Shadows of Revenge
by DisneyRBD
Summary: It has been 4 years since Bella escaped from the dangerous people that took her away from her parents. But when she comes back to live in Forks, Edward and the Cullens will realize that Bella is no ordinary human teenager–she's a deadly assassin.
1. Preface

**Title: **Shadows of Revenge

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since Bella escaped from the dangerous people that took her away from her parents. But when she comes back to live in Forks, Edward and the Cullens will realize that Bella is no ordinary human teenager –she's a deadly assassin.

**Preface**

This is it.

There is no going back after this. My eyes stared at the grey orbs of the man responsible for everything that has happened to me over the years. The years he stole from me –my youth, my childhood. Now he is showing fear –good. I have dreamt of his reaction for a long time and now, I am finally seeing it in reality. My hands gripped the small gun, steadying it as I pointed it at him. My finger on the trigger –it was now or nothing.

"You can't do this, Isabella. This isn't you." He begged his hands up in the air showing me that he is giving up the fight. Funny, I never thought of him as the man to give up.

It was now or nothing…

"Yes it is. You made me this way. And you will die knowing that and regretting it for the rest of your damn eternal life."

And I pulled the trigger, hearing the sound of a gunshot echo in the room.

**A/N: I don't own anything except for my ideas and writing!**

**Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	2. Isabella Marie Swan

**Chapter 1**

Parents always tell their children not talk to strangers and to stay far away from them. And that is what I did that day –I ignored him. I ignored the fact that he was staring at me as I played with my parents in the park. I ignored him when he pulled out his phone. But I didn't know what to do when he grabbed me, a few feet away from my dad, and started heading to a black van. I screamed as he shoved me inside the black van and closing the door, seeing a glimpse of my dad running our way.

That would be the last time I would ever see him.

I could not see my abductor's face clearly in the dark and there were other people inside, one driving, and another on his laptop. That was before they decided to blindfold me and tie my hands up. Fear erupted in my body and all I can remember is the smell of expensive cologne and bad after shave. But questions stayed intact in my mind: why take me? Why take a little girl away from her parents?

But most importantly, what did they want with me?

And I got my answers when I met them, the people who ordered the men to take me away from my parents. They called themselves Special Division, a secret unit of the government, a facility of gifted children like me…_supernatural_ gifted. I didn't understand what they meant until they told me that they spotted me at a museum with my mom and I moved a trash could with a wave of my hand. They spotted me and wanted me. But I didn't know I had powers. I didn't realize I even moved the trashcan. I thought abilities like that could only exist in comic books and movies.

I was six years old when they took me and the next seven years of my life changed me. They trained us to become assassins, to kill our enemies or kidnap more children like us. They were creating an army of super soldiers. But ten of us escaped one rainy night with some help and never looked back. We returned to our families and lived our normal lives until they found me living in Phoenix with my mom and her new husband. I would never forget what happened that horrid and vile night.

Now, ten of us are hiding all around the world, hiding from Special Division and their agents. They are hunting us down one by one, not caring who they kill on the way. I don't know how many of us are really dead but I am not counting to be next.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am seventeen years old. I am an _ex_-agent of Special Division. I am going to make sure I am not the last.

* * *

><p>My eyes traveled above the heads of the large crowd and saw Charlie's waving hand outside of the sunny Seattle airport, standing next to his police cruiser. It wasn't hard to miss the car because of the red and blue lights on top of his car. Charlie is the Chief of Police of a small town called Forks and he is my father. My hands automatically went to my hood over my head, making sure it was up perfectly and walked forward.<p>

"Bells look at you! You're all grown up." Charlie said in shock.

I rolled my eyes as he took my luggage to the back of the car. "I grew an inch since you last seen me."

Charlie chuckled, "I thought your mom was the comedian of the family." Then his smile and laughter vanished when he realized what he had just said.

I put my hand on his forearm and said, "Dad it's okay. It's okay to talk about it."

"I should be saying those words to you, not the other way around."

I shrugged, "Living with mom and Phil made me an adult."

Charlie smiled once more but it was more of a sad smile and started the engine of his car. My eyes stared out of the window, watching as we past the buildings of hospitals and empires to houses to nothing but tall trees. And I did not mind the silence in the car. Charlie and I have never had a heart to heart before. But I did not mind. We are similar that way because we are both quiet people and do not express emotions. I have not showed any emotions since that night.

A day after my seventeenth birthday, I was put into position of life and death in my home in Phoenix that I shared with my mom, Renee, and my stepfather, Phil. Special Division agents figured out where I lived and showed me the consequences for running away by killing Renee and Phil in front of me. Everything changed for me that night and for four months, I put myself into guilt and hard core training but also, trying to find the other children that escaped along with me. If Special Division founded me, who knows who else they have killed because of our actions.

"Bells we're home." Charlie's voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to look at the house in front of us.

The house still looked the same inside and outside and I am glad for that. This is the only place that I feel familiar with in my life. My fingers brushed the photos on the wall of Renee and Charlie and some with the three of us but I stopped seeing an article page titled _"Forks Lost Girl Returns after Seven Years!"_ I sighed, not wanting to see that. I have to ask Charlie later to put it down. My room looked the same as well but replaced with a bigger closet, more drawers, a bookshelf, and a wooden desk. Good I need to put my laptop somewhere.

"Bells, I'm going to order some pizza. Is that alright?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

My stomach growled and I laughed, "Yeah dad sounds good."

The good thing about my dad that I like, he doesn't hover.

After I was done unpacking, I noticed there was one more thing left in my big luggage. It was a quilt. A quilt my mom made for me on my birthday of all the vacation trips we took after I escaped Special Division. Tears began to fall down and I quickly tried to stop them before Charlie sees me this way. The more I cry, the more the guilt and pain grows in my heart. I will always blame myself for what happened and that blame will never go away especially since I couldn't do anything to help.

"Bella, there's a package for you!" Charlie yelled. I ran downstairs and found Charlie signing the paperwork and I noticed the football game playing. I shook my head, smiling my dad and his sports. "Were you expecting a package?"

"Um not really." The package was bigger than I was. "I'm going to open this upstairs."

I closed the door behind me and opened the package. It was a briefcase when I opened it, my eyes widen with shock and happiness. Inside were daggers and different guns. And there is a note.

_Be careful Swan._

_X_

My smile grew wider; it was from one of the children I kept in contact since the funeral. He is the only person I know that is still alive. My hands touched the cold daggers before I pushed the briefcase behind my clothes in the closet. At least I am prepared tomorrow to face the hormonal teenage males.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can use your beauty as your advantage. You would be surprise how easily men fall for beautiful women with or without makeup." <em>

"_I don't care. I'm still not putting that crap on my face." _

"_You have to Isabella, if you want to survive in here." _

The sound of pounding rain woke me from my deep slumber and saw nothing but darkness in my room. It was just a bad dream –no, a bad _memory_. But the clocked show four thirty in the morning and I won't be able to go back to sleep with the sound of pounding rain outside. I changed into my sweats and carefully walked downstairs to the basement to find Charlie's punching bag hanging in the middle of the room and his weights. While Charlie was training to be a cop when I was "away", he kept himself busy by putting up his own gym in the basement but I doubt that he still uses it.

He is the Chief of Police and barely spends time in his own home except for weekends to watch the game the late afternoon or at least that is what Renee has told me. Which reminds me I should cook for him for now on. He is allowing me to live here until I turn eighteen years old and go to college –_if_ I go to college.

I put the tape around my knuckles and began punching the bag as if it is a real life person in front of me or more importantly, a Special Division agent. The harder I threw my punches, the more it hurt but no pain no game right? After I was finished with that, I decided to check out the weights and then do some stretching. Special Division put us in a tight schedule of training, learning languages, technology, and the rest was school stuff. It was almost normal if you don't count on how to use a knife or gun to kill someone.

After my morning workout, I took a quick warm shower and changed into jeans, boots, and a Muse shirt. I turned to the mirror and saw a long brown hair teenager with dark bags under her chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and scars on my arms. Just great. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. The scars on my arms weren't as bad as the ones on my stomach or back but people could question. And I could lie saying that it is old from a bike accident as a kid. That's what sucks to be in a small town, there are people that know people and word spreads quick here.

I had a half hour left to get to school, ate a small breakfast, and found a note from Charlie, saying his present is waiting for me outside. There was an old, red Chevy truck with another note with a pair of keys. Apparently, the car belonged to a Billy Black and his son, Jacob drove here this morning. The last name sounds familiar. But I love it. I am not a fan of gifts but this has to be the best one I have received.

I still got to school earlier than I expected and there wasn't as many people in the parking lot. I stayed in my truck reading _East of Eden_ and got lost to the part where Cathy shoots Adam and leaves, that I did not notice that the parking lot was getting crowded. Quickly, I got out of my new car and went to the office. Of course, the front desk lady looked at me wondering whom I was but when I told her, her eyes shot brightly with excitement. Apparently, the news of my arrival is not a secret in this town.

My eyes stared at the names, numbers, and areas of my classrooms as my mind slowly memorized it. When I got out of the office, more and more students were walking in the hallways I stuffed everything in my bag and suck in a deep breath before pulling my hood over my head. I can do this. They _can't_ find me here. They will not find me here. I am safe. Charlie is safe. Everyone is safe.

Man, am I paranoid?

In each class, the teacher would make me introduce myself and explain little things about my life and I hated it because students would stare and whisper. I could not exactly tell my fellow classmates that I am a trained supernatural assassin that can easily kill them under a few minutes.

"Bella, wait up!" I turned my head to see a blonde hair boy running up to catch up with me. Crap, it was Mike Newton. He introduced himself to me before in my other class and I really did not want to be talking to him. He was like a puppy that will not go away.

I walked quickly to the lunchroom and just found a bunch of students turning their heads and I covered myself more in my hood to get my lunch. I can't make any friends in this school –making friends would mean questions and questions means answers that need to be answer. It is too dangerous. I grabbed a simple sandwich with an apple and water before making my way to an empty table in the back.

That is when I saw them.

The first thing I noticed about them was how they do not look alike yet so beautiful. There were three boys, one big and muscular with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner with honey blonde hair. The last boy was less bulky and lanky with bronzed colored hair. He was more boyish look than the others were. The girls were the opposites. The tall blonde had a beautiful figure with golden hair. The short girl was pixie like with black, cropped short hair.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. All of them were paler than I was and had golden eyes with dark shadows under them as if they are suffering with sleep problems. Their clothes reminded me too much of our "mother" in Special Division because she would dress us for our missions. Suddenly, a group of people began sitting with me at my table and instantly, recognized the blonde boy trying to talk to me before in my other classes.

"I see you've met the Cullens." A blonde girl giggled. I looked at her questionably and she quickly noticed. "That's Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen and the blondes are twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Are they related?"

"No they're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew." A brown haired girl from my Spanish class told me. Her name is Angela I think. "It's very nice that they adopted more kids."

Jessica giggled, "But they are all together like couples except for Edward. He is the only single one of the family. But none of the girls here are good enough for him." I smiled and noticed that Edward was also smiling as if he could hear the conservation himself. "So don't waste your time trying to get his attention."

I scoffed at this girl's attitude and stood up, lifting my bag over my shoulder. "Trust me I'm not interested." I walked away before they could even question me about my past relationships.

As I threw my lunch away, I turned my head around and could have sworn that Edward Cullen was staring at me.

**a/n: Yes, I used some words from "Nikita" but it was so catchy I had to use it!**

**Anyways, please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	3. Car Crash

**Chapter 2**

I have two more classes left then I can finally go home and be in my comfort zone. In Special Division, we would be put into classes but have the same teacher for each subject. It was like homeroom. I'd actually enjoyed it but my favorite subject is English. They actually allowed us to keep books in our rooms and I would read my classic books for hours and hours. Unfortunately, my next two classes in Forks are Biology and Physical Education. I didn't mind but it only meant to pretend not to be too smart or too strong. I am keeping a low profile.

As I handed my teacher the slip, my eyes noticed an empty seat next to Edward Cullen. But then, I noticed that his position went rigid. He stared at me with a furious look that enemies give each other before fighting against each other. And I have to be that enemy. As I sat down, his posture change, he was leaning away from me, his black eyes dreading with hatred. I left my hood on, trying to put a distance between us so I do not have to look at him. The phrase "if looks could kill" went through my mind as time continued on in this boring classroom. My fingers were itching to grab my dagger in my boot and press it against his neck, demanding what his problem is. But I can't do that. It will draw suspicion.

Finally, the bell rang and Edward jumped off his seat and ran out of the room before anyone was out of their seats. I looked down at my hands, gripping the large table as my knuckles turned white. He was just lucky I didn't cut his throat out. Now, I have to go to Gym and I hated the fact that I have to pretend I am not athletic to play in the sports or in teams. Luckily for me, I have to sit out of the playing because it is my first day but tomorrow I would have to.

Great, something to look forward to…

After school was finally over, I noticed that the Cullens were staring at me strangely in the parking lot except for the tall blonde one, Rosalie; she is glaring at me with hatred. Then Edward came out and they all got in their cars, leaving me confused and irritated at their rude behavior. I cooked dinner for Charlie, doing something other than homework and reading, so I can keep my mind off those furious black eyes.

"Ch- Dad, how would you describe the Cullen family?" I asked him over dinner, playing with my chicken.

He looked up at me surprised, "Why? Someone talking about them?"

"No. It's just…I have class with Edward Cullen and he seems…quiet."

"They're good people, Bells. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor in this town for years and his wife, Esme is a wonderful woman and their children…they may have strange rules in their home but they do not give me trouble. That family are the nicest and politest people you will ever meet." Charlie said and I sat there, shocked how defense he is with them. "If there is anyone giving you the wrong idea about them, let me talk to them. I'll straighten the rumors out."

I sighed, "Yeah, I understand."

But really, I didn't. It doesn't explain to me about Edward's strange behavior in class and it bothers me.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen did not show up for school.<p>

For the past week, he didn't show up in any of his classes and every day, I would wait to see him with his siblings at lunch or in the parking lot but he never showed up. And to be honest, I was fine with that. Why should I care about a guy I hardly even know?

Ever since my first day of school, I put down a daily routine in my life: I'd wake up two hours before school starts to do my training, take a shower, go to school, come back home, train some more, do homework, make dinner, and go to sleep. And repeat it the next day and the next. It was almost the same routine inside Special Division except I'm not learning how to hack into computers or learn new ways to kill or seduce a human being. And at lunch, I'd sit by myself in my own table in the back, at times a nice girl named Angela would sit next to me but I didn't mind. She has a nice and shy personality that I can easily relate to.

I got out of my truck and saw the air was full of swirling bits of white. People were shouting with excitement about the snow. _"The snow is just as deadly as your weapon."_ A man's voice echoed in my head and my eyes closed for a moment, focusing on the present not the past. Throughout the Monday morning, everyone chattered about the snow and I was starting to get annoyed. I decided to skip lunch today and sit in the library, starting homework that was assigned today by the teachers.

But my day is going to change because Edward Cullen is here. My feet stopped in the hallway when I noticed him walking with his pixie sister and quickly, ran inside the Biology classroom. Now I have to deal with his hatred coal eyes until class ends. And I am not looking forward to that. Instead, of looking at the front door I pulled out my notebook and doodle something until the teacher arrives. We are doing a lab today. I heard very clearly, when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed focused on the doodle.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned. He was sitting as far away from me but his face was friendly, open, a smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were different. I vividly remember the pitch black glaring at me with hatred but today, they are golden but darker than butterscotch. He looks healthier in a way I can't explain. "My name is Edward Cullen. I did not have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"Yes hello." I said, realizing I was staring at him probably like a complete idiot.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started the lab lecture and I smiled when he said we had to separate the slides of onion root cells onto the phases of mitosis. I was in an advance classes in Special Division with a vivid memory. "Ladies first partner?" he asked me with a crooked smile.

I looked at the slide quickly. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked me. But as I began to remove the slide, his hands touched mine and I felt an electric current passed through us. "Sorry," he muttered. Did he felt that too? "Prophase."

I couldn't help but smile, "Like I said."

I watched him change the slide and he glanced at it for a second. "Anaphase." He said writing the answer down. How could he know it without even looking at it? "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"No," I shook my head. "I believe you."

We were the only ones finished with the lab and everyone else is not even close to being done. I was left to do nothing but doodle in my notebook some more. I glanced up and saw the same frustrated expression on Edward's face. What is wrong with him? Mr. Banner came to our table to see why we are not working on the lab.

"Miss. Swan, have you done this lab before?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Were you in an advanced program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." Then I heard him walking away saying he is glad that Edward and I are partners.

"It's too bad about the weather, isn't it?" Edward asked me. Is he forcing himself to make small talk with me?

I chuckled softly, "I guess so."

"Do you not like cold weather?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I just know that I can't stand in the sun too long or else I will turn red. And I don't like the snow because it gets too cold, it's beautiful but cold."

"Then why did you move to Forks?"

I stared at him with confusion and in shock. No one has asked me that question since I moved here but it was pretty obvious since it was gossip talk for months since my mom and Phil's death. Does he really not know? Or is he playing dumb? "It's complicated." I finally answered.

"I think I can keep up," He pressed.

I put my pencil down, forgetting about my drawing and I changed the angle of my body, showing that I am talking to him and I better have his full attention. "A couple of months ago, in Phoenix…my mom and step dad were murdered."

His expression answered my recent question. He really doesn't know. "I am so sorry. But may I ask how?"

I swallowed, "A…burglar came to our house and –" I shut my eyes tight as the images came.

"_No, I am not leaving you." _

"_Let her go."_

"_You always have a choice."_

"_**NO!"**_

I reopened my eyes and looked at him, taking a small breath. "I really don't have to explain the rest, do I?"

"Have I upset you?"

"What? No it's just…how is it that you don't know why I came to live with my dad when you and your family have lived here for about two years?"

Edward shrugged, "My siblings and I are not socially involved with the school or the town."

"So you don't know about my story?"

He looked at me confused, "Your story?"

"Eleven years ago, I was taken and kept away from my family. I was held hostage for so many years with other children from different parts of the world." I explained, not sure why I am telling him this. But I am. "Four years ago, we escaped and I found myself back here in Forks then I moved with my mom in Phoenix. None of this is ringing a bell for you?"

He shook his head, "No I am sorry. That must have been a terrible experience for you. A child should never go through something like that especially witnessing the death of a loved one."

He is giving me pity. Man, I hate pity.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hasn't anyone ever told you: life isn't fair?"

Luckily, the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom as fast I could to get to the gym lockers. Jessica asked me if I was all right during a game of volleyball but I didn't answer her. Why did I tell Edward Cullen, a boy I barely know, a little piece of–_important_ piece information about myself? But yet, it felt nice because he is the first person to not force the answers out of me like the doctors and psychiatrists in the past.

It was misting outside when I walked to the parking lot and I wanted to scream because it took me a whole period to realize I opened myself to a complete stranger. I allowed myself to talk about the kidnapping and the deaths of my mom and Phil. I can't get close to anyone now because they will end up like them. And I can't let that happen again. I can't go through that pain again. My hand went to the car handle and turned around, feeling as if someone was watching me and saw the Cullens staring at me with intense looks.

My anger disappeared when I heard the sound of a high-pitched screech nearby. I felt my adrenaline pump up when I saw a blue van coming towards me with full speed. Without thinking, I pushed myself to the door of my truck and jumped up in the air, watching as the blue van crashed into the corner of my car. I landed hard on the top of the van, leaving a dent under my feet and lifted my head up to see Edward, only two feet away from me, his mouth wide open. How did he get over here so fast? He was further away from me before.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler!" Lauren cried.

I turned my head to see Tyler's head lying on the wheel. Oh no. Quickly, I jumped off the van and opened the door, trying to see if he was still breathing. But I found no moving pulse. "Tyler, stay with me. Don't go anywhere!" I pulled my dagger out of my boot and cut his seatbelt open and of course, no one was helping me carry Tyler to the ground.

Go ahead, crowd us. It's not like he is heavy or anything.

"Did someone call 911?" I yelled as I laid him down on the cement.

Angela came by my side, her eyes showing she is going to cry any minute now. "I called and the ambulance is on their way. Bella, is Tyler alright?"

"I can't get a pulse." I said and leaned my head on his chest. "How long will it take them to get here?"

"I don't know. A couple of minutes?"

"That's not good enough." I said but more to myself.

He lost a lot of blood and he isn't breathing or moving. I didn't care if people could see my tattoo or my scars right now, as I took off my sweater and put it under his head. "Tyler, do not go anywhere." His blood is now all over my grey shirt and the smell of blood is overwhelming me. My hands were now on his chest, pushing up and down and check for a heartbeat but nothing again. "Come on Tyler. Where the hell are the medics?"

As I kept doing CPR on Tyler, tears began to fall down on him and realize that those are my tears. Images of my mom and Phil came to my mind, Phil's motionless body lying near my feet and my mom's voice screaming in terror. "Don't die on me Tyler." I whispered and began pounding his chest hard. But nothing was working. "Damn it!"

"Is he dead?"

"No he can't be dead!"

"Please don't let him die!"

My hands, now covered in blood, gripped my hair hard and I was ready to ruin my scalp. There is one thing I could try to do…but it's something I haven't done for a while. I looked up to see everyone's faces so sad and worried and scared about their friend's life and I am the only one that can help right now. Then my eyes went to Edward and he stared at me intensely.

I had no choice. He can_not_ die.

My hands pressed against Tyler's heart and my eyes closed, focusing –concentrating on the electricity flowing in my body. Then with one push, the electric current pushed down on Tyler and I did it repeatedly until I could feel a faint heartbeat upon my hands.

"He's alive," I whispered and could hear the sounds of an ambulance coming near us. But my eyes stayed focused on Edward and his family. They were now further away from the crowd and into their own little world.

One question remained in my head: what are they?

**A/N: Comment plz! **


	4. How to save a life

**Chapter 3**

I pulled myself up, trying to remember how to breathe but the scent of blood was still running in the air. I heard people groaning in disgust probably because I threw up on the side of the ground. Charlie was already in the emergency room when I came in and unexpectedly, he hugged me even though I am covered in blood. That was when it hit me: I am the only person he has left. Just like he is the only blood family, I have left.

"Dad, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt in the accident." I said as he let me go.

"Bella you are covered in blood and the EMT told me that you vomited."

I bit my lip from screaming in frustration. "It's not what you –"

"You must be Isabella Swan," A man's voice interrupted and stood next to me. It is a young, hot blonde doctor with pale…and a nametag written "Cullen". Of course, he is the father. "My name is Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling today?"

"She threw up earlier, Carlisle." Charlie said to him and I gave him a glare.

"It's nothing; it's just the blood that's all." I said but even the doctor looked unconvinced. "How's Tyler?"

"He will live thanks to you. I don't know what you did but you saved his life." Dr. Cullen smiled at me but I didn't smile back. Tyler almost died in front of me. "Charlie, some parents are waiting in the waiting room asking for you."

Charlie nodded his head and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back kid."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Dr. Cullen checked me to see if anything was wrong but no matter what I say, he doesn't listen. Or at least he listens but has to follow the stupid hospital rules. "May I ask why you vomited?"

"It was the blood. Blood and me don't have the best relationship in the world."

He chuckled, "That is something we have in common."

"Really? But you're a doctor."

"I wasn't always fond of blood, Miss. Swan." Dr. Cullen smiled at me but behind that smile, I felt like there was joke in there.

Then, Rosalie and Edward walked inside the room and Rosalie threw a bag straight at me. Luckily, I caught it and gave her a sarcastic smirk of thanks to her as I opened it and saw clothes. "They're my old clothes," Rosalie sneered at me. "Alice figured you needed them because you have blood all over you."

"Thank you, Rosalie. That is really nice of you." I said confused and put the bag next to me on the bed.

"Bella may I ask how you get those scars? I don't have your medical file yet from Phoenix." Dr. Cullen asked and his children stared at my scars on my upper arms, wrists, and the back of my neck.

"I have been in many accidents and–" I shivered at the doctor's touch, his hands are extremely cold. My eyes stared at his white coat and when his hands went under my shirt to check my breathing, my mind flashed to the doctors in Special Division pinning me down onto the medical table. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, pushing myself away from him.

He stared at me shocked and confused, probably because of my strength and my loud voice. "I'm sorry Bella. I did not mean to –"

"No! I am sorry. I just…can I leave now?"

He sighed, thinking for a moment. "I guess so. You weren't injured in the accident. But if you feel funny, come here straight away."

"Thanks." I said and walked away to the bathroom trying to ignore Rosalie and Edward's stares on my back. I looked in the mirror and saw Tyler's blood all over my upper body and on my arms and hands. I looked like the person I was trained to be many years ago. A person I can't become. I washed my hands and my arms before I could put my hair up in a ponytail. I changed out of my grey shirt and put on Rosalie's black top under her grey jacket. But it still feels like I have blood all over me.

When I exited from the bathroom and threw away the bloody shirt, I noticed Edward arguing with Rosalie in sharp whispers in a corner. Then they noticed me and I tried to look like I wasn't looking but I failed and decided to walk out the emergency room to find my dad. I turned around when Edward said my name. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I swear if someone asks me that one more time, I'm going to scream." I threatened, my hands turning into fists and saw Edward's lips turning into a smile. "It's not funny, Edward. I threw up big deal. Tyler is the one who nearly died in my arms. The only people who seem to concern about him are his family and friends."

"You were just lucky you got out of the way, huh?"

"Which reminds me," I said as I leaned against the wall and folded my arms across my chest. "How did you get over to me so fast?"

He turned his head, staring at me in shock. "What?"

"I saw you–you weren't anywhere near me in the parking lot and then, I see you a couple of feet away from the crash." I told him.

"I was standing near you, Bella."

"No you weren't." I snarled my anger building up in my veins. He is lying and I don't like that. "I saw you."

"No one is going to believe you."

I stared at him confused and scoffed, "I wasn't going to tell anyone."

Surprise flickered across his face but then, quickly hid his expression to a cold stone jerk that I met on my first day here. "What do you know?" he said rudely.

"I know what it's like to keep a secret, Edward. You're looking at a survivor from a seven year kidnapping." I said with hatred and bitterness. "Trust me, whatever you did or didn't do –I am not going to tell anyone."

"But you aren't going to give up." He said and I nodded my head, showing him I am being honest. "Then I hope you enjoy the disappointment."

"Please you have to find her!" A woman's cry echoed in the waiting room and I saw a beautiful African American woman gripping my dad's Chief of Police jacket.

I walked away from Edward to my dad and asked, "Dad what's going on?"

Suddenly, the woman's hands were now on me and I stared at her red eyes and puffy nose. "You were a kidnap victim weren't you?" Her sudden question caught me off guard and I looked at my dad for help.

"Mrs. Everett I would appreciate if you get your hands off my daughter." Charlie said and had another police officer pull her away to her husband, who has a bruise on his face. He pulled me aside, "Mr. and Mrs. Everett were at the park today with their seven year old daughter, Maggie. Mr. Everett noticed a man in a suit taking her away and he actually fought him but he got away in a black van with no license plate on it."

"Why does this sound so familiar?" I questioned, looking at my dad's expression and found the sorrow in his eyes. "You don't think you'll find her."

"How long did it take you to find us, Bella? How long did it take?" He asked me. "You were gone for seven years –_seven years_. You found us, not the other way around."

"Maybe this will be different." I said with little hope in my voice but he and I both know that will never happen. If Special Division is behind this, then this Maggie girl has abilities that they want to control. She is just like me. But how could that be? There were no children in Special Division that had abilities like me when we left. We were the only ones.

Abruptly, Mrs. Everett ran over to me her nails sinking through the cotton and onto my skin. Damn, it hurts. She has a mighty death grip. "You were taken by those same people weren't you? Weren't you?" I couldn't help but nod my head as people in the hospital turn their attention on us. "You can help us find her. Please she is just a little girl. She must be so scared right now." She whimpered at me with pleading eyes.

"I...I can't help you." And I regretted saying those words because she started crying even harder. "Even if they are the same people, they are obviously far from Forks by now and I don't know where they could have taken here."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not," and it is the truth. We escaped on a rainy night and ran in the woods for two days, having nowhere idea we are. "All I can tell you is that your daughter won't even know where she is because they blindfolded her."

"You know something!" She yelled, angry now. "Tell us!"

I managed to get out of her death grip and looked at her. "I don't know anything, Mrs. Everett."

"She will die!"

"She's already dead!"

Abruptly, a force smacked me across the face so hard that it felt like slamming into cold water. She slapped me. She actually slapped me! My head turned, staring at the hospital floor as I could only hear my heart beating so fast and then, lifted my head to see the lights flicker. Slowly, I managed to turn my head to look at her wide eye face build with guilt. I have to control my anger right now. "I'm telling you the truth whether you want to hear it or not. They decided her fate–a fate so horrible you cannot imagine. Every moral standard that you have taught her so far is nothing compared what they will teach her for her future. They will corrupt her."

"Bella –"

"I'm telling the truth. That is what you wanted to hear right? To see if she lives or dies." I said with disgust as I pulled myself away from them. I put my hands over my face and screamed in frustration. "That is all based on your daughter and how she wants to continue to live. She is going–she needs to know what she wants and that is survival."

Suddenly, a piercing noise erupted in my head and I groaned in pain as my knees fell on the ground. It was like a screeching, monster noise from a scary movie. My hands gripped the side of my head as tears fell and I screamed for the noise to stop. That is when I remembered why this happening to me now. Special Division doctors put a small device in our heads, almost like a torture device, to remind us of who we are, what we are, and whom we work for. The agents are probably triggering this device to see if any of us lived here and they can track us down.

Wait! If they are triggering this device –then they have to be close by.

"They're still in Forks." I moaned. "They're…still…in Forks."

"What?" Charlie asked, confused. "Bring a wheelchair or a gurney or something over here!"

Instead, the noise stopped and my mind became more clear. Instantly, I pushed myself off the floor and ran outside onto the street. I can't let this little girl become another brain washed, supernatural killer. She can't live the life I did–the life I am living. My feet stopped when I arrived at the student parking lot but cursed seeing the police cars surrounding the my car and Tyler's van. My weapons are in the pocket of the car and if the police find it…I will be in _big_ trouble and do a lot of explaining to Charlie.

I had to make a distraction. My hands reached over the bushes to the windows of the schools and slowly, turned my hand into a fist as the windows blew up into small pieces of glasses. The policemen ran over the noise while I quickly ran to my truck, pulling out the pocket and taking out another dagger and a small gun. I was about to run away again but noticed the police car and the keys left in the engine…if Special Division does not kill me, Charlie will. I got in the car and drove off onto the grass to the street, ignoring a man's voice.

I passed the park where other policemen are and wondered which way they took if they triggered the device. Forks is a small town surrounded by the forest of trees and bushes and hills –they could be anywhere. Then, I remembered Charlie mentioning Billy Black and his family live in La Push Reservation, they have to be close to that border and it's a good fifteen minutes away. I can make it ten minutes.

The radio began making noises, "Whoever is driving, you are stealing something of the law. You stole a police officer's car. You need to come back. I repeat you need to come back." Charlie's voice said over the radio.

I grabbed the speaker, "I'm going to help you find Maggie Everett." I said in a Russian accent. "I will talk to you once I find her and take those men down. Don't try to follow me." I turned the radio off before Charlie could say anything else.

My eyes quickly caught the black van in the woods and I continued driving until I was sure, I was far enough so they will not be able to see or hear me. I walked fast but quietly in the woods and could hear muffle voices inside the black van. Strange, even though they think one of us still live here I do not remember the van ever stopping when they took me.

"I want my mommy!"

"Maggie," I whispered and ran forward and jump over the big black van. The driver did not even notice me as he listen to his music on his headphones, probably trying to drown out Maggie's cry. I opened the door, pulling the driver out of the car as his head hit a tree, making him lose conscious. I walked to the back doors, opened them to find Maggie tied up, and blindfolded with two men in their black suits, one with a gun and another with a needle.

Oh I hate needles.

"Why do you pick on someone your own size?" I asked in my Russian accent.

"Kill her," The one with the needle ordered and the other man nodded his head.

When he got out of the van, he stood straight and I realized I was tall up to his chest. This is going to be harder than I thought. I swung around and roundhouse kicked him in the gut before he could pull out his gun. He sputtered out a curse laced with blood but did not fall. He swings his fist at my face but I blocked it and then kicked him in the stomach, sending the poor agent flying backwards in the dirt. But as he stood up, he pulled his gun and cursed realizing I have to run. Normal humans would run on the ground to avoid the bullets, but I was taught to use my super abilities as an advantage and I am. My feet were running on the trees as I felt each bullet fly pass me.

I crouched down on a tree branch, hiding above where the agent stood. At the corner of my eye, I could see the other agent put the needle in Maggie's arm as she cried out in pain. That bastard put a drug in her system. I jumped off the tree branch and pushed the other agent to the ground. Getting up on my knees, I smiled seeing he will not wake up soon. "Hey! You're next." I yelled and dodged another bullet by doing a backflip.

Deciding I had enough, I swung my arm across causing the agent's gun to the other side of the woods. Before he could even blink, I was behind him my dagger near his cheek. "Why does he want with the girl?" I asked in my accent. "Tell me."

"Who are you?"

I put the pressure tighter on his cheek. "I'll be asking the questions here."

"I'd rather die," He said.

I nodded my head, "That can be arranged." I did not think twice when I slice his throat out and watched as his body fell forward.

"Hello?" Maggie's voice interrupted my sighting of my kill. "I can't see."

"Maggie, it's okay. You are safe." I said, pulling her blindfold off and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm a friend."

"Your accent is different. Who are you?"

I chuckled, "Let's just say I'm your personal superhero."

"I'm tired." She said as she slowly fell in my arms.

The agents obviously drugged her so she wouldn't talk in their ride. Carefully, I walked in the woods with Maggie in my arms and tried to think of lies to tell my dad when he sees me. I cannot tell him what I have just done to save her life. After putting Maggie in the passenger seat with her seat belt on, I turn on the radio. "Chief Swan, are you there?"

"Yes this is Chief Swan."

"I found the little girl, Maggie. When you are driving, you will see the police car on the side of the street and there will be a fire on the other side of the woods. But do not worry Maggie is alive and asleep." I said and got out of the car, not waiting for a reply.

Quickly, I grabbed the two agents and the driver and put them in the black van, tying them with rope. The driver opened his eyes and saw my face, confused. "I have a message for Noah," I said and pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger as I watched the bullet went through his forehead and his body went limp.

Looks like my first step of revenge has just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comment please! Fighting scenes are not my forte. It's so hard to take the imagination from head to writing. **


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets **

_My feet pounded hard on the ground almost like the same rhythm as my heartbeat. I jumped over bushes and darted between trees but I still could hear the loud alarm echoing in the woods. My feet halted on the dirt as I tried to figure where to run to next through the pounding rain. The voices of men and dogs were causing my heart beating louder in my chest. I had to hide somewhere–anywhere! Then, I saw the others hiding above me in the trees and I followed their lead. _

_Xander turned his head at me and said, "Wake up Bella." I stared at him in confusion. He never called Bella before. No one in our group calls me by that name. _

I gasped, jerking violently in my bed at the vividness of my nightmare. It felt like I was there in the woods with the others that night. The night we decided to run away. Glancing at my alarm clock beside my bed, I read it was _3:30AM_ in bright red numbers. In the past, I could never sleep more than four hours or not sleep at all. I've never remember sleeping at all before my kidnapping but all I know is that I used to dream a lot but yet, never sleep satisfied. It was like that with some of the kids but I believe it has something to do with the scheduling of training, classes, and…missions.

A cool breeze swept through my room and I jumped to my feet, seeing my window is open. I know I did not open it before I went to bed. Someone was in here but who? A Special Division agent? A burglar? I am really hoping it was a burglar. I walked up to my window, peering out into the forest, examining every minor detail a normal person would not notice. But it seems not even a burglar could come to my window that easily. I cannot see anyone near my house even with my night vision.

"It has to be the wind," I told myself but I stopped myself before I could close my window. School will not start for hours and Charlie will never notice I am gone.

I changed into my workout clothes, put my dagger behind my shirt, jumped out of the window, and landed on my feet on the dirt. Everyone is asleep at this time of the morning and no one will be in the woods. I followed the path in the woods that most hikers would take and I guess I will to. I began at a slow pace as my eyes took each detail of the trees, the rocks, and buildings or homes near by then ran faster, wanting to push my limit –if I have a limit. In Special Division, they would put us on treadmills and my limit of running has been three hours and twelve minutes. Let us see how long I can run today before I go to school.

I have always liked running, though. It makes you feel strong and fast like you can escape from anything or anyone. Fleeing for your life and running for fun is the same thing to me because it always feels like I am running from someone in a quick speed. I ended up losing the trail and ended near this big, well-painted house. It was far away from the town and just surrounded by the trees and a beautiful garden. Whoever is living here wants their privacy away from the gossip. I pulled my phone out, reading that I have been running for almost two hours, and yet, not even tired. I should head back home before Charlie does wake up or anyone begins to drive in the street to see me.

But as I ran the other direction, I could not help but feel someone was watching.

* * *

><p>After my cold shower, I dressed in my jeans with a sports bratop underneath a black hoodie and walked downstairs to prepare my breakfast but surprised to see Charlie in his uniform, drinking his coffee. "Is everything alright dad?" I asked him as I poured myself some cereal and milk on my bowl.

"Bella, what happened yesterday?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

I paused for a moment, the events coming back to me like a video. After returning from the hospital, Charlie wanted to talk to me because he said I was acting strange. But how could I explain to my father, the Chief of Police, that I murdered three men? "I'm not sure what you mean. I left the hospital to get away from Mrs. Everett."

"Then you show up minutes before my men came with Maggie," Charlie reminded me. "And you acted like nothing happened–the crash or the kidnap."

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it. Please can we just let it go?"

"Bella, Maggie's kidnap attempt is similar to yours and –"

I groaned loudly, "Maggie's case is not similar to mine. She returned within hours, I came back within years. There's a difference."

"Bella, did you have anything to do with Maggie's return?"

"Yes dad I had something to do with that little girl's return. I chased after those guys and killed them and left their bodies to burn into ashes in their van, leaving no evidence behind." I sarcastically told me with a smirk on my face. Charlie glared at me discontentedly and I just shrugged at him. "Besides, I have never talked about my past before what makes you think I will now?"

"Bella!"

I grabbed my bag, forgetting about my food and opened the front door, only to find Edward Cullen standing in front of me. "Hello," he smiled–the same crooked smile he gave me yesterday. The one I actually like. "I was hoping to give you a ride to school today because of what happened to your car."

I was about to open my mouth but felt Charlie's presence behind me and sighed, "Dad, you remember Edward?"

"Of course, Carlisle's kid. Well, thank you Edward that is nice of you. I have to get to work but we will finish our conservation later." Charlie said, giving me a warning glance before going to his car.

"Looking forward to it," I mumbled and grabbed an apple before stepping out of the house. We talked down to his car. "Thank you for giving me a ride but may I ask why?"

"I was telling the truth you do not have a car and –"

"You felt bad for me?"

Edward chuckled, "I wouldn't use those words or would you have liked being dropped off by your father who owns a police car?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Thank you for saving me the utter humiliation I would have to face at school."

"You're welcome."

Mentally, I rolled my eyes he did not get the sarcasm in my voice. Then I noticed we are not alone. His older siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, sat in the back of his car and from the looks of it; Emmett was counseling Rosalie about something. Now I have to figure out why I am so nervous. Oh, yes because his sister saw me freaking out when their father touched me. That sounded so wrong in my head right now. Surprisingly, Edward opened the door for me and I looked at him in shock. No one has ever done that for me before.

The ride was quiet and I didn't mind. My eyes stayed focused on the moving trees and the street but that is when I realized Edward is driving extremely fast –faster than any human could drive. I looked in the mirror and saw his siblings' expression stay focus on each other. They did not mind his driving. It was as if they expected it.

"So Bella, Edward told me that you moved here from Phoenix." Emmett said, trying to make some small talk with me. "But I have to ask, there is a rumor going around in school saying that you have lived in other places before coming to Forks. I don't understand."

I turned my head around to stare at the big man, "What do you mean? What rumors?"

"Well, after your mom and stepdad's death, you lived somewhere else for a while. How is that possible when you are a minor?" Emmett asked me. "And Jessica is spreading rumors that you were working for the government."

More like hiding from them.

I couldn't help but snort in an unladylike manner and Edward turned his head amused. "You shouldn't believe anything from that girl. I don't talk to anyone beside Angela and I haven't told her anything. But it is true; I have lived somewhere else before coming to Forks."

"Where? And why?" Rosalie asked me.

I shrugged, turning my head back to the window. "I guess you can say I was on a mission to find myself."

"So how did your mom and stepdad die?"

"Emmett!" Edward growled. "You have to excuse my brother sometimes he acts inappropriate."

I shook my head, "It's alright. They were murdered."

"By a burglar." Edward finished for me.

"How do you know it was a burglar that killed them?" Rosalie asked me.

We finally got to the school and students everywhere were looking at this direction, probably because I am sitting in the passenger seat, next to Edward Cullen. I opened the door, looked at the couple behind me, and whispered, "Because I was there." I walked away quickly, hiding in my hoodie from the whispers and stares of the students.

* * *

><p>The entire morning, I ignored everyone around including Angela and hid behind my hoodie and headphones just so I can be alone. I was at my locker when I noticed Lauren talking to other girls about me and the accident yesterday. Why is this girl so mean to me when I have done nothing to her? I am not the enemy here. Lauren and her little posse walked towards me as I closed my locker and stared at her, waiting to know why she is in my way.<p>

"You know it's your fault that Tyler is still in the hospital." She began, still in my way heading to lunch.

"Excuse me? Tyler is in the hospital because he lost control of his car." I reminded her.

"He could have died because of you." Lauren continued as if she never heard me said a word.

"Lauren, stop it. Bella is the reason Tyler is still alive." Angela stepped in and I smiled gratefully at her.

I nodded my head at Angela as a thank you and went around Lauren to head to the doors to the lunchroom. "They're going to find you, you know? The people who took you away –they're the same people who tried to take that little girl yesterday, isn't it?" Lauren questioned.

I turned my head around and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Lauren. I think you need help."

"They're going to kill you and your dad too just like they did to your mom."

How dare she…?

The electricity in the room coming from all the lights, I could feel that energy running through my body and I could also feel the anger. Unexpectedly, I blurred in front of Lauren and pushed her to a locker, my face inches away from hers. "If you say something like that to me ever again–well, I really shouldn't finish that sentence. I think you have watched enough movies to know what comes after that."

"I'm not scared of you."

My hands gripped her neck; lifting her feet off the floor and her blue eyes widen finally showing fear. "That's the reaction I was waiting to see."

"Oh my–Bella let her go!"

"Bella let go of her!"

My grip became harder and tighter, ignoring their voices. Angela came by my side, grabbing my arm trying to pull me away. "Bella let her go. Bella stop it. You're killing her!"

Killing her?

_Kill_…

Then those last words caused me to freeze in my position it was as if I have woken up from a strong trance. Someone is calling my name but it sounds like an echo but then the voice became more clearer and I finally noticed what I was doing. I released my hold on Lauren and backed away hard onto the other side of the lockers. All of her friends ran to her side as she coughed hard on the ground.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lauren screamed at me, the color of her face finally returning. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm–I'm sorry." I said and noticed small red marks on Lauren's neck and looked down at my hands –my shaking hands. "Oh God I'm so sorry."

What have I done?

Apologizing one more time to Lauren, I went through the crowd and ran outside to the student parking lot. It is raining hard outside and my clothes getting wetter by the second. I almost killed her. Now I wish I did have my car because I really want to get out of here.

"What have I done?" Suddenly, my head started hurting again and the screeching noise came back but it did not hurt as bad as it was before. But it still hurts.

"Bella? Bella, tell me what's wrong?" Edward's voice echoed as his cold hands touched my face.

"Please get me out of here." I begged him; my hands gripping his jacket like my life depended on it.

Edward nodded his head at him as he put his arms under my legs and carried me to his Volvo. He put the seatbelt on for me and I watched as he walked around his own car and stepped in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."


	6. WarriorMan01

**Chapter 5**

We sat in Edward's car in silence as I pulled my legs closer to my chest, hugging myself. The image of Lauren's scared eyes trapped inside my head. But then other images of the people I have killed came rushing to my head and I shut my eyes closed tight, hoping they would go away when I reopen them.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice interrupted my concentration.

When I opened my eyes, I caught his topaz eyes staring at me with curiosity and concern. It's strange that I'm seeing that in him more and more. "That I am a hideous person," I spoke honestly. "I could have killed Lauren."

He smiled, probably thinking that I couldn't because I am a bit smaller than Lauren is. "But you didn't."

"But I _wanted_ to. I wanted to shut her up so bad…and that makes me a horrible person for having those thoughts." I whispered and put my head on top of my knees, feeling ashamed. Then my ears perked up, hearing a familiar tune. "_Claire de Lune_?"

Edward looked at me surprised. "You know Debussy?"

I shrugged, "Only my favorites."

He smiled. "It's one of my favorites as well."

I closed my eyes, listening to the familiar, calm melody and remembered my mom playing it whenever she is reading or when I have trouble sleeping. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. Edward still drives very fast but too fast, that I suspect Charlie had never caught him on the road.

"What was your mother like?" He asked me suddenly.

I opened my eyes and saw him studying me as if I was a book.

"She looked a lot like me but she was prettier." I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. "I have too much of Charlie in me. She was basically the same person I remembered before I was kidnapped. She was outgoing, eccentric, and irresponsible in her own way. She was also a very unpredictable cook. There were times that I had to use the fire extinguisher in the kitchen and mom would just laugh and instead, called take out. She was the only person…she was my best friend." I chuckled but stopped, realizing that talking about her was making the guilt and pain in my heart grow and it was making me depress.

Edward stopped the car, and I realized we were already at Charlie's house. The rain became so heavy that I could barely see it. "How old are you, Bella?" he asked me frustrated.

Why does he sound so angry? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?

"I am seventeen. Why?" I asked, confused.

"You don't seem seventeen." He said and I giggled. "What?"

"I don't remember ever being a child. I don't have many memories of my life before…and I guess I have always been older than I seemed." I told him and shrugged. "You can't act like a child unless you want to die."

"Who said that?"

I looked at him, "They did."

"Who are they?"

Shit.

"How long have you been adopted?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A while now. Charlie and Esme are the best and only parents I know. My biological parents died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I guess we both understand what it's like to lose a parent." He said and when I looked at his topaz eyes, they understood what I am going through. "I don't think I ever said this: but I am truly sorry about your loss."

I couldn't help but smile. "I believe you."

"Is this where you want to be after everything with Lauren?" Edward asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know where to go, I really don't want to get spotted by anyone, and the word will get back to the Chief. I do not want to have any more troubles with my dad while I am here. Anyways, thank you for the ride and see you tomorrow at school."

"Bella wait," Edward said and I stopped in my position, my hand on the handle ready to leave. "What happened at the hospital? With Carlisle and you screaming –"

"It's nothing to worry about," I interrupted.

"Bella –"

"Translation: it's none of your business. You won't even tell me how you managed to get near me in the student parking lot." I said, getting angry and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, Edward but I rather have Charlie drive me in the mornings and I can walk just fine after school."

"Bella, wait!"

But I slammed the door and ran through the pounding rain to get inside the house. When I made it inside the living room, my legs gave out and my knees fell on the ground. My body began to shake as memories came flooding in, memories of my life in Special Division and I let the tears fall down. The past will never leave me alone and I can't move on. I will never be able to move on…yesterday was an example of that.

I have to stop Special Division and I will not give up until death comes and gets me.

* * *

><p>I jumped up on my bed to hear the sound of a door slam and walked away from my desk to see Charlie coming inside the house with a sour look on his face. That is not good. I walked downstairs, getting his food out and put it in the microwave. "Is everything okay Dad?"<p>

"Bella, I have two questions for you: why did you choke Lauren Mallory? And why did you skip school?"

I sighed sadly, as I sat down at the kitchen table. "I did not mean to. You have to believe me –I just snapped at something she said. Lauren said things that she should not have said. I have no excuse for skipping school. I am so sorry dad if I caused you problems."

This time it was Charlie that sighed, "Bella why didn't you tell me or called me when all of this happened? I had to find out from Lauren's parents today and they want an apology."

"An apology? I already apologize to her when I realized what I did to her. She should apologize to me because of those things she said."

"What did she say?"

I bit my lip from screaming in frustration. "It doesn't matter. If she wants another apology, then I will give it to her. But she and her stupid goons better leave me alone."

"Bella!" Charlie's voice yelled and I stopped on the stairs but did not bother to turn around. He woke me up from my nice naptime and I feel grouchy. "Why don't you have any friends at school already? Don't you want any?"

"No comment," I mumbled and walked to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

My hands gripped my hair tight, ready to blow my anger and that is what I did. All of my books in my shelf flew straight to the wall making a loud banging noise. Charlie called my name once more but I ignored him as I put rock music on. Suddenly, my laptop rang a noise meaning I have received a message online. I sat on my chair, leaving the loud music on, and stared at the online chat message.

_**WarriorMan01**__: Are you alone?_

_**Innocent Lamb:**__ Yes…is everything all right?_

_**WarriorMan01:**__ Who is Maggie Everett? What is her story?_

_**Innocent Lamb:**__ How did you…? Never mind I do not want to know. She is a little girl that was almost taken by Special Division Agents. She is just like us. Just like me._

_**WarriorMan01:**__ That is nothing to be excited about Izzy. Now you have more responsibility during your stay in Forks: you cannot allow Maggie to be discovered again by the agents. What is her power? _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: I do not know. _

_**WarriorMan01**__: Izzy! _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: What do you want me to do? Go to her house and question her like an interrogation? _

_**WarriorMan01**__: I do not care how Izzy. Find out before they find her. If agents show_ _up again, contact me instantly. _

_*WarriorMan01 logged off*_

"Nice to hear from you too, Xander." I sighed as I turned off my laptop.

Suddenly, banging noise came from outside of my door. "Bella turn the music down!" Charlie yelled.

I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears as I lay down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. But when I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Edward. Edward has crooked smile, his perfect pale face, his topaz eyes….no golden eyes…no black eyes. Each time I see him, his eyes are different –different from when I first meet him. His entire family has the same eye color, including the pale skin and perfect clothes. There is something about him….something not human and when I told him that I saw him in the student parking lot, his reaction made me want to know more.

And it scares me that Edward has this effect on me.

* * *

><p><em>My insides were burning with pain as if I was on fire. I could not see anything in the strange color of the ooze and could not breathe in the small tank. I tried to beat at the glass but it would not break. There wires and IVs connected to my hands and my arms and it hurts so much. The tube in my mouth –I feel like I am choking to death. I took it off me but it was a mistake as ooze enters inside. I want to get out of here –I cannot breathe. I looked around my surroundings and saw males and females at their computers or drinking, looking happy. But I was not the only one in a small glass tank. There were others around me.<em>

_What is wrong with these people? _

_I hit the glass repeatedly but it did not break. I could feel the walls closing in on me and I was feeling more and more claustrophobic. I need to get out of here! "Sir, something is wrong with Recruit X45. Her vitals are showing she is stable but her heartbeat is working its way up. She's awake." A distorted voice said from the outside. _

_He said something else but I could not hear him because the ooze suddenly became warmer and warmer until it felt like being in volcano. I cried in pain, feeling my lungs burn badly as bubbles came out. _

I gasped, sitting straight up in my bed, panting for air as sweat slowly dripped down from my neck down to my chest and my back. It was just another vivid nightmare. So vivid that I feel weak like I just ran a marathon. I pulled the covers off my legs and tried to walk to my door without falling but I was unsuccessful as I fell hard on the floor. "Shit," My vision was getting blurry as my eyes read that I am hours late for school. Great, I overslept.

Quickly, I changed into a pair of hole jeans, boots, and a random hoodie sweater before brushing my teeth and running out of the house. The bell rang when I made it on school property but before I could get through the doors, a hand grabbed my wrist and whirled me around to face…Edward Cullen. "What do you want?" I snarled at him. I do not want to see his handsome face right now when I am running late.

"Why haven't you been at school?" He asked me.

"In case you didn't notice my appearance today, Edward I overslept. Now if you would kindly remove your grip on me, I have to go to class." But he did not let go. "Edward –"

"I want to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you upset." I stared at his eyes and could see he is telling the truth but his hand was still on mine. "We shouldn't be friends." He suddenly said and I stared at him surprised. When did this come up? Did I show him that I want to be friends with him? We barely know each other.

"Edward let go of me," I snarled showing my frustration and when he did, I backed away a couple of steps. "First off why do you even think I want to be your friend? I don't need friends. And I don't want to be your friend."

"Everyone needs friends."

"I don't."

"Bella –"

"Edward if you grab me one more time, I swear I will kill you!" I yelled, staring at him. My hands urging me to use electricity on him. "Haven't you heard of a thing called personal space? Just leave me alone, okay?"

And that is what he did the rest of the day.

I missed only three classes but they were my easy ones and of course, through the rest of the day Lauren and her posse were giving me death glares. The blonde bimbo wore a bandage around her neck. It was not like I stabbed her or anything. Instead of going to the lunchroom, I went to the library when I received a text message to find an article online. Unfortunately, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper where there as well but I was not acquainted with them so I was allowed to ignore them. My fingers typed the article name from my phone and the article showed up on my screen but then three more articles appeared.

"Oh God," there were articles of the four kids that escaped…that are now dead. Two boys, two girls so far, and all have died mysteriously: drowning, car accident, fire, and burglary. Special Division is behind this, they have to be because there is no way that with all our hard training over the years would be gone in our heads. That information we learned can never leave our heads.

"Xander, what the hell is this?" I half whispered on my phone, scrolling down the articles and staring at the photos of their dead bodies and the accident site.

"_They have been tracking us down for a while, Izzy. He never gave up on us for the past four years." _Xander said on the other line.

"Yeah I know. You were at my mom's funeral, remember?" At the corner of my eye, Alice and Jasper's gazes turned on me and sat to the closet table near me. They were listening in on my conservation. "Are you telling me this because you admit you want my help? Come on Xander, we both know you can say those words."

"_Izzy I will__** never**__ say those words to you."_

"Never is such a harsh word, my friend. If you need my help, text me…I'm in school and this is a gossip town." I hanged up before he could say another word and my eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of me.

Their bodies…their eyes…what were their last thoughts before dying? Did they regret ever escaping from Special Division? A tear fell down on the keyboard and I quickly rubbed my eyes. I cannot cry.

"Crying is weakness." I quoted from one of the guards. And I hate to say it, but maybe he was right.

My eyes stayed focus on my cell phone on my lap when Biology started and did not bother to knowledge Edward's presence. But the blonde boy, Mike, walked to our table with a goofy and shy smile on his face. "Hey Bella. I have a question for you. Would you like to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

I stared at him surprised. What Spring Dance? Then I remembered hearing it from some of the girls in the locker room for a while. The dance is not in a month. "Isn't it a girl's choice, Mike?"

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Yeah but I was wondering if you would ask me and then –"

"No."

"What?" He stared at me in shock.

"My answer is no, Mike. I'm not interested." I said and felt my phone vibrated.

"Why not?"

Why not? What kind of question is that?

"I'm going out of town Mike, to visit an old friend and also because I don't like you."

Mike stared at me in shocked then angry then sad and walked back to his seat. When Mike left, Eric asked me as well and I gave him the same answer. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temple, pushing the anger and guilt away at the same time. I ignored Edward's stare and looked down at my new text.

_Port Angeles_

_Underground Fighting _

_Do you remember Peter?_

I scrolled down to see a photo of a middle-aged man with dark hair with a cigar in the side of his mouth.

How could I forget the man that pulled the trigger on Phil and Renee?

**A/N: Comment, please!**


	7. Fighting Mission

**Chapter 6**

After Gym ended, I waited outside of the school, sitting at a table watching each student step inside their car. I held my phone tightly, waiting for more information about Peter but Xander has not sent anything else after Biology and it was annoying me. My eyes focused on Peter's smirking face and already could see myself killing him five different ways. Four of those ways are gruesome. Alice Cullen was staring at me with a weird look on her face, almost as if she was concentrating really hard and in a trance.

"Bella?" Alice's voice caused me to jump in my seat. How did she get over here so fast? "Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you."

"You don't have to ride with Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are willingly to give you a ride."

I looked over her shoulder and could tell that Rosalie had a different emotion and thought of giving me a ride home. But maybe if I am in their car, I can find out more about them –more importantly, what they are. I got inside Emmett's Jeep in the back and watched as Emmett and Rosalie talk and do small movements together like the hand touching and the smiles. Their facial expressions show everything but I could see that Rosalie has this hard guard on herself as if she did not want anyone to see what she is feeling.

"You guys make a cute couple, you know that?" I could not help but say.

Emmett laughed, "Thanks Bella."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"It almost feels like we've been together for decades." Emmett joked but for some reason, I could see he is telling the truth.

"You're lucky you know that Rosalie?" I said and she looked at me surprised. "Every person in the entire world is still looking for their soul mate. But you didn't have to look. He's been living under the same roof as you."

"Maybe you'll find yours." Rosalie suggested in a kind tone that surprised me this time.

"I doubt it," I mumbled. "Who wants to date a girl with a secretive past?"

"You know Edward is the only person in our family who doesn't have a girlfriend." Emmett said nonchalantly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he suggesting that_ I_ date him? "I'm not interested."

Emmett pouted, "Ah come on why not?"

"Relationships mean that you have to share things about each other –not just physically. I know there are different types of relationships but all of them end the same way –someone always end up getting too emotionally attached. Why should I explain to your brother about my private past when he doesn't even explain the simplest things?" I questioned and could see Emmett tighten his grip on the wheel and Rosalie's pale face turn into a hatred glare. "For example, how is that you and your family drive so fast –faster than any human and not get caught by my dad? Or get perfect grades with every subject and every single test?"

Before they could say anything, which I doubt that they would, my cell phone rang. "Xander?"

"_Sorry I missed your calls, Izzy but I've been very busy."_ I could hear a girl's giggle in the background.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you were, X. What else do you have for me?"

"_Are you alone?"_

My eyes focused on Emmett and Rosalie, they were speaking low whispers and I cannot seem to hear them. "Some…friends are giving me a ride home. I'll be home in a minute or two."

"_Then I'll speak quick. Those men after that little girl, worked for him for years but it's strange, he doesn't seem to be working for Noah anymore." _Xander said to me. _"He may be in retirement –smart move I say."_

"And working now as…what exactly?"

"_A dealer –he bets on women that fight in rings and if there is a winner, the highest bidder gets her."_ He said with disgust, as did I. Rosalie turned her head at me, probably thinking that I did it when she and Emmett kissed. I mouthed to her that it was not them but I do not think she believes me. _"I'm surprise the police hasn't done anything with this."_

"Peter has friends in high places." I whispered.

"_When you get home, check your email. I just sent you more information like floor plans, background information on his bodyguards, etc… And Isabella?"_

Oh no, he just used my full name. "Yeah?"

"_Be careful." _

I smiled, "Always am."

"Hey we are here!" Emmett yelled, happily when we entered inside the property and I shut my phone. I got out of the Jeep, feeling frustrated not only that Peter is working like a filthy animal but also because I did not get any more information about the Cullens.

"You have been causing problems for Edward." Rosalie suddenly said to me when I got out of the car and she already outside. "You should leave him alone."

"Sorry? _I_ have been causing him problems?" I laughed without humor and Rosalie stared at me curiously. "I have no idea what you are talking about but enough is enough. You and your family do not have to give me rides home. Okay? A friend of the family is fixing my car and I can drive myself to school very soon. And another thing, your brother is causing me problems with his multiply personality disorder or whatever he is doing."

"He isn't going to be friends with you." Rosalie sneered.

"I don't _want _friends!" I screamed, whirling around. Emmett stepped back by my outburst. "I don't _**need**_ friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

My hand touched the doorknob and I stood there for a couple of seconds, not sure what to say next. "Just do me a favor and leave me alone…it's better that way for everyone. Tell that message to the rest of your dysfunctional siblings."

I got inside the house, slamming the door behind me and waited to hear the Jeep leave the property. When it did, I ran upstairs and turned on my computer, waiting for the information Xander sent me. I finally have something to do –something that can help get my angry and guilt out. But now I have to come up with a lie to tell Charlie tonight.

Just great…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Why would Alice suggest that Rosalie and Emmett give Bella a ride? Of all the people, in our family it had to be those two. Knowing Rosalie, she would probably say something unappreciated and Emmett…I do not want to know what my brother will say to Bella. The entire ride to our home was quiet and I tried to enter Alice's thoughts, but she was singing a Spanish song really loud. And Jasper was calming me down unsuccessfully.

"Edward I know you are scared what's going to happen but I doubt that Rosalie will scare Bella that easily." Jasper admitted to me once we arrived to the house. "But you need to control your emotions. If you are going to keep acting like this, then we should go hunting tonight."

"I'm fine it's just…I don't understand what is happening to me. Bella…this human is driving me insanely mad and I do not know why. I mean, I know why –she is quiet, mysterious, and something about her…her aura is –"

"Brooding? Attractive?"

"Yes."

Jasper chuckled as he patted my shoulder, "She could be a female version of you Edward. Did she not explain to you why the way she is?"

"_Eleven years ago, I was taken and kept away from my family."_

"_I know what it's like to keep a secret, Edward. You're looking at a survivor from a seven year kidnapping."_

Of course, she is a traumatized victim. She doesn't want to get close to people. It would explain the way Bella reacts during lunch, even with her headphones plugged into her ear, music blasting it is as if she could still hear everything going on around her. Bella is distant and enigmatic, maybe that is why I find her attractive.

"Oh Eddie!" Emmett's booming voice cried throughout the room as he and Rosalie stepped inside the house.

"Stop calling me that, Emmett." I snarled at him and blaming myself for asking Emmett years ago, what my nickname would be. "Did everything go alright with Bella?"

"Yeah everything went great. I even suggested she date you." Emmett smiled.

If I was human, my mouth would've dropped and my face would've been red with embarrassment. "Why would you suggest such a thing? A vampire and a human together cause problems, Emmett!"

"That's what I said." Rosalie pointed out. "But apparently dear brother, she is not interested in you. That was a shocker in deed." She sarcastically added. "The little human doesn't want a relationship."

"But why?" Alice asked before I could ask and I was grateful for that. It will make a wrong idea for both Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down with Emmett by her side. "The human just said that relationships suck and are too emotional. But she managed to notice our inhuman speed of driving. Of all the things she notices about our family, it's our driving."

I couldn't help but smile. Bella is smart and I am sure she has notice other strange things about our family just like how she noticed how fast I run. "And she wants us to leave her alone." Rosalie continued. "She didn't explain why…just that it would better off that way. That girl has a rude attitude."

"And you don't?"

"Alice? Alice?" Jasper's voice broke the intense gaze from Rosalie and me and we noticed that Alice was now gazing away. She is having a vision.

_A crowd screaming and cheering…_

_Someone jumps out of a window and lands perfectly on the ground…_

_A group of men following a young woman in appealing clothes…_

_She turns around and it is Bella's face…_

Then everything went dark.

"Alice, what was that?" I asked her.

Alice's eyes stayed huge for a while as I see that she is looking in her recent vision trying to find something. "I'm not sure. For the past few weeks, I have been looking at Bella's future and I can't see anything! It was as if someone is deciding her fate or she is changing it–but today…I do not know what that was."

"At the end of that vision, will those men hurt her?"

Alice looked at me sadly, "I do not know."

And I ran out of the house without thinking of what I was doing and suddenly, found myself on a tree branch near Bella's bedroom window. _Claire de Lune_ was playing on her stereo as she put things in her bag but I could not see what they were. Whatever she was putting in her bag, Bella was covering it. Bella was wearing different clothing than earlier today. She wore skinny jeans with leather boots, a top that showed cleavage and skin on her abdomen. Then she put on her leather hoodie jacket.

Where is she going dressed like that?

I watched as she walked downstairs, writing a note to her father and there outside a taxi was waiting for her. Before I could follow, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. "What Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"_Don't follow her Edward."_ She said to me as if I was a child.

I stepped inside the house, looking for the note that she left for the Chief. "Alice, your vision–"

"_If I see more, then you will be the first to know. But we don't know what will happen to her." _Alice said._ "Please Edward come back home."_

"Very well. I will be back soon."

_Dad,_

_ I am going to Port Angeles to visit a friend. I will call and leave a message once I get there. Do not worry about me I will be fine. I promise. _

_Love you,_

_Bella _

To visit a friend?

I thought she did not _want_ friends.

I thought she did _**not **__**have **_friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The taxi dropped me off at the place that Xander send me and saw crowds of people lining up. I walked to the back area and noticed a bouncer waiting outside. I hide behind the dumpster and pulled my hair into a high bun and put on a black short hair wig, I put the pins on; making sure the wig won't fall off. I stepped out of my hiding spot, handed him my fake ID card, and looked at me sternly, "Why are you here, Nikki?" He asked me.

I unzipped my leather jacket a little bit, exposing a bit of skin and smiled at him. "I need the cash, babe. I have to get my asshole of an ex out of my apartment and he will not leave so I have to give him some money to leave me the hell alone. Come on, can't you just do a gal a favor?"

The bouncer sighed, "Alright kid. There is a locker room for the girls on your left and once you are done changing, another bouncer will direct you to the cage. The gal in there will be the person you are fighting for the money."

"Anything else?"

"Don't get killed."

I gave him a strange look because he just gave me advice but he opened the door for me and I walked in, my boots clicking in the hallway as I went inside the locker room. There were many women inside from teenagers to women around their thirties. I do not know what scared me the most that I will be caught by an ex Special Division agent or that I have to fight a she hulk female that can crush me. I cannot exactly use my powers in front of witnesses. I changed into black sweat shorts and a blue sports bra, and made sure that I do not like me right now. Tonight I am Nikki with raven hair with black gloves and tape around my wrists.

I followed the bodyguards to the cage I would be but noticed how many people were cheering on the stage at other rings. What kind of animals would bet on human beings fighting each other to the death? Then again, why are the women fighting for money? It was like being a stripper except there is no fighting, just dancing on poles. The bodyguard pushed me inside the small metal cage where people were cheering and yelling at the top of their lungs from the outside. In the far back were two chairs for each side and a whip. These people are just sick.

"What's your name kid?" An old, bald man asked me with his cigar at the corner of his mouth and I wanted to puke from the smell of the smoke.

"Nikki."

His eyes trailed up and down my body then did it once more and said, "You don't look like a Nikki."

Creep.

I cocked my head to the side, "I'm here for the money. If you have a problem with my name, take it with my mother."

"Strong headed…I like that."

I think I want to puke right now out of disgust.

"Here's your opponent, Nikki. Meet Ronnie." He introduced and standing across from me, was a five foot nine, red headed with too much mascara on her face. And she looked buff. "Shake hands."

Ronnie pulled me closer to her, her blue eyes filled with fury. "Sorry I don't play that way," I chuckled.

"I'm going to eat you alive."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, admitting that I am a little frightened but by her choice of words. I pulled my hand away from her deadly grip and backed away from her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Alright ladies, you have five minutes to make sure the opponent is on the ground for ten seconds and you will earn your money." The bald man said with a grin on his face. "Good luck and oh…don't either of you die."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." I said, rolling my eyes.

The second that bell rang; I knew there is no going back on my decision. Ronnie threw the first punch at me and already ended up on the ground. The crowd started screaming louder and banging on the metal. "Now I'm pissed off," I bulldozed her to the cage and began punching her hard in the stomach as many times as I could but she grabbed my hair and pushed me to the metal. Then she pulled me away and threw me across the room.

I ignored of the pain from the hard floor burning on my skin, as I quickly stood up, my fists ready in front of me. I blocked each punch she threw at me and managed to punch her across the face and kick her in the leg. Ronnie is strong and tough but does not think about her strategy techniques. She just goes for it. Ronnie kept throwing more punches and kicks at me until my back hit the metal of the cage again but this time, I grabbed the ceiling of the cage as if I was on monkey bars and put my legs around her neck, choking her.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six -!"

Unexpectedly, Ronnie grabbed onto my ankles and pulled me down, making me land on my face. I groaned in protest but flipped myself over, causing my feet to hit her face, and I kneeled on the floor like cat woman, watching her next movements. I caught her hand from hitting me but did not catch the other hand and as the punch hit me, I did a backflip. My feet hit her chin as I did it. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Peter and some men dressed in black, presumably his bodyguards, walking up the stairs their eyes on the fight.

I have to finish this quick.

I grabbed the back of Ronnie's head, brought my knee up to her nose, and watched as she fell backwards on the floor. She moaned in pain and tried to get up but I put my foot on top of her neck, slowly choking her. The crowd started screaming even louder until the bell ring and I backed away from her, throwing my hands up in the air for victory.

"Hey kid," the bald man said to me as I cleaned off the blood of my face and hands. "My boss wants to meet you. He has the money on his desk for you."

I grabbed my bag and followed the creep up the stairs, noticing another fight was starting and that Ronnie was sitting on the bench with an ice pack pressed against her nose. That is going to hurt in the morning. I almost regret choking her before because she was doing this also for money, while I am here for revenge. The money is just a bonus. I stepped inside his office to find everything to be…exquisite and dark but I was not surprised to see smoke in the air.

Peter took his cigar out as I stared at that familiar face that haunted me for the last few months. "So you must be Nikki."

I cocked my head to the side, smirking a bit. "You must be Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the fight scene wasn't what you expected. I'm not good at writing fight scenes from my head to print. Hopefully, you like it!**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	8. Second Step of Revenge

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

Peter took his cigar out as I stared at that familiar face that haunted me for the last few months. "So you must be Nikki."

I cocked my head to the side, smirking a bit. "You must be Peter."

He gestured his hand out to the chair across from his desk and as I sat down, I noticed his eyes staring at my cleavage. "I'm surprised that you managed to take down Ronnie. No one has been able to in weeks. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad I'm the first." I said with a fake grin and my eyes locked around his surroundings. He has a few paintings but no pictures of family or friends. There are two big windows behind him, showing the other close building next to it. "So…do I get my money from you? Or is there something else I have to do to get my money? Do I have to keep fighting?"

"Actually, you will get your money if you do one more thing for me." Peter smiled at me and his eyes went to the couch on his left side.

You have to be kidding me right now.

"Only if we are truly alone," I purred, smiling and looked behind me to see the bodyguards still here.

"Go downstairs." Peter ordered and told me that he will be out in a minute as he went to his bathroom.

My eyes spotted the hidden cameras at the corner of the walls but luckily, there were only two. With a flick of a finger, those cameras are now staring at the walls. Quickly, I took out my pocketknife, hid it inside my bra, and went over to his desk to find anything, something about Special Division. He has a load of paperwork that just seems useless to be on a desk. Finally, I caught something but it was a photo…a photo of us four years ago. There were four cross marks in red, indicating that they are dead. Peter may be retired but he is still helping Noah track us down. He has not given up. I took the photo and hid it behind my bag as I sat back down on my chair and waited.

Peter came back with a clean face and wearing a silk robe that showed his tattooed chest a bit. Was he trying to be sexy? I felt like I was going to puke again, it was almost staring at an older version of Mike Newton except Mike has blonde hair. I wonder if Edward has a nice tight chest? What? What am I thinking? Edward should not be in my head right now. I gestured my head to Peter to sit on the leather couch and I sat down on his legs, my hands rubbing his arms, his shoulders, and I pulled the back of his hair hard.

Peter laughed as I pulled his head back, so I can see his Adam's apple fully. "I love a woman who likes it _rough_!"

I know you do.

"And I love it when a man screams." I whispered in his ear and I pulled out my pocketknife, pressing it against his neck. "Especially when he is about to die."

Peter put his head up a little bit but I did not release my hold on him. "Who are you?"

"That's a secret, Peter."

"What do you want?"

"There are a lot of things that I want but more importantly, I want to see the man who killed my mom, die a slow and painful death." I got off him and walked away but I turned around as he tried to get up but I stretched my hand out and Peter sat back down, struggling to break free from whatever control he is under.

But that's thing: he is under my control.

"Telekinesis," He said, still struggling. "How…Isabella?"

I smirked, seeing his eyes widen with shock and fear. "Miss me?"

"How…? I thought I killed you."

"Seven years, I have learned how to kill, how to fight, and how to seduce. But more importantly, I know how to fake being dead." I smirked at him. "But I'm going to make sure you won't fake it. But I have one question for you: why did you kill my stepfather and mother?"

"It was part of the job."

"You didn't have to kill them!" I yelled. "You could have just taken me."

"You know just as I do, that we can have no witnesses, Isabella." Peter said to me as I stared at his eyes and saw that he did not feel guilty. Now I remember why we escaped, it was because we were becoming like the other agents that do not feel after they kill someone. "You have grown so beautiful. I should have suspected you are alive especially if you are living in Forks."

"You sent those agents over to my hometown?" I questioned him as I locked the door behind me, so the bodyguards cannot get inside. "You sent them to get Maggie so Noah can reward you."

He grinned at me, "You know me so well."

"But you don't know me." I put my hand on his chest and watched as he screamed in pain as the electricity from hands went to him. I released my hold on him and backed away a couple of feet, "If I put my hand on you any longer, you could go into cardio arrest. I do not want to kill you that easily. What else? What else do you know? Do you know where the others are? Did you kill the other four?"

Peter chuckled, "Unfortunately no. There are other agents around the globe, Isabella. I was supposed to take you back or cancel you but I failed. But there is your father."

"I won't let you take away the only piece of me left." I threatened and put my dagger near him.

"You think killing me will end your revenge?"

"No. This is just another step to get closer to Noah."

I lifted my hand up and clutched into a fist and watched as Peter began to choking, putting his hand near his neck as if he was trying to stop it but just kept coughing. His face turned red then blue; his widen eyes staring me. Peter is surprised that I am doing this. Probably thinking I was no longer capable of this…the kill. Finally, his body went limp on the couch and I walked over to close his eyes. By the time, medics would come they would finalize it as a heart attack of old age.

I grabbed my bag and put it across my chest and carefully, I opened the huge window and stepped outside, standing on the brick holding me together, and closed the window behind me. The other building was not too far but the rooftop was too high. Suddenly, his office door started banging and I knew I had to make the jump so they will not get me. I pushed myself off the ledge and landed on my own two feet on the ground. I looked up to hear the bodyguards running inside and that was my cue to run the hell away.

About four blocks later, I found a bowling alley and stepped inside unnoticed but put my head down, away from the cameras and step inside a bathroom. I changed out the dirty clothes and wig, and put on leggings with my leather boots and a long blue blouse. I grabbed my leather jacket, put it on, and made sure I took off the makeup. I made sure I got out unnoticed and began walking on the sidewalk. I could not believe I finally did it. I finally avenged my mom's death. But like I said before to Peter, it was just the beginning.

"Hey there beautiful!" A man cried out and I saw him with a group of his friends and from the looks of it, they are a few years older than I am and drunk. I ignored them and started walking faster and realized somehow that I ended up surrounded my warehouses. That is just great because that means there are not people around to witness them except from the outside.

"Hey wait up, pretty lady!" Another man from the same group cried out.

I turned around and halted when I saw two men in front of me, probably from the same group. But when I turned around, the other two men were coming forward. Unbelievable. This has to be karma. I killed a man and got away from it and now, I have drunk perverts coming to me. Yup, karma is a bitch. And I was cornered. "You should stay away from me." I warned but they just laughed at me. "Don't say I warned you."

One of them grabbed me but I took his arm, twisted it around, and pushed him to this friends. My fists up in the air, ready to fight again as my adrenaline started pumping. Headlights suddenly flew around the corner as it fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet away from. And I realized it is a Volvo car –and only one person I know drives that car.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

I did not think twice and dived inside the passenger, slamming the door behind me. It was dark in the car and no light and yet, could not see Edward's face. The tires squealed as he spun around driving back onto the street. I put my seat belt on and waited until if either of us should break the silence. How did he find me? Suddenly, the car stopped and I realized we were now in a parking lot but where?

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked in a strained yet frustrated tone.

"Yeah I'm fine but I should be asking you that question."

"I have trouble…controlling my anger," He said, breathing in and out through his nose.

"I know the feeling." I admitted.

"It's taking me full control not to track down those monsters and…do something to them." For some reason, I shivered because he was acting serious. Edward turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He opened my door for me and I followed him to wherever we were walking.

Ahead, there is an Italian restaurant and the moment we stepped inside, I smelled beard, pasta, and everything else that was so good. "Edward, I'm not going into shock." I told him as the hostess sat us down in a dark corner. "Trust me; what happened to me back there is not effecting me at all."

"I believe you but a _normal_ person would still go into shock."

I rolled my eyes at the word "normal". "So how did you find me?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"That's bull shit and you know it." I said and Edward raised his eyebrows in amusement and shock. "How did you really find me? Did you follow me?" And I hope he really did not because that would mean he is a suspect and a witness of the crime I had just committed almost a half an hour ago.

"Not exactly. Bella please listen to me when I tell you this, just trust me."

I scoffed, "Trust is an issue for me, Edward and you know what? I am sick and tired of your games. You say we should not be friends but yet your siblings gave me a ride home today and you practically saved my life when I have no idea how you found me. People who are not friends do not do that. So did you follow me? Yes or no?"

"No."

"Then how did you find me?" Edward's eyes moved away from me and onto the menu. I allowed myself to focus on everything about him in the weeks I have known him. The speeding, the talks we have had…who is this guy? He knew everything in every subject as if he has taken it a million times and his family has load of money, more money than any doctor in this town should have. And he is not going to say anything. "You know what? I'm outta here."

"Bella wait!" Edward called out. When I got outside, he grabbed my hand and whirled me around to face him. "Why must you keep running away?"

"Because I'm good at it." I snarled at him. "Look would you please just take me home, okay?"

He nodded his head and we already ended up on the freeway in complete silence. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how to control my breathing because my anger was getting to me. And we are in a car, which means I should not allow my emotions get to me or my abilities. "I have secrets, Bella." He said all of a sudden.

I did not bother to look at him. "We all have secrets, Edward. That is what makes us human."

He chuckled as if I made a joke. "You don't know what you are saying."

I sighed out of annoyance and allowed myself to look at him. I stared at his beautiful face through the small light that I had from the headlights and allowed myself to think he is handsome and somehow, considerate in his own way. "I'm going to try and be reasonable, okay? Is it a secret how you found me? Or is it a part of _your_ secret how you found me?"

It was silent for a while and I was beginning to think he would not say anything until he finally did. "Both."

"Thank you."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For being honest with me."

"You're welcome…I think. Bella, may I ask you a question?"

"Um sure."

"How do you feel?" I looked at him confused. What kind of question is that? "I need to know how you feel every day…right now."

"Why are you asking me that? Why do you care?"

His hands gripped the wheel hard. "You are very hard to read and it annoys me. You are definitely not an open book." I could not help but laugh once more. "What?"

"I remember what my mom once said to me about three years ago. She said that even though I don't express myself a lot in some ways, she…my mom somehow could tell how I was feeling." I explained as I played with my hair and smiling. "She said it was my eyes. The eyes always show something."

"Your mom sounded like a bright woman."

"Yeah, she was. Even though, she did not go college. I always thought my mom a very smart person."

"You didn't answer my earlier question."

I sighed as I rubbed my temple, feeling that I was going to have a headache soon.

"I feel lonely sometimes…like there isn't a person in the world that wouldn't understand me or stand to be with me. And that feeling hasn't gone away for the past four years."

"Thank you. I feel like that sometimes as well."

"Yeah? You know your brother was trying to match us today?" I smiled and so did he.

The rest of the ride turned into a comfortable silence and every chance I could get, I would stare at him thinking I would see something of Edward is definitely not normal or least human. Could he be like me? If so, what powers could he have? Or is he working for Special Division? Now, I know I am going crazy. We got to Charlie's house and I was so relieved to see his car has not arrived yet.

Edward walked out of the car with him and when I turned around to say thank you, I was surprised to see his face, only inches apart from me, and for some reason my heart began to quicken. His golden eyes staring at every structure of my face like he was memorizing it or the moment. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my palm, making the heart quicken even faster and he said, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind, feeling flustered and my heart not slowing down. What in the world was that? I walked inside my room, took all of my belongings out of the bag, and quickly hid the weapons and the clothes behind the other clothes in my closet. The only thing I have left on my desk was the photo.

_**Innocent Lamb**: Are you alone?_

_**WarriorMan01**: Yes, I am. How did the meeting with Peter go?_

_**Innocent Lamb**: It was successful and quiet. I took a photo from his desk, it was all of us that escaped and there are four red marks._

_**WarriorMan01**: He killed them._

_**Innocent Lamb**: No, he did not. Like I told you before, when they find us, they gave us choices: live to go back or cancel us._

_**WarriorMan01**: Was there anything else?_

_**Innocent Lamb**: No_

_**WarriorMan01:** Izzy, are you sure you want to do this? There is another way._

_**Innocent Lamb**: There is no another way and you know that. I have to go. I have homework._

_*Innocent Lamb logged off_*

I turned off my laptop, began stripping off my clothes, and grabbed my towel. I desperately need a bath. As soon as I got into the cooling water, I already feel relaxed but yet, feel so disgusted. I scrubbed my arms, my legs, my face, everything that is skin until it turned red because it was a feeling that I could not take. I lay down, waiting for the burning pain to vanish and stared at the blank ceiling. The strange thing is I did not feel anything when I killed him and that is scaring me.

**a/n: thank you all so much for comments and i love it!**


	9. Yes or No?

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

_I hit the glass repeatedly but it did not break. I could feel the walls closing in on me and I was feeling more and more claustrophobic. I need to get out of here! "Sir, something is wrong with Recruit X45. Her vitals are showing she is stable but her heartbeat is working its way up. She's awake." A distorted voice said from the outside. _

_He said something else but I could not hear him because the ooze suddenly became warmer and warmer until it felt like being in volcano. I cried out in pain, feeling my lungs burning badly as bubbles came out. _

_This is a new pain I have not experience yet. I sent my fist flying straight to the glass and finally, it shattered. I fell hard onto the ground, coughing out the ooze inside of me. I pulled myself and saw that my nude body is covered in the ooze and I was exposed to these complete strangers. I was irritated and embarrassed. What did they do to me? What did they do to us? I stared at their shocked faces and screamed out of rage. _

"Bella!" My eyes shot open at the sound of my familiar name and saw Charlie's face above mine but with a fear expression on his face. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Dad, what are you doing in my room?"

"Bella, you've been screaming for the past ten minutes. I nearly had a heart attack." He explained to me. I tried to sit up but my arms began to shake and I fell back on the bed. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Bella, you were screaming for help."

"I'm fine, dad. I have to get ready for school."

"Bella, it's a Saturday." Charlie smiled at me and I did not care how immature it was, I stuck my tongue at him. But he just laughed at me. "Billy called me and said Jacob is almost done fixing your truck. You'll be driving soon."

"Finally," I mumbled and decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

But I could not stay asleep in bed because I would feel like the ooze is suffocating me again. I did my original routine but I could not concentrate on homework. I have to do something else, something different to get my head out of the past. Just then, the front door bell rang and I looked through the downstairs window to see Edward with his siblings. Why are they here at my front door? I opened the front door and saw all of them giving me dazzling smiles except for Rosalie giving me a glare and Jasper who looked like he was in pain.

"Hi…um why are you here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see how you were," Alice responded before Edward could. "Edward told us about last night."

Last night? Then images of the kill and Edward practically saving me came back to me. "And what did your dear brother tell you?"

"Can we come in or not? It's raining." Rosalie yelled, annoyed.

I bit my lip from laughing and gestured for them to come inside. Each couple sat together on the couch but Edward stayed standing, looking over the old photos of me in the living room. "This was you?" Edward asked me, showing me a picture of me and my mom at the park.

I nodded my head, "The same day I was taken. So I'm getting the feeling all of you didn't come over here to see how I was."

"But we are." Alice said. "I can't imagine going through something like that and not being scared."

I snorted, "A couple of drunks won't scare me that easily. I have been through worse."

"We want to invite you to sleepover at our house tonight!" Alice yelled suddenly and I stared at her in shocked.

"Alice!" Edward and Rosalie hissed at their sister's direction.

A sleepover?

"What do you do at a sleepover?" I asked.

Alice stared at me in shock, "You have never been to a sleepover before?" I gave her a look and she quickly understood. "Well, you, me, and Rosalie are going to do each other nails, watch movies, eat food, and stay awake as long as possible."

"And I'm guessing we are going to talk gossip as well?"

"Yep!"

Great. Gossip and secrets.

Secrets and gossip.

Just great!

"Sorry but not interested."

"But you've never been to one."

"And not planning to. Thank you for asking, Alice but…I think it's strange that I am the only person you guys talk to let alone give rides to and inviting to a sleepover at _your_ house." I reminded them. "I'm sorry but I cannot go."

Alice gave me a sad look, almost similar to a lost puppy. "Are you sure? This sleepover won't make you feel so lonely anymore and we can –"

"Wait! Stop and rewind –what did you just say?" I asked her and glared at Edward. "You told your family about our conservation? No do not speak. I do not want to hear it. Do you desperately want to know why I do not have friends? It is because I do not trust people. The only person I can trust is _me_! Now get out of my house."

"Bella –"

"Get…out!" I said slowly, through my clench teeth, opening the door wide open for them. I slammed the door hard behind them and screamed out of frustration. I cannot believe he told his family about our conservation. It was private and I actually admitted something to him. And he had to tell his family! "Ugh! The nerve of him…"

I need to go for another run before I lose control.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I had to try to remember to breathe or think of something else. Bella is now safely in my car but the thoughts of those bastards are still very near and I want to rip their heads off! How could Bella sit here and not be shaking? She has to be in shock or will be very soon and I noticed the Italian restaurant sign off a corner. I need to be somewhere crowded where all the other peoples' thoughts can help calm me down –help me forget about those drunks.

"How did you find me?" Of all the questions, she had to ask it had to be that one. Yet again, she is human and I cannot explain to her that I followed people's thoughts, looking through their images, waiting to see her face.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"That's bullshit and you know it." She has a mouth on her. "How did you really find me? Did you follow me?"

Now she must think of me as a stalker. "Not exactly. Bella please listen to me when I tell you this, just trust me."

Bella's brown eyes stared at me and she was not happy by my response to her question. "Trust is an issue for me, Edward and you know what? I am sick and tired of your games. You say we should not be friends but yet your siblings gave me a ride home today and you practically saved my life when I have no idea how you found me. People who are not friends do not do that. So did you follow me? Yes or no?"

"No."

"Then how did you find me?"

Why must this girl be so persistent? Can't she just thank me and get over it?

And before I knew it, Bella walked out of her chair and outside to the parking lot. Luckily, we did not order any food and I grabbed her hand before she could get any farther away from me. "Why must you keeping running away?"

"Because I'm good at it."

I know the feeling.

"Look would you please take me home, okay?"

I nodded my head but I really need to know more about this girl. I need to know why I cannot read her thoughts. It was the same with her father but it was a bit different, I could see and hear things but it was more of a blockage somehow. I need to know more. And the fact that, she is asking _me _questions is becoming harder for me to get close. "I have secrets, Bella."

"We all have secrets, Edward. That is what makes us human."

Human…I have not been human for a long time, Bella. And for that reason alone, she should run away from me. I noticed that she is staring at me but I cannot look at her because if I look at her…I do not know what will happen. I am becoming compassionate around Bella and she does not know the control she has over me.

"I'm going to try and be reasonable, okay? Is it a secret how you found me? Or is it a part of _your_ secret how you found me?"

"Both." I admitted. She thanked me and I looked at her in confusion. Why should she thank me? I have not done anything.

"For being honest with me."

"You're welcome…I think. Bella, may I ask you a question?"

"Um sure."

"How do you feel?" I have to know. If I cannot read her thoughts, then she has to tell me something –anything. But she laughed at me when I told her that she is a hard book to understand.

"I remember what my mom once said to me about three years ago. She said that even though I don't express myself a lot in some ways, she…my mom somehow could tell how I was feeling." Bella explained as she twirled her hair around and smiling. "She said it was my eyes. The eyes always show something."

"Your mom sounded like a bright woman."

"Yeah, she was. Even though, she did not go college. I always thought my mom a very smart person."

"_She was the only person…she was my best friend."_

She misses her mother dearly. I could see that Bella was putting up a fight to not show her emotions as she spoke of her. I asked her my question once more and I watched at the corner of my eye, Bella rubbing her temple before she spoke. "I feel lonely sometimes…like there isn't a person in the world that would not understand me or stand to be with me. And that feeling hasn't gone away for the past four years."

Bella is lonely. That is what I did not expect to hear but I am glad I did. All of my eternal life, I could not find the one person I need to be with forever because I was not looking or maybe I was not trying. Rosalie did not have to look and neither did Carlisle. They found their other half by horrid circumstances and changed them. But Bella is different; I did not find her bruised or dying. Did I found her? Or did she found me?

The rest of the ride turned into a comfortable silence and I desperately wanted to speak to Bella once more and learn more things about her but what could I possibly ask of her? I told her that we should not be friends and her response was that she did not want any friends. But she admitted that she lonely and no one could understand. Maybe….just maybe…we could understand each other in the future. No! What am I thinking? Bella is a human and I, a bloodthirsty monster, cannot be close to her.

Being the gentleman I am, I walked her to her front door and I was ready to leave but when she turned around, my breath hitched a moment because our faces were only inches apart. I desperately wanted to feel her skin on my fingertips and began to notice that her heart was beating faster than normal. Am I making her feel this way? Her lips parted; slightly bit and I wanted to kiss her –no! I have to do something else quick or else I will lose control. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her palm, smiling as her heart quickens even more.

"Good night Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

The second she closed the door behind her, I got inside my car and began driving to home. What happened? How did she affect me like this? Before I knew it, I was in the garage and found Rosalie fixing her new car with her long, blonde hair in a ponytail. She had some dirt and oil on her cars but she did not mind. Fixing cars was her passion like music is to me. "Where have you been, Edward?" Rosalie asked her head still inside her car.

"I followed Bella."

She took her head out and glared at me. "You what? Why would you follow a human, Edward? She is of no importance."

"Alice received a vision a little while ago and I could not bear to not do anything while she was in Port Angeles." I told her while Rosalie sat on the counter, cleaning her gear and also, giving me a glare. "She almost received your fate tonight. The same fate that made you eternally immortal."

Rosalie stopped what she was doing and in her mind, I saw those men and their laughter in the darkness. I stepped away from her mind; I remembered seeing those thoughts of her last night as human when we first meet. "And what did you do then?" She asked.

"I took her to a restaurant but I desperately wanted to kill them and yet…Bella, she was not in shock." I told her.

"Edward?" Esme called out as she and everyone else walked inside the garage. "Is everything alright? Jasper could sense your emotion from the living room."

"I'm fine…for now."

"So what happened after the restaurant?"

And I told them what happened when we got inside and what happened after. I even admitted what I was feeling throughout the entire time in my car with her. Esme gasped as she held Carlisle's hand, "That poor girl. Do you think her father knows what she is feeling?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Most kidnap victims don't even say anything after being abducted and seven years is a long time. It is amazing though that Bella told you something about her past. She may be lonely and not able to trust anyone, but I believe Bella can rely on you, Edward."

"I do not understand. Why me?"

"Perhaps Jasper was right. She is almost a female version of you, son. But also, I think you two have more in common than you think?"

"Like what, Carlisle? Is Bella a murderous killer? Does Bella have powers?" I questioned, throwing my hands up in the air. "Bella is human. A human and a vampire can never be. It will be catastrophic for both of our parts. She can never have a child or visit her father and the Volturi will punish our family."

"Who said anything about a human and a vampire being together?" Alice smiled at me. "You have feelings for her, Edward."

"No I do not."

"You like her!"

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Wait, no! Alice!" If she starts jumping around and singing, I am going to hurt her. Sorry Jasper but you may have to live without your mate.

"Alice, leave your brother alone." Esme chuckled as she pulled Alice away from me. "But do you Edward? Do you have feelings for Bella?"

"No." I said after a couple of seconds. "Nor will I ever have them for her."

I ran to my bedroom, put it any CD onto my player, and listened as I tried to think. Do I have feelings for Bella? No, I could not. I do not have any feelings for her other than annoyance…and protectiveness. I have to see her. I do not know why but I have to see Bella. I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran through the woods to find myself on top of a tree, looking down at Bella's open window. It was almost like an invitation. Bella was in her room with headphones plugged into her ear, which luckily gave me a chance to enter her room and hid in the darkness.

Her hair is wet and her body smelled like vanilla, she took a bath. And she smells…enchanting. I watched as Bella took off her earplugs and sat down on her bed, taking _Pride and Prejudice_ out on her lap. Jane Austen? I watched as her eyes scanned the words on each page, flipping by the minute. I wonder which page she was on that was making her brown eyes twinkle with delight and her lips parted to a smile.

"Bella?" A male's voice called from below and I realized it is her dad.

"Hey dad, how was work?" She asked, closing her book as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Long. I have been meaning to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"_This is going to be hard_," his thoughts showed me.

"Bella I am sorry for being…distant and not giving you a break from the whole…kidnapping thing." The Chief explained and realized how similar Bella and her father are. They do not reveal their emotions and it is hard for them to show it. "There have been little kidnapping cases and none of them were similar to yours but what happened with Maggie, I just could not bear for her parents to go through the same thing your mom and I did."

"Dad I understand how you feel and I am so sorry for lashing out on you like that. It's just a touchy subject for me that's all."

"I know kiddo. I know. But maybe someday, you can try and tell me." He said and stood up, walking to the door.

"Do you blame me?"

Charlie turned around and asked, "Blame you for what?"

"Do you blame me for not saving mom?"

**a/n: I just love the bickering between two siblings. I have a younger brother, two years younger than me, but our fights are now...more like cussing and smacking behind the heads. But of course, he cannot hit me because I am a girl :) Lol. **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	10. Dreaming of Me

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

"Do you blame me?"

Charlie turned around and asked, "Blame you for what?"

"Do you blame me for not saving mom?"

In Charlie's thoughts, I see different images of his late ex-wife but there was one image that caused me to pause in my spot. It was Bella in a black dress, sitting down as a priest was speaking, holding a little black book, and there were people around her. That was when I realized it was the day of a funeral and Bella's face was emotionless, except for her sad brown eyes. They were filled with tragedy and disappointment. I see that in the mirror every day.

"No. No I do not –I will _**never**_ blame you, Isabella." Charlie said and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are my daughter. I know Renee and she would rather die than lose you all over again. And I know Phil will feel the same way about you. You fought that night, remember? You fought so hard, Bells. I will never blame you because you are my daughter and I love you."

Bella smiled sadly at her father and I noticed she was holding back her tears. "I don't think I ever heard you say that to me. Or maybe you did but I wasn't listening."

Charlie chuckled as he patted her shoulder carefully and stopped for a moment when he got to the door. "When you stop fighting, you stop living. So Bells whatever fight you are in right now, you have to fight like hell until you win. Which means you cannot give up."

"I never planned to, Dad."

"That's my girl."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Through Charlie's eyes, Bella's lip turned into a big smile. A happy smile. "I love you too."

I waited until Charlie left the room and went to his own room that I hid away from the shadows as Bella turned off her lights and got underneath her covers. She sighed loudly as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling above her. She was mumbling something and I realized she was counting. Counting what? Sheep? But it seems to be working for Bella because her eyes were fluttering shut and soon, I could hear her heartbeat and breathing in the same rhyme.

Did I dare go closer?

Her intoxicating smell was…powerful and the monster inside of me wanted to grab her by the shoulders and drink her dry but I could not do that. I cannot do that to my family, Chief Swan, or to Bella herself. My feet took me closer to the sleeping beauty and inhaled her scent, trying to control the monster in me. "Edward," my eyes widen, hearing my name but realized that Bella's eyes were still closed.

She is dreaming….of me.

I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

And I wanted it to be a good thing.

"Edward…run, get away." She whispered as her head turned a bit. "No…Xander help...mom…no…I won't go ba–_NO_!" Bella screamed as I ran back to my hiding spot as she sat straight up, gasping for air. Then, something unexpected happens next she began to cry and pulled the covers back, crying on the side of her pillow.

Something new rose up in me and it burned in my chest until I felt like I could not draw another breath. It aches so dreadfully that I ran out of the room, not bothering to close the window, and ran back to my room, not wanting to explain to my family where I have gone. A part of me wanted to go back and feel that ache again, and make Bella's sorrows go away but another part of me was wishing I had never returned to Forks. This human was causing my insides to turn and trouble for me. I closed my eyes and exhaled, the burning sensation gone and I felt like I could breathe again.

Alice walked inside my room unannounced and sat down on the floor, looking through my music collection. "So why were you in Bella's bedroom, Edward?"

"It does not surprise me that you saw me." I said.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"I do not know Alice. I can't…there is something about her –something that I cannot put my finger on…she is different." I tried to explain, remembering how she spoke to her father and the nightmares she received. "What do you see in her future?"

Alice shrugged, "After you left her room, it turned into a blur. It is either Bella changing her own future or someone is going to change for her."

"Someone like who?"

Alice shrugged once more, "Whoever it is I do not think it is not at Bella's best interest. Let's see her tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to ask her how she is feeling?"

"Yes but at school."

"No tomorrow. The weekend is too long." Alice said and I nodded my head, not really in a mood to have another small argument with Alice.

I kept myself occupied throughout the night, listening to music and reading old novels including _Pride and Prejudice_, wondering what makes it Bella smile the way she did. I do not see it. Both Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are incredibly intelligent but yet, stubborn for their own wellbeing. I have read as a human and many times as a vampire but what is it that makes Bella smile?

_"Occupied__ in observing Mr. Bingley's attentions to her sister, Elizabeth was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. __Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying." _

"You do realize you are reading aloud, don't you?" Jasper's voice chuckled, interrupting my reading. "I thought you hated the book."

"I don't hate it…I find it…indifferent." I said, putting the book back to its shelf.

"Alice told me that you went to see her. Did you control yourself?"

"Yes but for a moment, I wanted to take her right there to feel her blood in my mouth." I told him. Out of all of my siblings, Jasper was easier to talk to not only because he has powers but because he does not judge me so quickly. "But I fought it and surprisingly, I heard her say my name in her dream. What am I feeling, Jasper? What is this aching feeling?"

Jasper chuckled, "I do not know because your emotions all over the place but perhaps, Alice was right before. You do like her and maybe –just maybe falling in love with her."

Love?

"She is human," I said. "It won't work out."

"How do you know that when you won't even try?"

"It's not like riding a bicycle, Jasper." I snarled at him. "She is human and I am a vampire."

"You cannot keep using that excuse. What if she wasn't human? What if she was something else? What would you do, Edward?"

"…I might consider it." I said after some thought and smiled. "As long as she isn't some mutt."

The rest of the night, I stayed in my room trying to figure out how to complete my next piece of music but I was stuck as usually for the past decade. I will probably never finish it. Just then, Alice barged into my room saying we should visit Bella right now and I looked at the clock to see it was only nine in the morning. Would she even be up this early? But unfortunately, all of us are going to see Bella except for Carlisle and Esme. I allowed Jasper and Alice to be in my car while Emmett and Rosalie drove Emmett's Jeep.

What am I supposed to say to Bella when she sees us at her front door? Hello, Bella yes I watched you fall asleep last night and couldn't help but notice that you were crying. How are you? That would be an eventful conservation throughout the evening. When we arrived, I could hear her heartbeat in her room and I wanted to know what she is doing. Before I knew it, we stood on her porch as Alice touched the doorbell and we waited. Bella's shocking face was the first thing I saw and she looks beautiful.

"We wanted to see how you were," Alice answered Bella's question before I could. "Edward told us about last night?"

Her brown eyes turned to me with confusion and a…spark of amusement. "And what did your dear brother tell you?"

"Can we come in or not? It's raining." Rosalie yelled, annoyed.

"Manners, Rosalie." I growled in a tone that a human could not hear.

The living room was simple with a couch and a chair with a big screen television on the wall. What caught my eyes were the photos of a young Bella with her mother and father. But more were photos of Bella as a toddler. My eyes caught one of a newspaper clipping of when she was found or more like she found her parents.

"So I'm getting the feeling all of you didn't come over here to see how I was."

"But we are." Alice said. "I can't imagine going through something like that and not being scared."

She snorted out of amusement and disgust, "A couple of drunks won't scare me that easily. I have been through worse."

For some reason that angered me. She did not even seem upset at all last night and now, she acts like everything that happened to her in the past was some sort of joke. How could Bella not feel that tiny emotion of fear? Then, Alice opened her huge mouth by inviting Bella to sleepover at our house. We didn't even talk about this and Alice asked Bella without any of our consent.

"What do you do at a sleepover?" She asked.

"_That is so sad. She has never been at a sleepover."_ Alice thought.

What surprised me was Bella's answer after Alice explained to her what they would do at a sleepover. "Sorry but not interested."

"But you've never been to one."

"And not planning to. Thank you for asking, Alice but…I think it's strange that I am the only person you guys talk to let alone give rides to and inviting to a sleepover at _your_ house." She reminded us and I could not help but smile. Bella is smart. "I'm sorry but I cannot go."

Alice gave her a sad look, almost similar to a lost puppy. "Are you sure? This sleepover won't make you feel so lonely anymore and we can –"

"Wait! Stop and rewind –what did you just say?" she asked and turned to glare at me. It was worse than Rosalie's glare at times, which is not a good thing.

"_She is angry at you, brother."_ Jasper chuckled.

"No, I would never have noticed, Jasper. Thank you." I snarled in a low tone.

"You told your family about our conservation? No do not speak. I do not want to hear it. Do you desperately want to know why I do not have friends? It is because I do not trust people. The only person I can trust is _me_! Now get out of my house."

"Bella –"

"Get…out!" She said slowly, through my clench teeth, opening the door wide open for us. Her heart was beating like a drum out of anger and her face turned red. She looked enchanting but she did not look my way as she slammed the door in front of my face. "Ugh! The nerve of him…."

"Alice –"

"I'm sorry I know I should have not mentioned that part but she said no!" Alice pouted.

"_The only person I can trust is __**me**__!" _

I sighed, sadly, as I went back to the car. Bella really is stubborn and if I thought she had walls before, she now has bricks because of Alice's big mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I followed the crowd of people that will lead me to the misty air outside. I grabbed a cab and got inside with my one luggage in hand. "Where to, sir?"

"Port Angeles."

"Why all the way over there?"

"I guess you can say I am looking for an old acquaintance of mine." I told the taxi driver and pulled out a file with the numbers on top: X45.

Let us see how my old student is doing in her new home.

**a/n: this is probably my shortest chapter on this story but I am glad that I finally did Edward's POV. So let me know what you guys think :) And I will try to update at the end of the week or something but it is hard especially with college life now and trying to update my other stories. **

**Anyways, comment!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>


	11. Things Happen for a Reason

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

After I was done with my second run, I was shocked to see more than one police cruiser in front of the house and something in my gut is telling me that they were not here for a personal visit to see me. As I round the corner, the photographers were leaving the house whispering to one another, saying something like necklace. Suddenly, my dad pulled me into another bear hug, "Where have you been?" he yelled.

"I went for a run." I said, pulling away and looked around the house to see the officers chattering with one another. "Dad, what's going on?"

"How long did you run?"

"I don't know about two hours."

Charlie sighed, "Someone broke in the house and went in your room."

My eyes widen and immediately, ran upstairs to see that everything I have ever owned was on the floor. My bed was upside, my clothes were on the floor, and my closet door was broken –my closet! I ran inside my closet and breathed a sigh of relief because whoever was in my room did not find my weapons or take any of the files that I secretly hidden. Charlie told me to look around to see if anything is missing but the more I look, the more I become confused. Why would a burglar kidnap a picture of me and take my hairbrush?

"Bella, I think it's safe that you stay at a friend's house." Charlie said when he came in, his eyes sweeping over the mess.

I scoffed, "I don't have friends, remember?" Charlie frowned at me. And I sighed; I cannot believe these words are coming out of my mouth. "Alice Cullen came by earlier with her siblings and offered me to sleepover at her house tonight."

Charlie smiled, "That's great. I'm going to call their parents and see if it is alright with them."

"Can't I just stay at your friend's house –the guy that gave me the car?"

Charlie shook his head, "The Cullens are nice people, Bella. I am positive that their sons will protect you."

"I don't know them." I said bluntly.

"Then you can get to know them. Besides, I am sure Jacob needs to focus on your car." He said and a blurry image of a small boy with a huge grin came to my mind.

I do not know how but Alice Cullen managed to get me to sleepover at her house.

* * *

><p>I packed a few of my clothes, two books, and several small weapons in my duffle bag and wishing that I could chase these burglar than sleepover at a stranger's house. I grabbed my laptop just in case and my eyes wandered around the room, hoping there is something that the burglar left. But what exactly? Is it just a regular burglar or a Division agent? I rather have a burglar after me.<p>

Charlie drove me to the Cullen's house and for some reason; I did not find it surprisingly that the house I encountered on my first run in Forks has to be the Cullen's house. It suits their style: far away from town and quiet. Alice's face was the first I saw when the door opened and unexpectedly, she hugged me. "I knew you would change your mind! I knew it!"

"Uh, Alice I need oxygen." I gasped and noticed her siblings were in the living room behind her with amused smirks.

"Hello Chief Swan. Our parents are inside so please come in." Alice said and the moment I stepped inside, my eyes wandered over the exquisite taste around from old artifacts to paintings to flowers, Mrs. Cullen must be some woman with this type of expensive taste. Then again, she has to be superhuman to take care of five children that were not hers. "Carlisle and Esme are upstairs in his office; I'll take you to them."

"Dad, no." I whispered, nearly begging.

I didn't want to be alone with them yet because that would mean, I would have to stay for the night.

"So why are you here?" Rosalie snarled at him as she took Emmett's arm. They looked like to be an old married couple. "I thought we weren't good enough to be your friends."

"I never said that, Rosalie. I decided to stay here because…someone broke into my room while I was out." I told him and shifted my feet uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at their faces. "Cha-my dad thinks it is best that I stay here."

"So you are endangering this family?"

I flinched, memories of my mom and Phil's death flowing back to me. "No I am not. I do not know who would want to break into my room because they did not steal anything valuable to me."

"How do you know that? How do you know it is not the people that took you away?"

"Rosalie!" Edward yelled.

I looked away at the siblings and tried to remember how to breathe. Even if she is right, I have no other choice but to stay here. If it were a Special Division agent after me, he would know that I would take the first plane out of Washington. But that would mean…he knows that Charlie is my father and the Chief of Police now. Gosh, I hate not knowing.

Finally, the parents and Alice came down the stairs, Charlie stood by my side, and I wanted to grip his arm so he would take me out of here. But I did not. It would seem childish.

"Bella, Charlie told us about what has happened and we will try and make sure you will feel safe." Esme told me. Her beauty is just as similar as the rest of her family but her dark haired beauty, reminded of Snow White. And for some reason, her hair color and smile made me miss my mom more.

"Are you sure you are okay with this? What if Rosalie was right? What if it was my kidnappers?" I questioned them.

"We have your father's number on speed dial."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning," Charlie promised and patted my shoulder before thanking the Cullens again and leaving me alone in their house.

"Okay, so what should we first?" Alice jumped with excitement and I had to step away from her happiness.

"Homework."

"Nails."

"Homework."

"Movies."

"Homework," I said once again in my monotone voice. If I did my homework slowly, perhaps they could leave me alone. For all I know, they already finished their homework.

"But it is a Saturday," Alice whined.

"I like a head start."

"Alice, leave her alone." Edward spoke up and I looked at him gratefully but felt a tiny hit of guilt because I yelled at him before.

And Alice invited me to her house...

"If we watch one movie right now, then can I do my homework?" I asked with sigh and grimaced as Alice gave me another hug and she ran upstairs to pull out the collection of movies with Jasper by her side.

"Her hyper and cheerful attitude is not contagious is it?" I asked and everyone around me chuckled.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I did not do any of my homework after watching the movie because we watched three more after that and it already became dark enough to eat dinner. I was surprised to see a lot of food on the table but then again, she has Emmett as a son and he looks a bear. We ate in dinner in silence but at times, they would ask me innocent questions and I appreciate that but then, Rosalie would ruin it for me with her inappropriate and angry questions.<p>

"So Bella have you decided which college you would want to attend to next year?" Carlisle asked me.

I sipped my water, trying to think of an answer. But I have none. I have made many lies in the past about colleges but those were undercover. I actually never thought about attending college –hell, I never thought I would attend high school.

"Um, no not really. I never thought about it in the past." I told him honestly. "But I do want to go. My parents could not attend college when they had me –they were my age and I do not want my dad to feel…like he didn't raise me right."

"Well, that is the most honest answer I have ever heard." Esme smiled. "Your father is lucky to have you."

I chuckled at her choice of words, "No ma'am he's not. I am lucky to have him."

"Because he's alive and not in the ground?"

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped at her daughter.

I turned my head, my eyes staring at the cold, gorgeous woman by Emmett's side. "You don't know me."

"Yes I do in fact. You are just a teenager girl who wants everyone to feel bad for her and befriend her –"

"You honestly think that I want people to feel bad for me? You think I am just a pathetic little victim. Let me tell you something, Rosalie. I am not weak –I was _never_ weak. So do not make accusations at me because you do not know me or my past. And to answer your earlier question, yes I am lucky to have my dad alive right now because if he wasn't…" I sighed, trying to think of the right words to finish that sentence but my eyes stayed focused on my drink.

"If he wasn't…?" Edward questioned for me to continue.

I lifted my eyes, staring at Edward's now topaz eyes. "You really don't want me to finish that sentence. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Cullen but I lost my appetite."

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my wrist as I tried to make a run to the stairs but his grip is too hard to run away from. "Rosalie, apologize to her." Edward demanded from his sister.

"She doesn't have to, Edward."

"Yes she does."

"I want an apology from her, not a force one. Now let me go."

Edward scoffed as he released his death grip on me. "Then you will never get one. Rosalie is selfish."

"And I think Bella is too." Rosalie added as if Edward's words did not hurt her at all. If I had a sibling telling me that, he would end up in the hospital five minutes later. "She wants to keep her secret a secret from everyone including her own father and she loves the attention at school."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. If you don't, why have you told anyone about your past?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the blood, the sounds, the smell of gunpowder, and the faces. I reopened my eyes and stared at this perfect family. "William Glasser once said_, 'What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today._'

"Why don't you think about that for a while?"

I did not wait for anyone to say anything else as I ran up the stairs and closed the bathroom door behind me. I knew they had another bathroom downstairs but it wouldn't mean I could get away. My hands then gripped the counters of the white sink, trying to remember how to breathe, and lifted my head to see my reflection. My face was red with anger…or was it embarrassment? Was Rosalie right? Am I being selfish by not telling my dad about Special Division? But I am protecting him…from something he does not know exists.

"Damn it," I screamed as I punched the wall and cussed once more, seeing blood on my knuckles and a hole on the wall. This is the worst sleepover ever.

"Bella, is everything okay in there? We heard screaming." Carlisle's voice said outside.

I opened the door to see Dr. Cullen standing there with a concern look on his face. I did not say anything but show him my hand. His lips twitched, almost like he was going to smile but he did not and pulled me aside, to his office. He has a lot of books and paintings in his office but it did not surprise me to see photos of his family. I sat down; watching as he took out bandages and everything else that could be at a hospital.

"Did you rob the hospital or something?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well you never know when a person is injured outside of the hospital."

"I didn't do this on purpose. It was an accident. I lost control of my anger for a moment –and I promise I will pay for that hole on the wall." I said.

"Bella, don't worry. Besides, Esme always waited to recreate that bathroom for a long time." Carlisle said and then, smiled. "You just gave her a perfect excuse and she, and I are not mad at you." I hissed at the sizzling pain of alcohol on my hand. "I know Rosalie can be much but she should not have –"

"She's angry and worried about the safety of her family. I get it." I interrupted him. "I would be too if some girl is staying for the night at my house because a burglar stole things only from her room. I am sorry though for my actions and my choice of words at the table. It was rude and inappropriate."

Once Carlisle done with my hand, he put the medical tools away to the side and looked at me. "Bella, I understand how hard it is to open up to someone especially if you do know him or her. No one is forcing you to reveal your deep, dark secrets in one day. Alice already sees you as a potential friend and Edward…they want to be your friend. I think you do as well."

"But I **_can't_**."

"Why not?"

I tried to grip my hands but one of them bandaged up. Why is he pressing this issue on me? "I rather not go to another funeral."

Carlisle's golden eyes soften. "Is that what you are afraid of? That if you get close to people, they will die."

I shrugged, "People always leave one way or another. If you don't mind, I rather get ready to go to bed."

"It's nine o'clock."

"I'm tired." I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs to see Edward and Alice talking in hushes whispers –or more like angry whispers. Edward lifted his head, his eyes locking with mine and I looked away, feeling my heart quicken by the second.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But I am going to bed. It's been an interesting Saturday so far."

"But you cannot sleep on the couch."

"I'm sure it's fine, Alice. I would rather be down here than…up there if I hear anything." I said with a sad smile.

"Rosalie and Emmett are out with Jasper. They won't be back until later tonight." Edward informed me and stepped around Alice to walk to me. "Bella about before, I want to apologize for telling my family about our private conservation."

"Hence the word 'private'." I reminded him.

"I am sorry."

And that was it. Those words did something to my chest because I was starting to see Edward differently. He looks like he is sorry, his handsome, pale face showing that he is worried and scared. Then, I did something that I would never do. I tiptoed up and kissed his cheek, whispering "Thank you." And I walked around him to get my duffle bag.

"We'll leave you alone." Edward said, and grabbed Alice's arm before she could say anything to me.

After changing into my sweat pants and a rock band T-shirt, I pulled out my laptop onto the table in front of me. None of the Cullens was around downstairs, so that means the coast is clear. I pulled out different files that Xander sent me before about the mysterious murders of the others. There has to be another connection. There has to be something that can show me how Special Division found them.

If I didn't kill Peter, would he have called Noah and tell him about my fake death? But the bigger question is, if I never came to Forks would Maggie still be the victim?

"No, stop it Bella. You cannot think about the 'what ifs?'" I told myself and continued on typing.

But after an hour on my laptop, there was nothing I could have found. It was just luck for Special Division to have found them. My eyes stared at my desktop background; it was a photo of me with Charlie and Renee, a couple of weeks after I returned. The last memory I have as a family together. Now I really regret killing Peter because I could have asked him how he found me in Phoenix. I closed my laptop out of frustration and jumped, seeing Edward in front of me. The table in between us.

"Jeez, don't you have a bell or something? Don't scare a girl like that."

He smiled at me, "Sorry." Unexpectedly, he sat down on the table across from me and taps my laptop. "Research?"

"Something like that," I chuckled. "So why are you down here? Don't have anything to do on a Saturday night."

"No, not really."

"What do you do if you and your family don't go into town?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, "My family and I do different things to occupy ourselves for the nights."

I grimaced. "Ew that was something I did not need to imagine."

Edward laughed again and I stared at him surprise. People at school say he has this brooding and depressing attitude but the more I am with him; I do not see it as much. Maybe it was his ominous attitude that is contagious. "I mostly allow myself to drown in my music." He said.

"Do you play anything?"

"I play a bit of everything but the piano is my sanctuary. What is your sanctuary, Miss. Swan?"

I could not help but chuckle. He acted like a gentlemen in the early 1990's. "Well, if you must know Mr. Cullen, it is reading and writing. I like to write what I feel, what I see…it feels good to be lost in something that seems like seconds, but really hours."

"You just took the words out of my mouth."

And then, we just talked. Well I did actually, because Edward started playing twenty questions with me and he was still not done with his questions. I never felt so talkative before and I do not know if that is a good thing. He asked me about boyfriends and I, of course, told him that no guy would want to be with a girl with a secretive and disturbing past. But the other questions are making me laugh having fun –a feeling I have not had since my mom's death. It was almost midnight and I was surprised that I allowed Edward to sit on the same couch with me but I kept a pillow in front of my chest, almost like a barrier.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason?" He asked me. That was his final question of the night.

"Wow that is something I never thought you would ask me. Um, give me a moment?" I asked and began tapping my knee, trying to think of the right choice of words.

"Our lives are like books, so we have many chapters. Some are really interesting while others are horrible in this sad way. I can regret everything I have ever done in my life but it cannot change –I cannot change it. At times, I wish I could change the past…but sometimes the past changes me. I have to take everything as a lesson and try to move on. But I cannot just close my story; I have to turn to the next page instead."

"Bella, if you spend your life regretting about your mom's death, or anything else that has happened in the past –trust me when I say this to you." His topaz eyes held me as he speaks. "You will have wasted your valuable life on regret and mistakes."

"Sounds like to me that you are an expert on that."

"I have spent my life trying to fix my mistakes but I can't."

"Mistakes are a part of being human right?"

"It's part of 'life is not fair'," he smiled –a crooked smile that I instantly like.

I could not help but smile, remembering our first conservation together. I cannot believe he remembered my last words to him before the almost car accident. Then, I realized we have been staring at each other, without talking, longer than seconds and turned my head away, trying to focus on something else interesting.

"It is getting late and we should probably go to bed." He spoke up and I turned my head around, agreeing with him.

"So tomorrow is my turn?"

"Your turn for what?"

"To ask the twenty questions." I said and saw the horror look on his face. "Relax, Edward. I am not going to ask any embarrassing questions or anything too personal. You respect my past –my life and I am going to respect yours."

I lay down on the couch with the blankets on top of me and watched as he walks up on the stairs, his figure disappearing with the darkness. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Good night Edward."

Before the drowsiness could get to me, I thought I heard a faint whisper, "Goodnight Bella."

**A/N: Do you like the conservation between Edward and Bella? Comment, please**

**-DisneyRBD**


	12. Shopping with the Cullens

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV:**

_It was dark when I stepped inside the house, which I do not find shocking because mom said she and Phil were going out on a date. Even when you are a married, you still have to spice up a marriage. I shook my head, trying to make sure my thoughts would not go there tonight. Tonight it is just me, Shakespeare, and mint ice cream. I turned around the corner to living room and halted, seeing my mom and Phil tied up with tapes on their mouths and guns pointing behind their heads. _

"_Hello Isabella. Miss me?" Peter's mocking voice questioned me. _

"_Let them go." _

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see there is a lesson you still need to learn." _

_Suddenly, a gunshot echoed in the house and felt something splattered on me. My body stood frozen, staring at Phil's lifeless body in front of me. Blood spilling from his head onto the floor. His blood was what is on me. My mom's muffled cries drove my eyes away from the body to see another gun against my mom's head. Before I could do anything, I felt something against stomach and felt a warm wetness in my abdomen. Someone stabbed me. I looked up and my eyes widen, seeing Edward's pale face with those familiar black, coal eyes. _

I sat straight up on the couch and ran to the bathroom, releasing my stomach just in time when I lifted the toilet seat up. Something is wrong. Why would I have a nightmare –a memory that already happened, with Edward in it?

_"Because you know something is different about him and his family." _A voice said inside my head.

I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, taking the smell of vomit out of my mouth. Then I splashed water at my warm face and watched as the lights flickered dangerously in the bathroom. "Calm down, Bella. Breathe…" I whispered to myself and slowly, the lights stopped flickering.

Someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump. "Bella, is everything alright?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and opened the door to see Esme wearing a robe over her night clothing. "What time is it? Did I wake you?"

Esme chuckled as she walked me back to the living room. "It's six thirty in the morning but it's alright. I usually get up early in the mornings. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just…had another bad dream."

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" she asked me but I tried to tell her that I could make my own food but Esme insisted that I do nothing because I am the guest of her home. But I guess she also feels guilty about Rosalie's attitude last night.

I stayed, sitting on the couch typing an email to Xander to see if there is anything else, he can give me. Hopefully, more of ex Special Division agents are nearby so I can get some answers or torture to get the answers. Instantly, I closed my laptop seeing the rest of the Cullen clan walk downstairs in their night clothing and from what Alice and Rosalie are wearing, I felt strange. I never felt so…uncomfortable in clothes before especially if I am wearing comfortable clothes to begin with. There goes my self-esteem.

"Morning," I greeted.

Alice jumped on the couch, sitting beside me with a huge smile on her face. How could this girl be so hyperactive this early in the morning? "So Bella, how do you feel about a little bit of shopping today?"

"Shopping?" I chuckled nervously. "I'm not really a shopping gal."

"We can go to the bookstore after," Edward suggested.

"Please Bella," Alice pouted with her sad eyes. "Edward and Jasper is going with us so you don't get bored with me."

I groaned, "I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?"

"Yes!" Alice jumped, smiling and I noticed that Jasper was also smiling but it looked almost fake but then…there was something else on the lines of his face. I cannot explain it. People say Rosalie and Jasper are twins and I can see it but then, there are moments when I notice that they cannot be siblings. I do not know how but I know that they are not. I just need proof.

"Let's go say in two hours?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah sure," I said and then, Esme put down a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Wow this looks…delicious. I think you outdid yourself, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme." She said.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated with an unknown number and I excused myself from the family as I answered. _"Izzy, you're not going to like what I am going to tell you."_ Xander's voice said to me. I turned my head to see the Cullens chattering with one another and decided to step outside with a jacket on me. _"You want the good news or the bad news?"_

I chuckled, "Is there a difference?"

"_The bad news is that Peter told a friend or two about that little girl you saved. So they know she is alive."_

"And the good news is what?"

"_I can send you their identities and you can tell your dad to put their photos up around town."_ Xander said as I heard typing in the background. _"Trust me; I don't think they are going to expect that."_

"Do they know that I am alive?"

There was a pause and I took that as not a good sign. _"I don't know, Izzy. I wish I knew. But if they do, you know what you have to do."_

"When are they coming to Forks?"

"_I give it a four days top. Be prepare, okay?" _

"I have something else for you to check out. Last night, someone broke into my house and went through my room –only my room. A few photos are gone, clothes, and my hairbrush. I have been staying at a…classmate's house and I need to know if it is them or some creeper."

"_Sounds like to me that you have a secret admirer that you never told me about."_

"Shut it. Call me if you find anything."

I closed my cell phone and screamed in frustration as my hands banged against the railing. No matter what I do, no matter who I kill or save, Special Division, somehow, is always on my trail. I can never get rid of them. After a couple of minutes, standing outside in the freezing cold, I stepped back inside to finish my breakfast and noticed Jasper staring at me with confusion and frustration.

Okay, that is not bizarre or creepy at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV <strong>

"No, please!" Bella's voice screamed throughout the house. I can sense her fear as she is having her latest nightmare and no matter how hard I try, to control her emotions she somehow goes back to being afraid.

Alice grabbed my cold hands and gave me a tight squeeze with a smile on her petite face. "Everything is going to be okay, Jazz. Trust me." I smiled at her. Never second-guess Alice. "Do you want to go downstairs to be closer to Bella? You can probably control her emotions better."

I hesitated. Like Edward, it is hard for me to be near Bella because of her scent but every day, I am trying to control myself. It is a good thing that Rosalie and Emmett took me hunting earlier and I was able to control my thirst. I do not know how Edward was able to control himself around her earlier. Alice grabbed my hand as we walked downstairs and found Bella on the couch, her body moving side to side trying to escape her nightmare. Sweat was on her body and I believed there were also…tears.

"Let them go," She whispered with fear. "No…Phil!"

"Jasper, are you doing it?" Alice asked me.

"I am but…I cannot explain it. It is as if she is trying to fight the calmness." I said, trying to push her emotions out of the away so I can put the fake ones in. "She's going to wake up."

A second later, Alice and I rushed back to the stairs and watched as Bella woken up with fright then she ran to the bathroom to vomit. "We should take her out today. Bella needs it after everything last night." Alice said as we decided to sit on the stairs.

"I still cannot believe Rosalie went that far last night." I commented.

I felt many emotions coming from Bella when Rosalie started that little argument last night at the table. She was angry, confusion, annoyed, and scared all at once. But what no one in my family noticed was how Bella was controlling herself, like she was clutching her firsts when her father was mentioned or how her eyes were closed shut before she answered Rosalie's question. It was like she was monitoring her emotions as if something depraved will happen if she does not.

"Is Bella alright?" Esme asked us as she walked around us.

"I think she needs some food to settle her stomach." Alice suggested.

I watched Bella closely as she exited the bathroom and from the way she is sitting on the coach, she is anxious about something. "How is she?" Edward asked me that I did not realize he was behind me.

"I do not know. She has many emotions right now especially since she woke up from a nightmare two minutes ago."

"Well I think her mood needs to be brightening especially since last night." Alice spoke up and jumped up to walk over to the human. "So Bella, how do you feel about a little bit of shopping today?"

"Shopping?" Bella chuckled nervously. "I'm not really a shopping gal."

Then she will not survive the trip with Alice. Poor little human.

"We can go to the bookstore after," Edward suggested.

I looked at him and sensed that he desires to go with the girls on their shopping trip. Why? Alice told me that Edward and Bella had a long conservation that did not end until midnight but whatever they talked about, I can sense that it made Edward driven to know Bella even more.

"Please Bella," Alice pouted with her sad eyes. "Edward and Jasper is going with us so you don't get bored with me."

She groaned but she reluctantly agreed by saying, "I'm going to regret this later, aren't I?"

Alice jumped happily on the couch but Bella's brown eyes then rested on me. She was curious about something –she was noticing my appearance and I am gratefully that I am wearing a long sleeve shirt as a pajama shirt. She will not notice my scars. Bella left the living room when her phone started to ring and Rosalie and Emmett decided to grace us with her presence.

"Is she going to spend the night again?" Rosalie asked, angry of course.

Alice closed her eyes for a second. "Charlie has not decided. He wants his daughter to be safe. Why were you so rude to her last night, Rose? She did not do anything to you."

"She is putting our family at risk because of our dear brother, Edward, for not shutting his mouth up."

Edward glared back at her, "I did not say anything to Bella that is close to our secret, Rosalie. Besides, I am sure Bella does not even want to know since your attitude to her was rude and childish."

"I'm a childish?"

"Whoa okay, no more fighting or else Esme will take away the piano from you both." Emmett commented and that was when I decided to put clam aura around the room. Too much tension in the room will not only drive me nuts, but our parents as well. "Besides, Rose Bella is just a little human girl. How can she be so bad? I bet she has not hurt a fly."  
>"She nearly strangled Lauren Mallory," She mentioned.<p>

"_Do they know that I am alive?"_ Bella's voice echoed in my super hearing. I doubt anyone else is listening in to her conservation because they are arguing with each other. But that question she asked is very interesting.

What does she mean 'alive'?

"_I don't know, Izzy. I wish I knew. But if they do, you know what you have to do." _A man's voice told her. He sounded tried and miserable.

"_When are they coming to Forks?"_

"_I give it a four days top. Be prepare, okay?" _

"_I have something else for you to check out. Last night, someone broke into my house and went through my room –only my room. A few photos are gone, clothes, and my hairbrush. I have been staying at a…classmate's house and I need to know if it is them or some creeper."_

"_Sounds like to me that you have a secret admirer that you never told me about."_

"_Shut it. Call me if you find anything." _

Who are them? Who was Bella talking to?

I watched Bella walk back in the room, controlling her anger and began eating her pancakes that Esme made her. There is more to Bella Swan than anyone knows and I intend to find out. I do not want our family to be in danger because of her.

Throughout the early afternoon at Port Angeles, Bella's emotion was still the same: happy and frightened. I know that the frightened part was because of Alice's hyperactive mood. A mood that I have no control over –then again, I could never control her emotions because Alice has always been happy. Unfortunately, Edward was not happy because we were basically bellboys, finding more clothes to bring to the girls in their fitting rooms or just waiting for them outside of the store but girls would try to flirt with us.

"No offensive to you guys, but how do you managed to live with her?" Bella asked Edward and I as Alice paid for the latest jewelry for Rosalie.

I could not help but chuckle, "You get used to it after many years."

Bella's eyes softened as she cocked her head to the side, staring at me. "You really love her, huh?"

"I cannot imagine myself without her." I told her truthfully. "Before I met Alice, I was stuck in this dark abyss and she became my light –my sun."

"Wow. So all of your siblings have each other but who do you have Edward?" Bella asked him.

"Is this your first question?" He asked and I looked at him confused. What is he talking about?

"Nope."

"Then I'm not answering it." He grinned down at her and her emotion went to annoyance very quickly.

"Okay, are you hungry? Do you want to go the food court or a restaurant?" Alice asked, linking her arm with mine.

"Food court is fine." Bella said. "You already wasted enough money on me today, Alice. I still cannot believe I allowed you to buy clothes."

"But you are my friend now. Isn't that what friends do for each other?" Alice questioned.

Bella shrugged, "So what are you guys hungry for?"

I choked on my laughter at her question especially since I am around a bunch of tempting humans. Bella has a sense of humor that she does not even realize.

"Oh wait! Edward, I need your advice on something…" Alice said, grabbing Edward's arm and dragging him to another store. She left me alone with Bella. Why?

Abruptly, as if a ton of brick hit me, Bella's emotions hit me all at once hard. She was shocked and scared. But her fear grew by the second. Then, I realized that Bella stopped walking as her eyes were looking forward. I followed where she was looking and notice a man in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair speaking on the phone, standing ahead of us.

"No, it can't be…" Bella whispered and she turned around to face me, her hair whirling around –her scent –damn it, Alice! "Um, I'll meet you guys at the food court. I have to go to the…little girls' room." She lied.

Why is she lying?

"Wait, Bella!" I yelled as Bella's body went stiff. At that same moment, the man talking on the phone turned his head.

"Shit," Bella said with fear in her eyes. "I'll see you there." She said and began to walk fast to the bathroom but the thing is she already passed it.

The man ran past me but I could hear him say, "She is on the run. I repeat the Swan is on the run."

What is going on?

Just on time, Alice ran over to me. "Where is Bella?"

"She went to the bathroom but she passed it and there is a man –"

"A man with blonde hair and all muscular?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "I saw him hurting Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him hitting Bella and then, her future went dark. I cannot see anything else after that."

**a/n: Yeah, I completed another chapter early! Thank you all for your comments so far and I love it that you love it! I hope I did good with Jasper's POV. He is a little difficult...**

**Comment, please!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>


	13. Isabella the Fighter

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV:**

I cannot believe I actually agreed to go shopping with Alice. We have been at the mall for almost three hours and already gone through million clothes and she actually bought some for me. It was so bizarre that she actually bought me clothes as if it was no problem, that money is not the problem. As much as I love the clothes that I got, it did not feel right for her to buy them for me. Alice dragged Edward away to another store, leaving me with Jasper and I noticed how nervous he looked. I could not help but smile it was like he cannot be himself without Alice by his side. They are soul mates and part of one another.

My eyes wandered over the hallways of the other shopping stores, hoping to find the nearest bookstore. But instead, I saw a familiar figure a few feet away from us. A man in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair was talking on his cell phone while looking at a window with clothes on the models and the more I looked at him, the more I realized who it was.

"_Get up, recruit! You piece of shit!" _

_Another force knocked me down, face flat on the ground. My hands began to show the white color of electricity on top of my fingers, revealing how angry this guard was getting me. But before I could strike, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to see a pair of blue eyes, "Don't unless you want to die." _

I turned around, not expecting to be so close to Jasper and moved away a little bit for personal space. "Um, I'll meet you guys at the food court. I have to go to the…little girls' room." I lied.

They cannot know that he is here for me.

"Wait, Bella!" Jasper yelled before I could move and turned my head slowly to see him looking at me.

I said my goodbye to Jasper and immediately, started walking fast. I turned my head around to see him, jogging towards me; I knew I had no other choice. My feet started moving faster and before I knew it, I was running –running away. "Excuse me, Excuse me. Sorry, excuse me." I chanted, running in between the crowds of people and noticing at the corner of my eye, a blur of black chasing me.

I pulled my phone out and dialed speed dial. "Xander?"

"_Izzy, hey! I thought I was going to call you if I found anything about your break in."_

"I think I know who it was! It's Bradley; he's chasing me at the mall."

"_Wait, what? Bradley…that can't be."_

"Xander, I do not have time for second guesses right now when I clearly can see him, trying to catch me. " I said as I ran into the girls' bathroom but knew that will not stop him. My eyes scanned around for a vent or a window. "What am I supposed to do? I came here with friends and lied about going to the bathroom."

"_You have friends?"_

"Xander!" I yelled, frustrated.

"_Well, Izzy you are going to have to ditch those friends of yours unless you want them to find out who you are or worse, die. Like I said before, you know what to do."_

"Yeah, sure sounds easy." I said with sarcasm and closed my phone shut.

I walked inside the biggest bathroom stall with a window on the wall and noticed that it was not too high because there are stairs. I crawled through it and jumped down onto the gated floor. My eyes scanned around and knew it would be easy to lose him but if he activates the chip, then I am going to be a goner. Instead of using the ladder, I jumped off the railing and landed onto the cement, my eyes still searching for Bradley.

I regretted not bringing my gun but luckily, have my two knives in my boot but it will not be enough to take Bradley out and it is not safe to use my powers out in the open. Then, I realized I was in the parking lot of the mall and saw the Cullen siblings standing outside, talking to one another, and probably looking for me. Abruptly, a force pushed me against a wall in the alley and did not react when a hand was on my neck.

"Hello Bradley."

He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "Hello Isabella."

"So how did you find me?"

"Well, it was not too hard considering that Peter did tell me that three of his men were murdered unknowingly in a small town called Forks." He told me, not releasing his hold on me. "You have grown beautifully since the last time I saw you. I almost did not recognize you."

"That was four years ago." I kicked him in the stomach then elbowed him across the face before running for it.

However, I did not run far as he grabbed my hair and pulled back, landing hard onto the cement. Bradley put his foot on top of my chest, his gun pointed at me. "Why are you making this so hard for me, Isabella? I do not want to kill you. When I bring you back, I will become a hero to Noah and he will move up my rank."

"To what? An actual agent?" I laughed without any humor. "Isn't sad that there are young teenagers that are becoming agents before you do? And you have to watch them living the life you wanted every single day. How long have you been working them, Bradley? Noah may consider you as a hero but he will not move your rank up."

"Don't make me angry, Isabella."

"You want to know why you cannot be an agent. You are normal. I'm not." I grabbed his foot and used my electricity on him, shocking him to drop his gun onto the ground. I pushed my hand forward, Bradley's body moving backwards and dropping to the floor, a few feet away from me. I grabbed his gun and took out the bullets before throwing them to the side. "That must make things even sadder because half of the agents are normal humans."

"Why you little –"I flung my arm across, causing the hug garbage can stand in his way to get to me.

I ran out of the alley, searching the Cullens. If they did know I was not in the bathroom, maybe they think I went back to the car and we just leave right now. But I do not see them anywhere. Damn it! Suddenly, someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to the other side of a wall, my chest slamming hard onto the brick wall. I pushed myself away from the wall and side kicked Bradley behind his back and grabbed his head before pushing it against the wall. That is going to leave a bad mark on his forehead.

I ran through the crowds of people at the front hallway, looking for a fake mall cop but there were none visible around. How is that freaking possible? There should be a cop, watching over the citizens in case something like this happens. I turned around and saw Bradley running towards me at full force and I moved my hands once more as the shopping carts blocked his way, running him over. People were looking at him in confusion and I hope that if Bradley does come at me, someone will call the police.

He ran over to me, throwing each punch at me but I blocked each attempt, trying to cover my face and stomach. But I did not expect him to kick my legs, causing me to fall hard on the ground. Why does he keep making me fall on back? I put my legs around his head, tightening the grip and flipped him over the side, my body now on top of me, and threw some punches at his face. Finally, I got off him and looked up to see the horrified faces of women with their children.

"Someone call the police, this man is trying to kill me." I cried, pretending to be scared.

"Watch out!" A man cried but he spoke too late.

Something hit me behind my neck, causing me to feel a little bit of pain but Bradley pushed against the wall, his hands now wrapped around my neck. I could see a little bit of blood on his face as he glared at me intensely.

"Now I want to kill you." He breathed against my ear as I felt pressure on my neck and my airway was cutting off quickly. I put hand on his arm, trying to flow the electricity but I was getting dizzy and my vision was blurry.

Then, a blur pulled Bradley away from me and I fell hard on my butt on the ground, gasping for air. Someone was calling my name but it sounded like an echo, as everything around me was spinning and blurry. Was this how Lauren felt when I choked her? Finally, my senses returned and I saw the real police arresting Bradley with handcuffs and Edward was kneeling besides me, calling my name.

"Bella, are you okay?" I finally could hear him say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said in a hoarse tone. That does not sound sexy. "How did you find me?"

"Well, you passed the bathroom back there and Jasper knew something was wrong. So we went outside and could not find you anywhere near our car. But then, we heard screaming and found that man choking you to death." Edward said angrily and I watched as the police were pulling handcuffed Bradley to the car. "Do you know that man?"

I could lie to him but Bradley did not look like a homeless man or anything realistic that I could tell. Or I could tell the truth…I do not have many options on my lap right now.

"I don't feel too good." I admitted half the truth as I felt my legs tingle and everything turned into darkness when Edward caught me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Alice, where could she have gone?" I asked her, my eyes wandering over the people and the stores, smelling for the familiar scent. But it was too faint so quickly. Where could Bella have gone? "Jasper, where do you think Bella would have gone if that man was after her?"

Jasper pondered over his thoughts quickly as I can see fast images of areas that Bella could be out but I could tell that Jasper was thinking outside of the mall like other stores or an alley. "We should check outside and see if her scent is better to catch on." He told us.

I looked through every stranger's mind to see if Bella's face was in there but none and instantly, regretted looking through stranger's minds because some were disturbing to see and hear. Finally, I found one mind staring at that same muscular man that Alice saw in her vision, fallen over by some carts that hit him.

_"I'm going to kill that bitch,"_ The man thought as Bella's flustered face came inside his mind.

Then, I noticed that man running towards Bella, throwing punches at her but I was more astounded to see that she was able to block each of them. and every person's thoughts were the same as mine: how is it that a girl that is smaller than a big guy able to fight against him? I growled angrily as Bella fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. before I run to her, Alice put her hand against my chest_. "Not yet, Edward. There is more that we need to see."_ She told me.

"You saw her future went dark after he hurts her."

_"Do you see her hurt?"_

No, I do not.

My eyes watched as Bella's legs wrapped around the stranger's head and flipped him over to the side of the sidewalk, her body on top of his, and finally threw punches at him. Jasper held his breathe, as we all smell the little amount of blood. Bella stepped away from him and cried out. "Someone call the police, this man is trying to kill me!" Could this be the same man that broke into her room?

_"That is it. No more Mr. Nice guy,"_ The man said, standing up behind Bella.

He smacked her behind her neck and pushed Bella hard onto the wall, his hands around her neck. Bella's hands hitting him to release her and I could hear her gasping for air. _"Edward, now!"_ Alice yelled and I immediately ran over to him and did not care how much strength I put it, I threw him across the side to where policemen were running towards us.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her, putting my hands against her face. "Bella?"

_"I hope that girl is okay."_

"_She kicked his ass for a while."_

"_Why would a guy want to hurt her?"_

"_I bet that hottie is her boyfriend." _

I ignored every thought that could be surrounding me and focused on Bella's breathing and heart beating. Her brown eyes fluttered opened and stared at me, "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She choked and I helped her stand up. "How did you find me?"

"Well, you passed the bathroom back there and Jasper knew something was wrong. So we went outside and could not find you anywhere near our car. But then, we heard screaming and found that man choking you to death." I said, angrily but careful enough to not hurt Bella's fragile state.

"_I'm going to get that little bitch,"_ The same man thought as he entered inside the car.

"Do you know that man?"

"I don't feel too good." Bella said instead and suddenly, she went limp in my arms.

"You should take her to the hospital, kid." A policeman told me.

"We live in Forks and my father is the best doctor there. Her name is Bella Swan and her father is the Chief of Police in our town," I explained to the officer.

"Chief of Police huh? Then I bet he will love to interrogate this bastard. We'll give you kids a police escort." He said.

"Thank you."

I carried Bella to my car until I allowed Alice to sit with her in the backseat. My thoughts were now all revolved on how this man was hurting Bella and she fought back like it did not matter. Where did she learn how to fight like that? Why did she not tell us about that man before? She would not have gotten hurt.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself. It already happened and there is no going back," Jasper spoke up as he calmed me down with his ability. "If anyone should blame themselves, it should be me. I just watched him chase after Bella and did nothing."

"It's better than eating him." I mumbled.

Jasper chuckled, "Perhaps but Bella just showed us that she can actually take care of herself. I wonder who taught her how to fight." He wondered.

"Alice, when is she going to wake up?" I asked as we followed the police speeding in front of us and there was a car catching up with us as well. But I desperately wanted to drive the speed that we are used to because it is better than this slow speed. "Alice?"

"In about fifteen minutes once we get to the hospital." She said. "Who do you think that man is? I doubt he is some burglar. He knew Bella."

"I don't know, Alice. I honestly do not know."

Alice was right. By the time, we got to the hospital, Bella woken up claiming she has a headache. Carlisle was already waiting for us with his team as I helped carried Bella to a medical room. However, we could not stay in the room because it was too crowded but instead we waited outside until Esme came and took Jasper and Alice's spot. Jasper could never get use to staying at a hospital for more than five minutes.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen we would like for you and your son to come with us." The Port Angeles policeman asked us and Charlie Swan was already in the room, standing up with a grim expression on his face, this thoughts wondering about his daughter.

"What is going on? I need to see my daughter." Charlie asked.

"We found cameras inside and outside of the mall." The policeman told us as he pressed a button on the remote and the screen of the projector showed four squares of inside the mall. I could see different angles of Jasper and Bella talking to one another. "Your daughter spotted this man –Bradley and she knew him because her reaction was to run away. Now the cameras showed us that Bella went to another floor below to the bathroom and somehow, your daughter ended up in the alleyway."

"What do you mean 'somehow'?" Charlie asked.

"Your daughter obviously used a window to escape and unfortunately, the camera in the alley was not working but there was one at the side, near the parking lot. And there are more cameras that caught each moment in front of the mall." There were now different angles of the outside mall.

We watched as Bella exited from the alley, her eyes searching for something or someone. Was she looking for us? Esme put her hand on my arm, noticing how angry I am when that Bradley man pushed Bella in front of the wall. But I chuckled when she kicked him at his back and pushed his head against the wall. Then, those cameras revealed those last fighting moments that I already witnessed.

"Now I don't know about you but that does not sound like a burglar would go so far because I doubt any burglar could stand up against your girl." He commented to Charlie. "This Bradley guy knows your daughter and she knows him. Now, I am going to allow you and your men question your kid and Bradley unless you want us to?"

"No that's fine we got it covered." Charlie said but his thoughts were also on Bella's fighting skills. "Edward, I want to thank you for saving Bella."

"It was no problem, Chief Swan."

"No, it was not nothing. I know any stranger would have done the same thing but I am glad it was you." He said and patted me on the shoulder.

"_These morons honestly think they can keep me in jail. I have another thing coming,"_ Bradley thought, as a nurse was stitching the side of his head as he was handcuffed to a chair. He gave me a hateful glare but it did not affect me.

"Charlie, we found Bella's photos and her hairbrush in his car." Another town policeman told Charlie.

Charlie walked up to Bradley and asked, "Did you break into my house and stole my daughter's things?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Answer me right now or you are looking for a life in prison for assaulting a policeman's daughter."

"Oh sounds scary," Bradley chuckled. "But to answer your question, I did break into Isabella's room and took her things. However, the mess was not my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"There was another man, but his face was covered up, and he attacked me."

"_Another man was making sure that Bella's stuff was not getting taken?"_ Charlie thought. _"What is going on?" _

"And you don't know who he is?"

"Nope."

Charlie sighed, "Take him to the station."

"Do you honestly think that it is now over, Chief Swan?" Bradley questioned as his hands were now handcuffed behind his back. "Five of them are alive, all around the globe and your daughter happens to be the fifth one. You are not going to get away from this, Isabella!" He yelled her as the police dragged him away. "I know you are alive and now, he will know too. He will know!"

Unexpectedly, Bella got off the medical room and walked over to him. I tried to stop her but Esme held me down, whispering to me that Bella needs to do this on her own. Bella moved closer to Bradley's face and whispered in his ear, "I hope he does and I will be waiting for him."

As the police dragged Bradley outside of the hospital, Bella turned her head around to stare at me and for the first time, I noticed something was off about her. Her eyes were showing an emotion I have never seen before. As I stared at her, I have one question that needs to be answered: who is Isabella Swan?

* * *

><p><strong>an: I love all of you, you know that? 80 reviews! In one month that is so...I have no words. Thank you all so much for making me feel like a great writer. **

**Let's try and make it 100 reviews, please! Let me know how you guys think about the fight scene. **

**-DisneyRBD**


	14. The Cold Ones

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, please I need you back to the room." Carlisle said to me, pulling me away from Edward's intense stare. Reluctantly, I sat back on the bed wincing as Dr. Cullen touched the new bruises I have received. "You are a fighter, Bella and I am surprised that you were able to take a man that big down."

I shrugged, "I took lessons in Phoenix. My mom was no fool about the temptations of men on teenage girls."

But I am telling the truth about taking lessons. I never told my mom that I already learned how to fight but she went with classes with me before and after school, like boxing, yoga, and Pilates. It was a different strategy of training that I was used to.

"Were you afraid?"

"No." I admitted honestly and stared at my hands, flexing my fingers out. I have not used my powers in so long and it feels so good to use them again.

"Bella, I have some news." Charlie said as he walked inside the room while Carlisle kept checking me. "Apparently, Bradley did break into your room but the reason your room got messed up was because an unknown masked man tried to fight him."

"Wait, what? That does not make any sense." I said, trying to wrap my head around this. "So some stranger in a mask was trying to what? Scare Bradley away?"

"Do you know anyone that would do something like that?"

"Other than you?" I grinned but saw that my dad was not smiling at all. "No, dad I don't know who. I do not know anybody in this small town that would do something like that for me. It's too bizarre."

"How do you know him, Bella? I need the truth right now."

"Dad –"

"I am a police officer and a father. Right now, those two jobs are first –together in a long time. I want the truth, Bella."

Oh Gosh, please do not push me.

"Dad, I _**can't**_. Please try to understand –"

"That man tried to kill you in front of a group of people and you ran away from him –you know him, Isabella." I flinched at the sound of my full name on his lips. I do not remember the last time Charlie called me that. "Bradley is going to spend a life in jail and –"

"You honestly think you can keep him in there, dad?" I laughed without humor and stepped off the medical bed, walking back and forth looking at my dad. "He has power and money. I –_ugh!_ Why does that have to be so damn hard?"

"Telling me the truth shouldn't be," Charlie said. "Why do you think he won't be in jail that long?"

"I just told you! Money and power are things he has and he will not stop…he won't stop now because…ugh!" I screamed as my hand slammed onto the wall and felt the entire room shake. Breathe in…breathe out. Breathe in…breathe out. "Bradley thought I was dead and he now knows what I look like as a seventeen year old –he _will never_ stop."

"Why does he think you were dead?" Carlisle asked me.

I sighed, not believing that the next words are coming out of my mouth. "I was hurt pretty badly the night mom and Phil…I pretended to be dead and now, he won't stop until I am truly dead."

"Bella why the hell didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you say anything months ago?"

"I need air," I said instead and walked outside of the room, passing and ignoring Esme and Edward in the hallway.

I tried to inhale and exhale outside of the hospital but was having trouble with it because I was also controlling the tears that were about to come. I grabbed my hair, ready to pull it out of frustration and then, noticed a figure sitting in a car close by. Through the tinted windows, I could see a man and he is holding a camera.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see my red truck but with an unfamiliar person getting out of the driver's seat. He looked about fifteen or sixteen years old with long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored and his eyes were dark, set deep above his nice cheekbones. But he has this childish yet friendly aura him. Altogether, he has a pretty face.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black. Charlie bought my dad's truck." Jacob introduced himself.

"Oh, yeah I have a very blurry memory of you." I admitted to you.

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah that's alright. Then you probably will not remember my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, much. I mean, since you left or…taken. Anyways, I came by to give you your truck back. I fixed the side of the back and a bit of engine."

"Wow, you shouldn't have." I said amazed on how my truck looks almost like it did when I first got it. "That must have taken all your free time."

Jacob shrugged, "Nah I don't mind. I like fixing stuff and riding them. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit." He joked with me with his pleasant, husky voice for a teenager.

"Sorry, I can't say I have. But I'll keep my eyes out in the open for you." I laughed. Jacob was already easy to talk with and almost made me forget why I am outside of the hospital –almost. "Do you have a ride back home?"

"Uh, I was hoping your dad wouldn't mind dropping me." He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mind driving you." I spoke up. "I really don't mind –I need to get out of here."

"Bella?" Charlie's voice caused me to turn around to see him walking towards me with the Cullens behind him. "Jacob."

"Hey Chief Swan. I brought Bella's truck back to bring her spirits back up after everything." Jacob told him and I noticed Jacob staring at the Cullens confusedly.

"And you did. Dad, I'm going to give him a ride home."

"Bella –"

"I need to spend quality time with my childhood friend right now. So please leave me alone. Jacob, get in."

I got inside the driver's seat and noticed that was Edward glaring at me with angry and disappointment. I looked away, not knowing why this feeling I have in my chest hurts me because of the way he is looking at me. Once Jacob got in, I started the engine and drove onto the street. The drive to La Push is a good fifteen minutes and I felt bad for using Jacob as an excuse to get away from everyone.

"So how old are you, Jake? Sixteen?"

"I just turned fifteen," He mumbled.

"Well, if it helps you are very tall for your age."

And it did help because he was grinning, showing his perfect white teeth. He really is handsome. "How are you…considering everything?" Jacob asked me.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I should be feeling right now. I'm angry and confused all the time, but mostly because of the questions everyone is asking me about my past." I told him and looked out to see a bit of sunshine coming from outside. "By the way, why haven't you asked me anything yet? You have the opportunity right now."

But Jacob just shrugged, "I grew up with two sisters and I know when it is not my place to snoop through your private life. Plus, from what I have heard, I don't want to get beat up by a girl."

I could not help but laugh. Jacob is really an easy person to talk to.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked me.

"I love them."

Jacob grinned as he moved a little bit, facing me. "Do you know the legends of where we are from –the Quileutes?" I shook my head, already interested. The sunlight disappeared and I could see that it was going to run soon. "Well, there are a lot of legends dating back to the Flood but there is one legend that has somewhat have to do with the Cullen family."

I looked at him briefly confused and turned my eyes back on the road. "The Cullens as in Dr. Cullen and his family?"

Jacob nodded, "Yep. But anyways, that legend I was saying before, it is about wolves. It says we descended from wolves. And there are stories about the cold ones." He said in a menacing, low tone causing me to shiver a bit. According to legend, my great grandfather made a treaty with the cold ones to keep them off our land. My great grandfather and all the males below him in the family line are tribal elders. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf –well not really, the wolf, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors."

"Werewolves," I said getting what he is telling me. "So the werewolves and the cold ones were enemies?"

"Well, yeah but only naturally. I don't get why," Jacob scoffed rolling his eyes. "But during my great grandfather's time, the cold ones stepped into our territory but they were different. They had a diverse…appetite. And because of their new ways, my great grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces."

"What was their appetite that caused your ancestor to change the rules?"

"They didn't hunt humans, instead they hunted animals." Jacob said. "You see, the cold ones are dangerous to humans, no matter how civilized the clan can be. You never know when one cold one can lose control of the sight of blood."

Finally, we ended up in front of Jacob's house and looked around to see anything familiar but nothing. "So how does this legend fit with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No," He paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones. But they are more of them now, a new male and female. But the rest are the same. My great grandfather met Carlisle Cullen and made the truce with him."

"If you're saying that Carlisle made truce with him, then what is he? An immortal?" I chuckled.

"No. Bella, do you know what a cold one is?"

I shook my head. "No."

"They are blood drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

Jacob chuckled, "You have goose bumps."

"You're a good storyteller even if it is scary."

"Yeah now I know why my dad doesn't allow anyone to tell. I guess I broke the treaty."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." I smiled.

"I have to get going. I don't want my dad too fall off his chair again if he tries to reach the cabinets again." Jacob said and got out of the truck. "It was nice seeing you again, Bells."

"Yeah you too. Hey when you get your license, you should come over –you and your dad. I can cook a mean meal."

Jacob grinned, "Sounds great. It's a date."

I smiled, hoping he did not see me flinch at that word. I arrived at the Cullens house and groaned, seeing a police cruiser. I am in deep trouble. "Bella, where have you been?" Charlie asked me.

"I just told you. I took Jacob home; it took a while because I didn't know how to get out of La Push." I said as I grabbed some clean clothes.

"Well, I have some news. You are spending another night with the Cullens."

"Wait, why? No offense to you or your family, Mrs. Cullen but why can't I stay in my room?"

"Because we are still looking for something –anything that we missed since Bradley mentioned the other guy. I want you to stay safe here." Charlie told me. "Besides, Esme was telling me that you got alone with her kids."

"Yeah I did. If you excuse me, I need to take a shower. I smell like dirt." Regrettably, when I turned a corner after walking the stairs, I bumped into a brick wall and fell hard on my butt. But it was not a wall that I bumped into it was just Emmett Cullen. "Geez, does this family have to be so quiet?"

Emmett laughed as he helped me up. "Sorry about that Bella. Hey, I heard about the mall. You got some killer moves there, Swan."

I chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm. "Thanks I think."

"You have to teach me some of them."

"No thanks, I rather not head to the hospital for the third time." I smiled and noticed Rosalie giving me yet another glare. I sighed and was about to say something, but then finally noticed something. Rosalie and Emmett's eyes are the same –identical, they had a fade golden color. How is that possible when the only people that are related are Rosalie and Jasper? "Anyways, I have to take a shower."

I grabbed the towel that I used this morning and entered the bathroom, not sure, if I should think about what I just say. Every single person in this family has the same eye color, the pale skin, and the immediate speed of their driving skills. Maybe I am taking those facts out of proportion. I think my head was hit too many times today. After my shower, I put a towel around me and that was when I noticed, how many bruises I have received today. And they do not look too attractive.

After changing into my comfortable jeans and a shirt, I went downstairs glad to see no one was down there and took my laptop out. Jacob's words still ringing in my head and my latest dream had to be coincidence, right? I just could not believe that I am typing the word 'vampire' and looking around the room to see if any of the Cullens were behind me. I grimaced at the versions of vampires, and laughed of seeing Dracula with blood in his mouth and three women on him. Why I am laughing, I have no idea.

Each website I have gone through, I felt my heart going down looking at the similar words that describe a vampire. My head turned to see a photo of the Cullens and I looked back at everything in the last two months I have been here. The speed, the hearing, the pale skin, the eye colors, the lack of sleep….they are vampires. But then, I went through the latest images and saw that some vampires had red eyes, not gold. They are the same vampires Jacob was talking about.

What am I going to do? I cannot exactly comfort them about this. It is their secret to share. After all, I know a thing or two about keeping secrets from people. That would explain why Edward did not want to be my friend and his black eyes at my first day of school. Could he be the vampire that can lose control about a human's blood? Is it my blood that is causing him problems?

The Cullens are vampires.

I jumped hearing a ringing noise on my laptop and saw Xander's screen name pop up and he wants to chat.

_**WarriorMan01:**__ What happened? _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Long story short: I kicked Bradley's ass and now he is rotting in the town's jail and more questions are popping up. _

_**WarriorMan01**__: Well, jeez no kidding. I got your text earlier and managed to delete the videos at every camera in the mall. Who knew you are such a shopping gal, Izzy. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: You are not funny, Xander. There is more. Bradley did break into my room but he was not alone. Apparently, someone was trying to stop him. Is there anyone in our group that knows that I live in Forks? _

_**WarriorMan01**__: No, I made sure of it. Did you ask Bradley why he wanted your hairbrush?_

_**Innocent Lamb**__: I did not have time. Why are you asking me about my hairbrush?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: Of all the things he had to steal, it had to be photos of you and your hairbrush. I just do not get it. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: There is more –_

I stopped typing suddenly, wondering if I should tell Xander about the Cullens or not. He will probably just laugh at me, saying that the cold weather in Forks is getting to me.

_**Innocent Lamb:**__ I need to find anything about Bradley –anything that could be useful. We need to make sure that word does not get out that I am alive. I cannot go inside the jail without my dad getting suspicious. He probably hates me right now for not telling him the truth of how I know Bradley. _

_**WarriorMan01:**__ Your dad can never hate you, Izzy. It is hard to be a police officer and a father at the same times especially since he is not only dedicated to protecting you, but the entire town. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Are you trying to make me feel worse?_

_**WarriorMan01:**__ Yes, it is my evil plan to make you feel so bad about yourself that you want to blurt out the truth. You see right through my devious plan, Izzy. _

I giggled at Xander's sarcasm and noticed Edward, walking through the garage door with Jasper and Carlisle in tow. Edward is looking at me with that angry glare again but I did nothing than wave at him. He and the guys went inside the kitchen, leaving me with my laptop alone.

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Will there ever be a time when we can tell our families the truth?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: I wish I could have the answer to that question, Izzy. I really do. I will call if I find anything but you need to be prepared because you and I both know that Bradley will get out of that jail cell. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: That is why I am asking you for help. I cannot allow anyone to know about us._

_**WarriorMan01**__: It is okay if you can trust someone other than me, Izzy. It will not be the end of the world if you do. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Sometimes it feels like it does. _

_*Innocent Lamb logged off*_

I sighed, rubbing my temples again, feeling like I was having another major headache. But then, noticed that I was moved a flower vase a little bit of the edge of the table. I moved my finger as the vase went back to its proper spot.

"So who was it that made you laugh?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Mr. Cullen?" I teased but Edward was not smiling. Geez, what is wrong with him? "I thought today was my turn to ask questions. That is if you want to keep playing?"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"I already finished this week and next week's assignments."

"We can talk in my bedroom if you like." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he quickly realized the words he just said. "Not like that of course. Emmett will never leave me alone if something like that happens –not that anything like that happened before."

"Edward, you're rambling." I mentioned and smiled once more, seeing that he gave me a crooked smile. He is back to his own self. "Let's talk down here. I think everyone is going to be…preoccupied in their rooms."

Edward chuckled, "Alright then but first, allow me to cook you something. You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

On cue, my stomach rambled and I blushed in embarrassment. "How good of a cook are you?"

"I guess you are going to have to watch, Miss. Swan."

"Trust me; there is nothing else I would rather do."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV <strong>

My eyes stayed focus on the fighting scene in front of me as I sat in the parking lot. I knew she has not forgotten everything I have taught her. I could still see the passion in her eyes as she fought against that buffoon Bradley from choking her. She has changed physically –more beautiful and builder. But what else can I expect after four years? I followed the police on the streets, leading me back to Forks and waited in the hospital parking lot.

It was a good ten minutes after they entered the hospital that I saw the police stepping out. I smiled smugly, seeing Bradley dragged off into the police car and wished I had a camera –oh wait, I do! If only I could sell these online…Isabella walked out –more like stormed off a good five minutes later and she looked unbelievable angry. Quickly, I took a few snap shots and jumped, when she turned her head at me.

Can she see me? I wanted to try waving my hand but that seems ridiculous. Luckily, a young Native boy came in front of her in a red truck and took that cue to leave the parking lot. I parked outside of the motel and took out of my cell phone.

"_Hello?"_ A male's voice answered.

"You were right. She is alive and well."

"_Then you know what you have to do." _

* * *

><p><strong>an: AHHHHHHHH! Thank you all so much for your comments and I am really happy that you like this story. I never thought I would go this far but I am glad that I did :)**

**Comment, please. 5 more reviews will become 100 reviews.**

**-DisneyRBD **


	15. Second Night

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV:**

People say that laughter is the medicine and now, I couldn't agree more. I don't know if Edward was doing it on purpose or not, but he almost burned two pans and trigged the kitchen alarm. I sat on the stool near the counter, covering my laughter with a cough as Edward used his apron to turn the alarm off. Edward turned around, smiling sheepishly at me and grabbed the pans and threw them in the sink.

"How about I just make myself a sandwich instead?" I suggested but shrank back when Edward said no. "I thought you said you know how to cook."

"I do but it has been a while since…" He trailed off, not really bothering to finish his sentence but I knew what he is talking about.

It is really sweet that he is cooking something for me – a vampire cooking for a human. What are the odds?

"Okay so this has to be my tenth or eleventh –"

"Eleventh," Edward interrupted.

"Okay, my eleventh question: what is your full name?" I asked, grabbing an apple.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He told me and watched as he took out a new pan and frozen shrimp. "My father was Edward Senior and my mother, Elizabeth."

"All E's names…sounds original I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most families don't really use the same first initials unless you have lived in a time where cars and engines were invented," I laughed and noticed Edward stopped moving for a moment.

_Caught the vampire in the act_.

"Okay next question: why were you so angry with me at the hospital?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well, before I left with Jacob, you had this furious, brooding expression on your face. And then when I was on my laptop –are angry at me about something?"

"That's two questions."

"And you're stalling."

Edward sighed as he cut the onions into small little pieces and put it together with the tomatoes onto the pot. "I don't know why, Bella. I can't explain what I am feeling." He turned and I stared at his topaz eyes that showed an emotion I have never seen before.

"I can't explain what I am feeling around you."

I felt my heart quicken and my cheeks turning red, this is not good. I turned my head around, looking for something else to focus on. What is wrong with me? Why does Edward make feel all giddy inside?

"Hey you guys have to see this!" Emmett's booming voice yelled from the living room. Edward and I looked at each other for a moment and followed.

"What's going on, Emmett?" I asked, standing behind everyone that was sitting on the couch. It looks like they are watching the news.

"They found a dead body in New Jersey." Jasper said.

"_Police has just found the dead body of twenty year old Bridget Martins in the bottom of a river,"_ the news reporter said as the background of the mar was behind her. A photo of a pretty red head in her graduation robes appeared on the screen. _"Some locals noticed her body floating in the water and we found out that she has been murderer. The police found evidence that it was not an accident. Before Bridget died, she pressed a recorder on her cell phone and we have it." _

I looked around, also seeing that the Cullens are interested in this as am I.

"_Okay, so what am I doing?"_ A male's voice asked, laughing.

"_We are recording this as a memory."_ A female's voice announced, and it had to be Bridget's voice. She sounded happy.

"_Why don't you use the video recorder?"_

"_I stepped on my phone and I broke that little small circle on it."_ She said and we could hear the male laughing. _"That is not funny, Ryan! Just say those words."_

"_Okay, okay. I, Ryan Hunter, will always love you, Bridget Martins for all eternity and nothing is going to make me forget that."_ He said and I couldn't help but smile at that small announcement.

"_I love you too, Ry. What –Hey what are you doing? Let go of him!"_

"_Bridget, run! Get out of here!" _

I jumped hearing gunshots and screaming.

"_Bridget! No!" _

The screen returned to the newswoman standing with a sad expression on her face. _"Apparently, someone killed Bridget and kidnapped her boyfriend, Ryan Hunter. Now, police believe that Ryan Hunter's disappearance is connected to four deaths of teenagers, who have been murdered in different states."_

They put a new picture of a young man with dirty blonde hair and a growing beard with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. And he looks strangely familiar. He looks about three or four years older than me.

"_How is Ryan's disappearance a connection to these other deaths?"_ An anchor asked.

"_These four teenagers have been dead for the past two years. Now, the connection is that all of them have been kidnapped in the 1980's and 1990's and somehow, mysteriously returned back to their homes, in the late winter of 1999." _

I felt like someone stabbed in my heart when she revealed the four photos of the other teenagers, their happy faces. Then, they changed the photos of their deaths –how they died.

"_Five of them are alive, all around the globe and your daughter happens to be the fifth one!"_

Bradley said five of us are alive…not six.

Jasper turned his head at me, "Bella are you alright? You look sick."

"I think I am," I gasped and ran to the nearest bathroom, puking me guts out. I felt someone's hands grab my hair and pull it away from my face. I managed to reach to the sink and brush my teeth out of the smell and looked up to see its Carlisle. "Thank you."

"It's alright, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Can you call my dad for me? I need to know the update about Bradley."

"Bella, I'm not sure he will allow to –"

"Please, Carlisle. I need to know."

He nodded his head and left me alone to walk out of the bathroom. The rest of his family was looking at me with confusion but my eyes went back to the television and the photos have not left the screen.

"Oh Gosh," I managed to say and ran back to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I felt my legs gave out as my body slide down onto the ground. How Bradley did knew there are now five of us? The images of how they were murdered came rushing back and for the first time, I allowed myself to cry silently even though I know the Cullens are outside. They can hear me cry because of their super hearing. But can they hear my heart breaking into little pieces? They have killed half of us now, making the world believe they were just accidents.

But Ryan was taken, not dead. Which means, Special Division have him somewhere torturing him to make a choice? And no one knows where he is. "Damn it!" I cried as the paintings on the walls began to shake and the lights flickering.

The door knocked, "Bella is everything okay, sweetie?" Esme asked.

I have to remember how to breathe. I have to remember how to build my walls up again. I have to do this. My legs were still shaking and I took notice of my appearance. I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to calm the nerves down. I can do this. I opened the door and walked out to see everyone looking at me, "I'm okay really."

"Bella did you know those victims?" Jasper asked me.

I cringed at that word. Victims….that are what we are and forever will be. "Those _victims _were my friends."

"She said they returned to their homes in the late winter of 1999 –the same year you came back to Forks isn't it?" Edward questioned me, staring at me curiously.

"And?"

"You knew them." He stated.

"Do you have proof of that, Edward?" I asked and he looked at me confused and shocked. "I think the shrimp is ready. And I think I can take over in the kitchen."

By the time I put the shrimp on my plate, I felt another presence in the kitchen. "How can I help you Rosalie? Come here to argue some more on how selfish I can be?"

"My family is not going to get hurt because of you." She stated in a rude tone. "You have done enough damage."

"And please tell me what that is?"

"You have poisoned Edward's mind."

I could not help but laugh, "How did I poison him, Rosalie? Please tell me. He insisted on not being friends remember that?"

"He can't read you and he finds that special all of a sudden."

I was about to question to her about her meaning and stopped. Read…the restaurant...the car…mind –Edward can read thoughts but not mine. How can that be? "Are you done? I do want to eat."

"If this burglar comes here, I will give him to you. I will not allow them to get hurt."

"What is that supposed to mean?" As if, they can get hurt. They are freaking vampires!

"You said a burglar murdered your family. How do we know it is not the same one?"

Because I killed him a couple of days ago.

"You don't. Can I eat my food in peace now?" I asked and looked down at the food Edward prepared for me.

"You think you are _so_ special, huh?"

My hand froze holding the fork as those words echoed in my head.

_I sat in the cell, glaring at the window attached to the door, seeing Noah's smirking face. "You're very special, Isabella. You have no idea how special and we have a lot of time for you to realize that it is true."_

"_Let me out!" I cried, trying to move but the shackles around my ankles stopped me, reminding why I cannot move at the moment. _

I glanced at Rosalie, staring at her grim expression. "You can call me anything you like Rosalie, but don't use the word 'special' because we both know no one really is in this world."

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. I was tired but my brain will not allow me to shut down. The images on the news today kept coming back and I want to forget but you can never forget something like that. I rolled my body over, causing me to look at the blank ceiling and waited for my eyes to fall asleep.<p>

After Rosalie left me and done eating my shrimp, I decided to stay in the kitchen–more like hide to do more research about Ryan and his disappearance. Even if the Cullens are vampires, I can't be around them, not because of who they are but for what I am. If Special Division ever figured out that vampires exist, I shivered not wanting for myself to finish that sentence.

I jumped, hearing the doorbell ring and cursed at myself for being so jumpy over nothing. Esme and Carlisle came walking down the stairs, wondering who can be ringing their doorbell at one in the morning. It is not good news because my dad was standing outside in the rain with a grim expression. I pulled the covers off my body as he came inside and the rest of the Cullens walked downstairs.

Charlie looked up at me and began, "Bella –"

"Bradley got out of jail, didn't he?"

Charlie sighed disapprovingly, "Someone bailed him out and I was not there when he left. So far, I have called the Port Angeles and the Seattle police to look out for him just in case. But I do not know if he is going to head up there or go somewhere warmer."

"Well, he needs a tan." I commented with a smirk.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked me. "It is okay if you're scared."

"I'm not afraid to die," I noticed Edward looking at me briefly before turning his attention back on Charlie. My guess is he is probably trying to read his mind.

Abruptly, a screeching noise came inside my head and I fell on my knees, my hands against my head, gripping my hair in pain. Not again! Someone was screaming –crying and that was when I realized it was me –that is my own voice I am hearing. Please, stop. Please make it stop! It hurts so much. Suddenly, the noise stopped and I found myself lying on my back on the floor, looking up to see Carlisle's face and his lips were moving but what was he saying?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I finally hear him say.

"Headache," I told him after finding my voice.

"Bella I need to know something right now." Charlie's demanding voice caused to look up at him to see how serious he looks than other times. "Is Bradley the man that killed your mom and Phil?"

"No…he was just there." I managed to say and noticed Jasper far into a dark corner with Alice by his side as he sat on the floor, withering in…pain? "He worked with the burglar and I remembered, seeing his face because he took off his mask thinking I was dead." My head still hurts and I am starting to think Bradley never left but if he had this device before, why didn't he use it at the mall?

"Charlie I am sorry for telling you last notice but my family and I are going hiking tomorrow," Carlisle began. "Since Bella has her truck back, she can drive back to school but we will not be back until late afternoon."

"That's fine. Some of the officers are done with your room but you will have to wait at least four more days until you can sleep in your room. In the meantime, you can stay in my room and I'll take the couch." Charlie raised his hand up to stop me from talking. "Bella, I'm the parent, remember?"

"Oh so you're the guy that signed my birth certificate?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and bid his farewells before leaving.

"So we have a few more hours before school starts. What time do you normally get up?" Esme asked me.

I shrugged, "Whatever time is fine for me. Good night...or morning." I got into the covers and started my body feeling relaxed for some reason but I do not know why. Bradley is out of jail, who knows where he is right now? And the device…someone is near me right now.

I turned my head and gasped, jumping up a little bit. "What is up with you and your family sneaking up on me?"

Jasper chuckled, "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No it's okay." I said and moved up to sit. "So where's your other half?"

"She went back to bed but I needed to talk to you alone."

"Oh no."

"It's nothing bad…I think." Jasper said and sat down on the edge of the table, far away from me as possible. "I overheard the conservation you had with my sister in the kitchen. I have no excuse for what Rosalie said to you for the night before and today."

"Jasper, stop. I get where Rosalie is coming from and she nor your family need to apologize. She just acted on her instincts to protect her family. Trust me when I say this, I would act bitchy and selfish just as much as her if someone threatens my family."

"I'm sorry," He said and he raised his hand up to stop me from talking. "I am sorry about your friends. But Bella, you do know that you are a victim of something so cruel and inhuman that it is okay to show your emotions once in a while rather than run into the bathroom and cry. I know what it is like to lose friends by murder and I can't bottle up my anger and sadness all the time."

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my long hair. "And how would you know I feel, Jasper Hale?"

"I know that when the second you wake up, you feel sad…miserable. I know that you feel like the weight is on your shoulders and you hate it…that people mention your mother because it reminds you of what you have lost and seen." Jasper continued and I glared at him but it had no impact on him. It was as if it was natural for him.

"So what? You suddenly understand how I feel or something?"

"That quote you said last night is true. The past does change you into becoming something that you never thought you would be. But there is something else…the present overcomes the past." He stood up, staring at me with sympathetic eyes. "You just have to believe it."

"I don't believe in anything anymore. The past will always haunt me, no matter where I go and today was just a perfect example. Good night, Jasper."

"Good night, Bella."

I waited to see him turn the corner upstairs and allowed myself to lie down on my back and for the second time, I cried.

* * *

><p>"Bella! Wake up!" I sat straight up on the couch, wondering who is screaming at me while I am asleep. I turned my head, seeing Alice with a big grin on her beautiful face. Do vampires even sleep? "Morning, sleepy head. Come on you have to get ready for school and have a nice breakfast meal."<p>

"Wake me up like that again, I will kill you."

But Alice just laughed at me, thinking it was not a threat. But really, it was. I do not even remember falling asleep. After taking a shower and changing into my new hole jeans, a long shirt, and a leather jacket with a hoodie, I ate breakfast in the kitchen but watched as Edward and Rosalie were having another little argument.

I cleared my throat after finishing my drink and getting Esme's attention. "Thank you for everything, Esme. I appreciate it for letting me stay in your home on such short notice."

Esme smiled happily at me and grabbed my hand –I almost pulled away, mostly because of the coldness, but because I was not used to being touch like this. "Bella, you are now a friend to this family and I am glad that my children have a friend like you."

"_A friend like you…A friend like you."_ Her words echoed in my head and I felt something warm in my chest but I felt something else in my stomach.

I pulled my hand away from her cold touch and she looked at me hurt. "Edward made it clear that we are not friends. And if I am not friends with him, then I am not friends with neither of your children. Besides," I grabbed my drink, swallowed the half of milk, and put it down on the counter. "Who wants to be friends with a broken person like me?"

I walked away from Esme's hurt and surprised face, hoping she would understand someday. They are vampires and I am some super freak assassin. Our friendship would not last because unlike them, I can age, bleed, and die. I grabbed my duffle bag with my laptop bag and searched for my car keys. I know I put them somewhere in this space.

"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Edward holding my car keys. He was smiling out of amusement. You have to be kidding me.

"I really hope you are not trying to make me get my keys from you because I am not the kind of girl that chases a guy," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Edward chuckled at me, "No I know that you aren't." I caught the keys as he tossed them at me but he took a step closer to me. "Alice had fun shopping with you even though it became a disaster in the end."

"What do you want Edward? I have to get to school and your family has to go that hiking trip. So whatever you have to say, please say it quick."

Unexpectedly, Edward walked closer to me until he was a good two feet away from me but I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to come closer. But now, I could that his topaz eyes were growing darker than last night. Is he hungry? However, his eyes were no longer on my face.

"Hey horny Eddie, eyes up front." His eyes shot back to my face and he looked away, clearing embarrassed. Good he deserves it. Pervert vampire.

"I am apologizing for being rude and arrogant to you since your first day here and I am sorry for that. I do not want to be like Rosalie."

"Hey, Edward you know what? I am sick and tired of you and your brother for using Rosalie as an excuse to apologize. To be honest, I actually like her because she is truthful and doesn't close up on how she feels. I guess that's one of the reasons Emmett loves her, right?" I questioned and dropped my arms to the side.

"You were right when you said we shouldn't be friends and now I am telling you the same thing."

"We have secrets –some of them I don't even tell my own family. But for some reason, last night changed my view of you." He admitted and I stared at him curiously. "Whatever happened to you and your friends over the last seven years, obviously changed your views of people and life. And I am hoping that I can change that…somehow."

"How could a v–how can you possible know what I think about?" I asked, glad that I changed my question quickly.

"I know that you think that the world is vulgar and so are the people. People are worse and show a side of them that you wish you never had to witness in your life. I have witness many things over the years –going into different foster homes. So trust me, when I say that I understand how you feel. You feel alone and I understand that feeling."

"So what? You want to be pals now?"

He stepped closer to me and I didn't move back, when his fingers carefully went to my cheek but he made no physical contact at the same time. "I want to get to know you. Is that a crime?"

My heart was beating fast again and moved away from Edward's presence to the front door. "Considering that I am the Chief of Police's daughter –yeah it is."

"Is that your answer?"

I opened the door and turned my head around, "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. I still have seven more questions to ask." I closed the door behind me and walked to my car, for the second time smiling because of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**a/n: comment please!**


	16. Taken

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV:**

I was surprised to see sunlight in Forks but I am so happy that there is sun in this strange town. I stuff my leather jacket in my bag since I will not need it today. Angela walked over to me and I was startled because she is a shy and very kind person to be around but she does not talk much. "Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked her as we walked together heading to the front door.

"I came to warn you that Jess might ambush you."

"Ambush me for what?"

"You slept over at the Cullens?" She asked and I groaned while Angela just laughed at me. "Anyways, I came to warn you and also to see how you are. I heard what happened at the Port Angeles."

"Gossip goes around fast, huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I smiled at her, glad that Angela has a kind heart. "I'll be fine."

Abruptly, the screeching noise came back in my head and I cried, falling back down on my knees. Damn it, what is going on? Why are they torturing me like this? Seconds later, the noise stopped and Angela was bending down, trying to help me up. But my eyes scanned around the parking lot, searching for someone. This noise was a lot of closer than last time and something in my gut is telling me that I really should not have gone to school.

I looked up to see Angela's eyes filled with fear. "Angela, call 911."

"What? Why?"

I turned my head to stare at the empty street, "Something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly, two vans appeared and skidded through the student parking lot, causing everyone to jump back. Two vans –two black vans with no license plates. "Angela, call them now!" I yelled as several man came out wearing all black and thief masks over their faces. They pulled out their guns and began shooting the bullets up in the air. Everyone screamed, running inside the school or falling down to the ground, covering their heads with their hands. Angela's hand was shaking with fear as she tried to press the three numbers.

"Angela, don't. Stop. I have my phone but I want you to call your family and tell them what is going so they can also call the police. First, I want you to crawl to where Ben is and you both get under the car, do you understand me?"

"Wait, what about you?" She asked me with worried and fear.

I grabbed my knife out of my boot, "I'm not afraid. Go now."

While Angela ran to where Ben is, I sat down near to another car and began texting my dad telling him what is happening. I just hope he receives texts on his cell. I turned my head to see Bradley coming out of the van without a mask on and he watched around with a content smile on his face. He is enjoying this. He is sicker than I thought. "Isabella…come out, come out wherever you are!" He sang with a taunting voice.

"And if I don't?" I screamed and hid deeper in my hiding spot.

"Then poor little Madeline Everett will have to share your fate," Bradley announced and my eyes widen, hearing the sounds of a little girl crying. He did not…he could not have.

I turned my head, watching as a man grabbed someone from the back of the van and realized it was Maggie. They had duct tape over her mouth and she is tied up with rope. "Damn it," I whispered and banged my head against the metal door. Why does he have to bring someone so innocent into this? Suddenly, my cell started to ring in music and I cursed, realizing I did not put it into vibrant mode.

"Bella, behind you!" Angela cried.

I turned my head around to see one of the men approach me with his gun in his hand. "Get up and drop the phone," He ordered.

"And if I don't?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground but I opened my phone and saw Charlie's name on and I dropped my phone, hoping he will not hang up. My eyes scanned around the area and could see everyone on the ground in tears, scared of what is going to happen to them in the end…this is my fault. I should have just allowed Bradley to take me when he had the chance.

"Ah, so Isabella finally decides to grace us with her presence," Bradley smirked.

"Let Maggie go and you can easily take me." I said, my eyes staring at Maggie's tearful face.

Bradley laughed, "Now why would I want to do that? The boss will not only be pleased that I caught the little girl but you as well. Now, he has to give me the reward I want."

"He won't," I taunted as the man gripped my arm even harder. "So tell me, who bailed you out of jail?"

"I have money. Now come with us freely and no one has to get hurt."

"Does your little posse know about me, Bradley? Or do they just think I'm a victim who is afraid of her captors?" He did not say anything but his eyes showed all. "I guess I should announce that I am the little girl that kicked his ass two days ago in front of a crowd at a shopping center."

Most of the men chuckled as Bradley's face turned red and told them all to shut up. I took that distraction as I elbowed the man behind me in the face, put my arm around his neck and grabbed his gun, pointing it at the side of his head. "Let Maggie go or I will shoot him."

Suddenly, we all heard police sirens and a bunch of police cruisers came with my dad and other police officers with their guns out. Bradley grabbed Maggie and put a gun behind her head now as soon as we all heard their guns click. "I'm sorry, Isabella what was your negotiation? Because I think you have more than one life to save." Bradley taunted and I turned around to see more of his men on the top of the rooftops and some on the ground, pointing their guns at other students.

"Bradley, you and your friends are surrounded," Charlie announced with his speaker. I rolled my eyes; does he not see that there are men on the rooftops? "Let the kids go and we can negotiate something?"

"How about I do this, Chief Swan? If you're lovely daughter agrees to come with me, then all of these kids will live."

"I don't believe you." I said, holding the man tightly in my grip. "Don't even try to grope a feel." I whispered in his ear.

Bradley smirked once more, "I don't blame you. However, I do know that killing a bunch of high school students will become a bad reputation for me but I do not care. But it is your decision, Isabella."

I noticed that behind Bradley, another cop was walking towards us and I knew he was going to try to shot him. But there was another man behind the cop and he was not one of the good guys. "No!" I screamed as I pointed my gun and watched as the bullet hit the masked man. The cop stared at me in shocked and yelled something but I could not hear as something hit me hard at the face. I backed away, feeling that my mouth was bleeding but only saw a small amount.

The masked man tried to hit me again but I blocked it, kicked him in the stomach, and kicked him again at the face, making sure he will stay unconscious. I whirled around and began shooting the two hit men on the rooftop, not caring if they live or die. I noticed my dad staring at me with shock and his mouth hanging down.

I am so sorry Dad.

"I'm not letting you win this, Bradley." I said to him, pointing my gun at him.

"I think you might have to."

"What happened to Ryan Hunter?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Isabella."

"Bullshit. You said there are five of us left –is he dead?"

"There is only one way to find out."

Suddenly, something hard tightens my neck and I felt being lifted up in the air. Someone is choking me with a string. I gagged, realizing I dropped the gun and my knife onto the ground and have no other weapon on me. I could hear my dad's distant voice calling for my name and my blurry eyes could see everyone staring in shock and tears. No! I am not going to die today! I took my belt out of the waist land of my pants and put it around the guy's neck, flipping him over my body and grabbed my gun, to shoot him at his thigh. He screamed out in pain and pointed my gun back at Bradley, but noticed that Maggie is gone.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled and I turned around to see two more men with their guns. Damn it! I cannot use my powers on them.

Instead, I just ran and jumped over cars hoping, no one else will get hurt in the process as I was running closer to Bradley. I could see Maggie being dragged into one of the vans. Abruptly, the screeching noise came back before I could even shoot Bradley and watched as his smile returned as a gun appeared in front of my face. I felt a pang of shock creep on my spine and screamed in pain as a warm wetness came from my shoulder. Bradley pulled out a different gun –a tranquilizer. Something hit me in the neck and I am feeling a bit woozy.

"Sleep tight, Isabella." Bradley's words echoed before darkness consumed my sight.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Isabella." A singing voice taunted.<p>

I moaned as I felt something wet touch my head. I really hope it is a cloth and not someone's lips or else I will be very furious. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. A flash of light hit me and I groaned in pain, trying to rub my eyes but my hands are tie down to a chair with metal brackets and the same thing happened to my feet. I cannot move. I am a prisoner and unable to use my abilities. This is not a good situation to be in right now. Then, I noticed Bradley smiling at me as he wiped stuff off my face.

"Your face got dirty after you hit the cement so I decided to take some of the dirt off." He explained to me and I tried to say something but I could not find my voice. "I'll be right back."

I watched as Bradley disappeared behind a black door and took my time to check out my surroundings. I was in a big room…a warehouse probably because it looked abandon and in ruins. There were barely any lights but I sensed that the guard and I were not the only people in this room. "Hello," My voice cracked and I winced in pain on how dry it is. "Hello?"

"Is there someone else here?" A voice asked. A male's voice.

"Yes. Who are you?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and the lights turned on, causing me to wince at the brightness. I turned my head and gasped, seeing a male person across from me, chained up and hanging in the middle of the room, only a few feet away from me. His feet are not tied up but his hands are tied together and I could only imagine how much pain he is in and how long he has been like that. Wait a second…"Ryan?"

Blue eyes shot opened and I could fully see that it is him, beard and all. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Izzy."

His blue eyes widen with shock and he smiled, "Izzy look at you."

"Yes, yes look at you both –so beautiful!" Bradley yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Where is Maggie? What have you done with her?" I asked.

"She is safe."

"Safe? Where is she, Bradley? She is just a little girl."

"And yet I don't care what she is as long as she is useful to Noah." He said.

"You are a sick bastard," I growled, trying to break free but it was no use because my arms and legs still feel numb from the tranquilizer.

Bradley chuckled darkly, "I have a surprise for you, Isabella." A man came in with a tray of covered equipment and felt something in my stomach drop because I did not want to think what was in there. "Do you remember how Noah wanted you to control your powers?"

My eyes widen when he turned the covers off, revealing what is on the tray. "No please don't."

"Then tell me something: where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"None of us know! We separated after we escaped." Ryan yelled.

"Prepare it." Bradley ordered.

"No! Please! Don't!" I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

We returned back to Forks at the same time the sun is finally gone and I am satisfy by the hunt with the family. I was more hungry than usual because of Bella's intoxicating smell over the weekend. However, I grew confused when I saw a police cruiser in front of our house and I could sense Chief Swan's emotions of worries and he is scared about something…no, about someone. "Charlie, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked as he stepped outside of the garage and allowed him to step inside.

"No everything is not alright. I guess you haven't heard what happened at the high school today?"

"No, we haven't. What happened?"

I put a sense of calmness in Charlie, noticing how he is trying to control himself. I can see how similar Bella and her father truly are. "Bradley came to the school and kidnapped Bella and Maggie Everett." He told us. "I need to know if Bella has said anything to you or to your family that can help us locate them easier."

"_I am not weak –I was never weak!" Bella's red face yelled. _

"_William Glasser once said, 'what happened __in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today.__'_

"_Do they know I'm alive?"_

"_Those __**victims**__ were my friends." She said with such hatred and hurt in her eyes. _

"_I don't believe in anything anymore. The past will always haunt me, no matter where I go."_

"Bella knew something was going to happen to her," I spoke up as all eyes were on me. "I don't know how but it was like…she knew Bradley was going to get her whether he was in jail or not."

"I don't like the sound of that," Chief Swan said.

"Charlie, do you believe that this man will…?" Carlisle trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence for neither of them.

The Chief sighed sadly, "He is obviously working for someone and what he said in the hospital is proof. But…I honestly do know. I saw the news and…Thank you for everything, I will call if I need any more information."

"Jasper, what are you thinking?" Edward asked me after a couple of minutes.

I showed him in my mind of the last month we have seen and known Bella Swan. She was hiding something but yet, there is something entirely different about what she is hiding. I showed my brother, Bella's body language, the way she spoke her words, but also her emotions. "She will make it, Edward. Whatever is happening to her, I know she will make it alive."

"How could you know?"

"Bradley had a chance to kill her at the mall –police found a gun nears him, he could have used it. It was a perfect attack and aim for him." I explained to him. "He won't kill her."

"But Bella's friends are dead. You saw the news; she knew them and broke down in the bathroom." He reminded me. "We may not know if Bradley killed all of the people but right now, he has three people? Three people in just two days. Something could happen."

I nodded my head and everyone allowed leaving me alone in Carlisle's office to do research. I remembered Bella almost crying in the library, apparently speaking to someone about four deaths and it cannot be a coincidence that they are the same people that the news reporter was talking about. Different people, different lives, and different deaths but yet they have something in common: the date they returned to their homes. But how are they all connect to each other? Especially Maggie Everett.

"Jasper?" I turned my head to see Alice at the edge of the door but I knew she was there all along. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"There is something else going on here. Edward told me that at the hospital Bradley said there are five of them left. He meant the other children that escaped along with Bella." I told her and showed her different websites that suddenly showed up on the screen. "There are at least thousands of kids missing each year and I am not sure who they really are but what if Bradley took Bella for a reason?"

"What would that reason be?"

"To find the other missing children –four of them are dead and Ryan is missing. He is using Bella to get answers."

"What about Maggie? How does she fit into any of this?"

I shrugged, thinking. "People always use bait in order to get the fish out of the water. But what I do not understand why kidnap all these children? Ten children escaped. Why hunt them all down when they have not said anything for four years. Bella's past is becoming more of a mysterious. Do not tell Edward or anybody about this yet. I can feel his overbearing emotions right now in the piano room and…he cares more about Bella than he lets on."

"I cannot see her future still. It is dark and blurry." Alice confessed to me. "But I promise I won't tell Edward or anyone yet. I just hope whatever is happening to Bella, she will make it out alive."

"So do I, Alice. So do I."

**a/n: please comment!**


	17. Unknown

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV:**

I gasped for air and tried to breathe in whatever air there is before I felt the cold water enter inside my mouth, choking my lungs tightly. I gasped once more and coughed the water out of my system. My eyes were stinging with pain from the water and from the lightening, but I can still see Bradley and Ryan, who is hanging across from me. I winced in pain as I could feel every muscle in my body because I am now in the same position as Ryan except Bradley is pushing me down into a huge water tank. That was one of the ways they allowed me to control my powers because I get anger easily and my power of electricity hits in. But instead of electrocuting them, I am hurting myself.

"Having fun, yet?" Bradley laughed.

"Go to…hell." I coughed out.

"Stop it! Izzy does not know anything –neither of us does." Ryan screamed as he tried to break the ties on him.

"I don't…know where…they…are." I managed to speak out.

"You see, you are a great liar…and I still don't believe you."

I held my breath once more as they dropped me down. I cannot give up and show weakness to them. But the problem is, their plan is working because I can feel my body in so much pain and weakening in bits of pieces. I just want this to stop. "Now do you want to tell me something, Isabella?"

"Fuck you,"

Bradley cocked his head to the head, "Wrong answer."

"Bradley, we should give them a break. We still need them alive." A voice yelled out, probably another low life worker in Special Division working with him.

"Alright, take away my fun. Get them down and put them in their…rooms."

It felt relaxing to have my arms finally down but realized that I cannot exactly walk. He planned for me to feel this way, so I cannot run away or better, use my powers. The guards separate Ryan and me to different rooms but in this case, a cell with a window high above my head. The guard pushed me to the bunk bed and threw a tray of small food and water on the floor. "Sleep tight, freak."

Fucking bastard.

I grimaced as I tried to move my body one more time but it feels like they put weights on my entire body and I am stiff as a rock. I did not bother to look at the food; if I had to die here then I will die of starvation. I lay on my back on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling and wondered what is going on in the outside the world. I know my dad will try to find me but it will become unsuccessful but he will not stop. He never did after seven years. My body is exhausted but I cannot go to sleep.

All I can think about right now is to find a way out of here with Ryan and Maggie. But who knows how long that will take? It took a long time just to escape Special Division and this is not Special Division. I just hope I will have enough power and energy to think of a plan. Before I knew it, my eyes were closing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I spit blood out of my mouth, probably the fifth time. It is becoming harder to swallow and I rather not taste my blood. An aching pain started to spread on my lower stomach and as my head hang down, I could see a large bruise on the side and about two cuts, but then again I do not know how many cuts I have because I have dry blood on me. Someone put their finger under my chin, forcing me to look up. I stared at the eyes of Bradley and instead of swallowing; I spit the blood onto the side of his face.<p>

"Pretty," I managed to say with a smile.

As much as I enjoyed that, all I wanted to do is get the hell away from Bradley and his new best friend, the torturer. My powers are useless because my hands are tied above my head and my feet are starting to feel cold. And I am getting the feeling that they do not have air conditioner in this place. The torturer threw another punch at my face.

"Are you ready to tell me where the others are?" Bradley asked.

"I told you I don't know…anything!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Very well," Bradley sighed as he released his small hold on me and my eyes went back to staring at the ground.

I cried as cold water struck my body and my eyes widen, seeing wires shining. No! If they struck me with electricity, then I will not be able to control it because my mind is getting fuzzy. Then, it started. Was this how my victims felt before they died? The extricating and shocking pain, boiling every vein in the body and wanting to scream as everything burns. I am becoming a victim of my own power.

"That's enough for today. Take her back to her cell and bring Ryan forward to me."

"He doesn't know anything either…we haven't even contacted anyone since we escaped." I explained as they pulled me down. "I'm telling the truth."

"I still don't believe you." Bradley said and he watched as the guards dragged me away from the room for me to see Ryan, his hands also tied up, walking to the room. "Hello Ryan." And that was all I heard before the door closed shut.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked, but the guards did not answer me. "Please, I am just asking about that little girl. Is she hurt? Please, I just want to know how she is." They opened the door and threw me back into my small cell. The door slammed shut and I banged my hands against the metal, hitting it as hard as I could. "Please!"

"She has no physically wounds. The girl is safe." An Irish voice said before he walked away, his footsteps echoing and fading away.

"Thank you," I whispered even though I know he will not be able to hear me.

So far, I figured out that we have been trapped in this forsaken place for three days because I have been watching the light coming from this window and began marking the wall. Three days is a long time but I can only imagine how far my dad is going trying to find us. If he involves detectives, then I am in big trouble. Detectives cause problems for Special Division and detectives in a case like this, will only bring the FBI into this. Then, it will turn into a war. If the FBI and detectives do come to Forks, they will search my room and will definitely find my weapons and my plans.

I shut my eyes, hearing Ryan screaming this time from the torture and tried to think of something good but I cannot because of the screams. Tears fell down my cheek, "Damn it!" I cried as I let my hands out to the door, only to have the electricity struck me, causing my back to hit the wall hard. That was a stupid thing to do but it did not hurt to try. But then again, I held my hand out hoping my telekinesis would kick in but nothing happened, expect for the doorknob to turn a little bit. My powers are still low.

Who knows how long it will be until I get strong enough?

Days? Weeks? More than that?

The door swung opened and I lifted my head to stare at the Irish guard that brought me in before, "Time to get up."

"More torment activities waiting for me?" I mocked but did not bother to move.

"Bradley has assigned a new experiment for you and your friend," he told me and pulled me off the bed, dragging me to a different destination than the last three days.

Something in my gut is telling me that this is dangerous. "Why are you doing this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you allowing him to do this to us? When you know it is wrong, not only because we are children but because we are telling the truth." I said, looking at him. The hat he is wearing hides his face but I could tell that he is a few years older than me. "Maggie does not need to be here. She does not even know anything about Special Division."

"You care more about that girl's safety than yours?" He questioned me but did not dare to look at me.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I was at hospital when her parents found me. Her mother begged me to tell her something –_anything_ that can save her child and all I could tell her was that her daughter is already dead." I scoffed, using my free hand to brush a few strands of hair away from my face. "She slapped me and I nearly lost control. But when I found Maggie and staring at those hopeful eyes…I knew I did not want her to live the life I am living right now."

It was quiet for a couple of seconds before he asked me another question, "And what life is that?"

"Pain…sadness…I am angry all the time and no matter what I do, those emotions will always be there. I do not want to feel like that. I don't want to keep running and hiding." I confessed and realized we have stopped in front of another metal door. I looked up and saw his face angling at me; I could see green eyes –beautiful green. "That is my life and I will do _anything_ to make sure she won't end up like me."

"You seem positive about yourself."

"I'm not cocky. I am saying something that is real. And you know what? How can you be so flippant about shattering little children's' lives? How can you live with yourself?"

The door opened and I stared at confused, seeing a man dressed in a white coat and glasses smiling at me. "Good, she's here. You can leave now; I can make sure the subject will be placed."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Let's hope you can keep that promise, little girl." He whispered in her ear and walked away.

Little girl? Really? Of all the names, that man has to call me…

"Now let's get started, shall we?"

"Start on what?"

But I answered my own questioned when he took a step away and my eyes widen, seeing other people in white coats on their computers surrounded in a circle and in the middle, stood a big tank with wires hanging down. No…_**no**_! I whirled around to see the metal door shut with one guard standing in front of it. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the tank.

"No, let me go!" I screamed as I grabbed his arm and twisted it deadly. But someone else's arms grabbed me around the chest and pulled me away to the tank as I noticed a tray of needles and small medicine. "No, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

How could this happen? Why did this happen?

The one day my family and I needed to go hunting, Bella is suddenly missing and in trouble. She really is a magnet for danger. Jasper showed me his thoughts of Bella over the past month we have known her and everything about her…she overthinks everything carefully like one fatal mistake can destroy everything. My fingers brushed the keys of the piano and allowed myself to get lost into my music.

"_It feels good to be lost in something that seems like seconds, but really hours."_

"_Do you believe things happen for a reason?" I asked and watched as her eyes widen with shock and amazement at my sudden question. _

_"Our lives are like books, so we have many chapters. Some are really interesting while others are horrible in this sad way. I can regret everything I have ever done in my life but it cannot change –I cannot change it." I watched the sadness in her eyes and the way she played with her fingers. "At times, I wish I could change the past…but sometimes the past changes me. I have to take everything as a lesson and try to move on. But I cannot just close my story; I have to turn to the next page instead."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."_

"Edward," my fingers stopped playing and turned my head to see Emmett standing by the door. Ever since I have met Emmett, he always had this ridiculous smile on his face as if a smile can change everything. But I guess it has or at least for Rosalie. Her thoughts were still shallow but she cares and loves Emmett as much more than she loves herself.

"Is there something you need, Emmett?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you are. You know, you care about Bella more than you let on."

"Do I?"

"You played a new song." He said, making me realize he is right. "It is really good. It has been what? More than a decade since you tried to write a new song?"

I chuckled, "I guess I finally had the inspiration I needed."

"And that's Bella." Jasper's voice said as he turned a corner and stood next to Emmett inside the room. "You shouldn't worry about her, Edward."

"But I can't. I cannot stop worrying about her –no, I cannot stop thinking about her. She's in my head all the time and I don't know why."

Emmett gasped and I looked at him, confused. "You love her!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's childish behavior as Jasper laughed. "Emmett –"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Bella? Is it that hard?" He asked me.

Jasper looked at me with observation, "Just say it."

"I can't!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the keys, luckily not breaking the piano. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone in my existence? How can I admit that…I don't know I would do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Jasper asked me.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! I am a vampire! She is a human!" I screamed with such emotion I never realized I held.

"That's an excuse and you know that, Ed." Emmett said.

"You don't understand. To admit my feelings knowing that nothing can happen…it hurts too much."

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Jasper asked. "You know, that Carlisle and Esme including all of us want you to have what we have."

"For one thing, the Volturi. If they knew about Bella, they will not hesitant to kill her." I hung my head down, trying to control the anger I feel in my body. I knew Jasper was trying to calm me down but I will not let him, do that to me. "It's just talk and that's all it can ever be."

"Edward, I can assure what I have felt from Bella over the last two days besides anger and sadness, I felt happiness from her because of you. She is feeling something that she is not familiar with when she is around you." Jasper explained to me, making me think about Bella's laughter in the kitchen when I tried to cook her something. "I can assure you what you are feeling for her is a human emotion that you shouldn't be afraid of. And that Bella will probably feel the same way you do."

"But there is a problem to that, Jasper. She is somewhere with her captors…who knows what is happening to her? And not knowing that…is killing me."

Both of my brothers stayed quiet for a long time, looking at me with curiosity. I would not blame them. "Wow," I turned my head to see Emmett's dimples as he grinned like a mad man. "Our brother is finally in love. Hallelujah!"

I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Emmett started to laugh. I could not help but laugh with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV<strong>

"I told you for the millionth time, I don't know anything!" I screamed, feeling that my throat is going to crack any second. But these idiotic people do not believe me but then again, I do not blame them. We were trained to be amazing liars and killers. And right now, I would love to show this bastard how much of a splendid killer I could be if he could unhang me! "Where is Izzy? What have you done to her?"

"I'm sorry, who?" The torturer questioned, mocking me with his smirk.

"Isabella," I snarled with anger. "Where…is…she?"

I have not seen any of the other escapees since that fateful night. When I saw Izzy, I could not believe how beautifully grown she looks over the past four years. It seems only yesterday she was thirteen years old and I was seventeen years old. But now, we are trapped by the low life, Bradley and he does not believe we know anything about the others.

"Let's just say, she is back where you and your friends found her." He told me.

I stared at him in confusion. What is that supposed to mean? When we found her…? It took me a couple of seconds to remember that Noah put Izzy and three other children in a different room –a room filled with tanks. "What have you done to her? Tell me!"

"Don't worry, you will join her soon."

All of sudden, that smile on his face vanished with a questionable look on his face and we both noticed that he is bleeding under his heart and he fell down on the knees. I lifted my head to see a guard, holding a gun out with his hat on his head. "Why did you kill him? Do you want to torture me instead?"

"Is that how you thank an old friend?" He asked me in an Irish accent.

"Excuse me?"

He took his hat off and I stared at a muscular man, a few years older than me, with dark black hair and a familiar green eyes. Then, he smiled. "Trevor?"

He chuckled at my slow realization of his identity, "Xander asked me to watch over Izzy but who would have thought that, I would find you as well? Now come on, stop hanging around we have two damsels to save today."

* * *

><p><strong>an: The unknown person is finally revealed! :) And also, if you are familiar with the conservation between Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, I got the some of the quotes from the BBC show, "Merlin" from season 2. It is a really good show. :)**

**Anyways, please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	18. Third Step of Revenge

**Chapter 17**

**Alice's POV:**

I sat in Jasper's vacant seat on the computer as he went to talk to our brothers in the piano room. My eyes staring at the different photos of the kidnapped children that were never found or found dead. I think I found something in common with all of them, not knowing who you are, or what you can do, just trying to move forward. But then again, some of these children can never move forward. And I literally cannot.

"_The past will always haunt me, no matter where I go." I heard Bella say to Jasper. _

Poor Bella. But is that why she does not want any friends? Her past will control the present. But I do not understand that. But then, an idea struck me. The quote she told us…I typed in the children that returned to their homes that winter, hoping to find some clue to what Bella was talking about. Finally, I found an old article of one of the late victims.

"_They taught us different things…things that children should never have learned. And it became a routine for us."_ I read from the young girl's quote. What routine was she talking about? I remember seeing Bella running around Forks, including that time when she stopped in front of our house, but she did not know it was our house at that time.

Then it came to me like a ton of bricks:

_Bella in the same clothes she wore to school, covered in blood and sweat, as she is lying on a military bed…_

_A man wearing a hat, walking with Bella in the hallway _

_Bella holding a gun_

_Bella in the hospital hallway, crying as her body slides down to the ground_

Finally, the vision ended and I stayed in my seat in shock. I have not had a normal vision about Bella in a long time and I had seen this before when Bella came to school for the first time. How could I have forgotten this? But now, it does not matter because she is gone…but she was at a hospital –Forks hospital. That means she will be alive.

That is the only hope I can live with right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I had to be dreaming. That is it because none of this makes sense.

_I was sitting on the ground surrounded by different yet beautiful wildflowers with colors like white, violet, and yellow. It is so beautiful, almost like I was stepping into a painting. "Bella," Someone whispered my name and I stood up to see Jacob standing a few feet away from me, wearing nothing but jeans, revealing his muscular and tan body. But his face…he looks like he is in pain._

"_Bella," I turned around, only to see Edward hiding under the shadows. His face also in pain but for some reason, I wanted to comfort him more than I want to for Jacob. He stretched his hand out to me, begging to me to go nearer._

"_Bella, don't! He's dangerous!" Jacob screamed and the moment he said those words, I saw Edward's eyes glowing dark black. "You have to stay away from him!"_

_I whirled around hearing Jacob yelp in pain and watched him withering in pain. "Jacob!" I cried but in his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf did not face me but at Edward and he stood before me as if he was protecting me from Edward. _

"_Izzy, come on!" I turned around to see the others as children, the same way the last time I saw them. "Hurry, they'll find us!" I turned around once more and my eyes widen seeing Special Division agents holding guns at Jacob and Edward. I turned my head once more to see the others running away, leaving me alone. _

"_No!" I cried but it was too late, gunshots echoed throughout the forest. _

My eyes shot open and it felt like a sense of déjà vu when I saw people on the computers while I am trap inside a tank with wires connected to every aspect of my body. I wanted to take the breathing tube out of my mouth but I do not think I will be able to get out the tank like last time. My hands pressed against the glass tank and someone finally noticed that I woke up.

"Sir, she is awake." One of them told Bradley.

Bradley came out nowhere and walked towards me, his eyes staring at my body and I realized, thankfully, that they left me wear my underwear. But it does not make feel comfortable under his gaze. "Put her back under," he ordered.

Back under? What is that suppose to mean?

No! Let me out!

"Once you wake up again, you will feel much better…like you became a newer person." He said to me, staring at me through the glass.

There was something behind those last words that made me feel like I was going to dread not trying harder to escape this place. I could not do anything as the drowsiness came and drifted me back into the darkness… away from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV:<strong>

After Trevor pulled me down, I took one of the guards' shoes and his shirt before taking his gun and following Trevor in the hallway. However, my body feels like jello and I am sure it will take a while for my body to recover from the torture. The little girl, Maggie, stared at me while Trevor held her and she looked scared. I am just happy that those bastards did not even touch her.

"What have they done to her?" I asked.

"The same stuff we went through like the computers and the reading." Trevor told me as we turned a corner. "I made strict orders to not train her yet."

"Whose orders are you following? Xander's or Noah's?"

Trevor did not stop walking but I could tell that he changed his posture. "Does it matter?"

"Well, it does because you just saved my ass and I need to know if I can still trust you especially since you are holding a little girl." I reminded him. "So what are you? Please, tell me you are not a double agent?"

He chuckled, "I guess I am a double agent. But now is not the time to talk about this, okay? Bella is by now inside the tank and unconscious. We need to get there before…"

"Before what? Before what, Trevor?" I asked, getting angrier by the second he is not responding.

"Bradley wants to expand her powers or maybe, erase her memories if she was telling the truth about the others."

"We are! It's been four years!" Then realization hit me. "But Xander does." I scoffed and groaned at the same time. "Of course, he does. He is the oldest out of all of us and always been the leader of our group. Why are you helping us escape?"

"Well, last time worked so well didn't it?" He mocked, rolling his eyes. "Stay here with Maggie."

"What are you going to do?"

But he did not answer me as he put his hat back on and bend down to Maggie's eye level. "Maggie, Ryan is going to take care of you okay?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

And so we waited. But I have to admit I did feel a little uncomfortable staying outside of the door with a little girl when I could have let her escaped. She is just a little girl and she should live rather than any of us. "Everything is going to be okay. Once Trevor gets Bella, we can all go back home." I reassured her and she nodded her head once more. She is just a kid.

Suddenly, we both jumped hearing gunshots inside the room and I really hope that Bella is not inside the tank while they are shooting bullets. "It's clear!" Trevor yelled and I rolled my eyes at that choice of words for the signal. I opened the door to see the doctors and the guard lying dead. Trevor pointed his gun to one of the wounded doctors, "Get her out of there."

My eyes immediately went to Izzy. She is curl up in a ball with wires attached to her arms, her legs, her head, and her chest like she was an animal and a tube inside her mouth. Her eyes closed shut like she is taking a peaceful nap. My hands turned into fists, knowing exactly what they are doing to her and it felt like a sensed of déjà vu. Her brown eyes shot open as the ooze water slowly dropped down in the tank.

"Well, I guess we won't need you anymore." I said to the wounded doctor and smacked him at the head, causing him to fall off his seat. "Where's Bradley?"

"He was not in the room," Trevor said. "Crap. He knows what you two look like."

"Maggie, go to the corner and stay there. If there is anyone who goes near you that you do not know, scream or better yet, use your power. What is it that by the way?" I asked her, curious.

"I can sense people's powers," She told me.

Now I know the reason why Special Division and Bradley are so interested in her. "Okay, never mind. I want you to scream instead. Scream like you are the girl from a horror movie. I will be right back, I promise."

I grabbed the clothes that one of the doctors probably would have given Bella and watched as Trevor put a towel around her body with the ooze stick to her. "Here are some clothes, get change quickly." Trevor ordered her but I could tell that Izzy was still trying to stay awake. "Izzy, you need to concentrate."

"I have ooze in my ears, Trevor. How do you think I'm doing right now?" She snapped as she went behind a curtain.

I could not help but chuckle, "How are we going to get out of here? Izzy, hurry up!"

"Allow me to change first! It's not like I was in there for an hour." Izzy screamed.

I smiled a little bit, seeing her figure as a shadow through a curtain. "Have you been working out?"

She stepped out of the curtain wearing sweats –the same sweats that Special Division use to make us wear. "Don't make me hurt you in front of the child."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

If we were not in such a hurry to leave, I would take a shower to get this sticky ooze off from my body and hair. I pulled my hair into a high bun and put on the sweats that are similar to the ones we had to wear in Special Division. The sweat pants, a sports with the similar color jacket, and running shoes. I took Maggie's hand, smiling down at her to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. But there is a problem, I do not even know if everything is going to be okay.

"Please tell me you had a plan before rescuing us?" I asked Trevor. I still could not believe that it is him. I remember him as being our "guardian angel" all those years then he became an agent and he was barley around all the time.

He grinned at me, "Of course. They have cars inside; we just need to get there."

"I'm afraid you cannot do that." I turned around to see Bradley pointing a gun at us but with more guards behind him. "I am so surprised that you –Trevor, an actual agent, would help these two. Why?"

"They are my friends and I am not trying to use children to pull my rank up." He said with disgust. "Izzy, there's another door in this room and then, you need to find the door that will lead you to the cars. You and Maggie need to leave now."

"No, not without you two,"

"You have to." Trevor said and pulled a gun out from his back and handed it to me. "We will catch up with you two, I promise."

No, he won't.

I pulled Maggie in my arms and pushed my hand out, causing all the guards behind Bradley to fall on the floor and then I ran. But I was not surprise to see more guards running behind me and already in front of me with their guns. I used my free hand to use electricity at the guards behind and in front of me. But I was more surprised to see how much charge I had because the guards are now lying with burned marks.

How did I…? What Bradley did to me?

"I'm scared," Maggie's small voice interrupted my thoughts as she clung her small arms around my neck.

"Don't be. We are going home soon."

If only I can find the door that will lead us to the damn cars.

Finally, I found the door to see a dark SUV and other old cars around it in the dusty, dim light room. Luckily, the doors were not lock and I put Maggie inside the passenger's seat of the fancy SUV as I tried to turn the car on without the keys. "Don't move!" A male's voice ordered. "I want you to turn around slowly with hands up in the air."

My hands up in the air, huh?

I turned around, trying not to smile and with a wave of two hands; I grabbed his gun in my hands. "Now who's ordering who?"

"Bella!" Maggie cried.

Suddenly, a force knocked me down to the ground, causing me to lose the gun but feeling more dizzy than before as blood came out of my mouth. One of the guards approached me with his gun and I took his arm, twisting it so he can drop the gun, and kicked him straight in the stomach, and banged his head against the hard floor. But then, I realized that I just walked into an ambush.

"Maggie, stay in the car and locked the doors!" I yelled as I stood up, staring at the six men with their guns and knives in hand.

But I felt my body turning into jello again and the smell of the ooze was getting to my sense of smell and sight. I feel weak but yet strong at the same time. I ran the other way of the garage, to get them away from Maggie in the SUV and tried to swing every bullet away from me but it is not getting easy. I ran towards a wall and used my feet to do a backflip as the bullets missed me.

"Hey, behind you!" I swung my arm to the side as they all slammed against one of the old cars.

My vision blurred for a moment and felt another face slam against my cheek and I grabbed the arm, flipping him over to the side but felt immense pressure at the side of my chest. Damn it, he left a mark on my skin and the jacket. "Bella!" Maggie cried from inside the SUV and I realized one of the guards broke the glass window, trying to unlock the door. But then, I watched as he lifted his gun out –

"_No_!" I cried as I swung my arm once more, throwing him few feet away.

I ran over to the SUV and my hands slammed onto the passenger door to see Maggie hiding in the back seat with her hands covering her ears. Before I could get her out, someone then grabs my hair and yank me harder enough for me to fall on my face again. Somehow, it is not my face that gets hurt; it has to be my chest. I screamed as they electrocuted me and kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Shoot the girl!" One of them ordered.

I opened my eyes, only to see them pointing their guns not at me but at the black SUV –"_**NO**_!" I cried as I tried to run over there but a guard punched me across the face and pushed me to the ground, grabbing my hands and putting them behind my back as he uses his own hands as handcuffs. "No, please!"

But I was too late.

All I could do is watch as the bullets went through the car and Maggie screaming. I tried to move but the guard is heavy and felt tears spilling down my face as they continued shooting. But my eyes widen, seeing Maggie is under the car and not inside it. When they stopped shooting, she got out and ran the other way to the door we got in. "There she is!" A guard screamed.

"_**NO!**_ Maggie, run!" I cried.

A guard had a shotgun in his hand and pointed it straight at Maggie's running form. "No," I whimpered still trying to break free but the sound went off and Maggie went limp down to the ground. "_NO_! _**NO**_!"

Horror and shock consumed so much that I thought my soul would shrivel and the world would end. I remember this feeling…a callous feeling in my chest when I watched my mom and Phil murdered in front of me. No one could keep going after what they seen – I did.

But they just shot a little girl…an innocent child.

"_**Don't Touch. Her,"**_ I growled when one of them approached her.

I lifted my hand and watched as the guards lifted up in the air, their guns forgotten on the ground, as their hands went to the invisible force that is choking them. I allowed my tears to fall, thinking back of my mom, Phil, and now Maggie lying dead on the ground. I just had to let go and they would end up dead. I twisted my hand around, I could hear them choking louder for air, and I let go, watching their bodies fall down in a heap.

"Who know you had it in you?" I whirled around, pushing my powers in and let Bradley's body hit the wall. "If this is what happened to you months ago, I should have taken you sooner."

"What did you do to me? Answer me!" I screamed. But when he did not answer, I lifted my hand and turned it into a fist as he cried out in pain. "That is your heart I am squeezing. Answer me now or else you will end up like Peter."

But he did not say anything. Alright, it is his life. "_Aaahh!_ Alright, I'll tell you!" He screamed and I released my hold on his heart but allowed his body still invisibly tied to the wall. "Noah invented the tank to make the rest of you stronger –it worked but it heightened everything later. I just did the same thing expect added a little bit of healing in the process. But you just ruined that by fighting against my men."

"So you decided to use me and Ryan as experiments again?"

"If you were telling the truth about not knowing where the others are, I could have erased your memories."

"And send us straight to Noah as monotone super assassins," I whispered, my voice cracking already. "I am going to make sure that won't happen."

"And what are you doing to, Isabella? Kill me? Finally be the person we raised you to be."

I chuckled without humor. Raised me? I guess that is the most appropriate word he could use because I spent the last seven years in that place –my childhood in that place. "You are right, all of you did raise me and I'm going to make sure that every single one of you regrets it." I lifted a gun off the floor and grabbed it in my hand, pointing it at Bradley. "But I should thank you."

"What for?"

"Bringing me a step closer to Noah." And I pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet hit his forehead, his eyes widen in shock. I released my hold on me and let his body fall face flat.

The door banged open and I brought the gun up, only to realize it is Trevor and Ryan. Then I remembered what happened before everything. I walked over to Maggie's small body to see a bullet below her chest and another one at her shoulder but…,"She's still breathing."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Trevor announced.

"I got her." I said to Ryan when he tried to pick her up.

Carefully, as if she is a newborn baby, I picked her up in my arms and walked slowly to Jeep Wrangler. I got in the back seats, putting Maggie's head on my lap as I took the jacket off and put pressure on the wound. She whimpered slightly. "Trevor are you not coming with us?" I heard Ryan asked.

"No, Noah cannot know I had anything to do with the escape. I need you to shoot me." Trevor told Ryan. Ryan looked at him like he is crazy and I was probably doing the same thing. "It will just leave a scar. Come on."

"I'm not watching this," I pointed out as I noticed Maggie shivering a bit. I pulled her closer to my chest, not wanting to believe that she is going to die. I winced as I heard a gunshot and Trevor's instant pain. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," He moaned. "This warehouse is in the woods so when you get out of the woods, go right. Go straight to Seattle."

"How far is Seattle then?" Ryan asked.

"Two hours."

My eyes widen, "Trevor she doesn't have two hours. We need to get back to Forks."

"Izzy, that is too dangerous."

"She is bleeding out and in my town; there is a doctor –the best doctor. Trevor, I would never forgive myself if she dies in this car and never sees her parents again." I said as Maggie shivered more in my arms, her teeth clattering. "She is burning with a fever."

Trevor sighed and handed me a gun, "I don't know if all of them are dead but just in case. I will contact you when I make it out alive."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked.

"In five minutes, the warehouse is going to blow into pieces." I stared at him in shock and fear. "I did not plant a bomb, Izzy relax. It's just that since you got out of the tank, the gasoline is going to mix with the ooze and…"

"Ryan, we have to get out here." I said and looked at Trevor's green eyes once more. "Promise you call me."

"Scout's honor." He smirked.

Ryan pressed the pedal hard, we speeded through the woods, I turned for one last glance at Trevor, gripping his bleeding shoulder, and he turned around to step inside a car. Maggie whimpered once more and tried to control the bleeding from both wounds but she is going to bleed faster if we do not do anything. "I'm going to take the bullet out of her." I announced.

"What?"

"She has a bullet in her shoulder and it is the same as Trevor's wound. I need to take it out of her." I said and waved my hand, catching the bullet as Maggie screams and cries. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I know it hurts but you are a brave girl. It will all be okay soon."

Abruptly, a force erupted throughout the woods, Ryan stopped the car immediately, and I turned around to see fire up in the air in sparkling lights. "He's out, Izzy. Don't worry." I did not say anything as he continued to drive until we ended up on the street and I sighed happily, as he turned the other way that would lead us to Port Angeles then to Forks. "Who is this doctor?"

"His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he is the best doctor in town. Trust me."

"Please tell me by the time we get there, you have a plan in motion."

I bit my lip, "Um –"

He groaned, "Izzy! What are we going to do when we get to that hospital? We are covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. And you have a gun."

"My dad is the Chief of Police. I can just tell him that we managed to escape with a distraction and we got hurt in the process. Everyone gets hurt in the process of trying to escape!" I screamed and tried to remember how to breathe in and out. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's been a hard last couple of days."

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled and kept his eyes on the road.

Minutes later, he cursed when two police cars came after us probably because Ryan is breaking more than one law to get to Forks. I turned around and stretched my hand out, as the tires of the two cars went out. Ryan laughed, "Nice. How much longer?"

"If you keep driving fast, we make it in ten minutes."

Ryan smirked, "Are you challenging me, Isabella?"

I laughed, "I'm giving you chance to save a little girl's life and you think this is a race?"

"I'm trying to make our emotions be as gloomy as this weather." Ryan said.

I looked down at Maggie and felt her blood flowing over my hand. She needs to get to surgery quickly. Finally, I saw the familiar sign of _"Welcome to Forks"_ and knew we will make it to the hospital. "Ryan, please tell me you are not going to crash inside the hospital." I begged as I put the seatbelt over me and Maggie, bracing ourselves. He skidded inside the entrance of the hospital and my head banged against the plastic window.

Ryan stepped out of the car and I noticed a crowd outside, including Dr. Cullen with his wife and Edward. "Which one is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Ryan yelled.

"That would be me." Carlisle stepped in.

"We need a gurney." Ryan said and helped me with Maggie.

I stepped out of the Jeep and took Maggie back in my arms, and look at Dr. Cullen. "She's been shot twice and losing a lot of blood. Please help her."

The gurney came outside, hesitantly, put Maggie down but her small hand gripped my hand, and I followed her where the doctors are taking her. But all of the doctors and nurses were speaking all at once and I did not understand them as if they spoke a foreign language I did not learn. "Everything is going to be okay," I whispered to Maggie, squeezing her hand.

"Bella, we need to get her to the ER." Carlisle told me.

"Stay strong, Maggie." I said and allowed my hand to release the grip.

I stood there in the waiting room, waiting watching as they took Maggie through the ER doors, leaving me alone covered in her blood.

God, help us.

**a/n: While I was writing this chapter, I have been listening to 30 seconds to mars "This is war" and 12 stones "World so cold". It is very inspirtational for me during my writing :)**

**Anyways, comment por favor!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>


	19. Innocent Little Girl

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella leaned against the hospital wall, her eyes drawn to the floor as if there is something interesting about it. It gave me the opportunity and time to notice her appearance. She wore running shoes, with black sweat pants matching a sports bra top. Her long brown hair into a high ponytail but her scent is mix with scent, dirt, blood, and an unfamiliar liquid sticking on her hair. Bella looks exhausted, more drained, than I have ever seen her.

"I don't need a checkup!" Ryan's voice yelled, bringing me to look over at him. He looked different than the picture on the news but he has the blonde hair and blue eyes. Bella looked worse than he does.

"_They need a patient's consent to check the patient!"_ he thought angrily. _"I hate doctors!"_

Ryan walked pass me and stood across from Bella, his arms folding across his chest. "So, what are we going to tell the cops?"

"The same thing I told you in the car. My dad will believe me."

He groaned, "You have that authority tone. Should I be scared?" Bella laughed as she pushed him away but he only moved back one-step. "Hey I got you to smile again."

"She should have run when she had the chance," Bella suddenly said solemnly.

Is she talking about Maggie?

"Yeah, she could have. But you and I both know that Bradley's men would have shot her like a deer and hid her body in those woods." Ryan said with bitterness. "I was thinking the same thing. Do you remember when we first met you?"

Bella nodded her head with a remembrance smile on her face and I felt a strange feeling building in my chest. Why was I feeling this way? They do not seem to be romantic or anything. They are just two friends who have found each other again.

"The first thought that came through my mind was how this kid is not scared?"

Bella looked at him curiously, "What do you mean? Of course I was."

"But you weren't scared of me or the others. You were just scared about not seeing your parents ever again."

In his mind, I could see a quick image of a young Bella reading in a room.

"That was the same fear I saw in Maggie today. She reminded of little Isabella. But listen to me," Ryan put his hands on Bella's shoulders, making sure that she is looking at him. "This is _not_ your fault. You need to remember that you cannot let them win."

"Edward, are you eavesdropping their private conservation?" Esme asked me, giving me her mother look.

I smiled sheepishly, "I cannot help it. It is interesting and there is more to their story." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Something else happened today or maybe, days ago but whatever they are hiding…it has something to do with Bella's past."

"What if they had? They are killing us one by one." Bella's distraught voice spoke up.

"Bella?"

Charlie's voice interrupted their intimate conservation and I watched as father and daughter reunited once more. His thoughts were on Bella's attire and physical appearance but also, on Ryan Hunter. But it was strange, his thoughts were changing or maybe I cannot read them as well. After all, his mind is diverse than any other person.

"Are you Ryan Hunter?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir even though it is an unfortunate circumstance." He said.

"What happened? How did you get out?" Charlie asked both of them.

"We killed them." Bella blurted out.

"_She just blurted out the truth!"_ Ryan thought as his eyes widen in shock. My reaction must look similar as his.

"But it was self-defense," She continued and Ryan sighed of relief as his head hung backwards. "We had no choice. But we did not kill all of them. By the time we ran away, there was an explosion. There was gasoline in the place and –dad, I did not want to kill those men but we had no choice. They shot Maggie and –"

"It is okay, Bells. You don't need to explain it to me."

"_I hate being a police officer and a father at the same time,"_ Charlie thought when he watched Bella's face drop back to a smile.

Bella sighed happily at his reaction and I noticed how nauseous she looks. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards but Ryan quickly caught her. He took her to a chair and sat beside her. Esme and I decided to join and ask what is wrong. "We didn't eat for three days –well actually, I didn't. Did you?"

Ryan snorted, "Hell no. If I die, I rather have an honorable death than food poisoning. But oh, now I'm feeling a bit faint."

"Bella –"

"I know, dad. But it was to make a statement."

"Yeah we rather be bulimic than tell the whereabouts of the others." Ryan commented and I could not help but a smile a bit. His comments remind me of Emmett. "But it did not work. They continued to torture us for answers making us weaker by the second."

Esme gasped, "Torture you?"

Ryan looked up as if he just realized our presence and then turned to look at Bella. She shrugged and he turned his attention back to all of us. "It was not that bad. It was just punching and kicking and…drowning."

It enrages me to think that a human being would actually do that to another human being especially a young woman. Bella groaned a bit and Ryan clutched his head. "I will bring you two some food," Esme said and walked away with a nurse by her side.

"In the meantime, a doctor should check both of you." Charlie suggested.

Both Bella and Ryan groaned, mumbling something about disliking doctors in their white, lab coats. "Can I least at take a shower?" Bella asked.

My phone vibrated and saw a text message from Alice: _"Rosalie and I are on our way to bring Bella and her friend clothes. We will be there in three minutes."_

"Alice is bringing clothes for you and Ryan." I told her and at that moment, I felt myself get lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Were her eyes always so dark? "I am going to find Carlisle and see if there is any news on Maggie."

"Edward," I turned around to see Bella smiling at me and there is…gratitude in her beautiful eyes. "Thank you."

I nodded my head and took my leave to find Carlisle. Luckily, he is not far and is writing in a patient's file at the nurses' station. "Edward, good you are here. Maggie is getting ready for surgery and I have already contacted her parents." Carlisle told me.

"Will she make it?"

He sighed sadly, "The bullet is deep inside her chest and Maggie told me that Bella took out the other bullet from her shoulder. If she hadn't, Maggie would have died in that car about a half an hour ago."

"But will she make it, Carlisle?"

"_I don't know."_ He told me after a couple of seconds of silence. _"I honestly do not know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I am so thankful that Esme brought real food because I knew that besides, starving myself for the past three days, being inside a tank could drain a person's energy. I finished my burger and started to eat the fruits she brought but I stayed focused on my dad that is talking to the other policemen. Special Division will know that we escaped. But will Trevor tell them what we look like? He probably will not tell them. But then again, he is a double agent for us…what would he say?

"Stop thinking too much," Ryan announced as he gulped down another cup of water. "You're going to get another headache."

"I'm just…so confused. Bradley wanted information about the others but then, he puts me inside the tank…again. And now, my abilities –"

"What did Bradley tell you?" Ryan interrupted me but in a low whisper.

I sighed and looked around to make sure no one is listening in on our conservation. "Noah invented that tank to heighten our powers and our senses. Bradley just increased it and added healing into the process. But I do not know how long I was in there but my powers, including electrokinesis went out of control. I burned half the guards."

Ryan looked at me and I could that he is thinking about something or just thinking in plain general what is going to happen to us in the future. "Once Trevor calls you, you need to demand him to tell you the truth. I think he knows what's going on but he probably needs more information."

"I just cannot believe it."

"What?"

"Xander send somebody to babysit me in my hometown."

Ryan chuckled and then his face became serious. "I cut off contact with him a few months ago."

"Why?"

"As much as I agree with him to help stop Special Division, I finally found someone who…was not scared of me. I told Bridget the truth and at first, she was a bit scared but she did not run away." Ryan told me and I grabbed his hand out of comfort as he began to cry. "They killed her right in front of me."

"This is the first time you have mentioned."

He took a shaky breathe and wiped off his tears, trying to give me his best laugh. "I guess there was always a reason why civilians should not be with people like us."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Bridget did not run –that is amazing and shows how much she really loved you. It's okay to date and fall in love, despite what we are and what we can do." I told him, squeezing his hand a bit tighter.

"Oh really? Then who have you dated since we escaped, Izzy?" He took my silence as an answer. He shook his head. "That's what I thought. I am going to have to go back home and get my things to move to another city."

"Is that wise?"

"My name and photo showed up in the news – I don't want to look over my shoulder all the time but…if you and Xander and Trevor taking them down…I'm in." He smiled.

"It's going to be hard since they know what _you_ like now." I smiled back and turned my head to see Alice and Rosalie stepped inside the hospital.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked me with a pain expression on her face and I realized that I am still cover in blood but their eyes have not gone black like Edward's did when I first met him. But that question caught me off guard.

"Um, fine I guess. Ryan, this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale –Dr. Cullen's daughters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This bag is for you," Alice said handing me a black sports bag and she handed Ryan another bag. "I think Jasper's clothes will fit you."

"Wow, um thanks." Ryan said to them.

"Yeah, thank you. Your mom and Edward are here."

"Thanks, Edward told me that Esme is in the kitchen so I'm going to go find her." Alice announced and Ryan suddenly decided to talk to my dad, that means Rosalie and I are left alone in the hallway. That is wonderful…

"How are you, really?" Rosalie suddenly asked me with a determined look on her features.

"Why does it matter to you? You think me being kidnap again is showing how _special_ I am?" I mocked her words but her expression has not changed.

"I'm not going to apologize."

"And I don't expect you to, Rosalie. If you excuse me, I have a date with the shower."

"Did they do more to you?" She suddenly asked me but I did not bother to turn around to face. What is she implying by that? "Men took you away and you look…rather beaten. What did they do to you, Bella?"

I still did not turn my body around because I knew what her words implied and my heart began beating fast because I know what she is talking about. "All they did was torture me with their playful mind tricks –that is all. Trust me, if…if _that_ happened, I would not have killed them for self-defense."

I walked away before she could say anything else or maybe, because I did not want to hear it. But it did not matter. I am just glad that I still have the strength to walk away. I entered inside the doctors' showers and locked the door behind me. I need privacy. I threw Alice's bag on the floor as my eyes caught the small mirrors above the sinks. I am staring at the reflection of a girl who just murdered more than one man. Why do I always look like crap when I kill a guy?

Carefully, I removed the clothes off but winced at the contact of trying to remove the sports bra. I guess they sprained my ribs really badly. Maybe I should have Carlisle check me out. That just sounded entirely inappropriate in my head. I stood completely nude in front of the small mirror and turned around to see bruises on my back and looked down to see my legs were not as worse as my upper body.

I grabbed Alice's bag and surprisingly, found shampoo, conditioner, and soap inside already placed with my comb and a bottle of moose with hair spray. I do not want to know how Alice got my bathroom supplies. But she did grab Rosalie's clothes and as much as I dislike the blonde sister, I do like her clothes. I just hope she never knows that.

I turned the knob and relaxed, feeling the hot water on my body and notice the blood and dirt leaving my body and going inside the drain. I tried to feel more relaxed but my mind went back to the warehouse, and watching Maggie get hurt. They shot her without feeling a bit of remorse –feeling nothing. I did not feel anything when I killed Peter but when I killed Bradley, it was nothing but content and satisfaction, knowing I am a step closer to Noah.

After the shower, I changed into my own, clean underwear and put bandages around my stomach and every other part that I do not want doctors or nurses to check and tell me that I would have to go to take an x ray for. Then, I put on Rosalie's grey leggings with my own boots and a black crop pull over sweater. I brushed my teeth as hard as I could and knew it was bad to see blood but it has been three days.

I stared at my new reflection, content how I look now but knew that I did not want to move from this room because if I step out, there will be more questions with less answers. But I cannot hide forever and this past week is proof of that.

"There you are Bella. We thought you drowned in there." Alice smiled at me and handed me a water bottle. I smiled, seeing Ryan looking handsome in simple jeans with a black shirt. "I am so glad that Rose's clothes fit you. She doesn't wear those clothes anymore."

"Thank you, Alice…for everything."

"Where is she?" A woman's voice screamed and I turned my head to see Mr. and Mrs. Everett with my dad. "Where is my baby? Is she okay?"

"Mrs. Everett, if you can please calm –"Her eyes noticed my presence and I stiffened at those tearful yet angrily eyes.

"What did you do to her?" She screamed and approached me.

"What _I _did to her?"

Unbelievable!

"I believe I brought your daughter back to get surgery so she can live."

"Surgery? What for?" Mr. Everett questioned.

I looked at my dad, questioning why he did not tell them. As he told them about Maggie's condition, my eyes wandered around the area to figure out a way to get away from Maggie's mother but there is none unless I want to go outside. Ryan stood closer by my side as Mrs. Everett began to sob even louder. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed Dr. Cullen and Edward walking towards us and I am so happy that those two vampires are saving my life right now.

"Dr. Cullen, how is Maggie doing?" I asked.

He sighed sadly, "She has lost a lot of blood and the bullet is hard to get out right now because it is close to her heart."

"But will she make it?"  
>"She is strong, so I will notify all of you in an hour. Bella, I would like to have your clothing as well as Ryan's." Dr. Cullen said.<p>

"Why?"

"We need to see if there is any indication that the blood belongs to your kidnappers." My dad spoke up and Ryan and I looked at each other. "Is there a problem?"

"No," I said and pulled out the plastic bag out of Alice's bag and handed it to Carlisle and Ryan did the same. "I need air. Ryan?"

"Hold on, Bells." My dad said as he grabbed my arm and winced in a bit of pain. "I need to know what they did to you. I need the truth."

"But Ryan already explained it to you."

"But that is not enough and you know that. Judging from the marks on your wrists and knuckles, there _is _more to the story. I am your father and the Chief of Police of this town –I want the truth." He said but with more frustration and authority in his tone.

No, please not again. I do not want to have another argument.

"Dad, Ryan told you everything."

"Bella, I want to know what they did to you!"

"Dad, I ca –" I didn't finish my sentence as another person in a gurney passed us but my eyes stayed drawn to the half burn face as brown eyes stared at me with fear and anger. Then, I noticed the clothing he is wearing. "Stop!" I yelled at the medics and they turned around with questioning looks. "You may want to question him first."

"He got into a car crash in Port Angeles. He was speeding but claims that he is chasing someone that stole his belongings." The medic told us.

"He was chasing us," Ryan mentioned.

"Are there any other survivors?" Charlie asked.

"You!" The guard screamed and cried out in pain. "I am going to kill you!"

"I like to see you try," I replied darkly.

"Do whatever you have to do to save him but I want my men waiting outside of his room." Charlie ordered. "Bella, you are not going anywhere."

"If you want answers, go ask him. He did not do anything to stop them." I said and walked away to step outside in the cold air.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me as he stood next to me, staring straight ahead, on whatever is interesting.

"I'm fine."

"That is not an emotion. Fine is just a word to cover up the real emotion you are feeling."

I could not help but chuckle at the vampire's words. "I'm…hanging in there. Is that better?"

"Is that the truth?" His golden eyes looking down at me and for a moment, I think he is worried about me.

I looked away, embarrassed for staring too long than I should have. "It is half the truth."

He nodded his head, "I'll take it but I have to ask. Why can't you tell your father what happened? Why keep it a secret?"

I shrugged as if I did not have a real reason. "Maybe I am still processing it. I mean, it was a nice four years and all. I just cannot believe…they shot Maggie –a little, innocent child. But then again, it would not be the first time they shot a child."

At the corner of my eye, Edward's hands gripped the cold, metal railing as if he is controlling his anger again. For a moment, I thought he is going to break it into two or maybe he will. I still do not know the limit of his strength. "I just want her to be okay," I announced. "I cannot lose someone else by them. If she dies…I do not know what I will go."

"You cannot blame yourself for what already happened, Bella."

"Then what else should I do?"

"Izzy," I turned around to see Ryan with a pain expression on his face. "You need to come inside."

"What's wrong?" I asked but noticed, Mrs. Everett sobbing in the arms of her crying husband.

_No._

I looked at Ryan's face and saw the answer in his eyes.

"Dad?" I called out as I stepped inside.

"Maggie didn't make it off the table," He answered.

_**No.**_

"Like I said before, she lost an amount of blood and the bullet…it became harder to do surgery on her because she is…was a small child." Dr. Cullen said with two surgeons behind him with the same solemn expressions as Dr. Cullen.

"No…no, she cannot be dead." I spoke up.

"_**YOU!"**_ A force pushed me straight to the wall, causing me to wince in pain at the contact. I lifted to my head to see Mr. Everett pulling his wife away from me. "This is your fault! If you have not escaped, they will have never taken our daughter."

"Do not blame her for this." Ryan yelled. "Even if we had, they still would have taken her!"

"How could you possibly know that?" Mr. Everett yelled.

"You should be dead, not her." She screamed and I did nothing but stand in my spot as she cried. "I want to see my baby."

I watched as Dr. Cullen and my dad walked with Mr. and Mrs. Everett walk away with the other doctors. Edward opened his mouth and I put my hand out, "please don't." I managed to say and walked away from them, trying to remember how to breathe and felt my legs turning into jello again. And I lost it.

The tears started to fall down and my hand clutched my chest, as I tried to breathe but I could not and I cannot stop this feeling. My body slid down to the ground as I lost control of my emotions. Then, I remembered there is someone else in the hospital that does not deserve to live.

"Izzy, no!" Ryan yelled as he put his arms around me when I tried to run in the halls. "Don't!"

"It's their fault!" I cried as I tried to elbow him to let me go. "Let me go!"

"If I do, you will do want he wants you to do. It won't bring her back –you should know that!" Ryan yelled.

"But it's my fault!" I whimpered as I stopped struggle and stayed limp. "It's my fault."

"Come here," Ryan, said and I turned around so he can hug me. My arms around his waist and I could hear his rhyming heartbeat. "No it is not."

"Why do people keep dying around me?" I cried. And since my mom's death, allowed myself to cry and show how I truly feel. _**"Why?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>an: yes, poor little Maggie is dead. But it will bring something else out of Bella and Ryan...in a good and bad way. **

**I just listened to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" and it is going to be in the Breaking Dawn movie and I have to say: I love it! I cannot wait for the movie to come out but I am going to wait at least a week, because i do not want to be stuck in a movie with talkative girls. **

**Anyways, comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	20. My Immortal

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV:**

Sometimes I hate the color black.

I admit it is a great color to put on that matches with dark jeans or grey sweaters or some other color for clothing. But to wear all black is a different story. Black is a solemn color to wear especially on a cloudy day like this. My eyes stared at outside of the window to see the green and brown. It has been a week since Maggie's death and today is her funeral. Of course, everyone in Forks is coming but I do not know how I will fight the emotion running through my chest.

"Bella, you ready?" I turned around to see Charlie in his black suit that I saw him once wore at mom and Phil's funeral. I stood up, putting in the last two earrings in my ears and looked at my reflection in the mirror, wearing the same black dress and unfortunately, heels to match with.

_I am so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>But if you have to leave,  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

"Almost," I said as I put a small clip in a small amount of my hair and sighed sadly. "I still cannot believe I am going to another funeral."

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded my head, "We have to pick up Ryan at the motel or else we will be late."

"Bella," Charlie put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving my room. "Don't carry this guilt. It is _not _your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it does?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I sighed out of frustration, feeling the whole guilt thing and I didn't want my dad to experience it again. I held back the tears that were about to come and said, "Come on, let's go. We can't be late."

None of us said anything in the cruiser as we headed to the cemetery and perhaps it is better that way. What could we say to each other? Ryan decided to stay in Forks until this day comes to pay his respects and then go back home to pack his belongings and head somewhere else to live so Special Division can't find him. Before I knew it, we were here and I saw more black than green in the area.

I stopped walking when there was a crowd standing around in a circle and I could see Mr. and Mrs. Everett sitting down.

"Dad, I can't do this." I said and stepped back, standing next to the tree. "You need to go."

"I'll stay with her, Chief." Ryan said and I watched my dad walk to the other black colors of the crowd. "I thought you could do this."

"So do I but I rather not get hit again by Mrs. Everett."

My eyes then noticed a group of beautiful people standing in the back of the circle and I realized that it is the Cullen family. They even look amazingly beautiful in solemn colors. Edward turned his head around, his gaze caught mine, and I don't know why I didn't move my head or look away, maybe it was because it felt like he is searching for something. But what could he possibly be looking for?

"The loss of a child is a very hard thing to deal with…" Angela's father, the minister said, as he began the speech about death.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

Edward still held his gaze at me and that is when I realized that his eyes were not showing pity, its understanding. He understands. He understands what I am feeling. I am a killer and he is too. But then again, I don't know if he truly kills human. I don't know anything about modern vampires and I don't know him…in that way.

How did this happen? Why did a little girl have to die in order for everyone to finally listen to what I am saying? Special Division does not care, they never had.

Why did this happen?

The pain in my chest that I have in the last few months have grown into a bigger hole and now, it is going to be filled with nothing but revenge and bitterness. I lifted my head to hear the roar of thunder in the gray clouds and that people were stepping up to leave their flowers on the coffin.

"I'm ready," I said.

"No, you're not." Ryan said and turned his head to smile sadly at me and grabbing my hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

I didn't say anything –I didn't need to. He knows me. Even though, it has been four years since we have last seen each other, I am still the same person he once knew and he is the same person I once knew. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to the coffin, my hand gripping the white rose as I tried not to fall because heels do not go well with the grass.

_You used to captivate me  
>by your resonating light<br>now I am bound by the life you left behind_

I put the white rose on top of the others and looked at the picture of Maggie Everett smiling at the world without knowing of the evil. But knows that people would look for her because of what she could do. I wonder if her parents ever knew. Or did she keep it a secret like I did? "I am so sorry," I whispered to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner."

_Your face it haunts  
>my once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away  
>All the sanity in me<em>

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Everett asked in her sobbing state of mind, staring at me with hatred.

I turned my head to see the rain pouring down and the black umbrellas lifting up. Thank goodness, there is a tent over Maggie's coffin. "I came to pay my respects."

"We don't want you here." She said with such venom in her voice that I had to take a step back. "Get out of here."

"Mrs. Everett –" I gasped as a strong force smacked me across the face and I could hear Charlie and Ryan yelling. I pressed my hand against my warm cheek and turned my head stare at her. "I never wanted this to happen. If I had known…I would have never escaped."

"Why didn't you save her? Why?"

Because they held me, down to the ground.

Because I couldn't!

Because I am weak!

But all I could say was, "I'm sorry."

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Another force hit me and another, another, and another until the force pushed me out of the tent, onto the muddy ground, and in the rain. I groaned, feeling the pain in body return from the fighting last week and stared down at my hands covered in mud. I lifted my head to see the onlookers staring down at me with pity and for a moment, I thought I saw Maggie walking behind them in her own black little dress with a sad expression on her small face.

"Izzy, you okay?" Ryan asked as he helped me up and used his jacket to wipe the mud off my face.

"Stupid question to ask," I whispered and saw the image of Maggie vanish. I didn't bother to move back inside the tent, so I took off the heels that are killing my feet. I stood outside in the rain watching two people that love each other, yell at each other because of me.

"Stop it; it will not bring her back!" Mr. Everett cried to his wife. "Hurting Bella will not bring our daughter back."

"_She_ should be in that coffin!" Mrs. Everett yelled and turned to face me. "This is your fault! My daughter is dead because of you. Your mom and your step dad are dead because of you because you did nothing!"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

Images of that night came flowing back including the funeral and I wanted to throw up. But Mrs. Everett's words hit me like ice in my chest and I wanted to cry out in pain. "You're right. It is my fault and you have no idea how many times throughout the day I think about what _could have_ happened, what I _should have_ done to save my mom and Phil and Maggie. But it does not change anything because they are dead…and a part of me is too."

"We will never forgive you…_**never**_!" She said with such emotion. "Leave us alone! Just go!"

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

I turned my head to stare at the picture of smiling Maggie and allowed a tear to fall down, not sure, if it was a tear or a raindrop. Apologizing one more time, I turned around and walked away, trying to control the emotion running through my chest. But I can't. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I felt like I had to. My feet started walking faster and faster and before I knew it, I dropped my heels onto the ground and began running through the crowd.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>

I'm not sure where I am going but I need to get away. I have to get away. I have to.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
>but you still have<br>All of me_

I am sorry.

* * *

><p>I stopped running when I saw the sign of Forks High School and didn't know why I ended being here of all places. Maybe it is because it is the last place anyone would look for me. The pounding rain made no effect on me as I walked across the parking lot; it was like swimming in the ocean. I stepped inside the campus but didn't bother to open the gate so decided to sit down on the ground where the ceiling is covering me from the rain.<p>

I didn't care if the ground is cold or that my legs and the bottom of my dress are now covered in mud. I forgot how exhilarating running is because it can feel that you are running for hours and away from your problems. But the moment, my feet stopped I felt all those emotions again. My hands took the clip off my hair as I allow a few strands of my wet hair roam free.

"_You are a special child, Isabella. You have special abilities and need to learn to control. But don't worry; we are going to help you."_

_My mom's body lying limp on the floor that is now cover in blood and I lift her up in my arms, crying and screaming. Phil's body, only a few feet away, also is lying in a puddle of his own blood. _

_A guard had a shotgun in his hand and pointed it straight at Maggie's running form. "No," I whimpered still trying to break free but the sound went off and Maggie went limp down to the ground. "NO! __**NO**__!"_

I clutched my hands into my hair and let out a loud and horrid scream as everything around me started to rise up in the air. I stared at the trashcans, my mind went back to Bradley, choking, and suddenly, one of the trashcans turned into a metal ball. I released my hold on them and threw the metal ball onto the street. I still have many emotions running in my body but I cannot let any onlookers notice my strange behavior.

"Bella?" I lifted my head to see Edward standing in front of me, looking like a super model with his wet attire and hair. How did he get here? Was he here long? I looked behind him to see his silver Volvo parked. He is a vampire; maybe he just followed my scent or something. I just hope he didn't catch the trashcans flying in the air.

"What are you doing here? You are going to catch a cold." He yelled, angrily as I felt something silky yet warm touch my shoulders and realized it is his jacket.

"I needed to get away," Was all I could say.

"I've noticed that. You decided to run away again."

I put my arms through his jacket, inhaling his familiar scent and for some reason, felt more comfort knowing that Edward is near me. I don't know why though.

"I thought that the pain would go away on its own and that my wound would soon heal. I just had to take a deep breath and wait for it to go away." I said, staring at the rain in front of us. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "But the truth is, the moment your dad told us that Maggie died, my wound increased because I felt like…I felt the same way I did when my mom and Phil died."

"What were you feeling?"

"Everything –every emotion you can possible feel the second you lose someone. I thought I could outrun the pain and everything else." I admitted.

"Bella, you have to fight it because the truth is, you cannot outrun any emotion and have to live through it. It is a horrid cycle of living." He said and each moment he speaks, it feels like he understands me more and more. "Don't change what they did to you."

I shook my head, scoffing and wanting to laugh how ironic his choice of words was. I turned my head and stared at his handsome face

"You don't get it. People do not change based on what they know, they changed based on what they feel."

Edward's eyes widen for a moment and he quickly looked away. I stared at him confused, did I say something wrong? Suddenly, he stood up and reached his hand out to me. I looked at his sparkling golden eyes, searching for something else but he still held that gaze. Carefully, I put my hand onto his and gasped, feeling the electric current roam through me and I know that it is not from me. He said nothing and pulled me forward, my face inches away from his. My eyes immediately went to his lips.

"Sorry," He apologized and I took a step back, releasing my hand, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Do you want to go the Everett's house or somewhere else?"

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Unless you want to catch a cold." He said with an amusing smile on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, laughing a little bit. "Is it okay I go to your house? I don't know if your family is there or not –"

"They are home. Carlisle had to go to work and everyone paid their respects at the Everett's home. Ryan is also with them." He told me.

"Can you take me to your house then?" I asked and felt a bit nervous. "I need to be around…I don't want to be alone."

Unexpectedly, he took a hesitant step forward, grabbed my hand, and squeezed it in a polite gesture. It is different than what Ryan did, maybe because I know him but this…is different. Edward let go of my hand and opened the door for me to his car and we sat listening to Debussy.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she put her small arms around my neck. She pulled away with a small smile of her pixie face. "How are you doing?"

"What could be expected right?" I admitted and noticed Ryan sitting with Emmett and Jasper as they watched the latest baseball game and Rosalie sitting on the other side, reading a book. "Do you mind if I can borrow some clothes again? I feel really bad for asking you this –"

"Don't be Bella. You are my friend and that is what friends do." She said.

I didn't say anything but noticed Ryan turn his gaze on us with a questioning look. I guess it has been a while for both of us to know who our true friends are. I took a quick and warm shower and changed into Rosalie's jeans and a sweater with warm socks. My reflection changed a bit but I could see a small bruise on my cheek and didn't know that is how strong Mrs. Everett's hits are.

I walked downstairs, surprised to see Edward handing me hot chocolate in a cup. "Thank you, I need this. Edward, I…"

He sent me a questioning look, "What is it?"

"Why does it seem to me that you understand what I am going through? Or am I just making things up as I try to live through this?"

"You're not seeing things, Bella. I do understand and I…want to help you."

"Why?"

"You told us that you went away for a couple of months before coming here to find yourself again." Oh right, I forgot about that little lie. "Perhaps you can still find yourself here with your friends around you. That is if…you want friends?" He asked hesitantly.

My eyes went to Ryan, his back facing me and I know he will not be in Forks for much long and we will have to go back to pretending that we never saw each other. "I'll think about it," I smirked as I drank a sip of the hot chocolate. But then it hit me, he is a vampire and his family are vampires and they do not know that I know.

I have to tell him.

"Izzy, can I talk to you…alone?" Ryan asked and I nodded my head, leading us outside to the balcony to smell the rain. "I'm leaving tonight."

"So soon?"

He pulled a strand of hair away from my face and sighed sadly, "The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get my stuff and get away from them. You and I both know that two of us cannot stay in one town for too long. You have life here now, whether you think that or not."

"And what will you do? Where will you go?"

Ryan shrugged, "Who knows? Somewhere that is easy to get a job without any questions. I may have to change my appearance but…it will be worth it. But I am not letting Bridget's death go unnoticed."

"Of course."

"I have something for you," He said and took out a small phone. "It is a disposable phone that Noah can't track us. Trevor is going call you and so will I. Believe it or not; I may have to contact Xander for help."

"Are you going to help?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know yet. But Izzy, you have to promise me that you will to not let revenge control your entire life. You are still young, kid. Live life to the fullest –you have friends now."

I turned my head for a moment, staring at the Cullen siblings in their living room. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I am going to miss you. It feels like I found you again and now, I am losing you."

"Hey," Ryan pulled me into a hug and he kissed the top of my head. "You never lost me, Izzy. None of us lost each other. But I promise you, I will see you again. I know we will."

My arms wrapped around his body and my hands gripped the back of his short. "Gosh, I can't stop crying."

"Well, you are a female." He smirked and I punched his chest playfully. Then I heard a taxi horn outside. It was too soon but the sooner the better, right? "That's my ride. Stay low for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

We walked back inside and my lips turned into a smile, seeing his bags already in the room. He knew I would come here after that little episode during the funeral. I opened the door to see the taxi and surprisingly, to see Alice hugging Ryan and he just laughed a little blush on his cheeks. He shakes hands with everyone and he said something else to Edward but I couldn't hear it. I hope it is not anything too embarrassing about me.

Ryan gave me one last hug and whispered in my ear, "Keep on living, Izzy. Don't let them win."

"I never planned it that way," I whispered back with a smile.

Ryan turned around in the rain and gave me one last wave before he got inside the taxi. I watched him go away and felt the same thing before when we all took our separate routes. Never knowing if we are going to see each other but hoping. I closed the door behind me and stared as the couples stayed on the couch together and turned my head to see Edward, walking up the stairs.

"And where are you going, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a bit of a smile on my face. Edward turned around with an inquisitive look on his handsome face. "I still have those questions to ask you, remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: Song: "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I loved that song since I watched the Daredevil :) **

**Anyways, this chapter just shows another side of Bella, a vulnerable side that I hope all of you like! And it will take time for Bella to develop feelings for Edward but I am going to take my time because in the book, it was too fast.**

**Anyways, comment please!**


	21. Sickness

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV:**

_Maggie stretched her arms reaching out, blood and dirt all over her. "Help me!" _

I gasped as I woken from my latest nightmare and took a look around my surroundings, realizing I am in my room and not back in that dreadful warehouse. Then, I noticed that half of my stuff is up in the air. Did I do that? I took small breaths as my stuff went back to their rightful place. My hands went to the back of my neck because I am sweating more than usual when I wake up from a nightmare and my head hurts badly. Then I noticed that it is only four in the morning. I only got four hours of sleep.

After Charlie picked me up from the Cullens, I decided to continue my research on my laptop but ended up in dead ends. How Special Division did choose their recruits? It cannot be random. How did they find us? Because I know that whole museum, technique they used on me was fake and a joke. Then a phone started ringing but it was not my cell that Charlie gave back, it was the one Ryan gave me.

"_Izzy?"_

I gasped, recognizing that familiar voice. "Trevor, where are you?"

"_I'm back in Forks in that same motel Ryan stayed at. Well, I could not leave my stuff in Forks. Like you, I don't trust the people here."_ He explained and I could not help but roll my eyes. _"I went to the funeral. I am sorry I couldn't go near you and Ryan."_

"No, it's alright. I understand. How did you know I would be awake?"

"_You always did have troubling sleeping. Izzy, I need you to low okay?"_

"Why is everyone telling me that lately?" I said as I lay back on my bed.

"_I told the same thing to Xander and Ryan. It is a good thing that you killed Bradley because Noah is furious with him once I told him of the news."_ Trevor told me. I could hear him doing something in the background, typing I think. _"But you, of all people, need to live a normal life for a while."_

"How long is a while, Trev?"

"_A couple of weeks –"_

"Weeks!" I yelled, sitting up and paused for a moment to hear if I woke Charlie up. "Are you fucking kidding me? We don't know how long it will take for Noah to take another kid away."

"_I know but I know you. And I know what you did to Peter."_ Trevor said and surprisingly with annoyance. _"I am not going to cover for you if you are going to kill someone random or worse, someone that does work for Special Division. Noah will know it will be you or one of the others. I cannot protect all of you."_

"I won't."

"_Two weeks, Izzy. That is all I ask –two weeks of living a normal life doing homework, making new friends, going out on a date…be normal."_

I rolled my eyes –normal, yeah right. "I'll try but I am not making any promises. But I will try."

"_Good and Izzy?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I'm sorry,"_ And he hung up but I know what he is apologizing for.

I lay back on my bed, trying to go back to sleep but I cannot. Now, I see Maggie in my dreams with my mom and Phil crying out for me to help them, to save them, to revenge them. When will it ever end? Reluctantly, I got off the bed and changed into shorts and a long, plaid shirt, ready to take out my frustration and sadness to a certain punching bag waiting for me downstairs.

But my stomach made other plans for me.

I ran straight to the bathroom, not caring if the noise wakes Charlie up, as I threw up my guts inside the toilet. "Bella?" Charlie yawned as I could hear his footsteps and all I did was moan, still close to the toilet. "Oh boy. That is what you get from running in the rain."

"Glad to know you still care, dad."

He pressed his hand against my fever and I whimpered at the touch. "You have a fever, Bells." He yelled astonished and I felt his arms underneath my legs, pulling me away from the toilet. "Time to go to bed and rest."

"But –"

"I'll bring a bucket…a big one." He said and I do not remember what else he said after that because I drifted off to the darkness so quickly.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella, wake up." A singing voice called out from the darkness.<p>

"No."

I did not want to open my eyes. I feel at peace for some reason and comfortable.

I can hear musical laughter. "Bella please," The voice begged.

Wait a second…I know that voice!

I opened my eyes, waiting for the blurriness to go away and when it did, I screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Edward laughed as he decided to move away from the shadows of my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I pulled the covers closer to my body, realizing I did not change after I threw up earlier. "You weren't in school and I was worried. It was not until I got home that Carlisle told me that you were ill. I came with him and you had a very high fever."

"I did?" Ow, my head. "Why are you still here then? How long have you been in my room exactly?"

"Only an hour so far. Chief Swan asked me to stay and watch you until he returns from his shift." He explained to me but my eyes then rested on his moving lips.

I groaned once more, feeling my body shake and I noticed beautiful flowers in a vase on my desk. Those flowers looked familiar…they look like the same ones from my dream that I had when I was stuck inside that tank. "Did you bring me that? I asked him.

"You have been through a vicious ordeal and I thought, perhaps, these flowers could brighten –"

"Thank you. They are lovely." I admitted with a smile. But then, my smile vanished as if I felt something tight in the middle of my throat and my eyes scanned around my room. "I need my best friend right now."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, amused and…hurt. "And who's that?"

"The bucket!" My hand covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. I felt a pair of cold hands grab my hair and put it into a high bun. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink, washing my face and teeth. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I know it is not the most…beautiful sight to see."

"Don't apologize…it is human of you to be sick."

I stiffed at those choice of words as I continue to brush my teeth. For that moment, I forgot that Edward is a vampire…that his family is vampires. I spit the taste out of my mouth and my hands started to shake all of a sudden, at the same time did the cabinets.

Oh, crap.

Breathe in and out…breathe in and out.

I tried to walk to my bedroom from the bathroom but my legs gave out and Edward caught me. I stared at him for a moment then to his lips. But pulled myself away, feeling a blush coming through. "Thanks. I can be clumsy when I am sick." I commented as he helped me back to my bed.

"So I have noticed."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I thought you were finished asking me questions? Yesterday was your last day." He smiled –my favorite crooked smile. "But if you must…"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" I watched his brown gold eyes widen and he sat still in my chair near my desk that I thought he went into shock. Could vampires go into shock? "I'm just wondering if you do."

His lips parted and paused, as if he is choosing his words wisely. "Do you?"

"Of course. I have always believed that there are more special… things out in the world that we need to figure out. Don't you?"

"…Yes. What do you believe exactly?"

"Werewolves…shape shifters….witches…vampires," I hid my smile, seeing Edward finally moves in his seat. Who knew that these questions and my answers could make him so nervous? "But I also believe that there are people in this world that have…special abilities."

"Like what?"

I shrugged, playing with my shirt and pretending to guess. "I don't know. The ability to transport anywhere you wish, fire manipulation, telekinesis, and empathy….telepathy –"Edward shot up from his seat and I looked at him with worry. Did I finally strike a nerve on the vampire? "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's no such thing, Bella."

Yeah right. If someone told me that, years ago, I would have agreed too.

"Sure there is, Edward. You just have to believe." I said, remembering those last words when I first met Noah. His smirk on that…pitiful face of his. "It will be awesome to have ability to do something so amazing and extraordinary or to meet some supernatural creature."

"Why?"

"I don't know, call me curious."

He shook his head, "More like insane."

"Gee thanks Edward. That is what every girl likes to hear from a guy."

"I apologize, it is just…do you honestly believe in that stuff?"

"I do."

Edward stared at me intensely and unpredictably, he sat only inches away from me. I held my breath, not sure, what he is going to do next. But if he attacks me, even in my sick and weak state, I can still throw him out of the window. But he put his cold hand near my cheek, barely touching it, but I could feel the electric current coming. It is something I have never felt before. Something I cannot explain.

He pulled away, I remember how to breathe, and that my heart is still beating rapidly inside my chest. What was that? I looked at him, noticing that Edward is staring at me with his coal eyes as he stands against my wall, trying to control himself. What is going on? What is this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach that will not go away? Why is he staring at me like that? Why doesn't he just attack me if I am getting closer to his secret?

So many questions but the answers I will not get.

"You need to rest," Edward said hoarsely looking away. "I'll make you some soup."

"Do you know how to make soup?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled back, the coal color finally gone. "Yes I do."

I put my hands up, smiling. "Just making sure. Charlie's second favorite place in this house is the kitchen."

I snuggled closer to my blankets, feeling cold and starting to shake even more. I know it is the fever doing this to me. But whenever I do get ill, I lose control of my abilities easily, which can explain earlier when I woke up. And I cannot have that now when Edward is downstairs in the house. It is too dangerous. I can reveal knowing his secret to him, but I am not ready to reveal _my_ secret to him.

I hate being sick.

Edward came back a couple of minutes later with my soup and crackers on the tray. "Thank you." I mumbled and ate in a slow and peaceful pace. But it felt weird that he is watching me eat. How are my eating habits any different than before when I did eat in front of him? "Aren't you afraid of getting sick? I am contagious."

He chuckled, "I already gotten sick. I think I will be alright in your presence."

I shrugged, "If you say so."

"You should sleep." He said but stopped in his position from standing up. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my hesitation.

I shook my head, "It's silly." I mumbled.

"Bella, nothing silly ever comes out of your mouth."

"I don't want to close my eyes again. If I do, I see _**them**_."

"See who?" He asked, concerned as he grabbed my tray and put it on my desk, now sitting next to me on my bed.

"The people I couldn't save…the people I watched die." Or I have killed by my own two hands. "Even when I am awake, I still see them like at the funeral." My hands covered my mouth immediately, realizing what the meaning is behind those words. "I am not crazy," I whispered.

"I know you aren't, Bella. Maybe you're telling your subconscious that you should feel guilty because you blame yourself for not saving the people you cared about." Edward told me but I could feel the hesitation in his movements as he moved closer to my side of the bed. "Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?"

"A shrink? Hell no!" I yelled and began coughing. Bad timing. "Now it is my turn to ask you if you are crazy. There is no way I am talking to a complete stranger about my problems again."

"Again?"

I froze, realizing my mistake. In Special Division, the Inquisitor became our shrink and a mother figure to us in a way. But her sessions were questionable, dangerous, and planned. I never trusted her form the beginning because her eyes were cold and always show that she has many devious plans to back up more plans. "Let's just say I have seen one before and became frustrated and more problematic in the end. It did not help me then how will it help me now?"

"I don't know but you can try it."

"No thanks." I rested my head on the side of the pillows but looked up to see Edward gazing down at me like he is…fascinated by the fact that I am going to sleep. "Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep? Or at least until my dad comes home?"

"I thought you didn't want to fall asleep?"

"And I also don't want to be a prisoner in my own home while being sick for more than one day." I bit my lip. "Please Edward?"

He sighed reluctantly but nodded his head and started humming. "That's a nice song," I murmured, my eyes slowly closing to the darkness. "What is it called?"

"Bella's lullaby" His whispered words said before I drifted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV: <strong>

"Carlisle, where are you going?" Esme asked and it caught my attention away from my latest novel to see Carlisle holding his medical bag. "Is everything alright?"

"Chief Swan called saying Bella is terribly sick." He told us and for a moment, I saw my last human life moments during my sickness. "Would you like to come with me, Edward?" My adoptive father asked me. "I am sure Bella's mood will brighten once she sees you."

Emmett cocked his eyebrow at me, "Is that so?"

"Shut up," I growled and nodded my head to Carlisle. "Of course."

"Edward, wait!" Alice yelled and handed me colorful, wild flowers…from _my_ meadow. How did Alice know where…? Never mind, I knew a long time ago to never question my adoptive sister. "Bella will like these."

"Thank you, Alice. How thoughtful of you…"

"Actually, I saw you deciding before on what to bring Bella to brighten her mood since the funeral. You had a hard time choosing."

"So you decided to help me?"

She grinned at me. "Yep,"

I rolled my eyes and followed Carlisle to his car in the garage and we left in haste. "Esme tells me that you are playing again." He spoke up.

"I am."

"May I ask what your inspiration was?" He asked me but I could hear the amusement in his tone. "Or should I say who?"

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes again today. "You already know the answer to your question, Carlisle."

"Yes but I want you to admit…out loud."

I did not say anything for a while as I stared outside of the window. Why does Carlisle want me to say it aloud? "Bella is my inspiration…my muse to my music." I finally said. "Are you satisfied?"

"I am extremely happy…that you are happy, Edward. Esme and I have been worried about you for a while, as you know, but now we don't have to be because you have feelings for a young woman."

"But she is a mortal human being, Carlisle. You know that the only way she won't be if she is dying then she can be one of us." I explained and my hands turned into fists. "The Volturi won't allow a vampire to have a romantic relationship with a human especially if she knows what we are."

"Edward, you cannot put your feelings on hold. You must persuade them. Who knows? Perhaps Bella feels the same about you as you do for her." He suggested. But I doubt that.

We arrived at the Swan residence and Charlie opened the door, looking more tired than I have ever seen him. His thoughts only show me how worried he is about her and also…he is scared. But there is a part of his mind blocking something that I cannot read. Why can't his thoughts be more open like the other humans?

"She has a fever and been shaking for a while. I thought she was having a seizure but she stopped shaking for a while." Charlie told my father.

"Well let's see how the patient is doing. I hope you don't mind, Charlie Edward is going to be my assistant for today."

"No, not at all."

We stepped inside Bella's bedroom, walking insider rather than through the window is different and an adjustment. Bella lay in her bed with the blankets on her and shivering words, and sweating. "She does have a high fever," Carlisle commented and pressed a cold, wet cloth on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush now, Bella." Carlisle said, trying to soothe her but when his hand touched her forehead, she flinched away.

"Forgive me," She whimpered.

"I can tell that Bella is tending to her own wounds but I would still like a professional to look at her," Carlisle said as we all noticed the bandages around her abdomen. "Other than that, I will write a prescription for her and hopefully, it will help the fever go down but it looks like she is hallucinating or something from the fever."

"It's the guilt isn't it?" Charlie questioned. "Ever since Maggie's death, Bella has been screaming in her sleep more times than she was thirteen. She is feeling guilty for not protecting Maggie or my ex-wife."

"That is possible but we are not sure. After all, she did get sick from running in the rain." Carlisle said with a sad smile. "Edward, can you stay with Bella while Charlie and I talked downstairs for a while?"

"Of course,"

"_You know what to do if something goes wrong. You did go to medical school before."_ Carlisle's thoughts reminded me.

I sat down on Bella's chair near her desk and watched her mumble more words in her sleep and I realized something. She is human but…I do not think Bella knows that. She thinks that everything is her fault, if she did not escape then everyone she ever loved will still be alive. A teenager should not be feeling this much guilt in her young life. It is not fair.

"_Hasn't anyone told you that life isn't fair?" _

"Edward," She whispered. I moved closer to her breathing body and watched as her chest rises up and down. "Edward," She said this time but more passionately.

Why must you say my name like that? Does it mean something? Why could it mean?

Carefully, I touched her warm cheek, becoming more enchanted with Bella Swan than ever. "What is it about you, Bella that makes me care? You are not like any other female I have encountered." I said aloud. Charlie and Carlisle were still downstairs, still discussing on Bella's condition. "_Who_ are _you_?"

"_I felt happiness from her because of you. She is feeling something that she is not familiar with when she is around you."_

"_I can assure you what you are feeling for her is a human emotion that you shouldn't be afraid of. And that Bella will probably feel the same way you do." _

_"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Bella? Is it that hard?"_

"I think…I do not know if you can hear me, Bella and I will be glad that you can't because I am going to admit something that I never thought I could admit to anyone." I said aloud, pulling my hand away from her cheek. "I am falling in love with you, Bella and I do not know what to do because if I tell you what I really am…I will lose you one way or another. I don't want that to happen."

"Edward?" I turned around to see Carlisle standing at the door.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you really care about her," Carlisle answered. "I have to go to the hospital but Charlie is also leaving for work. Do you mind staying here? Can you control yourself?"

I nodded my head and turned to look at Bella's sleeping form, "I can."

And it is the truth.

I can control myself around Bella and her scent because the thought of losing her…it drives away my temptation to drink her.

I am in love with Bella Swan.

Who knew?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think in the Twilight book, that Bella fell in love with Edward way too fast and I want to slow this pace a little bit because it takes time right? But then again, I would not know. I still have to fall in love and hopefully, not too fast. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your comments. It keeps me going and thinking. **

**Please comment!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>


	22. First Step of Normal

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV:**

For two days, I have stayed in the house but lucky enough to move downstairs to watch television or catch up on anymore of Special Division's killing. But nothing is happening in the outside world…so far. I have caught up on schoolwork and surprisingly, Edward has been visiting me but only stayed for a couple of hours. It was strange to me because no guy has paid so much attention to me unless they want something. Then again, those guys were the people I was force to spend time with because of the undercover jobs I did. And I only wear eyeliner that is all.

Why is he so interested in me?

But the bigger question is why do my thoughts always go to Edward?

I even have dreams about the vampire. Maybe it is my subconscious telling me that I have to tell him and his family that I know that they are vampires. But then again, I have a fluttering feeling in my stomach all the time when he is around or when I think…ugh! Why is this so complicated? I have never felt this way about a guy before. Then again, he is not a normal guy.

I turned off the television, hearing my phone ring. _"Hey Izzy, how are you doing?"_ Xander's pleasant voice greets me.

"I'm sick and oh yeah, trying to forget that a little girl is dead because of me."

"_Don't be so dramatic."_ I rolled my eyes at his choice of words. _"Trevor told me that you are going to lay low for a while –live the normal life of a normal teen."_

"Yeah there's a problem with that –I'm not normal. I was never normal." I reminded him as I lay on my back on the couch.

"_What about those years in Phoenix?"_

"Those don't count. I was slowly adjusting to the fact that I have parents in my life." I said and sighed. "And I was training myself and making sure Noah doesn't find me. I wasn't a social person in Phoenix."

"_You never were."_ He commented.

"Gee, thanks."

_"You have to try, Izzy. Trevor is making sure that Noah doesn't find out about you because he believes that Bradley killed Ryan."_ Xander told me. _"It is actually better that way for Ryan because he can start over with the new identity I gave him."_

"When did you see Ryan?"

"_Two days ago."_ Then, I hear him sigh sadly. _"Izzy, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Maggie. These things happen and unfortunately, for a reason."_

"Careful Xander, you're starting to sound like the Inquisitor." I taunted but a little annoyed he used the 'things happen for a reason' tactic.

_"Don't change the subject, Isabella."_ Xander demanded in his leadership tone that I am familiar with. The tone that is annoyed and frustrated. Plus, he used my full name. That is not good. _"We have been through so much before and you cannot stop and have time to put the blame on your shoulders. We cannot afford that when we can be so close."_

"How do you know that we are even close?"

"I don't. But that does not mean we should stop trying. I will call you back in two weeks; once you are done, being normal and I will inform you what is going on. Have fun."

I sighed, shutting my phone. He always gets the last word in. I turned the television back on and greeted by Fork news about recent animals attacks. Four campers found dead in the mountains last week and this week, two hikers farther away from town also found dead. The male reporter continued talking about bite marks on their skin and loss of blood.

I grabbed my laptop and google search similar attacks in California. There were more attacks that are animal in Northern California and all claim to be a mountain lion. I expanded my search, learning the attacks come from, cold rainy town or cities in the United States…like Forks.

Could it be…? No. It cannot be. They would not…No.

No.

Black eyes...

Super speed...

Super strength...

Incredible liars...

Immortal...

Cold ones...

Animal...

Human...

Blood...

_**"No!"**_ I cried as my hands shot the lamp with electricity. Oh great, Charlie is going to be thrill to see that. But I cannot believe it. Jacob told me…I looked at the time; they already got out of school. I need to get to their house before Edward visits me.

Quickly, I changed into clothes that are easy to run away in and to hide my weapons from the invisible eye. Better safe than sorry. I left in a hurry to my truck and drove as fast as possible, thinking on what to say. What should I say? I am walking into a deadly trap that I did not prepare for. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of their house.

This is a mistake.

I have no idea what I am doing.

I jumped, hearing the knock on my door and saw Emmett with his goofy smile. "Hey Bella what are you doing out here? You must be freezing, come inside."

I followed Emmett inside where the rest of the family is, obviously surprise to see me. I felt the coldness of my gun at my beck and felt a little bit more assure. "Bella, you should be resting right now." Edward said to me. I rolled my eyes. "In your condition –"

"I'm fine." I snapped, finding my voice. "But I need to speak with all of you."

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked me with concern.

No words came out of my mouth. For the first time in my life, I was speechless. Instead, my eyes caught their newspaper with the same title on the front page I saw on the news. My hands took the paper and brought it so everyone can see. "Have something to tell me?"

"What? Can't you read?" Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Can you?" The nerves I felt before were gone and I remember the feeling running through my body. It is the adrenaline pumping through my veins. That same feeling I get before leaving for a mission. "Hikers and tourists missing in the woods…with bite marks later found on them."

"And?" questioned Edward.

"What. Are. You?"

Each of them looked at me with different emotions: pain, angry, sadness, and surprisingly, happiness. "You know the answer." Alice said.

I threw the newspaper onto the table and my eyes brought me to stare at Edward's pain face.

"Vampire."

Suddenly Edward stood in front of me, inches away from my face. It was a mistake to take a breath because I inhaled his scent. It is sweet, which is strange because I can also smell a hint of flowers and other smells from the woods.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as his topaz eyes searching for something on my face.

"No." His eyes widen at my answer and so did I. It is a realization to me. "I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

I stepped closer to him but Edward took a step back, surprised that I pulled such a bold move. "Don't tell me what I should or should not be afraid of. I've known for quite some time."

"If you've known, why didn't you…?"

"Tell anyone?" I finished for Esme. I shrugged as if it was not big deal. "Not my secret I should share with the gossip town."

"You think we attacked these people." Jasper said.

"No I don't, unless there are other vampires because from what Jacob told me, you feed on animals?"

"Jacob?" Edward questioned. "As in Jacob Black?"

"Great, the wolves are descending." Rosalie commented.

I raised my eyebrow at that, what is that supposed to mean?

"So you know everything about us?" Alice asked me with happy, puppy eyes.

"I know Edward can read minds." I could not help but laugh at his expression. It was like someone stabbed him. "Don't ask me how I know this; it will give you a headache. So do all of you read minds?"

"No, it's only me." Edward finally answered. "Jasper is an empath and Alice –"

"I can see the future," She interrupted and ran to me, hugging me. "I knew this day would come but I didn't think you would find out like this."

"Can't…breathe." I choked out and released a breath as she let go of me. "What do you mean? You didn't see this day coming?"

"My visions change based on a person's decision. Like you for example. When you arrived to Forks, I kept seeing different things all at once as if you had to be careful about your next step." Alice explained to me. "But it does make sense when your captors took you because they kept changing your future."

"Oh that's…splendid." I could not figure what to say after that information was told.

"So you didn't kill those people?" they shook their heads and I sighed of relief. "That's good."

"Wait, you came all the way here to ask us if we killed those people." Jasper asked me with a confused look on his pale face. "And you're not scared of us…at all?"

"Honestly? I did not have time to actually think it through. All of you are different especially since you are not a vampire from Anne Rice." I explained and shook my head of an image of Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise as vampires. "I was worried that you did…kill humans though."

"And if we did?"

"I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"Why would you care if we killed humans?" Edward asked me.

I looked down at the newspaper thinking. I killed innocent and not so innocent human beings in my past. And I still kill. So who am I to judge? But my opinion is altering because… "I just do."

"Why?"

I could feel my heart pumping through my veins as he gives me this 'serous yet curious' look on his handsome face. "Wasn't my answer before significant enough for you, Edward?"

"No. Why do you care, Bella?"

Because…

The way you look at me...

The way you make me feel...

How I always smile and laugh when you are around...

"I like you!" I blurted out, knowing for sure my face is burning from that confession. "You make feel…_**you**_ are causing me to have butterflies in my stomach and…sometimes, I cannot think straight when you are around me. And I hate that! I like you, Edward and because of that plain reason, I care."

I sighed, feeling content that it was now off my shoulders and remembered that Edward is not the only person in the room. My cheeks burned again when I noticed that everyone behind him is smiling but no one is talking especially him. I turned around without another word and headed back outside to my car.

What was I thinking?

Why did I say that?

"_Because you finally admit it out loud your feelings."_ An inner voice said inside my head.

Right now, I am tempted to bang my head on the hood of the truck.

"Bella."

Great, more humiliation.

"Bella, please turn around."

No.

"It would be a lot easier to talk to you if I see your face."

I sighed, "Fine."

My hearted started beating fast again, hearing his musical laughter. "Really Bella? Are you always this difficult?"

"Pretty much."

"Bella, open your eyes."

"Ugh, fine." I opened my eyes slowly and saw an amused vampire standing in front of me. "What do you want, Edward?

He raised an eyebrow at me but the amuse expression is still intact. "You really…like me? Even though, I am a blood-thirsty monster and older than you?"

That caught me off handed and interested. "How old are you?"

"Of all the things I've just said, it is my age you question." Edward shook his head, laughing. "I'm seventeen."

"And how long have you been seventeen?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"A while. So you like me?"

I groaned out of frustration, "Yes! The more I got to know you, the more…I wanted to run away because what I am feeling is very unfamiliar and it scares me."

"You are scared because of what you are feeling rather than me being an immortal creature?" He questioned.

"Yes."

Edward's shoulder started to shake and I backed away, ready to take my gun out until the noise he is making became louder. He is…laughing. I do not believe it. He is laughing at me. Unbelievable. And here I thought he is a gentleman. "Well, I'm glad to be your amusement for the evening and that will be the last act of the show. So if you excuse me –"

"No, wait." I silently gasped as his cold hand grabbed mine and unexpectedly, he pulls me closer to his intoxicating smell. What is the matter with me? I am not this…weak. "I apologize for my rudeness, Bella it's just…you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Huh?

"What do you mean?"

He pulled my hand up as his cold lips touched my knuckles, causing me to shiver but it was not from the cold. "I lo –like you too."

Relief and shock hit me and I could not help it but I smile back. "You do?"

Edward nodded his head but he did not let go of my hand. I did not mind. "I wanted to tell you for so long but…considering what I am, it was nearly impossible."

"I –"I groaned at the interruption of my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"_Bells, where are you?"_

"Dad?"

"_No, it's Billy Burke. Of course it's me, kid."_ I rolled my eyes. _"Where are you? I left work early to bring you lunch."_

I rolled my eyes again, "I'll be there in five minutes. I'm at the Cullen's house." I put my phone back in my pocket and laughed, realizing Edward must have heard the conservation with my dad. "I have to go."

His hand pulled away and I felt…sad that I did not feel the contact anymore. "Of course."

"I'll see you in school then?"

"Tomorrow" He stated.

"Right," I turned around, pulling my keys out and watched as Edward is walking back inside.

What am I doing?

Trevor said to live a normal life, be a normal teenager. That is what I am going to do.

"Edward," He turned around with a curious look and without thinking, I put my hand at the back of his head, pulling his head close to me as my lips touches his. The movement was swift and soft, barely making contact but it was enough to fling my heart into uncontrollable elation. Seconds later, I pulled away with a grin on my face. "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I got inside my truck to see Edward standing in front of the front door with a shocking expression on his face. I wondered if he were human would he be blushing right now?

Being normal is not bad so far…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like...two or three weeks but I can assure I am still thinking about this story because I am writing in my notebook in my free time or during class when my professor is making another boring lecture...haha! But it will be hard this month because of final exams and papers coming up and this is my first semester in college and I really want to do really good. **

**But thank you so much for your comments. Continue them please! **

**And I finally allowed Bella to tell the Cullens that she knows...is it what you expected?**

**Comment, please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	23. Second Step of Normal

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV:**

"Why would you care if we killed humans?" Edward asked Bella.

Her brown eyes at looked at the heading and the photo on the newspaper. Is she thinking she should not trust us? She lifted her head up, only looking at my brother. "I just do."

"Why?"

"Wasn't my answer before significant enough for you, Edward?"

"No. Why do you care, Bella?"

Bella's chest is rising up and down as if she is thinking on deciding what to say next and her heart is beating very quickly.

"I like you!" She blurted out, and I wanted to jump up and down out of happiness but Jasper held my hand, reminding what is going on. "You make feel…_**you**_ are causing me to have butterflies in my stomach and…sometimes, I cannot think straight when you are around me. And I hate that! I like you, Edward and because of that plain reason, I care."

But Edward did not say anything when Bella finished her confession and her red face is realizing that. Without another word, she walked outside and Edward still has not moved from his position. _"What are you waiting for? Go after her!"_ I yelled, sensing he is using my mind thinking I can see what is going to happen in the future.

"What do I say?" He asked me as if he is a little child.

"Say anything! But go to her before she decides to leave." I said pushing him outside and the rest of us ran upstairs to watch a better view of their interaction. "I didn't see Bella confessing at all." I confided to my family.

"Which part? Where she knows that we are vampires or that she is in love with Edward?" Rosalie asked out of annoyance and irritation.

I narrowed my eyes at my adoptive sister, "Neither. And she is not in love with Edward…yet. Yes! He grabbed her hand!" I yelled, watching.

This is so cute!

"She's not nervous or scared at all." Jasper notified us but it sounded like he is talking to himself. "Bella is…she really likes him."

"And you're surprised?" Carlisle asked amused at the astonishment in Jasper's tone.

"I am stunned when it comes to Bella Swan because she is very good at hiding her feelings." Jasper admitted. "What is Edward doing?"

Bella looked at Edward, apologetic. "I have to go."

Edward pulls his hand away, "Of course."

"I'll see you in school then?"

"Tomorrow" He stated.

"Right," We watched as both of them turn around, heading to different directions.

"What is he doing?" Esme and I both yelled.

"Why isn't he going after her?" Emmett questioned.

"Edward," Bella's voice kicked in. She runs towards him, putting her hand at the back of his neck and presses her lips against his.

_Bella and Edward at the meadow, surrounding by the colorful flowers_

_Edward laughing in Bella's bedroom_

_Them holding hands_

_Them kissing_

_Bella waking up with red eyes _

I gasped as the vision ended and realized that Bella is already inside her truck and leaving our property. I blocked my mind from my brother, knowing how he will react if he saw that last piece of image in my vision. He would not be thrilled.

But now, I know what will become of Bella and Edward's future.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: <strong>

For the first time in a long time, I woke up feeling…different. Something is different but it in a good way. I do not feel sad or depress at all. I feel good because I know – I will see _him_ again. I took a quick shower and dressed in black leggings with a long shirt and jacket. It was not like I was dressing up for anyone –I never did before. Surprisingly, when I go through my front door I was shock to see another car in the driveway.

"I hope you don't mind if I give you a ride to school today?" Edward asked me with a smile.

I could not help but smile back. "I don't mind."

The drive was quiet but it was comfortable and I could not help but pinch myself a few times in case I am dreaming. But I am not. I am awake and this is real. The way I glance at Edward, he looks at me with a crooked smile and I could feel heat spread my cheeks. It is real. "I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise yesterday. It was not my intention." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it was," He glanced over smiling again. "But you should not apologize. I may be a monster but I am also a man."

"You're not a monster, Edward."

"Like I said yesterday, I've killed and hunted people –even those who were innocent and I am an immortal. People know my kind as we are known in movies and in literature." Edward told me. "However, we do not sleep in coffins –well, we don't sleep at all. We also do not burn in the sun and garlic is disgusting. But then again, human food in general tastes like dirt."

"You don't sleep? At all?" He nodded his head. Okay, that was something I was not expecting from a vampire. Usually, they do sleep. "Then what do you do at night?" Then, realizing my words I grimaced in my seat. "Actually, you do not have to answer that."

Edward chuckled, "Does your mind usually go to –"

"No!" I yelled. "I mean, goodness no. it's just…before my mom met Phil, she was very…interested in her love life and since I was a teenager –or in her words, 'a newborn' she would give me tips and disturbing warnings especially if we are watching a movie."

"Good, because for a moment there, I thought your mind is perverted like Emmett's."

"Gee thanks. You just compared me to your big brother…who is dating your sister."

Edward glanced at me and rolled his eyes, "We are not related as you know. And I am actually older than Emmett and Rosalie. We just say that they are older because of appearances. Anyways, before I was…_easily_ distracted, I keep myself busy reading new books, watching movies, or trying to compose a new song."

"So you did not go out…like on dates?" I asked, making sure I did not sound bitter or jealous.

"I have had offers in the past but…they were not my type."

"Vampire is not your type?"

"They did not hold my interest and we had nothing in common. Plus, there was not a…spark." He smiled and I stared at him confused what that is supposed to mean. "Besides, I prefer brunettes."

I did not say anything else but smile in my seat on the rest of the ride. But a feeling in my stomach set in when he mentioned other girls –vampire girls that are twice more beautiful than me and have more…experience. But he said no. that has to count for something, right? I pulled my hood up, covering my head from the rain but also, from the stares of the students. And it was because I came out of Edward's car and he is walking with me. But I know that by the time he leaves me at my first period, I will be ambush by questions.

And I was right.

Jessica kept talking in the class I share with her about Edward and how we started dating and if we have kissed yet. But luckily, Angela saved me each time. And Lauren…I wanted to push her against a locker again and see that fear in her eyes one more time. I still do not understand what I ever did to her…before the incident. At lunch, Edward and I sat outside at a table, talking. Talking and I eating lunch…I never felt as self-conscious before as he watched me eat my lunch. He looked fascinated by it.

Then, Biology rolled around and Edward decided to stay in his car saying it is not a good day for him to be in class. I looked at him confused and waved goodbye, not understanding his mean until I stepped inside the classroom to see several cardboard boxes on the desks and in each of them, there is a blood kit. And students were poking themselves and giggling as they poked themselves and blood coming out. My feet started moving backwards until my back hit a wall.

My eyes closed as the smell hit me…

"_Run!" A boy cried as we scurried through the hallway, our running footsteps making a soft noise. Eighteen-year-old Ryan stood in front of the three of us, his arm stretching out, making us stop. A guard turns a corner and immediately, Ryan punched him at the face and grabbed his gun. _

"_Where are the others?" I asked worried. _

"_They are probably ahead of us by now. We have to keep moving." Ryan ordered. _

"_There they are!" One of the agents yelled, not far behind us._

"_Go, I'll catch up." Ryan said as the three of us went around the corner. _

_I saw nothing but dark colors of the walls and hallways, we continued running until two agents stood in our way of freedom. My hand shot out, dragging the first agent to the wall. But then it happened to quickly, or more like in slow motion as the agent triggered the bullet but it went past me by an inch of my face and hit the person behind me. _

_I gasped as I turned around to see him fall backwards –he got it at the forehead. "Zach!" His blue eyes widen in shock and I pressed my fingers at his pulse –nothing. He is dead. Blood started to spread from his head and onto the floor. _

"_Izzy, we have to go." Amanda cried, her hands pulling me away from the dead body of a friend._

"_We cannot just leave him!"_

"_We have to!" _

My eyes shot open, feeling an unfamiliar touch and noticed Angela's face. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No," my voice cracked. "Can you help me get outside?"

"Yeah of course," She said putting my arm around her neck and half carried me through the hallway. "Bella, what happened?"

"The blood –I had a bad memory."

Angela's face softens and helps me to a table outside and sat down. She moves my hair out of my face, like a mother does to comfort her child. "Everything's going to be okay, Bella."

I put my head down, feeling the coldness of the table. "No, it's not. But thank you for trying anyways."

"Bella?" I lifted my head to see Edward standing behind Angela with a concern look on his face.

"She was not feeling too well because of the blood testing in class today." Angela explained to him.

Yeah, even if I were feeling good I still would not have taken a blood test. My blood is not normal and it would attract attention.

"I'm fine now." I mumbled.

"I should head back to class and I can tell the office that you and Edward left because of the blood." Angela said.

"Thank you, Angela. That would be helpful." Edward said to her and she gave me an apologetic smile before leaving. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should have stayed home today."

"Well, I don't have your sister's powers so how should have I know that there would be blood testing? Besides I already missed too many days of school."

"I saw Angela's mind, you had a bad memory due to the blood?"

"Yeah about your mind reading power–can you read my mind?"

"No."

"No?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, "Your mind is…shielded from me. No matter how hard I try, I cannot hear or see a thing. It is the same way with your father but there are times when he does open his mind."

Edward cannot read my mind and he is not the first. There have been telepathic people in Special Division who claimed something is wrong with _me_ because they could not read me. I had to go through tests and all the doctors could say was that everything seems to be alright. But with Edward's words…is it possible that I am blocking my mind from him without even knowing it?

Edward grabbed my hand and for some reason, I feel calm already. "What was the bad memory?" I cringed. "If you do not want to tell me that is fine."

"No, I do. It's just…can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Do you mind if we can go to my house? I would like to show you something."

"You're not going to turn into a bat are you?"

"Wha –no" He laughed and kissed my forehead. "That's a myth, silly Bella."

I rolled my eyes but it did not help that I am blushing. Why can't I stop blushing around him? When we got to the house, I was surprised how quiet it is. But then again, no one was home. "Esme and Carlisle are upstairs watching a movie in their room." Edward told me. So we have peace and quiet."

"Until your siblings come home."

"Then we have to use our peaceful two hours." He smirked and gestured me upstairs, passing doors and I could heard Carlisle and Esme laughing inside one of them. Finally, we came to Edward's bedroom and it felt like I stepped inside a bookstore combined with a music store with little pictures around his room. But there is no bed, just a large couch. Huh, so he really does not sleep.

"What was the bad memory?" He asked me again.

I sighed as I took of my jacket, thinking if I should tell him half the truth or not. After all, I still need to trust not only Edward, but his family. "Ten of us escaped that winter but… originally there were supposed to be fourteen."

I turned my head to see curiosity on his pale expression. "What happened?"

"They were murdered. I –I don't know what happened to the other three but the fourth –Zach, his name was Zach and he was the same age as me with these beautiful blue eyes." I smiled, remembering the life in those eyes all those years ago. "We were running to our exit out of that hellhole. Then, these two men came out of nowhere and it happened so fast –the bullet went past me and Zach got hit." I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes remembering that event. "He got shot at the forehead…he died so quickly and it felt so unreal for me because he promised me that we would get out together."

Edward grabbed my hand out of comfort. "But you didn't."

"I have seen death before, Edward but to see someone you once cared for and cherish…get killed in front of you –it destroys you. When my mom and Phil died, I felt that same pain but this time, I wanted to die along with them."

"But…?"

"But I remembered Ch –my dad. I could not leave him alone when he worked so hard for seven years to find me, never giving up that I was alive even though it cost him his marriage. My dad is the reason why I choose to stay alive and to fight against –"I bit my lip from saying Noah's name. "To fight against any bastard that is going to take a child away from their home and destroy their lives."

"Did you have something to do with Maggie's reappearance?" He asked me.

"No, I wish." I smiled through my lie. His hand went through my hand to my arm up to my shoulder, and then to my cheek. His eyes is searching for something in a cute, peculiarly way. "I am not going to run away." I whispered to him.

"You should," Edward whispered back. "But I am glad that you are not." He moved closer to me as his fingers went through my hair as if he is memorizing it. "So beautiful," He murmured but I think he was saying it to himself than to me. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks…I think."

He let go of the hold he has on my body and got up to find something in his library or maybe he is doing something else to avoid looking at me. But why? "What do you want to talk about? I feel –even though we have played twenty questions, we really do not know that much about each other."

We are holding each other out of the box because our secrets.

"Tell me about your human life and how you became a vampire." I asked, feeling like a child asking for a bedtime story. Even though, I am getting a scary one.

"Well, I told you the truth about my biological parents. My father was a lawyer and he wanted me to assume his role in a law firm he wanted to create. But at that time, I did not know what I wanted to be. My mother, well," He chuckled with an amused smile on his pale features. "She just wanted grandchildren in her home so she can take care of them and return to her role as a housewife and mother. She loved it even though I know she could do so much more." I shifted my head, watching as Edward is going back to memory lane. It must be hard not only for him but for other vampires, trying to remember their human lives even though it was a long time ago.

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois," He paused waiting for a reaction but I am not surprise. He is a vampire and I did expect him to be older than me. "My family died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza epidemic and so did I or at least that it what the records will tell. The truth was I was dying. Carlisle was a doctor even back then and changed me. It was not until later, I learned that he made a promise to my mother to save my life no matter what." Edward let out an emotionless chuckle. "Even dying, my mother's last words and concerns were about _my_ life."

"It took one bite but it is not like in the movies. There is venom from glands inside a vampire's mouth and Carlisle had to inject it into my bloodstream. But it depends how much venom is in the bloodstream and how close the venom is until it enters the heart, the transformation could last two to three days. And during that time, I was in indescribable pain." Edward explained to me. I tried very hard not to imagine it in my head because it sounded like being torture over and over again…like what Ryan and I went through.

"Did you have telepathy as a human?"

Please, say yes.

But Edward shook his head, "No I did not. There are very few vampires that develop extra abilities like Jasper, Alice, and I that go beyond the natural. Those extra abilities are due to psychic gifts when we were human and somehow, it intensified it. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human with good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker."

"When you say hunting…do you mean killing?" I could not help but ask.

"Humans or animals?"

I took a shaky breath, "Either."

"Then it does not matter, he or she will become a very powerful vampire. Why do you ask?"

"What if a human already possessed a supernatural ability? What would happen?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Then that ability will intensify many times after the transformation." Edward asked me, surprised by my questions.

"So you just woke up with an ability you never wanted in the first place?"

"Precisely, it became harder for me –and it still is because I want human so badly especially around you. Your blood is very tempting, not only to me but to my family as well. But it is harder for me –I cannot explain. It is like you are my own brand of heroin." Edward said with another emotionless chuckle.

"Anyways, all of my senses became heightened and it overwhelmed especially when I have to hear my victims. Bella, I have killed humans, drinking them dry and it took me a while, to follow Carlisle's diet."

"So whenever you get hungry, you have to go in the woods to find Bambi?"

Edward laughed, "More like mountain lions. Emmett prefers grizzly bears."

"Did Carlisle change all of you?"

"Not Alice and Jasper, their stories are…tragic and disturbing. Perhaps I can tell you another time?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I mean, we have all the time in the world and we are…what exactly are we? Friends? Not friends, since we both know how the other feels."

"Well, I like to be a couple but I need your father's permission first in order to…court you."

I snorted, "You are so old."

He pretended to look hurt at my comment. "Just old fashion."

"You said you wanted to show me something." He took my hand and without another word, he dragged me into another room but with a huge piano in the middle of the room. My fingers brushed across the keys. "Play something for me?"

He sat down next to me, smiling. "If the lady insists,"

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory and the room filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe that someone can play so beautifully. Then I detected the melody he is playing. It is familiar. Edward noticed my reaction, "You inspired me to write this song, it is your lullaby." Then, the song ended and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing important,"

My only job is to be normal.

"So you did not ask any males in our school to the dance?"

I grimaced, remembering Mike Newton. "Hell no! Wow time went by pretty fast. Do you want me to ask you?"

"No, I want to take you somewhere special to me. But I still need your father's permission."

"Ugh! Alright you win."

I could not help but smile. I do not remember being this happy before. It is a different. It is a different set of feeling of happiness that I felt when I found my parents. I cannot explain it but it is a good feeling.

I just hope it lasts…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for your co****mments! I love it! It keeps me inspired!**

**Please comment about this chapter!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: I put a poll up on my profile on who should figure out Bella's secret first or if she should tell someone. VOTE!**

_**Vote and Comment!**_


	24. Third Step of Normal

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV:**

"_Your beauty and intelligence are your most deadly weapons. Use them and you can succeed." A woman's voice spoke to me in a neutral yet almost caring tone. Her blonde hair flew past me, the scent of expensive flower perfume whiffed past me. _

"_Succeed in what? I have nothing to prove. I'm just a kid."_

"_But you do, Isabella. I want to prove to Noah that you are not a weak link. You are probably the strongest recruit I have ever met." She brushed my long hair with her fingers and put up a motherly smile that I could tell that it is real. "You just need to prove me right."_

"_How can I?"_

"_Easy: train harder. You are already number two in your classes and not far behind in the computer labs. All you need to do, Isabella is have…the strength to fight. You are a kind person but sometimes, people need to see that there is a volcano inside you that is going to erupt very soon." She explained to me with another smile. "You may be eight years old, but trust me in a few years; you will understand what this conservation meant." _

I came back to reality, to see doctors and nurses running in the hallway, the loud speaker announcing that there is a code blue in a room nearby. I looked down at my shaking hands –damn the rain. Of all the days, I decided to go back into my routine it started to rain hard. Turning my head once more to see if there is anybody around, I stepped inside the medical room without knocking.

I closed the door behind me, closed the blinds, and put on the medical gloves. "Who are you?" His voice questioned me.

I turned around, staring at the bandage guard, his brown eyes looking at me. "Who do you think?"

His eyes widen in horror –perfect. "Isabella. Why are you here?"

"How are we made?"

"What?"

"How…are…we born?"

He chuckled, "You didn't take Biology, kiddo?" My hands went straight to his neck, putting pressure. "I…don't…know. Noah does not give…us…that information. I swear."

"Does anyone else know what Bradley was planning?"

"You mean do they know if you're alive? Then no. he never told any of us until we saw you."

"Good. No witnesses."

I lifted my hand up –"No, wait! If you think killing Noah will destroy Special Division once and for all, you are wrong. There are people more authoritative than Noah. How do you think this program got started?"

"Someone was bored and I thought it was Noah. But thanks for the warning. I know what I am getting myself into. You should have too."

* * *

><p>I stepped inside the house to see my dad making pancakes in his regular street clothes. "How was the run, Bells?"<p>

"It was…good despite the rain. I'm going to take a shower and be down soon to have some food."

I ran up the stairs and gasped to see Edward, sitting at my rocking chair in the corner of my room. I closed my bedroom door, making sure Charlie will not hear any of this. "Why are you here, Edward? It's…seven o'clock on a Saturday morning."

He smiled apologetically at me, "I want to get started on our day."

"Not all of us can stay awake for 24/7." I grumbled, taking off my sweater and throwing it into the laundry basket. Now it is my shoes and socks.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"I never do."

"Do you always run in the mornings?"

I lifted my head to see him looking at me again with that captivating yet interesting look in his eyes. "Sometimes, when I feel like I need to get away."

"Like at the funeral."

"…Yeah like the funeral. So why do you want to meet my dad so early in the morning? It's his day off; you have a lot of time."

"Trust me, it will be worth it." He smiled.

"Fine, but you need to leave. I cannot think what to say to my dad about you if you are in my room while I'm taking a shower." I said and noticed Edward's eyes turn black for a second. I giggled at him, "Ah I forgot you are a hormonal vampire stuck in a teenager's body."

His eyes went back to topaz and he narrowed them at me, "That's not funny."

"It is. Now out unless you want to see me strip." I teased and watched as Edward jumped out of the window, saying he will wait for my call. I could not help but giggle at his behavior. I stripped off the final clothing and grabbed the towel, and headed to the bathroom.

After taking a nice warm shower and changing into comfortable clothing, I went back to my room and hid my paperwork on Special Division away. I just hope Edward does not try to snoop around my room when I am not around. That will not be a good way to start a relationship. A relationship…that just sounds so weird to think about. I know how Edward feels and he knows how I feel…if this does work out, would we be boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Bells, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

I keep looking at Charlie, still trying to figure out what to tell him about Edward. What should I tell him? Charlie and I really do not have those deep conservations about life and boys –that would just be awkward. "Edward Cullen is coming by later to pick up." I blurted out when he took the dishes to the sink.

"Oh? What for?"

"…he's taking me out on a date." My dad's back went stiff. "He wants to meet you."

"He does? Which one is Edwin?"

"Ed_ward_ is the youngest –with the bronze hair and the Volvo."

Charlie looked relief on that small information, "Okay he's alright. Those other two –"

"Are in a relationship with the other girls that live with them"

"Well, they look older than you." He commented and I bit my lip again from laughing. Edward is older than his brothers and sisters. "Alright, so he wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, is it okay that I tell him to come over in an hour?"

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah alright. Let me get my gun."

"Dad!"

He looked at me innocently, "What? I need to clean it."

"Yeah, could have fooled me."

I closed my bedroom door behind me, ready to call Edward instead I found Jasper leaning over my desk and Alice going through my closet. How did they…? The window! "As much as I love having you guys going through my things, what are you doing here?"

Alice turned around with a huge grin on her small face and threw clothes onto my bed. "I am preparing you for your day with Edward."

"I'm sure I don't need to wear some fancy dress today, Alice." I chuckled, seeing the clothes. I sat down on the rocking chair, waiting for an answer but my eyes widened, realizing my weapons are in the back of the closet. "Besides, can't you see what I am wearing on this…date or whatever it is?"

"No," She pouted. "My brother decided to block me."

I walked over to my closet, pretending to look through my clothes but noticed what Jasper still is doing. "Jasper, as much as I like you, I would appreciate it if you did not go through my things. You know, private…girly things."

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…never mind." He said in his southern accent and closed a drawer. His head moved to the side as if he was trying to hear conservation. "Your father is not angry about this meet with Edward."

"He's not? How is he feeling?"

Jasper turned his head and gave me a small smile, "Chief Swan is nervous and worried because he knows this will be your first date."

I groaned, "I should have told my mom to not tell Charlie that I don't date."

"Why didn't you date in Phoenix?"

I was in hiding from my enemies and training how to kill them.

"None of the guys were my type." I said instead, looking at the clothes. "I didn't like anyone and none of the boys were mature for me."

"None of them are in this generation." Jasper commented.

Alice laughed, "That is true. It is a good thing that Edward is not like them. Ah! I found the perfect outfit!"

My eyes widen, seeing that she went to the back of the closet of clothes that I would not wear in school, but clothes for undercover jobs. "No, not those. Look Alice, Edward has already seen me in my pajamas and covered in blood and sweat. He does not look like the type of guy that would care what I wear." I put my hand to interrupt her. "No, Alice. How about you two leave and tell Edward to come over here in an hour?" I suggested. "I don't know how long it will take my dad to clean out his gun."

"He's taking his time." Alice commented.

Oh great it is a good thing vampires are bulletproof.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Alice and I arrived back at the house within minutes and I left her alone to go tell Edward his good news. While I went to Carlisle's office to find my adoptive father going over paperwork. "Jasper, is everything alright?" He asked me, concerned.

"Carlisle, how much do you know of Bella's past?"

He looked at me confused but he gestured his hand out to close the door behind me. But that will not help for curious ears. I just hope no one will listen in on this conservation. "Why are you asking this, Jasper?" asked Carlisle. "Are you agreeing with Rosalie on not trusting Bella with our secret?"

"No, it has nothing to do with…okay, a part of it does. It's just…there is so much more about Bella that we do not know about it and I am scared for this family especially Edward, if something happens to Bella." I confessed to my adoptive father. "Maggie Everett is dead and yet, Ryan and Bella managed to escape and no one is asking any more questions."

"What makes you think no one is? The Everett family wants answers and so do everyone else in this town and the only people that can give them up are Bella and her friend." Carlisle said. "But I am afraid they may never get it."

That caught my interest.

"Why do you say that, Carlisle?"

"That man that was chasing Bella and Ryan…his wounds were too damaged and he died about two hours ago."

"So you don't think Bella will ever tell the truth?"

Carlisle sighed, "Bella…I am sure that she wants to tell the truth but considering what has happened to her, I don't think she will ever be ready. Four years…and those years were gone just like that the moment she witnessed the murder of a loved one. And now another innocent is dead and she blames herself. We should give her time, Jasper. Edward is happy and so is Bella. Let's give them their moment."

Carlisle is right. For the first time in a long time, Edward is genuinely happy and it was all because of a girl he is in love with. I excused myself from Carlisle's office and walked inside our bedroom glad to see that Alice is not here. I just hope she does not see this. Out of my jacket, I pulled off a big folder that I found taped underneath Bella's drawer.

Smart move but why hide this?

The first thing I noticed that inside the folders were newspapers clippings of a recent murder in Port Angeles. A man named Peter and he was…a treacherous and dangerous ex-criminal that died of a heart attack weeks ago. More names and pictures of ex-criminals are in the folder, but why does Bella have this information? I would find it hard to believe that she is doing research because she wants to become a cop like her father in the future. But the newspaper clippings show underlines, circles, x marks –_what_ does this mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I got it!" I yelled, running down the stairs making sure I get to the door before Charlie does. I smiled, seeing Edward in front of me, dress as handsome as always. "Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Hey." Charlie's voice said behind me and I could tell by the corner of my eye that he is holding his gun out.

Oh boy this is going to be interesting.

"So Edward, where are you taking my daughter out?"

"I was thinking a picnic in the woods."

I looked at him like he was crazy. A picnic in the woods? That sounds so…cliché.

"Really?"

"But of course, we will do some hiking. My mother packed a lot of food for us." Edward smiled.

I looked over at Charlie and knowing that look on his face, he already made his choice of opinion on Edward but he is waiting out just to make Edward nervous. Then again, Edward can read his mind. "Alright then, bring her back home at ten…not a second later."

"Of course Chief Swan"

"Call me Charlie."

I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a smile, "Am I wearing the appropriate attire? Or should I change?"

Edward shrugged, "It depends on you."

"Let me change my shoes."

"So where is this spot in the woods for our little picnic?" I asked as we sat in the Volvo, listening to the calming music of Debussy.

"It's a surprise."

I groaned playfully and sat back in the seat, remembering the signs we have passed in the freeway. The grey clouds slowly disappeared and wondered if Edward is going to let me see what happens to him in the sun. I pulled off my sweater and knotted it around my waist, glad that I am wearing a simple sleeveless shirt. I turned to see Edward did the same thing. His white shirt was sleeveless and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer hidden behind those clothes. Why does he look so…perfect?

"Is something wrong?" He asked me with his gentle voice but I could see the hurt expression on his face as he held the bag of food inside.

"No it's just…I'm not a good hiker." I lied with a sad smile on my face. "You'll have to be patient with me." Truth is, I am a good hiker because of the training Special Division gave us but I cannot give myself away. I am supposed to be normal and this is the third step on that path.

"I can be patient –if I make a great effort."

"Funny." I deadpanned and walked past him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, come on. You said there's a surprise waiting for me, let's go."

The way was mostly flat and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me, like a perfect gentlemen. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear. His cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically. This feeling in my chest is different than before. I like Edward –I do but this emotion…is strange to me.

I tried to keep my eyes away from his perfect body but it was hard because well, he must have worked out back then. For the most part, we walked in silence and he would ask a random question now and then. But then, those questions no longer became random because he started asking me where I was after my mom and Phil's murder. And I just give him a plain answer that hopefully, he would take the hint to drop it. And he did.

The hike took most of the morning but Edward did not mind my slow pace, he looked like he is enjoying it as if my presence comforts him. Then, I could see light flirt through the forest and I felt a thrill of excitement hit me. "Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly"

Then, after another hundred yards, I could see a yellow glow in the trees and I picked up my pace, feeling like a child wanting to see what is out there. I reached at the edge of the light and stepped into loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the music of a steam. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. Wait a second; I have seen this before…in my dream.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's presence nowhere near me and I halfway turned around to see him hiding in the shadows. I smiled encouragingly and happily and beckoned him to come with my hand, taking a step back. "Come on, Edward. Show me who you really are."

Edward hesitated and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the sun. His skin, white –literally sparkled, like diamonds. I could not help but giggle because he looks beautiful and…the fact he sparkles. "I don't scare you?" He asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his voice.

"No sorry to disappoint to you. It's just…a vampire that sparkles is very unheard of."

"I told you our kind is not like in the literature or movies."

"So…what did Esme make me? I am starving!" I asked, sitting down on the blanket he laid out for us. "Whoa, she did go all out." There were sandwiches, crackers, small snacks, cheese, and bottles of water.

"We did not know what you liked to eat,"

"Well, if she keeps making this type of food then it will be on my list." I teased but could not help but watch as Edward put the food on plastic plates. He is really..."perfect."

"Did you say something?"

"Um, just that this looks perfect." I smiled.

Everything is just…perfect. I just hope it stays that way.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I finally saw the Breaking Dawn movie and it was...awesome! I love the whole tropical honeymoon scene, it was beautiful and great acting on Kristen Stewart.**

**Anyways, please comment on this chapter!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: On the poll, I said _who_ should _figure out_ Bella's secret? Not her telling. There's a difference. Anyways, you can still vote :)**


	25. First Kiss, First Love

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV:**

After eating Esme's sandwiches –more like after_ I_ was done eating, Edward and I lay down on the blanket and I couldn't help but stare at him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun and the wind gently blowing around. This meadow is spectacular it almost feels like a dream. Like Edward is not really next to me.

Hesitantly, I reached my hand out to touch the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. "Do you mind?" I asked his eyes closed.

"No," he said with a whisper and not opening his eyes. "You cannot imagine how that feels."

I lightly trailed my hand over his perfect muscles of his arm to the elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze on his arm and I could not help but give him a low chuckle.

"Sorry," He murmured. "It's too easy to be myself around with you."

Wish I could do the same…

After staring his hand like a lovesick girl, I put my fingers through his and smiled, realizing I am holding his hand. "Tell me what you are thinking," he whispered. I looked up to see his eyes watching me. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"How do you think the rest of us live?"

"It's a hard life but you did not answer."

"I _was _wishing I could know what you were thinking…" I hesitated.

"And?"

"I was wishing that I could believe that you are real…and if you aren't, then I don't want to wake up. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

He moved his arm away from my touch and suddenly, he is half sitting on the blanket, and his left palm touching my cheek. "I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm talking about a different type of fear."

"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.

I pulled his hand away from my skin and got up, walking a few feet away. This is getting too hard –too emotional all in one day. I know Edward can hear my heart beating hard in my chest.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I?" He suddenly asked and I turned around to see him standing up with a mocking look on his handsome features.

"Everything about me invites you in –my voice, my face, even my touch as if I need any of that!" Suddenly, he appeared out of my sight and standing next to a tree a few feet away from me.

"As if you can outrun me!"

He kept running to different spots in the meadow until he reached up with one hand and yanked a tree out of the ground and threw it to the side. And he was in front of me, standing two feet away, the mocking suddenly became to anger.

"As if you can fight me off"

I stood there, not moving, not sure how to act now that Edward expose a side of him that I have never seen. If he was trying to scare me, it is not working. He has to do more than show me his abilities to scare me. "Don't be afraid," he murmured. "I promise…I _swear_ I will not hurt you. Please forgive –I can control myself."

"I know you can. But what were we talking about?"

Edward laughed as he gestured for us to sit back down on the blanket. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh right."

"How easily frustrated I am. I was afraid because for, well, obvious reasons, I cannot _stay _with you. And I am afraid that…_this_ –whatever this is, will be nothing than a dream come true."

"More like a nightmare."

I groaned out of frustration and annoyance, "Edward you're not a monster! I'm afraid because…whenever I get happy, something happens –something bad and I don't know if I can live through that disappointment again."

"Does your fear have something to do with…your abductors?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I wasn't talking about them but thank you so much for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Bella. It is just…you should be afraid of wanting to be with me. I admit I am terrified as well for wanting you so badly and if I would ever hurt you. You don't know what it is like to have no idea what you are capable of…especially if you have feelings for someone so beautiful and yet perfect."

I think I do understand and there is a problem with that.

He put his hands at the side of my face, his eyes memorizing my face. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me _ever,_"

I didn't know what to say. What does a girl say after a guy confesses something like that?

"Be very still," he whispered. "There is something I want to try."

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his lips on my forehead and I felt my breathe hitched at the contact of cold lips. Then he hesitated going lower and then his cold, marble lips pressed softly against mine. What neither of us prepared for was my response. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his bronze hair, clutching him to me.

I wanted it.

I want Edward.

And that realization scared me. Immediately, I pushed myself away and opened my eyes to see his coal dark eyes. "Oops," I breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. You are only human, right?" He smiled and I could not help but smile back. "Besides, I rather enjoyed it."

"Good answer, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

><p>Once the sun went away, Edward decided to carry me on his back and run back to the car. If run is the right word to use. It was like flying and feeling the strong wind brush across my face. It was exhilarating. And I was dizzy. But I was not sure from the trip back to the car or the make out session Edward and I did. It took a while for both of us to control our…urges but…it was well worth it.<p>

"Are you still hungry?" Edward asked me, opening the door for me to his house.

"If you or Esme keep feeding me, then I need to run some more." I laughed and surprisingly, found his family sitting in the living room watching the news together.

"Bella how was your picnic?" asked Esme with Carlisle's arm around her waist.

"It was delicious, Esme thank you. But I was just telling your son that you could not keep feeding me. It feels wrong that you have to buy all that food for one human when there are a million of starving children out in the world."

Esme smiled proudly at me and it instantly reminded me of my mom. "I'm glad you think that way, Bella."

"Come sit with us. The news is already over. Let's talk." Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch.

"Um, what about?"

"Well, you told me that you didn't date in Phoenix but that doesn't mean we can still talk about boys."

"You do realize that you have your dream man sitting next to you, right?" I laughed and I settle in Edward's arms lying on the couch.

"True but I want to know about kissing."

My eyes widen and I was pretty sure my mouth dropped. "Y –you saw –"

"Sometimes it is hard to block your decisions from Alice," Edward pitched in.

"Yeah, well you had decades to practice. Me –few days. Alice, why do you want to know about my…love life even though I didn't have one?"

"It's a human thing to do right? Ask your girlfriends what your first kiss was like." She smiled.

"My first kiss…"

A pair of green eyes flashed through my head.

"How old were you?"

"Alice," Edward scolded and took my hand. "You don't have to answer her if you don't want to Bella. Remember we have many hours and days ahead of us."

"I was eleven but I would not consider it a kiss, more like a quick peck. My first real kiss was when I was thirteen years old."

Alice giggled out of excitement, "Who was he? Was he handsome?"

"He is –was someone…he was a close friend." I struggled to say in a sentence but could not figure what else to add.

"Aw, was it your first love?"

"L-love?" I manage to choke out, feeling my heart beating fast in my chest and knew that they could all hear it.

"Alice, I think that's enough interrogation." Edward interrupted and I was thankful.

"Do you have another movie planned out?" I asked, changing the subject. "I have a few more hours to spare before my curfew."

"What should we see?" asked Carlisle.

"Pirates of the Caribbean –the first and second," I smiled.

Emmett started to laugh, "Edward I love this girl already!"

I smiled back at Emmett and sank further into Edward's arms as the movie began to start. But through the first half hour of the movie, I could not concentrate on the funny Johnny Deep scenes as a pirate. My mind was going somewhere else it was drifting…

_The smell of rain stayed in the dark van as I huddled closer to the warm blanket around my body. It smells like him, I could not help but realize and inhale it for a bit longer. I can smell his soap of a tropical scent. I turned my head, looking for an expression on his young face. "Why are you doing this?" _

"_Ah so she speaks," He teased and I gripped my hands tight on the blanket from hitting him. "I was wondering when one of you were about to talk but…I guess you wanted to be alone in the van to ask me."_

"_You separated us, why?"_

"_You and I both know how Noah's mind works and if all of you are together, then it will be easier to track down." He answered me. "The real reason I dropped each of you at the bus station –"_

"_Different stations in the Northern California." _

"_Is to find home again –your real home with your real parents." He finished. "I am doing this because…I never thought of escaping. There was nothing left for me out there but seeing the ten of you…"_

"_Thank you."_

_Suddenly, he stopped the car and I realized we are in the middle of nowhere. "You're going to kill me."_

"_What? No –Izzy, how long have you known me?"_

"_Seven years." _

"_Exactly, look about two miles away there is a bus station. I will give you cash so it can take you to Forks. Here is the money."_

_I took the money from his hands and put it in my pockets before stepping outside, leaving the warm blanket in the seat. The winter weather of the night hit me hard and I shivered, wishing there was a change of clothes in that van. I turned around to watch his green eyes, searching for something on my face and he moved a strand of my hair away from my face._

"_You can do this, Izzy. You can finally go home."_

"_Why don't you come with me? You're my best friend and we stick together –always and forever."_

_He sighed and pulled me into a hug, his arms around my back and I could feel his breath against my hair. He feels so warm. I do not want him to let me go. "I'll miss you too, Izzy. Now go before I __**do**__ change my mind."_

_I pushed away from his comfort and stared at him. For someone so young, he looks so tired and older. How could Noah do this to a nineteen-year-old? His green eyes showing the emotion that I wanted to see all night. I don't want to leave and he doesn't want me too either. I don't want to be away from him. _

_Without thinking, I put my hands at the side of his face and pressed my lips softly against his. He stood frozen as a statue but a couple of seconds later, he responded the kiss passionately. When the kiss ended, his forehead landed against mine. _

"_I love you," I whispered. _

_His eyes stayed shut, "I know…ugh! If only you were a few years older…" he kissed my lips urgently one more time. "You need to go __**now**__."_

_I backed away, allowing my eyes to stay open to remember him –remember this night forever. "Is this goodbye forever?"_

_He smiled sadly, "No not forever beautiful. This is the only beginning. If it is fate…I will__see you again."_

_I couldn't help but smile at those two words: fate and destiny. "Do you honestly believe that?"_

_His hands ran through my wet hair as his eyes stayed focus on me. "I know I will see you again, Isabella. You just need to believe it too." _

_I grabbed his hand and kissed it tenderly. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

_He kissed me gently one more time and pushed me away, his head down. "Go now. Run and don't look back. No matter what you do, don't look back."_

"_I won't," I whispered and felt empty feeling his touch vanish from the contact of my skin and without a second glance at his handsome face, I turned around, running away from him and from my old life. _

_Running and not looking back…._

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Jasper staring at me curiously and intensely, "everything okay?"

I wiped a tear that fell on my cheek and gave out a little chuckle, "Yeah, it's just…pirates are drunk perverts, don't you think?"

"But they are cute," Alice added.

I laughed, "Not every pirate is as handsome as the famous Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Emmett corrected.

"Right," I laughed but could not find the happiness in my tone. My eyes drifted over to Jasper, and he was staring at me as if he knows who I was thinking about. I turned my eyes back to the movie but noticed a frown on Jasper's face.

* * *

><p>The hours went by quickly and before I knew it, I was saying my goodbyes to the Cullen family. When Edward parked in front of the house, it was two minutes before ten. Slowly, we walked to the front door but I did not want the night to end. It is so unfamiliar for me to feel this way about Edward when I only known him for a short while.<p>

Is what I am feeling more than…? Could it be…?

"Thank you for giving such a wonderful day. I had fun." My heart was beating fast in my chest again and my cheeks were burning the moment my lips touched his cold cheek. Edward stood there still again and stared at me with his eyes back to black. Do I keep doing that to him? "I should go inside." I whispered, watching as he took a step forward to me.

"You should," Edward whispered back. "We have forty seconds left." He pressed his cold lips to my forehead then gently kissing each cheek. I couldn't handle the adrenaline pumping through the veins and I put my hand around his neck, kissing him one more time. When it was over, he smiled at me and took my right hand, giving it a tender kiss on my wrist. "Thank _you_ for giving me such a wonderful day, Bella."

The front door opened and Edward immediately released my hand. Charlie looked at us back and forth, probably because my face is as red as an apple. "Not a second past, good. Have a good night, Edward."

Edward took Charlie's hand and shook it firmly, "The same to you, sir. Thank you for allowing me to take Bella out. Good night Bella." He nodded his head at me and walked back to his car.

I stayed in the doorframe, waiting to see him smile at me again and when he did, I gave him a small wave. He waved back, with my favorite crooked smile, before he got inside his car and drove away. I didn't close the door until his lights went around the corner. Charlie sat on the couch with the game on mute, "so you and Edward, huh?"

I groaned. I was almost half way to my room. "Dad –"

"I'm just going to tell you this, Bells. I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"Dad!" I half yelled and half laughed. How could he say that with a straight face? "I'm not like you and mom. Plus, I already had the talk with mom four years ago."

"Yeah but you didn't have a boyfriend four years ago."

"I'm sure it works…Dad, do you really want to have this talk right now?"

Charlie shook his head, his face turning pink. "No, I don't but…just be safe, Bells okay? And if you ever need someone to talk to or need me to beat up a guy, I will do it. I rather beat up the guy that hurts you but…yeah."

"I know you will dad but…its high school and I'm a teenager. Luckily for you, I'm willing to wait."

"Good because I was serious about before."

"Good night!" I yelled and closed the door behind me, not believing that just happened.

After changing into my pajamas and taking off my eyeliner, I hopped into bed ready to sleep. But I couldn't. It wasn't just the excitement I had with Edward but it was also the flashback. I grabbed my other phone and dialed the only number in there. _"Hello?"_ A groggy voice answered.

I lay down on my back, staring at my ceiling. "Did I wake you?"

"_Izzy? Nah just go in from a mission. So how's life as a normal teen?"_

"I guess I can't complain. Can I ask you a question?"

I heard noises of cups and water running, _"Yeah sure. But I am not letting you in on any missions."_

I chuckled, "No not that. Do you remember that rainy night four years ago?" I heard the sound of a glass break and then it went quiet. "Hello?"

"…_yeah, I remember." _

"Was I…did you…you didn't give me a yes or no answer."

"_Izzy, what brought this on?" _He asked me, sounding tired.

"Yes or no?"

"_It was four years ago. Why do you care now?" _

"I've always cared…always and forever, remember?" More silence and felt my heart pumping hard. It has been doing that a lot lately. "Please," My voice cracked on the verge of tears. "I need to know."

"_Yes –my answer was yes."_

I sighed happily as I wiped the tears away, "Thank you. And you were right."

"_I know I am. But what was I right about this time?"_

"It was fate," And I hang up before he could hear me cry. I put the phone away and closed my eyes, knowing that no matter what, I can never go back in time and change things. I just have to go through the motions.

* * *

><p><strong>Trevor's POV:<strong>

I put the phone away in the oven and decided to change my beverage from water to a nice cold beer. I need it. After that short conservation, I need it badly. I sat down on my couch, watching the roaring thunder erupt in the dark clouds and the rain pounding against my glass windows. Of course, I remember a night like this…

"_I love you," she whispered and I could feel her hands on my chest. And I wonder if she could feel my heart beating so hard because of those three words._

_I didn't want to open my eyes because if I did, then it would mean that it would be over soon. "I know…ugh! If only you were a few years older…"_

My eyes stared at the empty bottle of beer. I didn't realize I finished it so quickly. I need another one. I walked up to the fridge and took out another beer.

If only, she was my age…

If only, I could escape with her…

If only, I could say those words back to her…

_**If only **_

Angrily, I threw the beer bottle at the wall and watched as the liquid dripped down to my floor. I lifted my head to see that I also crushed the mirror and I'm staring at my reflection. But I could see her face on the other broken shard of the mirror. Unfortunately, that is all I –we have right now: the "what ifs" and the "if only".

"_It was fate,"_ her words rang through my head.

It was fate that brought me to see you again, but was it destiny that decided to drive us apart?

**A/N: So what do you think? How did you like the flashback? Comment please!**


	26. Hunting the Assassin

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's POV:**

It has been two weeks since my conservation with Trevor and he has not called me back. Then again, I broke a rule for calling him in my two weeks of being normal. Maybe I should not have called him. It was thoughtless of me to do that just to get an answer from four years ago. And I can no longer think of the "what if's" any longer. The past is the past for a reason. Now, I have to focus on the present and the future. But my two weeks came up quickly and Xavier has not called me or texted me either. I guess I do not mind but I am worried that something is wrong. It was bizarre that I am enjoying it even though; my boyfriend and his family are not exactly ordinary. But at least, I still get the excitement running through my veins.

After school, I would come over to do homework and when I am done, I am either playing video games with Emmett and Jasper or shopping with Alice. I could tell that Rosalie is trying to be more…comfortable and nicer to me but she did not need to put up the effort. I know her feelings of me and my feelings for her are… I understand how she feels. No one needs to push her. Carlisle and Esme are like my new parents and it was nice to remember what it is like to have a mother in my life. Esme will never replace my mother but I do consider her as my second mother.

Also, Charlie has warmed up with Edward pretty quickly because the talk of sports they have together especially if Jasper and Emmett come over. It was another thing for me to be comfortable around them, but the fact that my dad acts excite and have fun with them…it makes me feel hope. Hope that this relationship will last…for now.

"I'm going out with the Cullens again," I said handing my dad his beer at the table.

"Oh yeah? What are you and the girls going to do today?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, the Cullens invited me to play baseball with them." I caught the surprise look on my dad's face. "I can play baseball, dad! I'm not that clumsy anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," He said rolling his eyes. "I just get the feeling that you will come back covered in mud rather than blood. But uh, Bells? How serious are you and Edward?"

"Dad, please let us not have this talk again."

He held his hand up, "Yeah I know kiddo. It is uncomfortable for me too –you have no idea. But I need to know how serious you are with that boy. You two only have been dating for two weeks now and already I could see how the two of you are serious about each other."

"I don't understand."

Charlie cleared his throat and gestured for me to sit down. "There's something strange about the way you two are together. The way he watches –it is so…protective and desirable like he would do anything to save you." Charlie put his hand up from stopping me to talk. "It's not a bad thing, Bells. But it is very different from what a teenager should be feeling at this age. The desirable part I get. It's just…you both are very intense and careful around each other."

"I think you are imagining things, dad."

His brown eyes stared at me –my own eyes. My dad is no fool; he is very intelligent but hides it. It was another thing we have in common.

"I've been watching you both for weeks now –the way you are around him. The way you move –you orient yourself around him without thinking about it. When he moves, you move. Like magnets…or gravity. I have never seen anything like that before. And you two have only been together for –"

"Two weeks I know. Dad, I am going to be honest with you. I cannot explain what is going with me and Edward but it…I do not remember ever being this happy and comfortable in my life. I've liked Edward for a while, dad because…" My fingers played with the design of the covers for the table. "In a sense he can read me –he understands who I am and he does not judge me. And I do not judge him. I cannot explain what I feel for him because it is so –"

"Different," I looked at my dad with an expression on his face that I have never seen before. "You've been using that word a lot. I know what you are feeling for Edward is –"

"Dad, what I am feeling for Edward is familiar but it feels so strong that I cannot explain it too."

"If you know that feeling –that emotion, you should tell him."

"You know how I feel?"

"You're forgetting I married your mother. Trust me; I _know _how you are feeling at that age."

I could not but laugh and give my dad a quick hug. "Thanks dad." I turned my head, seeing Emmett's jeep coming into the driveway. "That's Edward. I'll be home later."

"Have fun."

"Hey there stranger, how was hunting? Did you get any mountain lions?" I asked, putting my arms around his waist, smiling up at him.

"It was very eventful thank you for asking. And yes, I did get one. And now right now, I have a lamb with me."

"A lamb?" I laughed. He has no idea what kind of animal I really am. "So why are we going to play baseball when there's a storm coming?"

"Well, _we _are playing." He corrected. "And you will just have to see why."

"Great, more surprises. Got any more hidden up your sleeve?"

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked me to open the door for me. "You just have to wait and see."

"I can be a patient person."

* * *

><p>It was hard to have conservation in the Jeep because Edward took an unfamiliar route that lead to a mountain path and I was bouncing up and down on the seat like a jackhammer. He seemed to enjoy the ride, though, smiling hugely the whole way. And then we came to the end of the road, when I got out of the car, his smile went down a little bit.<p>

"Sorry Bella, but we have to go on foot from here."

I shrugged, "It's alright. But it may take me a while to get there on time."

Then, his smile turned into a questionable smirk. "I have a faster way."

Before I could put a word in, he threw me across his back and I locked my legs around his west and secured my arms around his neck. And then he was running. He streaked through the forest like a bullet. There was no sound, no evidence that he touched the ground. I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. It was like I was running in the cold air except I do not remember feeling faint and sick before.

Then it was over. He ran for two hours and then suddenly, we appeared in an enormous open field. I could see his family far away from us. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" his voice was high, excited. He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down but there is a problem, I could not move. I know that vampires have incredible super human senses but have to actually; experience is new to me. "Bella?"

"I need help," I admitted.

He laughed quietly and gently unloosened my stranglehold around his neck. He held me for a moment then carefully placed me on the grass. I put my head in between my knees, and in moments, I felt better. "That was…a different experience than I have imagined." I managed to say but in a weak voice, lifting my head up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just…warning me next time would be good."

"Silly Bella," he breathed and pressed his lips against mine. I lost all rational thought and should have been motionless but instead, my hands went to his hair again and my lips parted. He staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly. "Damn it, Bella!" He broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will."

"You're indestructible," I mumbled.

"I thought so too before I met _you_. Now let's go before I do something I would regret." He said and I looked up at him hurt. Is he mad at me? Edward quickly noticed my expression and his smile turned into a frown, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just think this fragile _lamb_ should go home now." I said, turning my back around.

He caught my arm, causing me to look at him. "Bella, have I done something to offend you?"

"'Bella you'll be the death of me'?" I quoted heatedly.

"I did not mean it like it sounded." I scoffed and pulled my arm away from, continued on walking. But he walked right next to him, easily catching up on me. "I was not mad at you, Bella. I never was."

I stopped walking, not bothering to look at him. "Then why did you say that?"

"I infuriate myself," Edward said gently. "I should be stronger but I am not. My very existence can put you at risk. I am a monster and –"

I could not take it anymore of his whining and kissed him on the lips. "Don't."

"I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I am doing, but it is true."

"Y-you love me?"

Edward's eyes widen with surprise and a hint of embarrassment but his fingers traced my hair lovely. "I'm in love with you, Bella."

I do not know what to say to him. What could I say? He just admitted that he loves me…_**me**_. Would he still love me if I told him the truth? Would he still love me when he learns that he is not the only monster in Forks? Hesitantly, I took his hand and gathered to courage to smile at him, dragging him to the field with the rest of his family.

"It's time," Alice announced and at the same time, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us and the crashed westward toward town.

"I think now I know why you want to play in this weather." I said to Edward.

Esme's hand touched my shoulder and she smiled at me, "I'll be acting as the umpire, if you'd like to sit out with me."

I smiled and nodded at her before I seated myself on a boulder, as close to the field as I could. I have watched baseball before and even played it but the way the Cullens are playing, it is hard to catch their quick movements. But it was interesting. For the first time, I actually saw them as a family; they were laughing and having fun including Rosalie.

"Stop!" Alice yelled.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought –they heard us playing and they're coming this way."

"How soon?"

"Less than five minutes –they're running."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Three!" Emmett scoffed and flexed his arms out. "Let them come."

What are they talking about?

"Take your hair down" ordered Edward and I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair.

"That won't help," Rosalie scoffed. "I can smell her across the field."

"I am so sorry, Bella. I should never have to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

Exposure…that does not sound good.

They emerged one by one. The first male I noticed was a tall, dark haired and skin man walking in the middle of two people. There was a longhaired blonde male with a leather jacket and the third was a woman with red as fire hair. This is does not look good for me. I cracked my fingers, ready to use my telekinesis if necessary.

"We thought we heard a game," The dark skinned man said with the slightest voice of a French accent. "I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family." I did not miss how Laurent's eyebrow rose at the word family. "I'm afraid you're hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies, we did not realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby," explained Carlisle.

"Really? Well, then we will not be a problem any longer. We were just passing through." Laurent said and I could tell that Carlisle looked a little bit relaxed. But I was not. James kept on staring at Edward and I wanted to snap Edward out of it. It is drawing too much suspicion. "Do you mind if we play?"

Carlisle smiled, "Of course. Three of us were leaving you can take their place."

However, the wind picked up and my hair flew across my face. "You brought a snack," James smirked. A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurches one-step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. Esme pulled me away into a hug and I desperately wanted to use my powers on the three vampires. I do not want anyone to get hurt.

"She's a _human_," Laurent said with a hint of surprise.

"She's with us. I believe it is best if you and your coven leave." Carlisle said.

Laurent's eyes flickered over to me and studied me for a while. "I understand. James. James, that's enough."

James lifted himself out of his animal crouch in a huff, and Victoria followed quickly behind him. They turned their backs at us arrogantly but Laurent bowed his head down in apologetically way and followed the other two. But my eyes stayed focus on James and Victoria, he is whispering something to her and she is staring at me. I know that look in their eyes. I have seen that look before.

Oh, crap.

"Get Bella out of here," Carlisle ordered Edward. "Go!"

Without another word, Edward flung me over his shoulder and I closed my eyes as the wind hit me hard. We reached the Jeep in short time and Edward pushed me into the backseat with Emmett by my side. Alice sat in the front seat and Edward drove the car furiously. "Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession and he wants you! My reaction to the field set him off and I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never going to stop."

"_There are very few vampires that develop extra abilities like Jasper, Alice, and I that go beyond the natural. Those extra abilities are due to psychic gifts when we were human and somehow, it intensified it. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human with good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker."_

A powerful vampire is after me because of my scent and blood. But he does not know that I have abilities. I can use them against him. But should I tell them?

"Where are we going?" I asked. No one answered. No one even looked at me. "Damn it, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here –far away from him."

"What? No! Take me home!" I yelled.

"I cannot do that, Bella."

"Yes you can. I am _**not**_ leaving my father alone in this town defenseless."

"Bella, he won't be alone." Alice said softly.

"You don't understand, Bella." Edward continued.

"No, you don't!" I screamed, noticing that Emmett's eyes widen at my tone. "I told you that the only reason I survived the night of my mom's murder was because of my dad. The days Bradley tortured me I did not crack because I thought of my dad. I am not leaving him alone. If he dies, I will _**never**_ forgive myself –especially _you_." I said with such fury in my voice that I did not realize I have.

"There is no other choice here, Bella." Edward said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes there is. If James is tracking my scent, he will immediately go my house. I need to make something up to my dad –something that can cause James to leave him alone." I said. "We'll stage a fight, a break up, and I can tell my dad that I cannot stay in here for whatever reason while you and Alice pack my things for me. We can lead James away if I borrow clothes from Rosalie and she does the same for me. We can go wherever you want."

"Jasper and I can take Bella to Phoenix," Alice said and I looked up at her surprise. She gave me an apologetic look. "It will be better. Jasper has more fighting experience than you, Edward and I can see when he is coming."

"What will you tell your dad?" Emmett asked.

"Something I was hoping I would not have to say to him at all." I whispered.

We got to the driveway and I could see my dad watching the news on the couch. I was really hoping this would never have to happen. "I'll be as quick as I can and do not listen in a word I say." I said and slammed the door behind me and running to the house. "Damn it!" I screamed as tears of frustration came down.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"Everything is wrong!" I cried, running up the stairs. I slammed the door behind me, seeing Alice and Edward throwing my clothes into my bags. "I cannot stay here anymore!" I grabbed an extra bag and went to the bathroom, passing Charlie.

"Did something happen with Edward? Did he do something to you?" he asked getting angrier by the second.

"No, that's the problem. Everything was perfect. I cannot believe I was so stupid though!" I cried, slamming the cabinet and took the small weapons I kept in the bathroom and put them in the bag. I ran back to my room and saw Edward mouthing to me that he will be outside. Immediately, I went to the back of my closet and gathered my fake IDs and guns. Who knows how long I will be gone for?

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked me, grabbing my elbow. His firm is tight. He is stronger than I thought. "Tell me. I thought you liked him. I thought you were happy."

I cannot believe I am doing this.

"I do like him! But I cannot keep pretending anymore, dad. Eventually, they will find me and I should have left after Maggie's death. I can't stay here." His grip stayed firmed and by the second, he is in danger more danger than I ever thought possible. I will not lose him.

I am sorry.

"I don't want to be here. I am not going to say in this dumb town and make the same mistake as Mom did!"

His hand dropped from my arm like I had electrocuted him. I turned away from his wounded face and headed for the door. "Bells, you cannot leave now. It's nighttime."

I did not turn around, "I'll be fine."

"Bella –"

I am so sorry, dad.

"Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated my mother's last words to him as she had walked out this same door four years ago. I said them as angrily as I could manage, and threw the door open. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate _Forks for obvious reasons." My cruel words did their job –Charlie stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran to my truck. "I'll call you!" I yelled, wishing I could tell him my situation, wishing that I wished I had not said those words to him.

I drove as fast as I could to the Cullens but jumped when Edward got inside the truck and Emmett in the back. He said that James heard my performance and is interested what I meant with my words. "Your father will forgive you," Edward said.

I shook my head, "Four years ago, my mother said the same words to him. She given it years –she stayed in Forks, hoping that I would come home. It will remind him of her."

We arrived to the house, I was surprised to see Laurent there talking with Carlisle and Esme. Apparently, he decided to come to his own free will to warn us about James and Victoria. It was my fault that James wanted to play this game but it was also Edward's, apparently, with his protective nature over me. We just have to separate in order to fight against them two. Rosalie threw me upstairs, both of us changing our clothing.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. This is my fault. I brought this to your family." I said, zipping up the jeans.

Rosalie turned her head, "You are a menace in this family but…Edward loves you. I will do anything for my brother because he needs someone and I know that someone is you."

That word again, love, is making my heartbeat so hard.

We got to the garage and Alice shoved me to her car with Jasper in the driver's seat. Edward cupped my cheek with his cold hand, staring at me intensely. "When this is all over, I will come back for you and we can be together again. I promise. You are my life now."

I grabbed his hand and kissed it, looking at his eyes. "Be careful."

He closed the door for me and Jasper started the engine, going into reverse and leaving. I sat in my seat, wondering if this is the best decision. A vampire is after me for my blood. Even though, there are seven vampires, will it be enough to kill Victoria and James? I should have stayed where I was –I should have never come to Forks. None of this would be happening.

"Stop that," Jasper's voice drew me. "Stop blaming yourself. I know what you are feeling and you are worth the trouble, Bella. You are our family now."

I did not say anything as I stared out into the darkness, if anything were to happen to Edward, I do not know what I would do. I told Charlie that what I feel for Edward is familiar; it is familiar because I felt it for Trevor many years ago. It is love. If I think of Edward getting hurt, I feel like someone is hurting me and I do not remember being just as happy as I am with him. This love is different than what I felt for Trevor –it is stronger.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I am on fire this week! Three chapters in three days! Thank you all so much for your comments lately, it is really inspirational you have no idea.**

**Anyways, please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: I got the votes and you will have to wait and see who is going to _figure out_ Bella's secret **


	27. Rebirth of an Assassin

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV:**

We arrived at Phoenix in a hotel room unfortunately, before nightfall and we closed the curtains in the rooms from the sunlight hitting the vampires. But I could not sleep in the bedroom. I slept too much in the car, surprisingly without any nightmares. Honestly, I do not know how Jasper and Alice could be so calm right now; watching television or maybe they are just staging a show for me. It has been so long since I have been in Phoenix and already remembered being in the hot weather with my mom, wondering if she was crazy for wanting to move here. But then again, my mom was crazy but in a good way for wanting to start a new life in a new place.

I grabbed my phone and wrote a quick text to Xander, saying that I am no longer in Forks and will explain later. I sat down on the couch, crossing my arms. "Please tell me that they are dead."

Alice smiled sadly, "Why don't you take a nap?"

I rolled my eyes, "I slept enough. I just want to go home and apologize to my dad. He must hate me right now."

"No he doesn't, Bella. Your father loves you very much." Alice said and all of a sudden, gasped.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"The Tracker," murmured Alice. "He changed his course. He realized our plan."

"Where will it take him?"

"Mirrors," she said vaguely. "A room full of mirrors."

Jasper took out a pencil and paper as Alice scribbled furiously, drawing what looked like a large room…with a familiar symbol on the walls. "That's a studio," I said as the vampire couple looked up at me, clearly surprised. "My mom and I went there for years. It is a place of martial arts, boxing, dance, and Pilates. It is in Phoenix which means, he knows where I am."

"He must have overheard us talking about Phoenix," Alice said. "It could be a wild guess. Still, we should head out tonight, just to be safe. I'll call Carlisle."

"Great, more running" I mumbled, heading back to the bedroom.

Maybe I should tell them about my abilities. I mean, Jasper and Alice can keep a secret. But it is the matter of trust…

"You don't know what the tracker is capable of, Bella." Jasper said. "He's dangerous and lethal."

I paused at the doorway but continued walking to gather my bags. I glanced at the couple talking on the phone as I took out my dagger. "So am I."

* * *

><p>We sat around in the room, waiting for the sun to come down and we have two hours left until it does. Alice and Jasper went to the lobby to check us out. We are going to meet Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett at the airport while Rosalie and Esme stay in Forks to keep a close eye on my dad. But they are planning to take me to Alaska, another clanfamily like them lives there. But I didn't want to keep running. I decided to go to Forks for a reason. If we continued on running, then my dad will get suspicion and so will Xander and Trevor.

Then, my cell started to ring with an unfamiliar number on the screen. "Hello?"

"_Izzy?"_

I felt like my heart stopped beating at the voice. "Ryan?"

"_Hello, Isabella."_ The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice. _"Now, be quiet so you can listen to my instructions or else, your little friend Ryan here will have to pay for the consequences. Now, are you alone?"_

My hand turned into a fist as the light bulbs began to flicker. "Yes."

"_Good. I want to meet at that studio where your mom took a picture of you in an interesting position in Pilate's class."_

How did he…?

"Are you in my house?"

After the murder, I decided to buy the house from money I kept hidden in a different name at a bank. A housekeeper will come by once a week to clean and nothing else. I would never know if I need a safe house in the future. But how did…? He must have gone to the school records.

"_Well, not anymore. I was surprised to learn that your mother and stepfather were murdered in that house a few months ago. But I was more shocked that you kept the house they died in and your friend was inside."_ James explained to me. _"Now listen carefully, Isabella. Do you think you can get away from your friends?"_

"No."

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your friend's life depended on it?" _

I reeled away from my bed and went to the window, noticing that we are on the fifth floor with a fire escape four windows down. "Yes," I answered, closing the curtains.

"_That's better. I am sure it will not be easy, but I will know if you are not alone –well, your poor friend will suffer the consequence of your actions."_ He promised. _"I want you at the studio in one hour, I'm sure you remember where it is. If you don't come…"_

"_You sick bastard!"_ Ryan's voice screamed in the background.

"How do I know you won't kill him when I get there?"

"_You don't. You better hurry."_ And he hangs up.

I gripped my phone out of frustration and screamed as the drawers fly open, causing chaos around the room. In and out…in and out. I put the drawers back in their rightful place and decided to take a knife with a black blade. Guns will not work on him but maybe, if could just do a scratch on him….I can't back out now. I know Ryan and if he tries to attack James, he _will_ die.

I put the knife in my back, feeling the contact of the cold helped me a little bit. I opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge, looking down. I can do this. I did this before after I killed Peter. I need to do this now before Alice and Jasper come up. When I do leave, they will not be able to follow me until the sun goes down. Without a second thought, I let myself go and landed on my two feet on the fire escape. I looked up to see the wind blowing the curtains from the room.

There is no going back now.

After using the fire escape, I ran out onto the sidewalk and found myself a cab. Throughout the ride, I tried to think of the many assignments that were familiar as this, but none of our enemies was vampires. I do not even know if the knife will work. I need to stay calm and be in control. Alice can see the future based on a person's decisions, if she sees this now, then she should know that I would not back down.

By the time, I arrived at the studio the sun was already half way down. Perfect. I ran to the door, noticing the sign saying that closed for spring break and ran inside the dark lobby. Everything still smells the same, like sweat yet a flower scent filled the area. If I remember correctly, he said he found a picture of me in Pilate's class, which means the room full of mirrors is down the hallway. When I turned the corner, I saw that the blinds were closed on the window. He is trying to blind me. Then, I noticed a figure sitting against the wall.

Blue eyes looked up. "Izzy? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to save your ass and you are telling me what is wrong with me?" I yelled.

"Yes!"

"You were in my house!"

Ryan blushed, "I needed a place to stay."

"Xander told you I had the house didn't he?"

"Yep and then, Rapunzel kidnapped me and tied me up!" He screamed.

I could not help but cock a questionable look at him, "Rapunzel?"

"I've had far worse nicknames," A malevolent chuckle said behind me. I turned around to see James, stepping out of the shadows, holding a camera in his hands. "I brought this so poor little Edward doesn't have to miss the show."

"I'm not letting you torment Edward like this," I snarled.

There was a blur of movement before James slapped me hard across the face, knocking me to the floor. I hissed in pain as I collided with the wood, my arm feeling the stinging pain.

"Izzy!" Ryan yelled, struggling to break free.

James grinned down at me with his camera. "Show your pain, Bella. Do not hide it. Show him how much you are suffering without him here to save you."

I shook my head and suddenly, he grabbed my hair and I felt myself flying backwards and then heard a crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

"Do you see this, Edward? Your little human is hurting and you are not here to save her."

I lifted my head to stare at him angrily and before I could use my telekinesis, a ray of red light shot James, causing the vampire's body to hit a mirror across from him. I turned my head to see Ryan, standing up with his hands glowing with red light. I laughed, almost forgetting that his power is energy blasts. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here, Izzy?" He asked me, teasingly annoyed.

"Ryan, behind you!" I screamed noticing James's presence but I was too late. James put his hands around Ryan's neck and flung him across the room to another set of mirrors but this time, Ryan did not move. "Ryan!" I cried.

"Two humans thought they could defeat me?" James questioned with a smirk on his face.

I brought myself to stand up and stare at him, moving my head to the side and matching his smirk. "In case you didn't notice –we're not human." I held my hand out as James tried to walk toward me, but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. He grunted in surprise, glanced at his feet, and looked up at me. I lifted my other hand to destroy the camera. "No need for the evidence."

"Wha –_what_ are you?" He asked, his red eyes showing the fear I once saw in Lauren.

"You have no idea, how many times I have heard that question in the last eleven years of my life." I said and walked toward him, bringing my knife out from hiding underneath my clothes. And then, I plunged it right through his chest. "It gets a bit bothersome for me." I knew that a vampire's body is hard as rock but I am quitting now. I pushed the knife as hard as I could to see the end point of it from his back.

A moaning voice from the side distracted me that I did not realize I let go my hold on James. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my wrist then from my ribs as my back hit the wall hard. I groaned in agony, wishing I did not lose my concentration that quickly. James's red eyes turned black as he stared at the red trail I was leading. I cannot give up like this. I cannot die. I am too young to die now. After everything, I am not letting a sadistic bastard of a vampire kill me now.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I kill you –what are _**you**_?"

What am I?

"_You're a very special girl, Isabella. You can do things that no ordinary person can do." _Noah's voice echoed in my head.

"_You are my daughter and I love you."_

"_Your beauty and intelligence are your most deadly weapons." _

"_Keep on living, Izzy. Don't let them win."_

"_Congratulations, recruit. You are an agent now." Noah smiled at me. _

"_All you need to do, Isabella is to have…the strength to fight." _

"I am _not _weak!" I screamed as I used my shaking arms to push myself up.

"_When you stop fighting, you stop living."_

"I am _not_ fragile!" I was standing up now but my legs are still shaking.

"_So Bells whatever fight you are in right now, you have to fight like hell until you win." _

I lifted my head to see his coal eyes staring me intensely and questionably.

"_Which means you cannot give up."_

An assassin never gives up from a fight.

An assassin does not show weakness or fear.

An assassin _**will**_ finish its kill.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked, "I'm not human. I never was."

Through my blurry eyes, I could see his dark shape running towards me with a fierce growl coming from him. I shot my hand out to have the broken pieces of the mirror come at him but it did nothing but slow him down a bit. I whimpered at the burning pain in my wrist, it felt like I was on fire. James was now inches away from me and I couldn't move for the fire is spreading through my veins. I cried out in pain as my body fell but felt something catch up as a blurry figure push James away from me.

"Bella?" A musical voice cried out. Through my blurriness, I recognized the soft face of a kind man.

"Carlisle,"

"I'm right here, Bella. Everything is going to be okay." He reassured me. "She's broken a few ribs, her head wound isn't deep but she's lost a lot of blood. Hold your breath."

"Ryan –"

"Alice is with him right now." He said. "I am surprised that he is here. How did James found her friend?"

"Bella," A new voice said and I turned my head to see the man I love. "Bella, I am right here. Stay with me, Bella. Do you hear me? Stay with me!"

"My hand –it's on fire!" I cried, getting lost into the darkness, not wanting to open my eyes. It hurts so much. This pain is different than any other I have endured before in my life.

"He bit her," Carlisle's voice was no longer calm it was appalled. "Edward, see if you can suck the venom out."

"Carlisle, I…" Edward hesitated. 'I don't know if I can do that. There has to be another way."

"It's your decision, Edward. I cannot help you. I have to stop the bleeding here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." Carlisle told him. "You can either save her or let her become one of us."

"No!" He cried. "I won't let her…"

"Edward, this is your decision. You must choose quickly now."

Suddenly, I felt something cold touch my burning wrist but the pain increased. Something was holding me down from kicking and moving. Then slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point. I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. The fire was gone now, the other pains in my body dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body.

"Is it all out?" asked Carlisle.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella, is the fire gone?"

"Yes –thank you, Edward."

"I love you." He answered.

I sighed happily, feeling his hands touch my hair. "I love you too." And darkness took over.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in a white room with an IV in my hand and other stuff I cannot recall attack to my body. I was about to touch it but a pair of hands grabbed my hand. I looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Ryan!" I cried happily and hugged him, not caring of the pain I am enduring right now. "You're alive."<p>

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend's family." He said as he sat down on a chair. He had a bandage on his forehead and he looked stiff, probably has another one around his upper body. "So do you want to tell me why Rapunzel kidnapped me and wanted to kill you?"

"How about you tell me why you were in my house?"

Ryan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told you I needed to get off the grid for a while. There were other places I thought about but did not want to waste too much money. So I called Xander and asked for his advice. I was going to call you until he told me that you were on a break."

"I'm going to kill him." I grumbled. "Then I'm going to kill you and then, find a way to bring you back to life, so I can kill you again."

"Hey! Anyways, I stayed there for about a week and one day, I come home and see this strange guy in the living room holding an old photo of you. And the next thing, I know he attacked me and I find myself in a dark studio." Ryan explained. "So do you want to tell me what was going on? I know for a fact, that that guy was not human and he was not like us."

"I can't –it's not my secret to share."

Ryan sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "But you know what he is."

"Yes."

Ryan clicked his teeth with his tongue and stared off at the window, it is sunny outside. "So I take it your boyfriend and his family are vampires as well?"

"H –how do you –"

"It didn't take me too long to figure out. I mean, the guy's eyes were red like blood and from the way he attacked you, I could definitely say he is not like us." Ryan said and looked at me. "I won't tell anyone especially your boyfriend's family. I overheard Rapunzel saying that they have abilities. So I blocked my head from your boyfriend."

"I just cannot believe you know. It took me a while." I said.

"He almost killed you, Izzy and you almost gave up," He reminded. "So what happened?"

I shrugged, "I was not going to let some atrocious vampire kill me after all my hard work on bringing Noah down."

Ryan laughed as he ruffled my hair a bit but I did not have the strength to fix it. "Listen, I made up a story because…your dad is here."

"What!" I yelled and my heart monitor started speeding up.

"Calm down, Izzy!" yelled Ryan.

"Who called my dad?"

He lifted his hands up as a fake surrender. "Don't look at me."

"Carlisle did," I turned around to see my dad standing at the door with Edward and Carlisle behind him.

"Hi…dad." Now I just wish I never woke up. "Dad, I am so sorry for what I said to you and –"

"Bella, what happened? Why were you here in Phoenix?" He asked.

"That is actually my fault, Chief Swan." Ryan said before I could put a mouth in. "You see, I warned Izzy –Bella that even though, Bradley is dead there are still other people looking for us and I told her to watch her back. I think I made her a bit paranoid."

"You have that effect on people," I added in and smiled when Ryan gave me a glare.

"Anyways, she called me saying that someone was following her and I told her to meet me in Phoenix because that would be the last place they would look. I told her to lie to you so they would not have to go after you too." Ryan continued on with his story. He sounded so sincere with truth that I almost believed him. "We were both staying at different hotels and when she was about to meet me, she called me saying that there was a man following her. Apparently, Bella –you tripped and fell down a flight of stairs straight to window."

Images of what James did to me came back to me and I flinched.

"It wasn't until that the hospital called me that I found her in here. But it was Carlisle and Edward that found her in her condition. They followed her here." Ryan finished. "Chief Swan, I am so sorry for any confusion and pain I have caused her. That was not my intention. I was only looking out for your daughter."

Charlie looked at Ryan for a while, probably deciding if he should believe him or not. I would not blame him if he did not. "I believe you but was there anybody following you, Bella in Forks?"

"I thought so," I said weakly. "I'm sorry, dad. I did not want to lose you after what happened to Maggie."

"I don't blame you, kiddo but…next time –and hopefully, there won't be, tell me the truth."

"Okay, dad."

"Oh and Bella? You're grounded…for life."

"I thought so." I said, watching as Charlie left with Carlisle and Ryan leaving me alone with Edward. "Hey there handsome, how are you feeling?"

Edward smiled painfully, "I should be asking you that. You scared me."

"I have that effect on people lately." I smiled. "Edward, I am so sorry. James had Ryan and he threatened to kill him if I did not go alone."

"You don't need to apologize. He had your friend and you were worried. But you should have waited for me.

"Would you have let me go?"

"No."

"That is why I did not tell you." I took his hand, wincing a little. "How did you do it?"

Edward instantly knew what I was talking about. "I'm not sure. But it was…impossible for me to stop. Impossible but I did it. I _must_ love you."

"Glad to hear that. What happened to James?"

"Emmett and Jasper took care of him. If we haven't come in there on time…"

"You saved me."

"You are in here because of me, Bella." He gestured to the room. "I should have left you alone –"

"Look at me. Edward, look at _me_." Reluctantly, he did and I sat up ignoring the pain. "I am in here because of what James did to me –not you, James. I am sitting here, talking to you because _you_ saved my life. Edward, if you are thinking about leaving me -don't. You saved me because you love me."

His topaz eyes lingered onto mine. "Why do you want me not to leave you?"

"People always leave me alone in my life and I don't want you to go because…I am in love with you, Edward. I am in love with you."

All of a sudden, his cold hands clutched the sides of my hands and he pressed his cold marble lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. The heart monitor started beating but I did not care because I am kissing the man I love. After the kiss ended, he leaned his forehead against mine. I wanted to ask him why he did not let the venom spread me but then, I realized I would have become a vampire. I would have been like him. Did I want that? It would be easier to get off the grid but…Charlie, my friends –Special Division.

"I am alive and that is all that matters right now." I whispered. "I'm here and I am not going anywhere. I promise."

I will fight to stay alive.

I will fight to stay human and destroy Special Division.

I will fight…to be with Edward, the man I love, forever.

Watch your back, Noah –the assassin is back.

**A/N: Is it what you expected? Comment Please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	28. Unforgettable Birthday

**Chapter 27**

**Bella's POV:**

_It was dark when I stepped inside the house, which I do not find shocking because mom said she and Phil were going out on a date. Even when you are a married, you still have to spice up a marriage. I shook my head, trying to make sure my thoughts would not go there tonight. Tonight it is just me, Shakespeare, and mint ice cream. I turned around the corner to the living room and halted, seeing my mom and Phil tied up with tapes on their mouths and guns pointing behind their heads. _

_"__Hello Isabella. Miss me?" Peter's mocking voice questioned me. _

_"__Let them go." _

_"__I'm afraid I can't do that. You see there is a lesson you still need to learn." _

_Suddenly, a gunshot echoed in the house and felt something splattered on me. My body stood frozen, staring at Phil's lifeless body in front of me. A puddle of red blood spilling underneath his head. His blood was what is on me. My mom's muffled cries drove my eyes away from the body to see another gun against my mom's head. _

_"No!" I yelled as I waved my hand, causing the man with the gun thrown away to the side and the others as well._

_I ran over to my mom, untying her and taking the tape off. "Mom, you need to run as fast as you can."_

"_No, I am not leaving you." She whimpered, putting her hands on my face. Her tears looked dry but I get the feeling she is going to cry some more. _

"_Mom, they __**will **__kill you. Run."_

_Before I could put another word in, someone grabbed my hair and threw me across the room. There is about four men plus Peter and Bradley in the room –I can take them down. I got off the floor and touched one man's back and with one boost, he fell down dead. A force hit me hard in the chest and then, my face. I took a couple of steps back, feeling the blood come from my nose and mouth. My eyes scanned around to see Peter holding my mom's hair as she struggled to break free. Not all those lessons we took are helping her. _

_In order to stop Peter, I have to stop these bastards first. _

_I moved my body into fight sequence, ready to attack another guard. I shifted my weight to my left foot, snapped a high kick in midair, laid my right foot onto a guard's knee, and smiled victoriously, hearing him cry as his kneecap shattered and he fell on the ground. I whirled around and roundhouse kicked him across the face. Two more came at me and pushed them to the wall, where our coat hangers are, and heard them gasp as the hooks connected to their backs. Their bodies slowly fell, leaving a stain of red on the white wall. _

"_Damn it!" Peter cried and I turned around to see that my mom managed to hit him and is running away. But Bradley got to her. _

"_No! Let her go!" I yelled but a force pushed me to the dining table and the flower vase broke as my body collided with it. I groaned, feeling a warm wetness coming from my arm. _

_Damn it, that stings. _

_The last guard then decided to push me to the glass cabinet where my mom holds pictures of all of us and I could feel my head stinging in pain. I focused on the shards of glass on the floor and used the largest one to go through the guard's chest, smiling as he screamed in pain. I stood up to see that Peter is holding my mom hostage and not Bradley. I looked around but saw no Bradley. _

_Coward. _

"_Tell me where the others are."_

"_I don't know."_

_Peter cocked his head to side, his eyes showing amusement. "I believe you, Isabella. Right now, you have a decision. Either join us or die."_

"_That does not surprise me. But if I choose to go with you, how do I know you will not kill my mom? She does not know anything. You don't need to kill her." I suggested but shifted my feet, ready to run into him as a surprise attack. _

"_You're right, I shouldn't. I should let your poor mother realize that her daughter is a cold blooded killer with special abilities." Peter mocked. "I'm sure that will kill her easily. She will realize that her daughter is a monster."_

"_The only monster I know is your boss." _

"_Maybe you should look in the mirror." Peter suggested with a side smirk. "So do I have an answer?"_

"_Bella…don't," my mom whimpered and I stared at her. She does not want me to go back. "You have a choice, sweetie. You always have a choice. Choose the right one."_

"_Shut up," Peter snarled in her ear, the gun now pressed at the side of her head. "Choose now, Isabella or else mommy goes to sleep for good." _

"_No –my answer is no." _

"_Too bad," he clicked the gun –_

"_No!" I screamed, lifting my hands up but someone grabbed me from behind, pulling my arms behind my back. He pulled my hair, forcing me to look as the bullet hit the side of my mom's head and her body falling limp on the floor. Her eyes widen in fear as the blood started spreading. _

_"__**NO!**__ Mom!" _

_My whole body went numb and it felt like someone took my heart out of my chest. _

_Peter lifted his head, smiling –smirking out of happiness from my expression. "Happy belated birthday, Isabella_"

I woke with a start; my eyes shot open and gasped for air in my pitch-dark room. My hand touched my chest, feeling my rapid heart beating against my torso, and realizes that I am covered in cold sweat. I stupidly jumped out of my bed, hearing my alarm clock ringing and when I turned it off; my eyes noticed the little calendar in the corner of the clock's display, beaming with white.

Today is September the thirteenth.

I am officially eighteen years old.

I had been dreading this day for five months.

All summer, for the first time in a long time, I felt blissfully happy because I am with the man I love. Despite the weather in Forks, it was a fun summer with the Cullens. But I barely got away from them when I had to go on missions. It was hard to lie to them but I had to do it when they would go hunting during the sunny days and those days come rare. Even at night was the hardest because Edward would stay with me, we would talk, watch movies, or learn how to kiss each other without death approaching.

I grabbed my school bag and looked at the mirror to see anything missing from my appearance. I still looked the same, still wearing the same type of clothing: the jeans, the boots, a cute blouse, and leather jacket. Alice tried changing my style but it was not me. I did not like bright colors because it would not look well with me and I did not want to "girly myself". I walked downstairs, surprisingly, to see my dad in the kitchen at this hour and my eyes widen to see more than one birthday present on the table.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't buy more than two presents." I groaned, grabbing the bread and butter.

"Yeah, those aren't from me." He pointed out, sipping his coffee.

Confused, I looked at the tags on the presents and almost laughed. There are three presents and each of them are from my boys: Xander, Ryan, and Trevor. I am surprised they even remembered my birthday; then again, I did sent a gift to one of Xander's places to give to Ryan for his birthday last month. I rolled my eyes and moved them to the living room, saying to my dad that I would open them after school. But when I got back from the kitchen, I found a small vanilla cupcake with a candle on it and a small present next to it.

"Dad –"

"Hey, it's not a cake." He said, smiling. "At least, make a wish Bells."

I sighed, "Okay fine. But you are not singing." Charlie laughed and instead, of saying anything, he lifted up a video camera in front of me. "Nice."

I closed my eyes, thinking of a wish but instead, remembered hearing my mom's singing voice in the background with Phil laughing as I tried to hide myself from the most embarrassing moment of my life. But I can't bring that day back. I opened my eyes and blew out the candle.

"So what did you wish for?" asked my dad.

I wished to take down Special Division.

"I'm not telling you because it won't come true." I smiled. "Okay, let's see what you got me."

I opened the small box to see a small book titled what is your Number 13? "It's a small book of numerology and since you are born on the thirteenth, it can tell you about your character, your tastes, your instincts, and even about your…love life." Charlie explained to me. "I really did not know what to get you –"

"I love it, dad really." I said honestly. "It's better than last year to be honest –you got me a Victoria's secret gift card."

"I gave your mom the money and told her to use to get you a gift card or something," He said, blushing red. I laughed at his face but then, stopped realizing that I never did have to spend a birthday with him. I spend it with my mom. My dad must have noticed my quietness and pulled me into a hug. "I know. I miss her too…even Phil."

I choked out a sob. "Did you even like him?"

"He made your mom happy. That is all I ever wanted for her."

I pulled away, fearing that we both would cry and I know that neither of us wants that to happen. "Thanks dad. I should probably get going or else I will be late. Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" Alice told me about a week ago that she is planning a small birthday gathering at her house. "I know I told you that you don't have to go but…"

"Honestly, Bells you know me. Besides, I celebrated your birthday first with you and the game is on tonight so I was thinking of going to Billy's…" He trailed off.

I laughed, "Dad that's fine." It probably is the best since the Cullens are vampires and it would be hard for them to be…not themselves around a government officer.

"Bella?" I turned around, the door to my truck halfway open outside to see my dad standing outside. "Happy Birthday, kiddo."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

By the time I got to school, I wasn't surprised to see Edward and Alice leaning against Edward's car door. It was strange to see only them two since the other three Cullens graduated and gone away from home. Or at least that is what the towns' people think. Rosalie and Emmett's story for staying in Forks by doing more community service and Jasper; well he did not want to leave without Alice. But it was not like they would go anywhere –they are a family.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Alice yelled happily, I put my hand over her mouth from more screaming, and luckily, the parking lot was not full with people yet.

"What did you do that for?" She pouted sadly.

"I don't want people to know it's my birthday, Alice."

"Why not?"

"Because after my birthday, tomorrow would be –" I stopped talking. I never told them when my mom and Phil died. "Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of my mom and step dad's death."

Alice gasped. "Bella why didn't you say anything?" asked Edward.

I shrugged, "It never really came up."

"You still should have told us, Bella."

"And then what Alice? It doesn't change anything. Look you have been planning this for a while so tomorrow we can be sad and depress –not today."

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan to me, love."

Throughout the day, only a few people said happy birthdays to me and Angela got me a fifteen-dollar gift card to Starbucks. She is truly a great friend. I feel guilty for not hanging out with her as much when school started again. But she reassured me that we will, especially double dates with her and Ben. They do make a cute couple.

Luckily, Edward and I got a free period so we drove back to my house to watch a movie. Edward wanted to give me a birthday present but recently, I learned how much money his family has and how they like to spend it. But I don't want them to spend it on me. It's just like Special Division used their money on me and missions. I am not a doll.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?" Edward asked me, probably for the hundredth time.

I rolled my eyes, dragging him and the popcorn to the living room to watch _"Romeo and Juliet"_ with me but of course the older version. Even though, I have memorized the movie and play, I couldn't concentrate on the movie because Edward is whispering Romeo's lines in my ear. I want to hit him but I rather not go to the hospital on my birthday.

"I envy Romeo," Edward said as the credits rolled in. "All he had to do was drink the poison…"

"What do you mean?" I twisted around to face him.

"A vampire cannot die that easily unless another vampire kills him or by fire." He explained to me. "When I found you lying on that floor last spring…I knew I could not live my life without you."

"Please tell me you are not talking about committing suicide." But that look in his topaz eyes answered my question. I stood up from my spot out of fury.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid? There are kids in the world who kill themselves from cyber bullying, drugs, and sexuality! A vampire wanting to kill himself because he cannot be with the girl he loves is…dramatic and stupid!" I took several deep breaths trying to make myself calm and looked at him. "Well?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Upset me? Edward, I am livid with you for even having those thoughts. There are people in the world dying each second, wanting to take another breath of life before leaving and you –_a vampire_ –" I pulled my hand into my hair, so angry at my boyfriend. Finally, I looked at him and dropped my hands down. "How would you even do it?"

"I knew Jasper and Emmett will never agree with it, so my only option would be to fly to Italy and meet the Volturi."

"Am I suppose to know what that is?"

"They are a very old and powerful family. They are the closet thing our kind has to royalty and they possess…special abilities like me." He explained to me.

"And they will kill you?"

"If I upset them…"

I sat back down on the couch, facing him and taking his hand. "I want you to promise me that you will _**never**_ ever think like that ever again."

"Bella –"

"No! I am not special, Edward. Whatever you were doing before me –continue it. I'm human –_human_. I can die by natural causes like a car accident or a shooting or…surgery." I whispered, remembering the cause of Maggie's unfortunate death. "I'm not unique and not worth it."

"Yes you are."

"And if something happens to you? Do you want me to do the same thinking?"

His face softened then went grim within a few seconds. "I can see your point. I'm sorry, love."

I settled back in Edward's arms, feeling his cold lips touch the top of my head. How could anyone have these thoughts in their heads? Life is worth living, no matter how negative it can be. I know that and life is short. Human life is short. I lifted my head, pressed my lips against Edward's, and kissed him as passionately as possible. I shivered as his cold lips went to my neck and before I knew it, he was above me on the couch. A minute later, I felt his body vanish and my eyes shot open to see Edward hiding behind the wall.

"Bella," He rasped, his black eyes staring at me with passion and lust.

"I'm sorry…but we did better than last time." I reassured him with a teasing smile.

"Bella, I have to be in control and what you just did unexpectedly…was surprising but please, warns me next time."

"I was warning you."

He sighed, "Bella I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't…hopefully, not physically." I teased and sat back down on the couch. A second later, he came to sit next to me.

But I could not shake this gut feeling in me that Edward will hurt me and it is going to wound more than I will ever imagine.

After Edward left to change at his house, I started getting ready as well and it was perfect because Trevor got me a stylish black dress that matches with heels that Xander gave me and a beautiful necklace that Ryan got me. I started at my reflection in the mirror and could not believe that this person –this woman is me, a woman who is in love and for the first time, happy.

Tomorrow would be one year…time has gone by fast.

I grabbed my purse and grabbed the photo that I stole from Peter of the nine recruits and agents that escaped alone with me. Tonight is the night.

I'm going to tell the Cullens who I really am.

I'm ready.

I just hope they take the news well…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV: <strong>

I have never seen my family in high spirits before in all my time with them. They are helping Alice get the house ready for Bella's eighteenth birthday. Their happiness and excitement fills the house with warmth and joy. But I sat in the bedroom that Alice and I share, looking over the files that I took from Bella's room. I wanted to go back to her room to see if there is anything else she is hiding but Alice can see my future and I don't want her to find out…at least, not yet. But I cannot get the incident with James get out of my mind.

_Emmett and I arrived at the studio to see broken shards of glass everywhere and Carlisle and Edward helping Bella, who is lying on the floor screaming in pain and her friend, Ryan, lying unconscious on the floor. Then I noticed the familiar mark on her wrist –James bit her! That bastard put his venom in her. Emmett and I ran to the hunter and held him down as Alice makes a fire in the studio. _

_Pain..._

_Anger..._

_Anguish... _

_All those emotions I can feel coming from Bella and not only is it killing her, its killing me. Bella's screams echoed in the room and abruptly, the mirror behind us broke into several pieces. I looked at the broken pieces then at Bella's form as she stopped screaming as Edward drank the venom out of her. Could it be...?_

"Jasper?" I lifted my head to see Alice, wearing her perfect outfit for the night. "She's here."

I nodded my head and hid the files in a drawer before taking Alice's hand to the staircase and I saw Bella walking in with Edward, wearing a black satin dress with a silver heart shape necklace on. She never seems to wear close like that before. Maybe Alice is rubbing off on her. But the human birthday girl is nervous about something and it is not her birthday party. I can sense it but why? She not only seems nervous but sad.

"You didn't have to make a cake and you guys don't –Jasper!" Bella cried. "How many times have I told you to stop controlling my emotions?"

I laughed, "I'm sorry, Bella."

She laughed as well, shaking her head and then she somber up quickly. "There's something I need to tell all of you."

"Wait, it is time for presents!" Alice announced.

"Can the presents wait, Alice?"

"Bella, you promised." Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella seem to want to protest but Esme handed her a present. We all watched as Bella's eyes sparkle with delight, seeing a collection of classic books that Esme and Carlisle have her. "Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging them both.

But Bella had a questionable look on her face when her present from Rosalie and Emmett came up empty. "It's a new radio –I already installed it in your truck." Emmett announced. "Now you have a crappy truck but with good music."

"Hey don't talk crap about my car." Bella threatened teasingly.

"This is from Jasper and I," Alice said handing her the smallest box first.

Then it happened too fast.

Her finger went under the plastic tape and Bella winced in pain as an intoxicating smell came through the room. I watched as a drop of red fell onto the carpet. It smells so…I have to have it! "_No!_" Edward screamed as he pushed Bella across the glass table and pushed me forward, trying to pull me away from her.

I have to have her blood.

I have to have it!

Bella lifted her eyes off the floor as her hand held onto her bleeding arm but her chocolate brown eyes stared at me in shock with no fear in them. I pushed Edward and Emmett off me and ran to Bella but something held me back. It was like an invisible chain is on my body and my shoes are glued to the floor. I looked up to Bella's right hand twitching and stretching out on her side. She has such concentration on her face.

What is happening?

How is Bella doing this?

_**How?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

Jasper's wide eyes held my gaze as I concentrated using my telekinesis on him then released him once Emmett got him by surprise. This is not how I want them to find out but…turning my head around, none of them seemed to notice what I did. How could that be? Then again, their focus is on their new vegetarian brother and son.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked me as he uses a tablecloth to stop the bleeding and taking me to the kitchen. Edward and Alice not far behind us but I could hear their hush conservation with an irate tone of voice.

"Edward, stop! Don't blame Alice!"

"You were right. We should have never done this party." Edward said, half-glaring at his sister.

I used my free hand to be on his shoulder. "This was an accident. I'm fine. Now you two have to go."

"But –"

"Edward, please." I begged and they both finally gave up.

Carlisle took the small shards of glass off my arm while I used my free hand to wipe the cake and glass off the new dress. "Are you in any pain?" He asked me.

"I'm good," I said and tried not to focus on the smell of my own blood.

"Edward told me about tomorrow…you haven't had the easiest year." He commented.

I scoffed, "That's an understatement. Carlisle, how do you do this? Why has this much self control when there is an easier way to live?"

"I have thought about it and trust me, I had plenty times to give in but I wanted to help people for as long as I could remember and being what I am, I might as well as use my gifts. And if I didn't –"

"You'll become the monster everyone expects you to be." I quietly finished for him. "But you're not a monster, Carlisle. You're too good."

Carlisle laughed and I winced at the feeling of the stitches attacked to my skin. "Thank you, Bella. But I have killed people before –I'm not proud of it, innocent or not, I did kill them. But it was my choice on what I should do next –what is the next step to my brand new immortal life? Helping or killing? And helping others gives me great joy."

"Do you regret it? Killing humans?"

"Yes…and no. If I didn't, I would have never known this other life. Bella, are you feeling guilty for killing Bradley?"

No. Everyone expect for Ryan and Trevor believe I killed Bradley on self-defense. It wasn't. I got angry for not stopping the bullets that attacked Maggie and killed Bradley and his men with one hand. I don't believe what I did was even self-defense. Carlisle took my silence as an answer.

"You should not feel guilty, Bella. You were protecting yourself and a little girl." Carlisle tried to reassure me. "You shouldn't have this guilt."

"Guilt compels people into powerful places," I commented and lifted my head up to see Carlisle staring at me dubiously and worriedly. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

><p>Edward did not say a word to me in the car once and when I practically demanded a birthday kiss, it was not what I expected. It was great as usual but that kiss reminded me of the goodbye kiss he gave me before and the one Trevor gave me years ago. No, I should be thinking about Trevor like that anymore!<p>

After changing in my pajamas and opening the rest of the presents, Edward still has no showed up in my room. I sat in bed with the window open, only to feel like an idiot because I am waiting for a vampire that will never show. And I feel even worse because I didn't tell the Cullens the secret and I wanted to do it with everyone around. Suddenly, my laptop made a noise and I opened the video chat message to see Trevor's handsome, Irish face.

"_I didn't expect to see the birthday girl to be up at this hour,"_ Trevor smiled.

"I couldn't sleep. I just want this day to be over with and then I want tomorrow to be over with as well."

"_This year is going to be different, Izzy."_ He tried to reassure me.

"How do you know that? Is it because we are taking Noah down?"

"_That's part of it. All of us __**will **__get a new chance of living. So don't be an eejit on your birthday." _

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

Trevor grinned, _"You know it."_

"And if we can't get out of it? The way we are living right now –the obsessing over the saving, killing…, and what about our powers? Huh?" Trevor's face fell a bit and immediately, I felt horrible for ruing the mood. "I'm sorry for ruining this but it's just…Trevor, we will never be normal. Even if we pretended it to be –trust me I know, but we will still be label as murderer and freak."

Trevor sighed, _"Now you are talking blarney, Izzy. We are special and I know you hate that word because of the past but we are. I just want you to believe it because it is not our abilities that make us unique –it's something else."_

"What is it?"

"_You'll find out someday." _

"Thank your for the birthday gift, I loved it."

Trevor smiled, "_Happy Birthday, Izzy. Tomorrow is a new day to remember your mom and stepdad." _And he shut off the chat, leaving me alone in my room.

I lay down on my bed and turned my head to see that the clock struck midnight.

Happy birthday to me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **I finally wrote the birthday scene just the way I wanted to be! Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Blarney means nonsense**


	29. This house no longer feels like home

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's POV:**

I am going to kill Edward!

First, I'm going to figure out how my knife can go through his hard, marble skin then kill him slowly and painfully. It has been a week since my birthday and Edward's been ignoring me –no phone calls, no texts, no late night visits, nothing! He and Alice haven't shown up to school and I'm starting to worry. Are they doing this on purpose because what happened at the party?

It's understandable if they need to control themselves around me but, they left me alone on the one-year anniversary of my mom's death and I was going to tell them the truth. But then, the next few days came and nothing happened.

"You do realize that the dummy is not an actual person?" asked Charlie from behind me as I punched the dummy across the face. "Is everything okay, Bells? You look…tense."

"Edward's been avoiding me," I grunted punching the dummy in the stomach. "I've called twice every day but I only get the _damn _voicemail!"

I roundhouse kicked the dummy, watching it swerve back and forth. "And his family is doing the same thing. Am I doing something wrong?"

"I thought that kick was perfect."

"Dad!"

But he just shrugged, "Bella, I only dated two women in my life. Don't ask me about relationship advice."

"But you're a _guy_." I pointed out the obvious.

My dad groaned, realizing he is not getting out of this one. "Did you tell him how you feel about him?"

"Yes –but he said love first." I pointed out and then groaned, hoping that it not the problem right now. I punched the neck of the dummy then kneed him and could hear my dad wince. "Can I stay home today, please?"

"Alright but don't…do anything stupid, okay?"

I smiled, "I won't, dad."

* * *

><p>I kept my promise to Charlie and sat on my bed with paperwork and folders all already on the bed with a blanket on my legs. Even though, Trevor is mole for us, he doesn't contact us as much as we want him to. I still have to find any connection with Special Division with any random killings or kidnapping. They hide the ex-criminals and the murders they committed good. I jumped, hearing the doorbell and saw it was late afternoon already and more surprised to see that it was Edward standing outside my door.<p>

I opened my door halfway, "Hey."

"Hey," He said quietly. "We need to talk."

Something froze in my body, that feeling you get whenever you feel something bad is going to happen our when you get caught. I stared at his perfect face and saw no facial expression on there.

What is going through your head right now, Edward?

"Yeah, we do. Come inside." I gestured.

"Actually, can you go on a walk with me?" Edward suggested.

I grabbed my jacket and shoes before heading outside with him. After the birthday accident, I've been thinking it is not the right time to tell them the truth. But when is? I trust them and they trust me with their secret. And I am fifty-fifty that Jasper knows the truth because I used my power on him or maybe, he will think it is all in his head.

This is starting to get complicated.

We walked into the forest, not far from my house but not close to the trail. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me with an unreadable expression.

I took a deep breath, "Edward, there's something I need to tell you. It _is_ going to change your opinion of me...maybe for good."

"Bella, we're leaving." He announced suddenly before I could say anything else. "Bella, it's time. We cannot stay in Forks any longer and Carlisle can barely pass for his age. And I know what you are going to say, you cannot come with us. It's not safe."

I stared at him. I was going to tell him something but that tone in his voice reminded me of Trevor the night I left, the night I promised I would never look back. "Edward, I understand but I need to tell you –"

"Bella, please." He pleaded.

"Please what, Edward?" I yelled and saw him flinch. "Why did you bring me here? Why can't I come with you? Give me a reason. If it is about that night, it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Bella."

"It was a paper cut and _you_ made things worse for Jasper by pushing me away to a glass table! Why can't I come with you? Give me the honest truth."

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a moment. His mouth twisted. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different; harder…Trevor's eyes were like that…crap, my heart is pounding hard in my chest.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke those words slowly. I stared at him in shock yet confused. "I will always care for you…in a way but I am tired of pretending to be something I am not. I am not human, Bella. I'm not you."

I'm not human either! I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"I've let this gone on too long and I'm sorry for that."

Is he really apologizing? It took me a moment to find my voice and when I did, I was furious. "You care about me? So what are you saying, Edward? You never loved me? That our relationship was all a lie? Tell me the truth!"

"You're not good for me, Bella." He said instead.

I'm not good for him?

My body went numb with those words and looked down to see my hands are shaking. He's breaking up with me. I'm not good for him?

"Screw you, Edward." I yelled, looking up at him and his eyes widen with shock. "Why were you even with me? To know what it is like to be with a human girl? Or will you only with me because I was the only person whose mind you cannot read? You made me fall for you and I thought you feel the same way!"

"Bella, you and I both knew of the consequences of our relationship especially with what happened with James." He said in a softer tone. "It was a mistake for bringing you to my life. I'm sorry to have hurt you like this."

"No, you're not."

His golden eyes looked at me with a hurt for a moment but he covered that emotion up quickly. "You will learn to forget me. Humans memories are different than ours."

Something cold fell on my cheek. "Trust me, I _**won't **_forget you. But I am sure you won't disregard your little human experiment either."

Unexpectedly, he moved forward but I took a step back, hoping he can see the hurt, and anger in my eyes. "Promise me that you will live a long and happy life, Bella?"

I glared at him, is he serious? "No." Another reaction of shock came on his face. "I will promise to try to stay _alive_ for my dad and he is all that matters to me. And I promise that I _will_ forever regret opening up to you, trusting you, and loving you."

Edward moved forward, putting his hand on my shoulder, and I tried to move but he has a tighter grip on me. My hands were itching to hurt him but he kissed me gently on the forehead and then, with a blink, he was gone from my sight. He's gone…no evidence of him was here.

No.

_NO…**NO!** _

Tears fell from my face as I started walking forward to find him –to tell him the truth. I have to tell him the truth before it's too later. I was no longer walking in the woods, but running, pushing through the branches and trees. If I stopped running, then it would mean I was too late and our relationship really is over. I stumbled over a tree branch and my body rolled on the ground until I found myself staring at the dirt and plants in front of me. I did not bother to get up.

It hurts too much.

My chest...my heart...it _hurts_.

How could he do this me? Why did he do this me?

I screamed out of frustration and watched as a tree stumbled down in front of me. I pushed my hand to crush a boulder and watch it turn into tiny pieces of ashes. I don't know if it's the crying, the running, or the use of my power but I stayed on the ground, feeling so tired and waited until the darkness surrounded me and I allow myself to be a part of it.

"Bella?" A deep voice called out and I opened my eyes to see a dim light. The light came closer and closer until I saw a handsome, dark face. "Have you been hurt? My name is Sam Uley, your father sent me to look for you."

That struck a chord in me, reminding me of the only living person in my life. I took Sam's hand to help me up and he carried me all the way back, explaining to me that I have been gone for two hours and they have been searching all over because my dad was worried when I left a note where I was. I know I did not leave a note but did not question who did. Charlie carried me to my room and I lay in bed, while he told me that the Cullens left for LA because Carlisle got a better offer at a hospital. That's a lie, of course and it means all the Cullens left Forks, before Edward.

They left before saying goodbye.

_They left me. _

The family I thought as friends and a second family…left me.

"Bells, what happened between you and Edward?" Charlie asked me softly.

"I was right," I said, staring off to the distance. "People always leave one way or another."

* * *

><p><em>Oh...You can hear me cry<br>See my dreams all die  
>...from were you're standing...on your own<br>It's so quiet here and I feel so cold  
>This house no longer feels like home...<em>

**OCTOBER …**

_When you told me you'd leave  
>I felt like I couldn't breath<br>My aching body fell to the floor  
>Then I called you at home<br>You said that you weren't alone  
>I should've known better..<br>Now it hurts much more_

I wish I didn't have to feel like this…I wish I didn't have to feel anything.

**NOVEMBER…**

_You caused my heart to bleed and  
>You still owe me a reason<br>'Couse I can't figure out why  
>Why I'm alone and freezing<br>While you're in the bed that she's in  
>And I'm just left alone to cry<em>

I need to do something…anything to make this feeling go away.

**DECEMBER…**

_Oh...You can hear me cry  
>See my dreams all die<br>...from were you're standing...on your own  
>It's so quiet here and I feel so cold<br>This house no longer feels like home..._

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I cried as I ducked from the bullets behind me. I started to crawl on the carpet floor of the casino, trying not to get step by the screaming and hysteric crowd. I can see the exit door a few a feet away and only need to make it without being caught by the bad people. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me away without me having to scream aloud. I turned my body over, kicking the stranger at the face, and ran to the exit with my heels in hand.<p>

"Get that bitch! I want my money back!"

I turned the corner and found myself staring at another dead end in the alley. My eyes caught the ladder that leads to the rooftop but groaned, realizing I am wearing a tight dress in the winter cold. I am going to hurt in the morning and probably get another cold. My feet ached when I made it to the top and sighed madly, seeing a small tear on the dress. I'm going to need to fix that when I get home. Then, I could hear the gang screaming below to find me and the money.

I laughed, "Idiots."

But I couldn't go back down if they are still searching for me or at least, "Jessica." I held my heels tightly in my hand and put my bag across my chest before taking a deep breathe and running across the rooftop to jump over the other one. I groaned as my body rolled around, wincing at the skin contact of the floor. I am definitely going to hurt in the morning.

After making sure the coast is clear, I got back to the sidewalk with my heels back on and walked to the bus station. I changed out of the slutty clothing to a comfortable vans and jeans with a sweater. Also, wipe the dark makeup off my face and the red wig. Before leaving the bathroom, I put on a small hat and threw away the ticket to the casino in the trashcan then walked to buy my ticket out of this dump.

"_Bus leaves for Seattle to Port Angeles in five minutes."_ The intercom announced.

I held my bag tightly as I walked to the bus and sat in the middle. I looked out of the window to see a couple making out. I looked away, feeling a pain in my chest, and plugged my earphones in to listen to Sia.

Three months…

It's been three months since they left me, since _he _left me. For such a long time, the hole my chest got bigger and the only way I know how to fill it was the assignments Xander send me without question. It was better to do something other than stay at home and do homework. But it became harder to lie to Charlie because he believes I'm with friends but the truth is I cut off all contact from them at school. I went back to the original routine I planned before…they came to my life.

The couple moved passes me to their seats in the back, giggling in each other's arms and their hands in the other's pants pockets. They are either in love or in lust with each other. I don't want to see that, I don't need to see that –it hurts too much. The bus started to move, which means that in three hours, we will be in Port Angeles. I looked down at my phone list and still have not received a call from the one person, whose voice I needed to hear.

Jacob Black.

A month ago, he found me at the beach alone on the reservation where he lives and we started talking. Soon, we started talking every day about everything and I would drive after school to see him. Jacob is an easy person to talk to and his aura is bright and happy. It seems strange for me to be around him but, in a way, he reminds me of my way…always making life seem good. He also likes to fix things, I ended up buying two motorcycles with the money I saved in another account to hide from Charlie, and he started helping me to fix them.

But two weeks ago, Jacob started ignoring me and lying to me, having to let Billy call me saying he is sick every single day. One man before repaired that hole in my chest and I already let a second one in and having to lose another person that I did not realize I relay on…it would be too hard.

The three hours went by quickly and got myself a cab in the city. "What's a pretty girl like you out at a time like this?" The cab driver asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the road."

His face paled a bit by my tone and glare and turned away quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

By the time we passed the sign of Forks, I told the cab driver to drop me off at the side of the road and decided to walk. Its cold and snowing a bit but I don't mind the weather. After a mile of walking in the woods, I found myself at _their _big and emptyhouse. Pushing the front door open, I slowly entered the house. My breathing and footsteps are the only sounds I could hear inside. There were no flies, no floorboards creaking, nothing. It was silent and my veins pumping as I scanned around for any danger. I walked through the living room to see the furniture they left behind covered with white sheets as well as my motorcycle. I took it back from Jacob's garage since he started ignoring me.

I walked up the stairs, my footsteps echoing through the large house. The first room I peered through was Rosalie and Emmett and their bed still there covered with a white sheet. Everything else in their room was gone including Emmett's laughter and Rosalie's scowling. I rubbed my eyes, sighing not wanting to go back to memory lane and took out my undercover clothing from my separate bag to put on a hanger and put in the closet, along with the other clothes there.

Next, I went to Alice and Jasper's room. I went to Alice's large and bare closet, unhinged the nails on the bottom of it, and put my gun underneath the floor, where I can see my other weapons are. I pushed it back to it's rightfully place and then, push their bed out of the way so I can hide the money also underneath in the floor.

For two months, I come back to this place and I don't know why. Maybe I am still convincing myself that I need the space to hide any evidence in my house what I am from Charlie but the truth is…I still miss them. I wish I didn't. Besides, it's not fair to leave a house like this empty. They won't be coming back any time soon and no one in Forks can honestly afford a house like this.

I pulled my cell out, feeling it vibrate in my sweater. "Hello?"

"_Bella, where are you? I just came back from work and I can see your car out front."_ Charlie asked me.

"I'm sorry, dad. I went for a walk and didn't realize the time." I lied. "I'm coming back right now. See you soon."

I hanged up before he could put in another word. I took a couple of twenties from the bag before putting the floor back and the bed back to its rightful place. I stepped out the front door and halted, sensing a presence in the woods. "Jacob?" I was positive that it couldn't be him. But when he stepped out of the shadows, it was him. But it was like staring at a taller, muscular building. His face is the same but the hair is shorter. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I don't want to sound immature but I was here first." I said folding my arms across my chest. "This is the first I've seen you in two weeks and already your appearance is different."

"You don't think I look good, Bells?" Jacob joked.

"That's not the point, Jake. You've been ignoring me for two weeks and I want to know why."

"It's complicated, Bells."

"No, it's not. You have to give me an explanation. I'm missing my friend and I feel like you are drifting away from me."

Jacob scoffed and it took me a moment to realize he is not wearing a shirt. Since when did he get abs? "You know what's happening to me, Bella!" He yelled at me, causing me to look up at his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember how we first met?" He asked me and I nodded. "You were giving me a ride home and you told me you liked scary stories and I gave you one." I stared at him in confusion and he yelled in frustration. Then Jacob turned his head as if someone was calling him but I did not hear anything. "I have to go but call me, when you realize the truth."

"Wha –wait, Jacob!" I yelled but he disappeared in the shadows.

What did he mean by that? Jacob, why are you giving me clues? I walked back home in a steady pace, hoping to remember but nothing came. The story he gave me helped me figure out what the Cullens are. I closed the door behind me and flinch, seeing my dad sitting on the couch.

"Bella, we need to talk." Charlie said, turning the TV off and reluctantly, I sat across from him. "Now, I haven't said anything in the last few months because of the break up with Edward." I winced hearing his name. It was like my dad was stabbing me on purpose. "But enough is enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"You became like a zombie for a couple of weeks but then suddenly, I don't find you at home after work and you say you're at a friend's house but you come home at one or two in the morning. Also, you skip classes and get in trouble." Charlie listed off with anger in his tone. "You have nightmares, barley gets any sleep, and you're moody."

"You're noticing this _now?_"

"Don't get snappy with me, young lady." Charlie yelled. "I understand that you've lived a hard life and still trying to pick up the pieces of yourself but you shouldn't let whatever happened to you controls your life. You started getting better because of Jacob –"

"You are forgetting he is no longer my friend and I don't need a man in my life to help control whatever is happening with me. I had Edward and his family and they are gone as well as Jacob." I interrupted. "What do you want with me, dad?"

"All I want is my daughter back."

I sighed sadly and turned my head to stare at the small photos that my dad kept of me when I was younger.

"You never had her back in the first place." I said and excused myself to my room.

I stripped off to put on my pajamas and notice the dream catcher hanging on my head. Jacob got it for me as a belated birthday present, it's suppose to catch bad dreams, but I think it's preventing me to have more. I went to my laptop and suddenly, felt like a sense of déjà vu the last time I was on here for research because of what Jacob said.

"_Do you like scary stories?"_

"_Do you know the legends of where we are from –the Quileutes? It says we descended from wolves." _

"_But the wolf turns into man."_

"_Cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf." _

"Werewolf," I gasped coming back from memory lane.

No way…can't it be?

I should have known from the beginning. But I was only paying attention to the one side of the story instead of the other. That explains why Edward felt uneasy about the beaches over there. It was because of the treaty Carlisle made with Jacob's ancestor. How could I have not seen this? Jacob was afraid of Sam's gang because his friends changed a change he didn't want to go through as well. But he did.

I guess I'm no longer the only supernatural freak in town.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yes, I updated finally! A lot of people kept saying that they didn't want Edward to break up with Bella but guess, I made that happen! But only, because I have plan! Bella is going to be different than any other fanfic story that wrote the New Moon break up. She is not a zombie at all!**

**But hey, did you like it? Review, please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Song is called "So Cold" by Ben Cocks. **


	30. Bitterness

**Chapter 29**

**Bella's POV:**

"_Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."_

"_Everyone needs friends."_

"_Edward is the only one in our family who doesn't have a girlfriend."_

I groaned tiredly, rubbing my eyes and trying to stay awake for this class. I barley got any sleep…again because of the stupid nightmare of Jacob as a werewolf fighting with Edward. But the English teacher, Mr. Masen, is making it hard for me to stay awake. School is probably the worse place to get over a breakup especially if people are still talking about it.

Poor Bella…

A broken heart by the richest and hottest guy in the school…

It's even worse when there a rumors around on why Edward broke up with me and some of it has to do with pregnancy but it's been three months and I am not showing. Yeah right, like I would lose my virginity to someone before I tell them my secret. But every day I would have to walk these halls, remembering every moment I spent with him and his family. But I was right before about relationships, someone always end up getting too emotionally attached and gets hurt.

Unfortunately, it had to be me.

"Miss. Swan," Mr. Masen announced my name and the class turned their attention at me. "Since my lecture is exciting you so much, can you explain to me what happens when the ego fails to satisfy the id and the superego?"

Great, we're still talking about Freud's Personality Structure. "Well, anxiety slips into the conscious awareness because when anxiety is uncomfortable, people avoid it through defense mechanisms, which satisfy the id and superego by distorting reality." I smiled underneath my hoodie, watching the class's reactions to my answer.

"Why do you think we use defense mechanisms?" he asked.

"Like I said before, it's basically an escape from reality."

"An example?"

"Regression."

"Denial."

"Repression."

"I know one that suits Bella just fine." Lauren mocked. "Intellectualization."

"Did it hurt your brain to pronounce that right, Lauren?" I smiled, seeing her face turn red from anger and embarrassment. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Ignoring emotional aspects of a painful experience by focusing on abstract thoughts or words" Mr. Masen said. "Miss. Mallory we are not using anybody as an example."

"Why not? Bella fits the description! She's denying it's her fault that Maggie Everett is dead. She wants people to feel sorry for her and never knowing what really happened."

My hands clutched the sides of my desk, watching my knuckles turn white. I can't harm Lauren again –too much attention and I'm already in enough trouble with Charlie as it is. I will not hurt her, no matter how much I want to.

"It seems to me that poor, little Bella has no empathy for others. She talks in a monotone voice!" Lauren continued. "She doesn't care, she never did. I bet she wouldn't care if they killed her dad!"

In a flash, I was standing face to face with Lauren my hands inches away from her neck. "Shut up or else I will repeat what happened last time. And this time, I won't feel guilty about it." I moved closer to her ear and whispered, "I killed a man to get Maggie back home now _that_ I don't regret happening." I pushed Lauren back in her seat and grabbed my bag leaving the class before Mr. Masen could say anything else.

I threw my bag in the car seat, angrily. "Bella?" A familiar voice yelled in the student parking lot. Damn it, I was so close to leaving. I turned around to see Angela, standing a few feet away from me. "Bella, we need to talk."

"I don't have time to talk, Angela."

"Then when do you have the time? Bella, I've been nothing but an understanding friend but when Edward –"I flinch, "broke up with you, you became a different person. No, that's a lie. You became the same person when you first came to Forks, only colder."

"And is that a problem?"

Angela's face softens a little bit. "Bella, tell me what's going on with you please. I'm your friend."

Friend?

I thought Alice was my friend.

I thought Emmett and Jasper were my friends.

But most of all, I thought Edward was more than a friend.

I scoffed, "That word doesn't mean anything to me." I said, giving her one last look before getting into my seat and slamming the door hard.

I'm sorry Angela, but it is for the best.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother to go home instead I changed my clothes to my workout clothes in the truck and ran in the same trail that once made me believe that I could live a normal life. The forest looked beautiful and magical because of the snow lying all around. I jumped over logs and darted in between trees until I stopped in front of large vines, hearing a stream not far away. The meadow wasn't as stunning as it was in the sunlight but this weather has its own particular beauty. The flowers were covered by the snow and I couldn't see the different colors.<p>

Why did I come here? I feel nothing but anger and sadness because it reminded me of _**him**_. This place is no longer special to me; it means nothing to me.

"_I promise…I **swear** I will not hurt you."_

Lies…it was nothing but lies.

Suddenly, I felt another presence in the area and I stepped closer to see a figure standing in the middle of the meadow. I see long, black hair and dark skin…"Laurent," I whispered.

He turned around and look of surprise on his face. "Bella?"

I gave him a small gesture of a hello. "I thought you were in Alaska."

"I was but I came here to visit the Cullen family. I'm surprise their place is empty but your scent lingers everywhere inside." He said in his accent. "Tell me, where are they now?"

Oh, crap.

"They moved but they visit now and again especially Edward." I lied. Lying is easy to me but trying to steady my heartbeat is going to be a bit difficult because I am the only human here in these woods. "What about… Victoria? What of her?"

"Well, she's mad at you." Laurent said with a taunting smile. I felt the reassurances of my knife touching my skin in my back as I tried to figure out on what is different about the vampire. "James was her mate and he's dead because of you."

"Edward killed him –well, his brothers finished him off."

"Yes but Victoria thought it would be more appropriate to kill you than Edward –fair turnabout, mate for mate."

Then, it hit me why Laurent looks so different right now, his eyes are red. The family in Alaska is just like the Cullen family but why are his eyes red when they are supposed to be gold?

Oh crap.

Why am I always a magnet for danger?

I took a step back, "I'm glad you gave me the heads up. But I should get going. I'll call Carlisle and tell him you stopped by."

But when I turned around to head back to the trail to my truck, Laurent stood directly in front of me. "I'm sorry; Bella but you caught me at a bad time here. I came here, not only to look for the Cullens or to help Victoria, but to hunt." He took a step forward, his eyes wild. "It's been a while since I've cheated on my diet. I'm sorry, Bella. I like you I do but you're blood…"

I waved my arm across as Laurent took a step forward and watch his body fly away. But with my veins pumping up for excitement, I ran. But he came back. I held my hand out and twisted it into a fist to stop him from moving.

Laurent stared at me with shock and fear, "You're not human?"

"Damn right," I pushed him backwards to a tree and tried to crush him but Laurent isn't human. He is a vampire with a body of a muscular boulder. I remembered Jasper explaining to me that you can literally rip a vampire apart to weaken them. But how do I do that?

"Why can't I move?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a power called telekinesis?"

Laurent then started screaming in pain when I took my knife out and threw it to him, trying to cut through his skin. But when I got to his shoulder, I could feel my body weakening and blood pouring down from my nose. I never had to use this much power before. I am using all my energy to try to cut his entire shoulder. Before I knew it, my knees gave out and my hold on Laurent was released. I couldn't move and Laurent started walking towards me.

Then, I heard it. A low growl coming from deep in the forest that causes Laurent to whip his head in fear. A huge, black, big wolf eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked to the vampire. But he wasn't alone. Four wolves came out, circling Laurent and trapping him but a fifth wolf came with a reddish brown fur with dark eyes –eyes that are staring me with a familiar gaze.

"Jacob," I whispered. I whipped my head to see Laurent running away and the wolves chasing him, including Jacob. The ground shook like it was an earthquake as I watched them disappear.

Did that really just happen?

I sat on the snow, still trying to process what just happened. Jacob…I saw Jacob as a wolf –a werewolf! An actual werewolf. I stared at the footprints on the white snow and took a deep breathe. I have to find him. I have to find Jacob and tell him I don't care what he is as long as he is still that foolish, happy aura Jacob.

I sprint in the forest as fast as I could to my truck but nearly slipped on the cement when I noticed Jacob, half naked, leaning against the door. Did he grow overnight? He lifted his head up at me, "Bella we need to talk."

I stood up straight and stared at him. "Yeah we do."

* * *

><p>I took Jacob back to La Push to put a shirt on and we walked down at the beach, saying nothing and listening to the sounds of the waves. I look up at Jacob, wondering what he thinking but he looks…calm, like nothing happened in the meadow. "You wanted me to figure out your secret, didn't you?" I asked him.<p>

Jacob grinned down at me. "Guilty as charge."

"Damn it, Jake! I was worried sick about you!" I yelled forcing myself to stand in front of him to make sure we won't walk any longer. "When Billy told me you were sick, I thought for the worse because it has been weeks!"

His grin slowly vanished and I cursed for ruining the mood. "Bella, I never wanted you to be involved in any of this but when I found out that you were in a relationship with a leech –"he shivered disgusted. "I just felt like you had to know –you had the right to know."

I sighed and turned around to continue walking on the sand. Now that Jacob made me figure out his secret, I feel guilty for not telling him mine. I am stuck in this again. But after _them_, how can I know that Jacob won't abandon me again? How can I know he won't tell anyone? Jacob then took me to Sam's house, who he shares with his fiancée, Emily and I found out that Sam accidentally transformed in front of her, causing her to live with scars on one side of her face. But she doesn't resist Sam. I wondered why.

The entire gang or pack, they call themselves, explained to me about their abilities like telepathy, and imprinting. Which answered my question about Sam and Emily, but the love connection between them…it is more than just imprinting on someone. It soon became the most interesting evening I have ever had but the longer they told me their secrets, the longer it felt like I was dying inside.

I can'tgo through this.

I can't go through this **_again_**.

I ruined my friendship with Angela and Ben for what? I'm growing more distant from my dad than ever for what? I cannot have any relationships that will distract me from my mission and…they cannot know who I am –what I am. If I couldn't tell _them_, how can I tell a bunch of shapeshifters?

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Sam and soon, the entire pack turn to look at me.

"I appreciate for you guys telling me everything but –"

"You prefer the leeches don't you?" Paul questioned angrily.

"No! It's just…with everything going on…" I sighed out of frustration and stood up from my seat. "I cannot have any emotional connection or human contact right now." They stared at me with confusion and I wanted to scream. "You and…the Cullens trust me with your secrets but I don't know if I will be able to trust you. I thought I could trust them, but I was wrong."

"You're breaking up with us?"

"Jake, you're forgetting who I am. I'm Forks' Survivor and after Maggie, I can't bear to go to another funeral or have to go through what I went through to just bring her body back. Sure, you guys are invisible but I don't' want to take that chance." I explained, feeling my voice crack. "You have no idea how complicated my life is…how hard it is to live in it. I'm sorry. I will keep your secret till the day I die but I'm sorry."

With that said, I went back to my truck and about to start the engine but Jacob got inside the passenger seat. "Come on, Bella you can't say something like that and run off. I don't care about the danger of those men that took you. If I'm not afraid of vampires, I'm not afraid of a bunch of humans."

"These men are worse than any ever human you have ever encountered. They are criminals, Jake. They will hurt you –kill you even and not even care one bit. I don't want to think about what will happen to you and your friends if they found who you are –_what_ you are."

His dark eyes stared at me intensely and uncomfortably that I had to look away. "Look at what they did to you! Those leeches hurt you –damaged you, you no longer trust anyone."

"No, it made me realize that I was stupid and reckless to momentarily think I could trust anyone outside of –" I took a deep breath and put my head on the wheel, trying to control my breathing. "Jacob, please get out. I'm sorry but I cannot…I _can't_ be friends with you."

"Do you honestly think I would betray you, Bella?" He asked me sadly.

I lifted my head up and look at his young, handsome face. "True loyalty takes years to build and only seconds to destroy."

Jacob stepped out of the car but he stopped himself from closing the door. "I don't care what you did or have done, Bella. You are my friend. It is the person who you are now that is important. But what I have problem with all of this…is do you care what you are doing with your life? I mean, you are pushing people away and not opening up about yourself. What's worse, no one knows what you are really thinking or doing."

I scoffed, "How is that worse?"

"I lied for you when Charlie wondered where you are at nights and I would see bruises on you, Bella." Jacob continued on. "There's bitterness in you, Bella and you are letting it consume you. I don't know why but you are a better person than this."

I sneered angrily, "If you really knew me, you wouldn't have said those words. I'm sorry, Jacob. I hope you have a wonderful life as a shapeshifter and find your soul mate. But I can't be a part of it."

"One more question: what will happen to you when those men go behind bars?"

Like the government could afford something like that to happen.

"I don't know…and I don't care. If they are truly gone, then I will die a happy person."

"Who said anything about dying?"

"Bye Jake."

By the time, I got the driveway of the house; it was dark out and Charlie's cruiser is right next to my truck. But I couldn't get out. Is Jacob right? Am I letting this hatred for Special Division control and change me? Or is it a hatred for something else? Or someone else?

"Damn it!" I cried out as I began to hit everything inside the truck, the wheel, the ceiling, the doors, until I could feel myself barely breathing and crying my eyes out.

This is for the best.

It has to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter explains how everyone else sees Bella after Edward broke up with her. I wanted to show the conservation between Angela and Bella because even though, Bella is being cold towards everyone, there is someone else that does care about her well being and want to be friend even after everything she's went through. **

**Also, Jacob and Bella are friends and will remain ONLY friends for the rest of the story. I didn't like the whole love triangle thing because in the books, if Bella did choose Jacob, who says it won't be another Emily/Sam/Leah thing again?**

**Anyways, comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	31. Perception

**Chapter 30**

**Two Weeks Later…**

**Bella's POV:**

_Nobody knows me I'm cold  
>Walk down this road all alone<br>It's no one's fault but my own  
>It's the path I've chosen to go<br>Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so  
>Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes<br>Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?  
>I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this<br>It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be  
>Like trying to start over<br>I got a hole in my heart, for some kind of emotional rollercoaster  
>Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over<br>It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you  
>You take my breath away<br>You're a supernova_

I turned down the music on my radio as I took a sip of water from my bottle. As much as I like to get my assignments that bring me closer to Special Division, I hate wearing these dumb wigs. They are always itching. My phone started to vibrate "I hate you, you know that?"

_"Ouch! Are you trying to hurt my feelings, Izzy?" _asked Xander, playfully. I rolled my eyes. _"Besides, this is a fun assignment I gave you."_

"I…hate…you."

"_Have fun, Izzy loosen up a bit."_ Xander said before hanging up on me.

"Jerk," I mumbled and got my bag out of the truck before walking to the back of the building, ignoring the cold breeze brushing against me. The security guard came out when I knocked on the door and I felt like I was staring at Jacob or Paul because he is so damn big. "Hi, I'm Mallory I called earlier for…the dance job."

His blue eyes looked up and down and then, his face went to mine. "So you're the new stripper?" he asked in a bored tone. "Let me see the ID."

I gave probably the most fake flirtiest smile I have ever did and handed him my wallet. Inside I could hear the men screaming and laughing with the smell of alcohol and smoke spreading all around. Soon, he led me to the dressing room where all the other women are. I ignored the hateful and jealous glares they sent me as I sat down in an empty chair. I looked at the mirror to see that the blonde wig is worn right and my makeup looks right as well. But now, I have to take out the wardrobe.

"So Mallory," A woman with raccoon makeup said as I took out the clothes from my bag. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" I stared at her, cocking my head to the side and almost smiled to see her body language showing how uncomfortable she is right now by my stare. A woman next to me handed me a cigarette but I declined. "No thanks I want to live."

Once all the girls left to do their number, I went behind a curtain and put the clothes on the chair but went to the photos and lists Xander sent me in my phone. Apparently, the owner/manager of the strip club in Port Angeles is making deals with an ex-criminal that works for Special Division by kidnapping children who are from dead beat families but as well, the ones who are born with abilities. And now, a missing girl at age eight is missing and according to Xander and the satellite he used, she is here. But it still does not make sense how this guy knows where they are or why he chose them. Now I just have to get her out of here before the ex-con comes here.

I changed into a black skirt and a dark purple bra matching the garter set. The look was finished with a pair of three inch sandal heels. I don't think I am going to feel my feet tomorrow. "Mallory, you're up!" A voice yelled. I quickly put the file back in the bag as well as my other clothes as stepped out of the curtain. It is a crowded place, which is good for me. "Alright gentlemen, a new girl have come tonight! Bring it in for _Mal –lory_!"

I took to the stage with confidence, bursting through the curtain in my entrance and blew out kisses to the disgusting and horny men. I strode to the center stage and without thinking; I wrap my legs around the pole and spun around. Then I noticed the manager talking to a bartender but his eyes were on me. He's handsome, probably in his thirties, but his eyes weren't not on my face.

I positioned the pole at my back and grinned at the pervert manager before swaying side to side in a sexy rhythm. I brought my hands up to my hair and did a slow squat against the pole with my knees apart, showing a little bit more skin. I wanted to gag when the men started throwing their money on the stage and whistling at me. I did a couple of more spins and sexy moves before the song ended and counted the cash on my way to the bar. Not bad -$300 for just a three minute dance. Man, men are horny. I put the money in my bra and noticed the manager talking to one of his customers in the far back.

"Hey, do you know where the boss man's office is?" I asked the male bartender. "He told me to wait for me in there but I'm new at this."

The bartender looked at me sadly, "Go up the stairs over there. But word of advice, you're young you don't need to do this."

"Do what?" I questioned him, pretending to be confused.

He sighed, "If he makes you do anything you don't want to do, fight and run like hell."

"Thanks for the advice but I have to ask: why? And why you are working here if you hate the manager?"

"I'm protecting the girls. They're all like sisters to me."

I stared at the bartender with softness. He doesn't know how much of a bad person his boss is. "You like this job don't you? Bartending?" He nodded his head. I grabbed a napkin and a pen. "This place is decent and you can see women wearing appropriate clothing in Seattle. It's good paid too." I grabbed another napkin. "And if the girls want, there's a better and more popular strip place over there too –where all they have to do is dance, that's all."

He took the napkins, looking at the names and numbers. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know what it's like to lose who you are in a job and have no idea how to bring that person back." I said and patted the glass counter as a goodbye. "Think about it."

I walked up in the stairs, colliding with the shadows and as I opened the door, I could see the manager drinking with his customer and laughing. Good, the more he drinks, the more time I will be able to have. His office is just like another, almost reminding me of Peter's office where I killed him. If I took a kidnap victim and sold her, where would I put her? Before I could even look, I noticed his laptop –perfect. I took out a flash drive from my bra and plugged it into the laptop, watching as every file on this laptop copied to my flash drive.

"Hello?" A small voice called out and it was in the closet. I tried to open the door but it was locked. With a wave of a hand, the door opened and I found a small, blonde little girl huddle in a ball behind a bunch of cabinets. "Who are you?"

I took a cloth from one of the cabinets and wiped dirt off her face. By the looks of her clothing, it seems that this guy just took her away and dragged her to here like she was ragged doll. "Well, I'm your personal superhero, Sarah." I smiled softly at her and untied the rope around her hands, remembering my words were almost similar to what I said to Maggie. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, I promise."

"Why did he take me away from my parents? Why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"He's a bad person, Sarah but don't worry, I'm taking you from here. Take my hand."

I heard a voice and whirled around to see a bouncer with a bewildered look on his face. With a wave of an arm, his body hit the wall hard, causing him to the dreamland for a while. I took Sarah's hand and quickly, went to dressing room, grabbing a sweater for her.

"Why is there a kid in here?" I turned to see a woman, staring at me confusedly. "You're a little young to be that kid's mother. Wait a second…she's –"

"I found her in that perverted bastard's office. I'm going to the police so they can take her home." I said.

"But they will find out about us."

"I'll make sure that only he will go to jail, not the rest of you." I promised. Suddenly, I could hear screams behind the curtain. I looked out and noticed the manager yelling at the bouncer I knocked out. "Please you need to help me get her out of here."

"Wha –how?" she stammered.

I grabbed my stuff and pulled my bag across my chest, taking Sarah's hand and walking out of the room. However, the manager caught my eyes and started screaming to the other bouncers, pointing at me. Quickly, I handed the stripper the $300 I earned tonight, "This is for you if you take her to the police. He cannot find her. Tell the police that you found her in the street with a man. You can describe who he is but nothing more."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple –get a cab and go to the police station." Abruptly, sounds of gun shots spread all around and people started screaming. I took my heels off as I got my gun out of the bag. I looked at the stripper and nodded my head at her and watched her run away with Sarah. "I am going to kill Xander." I mumbled under my breath as I pointed my gun at one of the light bulbs and shot it.

"Get her!"

I ran the other direction, pushing through the crowd, looking for another exit out of this place. I ran straight to the poles and spun around it, as my legs kicked the bouncers knocking them off the stage. My feet were hurting from hitting them but I needed to continue on if I wanted to get out of here. I pulled out my earpiece and plugged it in my ear, "Xander, please tell me there is another way to get out of here!" I screamed, hiding behind a corner.

I could hear him typing rapidly, _"Go back to the office and in that closet you found Sarah in, you need to go to the air vent. At the end of it, you will find yourself in the alley."_

"Are you sure?"

_"When am I wrong? Don't answer that."_

I took a deep breath and jumped over the tables, dodging the bullets, and shooting at the same time to get to the stairs. Why is it that ever assignment I go to, I only manage to get the things I want for five minutes and then spend the rest of the time trying not to get killed? Life is not fair at the moment_. "Izzy?"_

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Xander!"

Suddenly, something sharp pierced through my right shoulder and I screamed in pain, leaning myself against a wall. Someone shot me! My eyes blurred from the tears that I am fighting off as I half walk to the stairs. _"Izzy, what happened?"_ Xander yelled in my ear.

"I've been shot," I grunted as I closed the door and waved my hand so the couch can block the entrance. "I'll be fine."

"_How bad?"_

"I need stiches."

"_Damn it,"_ he cursed as I walked to the closet. With a flick of a hand, the vent opened and I pushed my bag up, climbing in. _"I already called the cops so by the time you get out of there, they will be there."_

"Let's hope." I grunted, pulling myself up inside the vent. With my wounded shoulder, I would have to crawl with one arm but won't be as fast with two arms. I screamed when gunshots fired below me and I curled myself into a ball. Damn it! Quickly, I crawled to the end of the vent and kicked myself outside and landed on my feet.

I looked both ways and immediately shoot bullets at the two guards, killing them instantly and ran over their bodies to find my truck. "Xander, can you find my truck?" I asked, hiding behind a corner as I put on my sneakers and a jacket over the inappropriate clothing. "Xander, it's freezing out here!"

"_Found it. Turn a left out of alley and it will be across the street but carefully, police are already there."_ He said.

I groaned, just great. I pulled my hood over my head and walked with the whispering citizens to the light. My lips turned into a smile, seeing the manager and his goons in handcuffs but it frowned, seeing the bartender and the strippers talking with the police. I do hope they won't have to face the consequences of their boss's actions. I got inside my truck, wincing at the pain in shoulder. The bullet is in too deep, I have to go to a professional.

"Xander, this is the last time I will be playing a stripper or anything close to that ever again!" I yelled. "I will call you tomorrow to send you the files I took."  
><em>"Why not tonight?"<em>

"My dad cannot know that I've been shot at especially with the way I'm dressed." I took small breaths through my nose and started the engine. "I'm going somewhere…safe. I'll call you when I get the chance." I threw the ear piece at the back and started to drive into the traffic.

However, the entire ride I could feel the blood slowly dripping onto the seat and down my arm. And I was losing consciousness. I cranked the radio up as loud as it could, just so I wouldn't close my eyes. I managed to get to La Push without a problem but did not bother to change when I reached to Emily and Sam's door. Emily's half scarred face appeared in my vision, "Bella, what are you doing here? What are you wearing?"

"I need…you to call Sue Clearwater," I said, moving inside and nearly tripped but caught myself against a wall. "I need her medical assistance."

"Bella what happened?" She asked.

I took off my jacket and showed Emily my wound, watching as her eyes widen. "Please…get her…now."

Then, I felt myself falling and falling, hearing Emily's screaming for Sam until darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>:

"Sam!" I yelled, pushing my way through the bushes and trees to get to Sam and Emily's house. The guys and I were at the beach, watching everyone at the bonfire, making sure no one was too drunk or those drinking under age. But the patrol ended for me when Sam called me on my cell saying he needs me and Seth to get Mrs. Clearwater to his house and with medical supplies.

"_It's Bella. She's hurt."_

I turned around to see Seth and his mom getting out of the car with a bag in her hand. Sam opened the door and did not say a word as he directed all of us to the guest bedroom where he put Bella in. My eyes widen, noticing Bella's choice of clothing. I can see her naked skin…and the bloody wound on her shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked.

Sam shook his head, "We don't know. She came here asking for Sue and then, she fainted. It looks like she's been shot at."

"Why can't we take her to the hospital?" Seth asked.

"She keeps saying 'no hospital'. Whatever happened to Bella, I think that would be the first place to look for her." Emily answered. "Sue, she's burning with a fever."

"Seth, get me a warm cloth and lots of towel." Sue ordered her youngest child.

I stood there, doing nothing but watch Bella whimper in pain and sweat dripping down her forehead. My eyes caught the bloody jacket, the wig, and bag in the other side of the room but I did not want to think….is this Bella's secret? She's a stripper? I really hope not. A secret like that…it cannot affect Bella like this. It has to be something else.

"I'm sorry," Bella whimpered. She looks like she is in so much pain. "God, I'm sorry."

Sue put her hand on Bella's head but she flinched away. "The fever is getting to her. Seth, where are the towels!"

"Coming!" He yelled.

"Jacob, Seth let's go outside and leave the ladies to tend Bella." Sam ordered and reluctantly, we agreed.

"What is going on, Sam?" I asked the second we stepped outside. "It's been two weeks since Bella talked to me and suddenly, she's at your doorstep bleeding. I don't…"

"Jacob, breath" Sam said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I don't understand what's going on either but…I am not proud of what I did, but I have Bella's bag with me." He announced, showing it to our faces. "I need to know that whoever shot Bella, will not find her here."

Sam opened the bag and we found clothes –clothes that can hide the human skin and a wallet…with a fake ID of Bella with that wig. Then, it started getting scarier when we found a gun and a dagger in her bag. I went to the truck, smelling the blood on the cushion and find another bag in the truck with files and photos. Photos with red x marks on them…and there are the people on the news that were notified that are murdered.

What is going on?

How is Bella involved in all of this?

All those things Bella said…

"Sam, when do you think Bella is going to get better?" I asked.

But he shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe a couple of days. Who knows? Why?"

"I need to talk her…and I am going to make sure I get answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I am not in my own room and that I am in pain. I noticed the bandage on my shoulder that went down to my elbow. Last night's events came back to me in a flash, which means I am in Sam and Emily's place right now. I changed out of the stripper clothing into a pair of jeans with a long shirt and wipe all the makeup off my face. I could hear voices and laughter downstairs but each step I took, I felt more scared than I ever had in my life because I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Bella!" Seth yelled, excitedly and the pack turned their heads around. I guess Seth and his sister, Leah are now part of the pack. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been through worse. Is there any food left?"

Everyone handed me a bunch of food that Emily made but it started growing uncomfortable because of the silence. But my eyes widen, noticing that one of my bags is in the living room, opened. And Jacob was holding the photos. "What's going on, Bella?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You came here at ten o'clock wounded and dressed like a stripper. Worse of all, we found a gun in your bag." Jacob said.

"It's for protection."

"I don't believe you."

Crap.

"You had no right to go through my things, Jake." I yelled, grabbing them.

"Those people with the red marks on them are dead now, Bells. How do _you_ fit into their deaths?" he questioned me. All of a sudden, he grabbed me by the shoulders, staring at his youthful yet anger eyes. "Tell me."

I wanted to tell Jacob that he's hurting me but I couldn't because of the emotions in his eyes. He's only sixteen and forced into this life of his ancestors. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Try us." Sam spoke. "First, Jacob let Bella go or else Sue will have to come back here and fix her up again."

Once Jacob released his hold on me, I grabbed my bag and took out the gun and dagger putting them on the table alongside with the photos of the men I've killed. I cannot believe this, after all this time of keeping my secret a secret, one little mistake…

"Do you know how it feels to be afraid of who you are?"

Jacob and the others stared at me with confusion yet understanding, not sure what my question meant. "Bella, what does that –"

"The real reason I was taken years ago was because of who I am…of what I can do." I pull my hand up at the same time as the gun and watched everyone's expressions turn to fright. Then, twitch my finger so the gun comes straight at me in my hand. "I was born like this. And when they found out about me –somehow they found out what I can do, they took me and raised to become…I'm an assassin."

Seth laughed, "Yeah right, Bells."

I took the gun apart and threw it to the ground near Seth's feet. But they still don't believe me. I lifted my hand and put it into a fist as the light bulbs started to flicker.

"Special Division," I said aloud. "It's a secret unit of the government. It used to help people –help take of care threats but somewhere along the way, the boss lost sight of its true purpose. It's a facility of special children like me or children…teenagers who come from dead beat families. For seven years, I learned how to speak different languages, use a gun, and have computer skills that FBI wishes they could have."

Jacob shook his head, "What you are saying is impossible."

"Says the werewolf!" I yelled. "I'm a supernatural assassin, Jake. That is the reason why I push people away. Ten of us escaped because we couldn't live that life anymore and now, we are being hunted down like animals."

"They found you before…in Phoenix." Emily said softly.

I looked away as the tears started to form in my eyes. "They killed my mom and Phil in front of me and I couldn't have saved them. I should have been able to! Don't you see? I'm not human. I was never human. I'm a murderer…I'm a monster."

"You escaped that place so you can stop killing people?" asked Sam and I nodded my head. "Then what are you doing now Bella? All those people," he gestured to the photos. "You've killed them, didn't you? You haven't really stopped."

"I've stopped killing _innocent_ people. They brainwashed us!"

"But you are still killing people, Bella –human beings." Jacob reminded me. "Why are you killing them?"

"One of the escapees –his name is Xander and he is helping me take down Special Division. For a year, there are others helping me destroy it. These people are a part of that government, not caring who lives or dies. Not caring if there are innocent children forced to live a life of a solider." I screamed and let the tears fall. "You wanted the truth."

"But you don't care who you killed in order to destroy that place." Jacob said, making a point. "What was the point of that book you got me? What about that perception thing by that Blake person?"

"William Blake," I corrected. Billy told me he wanted Jacob to read something that didn't involve fixing cars. "_'If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to man as it is, infinite.'_" I quoted. "Perception is a clouded thing but my perception is blinded by one thing: revenge."

Silence filled the room and their eyes showed me every emotion I could possibly describe that I was afraid to see.

Anger

Hate

Pity

Fear

Betrayal

"I think you should wait outside," Sam said after a couple of minutes. "If you don't mind?"

I shook my head, grabbing my bag with the files and the gun. I don't exactly blame Sam for treating me differently right now. I felt my legs wobble a bit as I reached to the truck. I couldn't believe I actually did it. I told them the truth. Then again, I didn't have much of a choice. I rather have them think I'm an assassin than a stripper. I waited in the back of my truck, lying on the blanket and staring at the cloudy sky. Suddenly, I sat up seeing Jacob's tall figure next to my truck.

"You almost look normal." He said, sitting next to me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Almost. So how much trouble am I in?"

"This isn't a joke, Bells. Never did the thought of you being an assassin came to my mind. I mean, you can be secretive…I just can't imagine being you. You're stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"You escaped but ended continue what they forced you to do. But you're doing to stop them. No matter what, you will always be stuck in that life." Jacob explained to me. "So I guess that answers my question about you and trust."

"People ask me why it's so hard to trust people, and I always wanted to ask: why is it so hard to keep a promise?" I wondered.

"I promise you that none of us will tell anyone about your secret." Jacob said, taking my hand. "We won't treat you differently either –sure, the guys might ask you inappropriate questions but you are still Bella to us."

"How can you be –"

"I reminded Sam how he felt when he first changed. He was all alone and couldn't trust anyone. I imagine that's how you felt when you came back to Forks."

I titled my head at my shapeshifter friend, "Since when did you become so wise?"

He shrugged, "I started hanging out with this older woman."

"Gee thanks," I laughed, pushing him at the shoulder. "Thank you. I guess I never realized how lonely it is."

"But Bella you don't have to do this. The best revenge is just moving on and getting over it. Don't give someone the satisfaction of watching you suffer."

"It's too late for that, Jacob. But I promise you, I won't be the one who is suffering in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in the beginning is "Space Bound" by Eminem. I wanted to post this chapter on my bday but I didn't have the time. **

**And Bella finally told someone the truth. I wanted it to be...force in a way. Also, I wanted to show that Jacob is such a good friend for defending Bella but also questioning her motives, making her wake up to the truth. Which is, no matter what she is doing, she is killing people. But I am glad I got that out of the way. :)**

**Now, all I have left to do is figure out how to intervene the Cullens back into the story...Anyways, comment please!**

**PS: I turned 19 years old on February 9th :)**


	32. A New Year

**Chapter 31**

**Bella's POV:**

After Jacob left Sam and Seth to the woods with the others, probably explaining them about what I can do. I wouldn't blame them for being mad or scared of me. After taking a shower in Sam's place, I went back to the truck to get the ear piece I threw and wondered if I should call Xander and tell him that I told others of our plan. But if I told him that, he will wonder why I told them in the first place.

"Bella," I turned around to see Emily coming outside. "I was wondering how old were you when you first killed?"

I looked at her in shocked. I didn't think Emily would be the one who would ask me that question. "I think I was about nine or ten years old. I didn't realize I killed him mostly, because I used my telekinesis. I stopped his heart with my fist. He was a guard in Special Division and always making these cruel jokes at us and I wanted him to just shut up."

"And you did."

"That was the first time I remember being scared of what they are forcing me to do." I said, reflecting back. "There were times where I didn't feel anything at all after I killed and I think maybe…I just don't want to. Perhaps it would make things easier but the truth is it's never easy. I have blood on my hands, Emily and that's something I can't take back."

"You never thought of telling your dad?"

"It will only put him in more danger. He's the Chief of Police; they can use him and kill him with everyone thinking it was just a horrible accident for the town hero." I told her. "Does Sam hate me?"

Emily shook her head, "No he doesn't hate you, Bella. It's just very hard for him –all of us to have that kind of information in one day. Jacob and Seth trust you, I trust you, and I don't know if it's going to be enough."

"Trust me, it's enough for me. What's today's date?"

"Um, it's the twentieth of December why?"

"It's the fifth anniversary of the night we escaped." I scoffed, "How ironic is that?"

"Speaking of today, I already called your dad telling him you slept over here because you and Jacob have a lot of talking to do." Emily said. "He's really worried about you."

"I know. I guess I should head home and start wrapping his presents." I chuckled but groaned. "You wouldn't have something to clean the blood off the cushion, would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV: <strong>

It's been three months since our family left Forks. After the birthday party, I knew I will never forgive myself even if Bella does. I could have killed her with a single bite and yet, she doesn't care. But my mind still goes back to that night with Bella's hand. Was it a coincidence that I couldn't move? I lifted my eyes off my book to see Alice ripping off the clothing of the mannequin.

"That is not the right color for Esme," Alice murmured, leaving the room to get more color for the dress she is making for our mother.

Alice's behavior also changed since we left town, even though she doesn't show it to our family. But she hasn't been as…hyper and happy as before. She realizes not only did Edward lose his chance at love; she lost a chance for having a new friend. It was my fault. All of this is my fault. If I wasn't hungry for Bella's blood, Edward would have never broken up with her and our family wouldn't have to leave for another year or so.

"_An owner of a strip club is selling children in Port Angeles,"_ My ears perked at the sentence and I lifted the remote to bring the volume up of the television in the living room. It showed a news reporter in the background of the strip club in broad day light. Alice sat next to me, also interested as I am. _"Last night at ten o'clock, shots were fired at a local strip club called Expose. Witnesses say that the owner, Henry Morgan, was shooting at a stripper because she took a little girl out of his office, a little girl that has been missing for a week."_

"Jasper, Alice what are you two watching?" Carlisle asked as he came down.

"We're not sure." I answered.

_"I have here right now, not only a witness but the woman who brought eight year old Sarah Chairman to the police,"_ the news reporter said and standing next to her definitely looks like a stripper except she is wearing a police officer's jacket. _"Lola, can you tell me what happened exactly?"_

"_Look I'll tell you what I told the police. This girl –Mallory came to the dressing room with that little girl in hand and when I realized she was the missing girl in the news, Mallory handed me three hundred bucks that she earned, saying it's for me if I take her to the police."_ Lola explained as she inhaled her cigarette._ "If I had known that the boss man was kidnapping kids, I would have gone to the police a long time."_

"_And what about Mallory? What can you tell us about her?"_ he asked her.

Lola shrugged, _"She looked young –a teenager but I could definitely tell that she was uncomfortable. But she's a good dancer that's for sure. And she wore a wig. That's all I know except she's a brave kid for doing something like that. I hope she's okay. I really do." _

"_Well, folks it looks like Port Angeles has its very own superhero. It wouldn't be the first time a missing child has reappeared in Northern California but the difference is the people who are responsible for the kidnappings ended up dead. It looks like Henry is a very lucky man." _

I took the remote and mute it, trying to process the new information. "At least, a little girl came out of it alive." Carlisle commented. "I wonder how Bella is feeling if she watched the news today?"

When Edward came to Alaska with us, we had to be careful of what we say or think because he doesn't want to be reminded of the woman he loved. But my brother admitted to me what he told Bella and I wanted to punch him for saying words that he never meant and the fact that he hurt Bella like that. After everything she's been through, she didn't deserve that. But soon, Edward left Alaska to track down Victoria learning from other vampires that she wants revenge on the death of James.

"I wonder what she's doing," Alice said quietly. It's been weeks since Alice could see Bella's future clearly and each passing moment, the vision changes or she can't see at all. Alice doesn't have that connection with Bella anymore and I know that my wife wants that back. Suddenly, Alice gasped. "Paper…pencil now."

Carlisle quickly grabbed them and handed them to Alice as we watched what she is drawing. I can see a dark room with a small window and figures surrounding someone with their head bowed down with long hair. "It's Bella," Alice gasped as she dropped her pencil. "I know it's her because of the butterfly tattoo she has on the back of her right shoulder."

"Alice, what does that vision mean? What else did you see?" I asked her.

Alice stared at the drawing for a couple of seconds then looked at Carlisle and I with confusion. "She was laughing but there was no emotion. We have to call her."

"Alice, we promised we will make no contact with Bella."

"But she's in danger, Carlisle. I'm sure Edward will understand that."

"Perhaps we can send in an anonymous phone call to Chief Swan." I suggested. "It is Christmas break right now."

Alice grabbed the house phone and dialed the house number of the Swan's residence and we waited with loudspeaker on. The first thing we heard was laugher – a woman's laughter. _"Jake, stop that! My dad will kill you if you break our kitchen. Hello?"_ That laughter…that voice, it's Bella. _"Hello?"_

I looked up at Alice and Carlisle, wondering what we should say. Should we tell Bella it's us? If we do, then we are betraying Edward. There were a few moments of silence.

"_Quil, Paul if that is you on the other line; I swear I am going to bring Leah with me to your houses and make sure you will suffer due to your little pranks. And if we can't find you at home, we will make sure Jacob will tell us."_ Bella laughed when someone in the background yelled. But her laughter soon died when none of us spoke.

"_Who is this?"_ Her voice demeanor changed completely from laughter and happiness to demanding and rage. _"Whoever this is, do not call here again. I'm warning you."_ And she hung up.

"That went well," I couldn't help but comment. "Perhaps we should call the station later."

"Jacob…Bella is with Jacob Black." Alice said. "Bella is friends with the shapeshifters."

"At least, she will be protected if Victoria goes to Forks." Carlisle commented. "But I don't think those figures in the room are vampires. Perhaps it is more people looking for those children like Bella."

Then, Bella's life is in more danger than ever before and we cannot be there to protect her. Forgive us, Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

"For the last time Seth no!" I yelled from Alice and Jasper's old room. I don't have another assignment but I need to pay that manager a visit in jail but I cannot go unprotected. I looked in the mirror and saw a young woman in appropriate clothing and with a long blonde wig. I ran down the stairs and saw Seth pouting while Jacob shook his head laughing. "I'm sorry, Seth but it's not safe. And besides, I don't think any of the wigs can match your skin color."

Jacob laughed, "Let's leave it to the professionals, right Bells?"

I smiled back, "You're right."

"So are you going to kill him?" questioned Seth with eager eyes.

It's hard for me to realize that it has only been two days since I've told them my secret and Seth is probably the one who doesn't treat me differently. Jacob and the others are making sure they don't piss me off too much but they are being careful around me and I don't mind. "No, Seth. I'm just going to have a nice conservation with the nice fellow in jail."

"What are you going to ask him?"

I shrugged; it was Xander's idea to visit that bastard in his cell and make sure my questions will get answers. After all, he wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place if it wasn't for me. "So far he is the only one person that can answer my questions. If knows the tiniest information about how we got our abilities, then that's fine by me. The smallest information is worth a lot."

I put on my leather jacket along with my backpack and grabbed my helmet for the motorcycle. "Anyways, how's the search for Victoria going?"

Leah mentioned to Jacob that she saw a red head in the woods the other day but she wasn't sure. I am the only person who knows what the crazy vampire looks like and unfortunately, she wants to kill me. Jacob sighed, "It's going but don't worry about that, Bells. You take care of your…business and we will do ours."

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a couple of hours and Jacob, don't you dare tell my dad anything about his presents, okay?"

Jacob laughed, surrendering his hands up "Alright fine and be careful, okay? You have more than just one person who wants you home."

I hugged him and Seth before I got on my motorcycle and headed out in the cold weather on the cement. The thrill on riding on a bike is almost like running except you don't remember breathing at all and the adrenaline pumping in your veins, it feels wonderful. I arrived at the Port Angeles Police Station, surprised to see reporters waiting outside. Maybe this is going to be a bit difficult.

I waited in the Chief's office, impatiently for the guy to get here. Xander called in the station, telling the Chief that I am someone very important and I needed answers from the man who is responsible for the kidnappings. I doubled checked the room to make sure there are no eyes or ears in this interesting conservation and closed the curtains.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan." I smiled, seeing him jump a little when a guard brought him with handcuffs on.

Good.

"Who are you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

Keep looking at me, buddy you are not going to recognize me at all.

"I believe I will be the one who is asking the questions." I said and took out the files of the missing children. "Do you know how many children are reported missing, Henry? I'll tell you. An estimate of 797,500 children, under the age of eighteen, is reported missing every single day. 203,900 children were the victims of family adductions. 58,200 children were the victims of non-family abductions. Guess which category you fit in?"

"Jeez, I don't know let me think for a while?" He cocked his head, mocking me with his damn smirk.

"37% of the non-family abductions are by a stranger. Did you also know that most abduction sites take place a mile away from a home or a familiar place to the child?" I continued asking, watching his body language. He hasn't moved yet or showed any change in behavior. "Sarah was taken a mile away from a playground at a park. Sounds too familiar."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I know someone who got abducted at a park many years ago but she came back home as well." I copied his smirk. "I'm finding a connection between her kidnapping and young Sarah's. Were you involved in other kidnappings?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, lady."

"More than 65% of the victims of non-family child abductions are girls. 46% were sexually assaulted." I watched his body stiffen. "Do you enjoy little girls, Henry? Do they turn you on? I mean, you own a strip club and little girls…"

"I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm not that type of person!" His blue eyes stared at me anger and disgust. I mentally sighed happily because if this guy did enjoy little girls, I was going to kill him if he did touch Sarah.

"Then what did you do? And why? 74% of the victims are dead within three hours of the abduction but Sarah's been missing more than that and she's alive." I reminded. "So tell me, what were you going to do with an eight year old? Raise her to be a stripper, as well?"

"Enough with the statistics talk already!" Henry screamed. "I'll tell you!"

I took out my phone that has a recorder and put it on the table. "Why did you take Sarah?"

"There's this guy that wants certain kids –he's very picky about that. He would give me a photo and address and their schedule or something so I can take them easily. I don't know what he does with them but I get paid very good money."

I scoffed, disgusted. "What does this guy look like?"

"I don't know. He always wears a hood. But the way he stands and talks, it sounds like government to me."

Special Division!

"And why these kids? What's the connection?" I asked, almost feeling like I'm begging. But I need this. "You don't seem the type of person who can do this but seeing your record, you're desperate for money."

"The only connection I know was that their moms took prescription drugs when they were pregnant." He told me. "That's all I could remember reading those papers he gave me."

Prescription drugs? That doesn't make any sense.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Don't take these guys too lightly, they're dangerous."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Morgan." I said, turning off the recorder and gathering the files back into my backpack. I reached to the door and took out a needle, "Too bad you won't remember it." I plucked it behind his neck and waited for him to slowly loose conscious. It's a good thing the blinds are closed or else, I will be in deep trouble.

I stepped out of the office and smiled gently at one of the officers, "He fell asleep but all he said that a guy paid him money. Thank you for everything, officer." I walked outside to see the reporters crowding the Chief of Police and I went back to my motorcycle, smiling underneath my helmet.

* * *

><p>"Tell me I am the greatest and smartest person in the whole world." I said on the phone, putting my outfit away in Rosalie's closet.<p>

"_You didn't."_

"I did. Henry gave me the connection I think we need: prescription drugs. Apparently, the mothers took them when they were pregnant. Do you think that involves our moms too?"

Xander sighed, _"I don't know. I have to look it up…which might take a couple of days."_

"You have time, X. Do it after a couple of days after New Year's. You deserve a break."

I could hear him laughing, _"Alright I'll do that. And no one caught you?"_

"I was invisible as usual. How's Ryan doing?"

"_He's settling somewhere warm as usual but he's fine_." Xander told me. _"I haven't given him many assignments where he's at because it's only one agent in the same area as he is."_

"Please tell me you did not send Ryan to chase after a cleaner?"

"_No! Nothing like that, Ryan will kill me."_ I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _"How's your arm? I thought you weren't supposed to be driving?"_

"I took pain medication and I'm fine. The wound is healing, might leave a small scar –nothing new." I commented and then, walked slowly down the stairs. "Anything else I should know about before I lose you to the land of presents and candy?"

"_Just be careful, okay? You don't know if that guy is going to speak to a Special Division agent."_

"That is why you are going to log into the security's cameras just in case."

"_Oh joy."_ Xander mumbled. _"Have fun, Izzy."_

"Be safe." I responded back.

I closed my phone and sighed as I sat down on the bottom of the stairs, looking around the empty house. Everything around here is just a reminder of them and I know I am hurting myself for keep coming back here, even though my stuff is here. But I cannot seem to let it go…let him go. Like Trevor, Edward will always be there except I know he will always literally be there since he is an immortal vampire. But that does not help my situation.

I just can't believe it's been five years since we've escaped and finally, we found something that will bring us closer to figuring out the mystery of how we were born with our abilities. But I have this gut feeling that I am not going to like it. If my mom did take drugs to help with the pregnancy, Special Division could have done something to those drugs. But why mess with a woman's prescription? What is the point to that?

I just hope to have the answer soon.

* * *

><p>The days have gone by quickly in the last week of December, of which I am glad for. Charlie and I spent Christmas with Billy and Jacob and it was fun, mostly because Jacob would keep messing up in the kitchen while helping me cook. But other than that, it was fun and I knew that my Christmases with my mom will always be treasured in my heart. I got Charlie a new television, saying that I had a lot more money saved than he imagined and Billy and Jacob new laptops. Billy knows my secret as well, seeing he is the Council Elder of the tribe and I don't mind that.<p>

"Bella, we are leaving in a thirty minutes, you understand me?" Charlie yelled from downstairs, and I could hear the television playing.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah dad, I know." I am getting ready for the New Year's Party at the large community center in Forks and everybody will be there. I ran down the stairs barefoot and saw my dad, already dressed without his jacket and tie on. "Dad, does this necklace go with this dress?" I asked, showing him the necklace I got from my birthday and another one I recently bought.

Charlie gave me a strange look as he stared at the two necklaces and shrugged, "I don't know, Bells. Oh wait!" He said and took out his video camera. I wanted to bolt out of there but he caught me. "Okay, in a few years Bella, you will see that deciding which necklace matches with a dress does not matter."

I laughed mockingly, "Unfortunately you are not a woman and girls in this town are cruel about girls who do not know much about fashion."

"You know fashion."

"Apparently, not. So choose?"

"Bella!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his grumpiness. "Relax dad, I won't wear a necklace. I will be back so you and your little friends can reminisce of the game. But you promise me that if you see me and Mike Newton alone; promise me you will threaten to arrest him?" He did a signal of okay. I smiled and headed upstairs but stopped, "Hey dad. You look very handsome for a guy your age."

"Thanks Bells…wait a second, hey!"

My laughter echoed as I ran up the stairs to my room and put the necklaces back to its rightful place and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a golden dress that hung my every curve with my hair in a high, braided pony tail with dark smokey eye makeup. I never dressed up this much in real life but today is New Year's Eve and tomorrow will be a different day and year.

Suddenly, I heard something land with a thud and glass breaking downstairs and I called for my dad, but there was no response. Immediately, I grabbed my dagger and ran down the stairs to see him lying on the floor with the lamp on the floor beside him. "Dad?" I called out and sat next to him, turning him over to see blood on the side of his head. It looks like someone hit him from behind. My eyes scanned around the living room, knowing I am not alone. I grabbed the house phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

Before I could even put a word in, someone took the phone out of my hand and punched me across the face, causing me to land on the floor and losing my dagger as it slide underneath a small table. I lifted my head to see two men actually wearing cloth masks like burglars. "Isn't it hard to breath in one of those?" I asked and kicked one of them, causing him to push his partner back. It is a good thing I am still barefoot.

I tried to get upstairs but one of them grabbed my ponytail and threw me across the room, causing me to hit my dad's chair hard but it had no effect on me as I back flip over and put my legs around his neck, choking him painfully. But his partner grabbed my hair painfully and threw me at the wooden stairs. I released my hair from the ponytail and saw the gun he is pointing at me.

"No, wait! He wants her alive." The one without the gun spoke.

"He never said she could fight." He growled angrily.

"Who sent you here?" I asked, sitting still while I used my finger to try and bring my dagger closer to me.

"Shut up!" The one with the gun yelled.

I glared at him, "I don't like being told what to do." With one wave of a hand, the dagger went to the gun man's thigh.

"Now, Isabella hasn't anyone told you not to play with toys?" A voice mockingly asked in the shadows.

My body went stiff, recognizing that voice immediately.

It can't be…

"Look at you; five years ago I was in front of a young girl but _now_, a woman."

I could see his feet taking a step forward to my dad, "Don't you go near him!"

His feet halted, "I never came here for him…but for you, Isabella."

Without thinking, I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut, looking for my phone. _"Izzy, I thought you were supposed to be at a party."_ Xander's voice asked me, happily.

"Viktor is here!" I yelled locking the door behind me, knowing it won't do any good. "He's found me."

_"What? How? No, that doesn't matter. What do you want me to do?"_

"Plug into my laptop and video tape what happens."

"_What? Are you crazy and not do anything?"_

"In the meanwhile, call the police. My dad's hurt."

"_Izzy –" _

"You and I both know I cannot take him down alone. And you know that I have to fight him no matter what. Please do this."

I hanged up the phone and crushed it on the floor as my door crashed onto the floor. Viktor's eyes glittering with happiness, behind his mask, that I am in a dead end with no escape. He knows that I know that if I scream for help, those two men downstairs will kill my dad. "If you are going to take me back, I am going to die trying to make sure that does not happen."

"My orders were to bring you back alive."

I took a couple of steps backwards, my eyes looking at the blank screen of my laptop. I really hope Xander is recording this. Forgive me, dad. "Do you always have to listen to orders?"

"Someone has to."

"You always were his little bitch." I grinned at his angry expression and dodged at the punch he sent at me. I pouted sadly, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

I dodged another attack and kicked him at the stomach, pushing him to the wall and I kept trying to hit him but Viktor is a more experienced fighter than I am and hit me hard in the stomach. The impact hurt a lot as he grabbed me and punched me across the face. I grabbed his arm and twisted it around to get his gun. But he twisted around, pushing me against the wall as my books fell onto the floor. My knee smashes him in the stomach and attempted to roundhouse kick him but he grabbed my leg and threw me on the bed, choking me with his hands.

My eyes scanned around my room to find anything as I could feel my airway closing in. My hand reached to the small desk and I used the lamp against his head and punched him in the groan. I smiled at the satisfaction to see him groan in pain and knowing I actually did that to him. I elbowed him at the neck and roundhouse kicked him across the face, watching as he ran into the wall again. Viktor came at me, grabbing my body and pushing to the wall again but this time, I felt my head crashed against the glass window.

He threw me down onto the ground and pointed his gun at me with a victory smile placed on his pale face. Something about this is way too familiar. Then, I realized I have been through this moment before with James, only Viktor didn't have a video camera with him.

"Do you want to die so badly?" Viktor asked me.

"I rather die than go back to that place." I growled with such venom in my tone.

"My orders were to bring you alive, whatever needs necessary." He smirked and my eyes widen as I rolled my body the other way as the bullet hit my floor.

I waved my arm as the gun went to the other side of the room and I ran into him, hoping to push him out of the window but he's stronger than me. Viktor held my shoulders tightly and banged my head hard with his. I fell down on the floor, feeling dizzy and seeing everything is a blur in front of me.

"I forgot how stubborn you can be," He said. "You should've changed your license plate on your motorcycle before going to the police station, Isabella."

No…I thought I did…

With a flick of my finger, a shard of glass came to me and I stood up, ready to stab him but then felt a familiar sense of pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see my old gunshot wound is bleeding and the stiches broke. I looked at Viktor and saw a shard of glass covered in blood –he reopened my wound by stabbing me. How did I not feel that?

I wasn't sure why I was walking away; there was no point to it. Viktor injured me. He won. The world around started to spun around and I held onto the railing of the stairs, looking down at my dad and to see the two burglars standing at bottom with the camera in front of them. They are filming this just like James did. To see me suffer and those I love to as well. I turned around to see Viktor behind me and I tried to punched but with one punch at my chest, I feel down the stairs. I winced at the contact of the wood on my skin.

"Dad…" My voice croaked but he didn't move. "Dad! Dad, wake up! Please…"

I gagged as someone put their arm across my neck, keeping me from moving and screaming. I felt something pinch me and the dizziness continued on until the darkness took over my sight.

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open to see blurriness, covering my surroundings but then slowly it vanished and I could see a chair…bright lights on the ceiling…and a man. I jolted up and started panicking, not recognizing these surroundings because it is not my room. "Hello, Isabella."<p>

"Noah," I gasped. It was him. He stood in front of the bed, with his arms behind his back and staring at me like I was a fascinating painting in a museum. His grey eyes held no emotion. I tried to move but winced in pain to see someone patched me up without any pain medication to give me once I woke up. "What did you do to my dad?"

"Your father is alive if that is what you are asking. He just has a big bump on the head." Noah answered, standing still. "I had Viktor hire two thugs to make sure only the two of you were home and no harm to come to your father. You already lost too many people in your life already."

I scoffed, "Stop playing the sympathetic surrogate father. You suck at the role. What do you want with me? You didn't bring Viktor all the way to my home town just so he can beat me up."

"I believe he did a fair job." I glared at him. "I decided to give you a second chance, Isabella." Wait? "You have survived five years in the outside world, you and the others."

"I already told Bradley I don't know where the others are."

"Trevor told me Bradley only took Ryan."

Oh crap.

I stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Your little guard took me and another girl from our home. We both escaped. I don't know where the others are, I'm telling the truth."

His grey eyes held my gaze for a few seconds. "I believe you. But back to what I was saying, I decided to give you a second chance because you are a valuable person. You've been in the outside world and know how it works. And if you say no, imagine what would happen to the Forks' Chief of Police?"

A tear dropped down my cheek as I started thinking of all the times I had with my dad and the talk he gave me about fighting. I am so sorry, dad. I glanced back at my mortal enemy, "What do I have to do?"

His lips formed into a happy smile, "Well it's going to take a while for me to trust you again, Isabella. After all, you did escape from me and kill my men." He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "But remember this, if you try anything…anything to ruin our new deal, your father will pay the price."

"Bastard!"

The door opened and Noah was about to walk away but stopped and turned around, with a smile. "Oh and Isabella? Happy New Year." His smile grew bigger as he watched my reaction turned to pure shock and finally, he left the room leaving me on the recruit bed, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote and I am so glad! I just wanted this chapter to get out of the way because it has been playing in my head for so long! And I hope it answers anyways earlier questions about the Cullens.**

**Comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Thank you for the birthday wishes!**


	33. Little House

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, feeling a presence in the same room as me and I sat up to see her. Of all people, I rather have Noah in here with me than _her_. I scoffed and lay back down on the bed, closing my eyes again, hoping that this is just a horrible nightmare. I could hear the sound of the chair moving and her heels clicking each movement she makes. It became quiet and all I could hear is the sound of my breathing. She's torturing me by doing nothing. Unenthusiastically, I sat up on the bed and turned around so I can finally face her.

"Hello, Isabella."

I cocked my head to the side, observing her facial expression. "Hello Victoria."

Victoria is Special Division's psychologist and mast manipulator and we like to call her the Inquisitor for that very reason. For as long as I could remember, she has always been in charge for preparing us on assignments, mentally and physically. But when psychological methods don't work, she uses torture to get answers. Before she had beautiful blonde hair that I actually envied to have but now, she cut it and changed it to black which I am actually glad for because Rosalie could be her if she ever aged.

"It's still hard to believe that five years ago you were just a thirteen year old girl, still trying to find her way in life." Victoria said, placing her forged smile on. "And look at you now: so beautiful and healthy…and strong."

"I guess the credit goes to you, huh? After all, you prepared me half my life." I said, watching her smile slowly go down.

"I mean, all those things you said about beauty and intelligence being a great weapon and I used them all these years. Are you proud of me, Victoria?" I mimicked her fake smile.

"You have come far; Isabella and I admit we have become very hard on you but only to prepare you of the outside world. And you survived it."

"Noah ordered the kill on my family." I said, changing the subject. "So tell me, is my father here or in Forks?"

"Your father is safe and sound in the Forks Hospital, I promise." Victoria said softly. "And as for your mother and stepfather, I am sorry. You know that Noah doesn't tell me certain assignments."

"My parents weren't _assignments_." I snarled.

"Then who were those other people you've killed over the years? Who were they?"

"Innocent."

"And Peter?"

I glared at her and turned my head away, staring at the blank wall. "How long am I supposed to be in here?"

"Until I see fit that you can join us in the training sessions and everything else we do in here." I glanced at her again, giving her the most hateful glare I could make. I could see her frown, knowing that I made her a little uncomfortable.

Good.

"In the meanwhile," She handed me a small laptop. "You will help us find our enemies, Isabella. I am confident that your computer skills are still impressive."

"And if I don't do what you say?"

"Then, you will officially become an orphan." Victoria threatened me in a soft tone. Then, she threw me a clothing bag at me. "It's been years now but the fashion around here has changed as well."

I opened the bag to see sweat pants, a jacket, and a sports bra. The only thing I could manage the fashion of the uniform is the different colors and the cotton. My eyes went to the laptop, "If I do this, I need to make sure my dad is alright. And by that meaning, I mean alive and healthy. I don't believe a word you or Noah says about him."

"I understand. I will bring you your breakfast in shortly and when I come back, you better have information ready." Victoria smiled.

I threw the bag of clothes at the closed door behind her and noticed a small note appearing out of the jacket pocket. Curiously, I got off the bed and grabbed it.

"_I'm sorry, if I had known they figured you out, I would have warned you. But don't worry; you have one person you can trust in here. We will figure this out together." _

My hands touched the familiar writing, almost smiling and it did make me feel a little better. Unfortunately, I needed something else to get me out of this mood, something that can make me positive out of this dreadful nightmare of an outcome.

* * *

><p>I groaned, feeling that someone is shaking me rudely. With a wave of an arm, I could hear someone moan in pain, hitting something hard. Good. I hope its Noah. But then I heard my nickname and I opened my eyes, to see Trevor on the ground, rubbing his head groaning. But then I noticed Victoria and Noah standing in the room as well. "I would say sorry but I think you deserved it. Didn't anyone teach you not to wake a lady like that?"<p>

Trevor grunted as he stood up by himself. "I'm sorry you're a lady?"

I scoffed, "Who's the boy scout?"

"Surely you can remember one of your good friends here, Isabella." Victoria said and I cringed at the sound of my full name. "After all, he is the only person you know with an Irish accent."

I have to continue pretending or else, they will catch me in the act as well as Trevor. I got off the bed easily, thanks to the sweats I am wearing, and stood in front of Trevor, staring at his beautiful eyes. Though, I would never mention that to him. He'll make fun of me. "Trevor?" I questioned.

"Hey Izzy," He grinned. "I came by here earlier and saw you were asleep but I was surprised to see you already finished the five assignments Victoria gave you under three hours."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're surprised? You were basically my tutor for the computer class."

Trevor chuckled, rubbing the back of neck as if he's embarrassed. "Yeah, well…"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest, "If we are done boosting your ego, can tell me why you disturbed me from my nap?"

"Trevor has agreed to train you personally until I can see you are ready to train with the other recruits." Victoria said. "You will be back to being called recruit."

I cocked my head to the side, "X45?"

Noah smirked, "Only if you want. You will do the similar things you have done before you became a young agent."

"But now that you are awake," Victoria began. I don't like where this is going. "Why were you at the police station? Why did you kill Peter?"

"You know why I killed Peter."

"And the police station?"

"Why are you asking me these questions when you obviously know the answer?" I questioned. "And if you know the answer, you should have never given me a second chance."

"But you are the best agent we ever had –one of the best agents," Noah corrected. "Why waste such a great advantage?"

I wanted to kill him right here and now.

"We can understand your anger, Isabella but what will happen to the other children in Special Division if you destroy it?" Victoria asked and I felt my eyes go wide.

I never thought of that…

"Only more people will get hurt. Remember we are giving you a second chance to live. I suggest you shall take it." Then, Victoria and Noah left with their smirks intact on their skin.

"Isabella," I looked up at Trevor in shock. He just used my full name. Then, I remember he is still keeping up appearances. "You and I are going to the training room, so put your shoes on." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shoes but stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"These are my running shoes…I wore them when I trained in Forks." I said and looked up at Trevor in confusion. "Did Viktor take my things?"

Trevor sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Yes and no. But don't worry; you will get them back soon…if you are on good behavior."

I snorted, "Yeah right. Why wasn't I in a dark room where Victoria can torture me?"

"She knows you're telling the truth," He said softly. "All they want is the location of where the others are. They want to regroup you."

"Us"

"Huh?" Trevor stared at me confused.

"You mean they want to regroup us." I corrected him. "You were in our group too, Trev."

"Yeah but it was only for a year, Izzy" He reminded me. "Come on, it's late so no one will be out in the training room."

I put on my shoes and stood next to him in the hallway, "How long have I been in here?"

"Two days." He said and led me to a small room filled with gym equipment and a mat on the side of the room. "This will be our personal training room area until Victoria sees fit that you are ready to join the other recruits."

"So they were being serious. They actually want me back? I don't get it. They killed –"

"I know." Trevor said softly. "They saw how dangerous you've become and Noah believes you can help him eliminate the threats."

"I'm not going to kill anyone under them, Trev."

Trevor didn't say anything and sat down on the mat, staring up at the ceiling. "I won't be around much because of the missions but they made me your handler, so we are going to make sure you don't get cancel in this place." He put his head down and stared at me. "Izzy, if you stay here, you can try to become an agent again."

"Huh?"

"You're older now which means, you will be privileged. You get your own apartment, privacy, etc..."

"What are you saying?"

"What better way to destroy Special Division than destroying their very own missions? You can gain their trust back, all you have to do…is lie."

"Sounds too risky."

Trevor snorted, "This is coming from the girl who did assignments for months without question and lied to her father and boyfriend and his family for months." I stiffened and Trevor quickly noticed, sitting up. "Shit, I'm sorry I forgot…look you and I both know that you want to live. All you have to do is do what they want you to do and make sure Victoria doesn't get under your skin."

"Too late for that," I grumbled.

"Look, you and I both know they will have you do the usual routine: training, classes, and sessions with Victoria. So I suggest you better change your attitude about Noah and this place soon." Trevor warned me in a serious tone that made me appreciate that he is my handler. "Come on, let's train. It's been years since we fought against each other and I want to see what you are made of, Swan." Trevor said, standing up and jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

I sighed and put the tape around my knuckles. I looked at Trevor, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Trevor stopped jumping and his smile gone, replaced with a solemn expression. "Yes, yes you are. But trust me, you aren't the only one."

* * *

><p><em>She doesn't look, she doesn't see<br>Opens up for nobody  
>Figures out, she figures out<br>Narrow line, she can't decide  
>everything short of suicide<br>never hurts, nearly works_

I cried as I landed hard on my back with Trevor hovering over me, sweat dripping down from his face and shirtless body. His hand gripped my wrists tight over my head and I couldn't kick him because his knees were on top of my legs. Trevor sighed sadly, realizing I could not fight back and got off me. "We have a lot more work to do."

**Two weeks…**

_Something is scratching  
>its way out<br>something you want  
>to forget about<em>

I glared as meaningful and disturbing as I could at the black haired Victoria, continued writing in her small journal while I was strapped to a metal chair, where I can't use my powers. "Tell me about your life in Forks, Isabella."

"I'm not telling you _anything_."

**Three weeks…**

_A part of you that'll never show  
>You're the only one that'll ever know<br>Take it back when it all began  
>Take your time, would you understand<br>What it's all about?  
>What it's all about?<em>

Wake up.

Small breakfast

Training with Trevor

Shower

Session with Victoria with me not talking to her

Training

Sleep

Nightmares

Cry myself to go back to sleep

And do the whole routine again the next day.

**Four weeks…**

_Something is scratching  
>its way out<br>something you want  
>to forget about<em>

Trevor is the only person I can trust and make contact with. But it's not the same. We are always under watch…never feeling safe.

**Five weeks…**

_No one expects  
>you to get up<br>all on your own with  
>No one around<em>

But when I'm in my room, with nothing to do in the darkness, I never felt more alone and miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>February…<strong>

I groaned in pain as my back landed on the mat hard and tried to get up but Trevor is a lot stronger than I have ever given him credit for. His green eyes shining with laughter and soon, he got off me smiling. "Don't pout, Izzy. You are getting closer to beat me." Trevor said, taking a sip of his water bottle. "Besides, you _are_ improving."

"How long am I supposed to do this, Trevor?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed as I grabbed my water bottle, sitting up. "It's been weeks since I've been in here and I'm going a little crazy. I'm either training or taking more classes with you as my teacher or I'm with Victoria or I'm in my room, doing nothing but read or tracking down the criminals. I never thought I would say this, but I rather take an assignment than be in here a second longer."

Trevor laughed, "I thought you might say that sooner or later. Victoria and I have been talking. She believes you are ready to go back into the field and if you complete it, you will be allowed to be with the other recruits."

"Why would I want to be with them?" I asked. "You told me yourself there are rumors spreading that if I am here, I will be the target."

"Since when do you get scared?"

"I'm not scared –just annoyed. I don't want to deal with anyone." I took a giant gulp of water and stayed quiet for a while. "My dad?"

"He's still looking."

"What are Noah and Victoria doing about it?" I asked.

Trevor sighed, "I don't know. Sooner or later, a detective or an FBI agent will get involved and that is when we have to make a plan to throw them off the trail."

"Good luck with that. I got my stubbornness from my dad." I couldn't help but comment.

The door opened, revealing a guard in his black uniform and emotionless expression. His eyes landed on me. "Victoria wants to see you." He said and Trevor gave him a nod on the head, to leave.

I scoffed and stood up, grabbing my jacket and following Trevor in the hallway. Every time, I step into the hallways I have to be surrounded by four guards with Trevor in front of me, so no one else can see me. Which I think it's stupid. Sooner or later, I will be revealed to the other recruits around here.

I stepped inside the elegant room and not surprisingly, I see Victoria sitting on the couch, writing in her journal. "What? No torture on your agenda today, Victoria?" Ever since I came back, she would be put me –no _force_ me in the metal chair, to make sure not use my telekinesis or my electricity. And ask me questions about my life and every day, I will give her little information or nothing at all.

"I am sure that Trevor told you that you might go back into the field but remember I am the one who determines that." Victoria reminded me. "Please sit down."

Reluctantly, I did and waited patiently for her to finish writing. When she was done, her blue eyes lifted up to stare at me and I stared back. What is she doing? What is she waiting for?

"Isabella, I want you to be completely honest with me, whatever you say here, will not go beyond this walls."

I couldn't but snort, "Yeah I heard that before. What do you need to know?"

"Are you virgin?"

My eyes widen at that bold question and could feel my cheeks burning. "What do you think?"

"Well, judging from your facial expression, you are. Have you ever dated anyone during your freedom?"

My eyes went to the floor, not sure if I should answer her or not. If I tell her that I did, she will ask who and as much as I hate Edward and his family, I can't expose them. "Yes and it was a mistake."

She looked surprised by my answer. "Why do you say that?"

"I didn't trust him or his family for several months, even though they were good to me. But the last month or so, I did start to trust them and I believed I could tell them who I am." I told her and watch the surprise still intact on her features. "But I didn't –I couldn't."

"And why couldn't you?"

"He broke up with me." I said and she actually looks surprised. "Instead of saying long-distance relationships don't work, he said I wasn't good for him."

"I hope you beat him up."

I scoffed, my eyes still staring at the floor. "I wanted to but…you were right before that we shouldn't date civilians. They will never understand us."

"And he was the first boy you loved?"

My eyes turned to look at her, "It was not love. It was never love. But then again, I wouldn't know what love is."

"You love your father."

"That's different love." I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable talking to her about this. "So why am I here? You didn't bring me here to talk because if we were, I would be strapped on that chair."

She grinned, "I forgot how observant you can be. Tonight, there will be a medical convention and you and Trevor will go together to find this man," She put down a file and when I opened, I was greeted with a pale man with gray hair and wrinkles. "Dr. Grey is an excellent doctor but is selling drugs to pimps –"

"Let me guess, they give the drugs to prostitutes."

"Under age prostitutes," She corrected me.

I think I'm going to be sick. I closed the file and took deep breaths.

"Don't you see? We are not the bad people, Isabella. We still take down threats to the country –to people."

I lifted my head, "I don't think you know what that word means anymore, Victoria."

She took my hand but I pulled away. I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes but I must be seeing things. "We are taking down criminals and this man is one, who is doing everything for money."

Just like this program. I wanted to say it but I knew the more I talked back, the more trouble I will be. I need to be on their good side, no matter how much I hate them.

"So what am I doing?"

"You will distract him of course. You are young, beautiful, and intelligent." She smiled on her pale face. "Trevor and you are going to need privacy with Dr. Grey and all you need to do is…to make sure he prevents evidence of his actions."

"How did you find out about him?"

"One of the recruits saw his photo in my room and she obviously knows him because she is a client of his. And he is our own client as well…the money, remember?"

"He sells drugs to pimps and for the favor…" I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe. "Where is this recruit? I want to talk to her."

"I already have notes on what he could get his attention."

"Then what else are you doing, Victoria? How are you going to help her? Are you going to send her to assignments to seduce men because she's not a virgin?"

Silence filled the room except I could hear my own ragged breathing and I wanted to scream and hit things but I couldn't unless I want to spend my day in a dark cell.

"I do not like to be talked back to Isabella. You know that. I understand your frustration but take it out on him. Go back to your room to eat your lunch and Trevor will debrief on what's to come."

"Yes ma'am."

The door behind me closed shut and saw Trevor sitting on my bed, looking through the laptop they gave me. His green eyes showed sadness and regret. "I know that you hate this. But assignments like these…it reminds me that I get something good out of it. A not so innocent man lives."

"But you have done other assignments that people were innocent." I snapped. "And you did nothing except kill them like a murderer."

"Hey, calm down. Don't take your anger out on me! I did what I had to do. Don't accuse me for things I had to do –just like you. Remember? If it wasn't for me, you, Ryan, and Maggie would've been stuck in that warehouse with Bradley. If it wasn't for me, Xander would have never given you those assignments."

I opened my mouth but Trevor put his hand on top of it, "Yes I'm a murderer. I accepted that a long time ago. I thought you did too. Then, again not all of us are as lucky as you to learn about morals." Trevor released his hand and walked away.

I grabbed his wrist as he walked to the door. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He pulled away from my touch and leaned in towards me, glaring. "Some of us in here don't have families to return to."

"Trevor, wait!"

He opened the door halfway, "I'll be back with your lunch in a couple of minutes and when I do, your attitude better change Isabella."

I cringed.

Isabella, not Izzy.

I watched as he slammed the door behind him, feeling like I lost the only friend in this damn place. I groaned, sitting on the small bed. The one time I decide not to keep my emotions and thoughts in, I had to yell and blame my only friend in this damned place.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, so Bella has been in Special Division for a month now and hopefully, you can tell that she still hates it. I chose the lyrics "Little House" by the Fray because I think it shows how much pain Bella is in and have to keep more secrets about her life in the outside than she ever did before.**

**And don't worry, I will be bringing the Cullens in the next chapter...**

**Please comment!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>

**PS: Yeah, I fix the mistake with Amanda and Victoria. But yes I do watch Nikita, that is where I get my inspiration from but I am trying to not make it too similiar. **


	34. First Mission of Special Division

**Chapter 33**

**Bella's POV:**

"Will you please stop moving so much?" yelled Trevor, annoyed.

I glared at him hatefully, "How about you try wearing this dress with a thong wringing up your ass?" I growled, still trying to find a comfortable position in this black car.

When Trevor came back to the room, the tension was big and I don't remember seeing Trevor so angry at anyone before. It was strange not having him make jokes or smiling…he is Trevor, my handler and date for the night. My eyes shifted to the side to see Trevor looking handsome in his suit with a black tie and I could clearly see his green eyes. While I am wearing a tight, one sleeve, red dress with large pumps and my hair pulled into a high bun. How does Victoria expect me to walk in these heels?

"Congratulations, you two are actually sounding like a couple." One of the undercover men commented and I gave him the coldest glare I could give and smiled, seeing him pale.

"We're here," Trevor announced and got out of the car, handing me his hand.

I took it and gasped as the cold weather hit me hard. My eyes scanned around the area and I realized that we are in front of a large hotel with many people going inside. Trevor put his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body's heat, and I couldn't help but blush at the physical contact. Trevor noticed and I could see a smile growing on his face.

"Remember what we are supposed to do." He whispered in my ear. If other people were watching us, it would be like he was saying something secretive and sweet to me.

I planted my fake smile on my face and stared at him lovely, "How can I forget? You keep reminding me every ten minutes…_hon_. _Ow_!" I hissed as Trevor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the entrance.

He could at least be gentle.

My eyes caught the familiar faces of Special Division working undercover as the help and my eyes widen seeing more than fifty people in the hotel. All of these people are going to be a part of the convention? Dread came and I don't know why. Maybe because I know it will be harder to kill a doctor in a room filled of doctors or because it will be my first kill ordered by Special Division. Trevor noticed my anxiety and kissed my hand gently, which is a surprised gesture to me. I looked at him in shock and he just gave me a smile.

"I know you are nervous but don't be. You've been through worse." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but it's a bit harder than the other assignments I went through." I whispered. "How am I supposed to get him alone when there is a room filled with witnesses?"

"Look at your eight o'clock," I did and saw a while man dressed in street clothes. "That is an undercover agent that has been in contact with Dr. Grey for four weeks. When we get word that he wants to see him in a hotel room, we will get in and have the evidence."

"Then I kill him."

"It can be with a gun or with your telekinesis. It doesn't matter because soon, everyone in the world will learn what kind of doctor he was." Trevor promised but I could tell he is also on edgy about this assignment.

"I'll be fine," I whispered and he looked at me…there was something in his eyes that shows that he cares and is worry about me. I actually like that someone cares for me that way again.

Then, my eyes caught Dr. Grey with his wife talking to other couples, laughing and drinking champagne, not realizing what is going to happen in the near future. I feel bad for the wife. She believes her husband is good man who is saving lives instead selling drugs and cheating on her with younger woman. Life is not fair. Luckily, we sat in one table away from them and I could see the view perfectly.

"What kind of medical convention is this?" I whispered to Trevor.

"It is a conference but also, I guess an achievement award or something to praise doctors who are helping around the world. Some of the best doctors are in this room." Trevor told me and glanced at me. He frowned, "That doesn't help you does it?"

"When this over, you are taking me to a burger place."

Trevor laughed and I could see his face clearly, he is only twenty four years old –still so young. "Let's see your performance tonight and then, I will take you out."

I couldn't help but grin, "It's a date."

This definitely wasn't just a medical convention but as each doctor kept speaking, I wanted to groan because half the time, I didn't understand what they were saying and the other half because I didn't want to be here. Finally, after two hours of listening, it was break time but as I walked around, trying to find Dr. Grey in the crowd, my body stopped moving hearing a familiar laughter in the room.

It can't be…

"_X-45, why did you stop walking?"_ Someone asked me through the hidden ear piece.

I turned my head to follow that laughter and felt something inside me drop. I was right. Carlisle and Esme are here…in this hotel talking with other doctors. They both look so beautiful in their expensive clothing and of course, no one could question their similar pale skin or golden eyes. Of all the places, I had to see them here. Would that mean their children are here as well?

I jumped, feeling a hand touch my elbow but relaxed when I realized its Trevor. "What's wrong?"

"At my three o'clock…pale skin, very beautiful couple…"

"I see them."

"They're my ex-boyfriend's parents." Trevor's green eyes widen and he took my hand, dragging me to a corner, away from the crowd. "I never thought I would actually see them…they left without saying goodbye."

"Izzy, look at me. Look at me." Trevor's hands came to my neck, making sure I stare at his caring, green eyes. I realized that I was panicking. "You will get through this alright? I don't want to sound like a jerk, but we have a job to do. And they cannot know you are here. Remember, you were taken?"

"They don't care about me. It was nothing but lies." I whispered softly and sadly.

Unexpectedly, Trevor leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, whispering that I will get through this and all my anger and sadness, I need to put it into this mission. "Besides, they don't know what they've let go. It was his mistake. You are a wonderful person, Isabella with a big heart. If he can't love you, that doesn't mean anyone else will."

I looked up at Trevor and gave him a real smile, a smile only he will get if I am stuck in this place forever. "Have I told you that I missed you?"

"Nope," He smiled. "Do you mind saying it again?"

I laughed as I pushed him away playfully. "If you get me that burger,"

Suddenly, Trevor's body language quickly changes from friendly to battle cry as he listened carefully to the ear piece. "Target is on the move," He told me with a solemn expression. "Come on; let's go before those parents notice you."

I turned my head to see Carlisle and Esme laughing at something, looking so happy with their life right now. How can they be so exultant and blissful after what they did to me? Did they even care about me and my feelings at all? Was it all just an act? I shouldn't be questioning myself right now after all this time. Trevor's right. All my anger should be put into this mission. Trevor held my hand as we exited out of the elevator and walked to the hotel room. The undercover agent passed us, giving us a quick nod before heading to the elevator.

I took a deep breath and focused on staying calm. I have done this before. Get the kill over with and go home…go to a place that isn't home for me. The door swung open and Dr. Grey smiled, seeing Trevor and I and his eyes wandered over my dress. "You must be Ruben's client, I presume? And I see he was right. The entertainment for me tonight…is very beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

Please, tell me I did not hear him what I think he just said.

"Yes, Doctor Grey this is your…escort for the night." Trevor said, making sure he doesn't sound angry. "Say hello."

I gave the doctor a flirty grin as I walked past him and inside the room to see two bags of heroin and prescription drugs on the table. Also next to two, big men wearing expensive black suits. Damn it! I thought he was going to be alone when all of this went down.

"Cortez never said that you dealt with this," I said barely touching the merchandise and looked at the doctor. "Do you mind if I have some?"

Trevor cleared his throat, "If I had known you had this stuff," He said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I would've brought more money."

The doctor's eyes went to me, gazing up and down my form. "I think we can reach a compromise."

This is revolting and sickening…

I put up my fake smile and put my hand on his shoulder, sliding it down and up. "And who are these men of yours?"

"Bodyguards," He said, pulling me closer to his body, my hands on his chest. "You may never know when I needed to be…in danger."

I giggled as he pressed his lips at my neck and I looked at Trevor in self-loathing and desperate for help. I do not want this guy's scent all over me at the end of the night. He grabbed a bag of the drug and stared it before throwing it at one of the bodyguards. The doctor's lips finally vanished and he looked at Trevor in shock. Quickly, my arm swung across, causing the guards thrown against the wall, their heads smashing against it.

"How did you do that?" Dr. Grey asked scared.

"It's magic," I smiled and lifted my hand up, using one of the bodyguards' guns and pointed it at the doctor. It's filled with bullets. Good. "And now you're going to die." But before I could even complete it, I noticed Trevor putting on gloves as he opened his laptop, typing quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I am getting a copy of the list of his clients, so I can send it to the police. I think the world will love to hear how a great doctor like him have clients who are…let's just say, very persuasive."

There was a knock on the door, "Ross? Ross, are you in there?"

"Emma, run! Call the police!" He yelled and gun shots fired in the room.

I stared down at the bleeding body and noticed that the wife is screaming on the other side of the door, crying her husband's name. I pointed my gun at the other two men at the forehead, making it look like a suicide and put the gun in its rightful owner's hand. The hotel door opened and without thinking, I swung my arm once the wife came inside and threw her across the floor.

"Come on," Trevor said, grabbing my hand and running out in the hallway. "Target is killed. I repeat target is killed."

I turned my head to notice people exiting out of their hotel room and a woman screamed seeing the bloody body and their attention went to us. "Stairs," I said and pushed through the door, running down. However, I stopped and Trevor looked at me annoyed at the bottom of the stairs. "Try running in these heels," I snarled and took them off. We got through the first floor and I put my heels back, trying to calm my heart rate down. We almost got caught and the plan nearly ruined.

"Good job," Trevor whispered in my ear, half hugging me.

"Was it necessary to throw heroin at the guy?"

Trevor shrugged, "I was going for the vase but doubt the glass would have any effect on a guy like him."

I couldn't help but laugh and noticed a security guard talking to a manager. They looked at us briefly before resuming talking once more. "I think we should leave," I whispered, grabbing Trevor's tie and fixing it. "I think someone called the manager about the scene we've made in the fourth floor."

"All units get ready to leave. Get the car ready." Trevor ordered, grabbing my hand once more. "Put your hair down."

I took the pin off and allowed my hair to fall down past my shoulders, walking with Trevor, not too fast or too slow. But my eyes caught the security team looking at us with suspicion. They have every right to be. But I couldn't help but feel someone else is watching me and I don't want to look back, afraid it might be Carlisle and Esme. Trevor pushed me inside the car, hearing the sound of yelling, and immediately we took off.

"Not that I'm complaining but wasn't that too easy?" I asked.

Trevor snorted and glanced at me, "This is probably the easiest assignment you have ever gotten. Don't complain. But if you want harder –"

"No."

Trevor smirked, "You _will_ get harder assignments, Izzy. This is one was just a test on how you are on assignments with a partner."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be your partner in the future for missions like this?"

"Be glad it's me and not Viktor."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

"_Dad, wake up! Please! Dad!" _

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to finish reading another report on my desk. But I cannot concentrate. It's been one month…one month since Bella vanished from my sight once again. I remembered hearing her voice somewhere in the darkness, crying for my help and I didn't do anything. I couldn't wake up. And when I did, I was at the hospital, hearing the doctor tell me that Bella is gone and the only trace of her left is the blood in my house.

Bella's blood…

A few days of staying the hospital, I went back to the house and found drops of my daughter's blood in the living room, the stairs, but more of it in her room. Along with her stuff trashed onto the floor and broken shards of glass everywhere. She put up a fight. She put up a fight till the end. That's my girl. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't save her…I couldn't protect her. What kind of father am I? I couldn't save her the times before and when she called for me…

"_All I want is my daughter back."_

"_You never had her back in the first place."_

"Chief Swan?" I lifted my head up to see tall, muscular man wearing dark clothing and showing me a government badge. "I'm Special Agent Martin from the FBI and your case got my interest back in Washington."

"_My _case involves my daughter…agent." I said bitterly.

The dark skin agent sighed, "I apologize, and I know it is a hard time for you. But I am interest in helping you find your daughter and the other children like her."

"Why? The FBI never showed interest before."

"That's because your daughter wasn't taken three times," he pointed out and dropped a large file on my desk. "I had my analyst draw up similar cases like your daughters and she and a boy named Ryan Hunter are the only ones that seem to make it out alive. I am sure your daughter told you that there were other children but…"

"But what?" I asked, quickly interested.

"Xander Preston," He opened the folder and I stared at the picture of a young man with wavy dark hair and pale skin. "Four years ago, the week after he turned eighteen years old, he left home. During the year he stayed in his family home, he became withdrawn inside and outside of the home and school, he talked mostly to his younger brother but nothing about what happened, he stayed in his room a lot using the computer, or he would train."

"What does he have to do with my daughter?"

He pulled out another picture of a girl with black hair and purple highlights and dark makeup but she looked beautiful. "Jaden Evans, she died two years ago in Lake Tahoe from drowning in a lake. But her parents said that she is the best swimmer in her class. She was sixteen years old."

The agent took out another photo of a young man with red hair and freckles. "Last year, nineteen year old Benjamin Carter died in a car crash –lost control of his car and the brakes were broken."

I stared at him confused, "You think someone did it?"

Two more papers fell in front of me. "Two years ago, Lily Martinez died at the age of seventeen from a fire in her apartment. The strange thing was it was her candles that caused it but her windows and doors were nailed shut. She had no way to escape."

"Mateo Lopez died three years ago at the age of twenty one when a burglar broke inside his apartment and stabbed him in the abdomen. Money was taken but not the jewelry or television."

"I am sorry for what happened to those kids but what do they have to do with my daughter's disappearance?"

"I personally interviewed their families or at least, what is left of them." He said, sitting down across from me. "Each of them shared something similar with your daughter –they returned to their homes in the winter of 1999 and have experience in fighting."

"So what are you saying? These kids' deaths aren't accidents? They were planned?" I asked, feeling dread.

"Yes." Agent Martin said. "I can't find the other children that escaped with them and they are in hiding just like Xander and Ryan. But you had contact with Ryan Hunter before."

"Yes. But I haven't seen him in months and I don't know if Bella stayed contact with him."

"I guess there is only one way to find out. These men didn't kill your daughter, Chief Swan for a reason. They could have killed her and you that night but they didn't. I just want to find these other kids, so I can protect them."

I held the file of Xander Preston and wondered where I have seen him before…then it hit me.

_Black is everywhere for the funeral for Renee and Phil. She would've been happy to see her friends here, supporting our daughter. My eyes scanned around, looking for Bella through the crowd, leaving to their cars. How did I lose her so quickly in the crowd? Then, I caught her in the shadows of a large tree talking to a man. They were obviously talking in a hushed conservation but the man's hand wiped a tear away from her face and hugged her. _

_They were in a tight embrace and I could see that Bella was sobbing hard. Dark eyes lifted and his eyes widen, noticing me that I could see him. He pushed Bella gently away and handed her a tissue. He whispered something to my daughter before kissing her on the forehead and walking away._

"_Who was that, kiddo?"_

_She wiped her tears with the tissue the man handed her. "He was…an old friend of mom's." _

Bella knew –knows him! She did have contact with someone in her past but why would she lie to me? Why would she lie to everyone? There has to be a good reason for why she didn't tell me.

"Is something wrong, Chief Swan?" Agent Martin asked me.

"I've seen Xander before at my ex-wife's funeral. He was talking to Bella for a moment." I told him. "She told me he was an old friend of my ex-wife's."

I noticed the agent thinking for a moment. "I need to see your daughter's room right away."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

I'm starting to wish I could go back to my usual routine I had when Special Division captured me.

Victoria allowed me to have my meals with the other recruits but the moment I stepped in; they all stared at me with different emotion of glares. And I noticed that these recruits are closer to my age. I ate alone and ignored everyone. One person even tried to flirt with me but he was very unsuccessful. It got worse when it came to training. It was an excuse for them to try to beat me but it will never work. Most of the recruits are like me with special abilities but they can't use their powers unless necessary.

Now it's day five into this new routine and I'm sitting on the floor watching two male recruits sparring against one another with sticks. I could tell that Carmen, one of the "badass" recruits staring at me with hatred, as I watched the sparring. She obviously loathes me because I beat her in computers, school work, and fighting. But somehow in her little mind, she thinks that Trevor favors me because I am new. She apparently doesn't know that I've known Trevor for years.

Then again, no one knows that I am X-45, the agent that escaped from Special Division five years ago.

I haven't even used my powers yet.

"Isabella, Carmen you two are up." A guard announced.

Carmen's glare turned into a grin as she jumped up off the floor, grabbing her stick. I rolled my eyes and did the same. "Let the best one win," Carmen grinned. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, she is very sure of herself.

Then again, so am I.

Carmen attacked first. She ran to me with full speed with the stick in her hand and I easily dodged the attack to my face. At the same time, she aimed a kick at my stomach but I blocked it with the stick in my hand. Then, I grabbed her stick and twisted myself around her and flipped her over, so she landed on her back. "Looks like you're missing something," I taunted, holding both sticks in my hands. She yelled angrily, running to me again but I moved to the side, watching her fall onto the ground. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you."

She ran at me again but this time, I threw her stick at her and sparred against her like a true fighter. Each attempt she made, I would block but I didn't hit her. I needed to find the right weak spot to attack her, plus she already looks tired. Sweat dripped down from her dark skin and she was breathing heavily. Finally, I kicked her in the chest and swung my body around, using the stick to trip her from behind, and pointed her own stick at her neck. Her dark orbs glared at me with hatred.

"Looks like I win," I said and threw the sticks away to the side and handed her my hand. "Don't worry; you'll beat me…someday."

All of a sudden, Carmen grabbed my hand and pulled me hard to the ground. She went on top of me and punching me as hard as she can at me. I could taste blood in my mouth as she continued angrily punching me in the stomach. "You think you're so special? You're not!" she screamed. But those words hit me hard because Rosalie said that to me once and I told her that no one is special in this world. That is it. I am tired of this girl trying to bring me down for nothing. "You don't know anything about this life!"

I grabbed her fist in my hand and stared at her widen eyes and used my free hand to push her directly across the room. My fingers clutched as I lifted her body up in the air and she stared at me bewildered. "Listen to me right now, Carmen. You shouldn't be jealous over something as stupid like getting better grades or praises from people. It's idiotic and childish."

"You have telekinesis," She gasped.

I couldn't help but smile, "Oh sweetie. I have powers you can't even dream about." I released my hold on her and turned around, noticing everyone's shock expressions. I walked away from the guard, still smiling. "You can tattle on me now, I really don't care.

"Oh and Carmen?" I turned around to see her glaring at me with hatred. "I know more about this life than you will ever know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My name is Isabella but there are people in here that know me as X45." I said and watched her eyes widen once more.

I smirked. "You shouldn't mess with a veteran."

**A/N: Now you know what happened to the other kids and who they are. Also, Xander's last name :) **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	35. Poison and Wine

**Chapter 34**

**Carlisle's POV:**

"How are you doing, darling?" I asked my wife, kissing her hand. We both needed to get out of Alaska, even though I feel bad for leaving the children but Alice insisted we needed to get away and stop worrying about Edward. She's watching over him.

Esme gave me a small smile. "It's been a while since we've connected with the humans. I miss it. But I just want Edward back home." I kissed her hand one more time, knowing how she feels. Edward is her favorite son, even though she would never admit it.

"He will come back home. Once Victoria is gone –"

"But that's the point, Carlisle. What if she isn't? Edward will not stop –a year, a decade, he won't stop until she's dead. He's convinced that Bella will still be in Forks. She won't be and she won't stay eighteen or single." Esme explained. "Bella believes what he said to her and even if he does kill Victoria, I don't believe she will not take him back."

I couldn't help but agree with her. When Edward told me what he said to Bella, I have never been as furious in my life as that day. How could Edward say those words to Bella? After everything she's been through, I could see that she was beginning to trust us and accept us as a family but now…I would not blame her for hating us, for hating Edward. But I shouldn't be able to think like that. Edward is my son…but I was hoping that Bella would become my daughter.

Suddenly, a strong scent of freesia and another scent struck me and I could feel Esme tense up, knowing she smelled it too. It smells so familiar and yet tasteful. There was only one time I felt like this in all my decades of being a vampire. I turned my head to look around through the large crowd, trying to find that familiar face. Esme looked at me confused and sad.

I shook my head, "Perhaps someone brought flowers inside. I mean, it's not like Bella could've traveled all the way here from Forks to be at a medical convention."

Esme smiled sadly, "Of course."

But it would have been nice.

I breathed in the scent; it was vanishing to the elevator. I stretched my head out to see a flash of dark brown enter the elevator but the doors closed before I could see the face. No, Bella can't be here. I'm imagining things and wishing she's here, so she could bring my son back. But maybe, if could use my super hearing…

"_Room service!"_

"_The score is…!"_

"_Tonight on the Disney Channel…" _

"_Ross? Ross, are you in there?" A woman yelled, banging on a door. _

"_Emma, run! Call the police!" A man's voice inside that room yelled. He sounded scared. Suddenly, two gunshots echoed through my hearing and I could hear Emma screaming._

Did I just hear someone get murdered?

"_Target is killed. I repeat target is killed." A man's voice said._

"Carlisle, did you hear…?" Esme asked me, worriedly. I nodded. "We should say something."

The scent came back but it was stronger than before as the wind blew in. I turned my head to see a young couple walking hand in hand to the exit of the hotel room. Her long brown hair turned into curls and I could tell she left it up hours before. Esme and I followed them outside and the security guard started yelling at the couple, telling them to stop but they vanished inside a dark van with tinted windows and drove off quickly.

"Do you think…they were…?" Esme didn't finish.

"I don't know. I don't know….we should return to the children tonight." I told her, shaking my head.

What in the right mind was I thinking that Bella was here and murdered a man?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

"Of all the things you got a reward, it had to be a book." Trevor's voice interrupted me from my current sentence as I lifted my gaze to see him, standing against the wall; his arms crossed his chest with a smile. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. So what thick book are you reading today?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_," I said with a smile and watched him laugh.

"Ironic isn't it?" He questioned as he sat next to me, his head leaning against the headboard. "You were just like the Edmond Dantés. He undergoes a great change in prison and becomes bitter and vengeful as he obsesses over the wrong accusations against him. However, you didn't have any indictments against you."

"_There's bitterness in you and you're letting it consume you."_ Jake's words echoed in my head.

"What makes you think I'm not bitter and vengeful anymore?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

His green eyes stared at me but it felt more like he was peering into my soul. "I know you still are…and so am I because we both want to stop Special Division after what they did to us and our families. But we do have to think of other people like the children trapped in here. There are teenagers, children, and I think toddlers here and in other facilities that Special Division owns in continent. But I don't think you are like Dantés…anymore."

I sighed, closing my book and moved my body to sit across from Trevor, looking at him. "He lost the capacity to feel any emotion other than hatred but he also felt gratitude for those who tried to help him in the past. Edmond moves through the world like an outsider, disconnected from any human contact, and is interested in only fulfilling his mission."

"But it is not until Dantés finds love again that he's able to reconnect to his own humanity and begin to live humanly again." Trevor reminded me.

I scoffed, "Love...what is the point of it? What good came out of it for me? He left me…I started to trust him and he _left_ me. He said I wasn't good enough for him –he played me for _months_ and I thought he loved me." I wiped a fallen tear off my face and stared at Trevor with passion of anger and sadness.

"I never wanted to fall in love but when I did, it made me forget the live I had before. I forgot what it was like to be happy, Trev. But happiness is a mood and it is not permanent. It comes and goes just like people."

Warm fingers curled under my chin, forcing me to look up at Trevor's face. It showed understanding and pain. His fingers cropped softly up my cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, lingering on the curve of my jaw. The last time he did something like that was years ago.

"I would never hurt you, Isabella." He said.

Something struck in me and I pulled myself away, standing up. I turned my body away facing the walls, anywhere but at him. "I've been told that before." I whispered painfully.

How many times has Edward told me that? Alice? Jacob?

"Like I told you before, he was a fool and it will be his regret forever. Besides, you're still young. We both are." He said and I turned around to see him give me a small smile but I could tell he was hiding his anger. Why would he do that? "I think we just forget that sometimes because of this life. We were forced to grow up too early. But you can't regret falling in love, Izzy –it is part of being human and we are human…in a way."

I couldn't help but laugh and hug him on the bed, wrapping my arms around him and feeling his broad shoulders. His head fell on top of my head and I breathed in his scent. He always smelled like rain, rosemary, and strangely metal. His smell hasn't change at all over the years. Trevor cleared his throat, reminding me that I embraced him too long, and pulled away, blushing red. But he laughed.

"I do miss that blush of yours. Anyways, before I forget, after your training you are going to talk to Victoria." He announced. "And do you mind not trying to piss off the recruits."

"It's not my fault that Carmen is jealous of me. But now, I hope everyone gets the point to not to mess with me."

Trevor chuckled, "Trust me, they know. You wouldn't believe the questions they've been giving me the moment I stepped into a room with them. You made quite an impression yesterday."

"Good." I grinned. "That was my intention."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

_You only know what I want you to  
>I know everything you don't want me to<br>Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
>you think your dreams are the same as mine<em>

It's been one month. One month that changed me completely.

The moment I said my goodbyes to Bella, I said my goodbyes to my family, telling them that I am going to hunt Victoria alone. When Alice told me she saw Victoria in her visions with Bella, I grew scared because I could not allow Bella to get hurt again by a vampire. Even though, she did get hurt by one. Me.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>I always will<em>

I promised myself and her that I wouldn't hurt her. But I did. I did hurt her. I saw the indignant hatred and hurt in her eyes when I told her she wasn't good enough for me and those emotions quickly went away to loathing hatred and repugnance. I've seen that hatred before when Bella explained to me what happened to her friend, Zach and it scared me to see that in her. I didn't want that emotion pointed at me but it had to be.

I had to let her go to find Victoria.

But everywhere I went, every town, every city, every country, I follow that redhead vampire and yet, I can never catch up to her. She is one step ahead of me. She left other vampires, newborns, to attack me but she is forgetting I can read minds and I knew they were coming. But no matter what happens, I will always follow her. She will not get Bella.

This is a game to her.

A game I will win.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
>The less I give the more I get back<br>Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
>I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you<em>

I followed her scent all around the world and I wouldn't stop until Alice told me she saw her in Forks. It was unexpected because Alice couldn't get any visions of the redhead for a while. But she told me that she saw her and then, her future went dark again. She went back to Forks…back to my Bella. I returned to my family in Alaska and allowed myself to become a part of them again. I shouldn't have treated my family this way. But it was my burden to bear. I put Bella into this life when I shouldn't have.

I shouldn't have fallen in love with her.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>I always will<em>

But I did. I fell in love with a human and she fell in love with me.

"Edward, can you get those boxes, please?" Esme asked me.

I nodded my head at my adoptive mother and piled a couple of boxes into my embrace and carried them inside our old home. But the scent of freesia hit me like a ton of bricks. I know this scent. I memorized this scent for months. I could hear everyone's thoughts behind me but I couldn't move. The familiar smell….her scent…

Bella was here.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>I always will<em>

She was here….

I could hear someone calling my name but I ignored it, putting the boxes down and following the scent all the way to upstairs. She was in every room except for my old room. Why was she here? Did she not believe me when I said we were leaving? Did she hope I was lying? That thought gave me hope that she doesn't hate me.

"Edward," I turned around to see Jasper giving me a solemn expression. "Her scent is faint, which means she hasn't been in here for a while. But you can smell another scent as well?"

Cold…dog…

"So the wolves have descended," I murmured with bitter. They came to our home _with_ Bella? Does that mean she knows about them?

"Edward, Jasper we have guests downstairs." Esme called out downstairs.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>I always will<em>

We walked downstairs to see and smell the dogs standing outside of the yard but there were only two of them. I remembered one of them being Jacob Black, his long hair gone, replaced with short hair and big muscles like Emmett's and standing next to him, appeared to be a boy younger than him. But his eyes didn't show annoyance or hatred for our kind, but happiness. This boy is too young to bear his ancestors' curse.

"Why did you come back to Forks?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think we have to explain ourselves to you," Rosalie snarled.

"_Wow, Bella was right. The blonde one is feisty."_ The younger one thought.

"Bella told you about us?" I asked and the young one looked at me in shock.

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But yeah she told us about all of you and your…extra abilities."

"So much for keeping it a secret," Rosalie snorted.

"You didn't give me an answer," Jacob said, reminding us on the topic.

"An enemy of ours, a vampire, named Victoria came back to Forks and we believed –"

"She's dead," Jacob interrupted Carlisle with a firm expression on her face. "We killed her days ago." Then he smiled seeing our surprised expressions. "It wasn't easy but we did it. We knew about that redhead bloodsucker from the start. Bella warned us."

"How did she know about Victoria?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Some other bloodsucker told her before we killed him. So she warned us once she learned about our secret though. So now that you know about the leech being dead, you can leave."

Rosalie growled, "I'm not moving again."

"Well too bad."

"Whoa, Jake! Calm down. I'm too young to die, remember?" Seth yelled, pretending to be scared but I could read his thoughts. He doesn't think we're bad people because of what Bella told him about us, that we are vegetarian vampires. "Come on, we found out why they are here and we told them the news, so let's go home."

"Seth, shut up."

"I just want to see Bella and know she is safe." I said.

"_He doesn't know?"_ Both of them thought.

"Know what?" Seth and Jacob looked at each other unsure but suddenly, they blocked their thoughts from me. "If you know something about Bella, please tell me."

"Why do you even care? You broke up with her."

"But she's our friend." Alice said.

Jacob snorted, "Yeah right. If you really were her friend, you would've called or wrote to her about how she is feeling. But nope nothing."

"Did something happen to Bella?" Emmett asked, concerned. "Tell us! What happened?"

Seth looked at us then at Jacob. He sighed sadly, "Bella was kidnapped on New Year's Eve."

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>_

"No, you're lying." I growled angrily.

Jacob stared at me with the same hatred glare I'm giving him, "No I'm not."

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_I always will_

"A human took her; it wasn't a vampire we checked." Jacob continued. "We have reasons to believe it was her captors, mostly because the human scent was unfamiliar. For all we know, they took her alive and she still is."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Bella got injured. Her blood was found in her room, on the stairs, and in the living room. She put up a fight in her room, causing a mess inside." Seth explained. "Charlie's okay…well, physically at least."

"Someone took her…and you let that happened!"

"It was unexpected and why the hell are you blaming this on us? Where were you?" Jacob yelled back. "But then again, why am I asking? You never cared about her. You never loved her."

"_Why were you even with me? To know what it's like to be with a human girl? Or will you only with me because I was the only person whose mind you cannot read? You made me fall for you and I thought you feel the same way!" _

I closed my eyes, trying to push her words out of my head. But my memories are different than any human's. It will always linger and make me remember. What have I done?

"I think we're done here," Jacob said walking away. "Just so you know, we're not the only people who hate you…at least what you've done to Bella. Charlie will _love_ to see you."

"_I will promise to try and stay __**alive**__ for my dad and he is all that matters to me now." _

"Um…" Seth looked at the retreating form of Jacob then back at us. "Jacob is still pissed at you guys for hurting Bella but you can understand right? Anyways, see ya!"

Esme took a step forward but I held my hand up, "Please don't."

And then, I ran.

_Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>Oh I don't love you but I always will<br>Oh I don't love you but I always will  
>I always will<em>

I ran to the same place that I shouldn't have said those words. The words I never wanted to say to the woman I love…the words that broke her heart. I stood in the same spot I was in months ago and I can perfectly see Charlie's house. I thought I knew pain before, but I was wrong.

I was incredibly wrong.

My knees gave out and I let out a grief stricken sob echoed throughout the woods. My hands gripped the brown dirt in anger and pain. It had to be a joke! It has to be. Bella is not gone. She can't be. Wouldn't have I felt her gone? Isn't that love? To feel the one you love vanish from you. It's my fault. If we have stayed, those animals would've never taken her away from the life she wanted to create again.

My world stopped spinning. Everything I have done…everything I have worked on is now gone. _She's_ gone. The focus of my world is…gone. I missed her more than I have ever thought for those four months and I thought I had more time…to see her again. But I will never see her again. What felt worse was the last words I said to her. She believed me when I told her she wasn't good enough for me. She believed me when I didn't love her. She believed my lies.

How could she believe my lies?

"_I promise I __**will**__ forever regret opening up to you, trusting you, and loving you."_

What have I done?

I got off the dirty ground and ran to Bella's old bedroom and saw the destruction lying inside. Jacob was right. It was a human that did this and I could faintly smell Bella's blood in the room. She fought hard. Broken glasses on the floor, her closet messed up, a broken cellphone, and papers and books on the ground. Why did they come back for Bella after all this time?

"I left her room the same…I didn't know what to…" Charlie's voice said downstairs and I could hear two heartbeats in the house. Immediately, I hid outside on top of a tree branch, watching and waiting. Charlie looked the same but more tired and older than before and a tan skin man with dark clothing walked in with him. "I keep thinking it would be a dream but each morning, I open the door and see that it isn't."

The man put his hand on his shoulder, looking sympathetic. "I understand. I have three daughters at home. One of them was taken…but I got her back and I promise, I will get Isabella back home to you."

"Thank you, Agent." Charlie said. I could read the man's thoughts, he is a Special Agent of the FBI and I could see how desperately he wants to help and save the children that were taken around the world, including Bella. "Why do you want to see Bella's room right away? Is something wrong?"

"Your daughter lied to you about Xander Preston, who knows if she was lying about something else?" He said, his eyes scanning the damage in the room.

"You're calling my daughter a liar?"

"Ye–no. I think Isabella lied because if she found out about the four children's death, then she thought she could protect their identities." Agent Martin explained.

"I'm looking for a clue. Any clue in her room that can show me what kind of person she is. For example, I can tell that she is smart because of the books and I notice the straight A's on the refrigerator of last semester. She doesn't have any pictures of friends?"

"_I don't need or want friends!"_ Bella's voice rang loud in my head.

Charlie cleared his throat, "When she first moved here, she convinced herself and me that she didn't need friends. I think after what happened to her mom, she didn't want to get hurt again. But then..."

"Then what?"

"Bella became friends with our best doctors' kids and soon, she began dating his son."

"Let me guess, they broke up."

"He broke up with her in the woods and minutes later, I found out they moved away."

Agent Martin raised an eyebrow at that, _"Why would a boy do that? If he wanted privacy, he could've done it in the house."_ He thought.

"How did she act after that?" he asked.

In Charlie's mind, I could Bella staring off into the distant in her bedroom with an open book on her lap, Bella leaving the house early in the morning and getting back in sweat when he leaves for work, Bella not in her room until the morning.

"She became distant and I don't know how to explain it, but I think she was angry all the time. Maybe I should've said something…" He trailed off, feeling like a bad father. "Her things are missing."

"What type of things are we talking about?"

"Her jewelry but…also her underwear, running shoes, and sweats." Charlie listed off.

Who would want to steal something like that? The Agent thought the same thing.

"I'm going to call my team and have them come over here. These captors obviously knew where Isabella was all this time, which means they've been watching her and waiting for her." Agent Martin explained, feeling angry at that thought of a stalker watching a teen.

He looked under the bed and his eyes widen, taking out a small gun in his hand. "I don't think you knew your daughter as well as you thought, Chief Swan."

"No, Bella would've never own a gun without telling me." Charlie said, surprised and hurt.

"You told me that there are videos of Bradley when he tried to take Bella once and when he did. I need to see them."

"_This girl hid a gun under her bed and lied to her father about knowing Xavier. What else is this girl lying about?"_ The Agent thought.

Immediatley, I ran back to my house to see everyone unpacking their belongings. Esme looked up at me with hope and happy that I returned but she stayed back, noticing my eyes turned coal black. I felt a sense of calmness washed over me and I looked at Jasper.

"The dogs were right. Bella was taken. Charlie didn't clean the room at all. Everything is left the way it was…Bella had a gun under her bed."

"Maybe it isn't hers." Esme said.

I shook my head, "I could see and hear the duct tape underneath it. An FBI agent is helping Charlie with the case…he knows about the break up."

"He will suspect you," Jasper said. "He will suspect all of us."

"Then we should tell him about Bella being here," Rosalie announced, coming down the stairs. "I found hangers in my closet, multiple of them, but only one piece of clothing inside. And it doesn't belong to me. It has Bella's scent all over it. There is also two pairs of heels that match with this dress. I think the dogs were in here."

"You think they took her clothes?" I asked.

"Their scent is all over our room."

"This does belong to Bella," Alice spoke up. "I've seen it in her closet before. Why was it here?"

"There's more. Someone brought a motorcycle in the garage. It looks like it was taken out a few days ago; I can still smell the oil." Rosalie said. "That human was using our house for what purpose?"

I looked at my adoptive brother for help. "Jasper what are you thinking?"

He didn't glance my way but stare at the window in a daze.

"You told me how Bella reacted to your break up. If she felt that way about you, why come to our house and use the empty space? A human wouldn't go near somewhere special that reminded them of their special person after a horrible breakup. The shapeshifters know more than they let on. But I can't help but think," Jasper turned his head toward me, his eyes questioning me. "How well did we really know Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: <strong>

No one came near me during training and I was glad for that but a part of me wasn't. No one came near me because they feared me. I don't know why I felt a pang of sadness crept in me. I shouldn't feel this lonely…they fear me because they know my experience in this place and I am just a mirror of them in the future if they try to escape. Special Division will always find them.

Now, I am sitting patiently on the couch in Victoria's office, feeling very uncomfortable under Noah's presence. He and Victoria sat next to each other, drinking whatever is in cups, and just sit patiently. "Isabella, it is not ladylike to tap your foot like that." Victoria said.

I glared at her, "Why am I here? No, why am I here in the same room as _him_?"

"Now, I understand we still need to rekindle our relationship –" I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest. "But you are back to recruit, which means you are below me and I am your superior. Ah, Trevor it is about time."

I turned my head to see Trevor walking in and he sat down sat next to me, not glancing my way. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble with Carmen…again. And I wonder why." He said, now looking at me with an irate look on his handsome.

But all I did was smile at him. Carmen decided to fight me again except with no powers and I beat her again…and again….and again until she ended up going to the infirmary.

"I would apologize but I wouldn't mean it." I grinned and then, turned my attention back to Victoria and Noah. "Why am I here?"

"We decided to put you in another assignment…overseas for the Valentine weekend." Victoria answered and I cocked an eyebrow. Valentine's Day is in three days.

Why am I here and Trevor…?

Oh no.

Victoria smiled, noticing my reaction. "You and Trevor will be going to Costa Rica as a newlywed couple."

"_What_?" Trevor and I yelled.

"We have a threat we need you two to take care of. They are partners; Bridget and Craig Nelson have been stealing valuable goods from our investors and –"

"You want us to take care of them?" I finished, bitterly for Noah.

But he just smiles, "Yes. Glad you two understand the situation."

"Now wait a second. Noah, Isabella is eighteen years old. No one is going to believe we are married unless they think she's pregnant." Trevor said and I couldn't help nod. "And also, why us? There are other agents who are more than capable of doing this."

"I think Isabella deserves a break but also, she needs to learn about being in the outside world under our control as being our agent in the future." Noah said.

"_Isabella_ is sitting right here!" I yelled, annoyed.

Trevor sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking. "When do we leave?" he ignored my widen eyes, looking at him with shock.

"Tomorrow morning, in first class" Victoria smiled. "I already have your luggage ready for you, Isabella and your clothes for the plane are already in your room. See you tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Wilson."

I gave her a half smile and walked out of the room behind Trevor. The one thing I do remember hating about Victoria was her sense of fashion. She and Alice would've gotten along with each other wonderfully. I'm going on a mission with Trevor…as his wife. All of a sudden, Trevor pushed me inside my room and locking the door behind me.

"Why did you agree with the mission, Trevor?"

"It's not that bad…"

"We are going as a couple –a newlywed couple. You do know what newlyweds do…on a honeymoon?" I asked him. "If we are going to follow these people, they are going to have to trust us quickly and last time, I checked relationships aren't my forte!"

Trevor sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, "This isn't going to be like any other mission or relationship you've been through. It's me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

He grinned like a child getting a new toy and kissed me on the forehead but let his lips linger longer until he started kissing my nose, my cheeks, and my jaw. I couldn't help but gasp at his touches on my skin.

"Then don't worry. Consider it a vacation out of this hell hole." I felt his touch vanish and felt heat rise up in my cheeks. "See you tomorrow morning…Mrs. Wilson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! I updated a day after another chapter. I think that's a new record for this story. Anyways, thank you so much for your comments about Bella being different than other stories you've read and I really appreciate that. You have no idea! **

**Now the Cullens are back and vampire Victoria is now dead, so I got rid of her and the Cullens found out about the motorcylce...but don't worry, I will explain what happened with the other clothes. Also, they don't know about her weapons and money in Alice and Jasper's room...so there are a lot of surprises left!**

**Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Song is "Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars. I think the song suits Edward's POV perfectly.**


	36. Investigating Isabella Marie Swan

**Chapter 35**

**Bella's POV:**

_I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the flowers and the wilderness into one, and stared up at the sunny sky. I felt a touch on my cheek and turned my head to see Edward, lying next to me, his body sparkling under the sunlight and smiling at me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then my nose, down to my lips. I gasped at the intensity of the kiss but I'm not complaining. I don't remember the last time he kissed me like that. _

"_Bella, I don't love you." He breathed against my lips. I pulled away, staring at him wide eyed and confused but notice his golden eyes vanished, replaced with coal black. His smile went wide, almost like a cat. "The truth is I never loved you. How can I love a mere human like you?"_

"_I…" Suddenly, I heard someone else calling my name but I couldn't see them and the sun was vanishing because of the dark clouds coming towards it. _

_No! _

_I want the sunlight and the warmth against sun again. The beauty of the meadow slowly disappearing and I whirled around to see Trevor standing in the middle of dark haired Victoria, smirking, and Noah holding at gunpoint at Trevor's head. _

"_You need to make a choice, Isabella." Noah said. "Him or that so called normal life you've been living in?" _

_Make a choice? _

"_Let him go, please." _

"_You fell in love with civilian." Victoria said, cocking her head to the side and I turned around to see Edward grinning like an animal. "You broke the rules and for that, consequences are made." _

_I cried out, watching as Trevor fall on his face on the ground, blood coming out of his head, similar to how Phil died. No…my knees fell down, tears bursting out, staring at his lifeless form. Then, bodies lined up after him…my dad, Angela, Ben, Xavier, Ryan, Jacob, Seth…everyone I've contacted for the past year and half, are dead on the ground. They've killed them! _

"_How can I possible love you?" Edward questioned, taunting me as his black eyes dancing with amusement. "You're weak…and a liar. No one will love you –no one loves a murderer. Who would love someone that would end up dead in the end?" He took a step forward and put his hands around my neck, his fingers caressing my cheek. "When a person learns to love, they must bear the risk of hatred." He grinned once more as he opened his mouth, forcing me to lift my neck up– _

I sat up straight in my bed, gasping for air in cold sweat. My eyes scanned around the unfamiliar surroundings. The room is big…too big and so is the bed I'm lying on. I turned my head to see a half-naked man with an angel tattoo on his back shoulder on the balcony. Then it hit me. I'm in Costa Rica with Trevor, posing as a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. I got off the wide bed, putting my hair into a high bun and walked outside in the steamy heat.

Trevor turned his head, sensing my presence and handed me a water bottle. "I forgot what it was like to be in the sun." I said, taking a sip. "The sun probably shows up at least once a month in Forks."

"We'll be here for about a week so you can get a tan easily." Trevor joked and I pushed him away playfully, trying not to smile.

"So his name is Edward."

I froze in my spot, wondering how in the world Trevor knew his name. I haven't told anyone his name, not even Xander. The only person who knows is Ryan.

"I forgot how much you talk during your sleep."

"Are you mad?"

He looked at me confused. "Why would I be mad at you, Izzy? You fell in love with a guy and he ended up breaking your heart. The only person I'm mad at is…Edward. Besides, what I felt for you years ago was probably not love."

Ouch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Trevor chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was…I was a hormonal nineteen year old, Izzy and you were the only girl who didn't want or need anything for me. It was wrong of me to have felt that way about a thirteen year old."

"So you're saying what I felt wasn't love?"

He turned his head and I saw a dark glare in his green eyes. "You tell me. What did you felt for me five years ago?"

I looked back at the sparkling ocean and the trees anywhere but at Trevor's face and sighed. Why did Victoria and Noah put us together on this mission? It was inappropriate and hard. Was this a way to show us what would have happen if I didn't escape? Could I have been with Trevor…as his girlfriend? I shook my head and walked away but stopped in front of the glass door.

"I was thirteen years old and naïve. But I know what I felt. It was love." I said, not looking at him. I don't think I can say these words if I look at his face and the emotion in his eyes. "My dad told me that there's no love like the first and that feeling I had with you…was more wonderful than I have ever imagined."

I walked inside and grabbed my bag before going inside the white bathroom. My face looked flushed and my hair looks almost like a haystack in the mirror. My lips look swollen. We had to kiss a lot in the airport to show people we are a happy couple but it felt so awkward and demanding. But the kiss was anything but…it was passionate and –no, I shouldn't be thinking like this! I turned on the water, trying to steady my heart beating.

I cannot develop feelings for anyone right now.

I need to focus on the task at hand.

"Hey, we're meeting them downstairs for lunch." Trevor yelled. "So don't take too long in the shower!"

I rolled my eyes, meeting meant stalking them. All that money the Nelson couple stole from their investors obviously helped pay for a grand and beautiful hotel like this. I turned on my shower, but looked around; making sure Trevor is not around. Unfortunately, there is a light blue glass wall, between the bedroom and bathroom, meaning you can tell who is taking a shower. If Trevor is looking, I will not to hesitate to shoot him. And I, of course, will be outside if he is in the shower.

After my nice shower, I changed into strapless sparkling brown dress; it was loose and comfortable, and put moose in my wet hair to make it look wavy. Trevor put on a white see through shirt with brown pants and I couldn't believe how young he looks without the suit on. He looks very handsome.

"Don't forget your ring, Colleen." Trevor smirked, handing me the engagement and wedding ring. The engagement ring was gold and beautiful yet simple but the wedding ring was a diamond ring. I could easily punch someone out with this ring. "Victoria went a little bit overboard on the rings but it looks dashing on you."

"Thank you…Keith." I smiled and held out my hand. "Let's pretend we're married. But if you bit me in the ear one more time, I'm going to cut your balls off."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

I held the dark purple dress in my Rosalie and Emmett's room, feeling like I am inhaling the scent with my life. Nothing is making sense anymore. Carlisle and Esme explained to us what happened at the medical convention they went several days ago and Carlisle could've sworn he smelled Bella. But that's impossible. Why would her captors take her to an expensive hotel with witnesses? But the medical convention was in New York. Could she be that far away?

"Hey bro," Emmett said, stepping inside the room and sat down on the bed. All of our belongings are already moved in, including Rosalie's clothes in her closet. But Bella's scent still lingers around. "Don't worry, we will get her back."

"We can't leave Forks, Emmett. People already spotted the moving trucks and Carlisle in town. I wouldn't be surprise if Agent Martin suspects us." I told him.

"But why would he? Would he think we had anything to do with it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I won't know until I meet him and get in his head. But I can't help but think –"

"That's new," Emmett snorted and I glared at him. He mockingly lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I can't help but think Jasper is right. How well do we really know Bella? She only told us little things."

"Yeah but can you blame her? She has trust issues, Eddie." He said but I ignored the horrid nickname. "But…I do think she was starting to trust us in the end and when you broke up with her, everything she felt for us including for you vanished the second you broke up with her."

"Replacing it with hatred and pain," I finished for him.

_"Man this house is huge,"_ A man's thought came from the outside of our home and I recognized his voice.

"Charlie and Special Agent Martin are outside," I told my brother and he nodded his head to get Rosalie while I get everyone else downstairs.

"_I surely hope they don't think we have anything to do with Bella's disappearance,"_ Esme thought, worriedly.

"They don't but the FBI agent believes we know something that Charlie doesn't." I answered for her and she patted my cheek with a sad smile.

The doorbell rang and Esme walked forward to open the door. "Charlie, we're going to leave the house to go see you when we heard the news. Please come in."

"Thank you," Charlie said and his eyes caught me standing next to my brothers. And I can finally see inside his head. I can see Bella sitting down across the table from him, wearing the same clothes she wore when I took her to play baseball with us, before James.

"_Dad, I'm going to be honest with you. I can't explain what is going on with me and Edward but it…I don't remember ever being this happy and comfortable in my life. I've liked Edward for a while, dad because in a sense he can read me –he understands who I am and he doesn't judge me. And I don't judge him. I can't explain what I feel for him because it is so –"_

_"Different,"_ _Charlie interrupted her._

"_And he took that happiness away with him,"_ Charlie thought bitterly. I don't blame him for hating me after what I did to Bella. If only he knew I was protecting her.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Special Agent Martin from the FBI. He is here for Bella's disappearance." Charlie introduced the agent.

"_Beautiful people,"_ He commented on my parents then look at each of us. _"Beautiful children –it has to be genetics or something." _

"Welcome. These are our children: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

"_Ah, the famous Edward Cullen,"_ He thought. _"He looks like a brooding heartbreaker."_

I've been called worse but never heard that before in all my years.

"I know all of you have been home since this morning and want to get comfortable right away but I have a few questions to ask you." Agent Martin said. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask all of you together."

"_This is such a waste of time,"_ Rosalie thought. I snarled at my sister but she just rolled her eyes. _"You can get snappy with me all you want, Edward but it doesn't change anything. Bella's been missing for a month and __**now**__, the FBI is getting involved?" _

"My first question would be how did all of you become friends with Isabella?"

"Bella," I automatically said.

He glanced my way, confused but slowly understands why I said her nickname. "How did you become friends with _Bella_? From what Chief Swan told me, she didn't want any friends to begin with. So please explain."

"I gave her a ride home," I said, remembering that day. "Her truck got hit from another car at school and I thought she would want a ride from a teenager rather than her father."

"Saving her the humiliation?" He questioned but I just smiled and nodded my head. "What did you learn from Bella in the car?"

"Her parents were murdered in front of her by a burglar," Rosalie said before I could. "Obviously that wasn't the full truth. A couple of days later, Emmett and I gave her a ride home and she started explaining to us why it would be a bad idea to date our brother."

"She said no matter what relationship you are in, someone always gets too emotionally attached and that would be the person that would end up getting hurt." Emmett finished and glanced my way with sympathy.

_"__Sorry bro."_

"Then I asked her to come over to a sleepover." Alice pitched in, happily.

The agent raised his eyebrow, amused and in his thoughts, I could see his three daughters. He turned to Charlie, "And that would be the same time that Bradley and an unknown person nearly destroyed Bella's bedroom?"

"Correct."

"Bella didn't want to make any friends because she was afraid of losing them." Carlisle spoke up. "I think she would rather lose them alive rather than them being dead."

"I can relate to that," Agent Martin commented. "Did she mention anything about her past?"

I thought back for a moment and remembered the day she decided to ditch with me during the blood testing. "She told me that originally there were supposed to be fourteen children to escape that winter. Three of them died and she watched the fourth one, Zach, die in front of her. I don't think she's ever gotten over that."

He took a deep breath and in his thoughts, I could see the many images of dead children he has come across, wondering if they are those children. His eyes then turned to me. "Edward, you dated her and obviously spent more time with her than anyone. Didn't you ever want to ask her questions about her past and what happened?"

"Of course," I answered.

"But?"

"I pressured her because she was having nightmares when she slept over here one night and she didn't talk to me or any of my siblings for the rest of the day." I explained to him. "But I was worried, Agent Martin. She has nightmares every night and never talks about them. She was hesitant about what she was going to say next but it was never the truth."

_"Just like Xander Preston and the others,"_ he thought. He nodded and stood up. "Thank you that's all. If there is anything else, I will call you."

"Agent," Alice spoke up, standing up. He and Charlie turned around. "Bella is a fighter. She doesn't give up."

_"There's a meaning in her words…I'm sure of it."_ Agent Martin thought as he stared at my pixie sister. He nodded his head and walked out of the house without another word.

"Well, that evidently went well, don't you think?" questioned Rosalie, looking bored.

"We were telling the truth, Rosalie." Esme said. "And we did just that. I just hope that it's enough."

"But he will come back," Jasper spoke up. "He's curious about us and he knows we are hiding something about Bella…maybe something we never took into consideration."

"And now we are back to: 'how well do we really know Bella?'" Rosalie said, mocking Jasper's voice from hours earlier.

"Rosalie, that's enough. This is serious. Who knows what happened to Bella in the past month?" questioned Carlisle.

"You of all people should understand what it's like to be taken from your own free will." I commented and got a hated glare in return. She walked past me, walking up the stairs.

Emmett groaned, "Thanks brother. You sure make things better." He mockingly said, following his wife.

"Edward, you are going to apologize to your sister later." Esme warned me in her threatening yet motherly tone. "But first, you and Alice are going to help me finish with the living room."  
>"Yes mom."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

"Jasper, be careful." Alice whispered to me before kissing me gently on the lips.

She knows I need to do this.

It was almost nightfall and Charlie will probably still be at the police station with the FBI agent. It was better I do this now when everyone is out of the house. I stepped outside of our home and ran in the forest to find myself in Bella's room. Edward wasn't lying that the mess and the smell of faint blood is still here.

There has to be something missing that can help me figure out where Bella is now. Unfortunately, we cannot leave Forks now that the agent is here but that doesn't mean our contacts around the world cannot help us out. This human did a lot of destruction and it enrages me knowing that Bella fought her hardest but it wasn't enough and he injured her. Edward told me what was missing and I can't help but think are they planning to keep Bella alive? That is worse than death.

"_And how would you know how I feel, Jasper Hale?"_

My eyes caught the photos of her mother and stepfather broken on the floor, along with a small amount of blood –Bella's blood.

"_The past does change you into becoming something you never though you would be. But there is something else…the present overcomes the past. You just have to believe it."_

Carefully, I went through her desk, hoping that there is a clue of her disappearance or maybe I am just looking for a clue to what she's been hiding. I still have the paperwork of those criminals with me and I haven't told anyone. But I wouldn't be surprise if Alice saw it in her vision or noticed it over the last few months. I bend down and my eyes widen to see a gun taped underneath the desk and a dagger underneath the chair.

"_I don't believe in anything anymore. The past will always haunt me, no matter where I go."_

I don't know if I should touch it or not because I don't know if the FBI has gone through every part of the room. Was Bella really paranoid? But deep down, I knew she wasn't. Bradley came for her and in the end, an innocent little girl died. Ryan was almost killed by James because of his game for Bella. Suddenly, I stood up, smelling the scent of wet dog in the room.

"Why are you in here?" Jacob asked me. I turned around to see that he is fully clothed with his arms folded across his chest, feeling and looking angry and disgusted.

"I want to help."

"I think you and your family helped enough." He growled. "Now get out."

"You hate us for obvious reasons but whether you believe it or not, we do care about Bella. _I_ care about Bella. She brought happiness in our lives and we forgot what it was like to be human…to be around with a human." I explained to him.

"If you cared about her so much, why didn't you say your goodbyes?"

I looked away, ashamed. "I thought she hated me for what I did to her on her birthday."

Jacob scoffed, "She never hated you. Bella understood your diet problems." He moved into a comfortable position against the door. He's sad and angry but not as angry to transform. "She thought you were her friends, not cowards." His dark eyes glanced up at my shock expression. "You could've warned her so she could've been more prepared."

"We couldn't because of –"

"Because of your brother –Edward," He growled. "The last time Bella wasn't prepared was the day Maggie died in the hospital. She hates surprises and hates being unprepared. What you and your family did to her wasn't fair and it wasn't right. That shows me you're nothing but a family of cowards, who couldn't say their goodbyes to a simple human."

"Bella wasn't simple or plain."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I know that but did you or your family?"

"Does she hate Edward?"

"Not as much as she hates her captors. Now that's saying something." Jacob commented.

"You were in our house," I said changing the subject. "Don't deny it because your scent is all over Rosalie's closet. You left a dress behind. Why was Bella in our house? Or maybe the more important question is what the reason was?"

"Maybe she needed more space," Jacob shrugged as his eyes glanced around the destroyed bedroom. "I grew up with two sisters and I can tell you this, I will never understand women and their clothes."

"You're lying." I said and he looked at me in shock. "You know why she left her clothes in our home."

"That doesn't mean I will tell the truth to the likes of you."

"And the police? I think they will be interested as to why Bella was using our house for more reasons than closet space. You knew Bella."

"No, I _know_ her. You're talking in past tense –Bella is not dead." Jacob said, shaking in anger. "Your leech of a brother was in this room and knew about the gun under her bed. And you just saw two more weapons in hiding. Bella never gives up from a fight especially if it's threatening the life of her dad. She's not dead."

I stared at his facial expression, looking for something that can help me. And I think it did. "She told you of her past." It wasn't a question.

"She didn't have a choice. She was going to tell you and your family, even after the birthday party, but all of you were ignoring her." Jacob explained to me. "She was even going to tell Edward but he broke up with her first."

My eyes widen in shock. Bella trusted us and she was going to tell us the truth even after what I tried to do to her on her birthday. She found people she could rely on…only we ended up shattering her dream of telling the truth. If we did say goodbye to her before Edward could, would she still have told us the truth? If that paper cut didn't happen, would she still tell us the truth?

"You can't think of the 'what if's'. It doesn't do any good." Jacob whispered. "The only thing you can do is help the FBI and tell them the truth. You can't live Forks and search for her. She could be anywhere by now."

"That doesn't mean we give up."

"Who says I'm giving up? I have faith in her. I've watched her for three months fighting so hard to not…" Jacob stopped talking and took a deep breath. "The pack and I are not giving up."

"Neither are we. We have friends in high places that can help us. I am not letting Edward go through an eternity of self-indulgence for what he said to Bella. He loves her, he still cares about her. I don't care if you believe me or not. It all depends if Bella does."

We both turned our heads to hear a car entering inside the driveway. "Charlie's home," Jacob said. "I don't know about you but I'm sneaking out through his window." Without another word, Jacob left and entered inside Charlie's room.

I was about to leave to until I remembered seeing another folder underneath her desk. Quickly, I grabbed it and left the house as Charlie entered inside. I came back to the living room to find Rosalie sitting in the living room watching TV.

"I thought you were going out." I said to my sister.

She didn't glance my way, "I didn't want to go out with our ominous brother of ours. Where were you?"

"I went to see Bella's room," That caught her attention. Even if she doesn't show it, I know Rosalie cares about Bella in her own way and she doesn't want anything to happen to her. She doesn't want Bella to share the same fate she did as her last night as a human. "Agent Martin found one gun under her bed but I found a gun and a knife underneath her desk and chair."

"She was prepared for whatever was going to happen to her. But why didn't she use it that night?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she didn't have the time. But –" I didn't say another word. I haven't told anyone about the other folder I found in Bella's room months ago and I found a new one. I can't trust Rosalie for not saying anything. She can keep a secret but not for long from Emmett.

Rosalie glanced my way, confused. "But what, Jazz?"

"I just want to know what happened in that room….if Bella was scared or not." I said instead.

"She probably was," Rosalie said, looking back at the TV. "Girls like her don't show emotions like fear to anyone."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her and decided to go back to the bedroom I share with Alice. I sat down on the bed and emptied the folder out. The last folder has newspaper clippings and photos of ex-criminals but this one has a composition book with lists of dates and times of kidnappings taking place from…a month after Bella moved to Forks to December. Newspaper clippings attached to it and things from the internet and her handwriting as little notes. Then, on the last page was just her handwriting.

_"Do people have a purpose when they are born? When we are born into a new world, does that mean we have an important duty?" _

I repeated those words in my head many times but can't understand what it means.

Bella, what are you trying to say? I need another clue to help finding you and figuring out who you really are. What secrets were you hiding from us?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

"I am so glad to see a bed!" I yelled happily as I jumped onto the huge bed and lay down.

Trevor chuckled, "That makes two of us." I lifted my head to watch him take off his short and change into a white tee. We spent hours with the couple and already could tell that they are passionate with one another. It felt like we were dealing with Mr. and Mrs. Smith from that movie. "I'm going to the market to get some food. Do you want anything?"

"Strawberries and grapes," I said, smiling.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss. Swan?"

I scoffed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught grinning. "Get out of here."

"I'll be back!" Trevor laughed as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed deeply as I felt the cool breeze enter the room through the window and lifted my hand to stare at the rings in my finger. Even though I am wondering, I've always wondered what it would be like to be married to someone till death and wake up to see that person every morning and sleep with him at night. Bridget and Craig have known each other for four years and have been married for only a year but the way they are with one another, it reminds me of Rosalie and Emmett.

Our cover story was that we've known each other since high school but nothing could've happened. When we first met, he was a senior and I was a sophomore and all we can do was innocently flirt with each other. Then he spotted me in college years later and we started out as friends. But I was in a relationship with my high school boyfriend. I wanted to kill Victoria after I learned what the background story was because it felt…it didn't sound right to me and I didn't like it.

"_So you started out as friends but you ended up falling in love with her?" Craig questioned Trevor at dinner. _

"_Yes and I didn't want that to happen. But I did…I fell in love with Colleen." Trevor said, smiling down at me as he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I finally understood what true love meant…love meant you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_

_I wanted to roll my eyes because he took that quote from Nicolas Sparks but the way he's looking at me with those intense green eyes. It was real. _

I shook my head, not wanting to overthink about dinner right now. It's not like Trevor could develop feelings for me over a month. And I can't have feelings for him. I turned my head to see a disposable phone in Trevor's bag and realized it was the same phone we used when I was in Forks. Immediately, I grabbed it and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _There was a moment of silence until I heard a pitch breath. _"Bella, is that you?"_

"How's my favorite shapeshifter?" I asked, smiling as I sat down on the bed.

"_Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine. I'm…on a mission." I said, trying to find the right words to describe the situation I am in. "I don't have much time but I need to know how my dad is? Is he okay?"

"_He's alive. Bells, the FBI are here."_ I gasped surprised as I held the phone, clutching it with anger. _"Don't worry, Seth and I took your clothes out of the Cullen's house but we didn't have time to get your weapons or money."_

"Jake, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"_Victoria is dead."_ He finally said and I sighed happily. One vampire is officially out of my life and I don't have to worry about. _"Bella, are you coming back?"_

"I...I can't, Jacob. We have a lot of work to do to finish Special Division. But I need answers first." I explained to him. "Is there anything else I need to know about?" There was no noise except for Jacob's breathing. "Jake?"

"_No, there's nothing else going around. Be careful, Bells."_

I couldn't help but smirk, "I always am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The quote from Nicholas Spark is from his book, Dear John.**

**And bad Jacob for lying to Bella...**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	37. Almost Breaking Point

**Chapter 36**

**Bella's POV:**

I can't sleep.

Each night, I wake up from another nightmare with Edward in it and I feel like I want to scream out of frustration because I don't want to remember him. But I do remember him. I remember how we first met, the first conservation, the first date, and the first kiss. He is in the back of mind and I just wish he wasn't. I turned my head around, watching as Trevor sleep on his stomach on his side of the bed without his shirt on. His face looks so carefree without any worry lines. I shook my head, smiling wondering how he put up with me over the last few days.

The cool breeze swept around me in the early morning and I felt more relax in this place than ever as I lay down on the hammock. I stared at the rings on my finger and wondered what it would be like to be married. I never thought of marriage and children over the years because my mission is to destroy Special Division with Noah and Victoria in it but the wonder of having children in a big house with a yard outside…it sounds like a dream, one that is far within my reach.

"Mama…" I heard Trevor moaned and I got off the hammock to see him clutching the sheets with his hands and the look on his face is telling that he is in pain. "Papa…run…Connor –_**no**_!"

Quickly, I ran to the large bed and calmed Trevor down but he was still crying. I started to shake him, trying to wake him up but all of sudden; his hands went to my neck, choking me. His green eyes showed me anger but I could see that he is still dreaming.

"Tre –" I tried to say his name but the lack of oxygen wasn't helping me. I put my hands on his arms and zapped him, causing his grip to let go of me. I gasped for air on the cold floor, feeling the world spin around me.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry!" Trevor cried as he helped me off the floor and onto the bed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to…I never wanted to hurt you." He handed me water and I took gulps of it, watching his green eyes turn into sadness. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I put the glass down and put my hands on Trevor's shoulders. "Hey, look at me. Trevor, _look at me_." I commanded and stared at his beautiful green eyes. "It was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me. It's not your fault that you were having a bad nightmare."

"More like a bad memory," He whispered.

My finger carefully caresses his cheek with my thumb as I continued to look at him. I keep forgetting that Trevor has suffered more than me because he stayed with Special Division for more than decade and he never complained.

"Do you want to…talk about it?" I asked quietly. He never told me of his past, only that his family moved to Boston for a new life but years later, he watched Special Division agents murdered them in front of him.

Trevor shook his head and cleared this throat, grabbing my hands and pushing me away. He stood up, forcing me to lift my head up.

I hate the fact that he is so tall. Why are guys always taller than girls? It's not fair.

"It's still early and the targets want to meet us at dinner tonight. You should get plenty of rest. Tonight is the night."

I sighed sadly, hearing the words 'target' and 'night'. Trevor is treating them as objects and not people. He's in that mode of an assassin just like me before a kill. But I know that he is avoiding talking about his emotions and his past. Trevor is a great listener but doesn't talk about himself. I bet Victoria hates that if Trevor is still dodging her psychological questions after all these years.

"I already went into their rooms and took the numbers from Noah's investors. So when we do the kill, we don't have to worry about money or why they were killed." Trevor continued to explain. "We should do it after dinner in their hotel room."

"I couldn't sleep earlier," I said, getting up and getting my swimsuit from my luggage. I don't want to talk about tonight or anything that has to do with Special Division. "Do you want to…walk on the beach with me?" I asked, feeling a blush coming up on me. I feel like I'm asking him out on a date.

Trevor turned his head, surprised but notices a smile grow on his handsome face. "Yeah sure," He shrugged, pretending to sound bored. But I knew he was going to enjoy the walk with me. He can block his emotions from Noah and Victoria but not from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

Alice and I came home with a surprise or at least, I did. Alice's been blocking me from her mind for the last few days and I don't say I blame her. I've been acting aggressive with everyone because I can't leave this town without the FBI getting suspicion. But we came home after school to see Agent Martin with four more people in our house, setting up their laptops and phones inside our home.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked him.

"The investigation isn't getting any privacy at the police station so I allowed them to use our home." Carlisle told me, pulling us aside from the center of the room.

"_We can help them Edward and in return help us."_ Carlisle thought.

"Edward, Alice I would like you meet Agent Chase and she is going to help me speed the search for Bella." He said and I noticed a blonde female sitting next to Charlie.

"_These kids are not normal. Nobody is that beautiful."_ She thought, jealously.

"It's nice to meet you. Edward, how long have you and Bella been dating?" She asked me.

"Seven months," I told her.

"And during that time with her, did you learn that she owns a gun?"

"No."

"But you knew that she has fighting experience. Did she ever tell you how?"

"She and her mother took classes in Phoenix. Agent, how are these questions going to help find Bella?" I asked.

Agent Chase and Martin looked at each other, worriedly. "Someone sent us a package with video tapes contained inside. Charlie, you told me that you had a video camera on the night of Bella's disappearance but you couldn't find the tape, right? May I?" He asked Carlisle and put in a DVD inside the laptop that is contacted with the television.

We could see Charlie holding the camera and showing us the living room with the television on. Then, we could hear Bella's voice in the background and the camera went to her and I couldn't help but gasp. She wore a golden dress that hung to her every curve, showing that she is a woman with her long hair up, matching with her smokey eye makeup. She looked gorgeous.

"_Okay, in a few years Bella, you will see that deciding which necklace matches with a dress does not matter."_

She rolled her eyes and laughed mockingly_, "Unfortunately you are not a woman and girls in this town are cruel about girls who do not know much about fashion."_

"_You know fashion."_

"_Apparently not, so choose?"_

"_Bella!" _

I wanted to smile, hearing her laughter again but reminded myself that I couldn't show this emotion. I couldn't let the agents see how guilty I felt for breaking her heart. But I did want to growl in anger, hearing Mike Newton's name come up. If he tried to touch her while I was gone…

"_Hey dad. You look very handsome for a guy your age."_

"_Thanks Bells…wait a second, hey!" _

Bella's laughter echoed in the room and minutes later, Charlie's body fell onto the ground with broken glass from a lamp near him. I turned my head to see Charlie glaring at the television angrily as he wished he wasn't unconscious during that time. Two men walked past him with robbery masks covering their faces.

"_That was easy,"_ one of them commented.

"_Dad?"_

"_That's the girl –hide."_ The other ordered.

Bella ran downstairs to her fallen father and dialed a number on the phone with a dagger in her other hand. She owns a dagger too?

"She dialed 911," Agent Chase mumbled.

Esme put her hand on top of mine as we watched one of the men punch Bella across the face and pulled her away from the stairs. She was fighting hard just like at the mall but there were no witness around to see it during that time

"_No, wait! He wants her alive." _The one without the gun spoke.

"_He never said she could fight." _He growled angrily.

"_Who sent you here?" _She asked.

"_Shut up!" _The one with the gun yelled.

Bella glared at him_, "I don't like being told what to do."_ And we hear a scream of pain.

"What happened?" Agent Martin asked. "Did she stab him on the leg?"

"If she did, we can't see it," commented Agent Chase.

"_Now, Isabella hasn't anyone told you not to play with toys?" _A voice mockingly asked behind the camera. The look of fear and shock showed on her beautiful face._ "Look at you; five years ago I was in front of a young girl but __**now,**__ a woman."_

"_Don't you go near him!" _

"_I never came here for him…but for you, Isabella." _He just laughed as Bella ran up the stairs. He covered his face just like the other men but from the way he stands, I could tell he is the leader. _"Stay here and don't kill the dad. He lives."_

The men started fixing the focus of the camera and started talking nonsense about how money they were going to get paid. But the noises of grunting and glass breaking caused me to worry. Was Bella badly injured? Minutes passed once more and the men focused on the noise coming downstairs and I see Bella leaning against the railing of the stairs with cuts and blood on her. She tried to hit the men behind her and he punched her at the chest, causing her to fall down the stairs.

"_Dad!"_ She croaked and coughed out blood as she tried to crawl to Charlie. _"Dad! Dad, please wake up! Please!"_ She pleaded out, crying and we did nothing but watch as the man grabbed her from behind and injected something in her at the side of the neck.

"_You never told us that she can fight!"_ One of them yelled.

The leader pulled Bella's body off the floor and onto his shoulder, _"Did it matter?"_

"_She could've killed us!" _

"_But she didn't. Let's go so I can deliver you your reward."_ And the camera stopped playing.

"That's it? Those men took my daughter!" Charlie yelled.

"Chief Swan, we understand how emotional you are feeling right now but we still have evidence on what happened." Agent Martin said, trying to console him. "Those two men don't know about Bella, meaning they were paid to be at your home."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"There's another one," Agent Chase said. "There's a note on it: '_Revenge is a confession of pain_._'_"

"Play the video," Agent Martin demanded.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Alice voiced her opinion.

The screen is black but then, it goes to Bella's bedroom with her in front of her laptop, with her hair down and messed up from the fight downstairs. But she is on the phone. _"You and I both know I cannot take him down alone. And you know that I have to fight him no matter what. Please do this."_ She pleaded and then smashed her phone on the floor.

"Why did she do that?" Emmett asked as her bedroom door slammed opened with the leader stepping inside.

Agent Martin's eyes widened with surprise. "She knew that she was going to be taken no matter what…she _knew_ that they were going to search her phone if she is contacted with anyone they know. _She_…_knew_…what was going to happen to her."

"_If you are going to take me back, I am going to die trying to make sure that does not happen."_

"_My orders were to bring you back alive." _

Bella's brown eyes went to the laptop, but it felt like she was staring at us with fear. She looked back at the man, her fingers shaking. _"Do you always have to listen to orders?"_

"_Someone has to." _

"_You always were his little bitch."_ She dodged at the punch he sent at her. "_Did I hurt your feelings?"_

Bella and this man were fighting each other with great impact but I could see the pain in Bella's face as she tried to dodge his attacks. This man, whoever he is, has more fighting experience than she does and she knows that. She tried to get his gun but he twisted around to push her against the wall as her books fell from the shelf. She hits again but he dodges her attack by throwing her to the bed and choking her with his hands.

Esme held my hand tighter as she continued to fight her way of escaping from him but when I saw her head smashed against the glass window and her on the ground. I found her in Phoenix lying in her blood on the floor with James about to kill her. Did Bella know this? Did she wish I could come to her rescue?

"_Do you want to die so badly?"_

"_I rather die than go back to that place." _

"_My orders were to bring you alive, whatever needs necessary."_ The man said and pointed his gun at her but I sighed of relief when she moved herself from getting shot and continued on fighting him_. _

_"I forgot how stubborn you can be."_ She walked away, her hand over her bleeding wound, and that was the end of the video.

"That's it?" Charlie asked, angrily.

"No there's something else. Whoever taped this video obviously cut an important portion of it out because she was on the ground." The male agent said as angrily as Charlie. "I want to know who taped this! I want to know who Bella was talking to, people!"

"I doubt that someone taught her Krav Maga and Kali in Phoenix." Agent Chase commented. "Those fighting styles take at least someone from the military to teach someone like Bella."

"The question is who taught her?" Agent Martin questioned. "I want to see any video surveillance of that type of fighting and a report of criminals that have been reported dead in the last seven to eight months. There is a connection and I want to know what it is! This connection can bring us closer to finding Isabella!"

"Sir," A female agent spoke up, glancing at us for a moment as she held a brown leather journal in her hand. "I've been looking through Isabella's journal and…strange."

"Strange?"

"Teenage girls who keep journals usually write about their day and how they are feeling but she doesn't write that. It's either quotes by other people or herself about how she feels and she drew little symbols on each page." She explained and in a glimpse of her mind, I can see Bella's handwriting on each page she has read. "That quote from the note –she wrote that about a month or so after she moved to Forks."

"You don't think she wrote about us, do you?" Rosalie whispered within our hearing range.

"The agent said she wrote quotes about her feelings. I doubt she wrote about us and our secret." Jasper said. "I need to read it."

"No, it's too risky." Esme said. "The agents will realize it's gone."

"No one can know about our secret!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Rosalie, that's enough." Carlisle said with his fatherly yet demanding tone. "I'm sure Bella never wrote anything about us that can endanger us. I trust her."

"Dr. Cullen, thank you for allowing us to use your house and I hope you don't mind we use it for the rest of the investigation." Agent Martin said.

He shook the agent's hand and smiled, "We don't mind –anything for Charlie and Bella."

"We will be back…perhaps when your kids leave for school." The agent said.

I tuned out the rest of their conservation as I watched the other agents gather their belongings but I stayed focus on the journal. I could see Bella's handwriting and some of the pages look like collages or words from magazines. Did Bella write about us in her journal? Not about our secret, but what she thought of us? Before or after the break up? Before or after we became friends?

"Edward," I turned my head to see my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, standing outside in the balcony. "We need to have another brotherly chat." Emmett said.

I nodded my head and walked outside, closing the glass door behind me. I put my elbows on the railing waiting for the conservation to start as I stared at the wilderness around us. "I feel the same way. I feel the same I did seven months ago when we had our first chat."

"When Bella was taken by Bradley." Jasper said.

"I can't stop thinking if we had stayed…" I shut my eyes, angrily.

"Stop that, Ed. We can't think that way anymore. Those videos are proof that they don't want to kill Bella." Emmett reminded me.

"But they killed the others. I saw Charlie's mind –each of them died painfully. Why keep her alive?" I questioned. "What does Bella have that they don't? Have any of your contacts found Ryan Hunter yet, Jasper?"

"No, they are still looking. He hides himself well. But I can't help but think…"

"What?"

"Where was Bella in between the time her mother and stepfather died and when she came to Forks?" Jasper questioned curiously. "Where was she?"

"She said she was finding herself –whatever that meant." Emmett commented.

"Do you think she was with Ryan during that time?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe but we can't know for sure." Jasper said.

This time, our brotherly chat did not leave me happy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

"Next time, I'm picking the wardrobe." I grumbled, fixing my dress in front of the large mirror. There were a lot of dresses in the luggage but I chose the one a black skirt with a long, floosy white blouse. I left my hair down with moose and hair spray, letting it looks wavy and wet.

"Can you fight in that outfit?" Trevor asked from behind as he fixed his tie.

I rolled my eyes, "There are pockets. I can easily hide the smallest weapon you give me in there."

"I learned years ago to never question where female agents put their weapon." Trevor commented and put up a small smile. "To this day, I'm still surprised when they have to wear those pencil dresses."

I couldn't help but laugh. We only walked on the beach for twenty minutes until Trevor decided to throw me over his shoulder and throw me into the water. But I got my revenge. When I was with Jacob and Edward, I always put my guard up being careful what I said or do, but with Trevor, I don't have to pretend anymore. Neither of us has to pretend what we are.

It actually feels…nice.

"Ready?"

I sighed and turned around, realizing just how close he was. Luckily, he's taller than me and my face was at his chest and not his face. I pushed the distance between us and sighed again. "Will I ever be?"

Trevor didn't say anything but held his hand out and I took a deep breath before taking it. Trevor reserved to have a private dinner at a restaurant outside and I could see the beach from the balcony. It was not a far walk but if we are going to do an easy double kill, and then we have to take our time to the hotel. I sat next to Trevor and felt butterflies in my stomach when he kissed my knuckles then my neck.

"I love it when you blush," chuckled Trevor. I wanted to say something back but he stood up, waving his hand. "Bridget, Craig!" He yelled out and I smiled, seeing the couple looking as elegant as we are.

We ate dinner just like the other times we had meals with them but I could feel a shift in the atmosphere and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. After we finished dessert, I could feel Trevor's fingers move in my hand.

He's making a sign: _"Beach. Bridge"_

I smiled sweetly at him and plastered my smile into a grin. "How about we go walk on the bridge? I need to walk off from that delicious meal."

Bridget laughed along with me. "That sounds like a perfect plan to me too, Colleen."

I took off my shoes as we walked on the wooden bridge covered with sand as below us, I could see the sand and water nearby. It's almost like the Santa Monica Pier except it's still hot at night here. Bridget and Craig walked ahead of us, whispering and holding hands like first time lovers. But there was something off in their body language…

"Can we get this over with? I'm getting a bad feeling." I whispered to Trevor.

"Yeah of course," Trevor whispered back and looked around us to see that there was no one around. However, as he pulled out his gun, Bridget and Craig whirled around with their own weapons. "Get down!"

I hissed at the contact of the wood across my knees but ignored the pain as I pulled out my gun and started shooting at them. But stopped when I ran out of bullets but so did they. "You take Bridget!" Trevor yelled before running to Craig and started fighting him.

I started moving backwards as she walked towards me with a catty grin on her beautiful face. "So FBI? CIA?" She questioned with curiosity.

"No…think of something worse." I said and dodged a punch coming at me.

She kept blocking my attacks at her but it was harder to block her. She's stronger than she looks and it seems to me that she's a pro. I grabbed her hair, kneeing her in the stomach but before I could do anything else, she grabbed my hair. I cried out in pain, spinning around, so she can release her grip. But she isn't –neither am I. Suddenly, I felt my back hit the railing of the bridge and I kicked her in the chest, pushing her away from me. I stared to see I have a few strands of her hair in my hand.

That has to hurt.

At the bottom of the bridge, there's sand and no one was under the bridge as far as I could see. Without thinking twice, I pushed myself doing a backflip off the railing and landed on my own feet, feeling the coldness of the sand. Unexpectedly, she jumped down next to me with another grin on her face. "You have got to be kidding me!" I jumped from her kick and high kicked her at the chin, forcing me to fall down on my back. Suddenly, I heard bullets being fired and I lifted my head, not sure who's body I saw fall down.

Please don't let it be Trevor.

_Please don't let it be Trevor._

Please...

Bridget got on top of me and started throwing me hard punches at my face and I kept moving my head until I flipped her over and tried to take out the needle to kill her. But realized it was broken. And I don't have any other weapons beside my powers and I really don't want to use them. I groaned as she banged my head with her head and started feeling dizzy as I fell back on the sand.

"Who do you work for?" Bridget asked me, putting her foot on my chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The dizziness slowly went away but noticed that Bridget was pointing a gun at me.

"Try me."

I swung my arm across and watched as she and the gun went sideways to the sand. I winced, trying to stand up. I'm going to feel this in the morning.

"Keith!" I cried, my legs feeling like jello. I spun around, ready to attack once more but recognized that it was Trevor behind me. I cried out happy as I put my arms around his neck, "I thought you were dead!"

Trevor laughed as he put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the forehead. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

I opened my eyes and noticed Bridget standing up, the gun in her hand. Quickly, I pushed Trevor out of the way as she pulled the trigger and lifted my hands up. But I didn't hear it hit anything or anyone. I opened my eyes to see that the bullets were inches away from me and Bridget stared at me wide eyed. I pushed the bullets forward and watched as it hit Bridget multiple times before she fell to the ground.

But the dizziness came back…

"Izzy!" Trevor cried out as he grabbed my body before it hit the ground. "Shit, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." He said used his handkerchief to clean the blood off from my nose.

I don't know if it was from the fight or the lack of energy I have now, but my blurry eyes are noticing a figure walking towards us. Trevor noticed him too.

"_Se__ñ__or, por favor paso atr__á__s!"_ Trevor yelled, trying to push him away from the death.

"I can speak English, boy." The male said. "I never thought Special Division agents will come near here."

"Who…are you?" I managed to say, feeling more dizzy and tired than ever.

Whatever he said, I didn't hear it because I felt myself flowing back into the pitch darkness.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I looked at my surroundings to see that I'm back in the hotel room. I lifted myself up but gasped, seeing Trevor talking to the same male from the night before. So last night did happen. I managed to stop multiple bullets at the same time. I looked down to see that I am wearing the same clothing from last night and quickly changed into shorts and a blouse without any makeup on.<p>

"Izzy," Trevor said turning his head. "This is Daniel Richards. Daniel this is Isabella Swan"

I looked at the white male in front of me. He looks like my dad but more muscle, tanner, and no mustache. He is very handsome. His blue eyes smiled at me with happiness I don't understand. "Hello."

"You're all grown up," He said with such admiration.

"Do we know each other?"

Trevor cleared his throat, "Izzy, Daniel is Dr. Richards…he delivered us when we were born. And when I say _we_ –I mean, all of us with special abilities. He was part of Special Division. Actually, he was part of it from the very beginning."

I stared at Trevor like he grew a second head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What Trevor is trying to say is that…I helped Noah create you –all of you." Daniel said. "And I realized too late that I made a grave mistake."

"I need to sit down." I said sitting on the chair as Trevor handed me food and water. "I'm not hungry."

"Izzy, you have to eat. Trust me; you're going need your strength later."

I didn't say anything but obeyed as I ate some fruit, waiting and watching Daniel. But he was also watching me. "You are so beautiful." He laughed. "I guess your name was perfect after all –Isabella. You have questions and I believe I am the only one who can answer them."

"Will you be honest with us?" I asked.

He nodded his head and cleared his throat, "I was in my late twenties and I already knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to change the world –make it better. Well, to start things I began as a prison counselor, helping innocent prisoners and faking their deaths. I mostly helped the women, especially those who were pregnant and forced to give up their children. Then, in 1980 Noah approached me in Boston. He liked my idea of turning children into heroes."

"So it wasn't Noah's idea all this time? It was your idea that created Special Division?" Trevor asked.

"I created Special Division because I wanted it to be place for the children to feel at home. They can go in and out as they please. There are so many children right now who are still in the system and have not enough food or shelter." Daniel sighed as he stood up, walking back and forth. "Then, I had an idea if I could create born heroes. Some women lose their unborn children during pregnancy."

"What did you do?" I asked, feeling dread wash over me.

"Noah helped me take fertilized embryos and I made small changes to them…to improve them."

"You put them in the mothers?"

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Some yes but then they got sick and eventually died. Trevor, you were my first." Daniel said and Trevor's green eyes stared at him wide eyed.

"Your parents came to the United States for help because they wanted a child. Everything was alright with them, they didn't need help. But then, they needed money to go back to Ireland. I used your mother's egg and father's sperm…a few months later, I went back to visit your family and I found out that they were having a healthy baby boy. But your mother was sick, so I created medication to help with the process."

"What did you do?" Trevor said calmly, but I could see that he was restraining himself from harming the doctor.

"I took DNA from animals and put them in the medication as well as the embryos. When you were born, everything was perfect and your mother was healthy. Was she able to give birth to anymore children after you?"

"She had a C section when she had my brother."

I looked at him, shocked. He hasn't mentioned his brother in years or at least, to any stranger.

"You created the perfect soldiers with heightened abilities. Did you know we were born with extra abilities as well?" Trevor asked.

"I didn't know until I came by your home one night when you had a fever. Your mother was worried but your fever went away the next day and I saw you…you used your powers on me." Daniel said with a fatherly approved smile. "It was amazing. It was the same for the rest of you at the young of age four or five but I never thought my dream come true."

"What else did you do?" I asked him.

He looked away ashamed. "I recruited mothers that weren't able to carry their children in the womb. So I grabbed homeless and ex junkies to help carry them and in return, we will give them money. Most of the mothers were able to carry."

"So the drugs were part of the process of our abilities? They helped keep the mothers healthy as well? All of that to create the perfect solider."

"Yes."

"Was my mom part of it?"

"When I first met your mom, she and your father were eighteen, married, and out of high school, needing money. But when she told me that she lost her baby, she wasn't able to tell her town the truth." He said, glancing at me with pity and sorrow.

"So my parents hired a suffragette mother from Special Division!" I yelled.

Trevor grabbed me from behind, his hands on my shoulders, stopping me from me attacking the doctor. "Izzy, calm down"

"You didn't change the world –you changed peoples' lives but not in a good way. Because of you, we were raised as assassins, machines with no emotions. We've killed innocent people at a young age. Are you satisfied with yourself?"

"No, I'm not proud of what I've done but when I realized what Noah was doing, it was too late. I wanted out –I wanted all of you out. While you were in Special Division, I hid in the shadows watching each of you grow stronger, faster, and smarter but I didn't save you. But you saved yourselves. A week before you escaped, I left explaining to Noah that I couldn't live in a place like that." Daniel explained and I felt Trevor's hands off my shoulders.

"Noah wanted me to stop the process because he didn't want another X5 group running off."

"And Noah just allowed you to do that?"

"He keeps contact with me since I live in…Florida."

"You lied to him?"

"I have been stupid for decades for trusting that man but I'm not an idiot. Are you mad at me?"

"We're furious." Trevor told him, honestly. "But it wasn't exactly your fault. You just wanted to save the world and the children in it. You couldn't have foreseen what would have happened to us."

"Or to our families," I quietly said. "But you can help us destroy Special Division. You can help us get our revenge. There shouldn't be any more child assassins running in the world."

"No, no!" Daniel shook his head. "Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek it is grim. You will end up hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing left remaining is emptiness."

"I don't care. I already feel empty because of them. I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

He shook his head once more, "But don't you see what is happening to you, Isabella? You are becoming the one thing you never wanted to be: an emotionless killer. I can see that you are fighting it but something else happened to you, to make you close yourself off –push those good emotions out of your head. You are choosing revenge and darkness."

"When you lose everyone you loved in front of you, then you will understand what we are feeling every single day." Trevor said.

"I'm going to take a shower and let you guys continue talking." I said, getting up and closing the balcony doors behind me. I grabbed Trevor's disposable phone and walked inside the bathroom. I turned on the shower and dialed a familiar number, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"What's the report, Chief Jacob?" I smiled, using my favorite nickname for him.

"_The agents found your journal, Bells."_ He told me and I clutched my eyes closed in anger. I thought I hid well from any prying eyes_. "You didn't write about…?"_

"No Jake, I'm not that dense. What else?"

"_You need to come back. They're getting warmer and soon, they will question us and everyone else in La Push."_

"Jake, I –"

_"Bella, what would be the worst thing that would happen if they found out the truth?"_

"Special Division can make those agents' deaths look like an accident just like they did with my friends. Look I don't know how much time I have because _this mission_ is getting more complicated than ever."

"_How long?"_

I sighed, "I don't know. Look, Jake I have to go. But take care of my dad and I need you to make sure that the FBI hasn't ripped my closet wall."

"_Why would they –?"_

"Just make sure, please. Take care."

I put the phone back in Trevor's bag and walked back inside the bathroom, stripping off the clothes. I glanced at the mirror to see small bruises on the back of my shoulders. Bridget did put up a good fight. But if they knew who we were, why didn't they run away? It would've been safer for them. I let the water wash the dirt and sand off me but I clutched my hair in my hands as the voices started echoing in my head.

"_Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek it is grim."_

"_All I want is my daughter back."_

"_There's bitterness in you and you're letting it consume you!"_

"_This is your fault! My daughter is dead because of you. Your mom and your stepdad are dead because of you because did __**nothing**__."_

I lifted my head as the water washed over my face and started punching the while tile walls with all my might. It wasn't until I broke one into two that I stopped. I don't know if I'm crying or is it the water running but I feel so…tired.

"_What are you?"_

"_You're not human." _

There is no blood on my hands but I'm hoping that soon there will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my second longest chapter for this story! I know I haven't update like I usually do but with Spring Break and going back into school schedule...yah yah :) **

**"_Se__ñ__or, por favor paso atr__á__s!" is _"Sir, please stand back!" I know my family is from Colombia and we speak Spanish, but grammar has never been my forte. **

**I allowed Dr. Richards to finally say the words that Bella needed to hear but she won't listen mostly because she simply doesn't care anymore. She watched her friends and family die in front of her, her boyfriend and his family used her, and she only trusts very few people. In the shower scene, I am showing that Bella is almost at her breaking point -but not completely. ****She's 18 years old and already has been through so much. **

**As for Edward and Trevor thing, people relax it's fanfiction! But I love it that most of you like Trevor. **

**I'm going to put another poll up for Shadows of Revenge. Thank you so much for your comments so far and I love every single one of you. So please comment on this chapter!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	38. Journals of Isabella Marie Swan

**Chapter 37**

**Daniel's POV: **

I stared at the two young people in front of me as the cool wind gently breezed around us on top of the balcony. Five years have gone by so quickly and already they are adults. Isabella with her long brown hair and curvy woman figure and Trevor, he still looks the same, but muscles are added to his figure. But because of me, they are here now. When I saw Trevor kill that man and heard more fighting below the bridge, I had to find out what was going on. Then, I saw Isabella used her telekinesis and electricity combined into a force shield from the bullets.

The past came back to haunt me.

Karma _is_ a bitch.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked them the question I've been dreading to ask all this time.

"We're furious." Trevor told me and I held my breath waiting to hear the rest I deserve. "But it wasn't exactly your fault. You just wanted to save the world and the children in it. You couldn't have foreseen what would have happened to us."

No but I wished I did. I would have saved you and Isabella.

"Or to our families," Isabella quietly said as her eyes stared down at the floor but then, her piercing brown eyes stared at me. "But you can help us destroy Special Division. You can help us get our revenge. There shouldn't be any more child assassins running in the world."

Revenge…

Her brown eyes –sadness, pain, anger…

I would have saved you…

I _should have_ saved you…

Am I too late?

"No, no!" I can't be too late. They are still young adults. "Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek it is grim. You will end up hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing left remaining is emptiness." I told them.

"I don't care. I already feel empty because of them. I'm ready to do whatever it takes."

Am I too late?

"But don't you see what is happening to you, Isabella? You are becoming the one thing you never wanted to be: an emotionless killer. I can see that you are fighting it but something else happened to you, to make you close yourself off –push those good emotions out of your head. You are choosing revenge and darkness."

"When you lose everyone you loved in front of you, then you will understand what we are feeling every single day." Trevor said.

I _**am**_ too late.

Noah, what did you do to these children? I can see their pain in their eyes and I can tell that both of them need actual sleep…more than five hours a night. Isabella left us outside while she entered and I noticed Trevor's green eyes follow her until she walked inside the bathroom. But then, he looked away staring off at the beach.

"Why didn't you escape with them?" I asked him.

Trevor shrugged, "Where could I have gone? I was nineteen and had no family."

"You had them."

His green eyes turned at me, "They have their own families. Besides, it will be too dangerous for me to be involved."

"Even though, you wanted to escape as well. But most of all, you wanted to be closer to Isabella." I smiled, watching his eyes widen with surprise. "I'm no fool, Trevor. I see the way you look at her. How gentle you were with her last night. You care for her."

"Of course I do. She's my friend…" Trevor scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Probably my best friend"

"But you're also in love with her." His eyes widen once more but I could tell he was thinking about or thinking how to tell me I'm wrong. "I've been alive longer than you, Trevor. Five years ago, it was child love for both of you but now, you are both adults…"

Trevor chuckled, "No I can't do that to her. She doesn't have any more room in her heart. I convinced her to try and live a normal life –she found a guy and she fell in love with him, only to have her heart broken. You didn't have to watch her every night crying and when she said his name…I was so frustrated, angry, and jealous."

"Jealousy is a natural emotion to feel."

"No it's not. Jealousy is anger…."

"Jealousy is a way of telling someone you care too much to let them go." I chuckled, seeing Trevor's pain expression and he grumbled with his hands over his face. I put my hand on his shoulder, like a father would do to his son, like my father did to me whenever I had trouble. "The fact that you are in love with her is a good thing, which means you can feel. You and Bella feel the human emotions outside of this world and that proves to me that you aren't what Noah created you to be."

"I thought you said we were."

I sighed, "I don't accept the idea of all of you getting revenge because in the end, you are still killing people, innocent or not. But that isn't the point here. Does she know how you feel?"

"Five years ago, she told me she loved me." He blurted out. "I still remember that night –it was the night I watched her walk away –or run away and I just let her." Trevor chuckled without humor in his tone. "I didn't even say it back. I was terrified that if I did, I will have never let her go."

"I'm going to give you the same advice that my father once gave me when I had doubts about my feelings for my late wife when we were dating." I told him. "Love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

"She was thirteen and I was nineteen. Gosh, that makes –_ugh!_ But she never acted like her age and I think that was one of the things that made me fall for her." Trevor whispered.

Then he took out a piece of paper and a pen. "This is Xander's number. He is basically in charge of the whole thing and you are the perfect guy to tell him what you told us."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, noticing how quickly he changed the subject.

Trevor shrugged, "Xander just wants peace. Plus, he will laugh it off." He grinned.

I couldn't help but shake my head. "Let me ask you one more question: when you first met Isabella what happened?"

Trevor turned his head and I followed his lead to see Isabella in a pair of shorts and a white blouse with her wet hair in a braided ponytail. I looked back at Trevor to see…me –was this how I looked like when I was with my wife? God bless her soul.

"When I first met her, there was instant chemistry. She brought something out of me that I can't even explain."

I put my sunglasses back on, smiling. He has it bad…

"I will call Xander and leave you two have a special Valentine's Day." I almost laughed, seeing his face turn red like an apple.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

"You didn't need to come with me," I said to my sister. Rosalie gave me her famous glare and went back to checking her face in the review mirror. "Rose, if you are going to keep looking at your reflection –"

"I might as well do something usual as we wait for the agents to leave their motel room." Rosalie snapped, combing her long blonde hair. I rolled my eyes. She doesn't try to be annoying. She just is. "We are looking for Bella's journals right?"

"Of course, what else are we looking for?"

She shrugged, "Maybe look through her file."

"We already know what's in her file, Rose."

"But that doesn't mean the agents didn't lie."

I glanced at her, "I would've known. There." I said and we both looked to the side to see several of the agents leaving each of their rooms along with Agent Martin. Quickly, we got out of the car and to Agent Martin's room. The door was locked but who needs to a credit card to open it when you have super strength?

There was only one bed in the middle of the room with his suitcase and luggage on top but Rosalie and I noticed the files and boxes on the desk. Immediately, we ran through it and there were about six journals that belong to Bella. "How much did she write in five years?" Rosalie questioned.

"After everything, she's been through I'm not surprised there's more." I commented, looking at painted words on the paper or collages. I know that Bella is a creative person but I never saw this side of her. It's amazing work.

"It looks like Agent Martin is getting obsessed to finding Bella." Rosalie said and she lifted up a notebook of pages of notes. "They're interviews from people in this town, mostly the students."

I grabbed the first journal that caught my interested and started on the first page:

_**January 3**__**rd**__**, 2000**_

_Renee says that a journal is a girl's best friend. It can keep all of my deepest and darkest secrets for a long time and no one will know. I think she's wrong. Someone can easily find my journal, probably her, and read my secrets. No, I won't write down my secrets in this journal, it will be too dangerous. No, I'm going to write…how life is going to be for me. How life…is different than what I've expected to be. _

_Renee is still the same person I remembered, loving, full of happiness, and has a child aura around her. But I can see how my abduction took its toll on her. She doesn't know that I can sense her presence when she checks in on me late at night as if I will disappear at night. But I won't vanish into thin air. I came back –I escaped to come home. Why would I want to leave? Charlie isn't an emotional man but that's okay. I guess I inherited something else from him other than looks. But no matter how many times they ask me, I won't tell them the truth. No one besides us and them will know the truth –it's safer that way. _

_Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. My second side will partly be shown in this journal. Hopefully, no one else but me will read this…_

I frowned at the last paragraph of the first entry of the journal. Even as a thirteen year old, Bella was still paranoid about trust. I knew there were two sides of her but the fact that she couldn't even trust herself to write it down…and the fact that, FBI agents and my sister and I are reading her journal is proof as to why.

I flipped through more pages, reading quickly at her new life in Forks then the sudden weather change in Phoenix and how guilty she feels leaving her father alone. She wrote about her first fight in school with an upper-class man in high school and how much trouble she got in by her mom and the principal. But she didn't regret it. She didn't regret protecting the person that was being bullied and torture. She didn't regret any of the pain she inflicted on the upper-class man.

_**June 1**__**st**__**, 2000**_:

_If a girl has a wall up, it's because it was built: brick by brick, lie after lie, sadness after sadness. It's like a repeating motion for me. _

_**June 12**__**th**__**, 2000:**_

_Stephen King once said, "Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win."_

_**July 4**__**th**__**, 2000**__:_

_Fireworks. They are beautiful and colorful. But the sound…I will never escape those familiar sounds. _

The sound of fireworks…? Gunshots –bullets. Edward once told about a friend she witnessed murdered in front of her the night she escaped.

_**August 2**__**nd**__**, 2000**__:_

_Renee put me through therapy again. This time, it was a male therapist and I hated it. The only thing I enjoyed out of the session was seeing him look uncomfortable at my silence and stares. I could see the fear in his eyes as he wrote down little notes in his yellow lined paper notebook. He's scared of me. People always are. _

Obviously, the journals are packed in order by year. I grabbed the last journal in the pile, knowing it would have to do with this year.

"Rosalie, what year are you in? Rosalie?"

"I'm reading the night Renee and Phil were murdered," She softly said. Without looking at me, she handed me a leather journal. "It was the bottom meaning it has to be the second to last journal."

"Rosalie, are you alright? I'm sensing…"

"I thought what I went through was painful but what Bella was forced to see…" Rosalie trailed off. "We didn't deserve that type of pain. No one does."

My eyes softened at the vulnerability in her tone. She rarely shows that unless it's with Esme and Emmett. So she has last year's journal and I have…I flipped through the pages until one caught my eye.

_**March 16**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. Maggie is gone because of me. She is lying in the ground in a coffin because of me. If only I had stopped Bradley sooner…the way her parents looked at me…I'm nothing more than a monster. I feel angry…frustrated…revengeful. Why did someone else die because of me? Why couldn't I have been stronger enough to save a little girl? _

_Why? Bradley told me that I will become the person they wanted me to be and he's right. I am becoming what they want me to be but I will make them regret it. They will regret it when I'm the one holding their lives in my hands. _

This…this doesn't even sound like Bella. It sounds like someone who wants to bring more pain into their life.

_**March 17**__**th**__**, 2004:**_

_A conflicted heart feeds on doubt and confusion. It will make you question your path, your tactics, and your motives. When you stared ahead and the darkness is all you can see, only reason and determination can you pull back from the abyss. I now know what I need to do._

Do what? Bella, what are you talking about? This is getting frustrating.

_**March 22**__**nd**__**, 2004**__:_

_X wants me to live a normal life –be a normal teenager doing things like going to the movies with friends, homework, dating. But how can I do that when I can't reveal who I am? Yet, I went to the Cullens house because I figured out something about them. But what I never expected was to reveal my feelings…to Edward. I like him. I like him a lot. When I told him what I feel for him is different, I was telling the truth. What I felt for T was different because I was thirteen years old but I'm not that little girl anymore. But when Edward told me that he likes me too, I wanted to jump up and down screaming with happiness. Instead I kissed him on the lips before leaving. I am a bold person but never pulled that move before. _

_**April 5**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_The trickiest wounds are in the heart. Those are difficult to heal. A wound of the heart is different than a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there aren't ointments or medications to heal it and there are times when they will never heal. The only thing that can heal a wound of the heart…is love. I'm in love with Edward. After what happened in Phoenix, it made me open my eyes. _

_It made me realize what I've been doing for months wasn't for the right reasons. But now…not only do I have to stay alive for Charlie, but for Edward. I will fight to stay alive. I will fight till the end to bring N and SD down even if it is the last thing I do. _

N? SD? Who are these people, Bella? What did they do to you?

_**September 14**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_I remember. _

_I remembered how they shot Phil in the head without a moment's thought. I remember Peter and Bradley. I remembered Renee telling me that I have a choice. I remember her dead body. I remembered waking up in the hospital, wishing I was in the morgue with them. But for once, it was nice to stay home with Charlie and listen to him reminisce the young days about my mom. He has it harder than me because she was the woman he loved…the woman who left him. But after all this time, I can see that he forgives her and just wanted her to be happy. _

_But of all the calls and texts we've received today from people in Forks, I was disappointed not hearing from Edward or his siblings. Of all the days, he decides not to call me or drop by; it had to be the first anniversary of my mom and Phil's death. I need him. I need my friends. And it scares me that they aren't here today._

"Jasper, what's wrong?" asked Rosalie, sitting next to me on the floor.

"We shouldn't have left like that. You remember how angry Alice was for not being there for Bella. Of all the days –"

"Don't blame yourself, Jazz. If Bella was more careful –"

"She was careful, Rose! It's not her fault who she is."

"But we don't even know _who_ she is."

I sighed sadly, "I need to keep reading."

_**September 20**__**th**__**, 2004: **_

_How could he do this? Why did he do this to me?_

_His words echoed in my head like a video and I wanted to rip them out so badly. I'm good for him…who could ever be good for him? Someone like him…I feel so stupid. How could I have let this go on for so long? How could he? I should've known he never loved me; I was just an experiment to him. Will I always be an experiment to people? Can't they see me as a person? But no, he didn't see me as that. If there was one lesson I learnt from them, you have to __**love**__ something before you can __**hate**__ it. _

_**September 25**__**th**__**, 2004:**_

_Angela wants to talk to me. She wants to give me advice. Why would I want advice from her? Why would I want to let her in? It will become catastrophic. That's what happens. You let people in and they destroy you._

_**October 5**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_Being brokenhearted is like having broken ribs. On the outside it looks like nothing's wrong, but inside every breath I take, it hurts. _

_**October 20**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_Love and hate are two sides of the same. _

_**November 17**__**th**__**, 2004:**_

_Maya Angelou once said, "Bitterness is like a cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns all clean."_

_**November 27**__**th**__**, 2004:**_

_I don't feel happy. I don't feel in control. I just feel empty. Empty and vaguely sad. _

_**December 5**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_Lauren taunted me again. I wanted to shut her mouth and give everyone a favor. That sounds rude I know but this girl doesn't get the hint that if she makes another comment, I will use my real strength on her and she will beg for mercy. But what surprised me the most today was Angela. She still believes we are friends. But that word means nothing to me. My real friends are in hiding and dying by the second. I was friends with the Cullens and look where that got me. _

_**December 7**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_I told Jacob the truth, not because I wanted to but because I had to. He figured me out all because one stupid mistake I made. But he told me that I shouldn't give my enemies the satisfaction of watching me suffer. But he's wrong. In the end, I will be watching them suffer and I will enjoy it. _

_**December 20**__**th**__**, 2004**__:_

_It's the fifth anniversary of the night we've escaped. I can still remember everyone smiling as if the plan will work and we won't have any trouble –it will be a piece of cake. But we were wrong and we lost our friends because of the wrong assumption. I miss them. I miss everyone so much including R, T, and X especially T. Even though, he is six years older than me, I've always felt that he can understand me better than anyone. I guess that's why I fell for him. But I will see him again. One day, somehow, I will see him again. _

_William Blake once wrote, "If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to man as it is, infinite." Perception is a clouded thing but my perception is blinded by one thing: revenge._

_**December 29**__**st**__**, 2004: **_

_Eckhart Tolle once wrote, "When there's anger, there's always pain underneath it." _

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2004:**_

"_There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." –Maya Angelou. _

_It will be a New Year and I still have so much to do. But it feels nice and comforting that Jacob and his friends know the truth but it doesn't feel fair to Charlie. He's my father. But he's also a police officer and that puts him in more danger than ever. It's funny how I have more than two journals and yet, cannot bring myself to write the full truth. It's like I can't even trust myself at all. The truth is…I'm terrified of myself and what I've become. If I write what I truly feel and see, then Bradley was right all long. I'm no better than them –no, I'm worse. And that scares me more than death. _

"Jasper, someone's coming," Rose whispered.

Immediately, we put the journals and the files back where we found them and hid in the closet as the door opened. Agent Martin stepped inside along with Agent Chase behind them in their professional work clothing.

"So her mom and stepdad's murderer died of a heart attack? How is that possible?" Agent Martin asked, taking off his jacket.

Agent Chase looked down at the file in her hands, "He was doing drugs and drinking a lot of alcohol. What is more surprising is the woman who was in his office. She escaped out the window and none of his bodyguards could locate her. Her name is Nikki but judging from the video surveillance, she has the same type of training as Isabella."

"So this Nikki person killed a man who killed Renee and Phil?"

"Are you saying that Isabella killed him?"

Agent Martin shook his head and waved his hand, "What else?"

"We're not able to find the location of the person who sent the videos but I think whoever sent it…has Isabella's best interest."

"Oh really?"

"She destroyed her own phone along with the SIM card and she was staring at the screen of her own computer. What does that mean then?" Agent Chase questioned. "This girl is smarter than we thought and she is capable of taking care of herself. Have you read one of her journals?"

Agent Martin nodded his head as he grabbed the last one from the pile. "'_**October 25**__**th**__**, 2004**__: It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not.'_ This kid is too deep for her age." He commented, throwing the journal to his partner. "I hope none of my girls are writing stuff like that –if they have journals."

Agent Chase raised an eyebrow with amusement. "You can't read your daughter's journal can you? It's itching you isn't it?" She asked, playfully.

"You're lucky we are on a case and that my wife is best friends with you." Agent Martin glared. "But in all seriousness, a teenager shouldn't write things like that."

"She isn't a teenager –she never was. She grew up too soon in that place and unfortunately, saw the world how it is. Isabella is…lost."

The Hispanic man snorted, "Doesn't seem like it to me. Anyways, what do you think about the Cullens?"

"Uh, beautiful and kind…that boy, Edward, for a guy who told a girl she wasn't good for him, he looks guilty and heartbroken." Agent Chase commented. "If only guys had the balls to say that long distance relationships don't work, then maybe Isabella wouldn't felt so…brokenhearted."

"Yeah well like the kid says in her journals: you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." Agent Martin said, gazing off in the room then he shook his head. "It's late. We should get enough rest for tomorrow morning. I still want to find any connections to Maggie and Isabella."

"Of course but we are still looking. What we could find is that both girls were born in Forks and made more than five trips in the hospital when they were younger."

He sighed, "There's something else. I know it. When we find it, we can figure out who the other children are and where we can find them. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

I gasped, "You didn't?"

Trevor laughed and nodded his head before taking a sip of his beer, his green eyes showing me the same emotion as he stared at me. After Dr. Richards left and we fixed the wall in the shower, Trevor and I relaxed outside in the balcony talking and relaxing. We talked like we didn't have a care in the world and the last time I was this happy was with…Edward. But the difference was I can put my barriers down with Trevor. He knows me like I know him.

Now, we are walking around the area in the cooling air and it's nice because we didn't have to dress so fancy or pretend to be somebody we're not. Even though, we are supposed to be a newlywed couple, it was nice to be…I don't know. The way we are acting right now…it's like we have a weight off our shoulders.

"I can't believe Noah actually allowed you to do that type of mission." I laughed.

Trevor shrugged, "I mean it was bad but I did get paid more money. So, you asked me a question now it's my turn. I've been meaning to ask you this question for a long time."

"We're already married." I joked.

Trevor laughed again but it quickly went away to a solemn expression on his face as he leaned against a stone wall. "Do you believe things happen for a reason?"

I stared at him surprised and in shock. It was like a sense of déjà vu for me except the atmosphere was different for me. "I once told someone that our life is like a book and we have many chapters, some happy, some sad. But we can't change it –we can't change our past. So we take it as a lesson and move on by flipping to the next page of our story."

Surprisingly, Trevor's hand went to my chin and I noticed an intense look in his green eyes as he stared down at me. It wasn't fair that he was taller than me. His fingers caressed my cheek and I couldn't help but blush because Trevor hasn't done this to me before, not even in the airport. He took a small step toward me, his hand going down to my neck.

"I believe that after everything, those reasons brought us to be stronger than ever. And they brought me to you. Fate brought me to you again."

I grabbed his hand, feeling the warmth of it and could feel my own cheeks burning under his intense stare. "Trevor," I couldn't but whispered as he took another step forward and my hand went to his chest, where his heart is. I can feel it beating so fast on my fingers. His heart is beating as fast as mine is. "Trev –"

Suddenly, the sound of guitars and people singing brought us out of…whatever it was and we took steps backwards as a band starting singing pass us with smiles on their faces. I turned around to see a smile on his face but he looked annoyed by the interruption. I blushed again, wondering if he was going to – "Ready to go back to the hotel?" Trevor asked.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head and took his hand as we started walking to the direction to the hotel.

I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, making sure I got the alcohol breath gone. I stared at my reflection in the mirror wearing the black lingerie Victoria put in my luggage. Unfortunately, it gotten hotter at night and I don't want to wear pants to go to bed. When I walked out, I noticed Trevor sitting on his side of the bed without his shirt on, revealing his muscular and tan back. I went to my luggage and put the clothes back in until I felt his presence behind me. I turned around to see the same intense stare back in Trevor's eyes.

"Trevor, what are you doing?" I whispered, taking a step back.

"I need to know…" I blushed again, hearing his voice sound so…husky. When did that happen?

"Know what?"

His hand was at the back of my neck and pulled me closer to his body and again, my hands went to his chest. What is he doing? I couldn't do anything as his eyes showed me something from him that I haven't seen in a while: compassion and…love? He dipped his hand down and I could feel his breath against my lips. "If you don't push me away, I will kiss you." He whispered.

"Okay," I found myself saying and closed my eyes as his lips touched mine.

The hard passionate kiss I've been expecting didn't come. Instead, there was a soft brushing against my lips and then, he pulled away enough to look at me. I half opened my eyes, not sure what he was looking for, but when he dipped his head down again, my hand slid from his chest to around his neck, my fingers exploring into his brown hair. Trevor made a sound in his throat as the kisses went bolder. But the kisses didn't get bolder so did he.

Suddenly, he reached down and lifted my legs up around his chest as we continued kissing. I didn't know what was happening until I felt my back hit something soft and I realized we were on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh maybe because it was happening or because it was Valentine's Day. Trevor got on top of me, kissing me more urgently again and I didn't mind. My hands traced over his naked shoulders, under his arms, and around his back, where I can feel his muscles. Trevor sighed heavily as he buried his face in my neck. I gasped as he placed small kisses up and down my neck and throat.

"Trevor," I gasped wanting to kiss him and explore his body some more but felt his entire body stiffen in panic.

Immediately, he got off me and notices his green eyes looking at me in panic, there was no more desire in them. "I shouldn't have done that. I only wanted to….I never wanted it to…oh gosh, what have I done?"

"Trevor, you've done nothing wrong. We were just –" Then I paused. What were we doing?

What were we doing on the bed? Making out? About to have sex? I blushed.

"Izzy," He put his hands around my neck, forcing me to look at him in the eye, but all those emotions on his face were still causing me to blush. "I wanted to –I needed to kiss you because I wasn't sure how I feel about you."

"And what do you feel?"

"I care for you more than a friend." He admitted after a moment of silence then he frowned. "What do you feel for me?"

I gasped, not sure how we gotten here tonight. But my heart was beating fast and it wasn't helping by the way he's staring at me and touching me.

"I…don't know what I feel for you." I whispered sadly, knowing that's not the answer he wants. "I'm sorry." My voice croaked and I was ready to cry.

His eyes widen, "No don't cry, Izzy! It's okay."

He pulled me into a hug and my arms went around his chest. I can hear his heartbeating fast.

"It's okay. It looks like we…need to figure out what we feel for each other. But know this," He pulled me away with his hands on my arms, staring at me. "I will never take advantage of you. I won't take away your virginity like that."

I don't know if I'm blushing if he knows or the fact that he said it aloud. "Trev –"

"Izzy, I know you. Believe or not, I know you want to save yourself for someone you love. I won't take that away from you. Oh God, I told you not to cry!" He whined as he pulled me into another hug.

I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I've been doing that a lot lately. Please forgive me. I want to feel that love for you again but I…don't know if I can after what happened! I'm so sorry, Trev!"

I felt Trevor's lips on top of my head. "It's okay. It's okay. Come on, let's go to sleep."

I lay down on the bed, watching as Trevor pulled the blankets over us and he pulled me close to his body and I looked up at his memorizing green eyes. I snuggled closer, ignoring the heat rise on my chest. "I do care about you."

He kissed my forehead, "I know. I know."

Soon, sleepiness was setting in and I allowed my eyes to close and drift into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? It looks like Jasper is getting closer to Bella's secret and understanding what Bella has been going through for the past 5 yrs of her life. Also, the Twilight book was published in 2003 so I guess that's when the time frame is and so guessed that New Moon is in 2004. If it's wrong, i'm sorry!**

**Bella won't have a sex scene for a while! But you can still vote on the poll! **

**But how do you guys like the kissing scene between Bella and Trevor?**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: I have to admit I was listening to "Turn me on" by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaji while I was writing the kissing scene. But it did help me get the inspirtation. And sorry if it does suck a bit. I'm updating this at 12AM and couldn't sleep. :) Please comment!**


	39. Upgraded

**Chapter 38**

**Bella's POV:**

Punch. Kick. Swing. Punch. Swing. Kick.

Stupid Trevor. Stupid mission. Stupid kiss!

Trevor and I got back from Costa Rica four days ago and we haven't seen each other since. But we need to talk or more like, I need to talk to him. I can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe I kissed him back! I can't believe I almost wanted to have sex with him!

That kiss complicated a lot of things.

I told myself no relationships, no commitments since Edward but Trevor…one of my dreams as a young girl was to have him kiss me like that –"Ugh!" I cried out as I doubled punches at the punching bag and ignoring the pain going through my hands and arms.

"Who are you trying to kill?" A taunting voice asked me from behind. I know who that voice belongs to but I really don't want to turn around. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?"

I sighed, knowing that I will have a headache coming soon. I grabbed my water bottle and went to the treadmill. The guards glanced at me for a moment then went back to staring at the other recruits. "What do you want, Carmen? I'm busy." I said, walking on 3.4 speeds.

"Fight me."

"No."

She actually looked shocked by my sudden answer and I wanted to laugh. "Why not?"

I sighed, not in the mood to have this conservation. "You want to fight me to prove you are such a badass in here. But you're not. You're just another pawn in Noah's game." I told her and took another sip of my water and noticed the recruits still working out but staring at me and Carmen.

I'm going to talk to Victoria about training alone again.

"Okay, then. Teach me."

Huh? "No. You're not giving me reasons here, Carmen. Why should I?"

"I have an assignment –my first one since I've been in here." She answered me after a minute of silence. I looked down at her and noticed how she dropped the badass act. She actually looks like…a teenager. "I don't know what to do."

"Didn't Victoria prepare you?"

"She did. But you have more experience in the field."

I don't believe it. This girl wanted to kill me not so long ago and now, she wants my help.

What's next? Noah dressed in a tutu?

I sighed, feeling like I was defeated. "What's the assignment?"

"It's…I guess you can it's a closure assignment and I have to fight a big guy –I don't have to but if he won't give me answers, then yes I do have to fight him."

I looked at her, searching for signs that she's lying but shockingly, Carmen looks frightened. And the assignment doesn't sound informative to both of us but she asked me for help… what am I getting myself into? "Alright how much time do you have?"

"A week."

I'm not surprised. Victoria gives new recruits a few days to prepare for their first assignment.

"Okay then, get on the treadmill. I'm sure Noah doesn't mind if I have a partner in my training session for now on."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

"Edward, what are you doing?" My brother asked, walking in the dim light of the living room.

Our eye sight can handle the darkness but the little light seemed…appropriate for the mood I am in now. I sat on the couch with my folded hands under my chin and my elbows on my knees as I stared at the photos all over the table.

"I have to find her." I said, feeling like a broken record. "I have to find her, Jazz. I have to."

"I know, brother. My contacts are still looking for any leads for Ryan Hunter."

"You mean if he's not taken as well." I stated, not bothering to look at him or apologize for my outrageous tone. "I remembered….how they acted with one another in the hospital and the days after until Maggie's funeral. He's the closet person who knows her and…it was the first time that I realized that Bella is just a girl that doesn't know how to befriend people outside of her comfort zone. Did we….? Did I even know her at all?"

"No –none of us did." I looked up, a bit surprised at his reply. "Rosalie and I went to the motel that Agent Martin and his team are staying at."

"And?"

"The truth is, Edward, no one knows who she is. We only know one side of her but the dogs knows both sides."

"What do you mean?" I asked, enraged. Did she trust them more than me? Why? How could she? They could kill her in an instant.

"In her journal, she admitted….she wrote…wrote down that Jacob was getting closer to her secret and wanting to know why she became so withdrawn and bitter." Jasper told me but his hesitant tone caught me off guard, thinking someone else entirely worse. But it wasn't. "Tomorrow morning, Alice and I will meet the dogs at the treaty line to discuss."

"I'll go with you."

"No. The last thing they want is a mind reader enemy. Alice can't see them but I will be able to control the atmosphere around us. We don't need a war." Jasper said. "However, you, my brother, will go hunt with Emmett again."

"But we've already went hunting." I said, feeling like a whiny child. I can't leave town yet. I can't bear the thought of leaving just to go eat even for a second, if there is more news on Bella.

Jasper sighed sadly and annoyed. "I understand what you are feeling, Edward but staying here and mopping around aren't going to bring her back. What you said to her –you can't take it back. These photos are reminder of what you have said to her. If she does come back, you can tell her the truth about Victoria and everything. But for now, you need to leave Forks even for a couple of hours."

"If she comes back? You are implying brother, that her fate has been already decided."

"And it has been –twice. You are forgetting that Bella has escaped before from her captors alive."

I looked down at a photo of Bella that I've took in her bedroom. She was sitting near her window with a book on her lap in a hoodie and shorts. It was the beginning of summer and the sunlight came brightly and shining on her brown hair. She looked enchanting. _"Do you believe we can bury our past?"_ She asked me that day and I told her no. But I will never forget how her face fell from my answer and she quickly changed it into a happy smile in seconds.

"I need to find her. I need to know that she's still alive. If she's dead…I don't know what I'll do."

_"You'll survive,"_ Jasper thought bitterly.

"We have to. You knew what would happen when you started your relationship with Bella. You wouldn't have allowed her to become like us. Did you expect her to continue dating you while aging?" Jasper asked me.

I didn't know what I was expecting. All I knew was that I wanted to stay with Bella as long as possible. She was bringing a side to me that I never knew existed and I never felt happier with her. High school relationships never last long unless a couple goes to the same college but how long would I keep that up with Bella? She would continue growing older while I am forever stuck in my seventeen year old body. Grown men would notice her and want the same needs she wants: a husband, a family –children.

That is something I can never give to her.

"That's the problem, Jasper. We're not human. We haven't been in a while and I miss it more than anything in the world. I can't be with Bella. I can't be what she _**wants**_ me to be!" I yelled, bitterly and angrily as I threw the table across the room, causing the pictures to fly everywhere in the living room. "I can't be what she _**needs**_ me to be!"

"But you still love her."

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. "But I still love her. I always will. And it hurts me so much knowing that Bella is out there somewhere, thinking that I never loved her –believing that I used her. Who does that? A selfish person –that's who!"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Edward!" Alice yelled at the top of the stairs. I turned my head to glare at her as she walked down the stairs, standing by Jasper's side with her arms folded across her chest. "You keep whining about your decision when I told you in the first place to not lie to her. But that's what you did and you are paying for the consequences. But you will be able to tell her the truth when she comes back."

"Have you seen it?"

Alice sighed sadly, "No but I have a feeling that the next time we see her, she will be alive and well. I'm positive"

I scoffed, she has a feeling? How is that feeling going to bring her back? How is that feeling going to make this pain go away?

"You're not the only one who's hurt, Edward. All of us are!" She screamed with fury. "Jasper told me what she wrote in her journal. She needed us the day after her birthday and we weren't there for her. It was the first anniversary and she needed us more than anything. She needed her friends. Now…she hates us more than anything because we broke her trust."

"So you blame me for what happened?"

"Yes!"

"That's enough!" Carlisle's voice boomed throughout the room with Esme by his side and Rosalie and Emmett behind them. "Alice, Edward you two should know better. Edward, I beg of you, please doesn't take your frustrations out onto this family. I understand that you feel upset but if anyone is at fault, it is you. I know that sounds extremely rude of me –"

"But it's the truth," I whispered painfully. "I shouldn't have ignored her or made all of you ignored her. Maybe if we have stayed…she wouldn't be friends with the dogs or be taken."

"But you can't keep thinking like that, Edward. Unfortunately, it's the past and we need to focus on the present. Bella will come home. She's a fighter and she won't give up. She won't leave her father alone in this world. She won't give up…she never does."

I know she won't give up but at what cost?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

I panted for air as my knees grudgingly fell on the floor, trying to catch my breath and feeling the blood coming out of my nose. Indignantly, I glared up at Noah and Victoria hiding behind a glass proof window as I wiped the blood off with the long sleeve shirt. I thought my punishment was being stuck in Special Division forever but I was wrong. Victoria and Noah found out about my electrical force shield, that's what they call it, and want to know how long I can hold it up. But the longer I hold it up, the more drain I feel.

"Thank you Isabella, that will be all for today." Noah announced on the intercom.

Jackass...

"Isabella, Karen is waiting for you in the massage room." Victoria announced as well.

"Thank you, Victoria." I replied in a monotone voice as I grabbed my towel and water bottle before leaving the room.

I walked in the hallway in a steady pace and took off my shirt, not caring if anyone can see my old scars or that I'm wearing a sports bra. Half the girls in this place are wearing them all the time just for the attention but I'm not. I'm sweaty and surprised I'm not covered in blood yet.

"Hello Isabella," Karen greeted me with a smile in the dim room and allowed me privacy as I took a shower. "How was your workout?"

I came out with my dry hair in a high bun and a towel around my body. "Hey Karen," I said and I got on the table and lay on my stomach, putting my head in the hole. "It was…great thanks for asking."

"Any music preferences you will like to listen today?"

"Anything that won't make me accidentally falls asleep." I murmured.

I instantly relaxed as she started working on my shoulders. One of the benefits being trapped in Special Division: getting a free massage and I love it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

The FBI came to our home the next morning and I watched below as they used their computers and cell phones to find any connections between Bella and Maggie. But the problem is, is there even a connection? They are different people. But while they are doing that, Edward and I are finding connections between Bella and Ryan. So far, it's their fighting skills, withdrawn in high school, and deaths in their lives.

"Ryan is older than Bella," Edward spoke up while I continued typing in my laptop on the other side of his room. "The ones that are dead were teenagers –close to be adults. What if the rest are adults? It won't be hard but it also won't be easy to find them."

"Edward, focus on one task right now. You need to stop thinking about the negative. Ryan, Bella, and Maggie were all taken under the age of ten but they have been to the hospital a lot."

"What for?"

"Headaches, fevers, stomach pain, nose bleeds, etc…" I read off. "Can you call Carlisle and see if he can find the medical connection between Maggie and Bella? Maybe that's the answer to all of our problems."

"Jasper, come here." Emmett whispered to me. I walked out of Edward's bedroom and followed Emmett to the balcony of the stairs and looked down to see the FBI walking around and chattering on the phones and typing rapidly on their laptops. "They are not happy when they found the video tape of the mall incident and the school."

_"__¿Qué coño__es esto?"_ Agent Martin screamed. _"__¿De dónde __aprendiste a hacer eso__?" _

"Hey breathe in and out…you're not breathing." Agent Chase commented and hit him in the back of the head while the Agent just glared down at her. "Welcome back to reality, boss. Obviously, we underestimated her. If she knows how to shoot like that…I'm 90% she is okay."

"And the 10% means she is in a lot of trouble." Agent Martin finished and Emmett and I walked down, watching the fight between Bella and Bradley's men in the student parking lot months ago. She didn't miss at all, shooting at his men.

"Sir, I found something." A female agent announced and a new video screen showed up. "Local police found a video tape in a druggie's home –he overdosed and died. But what they found in the tape is…disturbing and will interest us."

"Play it." Agent Martin said and noticed the female agent's hesitation. "What is it?"

"Sir, it has something to do with the murder of Jaden Evans." She answered.

"Play it."

Emmett and I stood in the shadows; behind everyone watching as the video played but the feeling of dread came from everyone. I have to keep them calm so they don't have any doubts about Bella.

_The video played and it showed a young girl with dark hair with purple highlights in a two piece stretching on the boardwalk. It looks like private property so her family must own it. She jumped in the lake and started swimming. _

"What does that druggie have to do with Jaden Evans?" Agent Martin asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. He feels angry and anxious. He is a leader of his team but he is also a father. "Someone talk to me!" He demanded.

"Continue watching sir and you will see." The female said quietly and took off her headphones.

Jaden climb back up on the boardwalk and grabbed her cell, all of us hearing it ring. The camera zoomed in a bit but it stopped moving and we started hearing Jaden's voice.

_"It's about time you called me back Xander! Look, I'm starting to get worried. I saw Lily's death on the news and you and I both know it was no accident. What do we do?"_ She asked, worriedly. _"God, damn it Xander! I can't leave my parents unprotected, knowing what his men will do."_

"Jasper," Alice whispered as she came behind me and I pulled her into my chest, wrapping one arm around her.

_She turned her head around_, _"Hello? Anybody there?"_ She shook head; probably thinking it was a small animal that made that noise_. "Have you talked to the others? Xander, I know you know where the others are…because it's __**you**__. Look, I know I'm being paranoid and apprehensive. But its two deaths –I don't want to them to find us especially Izzy. He's going to finish what he started on her and on us. I know…I __**do**__ trust you, Xander."_

_"I just don't want to go back."_ She said and my eyes widen, seeing a hooded figured walking behind her with a knife. _"We deserve to be free and not trapped like animals. I don't want to be part of that experiment anymore."_

_Before the figure could attack her, Jaden whirled around and kicked him in the stomach. But it made little affect on him and he bulldozed her to the edge of the boardwalk. Jaden smacked her head against his and pushed him over her. She started to crawl to her cell,_ _"Xander they found me! Warn the others. There isn't enough time –I'm sorry."_ _She whispered and threw her cell into the lake. _

_The attacker came forward again but this time, Jaden seemed to have the upper hand as she kicked and kneed the hooded figure with all her strength but then, we watched as he grabbed her foot and managed to fling her into the lake. He moved forward because Jaden did not resurface and surprisingly, he dived in. Jaden resurfaced further away and started swimming freestyle with her head up when she noticed him in the water. But he was faster._

"_I'm not going back! I'm not going back!"_ Jaden cried. _"Let me go!"_

"_Your ability won't work well in the water, huh?"_ He said and punched her across the face before pushing her head below.

"Turn it off," Agent Martin demanded. "So my theory was right. Jaden Evans was murdered and this is proof that she was _and_ she made contact with Xander Preston."

"Sir, there's more."

Agent Martin's eyes widened with shock, "What do you mean there's more?"

"The same hooded figure attacked Mateo Lopez in his apartment and I…watched him bleed death on the floor. But there's also footage of Xander Preston –before he disappeared."

"I'm sorry but who is Xander Preston? Why is he of importance?" I asked.

"I have reason to believe Xander Preston is the one thing that keeps those entire children close. He knows where they all are and I don't know what he has been telling them but it doesn't matter for now. Xander is an intelligent kid; he has a high IQ, and is physically strong. But for the past four years, we can't seem to find him." Agent Martin explained to me. "Show me the footage."

_A young man with wavy dark hair wearing a black __**Rolling Stones**__ shirt and jeans was sitting in the shade under a tree outside of a school, typing rapidly in his laptop. He wore glasses as well. "Hey freak!"_ A blonde hair yelled. It was a jock with his jersey and I rolled my eyes. Are we going to be watching this Xander person get beaten up? _"Have you been telling people that I'm stupid?" _

Xander didn't take his eyes off the screen, _"Nope."_

"_Liar."_

"_I don't need to insinuate it because you are doing a good job doing it yourself."_

"_What's that supposed to be mean?" _

"_Get a dictionary or maybe your girlfriend should explain it to you, seeing as though she is in AP English."_ Xander commented.

The jock shut Xander's laptop and grabbed it before handing it to his friends. _"Now you are making fun of my girlfriend? Get up."_

Xander raised an eyebrow, _"I made a positive comment about her intelligence on books –about dating people like you, I'm not so sure of."_

Emmett snorted, "I like this guy already. He could be you and Edward combined."

I raised my eyebrow at that, "That would…troublesome."

_"Get up you freak!"_ The jock yelled and pulled Xander up by the collar. _"Let's see how smart you are about fighting. Come on, show me what you got, nerd."_ He raised his fists up, jumping up and down as the crowd circled around them.

"_What is with the name calling? You know, words hurt more than actions." _Xander commented._ "And I don't want to hurt you."_

The jock snorted, _"As if you can hurt me." _He took a swung at Xander's face and we watched as Xander fell to the ground, noticing that his mouth is bleeding. _"What's wrong? Can't fight me now? I thought being held hostage would've made you a man, freak! Maybe they should've taught you –so you wouldn't so weak." _

_He pushed his fist forward but Xander's left hand caught it as he stayed kneeled to the grass. The camera zoomed in as Xander lifted his head and I caught his dark, no glasses eyes filled with anger and hatred._

I've seen those eyes before as a human and as a vampire; those are eyes for a killer. Those eyes belong to those who want blood to be shed.

_The jock cried in pain as Xander tightened his grip and started standing up as the jock was kneeling down._ "_What are you standing around? Get him!"_ The jock cried out in pain.

_Xander released his grip on the jock and started kicking back and forth at the jocks that started coming at him. He grabbed one of them at the neck and flipped over, using him as a stick to hit the other jocks._

As I watched at the way he moves so quickly and smoothly, I realized that the agents were right before. It would have taken him years to fight like that. But then, I caught something in the video that was similar about Bella.

_Xander pushed one of the jocks against the tree, using his sole hand to chock on the jock and pulling him._

"_Oh my god! What are you doing?"_

"_He's killing him?"_

"_You're killing him, Xander! Stop it!" _

_Xander released his grip, staring wide eyed at the jock, as if he has forgotten what he was doing. Then, he regained his composure. "Don't ever tell me what they should have taught me. There were things I wish I never knew in that place. Don't you ever bring my past up again? Do you hear me?"_

"Is there proof that the junkie killed the other children?" Agent Martin asked as he pause the video.

"The videos are the proof, sir. Someone may have hired him to kill them."

Quickly, the three of us returned to Edward's room to see Rosalie and Edward looking at the laptops. "Edward, when you told me what happened between Lauren and Bella, do you remember how Bella reacted after she tried to kill her?"

"She was shocked…sad…angry…she wanted to kill her and Bella –she was apologetic and scared." Edward explained to me. "I saw what happened downstairs, Jasper. What are you trying to put together?"

"Do you think it's possible that the captors taught them how to fight and kill?"

"Why would they do that?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "Keep the drugs safe or protection."

"But they were just kids, Jasper. Why would they teach kids to fight like that?" Alice questioned.

She has a point there. But I know I am close –I can feel it. We are just missing something. But what? Hopefully, the medical files will help us.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

"I cannot…believe you!" I cried as I scrambled to put my clothes on behind the board.

"How many times do I have to apologize? I didn't mean to walk in and I certainly didn't mean to take the towel off you."

I stuck my head out, glaring at him. "Trevor, you know as well as I do, that I was naked in that towel. It was a massage after all. And besides, didn't you hear the word knocking?"

"I said I was sorry, Izzy!" Trevor yelled. "If it helps –"

"Don't say a word. I don't want to hear any praising words about my body coming from you, you perv." I said as I came out, pulling my hair down from the hair tie and looked at Trevor then the black haired evil queen. "What is so important Victoria that it couldn't wait until my massage was done?"

"I got you an assignment that you can't say no to." Trevor grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" I took a step back. "Stop smiling, it's freaking me out. You are smiling because of an assignment…why?"

"This assignment won't be like any other. It will require a few months but lucky for you, you won't say no."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bit closer to home," She commented and handed me the file.

I looked at her in shock and confused then went back to scanning the file. Certain words caught my eye. "Why so much work for something so easy?"

"It won't be easy, Isabella because you have to make it believable enough for people to trust you and believe in you." Victoria said. "I raised you well –you are a great actress."

"And this assignment creates a lot of acting." Trevor informed. "You won't say no to this assignment because first of all, you will be solo on this and second of all, it will be closer to home than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean? It doesn't say anything about –" I stopped talking when I reached to the last page. "You're not joking are you? This is serious?"

Victoria grinned, "Congratulations, Isabella you are now an agent."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Do you like the funny moment between Trevor and Bella? Or how Jasper is getting a bit closer to the truth?**

**Spanish to English (PS: I may speak Spanish but that doesn't mean I can write it good)**

_"¿Qué coñoes esto?"_ (What the fuck is this?)

_¿De dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" _(Where did she learn to do that?)

**Comment Please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	40. Resistance

**Chapter 39**

**Two weeks later…**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Mr. and Mrs. Everett please come in." Carlisle said downstairs as the married couple entered inside.

My hands gripped the railing for support as I felt their grief, their pain, and their sorrow all at once. They are still hurting in the inside since their daughter's death. I also sensed their confusion when they noticed the FBI agents.

"Please make yourself comfortable."

"It's about Bella, isn't it?" Mrs. Everett asked. I can sense anger in her but also pity for the way she treated her at the funeral. She won't forgive Bella for a while but she will. At least that is saying something.

"And your daughter," Charlie added in as he sat across from them. "The FBI is trying to find connections between our daughters. The medical files are taking a while to get here but we need your help."

"Why should we? Because of her, our daughter is dead." Mrs. Everett said.

"Mrs. Everett, I understand your frustration but if it wasn't for Bella, Maggie would've faced the same fate as she did. In a way, Bella did save your daughter's life." Agent Chase said to her.

"Yes she did and our daughter is buried in the ground." Mr. Everett growled angrily.

"Its okay, Jasper," Alice said softly as she put her hand on my arm. "It will be okay."

"Mr. and Mrs. Everett, how many times has Maggie gone to the hospital?" Agent Martin asked.

"Twice a year," Mr. Everett answered, a bit confused.

"But when she was…four years old, she had a fever for a week but then, it was gone." Mrs. Everett said. "It was strange because it didn't show the symptoms of the flu. She had a fever, shaking a lot, and crying in her sleep because she was in pain. Why are you asking us this?"

"Was her fever over 101 degrees and in the first three days she stayed at the hospital?" Charlie questioned and when the Everett couple nodded their heads, he sighed sadly. "That was happened to Bella when she was five years old."

"Okay, there's one connection between the two girls." Agent Chase commented and she written it on the white board near them.

"So Maggie and Bella were born in Forks –"

"Maggie wasn't born in Forks." Mrs. Everett interrupted a bit surprised by the small information she just heard. "She was born in Seattle. Lucy went into labor early and –"

"Who's Lucy?"

"Our surrogate mother," Mr. Everett answered. "We weren't able to have kids and then, our doctor suggested surrogate mothers and we met Lucy –she was a recovering drug addict who needed money for school. She was an incredible girl."

"You are speaking in a past tense."

Mr. Everett took his wife's hands and I sensed guilt in between them. "Maggie is our daughter, she has our genetics. But…a few days after we were all out of the hospital, Lucy gave us our money back. She looked guilty as if she knew something and then…she ran off looking so scared. We never saw her again."

"Chief Swan?" Agent Martin questioned.

I gripped the railing harder as Charlie's emotions came at once. They were strong but he was holding them off…just like Bella does whenever something gets too hard to control.

"Renee…lost the kid shortly after we got married. She couldn't carry –we found a doctor and a surrogate mother. They said it was a new experiment and we would get money –a lot of money to help pay the bills and for the baby. Olivia was her name and she had to take medication for the pregnancy to go well and…then, she died a couple of minutes after Bella was born."

"What were the names of your doctors?" Agent Chase asked, pulling up her laptop.

"Doctor Daniel Richards." Both parents said at the same time.

Quickly, Alice and I returned to our bedroom and I pulled up my laptop, typing in his name. There is no information about him. He disappeared five years ago and he left no trail behind. His wife died years ago and he has no family. This is the answer that we have been searching for and now, the connection that we needed cannot be found.

"I already called your contacts. They are going to look for the doctor as well." Alice told me. "Bella and Maggie were born from surrogate mothers, raised in Forks, and taken by crazy men." She listed off.

"It says that Dr. Richards was a prison counselor for pregnant women and the innocent. But they died in prison while their children were sent to the system." I read off. "He actually sounds like a good man but…why would he disappear? Alice, it says here he disappeared a week before Bella and her friends returned to their homes."

"_I want you to find me every patient he helped delivered over the years,"_ Agent Martin ordered downstairs.

"Alice, I want your opinion. Do you think that Dr. Richards is the reason Bella was taken in the first place? If he is connected to the other children like Ryan, do you think he is responsible?"

"I think so." Alice said and gave me a peck on the cheek. "The girls and I are going to go shopping. We'll be back soon."

Shopping?

"Bella needs new outfits when she comes back home." Alice smiled and kissed me once more before leaving the room.

I couldn't help but smile back. Even though, Alice can't see the future clearly, she knows. It's an instinct. Suddenly, my cell started to ring. It's the number that belongs to one of my contacts. "Did you find anything?"

"_Who is this?"_ A new voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked a bit surprised to hear a different voice than I expected. This person sounds younger.

"_I believed I asked first. Who are you and why do you have some scumbag searching for me?" _

"Ryan," I sighed happily. "This is Jasper Hale. We met a couple of months ago."

"…_you're Izzy's friend. Why do you have a group of investigators looking for me?"_ He asked.

"I needed to know if you were alive or not taken again."

"_What do you mean? Did something happen to Izzy? Tell me right now." _

I sighed, "Ryan where are you?"

"_**What…**__happened to Izzy?"_

"She was taken on New Year's Eve. The FBI is in our house –"

"_They won't find her."_ He interrupted and he sounded frustrated. _"If she's been gone for this long, then they won't find her."_

"Ryan, does the name Daniel Richards sound familiar to you?" I asked. "Maybe you know him as Doctor Richards." There was a pause and I take that as not a good sign.

"Ryan?"

"_I want you to stop trying to find me, okay? I don't need to run from your family as well."_

"If you know where she is –"

_"No, I don't. And the FBI isn't helping her. They aren't helping any of us. It will only give them a good reason to kill her father. He's the leverage if I'm not mistaken." _Ryan told me. _"I'm sorry…but you need to back off. I know those people and so does Izzy. They won't kill her –not as long as her father is still alive. Stop doing whatever you are doing and just…watch over her father. Goodbye."_

"Ryan, wait!" But the line went dead.

Damn it! I was so close!

How could Ryan say those things? It's like he doesn't…he said they won't kill her. So that means she is alive and he knows that. But why does he make it sound like she…?

Then it hit me.

Bella won't fight because they threatened to kill Charlie. Now I understand why Bella has always been so hesitated with her answers or her motivations because she is worried that her father will suffer the consequences…just like her mother and stepfather.

Even when Bella is not around, she still amazes me…and I don't know if it's in a good way or in a bad way.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it surprises me that the dogs are here but it does surprise me that it's only Jacob and Leah. From what I felt from the both of them, it was bitter annoyance between the two of them. But I can sense that Leah does care about Bella, almost in a sisterly way. It's strange because in a way, she reminds me of Rosalie. And that is not a good thing.<p>

"I don't understand why we have to sneak inside Charlie's house like we're thieves, Jake." Leah commented. "It's a bit sketchy if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you. And no one asked you to come. I would've enjoyed Seth's company rather than yours."

"Well, too bad. Seth's grades are dropping and my mom doesn't want him to fail school just because of this stupid life." Leah growled. "Bedsides, you like my company because I don't talk as much as my baby brother."

"Yeah right, look the quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave before Charlie sees us or worse, those leeches."

"I will never understand how Bella fell for one of them." Leah commented as they entered inside the house and I've watched them go inside her destructive bedroom as I sat down on a tree branch, watching.

Jacob sighed sadly. "She felt safe with them…you know, Bella once told me that they reminded her of her friends in that place. A big group of kids…trust me, Leah I don't think any of us can understand how she fell in love with a leech but she did. And I think she regrets it because she never signed up for the emotional impact she would have to feel."

This dog is sixteen years old and yet, I can see his path for Chief.

"No one does. Trust me." Leah said quietly as I felt her heartbreak and pain at the same time. "Anyways, you said it's in the closet wall?"

"Yeah,"

I watched as they went through the closet and my eyes widen to see the paper being ripped off, showing there is a wall of newspaper clippings posted onto a map with different color pins attached to it.

Why does Bella have…? What in the world?

"Lily Martinez…Mateo Lopez…some of these names belongs to her friends' right?" asked Leah. "The rest are dead criminals and…wow, she took this seriously. So this is a map of retribution huh?"

"I guess so. Come on; help me take this off before Charlie comes home." Jacob ordered as they took the board off the wall.

"Is there anything else we need to take?"

I waited until they finally left the house with Leah's car and stepped inside the room. They should've cleaned up the mess because the FBI will notice the next day. Then, my eyes caught something rather shockingly. A box fell on the closet floor, showing spreads of driver's licenses. IDs that has Bella's face but not that same hair color or name or age or state!

Nikki.

Alex.

Joey.

Mallory…why does that name sound so familiar to me? Then, I found a small paper ad attached to the license…the strip club Expose… Port Angeles's superhero…

No it can't be.

Why does Bella have different IDs with her? Is she responsible for -?

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Hello?" I said, pulling my cell out.

"_Jasper, you need to come back home."_ Esme said in a panicky voice. That doesn't sound right. Esme doesn't panic unless…

"What is it?"

"_You need to come home. Edward needs you."_

That doesn't sound good.

Quickly, I drove back to the house and found my family in the living room with the agents, and Charlie. Alice must have seen something because she's only been gone barely an hour. I looked at Edward, wondering what is going on.

"We are getting a video message…about Bella's whereabouts." Edward spoke.

"Is everyone ready?" Agent Martin yelled as I noticed all of his agents ready to trace the bastard that took her.

"But how?" I asked, standing behind with my family.

"Someone emailed Charlie that they have Bella and that she's safe for now." Emmett told me in a solemn expression. "But he said he wasn't the one that kidnapped her in the first place."

Why do I have a horrible feeling about this?

"You're not the only one." Edward answered after reading my thoughts.

"_Stay out of my head, brother."_

The blank screen suddenly turned black but then, a light in the room appeared and a man with blonde hair and light skin appeared. He looks older and strong but there is something in his eyes that are catching my interest. And that is not a good thing.

_"Hello Chief Swan. How are you today?"_ The man asked and judging from his smile, it looks like he is having fun. _"I have something of yours that…would definitely catch your interest. However, I have to let you know, my brother and I didn't kidnap your daughter. You see we __**saved**__ her."_

"Is this live?" Agent Martin asked.

"No sir. According to the date on the video, it looks to be three weeks old."

"But he sent the email today." Agent Chase reminded. "Sir, that man…he's on the wanted list in Washington. Oh god…"

"What is it?" asked Charlie, feeling worried and anxious.

"_Say hello Isabella."_ The camera moved to the right and it showed a figure in the shadows sitting on the floor. She lifted her head and I gasped.

It is Bella!

But it wasn't her at the same. This girl was covered in sweat and dirt and she's wearing a pajama top and shorts with long black hair. Her hair is black! She has cuts and bruises on her skin. But it was her eyes that caught my attention. They looked lost…sorrow…anger…pain.

What did he do to you, Bella?

"Agent Chase, what is it about that man that should scare me right now?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I am sorry to say this to you but…your daughter is imprisoned…by someone who should be dead." Agent Martin said. "Shane Peterson –he kidnapped young women and tortured them and he would videotaped them by asking them questions and if he is not satisfied by the answers, he tortured them some more or kills them. My men and I watched Shane get killed in a car accident but his body was never found because of the fire."

"His brother is with him," An agent spoke and we noticed a brown haired man that is younger looking than Shane and kneeling down to Bella, handing her a cup of hair.

But that was when I noticed that Bella is handcuffed and her feet are chained to the wall. "Are the questions he asks the same?" I questioned. "If he gets the answer he wants, then what does he do?"

Agent Martin sighed, "I'm not sure if you want me to tell you."

"My daughter is in the hands of serial killers. I need to know what they are going to do to her!" Charlie yelled.

"Each question is different but when they answer it right…he would let them go." Agent Martin answered but it was the silent gap that caused me to feel his dreading emotions. "He and his brother would go after…it's a hunting game to them. And no one comes out of it alive."

I growled, thinking back what happened in the spring with James and how thrilling it was for him when he got a taste on Bella's blood.

"Sir, we have a slight problem." One of the agents spoke up. "It seems someone is blocking me from hacking into Dr. Richard's patient files. It's blocking me every possible way."

"Well, then find a way around it."

"I have sir. Whoever is doing this, is obviously an expert in hacking." He commented.

Agent Martin groaned, "I want good news people! Press play."

_"You see my brother and I have been bored for quite a while now in Chicago –and if you're wondering, no we are not there anymore."_ Shane grinned sadistically. _"Anyways, we were looking for a new player in our game and it wasn't until I spotted your daughter…being crowded by men. It was strange because I could tell she was annoyed but she wasn't doing anything. Isn't that right, Isabella?"_

_"Fuck you," _She cursed.

My eyes widen and I choked on my laughter because hearing her cuss was a new thing. I could tell Emmett was biting his lips from laughing as well even though it is not an appropriate time we should.

_"She was only out of an apartment twice a week and I grew enraged because I followed them to a hair salon where they made her change her beautiful brown hair."_ Shane pouted. _"But the black hair also suits you too, my dear. You remind me of Snow White. It wasn't until I started to question myself why would they do that and why would a beautiful teenager like your daughter be so…stiff? Then I saw the missing poster online."_

_"My brother became infatuated with her immediately,"_ The younger one announced as he stepped away from Bella and came forward to the camera. _"I've never seen him so intrigued with a female before."_

"_Shut up Jack."_ Shane growled angrily to his younger brother. _"So you see, we did Isabella a favor. We saved her."_

_"And kept me captive for who knows how long?" _Bella screamed behind them. Jack moved away from the camera and punched Bella across the face. In return, Bella spit the blood at him. _"I was safe with them than in this rotten place here."_

_"You don't need to lie to them, Isabella. They may have kept you in a clean apartment but with no human contact. You were handcuffed to the bed, they changed your appearance, and who knows what else?"_

_"They weren't stupid. They knew they couldn't hurt me or touch me. And to think, I hated their guts. Now, I know I hate you both more. Dad, whatever they want you to do don't list –"_ Bella's voice muffled when Jack put duct tape around her mouth.

_"I am so sorry for the interruption, Mr. Swan. You know kids these days. They don't learn when to butt out an adult conservation. Now, here is what I want you to do: I want those missing poster of your daughter gone and to tell your police friends to drop the case."_ Shane demanded with a sadistic smile. _"I don't want to worry about the police while your daughter is still here. I will send another video to continue this discussion." _

"What the hell was that?" Emmett yelled when they turned off the screen. "Why would he send a video that was three weeks old?"

"I don't know. Their strategy was to take the girls, question and torture them, and kill them. Shane would do the interrogation while Jack does the video work. They would leave videos –but something caught Shane's interest about Bella. But what is it? No disrespect Chief Swan, but what is so special about Bella?" Agent Martin questioned as he paced back and forth in the living room. I don't think Esme will appreciate a hole in the floor. "She has the physical appealing down but he obviously saw something in her that caused him to kidnap her from her captors."

"In a way, they did save her." I spoke up and everyone had their eyes on me. "Maybe they saw a challenge. They are like predators and Bella is the prey. They are hungry and saw Bella as something to eat but also to destroy."

"Sometimes I really hate this job," Agent Chase grumbled, putting her hands over her face.

"Wait, he sent another video!" An agent yelled. "This one is a week old."

"Play it," Agent Martin ordered.

_Bella was sitting tied to a chair with her arms behind her and her feet tied with duct tape. Her long black hair pulled into a ponytail as we can see clearly how tired she looks and the sweat dripping down her face was not a good sign. But I can also see a small bruise forming on the side of her cheek. _

"_I have another question –"_

"_Really? What a shocker."_ Bella's voice said with sarcasm as she lifted her head to show off her smirk. _"What is your question this time….Shane?"_

"_If you had a chance to run away would you?"_ Shane asked. _"Would you run away knowing that there might be other girls here?"_

"_Are you saying there are?" _

"_Maybe…maybe not."_

Bella scoffed, "_Hearing you say that means that there aren't any girls here. I'm alone. I know I am –well, I know we have an audience because I can see the video camera. Sending another one to my dear old dad?"_

"_Chief Swan should know how his daughter is doing under our care, shouldn't he? Or maybe we should bring him here?" _

Bella grunted as she tired to escape but it was no use_. "If you go after my dad –"_

"_You'll what? What will you do?"_

The camera zoomed in to Bella's face. It was her eyes that caught my attention. It was the look in her eyes that I remembered seeing in Jaden's eyes. Bella looks angry and fearless and…passionate. I turned my head to my brother, his face emotionless, but I can sense that it was hitting him hard. It was as if he could feel her passion through the screen. The last time I saw Edward look like this was when she slept over at our house and she would be asleep in his arms and he would be looking down at her…

"_I __**will**__ kill you."_ I snapped my head to the direction of the screen to see that passionate look increase. _"And trust me, I will enjoy it."_

Shane started to laugh as did his brother but Bella's expression didn't change. _"I believe you. In the past, when I threatened their families, they would say the same thing but you are different. I believe you because your eyes are showing me that you have done something drastic before…something like killing someone."_

"_And if I did?" _

The camera went to Shane's expression as he looked at Bella; he looked surprised but also intrigued. _"Jack, untie her. Isabella needs her rest now. We have a long day ahead of us." _

Shane left the room and Jack left the camera on as he went to attend Bella. Her head hung low, watching him. _"You don't have to do this, you know? You don't have to be the person your brother wants you to be. You can be your own person."_

Jack snorted, _"This is who I am and I've accepted it a long time ago."_

"_If you've accepted it…then are you happy?"_

"_Of course I am."_ Jack said as he took the tape off her ankles.

_"No, I mean are you happy? There is a difference between being happy and enjoying the thrill of the kill. The thrill is the adrenaline pumping and your heart beating so fast against your chest –it's not happiness, its excitement."_ She explained to him. _"So Jack, are you happy?" _

I prepared myself to put everyone in the room calm as we watched Jack slap her across the face several times. He pulled her by the hair so she could look up at him.

_"I know what you are doing, bitch. You are trying to turn me against my brother. Well, let me tell you something –it won't work. My brother and I are blood. He is my family. We don't turn our backs on family." _He pushed Bella's head forward and walked to the camera. _"I don't care about your rest. You are sleeping in that chair tied up and I don't care if you are sore tomorrow. You deserve it." _

"_You never answered my question." _Bella said so calmly and collected. _"You're afraid. You punished me because you don't know the answer."_

_"Yeah, well it's not going to work. I know what you are trying to do_. _Vous ne me tournerez pas contre mon frère__**.**__"_ He said.

Bella lifted her head, smiling. _"Je pas dois faire n'importe quoi. Il tous dépendent de vous, Jack. Je veux juste une réponse."_

"_You…speak French?"_

Bella cocked her head to the side, still smiling. _"A bit of shocker, right? Your kidnap victim knows what you and your brother have been saying all this time. I'm sorry. Did that ruin the fun for you?"_

Jack quickly walked to Bella and this time, punched her across the face. We manage to see the blood coming from her mouth but I didn't miss the smirk. She planned that. I know Bella is smart but I never knew she could be so…devious.

I have to say this: Edward, why did you let that girl go? She is perfect for our family.

But now, the video is over meaning we don't see Bella anymore.

I turned my head to see Agent Martin pressing his fingers against his forehead. "I need an aspirin. This is getting too wearisome too quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

Bella…

Was Jasper right? Did I not know you at all?

That side of you in that video –that conservation with Jack. I saw it. I saw that face you made. You were enjoying that he was having trouble with what he feels and what he thinks. You were enjoying that he was in pain.

You told me that you spoke only a few words of Italian but nothing else. You spoke in French…why didn't you share that side of you with me, Bella? Did you not trust me enough? Or were you afraid of trusting me?

"Edward, are you alright son?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head, afraid to use my voice.

"I'm guessing you never knew that Bella spoke French, huh?" Agent Chase asked Charlie, who put his hands over his head. "Its okay –"

"No, it's not. I know what she is doing but she is only causing herself to get into more trouble! By trying to cause problems between two brothers will rift them apart but it will put her into more danger."

"Bella knows what she is doing, Charlie." My father comforted him. "Bella is thinking two steps ahead and whatever she is trying to do, we must have faith in her. That video is a week old. All we have to do is…wait for another."

But how long will that take?

Bella…what other secrets are you hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really really love your comments! You have no idea how happy it makes me because I am so happy that you guys like my story! So there might be a bit of confusion in this chapter about Bella's assignment and how it quickly went to something different. I will explain it more in the next chapter. Don't worry :)**

**Also I never took French and I just translated the words online. I am sorry if it's incorrect. If it is, tell me and I will correct it. **

_Vous ne me tournerez pas contre mon frère__**. **_You are not going to turn me against my brother

_Je pas dois faire n'importe quoi. Il tous dépendent de vous, Jack. Je veux juste une réponse."_ (I don't have to do anything. It all depends on you Jack. I just want an answer)

**I also appreciate all the Trevor fans and Edward fans. And some of you guys are right -Trevor is a human version of Edward but more fun :)**

**Also, there will be a new poll up: How should Jasper figure out Bella's secret?**


	41. The Target

**Chapter 40**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Why the hell did you call us, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked with the pack behind him and Sam. "I thought we were done with our last conservation."

"We were until I found these yesterday," I announced as I pulled the bag of driver licenses and passports up. The wolves' eyes widen. "You and Leah were in the Swan house and took something from Bella's bedroom. That was when I found…Bella's many mistaken identities."

"What do you want?" Sam demanded.

"The truth," I replied. "Bella told you something of her past because you found out –it says so in her journal."

Leah raised an eyebrow at me, "You read the girl's journal without her permission? Wow, you leeches don't respect the word privacy."

I glared at her angrily, "Bella is in danger. You should tell the FBI whatever you figured out about her. It may just save her life and the life of her friends."

"Just like how we should tell them that we're shapeshifters and you're vampires?" questioned Jacob sarcastically. "We found out Bella's secret by accident. We forced her to tell us but…what your brother did to her –what you and your family did to her…she started to trust you guys and you broke her trust."

"You already told us that before. I got the message loud and clear." I snarled, annoyed and wished I could pass the treaty line to force the answer out of them. "I can understand your anger and hatred towards us especially to my brother. But I can't apologize unless I am face to face to Bella. She is the one I should apologize to."

"Yeah you should be since you are the one who almost killed her." Leah commented.

"It was an accident!" I screamed out of frustration.

"Look Jasper, we _**can't**_ tell you anything, okay? It's not us you should get the answers from. It's Bella." Seth said, intervening between Leah and me as if we are not few feet apart. "Only _she_ can tell you her secret and her secret is about her past. But I'm not saying she will tell you willingly."

"She does hate every single one of you." Leah finished for him.

I couldn't help but chuckle emotionlessly, "I wouldn't expect any less from her."

* * *

><p>I came back home, disappointed to not get any answers and to find the agents still in our homes. The emotions hit me again like bricks again and I desperately wanted to take away their doubts for good but what will happen then? It won't change anything. Bella is still gone, she is still trapped somewhere with two serial killers. I walked upstairs to find the rest of my family in Carlisle's study.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked.

Edward lifted his head to look at me, "Alice had a vision."

I looked at my wife as she beams a big smile at me. She handed me a drawing of Bella lying on a hospital bed but it looked like she's sleeping peacefully. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means she will be home soon!" Alice squealed with happiness that I couldn't help but laugh with her. "She's alive in my vision."

"But visions change." Rosalie stated.

Great way to ruin the mood, sis.

Rosalie shrugged like it wasn't her fault for Alice's quickly fallen face. "I'm being realistic."

"Well, don't." Edward and I snarled at our sister. Emmett stood by Rosalie with his arms crossed across his face, daring us to attack.

"Do you know which hospital, Alice?"

"It's in Forks but…I don't know _when_ she will be here." Alice said quietly. "Where did you go, Jasper? I couldn't see you."

Oh crap. And I knew Edward read my mind as everyone looked at me. Oh crap.

"I went to see the mutts," I told them hesitantly. "I wanted to see if I can crack Seth or Jacob about Bella during the three months we've been gone but they've said the same thing when I went with Alice. Leah obviously hates me."

"But why did you go alone, Jasper? That's too dangerous." Esme said in her motherly tone.

I hung my head down, feeing guilty for getting that worried look from Esme. "I know and I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Abruptly, we heard the sound of screaming downstairs and quickly, we ran downstairs to see that the sound is coming from the screen…of Bella screaming in pain as she is being electrocuted. "What is this?" Edward asked.

"Another video," Agent Martin answered as I stared at the screen, not believing my eyes when I saw Bella tied against what seems to be a gated door and her arms and legs apart and tied up. "We just received it."

_"That was the just the warm up, Chief Swan."_ Jack's face showed in the screen, smirking. _"But don't worry my brother knows what he's doing." _

"Bastards," Charlie mumbled angrily.

_"I have to say, I am impressed. No one has lasted an hour before_." Shane said as he stood across from Bella. _"You are really something, Isabella. But are you tired? Do you need something drink?"_ No answer. _"No? Okay. What were we doing again? Jack, help your brother out."_

"_You were asking her questions." _

Shane snapped his fingers, _"Oh yes! My brother and I did a little research on you. Seventeen year old girl survives a double homicide the night after her birthday and then, disappears for four months?"_

"_So?" _

"_I find that very strange. Tell me, where did you go?"_

"_To…find myself,"_ She gasped.

"_Look at me. Look at me!"_ Shane roared as he forced Bella to lift her head up. "_Where did you go?"_

"_Nowhere,"_ She said slowly.

_Shane walked away and I could see that the gated door has many wires attached to it. All of a sudden, Bella started screaming again as her body rapidly moved in agony. _

"This is their signature," Agent Chase said. "They would torture them, question them, but every single girl has done the same thing every time."

"Which is…?" Charlie asked.

"They would give up. They would beg. Shane would get anger because they weren't who he expected them to be. He didn't expect weakness in the girls. If Bella has already survived an hour on that machine, who knows how long she will survive for the others?"

"_I'm…not telling you…anything!"_ Bella cried.

But Shane just laughed and the electrocuting stopped. _"Okay then…next question: who's Edward?" _Bella's head snapped up, her brown eyes widened in fear._ "Did you know you talk in your sleep? So who is he? Boyfriend?"_

"_Ex-boyfriend,"_ Bella corrected him.

Jack laughed in the background and I turned to look at my brother, whose face turned grim at the mention of his own name. This is not going to turn out good for both of them. _"What happened? From the way you talked in your sleep, it sounds like he left you. Young love…"_

"_And what do you know of love? You kidnap women and take them away from their homes and torture them like they were animals!"_

"_I've been in love, Isabella. Every person on this planet has fallen for someone. So I take it he __**did**__ leave you." _

Bella glared at him with hatred, _"You don't know anything."_

"_Try me."_

Bella's brown eyes went to the zooming camera then back down at Shane. "_I used to cry every night after he left me…but I stopped after two months and all I would do was laid in my bed in silence because I've gotten use to the pain. I thought I knew pain when I lost my mom and stepdad but it was different. He didn't die. He pretended…and it hurt more than anything because I thought I was done with people hurting me."_

"_But you're not. I'm hurting you, aren't I?"_

_Unexpectedly, she smiled._ _"No, you're not. You're only causing me physical pain and I don't mind because it shows that I am here and that this is real. Everything I went through…was real. Now, I have a question for you, Shane. How many times can I break until I shatter?"_

Shane laughed. _"I don't know Isabella. Let's see. Shall we?"_

Alice buried her face in my arms as we heard Bella screaming again. A minute later, Shane stopped and told Jack to take over because he had to go to the bathroom but Jack left the tape running. Did Jack edit these tapes before sending them to Charlie? But then, what would be the point? Why would a serial killer edit his masterpiece? But the date on the tape caught my eye. It says it was three days ago. They're getting bolder than I thought.

"_You are definitely different,"_ Jack laughed as he took a chair and sat in front of Bella.

_"I'm a lot…more screwed up than people…think I am."_ Bella panted but manage to smirk. _"So tell me Jackie, have you thought about our last conservation?"_

"_Don't call me that." _

"_I'm going to take that…as a yes. But you never answered my question, Jackie. Are you happy?" _

"_Shut up!"_ Jack screamed and punched Bella across the face. _"Stop talking! I'm not asking you anything, so shut up!"_

_"I've been wondering what's really to blame about this world,"_ Bella spoke again as her head leaned against the metal as I could truly see how worn out she looks. Her hair is messy and she's sweating. They are torturing her yet she hasn't shown them a weak side of her.

_"Money? Lust? Love? Drugs? Is it the power to kill? Any person who comes across the power will become unhappy. But no matter what, a person can never build true happiness on the death of others."_

Amen to that. And I would know –I'm a vampire and an empath.

Jack snorted, _"And you would know how? You admitted to my brother and me that you killed someone. So describe it to me. How did he die? Why did he die?"_

"_Sorry I'm the only one who's force to remember his death. It's a secret."_ Bella said in a hush whispered.

_"So you __**did**__ enjoy it."_ Jack grinned. _"My brother is right. There __**is**__ something about you…something he already sees in you that I am starting to see."_

_"Did you know that everyone is divided into two categories? Good or evil? But I believe there is evil in everyone…including you. That has to be it. There is evil inside of you. You are just __**like**__ us."_

"_I'm nothing like you. I don't feel like killing people for fun."_

"_Then tell me how did he die? What did you feel when you killed him?"_

"_I felt satisfied knowing that the world is rid of one monster and I'm going to feel it again once I kill you and your brother. But Shane is going to be first on my list."_

"_Bitch!"_ Jack cried as he punched Bella hard in the stomach.

"_Did I hurt the psychopath's feelings? Ugh_!" Bella cried as Jack hit her again and again.

"_You got blood all over my shoes."_

"_My bad," She said in a strained voice. _

"_When I come back here, I am going to make you regret trying to push us apart."_ _Jack threatened her and walked away, closing the door behind him. _

_Surprisingly, Bella started to laugh then it turned into uncontrollable laughter, almost like a madman. But then, it slowly went away as she looked directly at the camera. "Doubt is a disease, dad. It infects the mind, creating mistrust of people's motives and one's own perceptions. It has the ability to question everything you've ever believed in someone and reinforce darkest suspicions. Don't worry dad…I'll be fine." _

_The door opened and revealing its Shane. "Saying something for your dear old dad?"_

"_You know it."_

_"I see my brother did a number on you,"_ Shane said, examining the small cuts on her face. _"What did you say to him that got him so mad, Isabella? Other than ruining his shoes."_

"_He'll never be you."_ She said. _"He's jealous of you."_

"_Of course he is. Who wouldn't be?"_

I rolled my eyes. He's definitely an egocentric serial killer.

"_Now I had another question for you before you decided to change the subject. Edward is your ex-boyfriend but then who is Trevor?" _

Bella's eyes widened once more in fear and I could see that she's afraid what she said while she was asleep._ "No one important,"_

"_Really? Do you ever wonder Isabella why boys like you?"_

"_Is it because of my bubbly personality?" _

"_They see something that catches their interest…something most girls don't have. Jack told me that he sees what I see."_

"_And what's that? The darkness in my heart?"_ She mocked.

_"You are dead inside and trying to find what is making you stay alive. You are just like us. The killing, the torture brings something out of my brother and me….and I know it can do the same for you." _

"_You…don't know me." _

Shane touches her face then I watched as his hand slid down from her neck to her chest and it stopped on her stomach but I can see his fingers itching to go lower. _"Yes, I do and because you are a woman, you feel it worse than we do."_

"_Get your fucking hand…__**off**__ my fucking body!" _

Shane laughed as he removed his hand, _"Such language –I like it."_

He ripped the wires off Bella's legs and hands and we watched as she fell hard on the ground. I winced, only imagining the contact of the floor and landing on her chest. But what surprised me the most was that she could barley move. I figured she would put up a fight but she's been electrocuted and beaten for who knows how long? Shane dragged Bella's body across the room and handcuffed her to a pipe, her hands above her head.

_"Don't worry, Chief Swan we will talk shortly when the posters of your daughter's disappearance are gone."_ Shane said before the screen turned black.

"Damn it!" Agent Martin screamed and almost kicked the edge of the sofa but noticed us. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Are the posters down?"

"Yes sir, they are."

"They're getting bolder," Agent Chase commented. "And can I just say I am freaked out. I'm also worried that Shane and Jack are going to make Bella into a serial killer."

Agent Martin scoffed, "No they won't…I mean…no." But there was uncertainty in his tone and body language.

"Sir, I have a problem." One of the male agents announced as he continues typing rapidly on his laptop. "I'm searching through Dr. Richard's files but there is nothing about his patients. It's as if someone hacked into the system and destroyed all his history."

"Someone made sure we can't find who the other children are." Agent Martin mumbled. "Keep looking. Call every hospital he went and make sure we have names, people! We don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Agent Martin sighed, "They're following their signature but I don't know if they are going play cat and mouse with Bella. She's proven more difficult for them but like you said before, a challenge. I want to get her out before she is running for her dear life."

But that's the thing, Agent…she never stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>:

Change…

It is a difficult thing to adapt especially as a vampire but you get use to it. But me, on the other hand, I can't. Ever since Bella came to Forks, her future always changed but at least, I knew what I was seeing. But now, it was getting harder and harder to understand what my visions mean. Five days ago, I saw her in Forks hospital lying in a medical bed, looking peaceful and always pale. But now, I keep seeing her…a side I never knew existed or side she recently developed and that scared me.

I don't like change.

_Bella lying in a medical bed…_

_Eyes filled with hatred and pain…_

_Black hair slowly fading back to its original color…_

_Bella walking in school…_

_Bella asleep in –_

_A man leaning against his car outside of the school with a smile on his face…_

_A young girl eating lunch with Bella…_

_Bella laughing and smili –_

_Footsteps running hard on the dirty ground of the woods…_

_Blood…_

_A pair of lips smirking…_

_Blood… _

When the visions finally ended that second, I found Jasper and Edward in the living room, overlooking the agents doing their jobs. How can I tell them what I have seen when I am not sure what I've seen? It didn't make sense. But something Agent Martin told us a few days ago about Shane and Jack's signature reminded me what I saw. I saw a forest and feet running on the ground. But that would mean…

Edward turned his head at me and I didn't have to be a psychic to realize I opened my mind accidentally for him to see what I've seen and my thoughts. But that doesn't mean I will give up on her. I'm right before, she will come home alive and I will see her again…probably in a hospital but that doesn't matter because I will see my best friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

"Edward, I would appreciate it if your anger isn't pointed at my wife," I snarled at my brother, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry but when she left her mind opened for me, I couldn't help –I didn't like what I saw or heard in her mind." He confessed to me.

"I thought you've gotten use to it," I joked, hoping to crack a smile on his face but nothing. "So they still can't find the doctor?"

"He hid his tracks well," Edward said. "Something must have happened. He delivered Maggie and Bella from their surrogate mothers and continued visiting them until they were toddlers."

"Do you think Bella knows about Dr. Richards?" I couldn't help but ask. "Or that she wasn't from her mom's womb?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "Charlie's thoughts have shown me that she couldn't have possible known unless Renee told her before her death."

Suddenly, Agent Chase came inside the house, closing the front door behind her, and walked to Agent Martin. "I just got off the phone with Tacoma police. Someone describing Bella's description stole a green '94 Honda Accord last night in front of witnesses. The police found the car off the street with no one inside this morning. Bella's fingerprints are all over the wheel."

"Wait a second, what are you saying? She escaped or what?" Agent Martin questioned.

"Let me finish. That same night, witnesses spotted her running out of the woods and robbed the car but noticed two men dressed in black running after her in a grey van." Agent Chase described. "Sir, Shane and Jack started on their hunting adventure."

"Where was the car found?"

"Forty minutes outside of Port Angeles."

"It takes three to four hours to get from Tacoma to Forks." Charlie spoke up in a corner. His pale and tired face showed delight, hearing news that Bella is somewhere close to home.

But I can't help but feel like something outrageous is going to happen. She is in the woods with two serial killers following her trail. But who knows how long she's been in the woods? By foot, it will take her hours to make it to Forks. If she makes it to Forks –Edward snarled at me, grabbing me by the neck.

"Edward, enough," Carlisle ordered behind us.

"Carlisle please let me go find her. She is in the woods alone with two psychopaths after her. This is similar to the James situation." Edward reminded us. "These men won't stop."

Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder, giving us both a worried look. "I understand but we don't even know where Bella is."

"I recognize her scent." Edward quickly said.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm sorry, Edward. But it's too dangerous. Will you be able to control yourself when you find those men? I'm sorry if I sound selfish but we can't risk exposure. Alice doesn't even know where Bella is because her visions keep changing."

"Carlisle –"

"Edward, I allowed this family to leave town for you and your reasons. Esme and I still support it but have you thought about what Bella will do when she sees us?"

_"Probably throw knives at us." _I couldn't help but comment. Edward glared at me and I could feel his anger, wanting to punch me right now. _"Sorry, not helping."_

"How long do you think the car's been on the side of the road?" Agent Martin asked.

"Several hours," one of the agents guessed.

Agent Martin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's still early in the morning but it looks like it might rain. Let's hurry people! Call park rangers, Port Angeles police –Charlie, can you gather your men as well? We don't know what Bella has with her and we don't know how badly wounded she is. Shane and Jack may have changed their game a bit but that doesn't mean we know what they want. They want her alive during their game. So they are going to make sure it stays that way!"

"Carlisle, maybe Edward is right."

"And what will you do when you see the men instead of Bella?" He questioned.

"Kill them," Edward snarled angrily.

"_That wasn't answer he wanted to hear, brother." _

"I'm sorry, Edward but we have to stay here and I doubt the agents will allow civilians to search for Bella in the woods while there are dangerous men in there." Carlisle spoke and put his hands on our shoulders, giving us a sad smile before walking downstairs to the commotion.

"Edward, we have to respect Carlisle's wishes. Unless we know exactly where she is, we can't do anything." I said to him. "Besides, will you be able to control yourself if she is wounded?"

Edward stiffened, next to me, feeling confused and regret. It's been months since he has made contact with Bella and none of us know if we can be near her again, let alone, touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later…<strong>

I sat next to Alice in Carlisle's office as she sits perfectly still in the chair in a daze with a pencil and paper in hand but every time she moves her hand, she stops because the vision changes. She says that she can see the woods but not sure who she is seeing and the vision will return to Bella in the hospital in her black hair. I kissed the top of Alice's head, whispering that I will be back as I walked back downstairs to see Carlisle and Edward already standing in the corner.

"What is going on?" I asked, wondering what I missed during the three hours I spent in the office with Alice and Esme.

"I'm not quite sure," Carlisle said. "A policeman from Port Angeles came here ten minutes ago but I'm confused what they are talking about."

"They found a body –Shane's body." Edward answered. "I can see in his mind the image of the body. There was a video camera lying next to him. They are plugging it to the television right now."

"But no Bella?"

"I'm afraid not." The screen turned on…more horrid home videos to watch.

_The camera moved to Shane as he is...gathering his weapons up: a bow and an arrow and a gun with him. "Chief Swan, I'm sorry that we haven't got a chance to meet or anything. But your daughter…I want to see what she is made of and well, we decided to play a little game with her. How long have we've given her so far?"_

"_It's been five minutes," Jack answered behind the camera._

_"Oh yes, five minutes ago, I released Isabella from her room and allowed her a chance to escape but only because, she believes that I sent a group of my friends to Forks to kill you." Shane laughed. "But don't worry, that isn't true. Now, let's see where your little girl is now." _

_The camera started move as it followed Shane and it looks like to be an abandoned warehouse outside of the woods. It showed the sunset nearly gone and they appeared to be on top of a hill and the camera zoomed in to see a figure running down slowly off the hill. Shane started to laugh as he took out his arrow and put it in the bow, "She's a fast one." He commented and let go of the arrow. _

_The camera caught the arrow strike the nearest tree to Bella and she whirled around, her brown eyes widen in fear and shock. Then, she sprinted off the other direction. Jack and Shane started to laugh once more, "This is going to be more than we realized." Shane commented. "Get the van. I think it will take a good forty minutes for her to reach the street."_

Bastards! I feel like they are worse than James, who was a vampire! And we had to go to Phoenix just to get away from him.

_Shane and Jack got inside their van and started driving full speed down a path but soon, they caught someone running the other side of them. It was Bella. All I could see is that she is wearing black sweat pants and a grey jacket. _

_Shane started to laugh, "Do you honestly believe you can outrun a van, Isabella?" She didn't say anything but ran behind the van and went the left side of the forest, causing Shane to curse as he tried to spin the van the way she's running to. "Where did she go? How did you lose her so quickly?"_

"_How did I -? You're the one who's driving!"_

Suddenly, the video started to move forward and I noticed that Agent Martin had the remote control. "I'm sorry but we need to go further. I don't have patience due to the lack of sleep but these brothers wouldn't allow her to get away that quickly."

_The video started again to nighttime and it looks like they stopped inside the woods and started to walk to see the stolen car in the side of the road with the lights off. The camera zoomed in to see Bella in the front seat. "It looks like she's asleep," Jack said. "Let's go."_

"_No. Wait until morning. We should give her plenty of rest. Besides, we should get rest too Jack. This girl already proved to me that she's great."_

"_Oh yeah, how?"_

"_Well, you lost her twice in the freeway." _He pointed out.

"_That wasn't my fault! You're the one that was driving."_

The video quickly changed to the next morning with Bella no longer inside the car. Shane and Jack started following her tracks on the dirt and I hate to admit it but they do know what they are doing and I hate it because that proves what type of killers they are: professional. I turned to Edward, whose hands turned into fists and I can feel the anger around him.

"_Edward, please try to calm yourself or else I will punch you."_ I admitted to him.

_"Found her!"_ Shane announced and I turned my attention back to the screen to see Bella standing in the woods, it was as if she's deciding which way to go. Suddenly, she screamed as the arrow managed to cut her calve as it hit a log. Bella lifted her head, her eyes showing fear and decided to continue running. _"Let's go have some fun, shall we? I'll go first."_

_The camera zoomed in as Shane followed Bella then suddenly, something hit him causing him to stagger backwards. It was Bella and she had a log in her hands, ready to use it as if it's a baseball bat. Shane grabbed the log before Bella could use and kneed her in the stomach then kicked her hard. Bella blocked a punch coming from Shane and roundhouse kicked him across the face before making it a run for it. However, Shane pushed her into the ground, causing Bella to yelp. _

"What's going on?" whispered Emmett behind us.

I turned my head to see everyone around us then turned my attention back to the screen, "We are seeing Bella."

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." Emmett said after Bella punched Shane in the face.

_Bella wrapped her legs around Shane's waist and flipped him over backwards, so he can lie on the dirt while she is on top of him. Bella punched Shane a couple of times but he managed to push her off him but Bella managed to grab his gun from him. But Shane just laughed as he mockingly lifted his hands up in the air. _

"_What are you going to do Isabella? Shoot me?"_

"_It's a thought." Bella said and the camera zoomed in to see that her hands are covered in blood and has a bloody lip. _

_Shane took a step forward but laughed when Bella tried to shoot him. "I knew you were going to grab the gun first, so I emptied it last night. You are very predictable person."_

_"Oh yeah?" Bella threw the empty gun at him and ran to a tree before pushing herself off to punch Shane at the face. Next, Bella's palm connected with Shane's nose, forcing his back, before she sneaked around his neck and brought his face forward again, towards her knee. _

"_No!" Jack screamed behind the camera._

_Shane's body fell backwards as Bella released her hold on his upper body, "Not so predictable now, huh?" _

"The force of the hit would have been strong enough to drive Shane's nasal bone up into his brain, killing him instantly." Carlisle mused.

_Jack started to run towards his brother, the camera jiggling as he did as Bella grabbed Shane's weapons before running away. Jack dropped the camera, showing us Shane's face covered in blood. "No, Shane! No! I'm going to __**kill**__ you, you bitch!" Jack cried before taking off, leaving the camera with his dead brother. _

"The rescue team is notified about Jack but it's starting to rain. In this weather, it will be hard for the dogs to get Bella or Jack's scent." An agent spoke up.

"That's it I'm going." Charlie yelled, grabbing his jacket.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Agent Martin yelled.

"My men are in the woods looking for Bella but I can't sit back. I'm going to the border and if I have to, I will go by myself to look for her." Charlie stated. "She is my daughter. She knows where she is –she's just having a hard time looking for her way home."

"Charlie, do you mind if I go with you?" Carlisle asked.

But he shrugged, "The more, the merrier."

"All of you stay here." Carlisle ordered as Esme quickly handed him his medical bag. "I don't want any of you near the woods. Stay here."

"Yes sir," we all said obediently.

"Edward –"

"She's out there, Jazz."

"I know that but we need to listen to Carlisle. We need to trust him on this. You've been in a relationship with Bella for months; don't tell me you doubt her ability to fight a grown man? After everything we've witnessed about her."

"No, of course not it's just…Jack is going after her for vengeance now. A man with that sole thought in his mind…will do anything to make it come true."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>:

Living in Forks for almost three years, I thought nothing would surprise me but I was wrong. Charlie Swan is a difficult man to know; he doesn't reveal his emotions or gather his opinion on something unless it is important to him. But this side of him as a protective father and a police officer is a new side I haven't witnessed but respect.

"I don't think I've ever seen somebody drive faster that you, Carlisle." Charlie said as his hands gripped the seat. "I don't know if I should be scared or pleased."

I chuckled, "Bella is your daughter and we do need to get to the border before it starts to rain harder."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"It's not a problem, Charlie. We're both fathers and I care for Bella like a daughter."

Then, I spotted a police car in the side of the road, waiting for us. I allowed Charlie to talk the Port Angeles police while I walked into the dirt. I can smell the woods, the sprinkled rain, but can't seem to catch Bella's scent. The weather is already causing me problems.

"Alright, Carlisle you and I are going inside the woods." Charlie said. "I don't care what that FBI agent says, I'm going in. Do you have problem?"

I couldn't help but smile at Charlie's devotion. "No, not at all. Lead the way."

We walked two miles into the trail until I caught a whiff of Bella's scent. "Charlie, wait. Do you hear that?"

He pulled out his gun, making sure there were bullets inside, and lifted his gun. I can hear footsteps running hard then a gasp –behind us! I turned around to see Bella. I couldn't believe but it is her.

Her long, black hair wet and messy with a few green leafs in it, her face sweaty and wet, and her entire covered in blood and dirt. I felt like I was in déjà vu, remembering her appearance when she came to Forks with a wounded Maggie. But then, my super eye sight caught that she's been stabbed in the abdomen.

"Dad?" Bella's weak voice called out as she stumbled towards him but he managed to catch her. "You're here." She said in relief.

"Bella, where's Jack?"

"Charlie, her hands," I said, looking at the human blood on her hands and it isn't her blood that I am smell on her.

"Bella, where's Jack?" He asked again.

"His body is…he was going to…I didn't –"

Suddenly, her eyes rolled back as her body fell but Charlie caught her once more. He put her arms around his neck and carried her back to the car. Carefully, he put her in the back seat and quickly, I sat in the seat, putting her legs on my laps. "We're going to Forks. I'll call my men to get Jack's body. Is she okay, Carlisle?"

"She's exhausted. She's been running for hours." I said as I immediately checked her temperature. "It's best to get to the hospital as quickly as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

My eyes opened to a bright, white light and I could hear an annoying, beeping sound somewhere close by. My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I groaned, trying to sit up but could feel every muscle in my body screaming at me to not move.

"Bella," I turned my head to see my dad sitting up and from what it looks like, waking up from a nap. "Oh thank god!"

"Dad can't breathe." I gasped, trying to push him off me. Finally, he did with an apologetic look on his face. "What happened? Where am I?"

"What do you remember, Bells?"

I thought for a moment. "I remember running…in the woods from Jack and Shane. Oh god, dad I didn't mean to kill them! I just wanted to –"

"Bella, breathe. I understand. We saw the video tapes." Video tapes? "I'm going to get a doctor in here, okay. Here drink some water." He quickly said before running out of the room.

I took a sip of my water and looked around the room. The blinds were closed, so no one can see me and the door is closed as well. Hesitantly, I reached for my dad's cell phone on the counter next to me and dialed several numbers.

"_Hello?"_ A male's voice asked.

"Hey, it's me." I said, waiting to hear any footsteps approaching the door. There were none. "I'm in. Operation Black Fire is a go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I'm sorry! I've been trying to make each chapter longer than the next and I wanted it to go my way. But now, you know Bella is found and hopefully, her POV will clear a few things up. If not, I will clear it in the next chapter. **

**And I love your reviews I really do! But for those who wrote negative ones (the ones I've deleted) if you don't like my story, then don't comment or read it. It's that simple.**

**Anyways, I hope it's what you've expected. I really suck at fight scenes and trying to write the torture scenes was awesome but very hard to write down. **

**Comment, please! **

**-DisneyRBD**


	42. The Unforgiven

**Chapter 41**

**Bella's POV:**

I took a sip of my water and looked around the room. The blinds were closed, so no one can see me and the door is closed as well. Hesitantly, I reached for my dad's cell phone on the counter next to me and dialed several numbers.

"_Hello?"_ A male's voice asked.

"Hey, it's me." I said, waiting to hear any footsteps approaching the door. There were none. "I'm in. Operation Black Fire is a go."

"_Good work, Agent Swan. We will contact you soon for more information." _

I grimaced, "Don't call me that."

_"Agent Bella then?" _

I scowled once more before turning the conservation off and making sure that the call was a private number. I sighed, trying to get into a comfortable position on this hospital bed but I couldn't with the bandages and wires attached to my body. Why is it that every time I am in a hospital I feel worse than the last time?

Note to self: train harder and eat more.

I laid my head against the pillow and stared at the ceiling lights. The calendar in the corner reminded me that I've been gone for almost three months. Three months of my life has passed by so quickly –that I had no control over.

_"And this assignment creates a lot of acting." Trevor informed me. "You won't say no to this assignment because first of all, you will be solo on this and second of all, it will be closer to home than you think."_

_"What's that supposed to mean? It doesn't say anything about –" I stopped talking when I reached to the last page and read the location of my assignment. It's in Forks, Washington. My target is in my hometown where my dad is…the pack… "You're not joking are you? This is serious?"_

_Victoria grinned, "Congratulations, Isabella you are now an agent."_

_I felt like someone punched me hard in the gut and I couldn't breathe. "W-why me? Why now? Everyone in town –everyone in Seattle believes I've been abducted…wait a second that __**is**__ true! How am I supposed to go back home with answers I can't give to my dad?" _

_Victoria grinned once more, but it was more like a cat grin from __Alice in Wonderland__. "Luckily for you, I thought of all the answers. But Trevor did help me. There was a video camera in your house that night and by now; the FBI and the police know that there are three men suspects."_

_I raised my eyebrow, "But one of them only works for Special Division –Viktor. You killed the other two goons." _

"_I didn't finish," Victoria said to me. "What are the statistics about serial killers?"_

"_Men make up at least 85% of the world wide serial killers," I answered._

"_65% of victims are females." Trevor answered. "And that the killers are labeled as psychopaths and sociopaths." _

"_I don't like where this conversation is going." I admitted aloud. _

_Trevor sighed as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "Then, you are definitely not going to like what Victoria and I have planned for you to get ready for this mission." _

"Hello Bella," I looked up to see Nurse Barbara walking inside the room. I like her. She's nice, pretty, middle age –she could be the opposite of who my mom was. "You gave us a good scare for the last few months. But I'm sure everyone is happy that you are safe and home including your dad."

"How…?" I couldn't find myself to finish my question, feeling the guilt spread in my body.

She gave me a small smile, "He slept at the station after a month. He couldn't handle passing your room. Your vitals are good and stable. You have bruised ribs, cuts, and your right ankle is sprained. But you look good, considering you've been asleep for the last three days."

"I'm sorry –three days?"

How is that even possible?

"Your body was incredibly exhausted. Sometimes the body beats the mind." She said simply. "I'll go get Doctor Cullen to come see you."

"Oka –wait! Dr. Cullen?" I questioned, hoping that I heard her wrong. She couldn't possibly mean…? "As in Carlisle Cullen? He and his family moved from Forks."

Barbara bit her lip, "Your dad didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" She bit her lip and moved her head to look at my chart. "Barb, tell me _what_?" I asked, more demanding.

But the look on her face…

She couldn't mean…?

The door opened and I turned my head to see someone I thought I would never have to see again. Carlisle stood in his white lab coat, perfectly matching his pale skin, gold eyes, and blonde hair. He smiled at me –he actually smiled at me! If this happened to me months ago, it would have been because he knows my hatred for hospitals and he's trying to make me feel better. But now, his smile isn't helpful.

It's making me disgusted and aggravated.

"Why are you here?" The first words came out of my mouth before I could even think. But I don't regret it. Carlisle's eyes looked at me sadly and quietly told Barbara to leave the room to give us some privacy. Good. No witnesses. "Are you going to answer me or do I have to guess? Last time I checked, you and your…family were going somewhere far, far away from Forks."

"We did. We traveled –Rose and Emmett went to Africa, Alice and Jasper stayed with Esme and me and then, we decided to stay in Alaska for a while." Carlisle told me in a light one. "Bella, I want to apol –"

"No."

"Pardon me?"

I scoffed at the look on his face. "You don't…you don't deserve to want something. You don't deserve anything! Why are you _here_? How long have you been here?"

"My family and I moved back to Forks a month after you disappeared."

A month? They've been in Forks for months…? I'm going to find a way to kill shapeshifters so Jacob can be first on my list. "Do what you have to do right now, Dr. Cullen. If there is nothing else, then don't let the door hit you on your back." I said, glaring at him.

He approached me, his cold fingers touching my bare skin and I shivered at his cold touch. But I couldn't relax. How can I? It's been months and all these questions are swarming in my head, needing an answer right now. My body is tense with rage and all I wanted to do was scream. But I didn't want attract attention.

"Everything looks good so far. Your body is still needs to rest after everything you've been through, I imagine."

"You have _**no**_ idea what I've been through." I whispered, darkly glaring at him once more. "And we both know I'm not talking about Shane and Jack. Now that you're done –get out."

"Bella –"

"You don't need to do anything else in here, right? So get out. I don't want to hear you speak. I don't want to look you. So get the fuck out."

Carlisle's body tensed at my tone but I could see he is putting his foot down because he still wants to talk to me. "Bella, at least hear me out."

"You have no fucking right to ask me that! From me of all peop –when your fucking son wouldn't listen to a word I had to say that day. I don't have to listen to you, _Dr. Cullen_. So get the _fuck_ out of my room!" I yelled, no longer caring if people can hear me. I am angry, damn it!

And…he's not leaving.

"If you don't leave in five seconds, I will scream."

Carlisle stared at me and I mentally counted the seconds and when I reached to one, he left the room as quickly as he could. I lay down on the bed, trying to remember how to breathe and not lose control of myself. He's back –_they're_ back. How is that possible? I mean, I know how they came back but the question is _why_? Why didn't Jacob tell me this when I was in Costa Rica?

"Hey kiddo, I brought you jello." Charlie said as he closed the door behind him and put the jello next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me the Cullens are back?"

He sighed, "Bells you just woke up."

"That's no excuse. You left and I had to find out by seeing Dr. Cullen right in front of me." I said, my hands forming into a fist and I could feel my nails poking my palms. "I didn't deserve that. Why did they come back? Why are they here?"

"Bella, calm down," Charlie said, putting his hands on my shoulders as I could hear my heart monitor beating rapidly and loudly. "Calm down."

"No! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"I will if you calm down, Bella."

I stared angrily at my dad but I didn't want to do that to him. He just wanted me back home and here I am, screaming at him like a child. A few seconds later, my heart monitor went down and normal. And listen to my dad about what happened over the last few months. How the FBI got involved, they found videos that linked the others' deaths, the FBI using the Cullens house for the investigation, watching the videos that Shane and Jack sent them, and trying to figure out who I am as well as what I've been through.

My hands tightened on my lap, "They read my journals?"

"Bella, I just told everything and you're mad that the agents read your journals?"

"Did you?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable for a moment as he fidgeted in his seat, "Only a page…how your mom died."

I stiffened as a flash of her dead body appeared in my mind. "Dad, I…"

"Go to sleep, kiddo. You've been through a lot."

"I've been sleeping for three days. I'm fine." I said. "If the agents are here, I want to talk to them."

"Bells –"

"I rather do it now." I said in a demanding tone that he knows I am not backing down. I have to do this quickly or else I will have more on my plate to do in this town.

Soon, two agents walked inside the room in their suits, one with dark skin and the other a bit lighter. "This is Agent Martin and Agent Chase. They will ask you questions about everything." Charlie explained to me. "But I am going to stay here."

"What questions do you have, agents?"

Agent Martin cleared his throat, "Shane mentioned you were in Chicago with the men that took you. What did you do there? He also mentioned you went out at least twice a week including the time they changed your hair color."

Subconsciously, my hands went to my black hair and looked down at the color. It is strange to see my actual hair like this instead of wearing a wig. "I didn't realize we were in Chicago until later. But…they had to make sure I went out because other people have seen me. They would take me to a thrift store for clothes but made sure I wouldn't talk to people and when they decided to change my hair…I couldn't say anything. But in the apartment, I was tied to the bed, forced to watch television or to not do anything at all."

"I was surprised when I was taken again by Shane and Jack but I knew I was in more trouble than before because they were serial killers." I continued and looked down at my wounded hands. "I can't believe they actually sent you the videos. I thought it was a sick joke and they were going to give it to my dad after…" I chuckled unkindly. "They thought they saved me. They thought I was like them."

That part still surprises me…but what if I am? I don't enjoy my kills.

"Did you enjoy it?" Agent Martin suddenly asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You mentioned that you killed someone. You were talking about Bradley, weren't you?" He questioned.

"But it was self-defense and I didn't enjoy it. I was angry because he killed an innocent girl."

"Speaking of Maggie," Agent Chase said and I could see my dad's face turn to pure fear. Why? Did something else happen during my disappearance?

"Bella, do you know why Maggie was taken in the first place? Why were you?"

"No."

What is he getting at?

"Agent –"

"Do you know your mom's gynecologist?"

"Agent, can we talk outside?" Charlie announced as he opened the door and the males went out, leaving me with Agent Chase.

Do they know about Daniel Richards? Oh crap.

"Now that we're alone without the males in the picture, let's continue our questioning." Agent Chase began, taking out a tape recorder. "Is there something else we need to know what Shane and Jack did to you?"

"Does it matter? They're dead."

Her eyes searched my face and I stared at back, almost like a challenge. "Were you scared?"

"Of course I was." I lied. "They were two psychopathic serial killers. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"But you managed to kill them and from what we saw from Shane's death, it was very quick. You could have killed them inside the place they forced you to stay at." Agent Chase commented as she puts her elbows on her knees, looking at me with interested.

"I didn't have time to think of a plan. They told me they were going after my dad and I couldn't lose him. He's the only family I have left." I told her, speaking out the lies without a thought. It's easy to me. "A person is able to become truly stronger when they wish to protect someone they love."

She looked surprised as she wrote down what I've said. "Did someone tell you that?"

"I've learnt from experience about protecting people." I told her honestly.

Agent Chase raised her head and straightens her posture as if she's surprised by my answer. "Does lying protect them?" She took out her file and showed me my gun and dagger –the ones in my bedroom. "You could imagine the look on your dad's face when he realized his daughter kept dangerous weapons in her bedroom and never told him about it."

"Is there a question in that?"

"Did you want to hurt your dad?"

What? What kind of question is that?

"We've learned so much about you Bella and I saw the guilt on your dad's face when he realized he didn't know you as well as he thought."

"I would never ever hurt my dad intentionally." I told her, enraged that she could think that. "How about we changed the subject away from my dad, Agent?"

"Who taught you Krav Maga and Kali?"

"An instructor in Phoenix," I lied to her but remembered how smart these agents are. "But…I learnt basic self-defense from…the other kids when we were trapped. I didn't think it would be useful until that night."

"Where is Xander Preston?"

I looked at her in shocked. How did they find out about Xander? I've never mentioned him to anyone. "I don't know. I haven't seen him a long time."

"Since your mom's funeral?" I bit my lip but nodded my head. "Where is Ryan Hunter?"

"I don't know."

"How about a woman name Nikki?"

Crap. "I don't know anyone by that name. Should I?" I asked innocently.

She folded her arms across her chest, almost reminding me of my mom when she got annoyed by my attitude. "She killed your mom's murderer."

I couldn't help but smirk. "That's too bad –wish I would've helped."

"Do these names sound familiar to you? Jaden Evans, Benjamin Carter, Lily Martinez, or Mateo Lopez?" She listed off, changing the subject quickly as if she never heard my comment.

"Yes. They're the kids I escaped with…the ones that are dead now." I said sadly and closed my eyes, trying to get the images of their bodies out of my head.

Agent Chase sighed as she closed the file and stood up. "I think that will be all for today, Bella. We will come by tomorrow to ask you more questions."

"Looking forward to it," I smiled sarcastically.

I released a breath and laid my head down against the pillow, hearing nothing but my heart monitor. It was a good thing that I could control my heart when I'm lying or else I would've been in big trouble with the FBI. But I can't get over the fact that the Cullens are back and Jacob didn't have the nerve to tell me! But to make matters worse, the agents might know about Daniel. I grabbed my dad's phone again and this time, dialed a different and untraceable number.

"_Hello?" _

"Trevor, we may have a problem."

"_Great –you reported yourself what? Twenty minutes ago? And now you are calling me on my phone. What's the problem now?"_ Trevor asked.

"I think the FBI knows about Daniel. They know he was the doctor that delivered Maggie and me."

"_Oh crap. Okay, let me call Xander and we will handle this."_

"But –"

"_Izzy, you have an assignment and it does not involve with messing with the FBI. Remember, you are stuck in a hospital."_

"How do you know I'm in the hospital right now?"

_"You are forgetting that today is my day off and I may have tampered with the hospital's security footage. Don't worry, it's only the hallway." _

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I am going to miss Trevor's strange sense of humor.

_"Prove me wrong, but didn't you once explain to me that your ex-boyfriend and his family moved away?" _

"I found out today that they moved back a month after my disappearance. This screw up my assignment doesn't it?"

Trevor sighed and I could hear in the background of typing. _"It does but we do have an advantage. Mostly because what you are playing as is…you and you should act the way you want to act around them. Punch, scream, kill the ex."_

"Trevor."

He chuckled lightly,_ "I'm kidding –sort of. What? It's bleedin' deadly. You can act around them the way you want to, Izzy. No one is going to stop you from being angry…as long as it doesn't blow your cover."_

"Jeez, thanks so much. I'm so glad you care about my well-being." I mockingly said. "But I promise I won't throw a tantrum when I see all of them especially him."

Trevor laughed, _"It wouldn't be you."_

"Funny, I have to go."

_"Izzy!" _I put the phone close to my ear, surprised to hear Trevor's urgent voice. _"Promise me that you will be wide and that…no matter what, call me. I don't care if it's about Special Division or about…boy troubles. Whatever it is, call me. I'm here. You have a sham here in this dark place."_

I couldn't help but smile and even though, we are miles apart from each other I know he knows that I am smiling. "I'll text you every night if I have to. But you have to promise me that you will do the same for me."

"_Scout's honor,"_ He laughed and a few seconds later, he hung up.

I put the phone away and prepared myself to get comfortable in the medical bed, pulling the sheets close to my chest. I could hear the low voices of my agents and my dad outside, the beeping noise of the heart monitor, and my own heart beating against my chest. It's only the first day and already I am dreading for the upcoming days, knowing that _they_ are going to be here.

But who knows for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>:

I am a coward.

After speaking to Bella, I spent my day trapped inside my office with my paperwork. I would only leave to see my patients but tried my best to not stop by in Bella's room. The fury in her eyes is still engraved in my head and I don't blame her for being angry. I just wish that Edward will tell her the truth soon because that type of angry isn't healthy for a human. But mostly because it hurts me knowing that we are part of the reason she is hurting.

"_Is that what you are afraid of? That if you get close to people, they will die?"_

_Bella shrugged, using strands of her hair to cover the emotion in her eyes. "People always leave one way or another." _

I sighed, closing my last file and realized it is late already. It's a good thing that I am not human or else, I will collapse with the lack of sleep or food. I grabbed my briefcase and jacket before locking the door behind me and started to walk in the deserted hallway. The patients are asleep and the on call interns and residents were busy in their paperwork. Thank goodness, I don't have to go through that horrid process. However, I stopped when I caught Bella's scent and could hear her heart beating normally.

She's asleep.

Hesitantly, I opened the door to hear dripping sound and her breathing. I closed the door behind me and watched as her chest fell up and down. I was happy to know that physically she will be alright but she will have to go through therapy for both physical and emotional. Something I know she will not like. But looking at her, lying in that medical, it was like the James situation all over again except Bella was in worse condition when he bit her. Now, Bella looks like Snow White with her pale skin and long, black hair.

This should've never happened to her.

Things like this should never happen to girls like her. She's been through so much and everything that I've learned about Bella before her abduction and after made me rethink my thoughts about her. I thought she was pushing us away from getting to know her better. But the reality of it was to protect us from getting hurt from the people that hurt her. Plus with our secret…it became more dangerous for her in the end.

"You do realize it's creepy that you're staring at me when I am trying to fall asleep, right?" Bella questioned as she fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. "Why are you here, Dr. Cullen?"

Dr. Cullen…she hasn't called me that since we've first met and since she dated Edward, she called me by my first name. But now, it doesn't sound right at all. "I want you to hear me out, Bella."

"Give me one good reason on why I should."

"I am your doctor."

Bella scoffed, "That is not a good enough excuse. You should have…did you think what has been going through my mind that whole week after my birthday incident?"

I didn't answer. I don't think she wants an answer.

"I've been going over and over in my head, wondering if I had done something wrong for all of you to ignore me like that. I knew my presence around Jasper was troublesome but I could see he was adjusting to it. But you have no idea how I felt that week."

"I know and I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head, staring at me as if she is seeing me in a new light but in a bad way.

"No you don't. Do you know what makes this situation more irritating? You're Edward's maker –you're their maker and you'd allowed yourself to leave with him. I thought that you of all people had the decency to –" She stopped talking as I noticed that a tear slowly fell from her cheek.

"Bella, Edward has a point and he got to Esme before me and I didn't –"

"Stop making excuses!" Bella yelled as she glared at me. "You are older than rest of them and you didn't think for one second that I deserved an actual goodbye. Or better yet, you should have never allowed me to be part of your family all those months. You played me just like Edward did. I am no one's experiment."

_"She believed me. She believed every word that came out of my mouth but…now; she thinks I used her –toyed with her like a human experiment." _Edward's words appeared in my mind.

I want to tell her the truth. That Edward lied to her but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"You were never an experiment to me or Esme. We loved you like a daughter." I told her honestly.

"And you expect me to believe your words? You're vampires –immortal." She reminded me. "Lying is another trait you've grown accustomed to. Your words mean nothing to me because they aren't true. That so called family you have –it's not a family, just another coven who took a different route on their eating habits. Your life is based on lies."

"What about your life, Bella? Aren't you living through the same thing?"

She looked at me surprised and almost guilty. "My life is way different than yours. I'm not a vampire. I'm not immortal. I'm not a monster like you."

A monster…now she thinks we are monsters. Her eyes…hatred…that is all she feels for us now. She hates us…she hates me.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you." I told her honestly and turned my back to open the door.

"Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it." Bella said and with one last glance, I closed the door behind me.

It's a good thing that I am no longer human because I won't have to feel my heart breaking into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for your comments and support. I really really appreciate it! You have no idea how good I feel that all of you like my story! **

**So how did you like the confrontation between Bella and Carlisle? I don't know if I am going to to do it each chapter by her meeting each Cullen but she has a lot of anger in her. **

**Irish slang: **

**bleedin' deadly (brilliant)**

**wide (be careful****)**

**sham (a friend)**

**_Comment please!_**

**-DisneyRBD**


	43. Beautifully Broken

**Chapter 42**

**Alice's POV:**

"Edward, stop it! I can't keep watching Bella's every move if you keep changing your opinion on seeing her!" I yelled at my brother as he paced back and forth in Carlisle's study. "Right now, I see her in the hospital."

"When does she get out?" He asked me as he played with his hands. If he was human, he would probably start sweating like a nervous teenager. But right now, he is playing a nervous teenager, rather than a century year old vampire.

"In a day or two –it depends on Bella and Carlisle's decision."

"What do you mean it depends on Bella?"

I frowned at my brother, "You are forgetting that she has been through physical and mental pain over the last few months and I'm not talking about the pain we put her through."

Edward sighed, "You're right."

I smiled. I always am.

_Bella lying in a medical bed…_

_Eyes filled with hatred and pain…_

_Bella withering in pain…_

_Bella in a room typing rapidly on a laptop…_

_Bella walking in school, covering herself with a hoodie… _

_A fake smile on her –_

_A brown haired man leaning against his car outside of the school…_

_A young girl eating lunch with Bella… _

"_Sometimes bad things happen to good people." _

_The girl and Bella fighting –_

_Bella holding a gun…_

_Bella on a bed kissing the man above her passionately… _

_Blood…_

_Someone - _

Damn it! I can't see her!

"What? Why?" Edward asked me after reading my thoughts.

I pouted and leaned against Carlisle's chair, putting my arms around me. "The dogs are with her."

"Are you sure?"

I glared. "That's the only reason, Edward."

"Who was that man she was kissing?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face." I answered honestly but the look on my brother's face wasn't the answer he's looking for.

But I'm not worried about the man she is going to kiss. I'm worried about Bella. Her facial expressions told me that she's not willingly to forgive us so easily and that…she's going to put whatever mask she has to put on in front of people. But why would Bella hide how she feels with everyone? Is there something else going on that we're missing?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

I feel like I'm going crazy.

I have been trapped in this hospital for four days now and I want to find my way of escape now. People would come and go to drop off their gifts or to say hello and I would politely make conservation with them without revealing anything too much. This is a small town after all. The only people I could tolerate outside my dad are Angela and Ben. And I feel guilty for the way I've treated them over the months but they said there is no need for an apology because they understand what I've felt and been through. But nevertheless, I apologized and asked for their friendship and luck for me, they accepted.

However, I am wondering about my friendship with the Pack. They haven't stopped by except for Sue Clearwater and Billy Black and they say they don't want to cause a scene if they see Carlisle. I doubt they will cause a scene since I haven't seen the vampire doctor since the nightly visit between us. I still couldn't believe I managed not to reveal my powers during my conservation with him. But I was more surprised when I saw the level of hurt on his face when I called him a monster. All those things I said to him –it came out unexpectedly but it was honest because that is how I feel.

But I don't regret it.

Does that make me a bad person?

I groaned in pain as I got off the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, trying not to hurt my ankle. I turned on the lights and watched as the lights flickered dimly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I really did look like Snow White but didn't mind the black hair. It actually looks good on me. The small cuts on my face and bruised lip were slowly disappearing. I ripped the bandages on my hands to see that the wounds are also vanishing. I splashed the cold water at my face and looked back up to see a blurry vision of my face.

_"No way! No way!" I screamed at Trevor and Victoria. Are they crazy? No, I know Victoria is but Trevor? "I honestly cannot believe that you saved two serial killers from the law –and they weren't even a part of Special Division. I'm more surprised that you kept them like pets. Are you crazy?" _

_Trevor snorted, "Is that a rhetorical question?"_

_Both Victoria and I glared at him then she looked at me. "You wanted answers. We have the FBI and your father believing you has been abducted," She put her hand up from me interrupting her, "from your original captors." _

"_Huh?" _

_"The victims of serial killers are women and mostly, because the killers become obsessed with them by who they are, what they look like, or what they do." Victoria continued and pushed me towards the long mirror in the room to stare at my reflection. "I see a beautiful young lady who has a lot to offer to the world. But there is something in her eyes. A secret…a secret that someone needs to figure out"_

_Then it clicked. _

_"You're going to use Shane and Jack in this plan, aren't you? You're going to make sure one of them becomes fixate on me and surprisingly, saves me from my captors, thinking he is my hero."_

_Victoria smiled as she pushed my hair away from my shoulders and put her hands on my shoulders. "You catch on very quickly, Isabella. I like that. So…would you like to meet the men that you're going to spend a great deal time with?"_

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"_No." _

Suddenly, the sound of the door knocking caused me to snap out of memory lane and remind me that I am still in the bathroom. I opened the door and unexpectedly, bumped into a brick wall. Wait a second, the wall color isn't grey…and it's not warm either. I lifted my head to see a smiling Seth Clearwater and I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe as he pulled me in a huge, bear hug.

"Seth, put the poor girl down or else we have to get the nurses back in here." I heard Leah said behind him.

He put me back down and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry, Bells."

I waved it off as I went back into bed and my eyes widen to see Leah holding a container. I gasped, "Please tell me that there's food in there?"

Leah chuckled as she handed it to me, "Hello to you too."

"Sorry. I haven't had real food in a while."

"Yeah, my mom called and reminded me to bring some of Emily's food." Seth said and I noticed Leah tensed for a moment. "How are you, Bells?"

"I've been through worse. So why did it take a week for you guys to come and visit me?" I asked, crossing my arms with a fake pout expression on my face.

Leah rolled her eyes as she sat down in a chair, "Sam didn't want us to get into an argument with the damn leech doctor _if_ we ran into him. So he made us wait to see if we can handle ourselves unlike last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, Paul wanted to kill Jasper for –oh no." Seth said and looked at me wide eyed. "Bella, it was Jacob's decision not to tell you and we –"

"Relax, Seth I'm not mad at you or Leah. I'm mostly furious at your beta, who decided to lie to me." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Yeah, well you're not perfect little angel either," Leah commented.

I snorted, "Nobody is." I took a bite of the chocolate muffin Emily made and I moaned with desire. Her baking skills are getting better and better.

"Yeah," Leah said as she closed the curtains of the room. "You're lucky no one else was home when I went there or else the boys would've devoured them. Actually, Seth was going to in the car."

"Hey!"

I couldn't help but giggle. I miss them. I miss hanging out with the pack because they always made me laugh and it reminded me of the others when we were younger. I handed Seth and Leah the container so they can have a muffin before speaking, "I need you to tell me what happened the last few months since I've been gone. Anything and everything that has to do with the Cullens," I said seriously. "I have the right to know."

Someone knocked and opened the door before Seth could say anything and entered Agent Martin and Agent Chase with their notebooks. Oh great. I get to spend more time with them. I already answered their questions what else do they want with me? I looked at Leah desperately for help.

"My brother and I just got here and we're hoping to spend some time with Bella," Leah said, not bothering to get off the seat.

"I'm sorry; Miss. Clearwater but we still have a few more questions for Bella." Agent Martin said.

"Tell Emily to please make more muffins for me?" I asked, feeling like a child.

Surprisingly, Leah laughed and waved goodbye as she and Seth left. Leah rarely smiled let alone laughs but I'm glad. Ever since Jacob explained to me about imprinting and the story behind Sam, Leah, and Emily, I felt like it wasn't fair for Leah and Emily. They didn't decide to be a part of the pack but they are. I just hope the relationship between Leah and Emily is doing better now.

"I thought I was done answering your questions, agents."

"Who's Trevor?" Agent Martin asked me, folding his arms across his chest, looking annoyed and angry. His eyes look a bit red. They must have been re-watching the tapes. "And don't say he's no one important because he is to you."

"Bella, we want to help you." Agent Chase spoke.

"You're not the first person to say that to me and you're definitely not the last." I commented. "How can you possibly help me? You can't just like you can't help the others. One mistake or maybe not a mistake can still get them killed."

"How do you know that?"

"The feds helped Jaden. Look where that got her. They sent her and her parents to their cabin and the one time, she was left alone –she was murdered."

"How did you know that she was murdered?"

"I'm not an idiot, Agent. I did my research and I remembered how good of a swimmer she was. I also know that Lily would never nail her windows down in a neighborhood where there was barely any crime activity in the area." I explained to him and watched his expression take in the new information. "No matter what you do, they still manage to find us."

"Then tell us where the survivors are so we can help them before it's too late."

I scoffed; didn't they hear a word I just said?

"No. I'm not endangering my friends."

Both agents sighed tiredly and Agent Chase sat down, taking my hand. I wanted to pull away but she has a good grip. "Bella, we understand that you're afraid. We understand what is going on in your head and how you're trying to adjust –"

"No, you don't. You don't know what's going inside my head. You can't see what I've seen. You can't hear the voices screaming. Stop telling me you understand!" I screamed as I pulled my hand away. "You have no idea what my reality feels like all the time. My reality is your worst nightmare. I can't wake up because I'm a prisoner in my own mind. If you really want to help me, leave me alone. I _can't_ tell you anything about my past."

"We just want the names. They aren't just going after you and your friends. They're after the people that were born around the time you were taken."

"What?"

"We found a pattern between you and Maggie." Agent Chase said softly and I felt dread enter in my body. There's only one pattern I could think of… "You both have been delivered by the same doctor. Dr. Richards gave pills to both of your mothers. We can't access his past files but we believe he's the reason why you were taken in the first place. If you can tell us the first names of the survivors, then we can leave you alone."

Yeah right.

Thank you, Xander for using your hacker skills.

"No. I'm not changing my mind anytime soon, agents. Please understand that. If they contact me, I will let you know."

"What makes you think that they would?" Agent Martin asked surprised.

"You did put my name and my face all over Northern California. I wouldn't be surprised it's all over the internet by now." I reminded them and took a bit of the food. I swallowed, "Anything else?"

"Who's Trevor?" Agent Martin asked me again.

He's not going drop this. "He helped us escaped. That's all I can say." I told them truthfully.

Agent Chase sighed as she stood up. "Your case may be closed but not fully. There are other kids out there with similar cases and scenarios just like yours. I bet they are willingly to help us find those bastards."

I glared at her, she has no idea what she's talking about. "If they know what I know, they shouldn't be speaking to the police in the first place."

Agent Martin opened the door as Agent Chase stepped out and he looked at me. "Then it's too bad your dad's a police officer. You never know if you're talking to the law or your dad."

"I bet your kids feel the same way." I commented and almost smirked to see his shocked expression before slamming the door.

I sighed, laying down on the bed and closed my eyes. I can't be in this hospital any longer. It's a good excuse for the FBI to come here and question me nonstop. I can tell they still have questions to ask me but I can't answer them and that's what I hate about this. I heard the door opened and I groaned, not bothering to open my eyes. "I thought I was done answering your questions, agents."

"We're not the FBI although that would be cool. _Ow_! Rose!"

My eyes shot opened and I sat straight up on the bed to see the last people I thought I wouldn't have to see in a long time. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing across from me with small smiles on their faces –well not Rosalie, she was expressionless.

You got to be kidding me right now.

"Why are you here?" I asked, not bothering to be nice to them including Esme, the woman who supposedly treated me like I was a daughter to her.

"We wanted to see you, Bella." said Esme in her soft tone.

You got to be freaking kidding me!

I cocked my head to the side, "Is that so?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as I watched her carefully put a tray of cookies next to Emily's food.

"Swell," I smiled sarcastically and ignored the look of hurt on her face. "What do you want? And don't tell me you want to apologize because I'm not going to believe a word you say." The door opened and I groaned, seeing Carlisle walk in. Could this get any worse? What's next? "Where are the other three musketeers?"

"They decided it was best to stay home for a while," Esme answered me.

Carlisle glanced up at me then looked back down at his chart. "When can I leave?" I asked him.

"Two days."

"What? Why? I can do plenty of bed rest at home. I don't need to keep wasting anyone's time or money in this hospital." I said, but it sounded to me that I was begging. "I don't want to be in here anymore especially if I am forced to l have visitors like Jessica or Mike."

Emmett choked on his laughter but I could still see his smile. Carlisle sighed, "Bella, the reason you are staying a bit longer in the hospital isn't just physical, and it's also emotionally. The FBI and I recommended that you go to therapy."

"What?" I growled in anger, my hands forming into fists. I can't go back into therapy. It was bad enough I had to be stuck with Victoria but now, I had to be with someone completely different. I know I'm undercover…in a way but I really don't want to talk to some stranger poking through my head.

"I'm sorry but your father is worried about your health. You've been through a lot." Carlisle reminded me.

I flinched at his touch and moved to the opposite side of the bed. I don't care how immature it is. I don't want him near me. I noticed Rosalie's glare and heard her disgusted scoff, "What Rose?"

"You think just because my brother hurt you, you have the right to hurt Carlisle's feelings?" She questioned me with rage. "You have no right by calling us monsters and liars."

"But it's the truth isn't it?"

"And you're what? You lied to us about what happened to you." Rosalie continued. "You lied to everybody."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't speak the full truth. It's my decision. My choice," I snarled the last words, hoping they would get the message.

"We've been worried about you over the last few months," Esme spoke up, trying to ease the tension between Rosalie and me. "We came here to apologize."

I snorted, "I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad!"

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled.

"She doesn't have to speak but listen. It's not that hard. But she doesn't deserve to be a bitch to us. We didn't leave her. Edward did. So she can take her attitude –"

My hands clenched the blankets tightly as I tried to control my breathing. I need to be calm but with Rosalie talking, it's very hard. "Just shut up, okay? I'm allowed to act like this. I'm allows to hate somebody who hurt me –in this case, it's more than one person. I'm allowed to say what I want, and be who I want. This is my life and if you don't like it, then don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Bella –"

"And for the record, you are not my family –you _will never_ be my family. Charlie is my dad. Renee was my mom. Jacob and the pack are my brothers and sisters. My friends…they are my family –you're not!" I cried, feeling the tears form in my eyes. "I don't want to hear your damn apologizes or your excuses any longer. You used me! For months, you guys played me –pretended and I thought –" I lifted my head up, careful to not let a tear fall. "You are no different than _them_!"

"And who is them, Bella?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms, actually looking serious.

"Excuse me?"

"You're always so hesitant about talking about your captors. Even when you gave us little hints or clues, you're still hesitant as if they were outside watching your every moment." He explained to me and I put my head to notice that my knuckles are turning white. "Rose's right. Why do you get to call us liars when you're one too?"

They kind of are or will be in couple of weeks.

But I don't know what surprises me more: that Emmett actually acted serious with me or that he took notice of me over the months I've been with them. Then again, I don't know if I should be scared or not.

"Like I said before, I only speak half the truth. But you're right, I am a liar. But at least, I know what I'm lying about. You may have to lie for what you are but you didn't have the right to lie about everything that I went through with you people. You lied to my face so many times and…it was just a game."

"It was not like that, Bella. I can assure you." Esme said.

"Then what was it, Esme? Why did you pretend to care about me? Why did you pretend at all?" I questioned but she didn't answer me. Instead, she looked away at me as Carlisle took her hand in comfort. "Like I said to Carlisle before, you can't possibly be a family. You are a coven of vampires who chose a different diet and like to toy with people's emotions. Are we done here now? Or do I need to continue?"

"Bella, we loved you. Please don't hate us." Esme begged.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Love and hate are two sides of the same coin."

"You have to love something before you can hate it."

I turned my gaze to Rosalie, staring at her curiously. Where have I heard those words before? Rosalie was staring at me with a smirk on her beautiful, pale face. Those words…my eyes widen, remembering the conservation I had with Charlie days ago. "The FBI found my journals and they read them –all of them. But they didn't hide them in their motel rooms."

"Wow, you do catch on quick, Bella." Rosalie smirked.

"How dare you read through my journals?"

"Actually, Jasper read that year. He just told me."

That's it.

"Get out." I whispered.

Esme looked distraught as she looked at me and her family. "Bella, please at least allow –"

"Get out."

"Allow Edward to explain to you why he –"

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed at them and noticed the lights flicker in the room rapidly. But the damn vampires weren't moving; the flickering lights caught their attention. I need them gone.

"_**GET OUT**_!" The door swung open as outsiders stood in the hallways, looking shocked as how the door opened by itself. I can feel my body warning me not to use too much of my power but I didn't care.

I want them gone.

"Get the fuck out of my_ fucking_ room!"

Charlie ran inside the room, looking frantic and worried as he looked at me then at the Cullens. "What the hell is going on?"

"Get them the fuck out of my room!" I roared with anger.

Charlie looked at me wide eye because of my cursing but knew why. "Carlisle, I think it's best that you and your family leave right now and not visit her anymore." Charlie spoke in his parental and demanding tone. Good. There's the perfect time to act like a parent and a police officer at the same time. He closed the door behind Carlisle and took my clenched fist in his hand. "Bella, calm down everything's okay."

"Why can't they say what they want to say and leave me the hell alone?" I gasped. "I don't want to remember…I hate it. I hate that they are reminding me the good times when it was all a lie. Please change the doctors. I don't care that I have two days left –change it."

Charlie looked at me then let go of my hand. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But Bells…I know you don't want to hear it but the Cullens do care about you. I should know. We used their house for months for the investigation and they helped us…a lot especially Jasper."

Jasper…why would he bother helping the FBI? "It was only guilt."

"What?"

I shook my head, "Dad can you take Esme's food and give them back to her? I don't want it."

"Bells –"

"Dad, please." I begged in a whisper. He needs to leave right now. He nodded his head and took the food with him and closed the door behind him.

I sat there in bed, trying to control my heart from beating so hard and loud in my chest. I closed my eyes shut, trying to forget that the conservation never happened, that they never appeared. But I can't. I can smell them in here. I can still feel their presence in this room. My hands clutched the sides of my head as I rocked myself back and forth, breathing uncontrollably.

It still hurts. My chest –it still hurts. And I know it will continue to hurt when I am forced to see each Cullen from now on.

How did everything get so fucking messed up?

No longer to take it anymore, I screamed as I can feel my power flowing in me. I gasped, hearing the sound of a mirror shattered. I waved my finger to open the bathroom door to see the mirror inside crushed into pieces as if someone punched it. That is going to be hard to explain to the nurses and my dad.

Why did my life have to get so fucking complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Bella did curse a lot in this chapter because she only curses when she's extremely annoyed, tired, or pissed off. I thought it fit perfect in this chapter because no one would give her a moment of peace plus the Cullens really did hurt her including Carlisle and Esme, who she thought as honest and respectable people. **

**In each chapter, I'm going to put flashbacks of the assignment Bella was given as she gets adjusted into Forks. **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Thank you all for your positive reviews and it makes me love you even more!**


	44. Never Alone

**Chapter 43**

**Carlisle's POV:**

"_Your life is based on lies."_

"_You are not my family –you will never be my family!"_

"_I'm not a monster like you."_

"_Why did you pretend to care about me? Why did you pretend at all?"_

"_Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it." _

My hands clutched my hair tightly as Bella's words echoed in my head. Her words, her eyes, her face…everything I've seen showed me that Bella is definitely a change woman than she was before –especially after Peter kidnapped her. Jack and Shane sure did a number on her. I put my hands on my desk and looked at the latest news on the paper but couldn't concentrate. I am no longer Bella's doctor and so far, her other doctor told me that she will be getting the best help in Forks.

But is that enough?

Will it ever be enough?

Someone knocked on my office door in the house, "Come in."

"Carlisle, Esme said you wanted to see me." Edward said as he came in.

"Edward, I've been a supportive father to you for the longest time especially supporting your decision for the break up with Bella." I said.

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"But I can't take this anymore. We went to see Bella the other day and again, we stood there listening to her words and not able to tell her the truth." I explained to him. "Edward, the sooner you tell Bella, the sooner the both of you will heal."

"Carlisle, I can't."

"Yes you can, Edward just like when you tasted Bella's blood. You don't have to tell her the whole truth. You can still make her believe you don't love her but you do have to tell her why you –why we left."

"She'll hate me."

"More than she did before? Edward, you may have the body of a teenager but you have the mind of a bright man. Don't be stupid. If you don't tell her –"

"Or what? You will?"

"If that is what it takes for her to get closure and move on, then yes!" I yelled. "Edward, you are being selfish. I have to agree with Emmett about Bella's lies. But she knows what she's lying about –she tells half-truth because she's afraid of losing more people in her life. She doesn't know you lied to her!"

"Carlisle –"

"No, Edward. If you love Bella, you need to tell her. Tell her so she can be healthy in her state of mind. You are not a child –think like a man. I don't want this family being destroyed for your childish reasons."

"My childish reasons?"

I sighed, "You know that is not what I meant. Bella is a grown woman –she is strong. No matter what you say to her, she can take it."

"I know…that is what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

White and clean.

That is how I would describe the room. The walls are covered in white and the black leather chairs matched the room nicely with a black wooden desk in the middle covered with paperwork, books, and supplies. But it was the woman behind the desk that annoyed me the most. Dr. Eve Roberts is one of the best therapists in Forks and can manage anyone. But she's never met me.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?"

I cocked my head to the side, observing her strawberry blonde hair that's pulled into a braided ponytail, a few freckles on her pale face, and hazel eyes behind the glasses. She could be a different version of Victoria…she doesn't look malevolent or evil. "How do you think I'm feeling?"

She doesn't look intimidated by my blank and impassive face. In fact, she looks calm, collected, and …confident. But again, it's different than Victoria's poised posture and facial expressions. I can't explain it. It's as if Dr. Roberts could be a lighter version of her. Maybe because she's younger –she's around her late thirties and I can see a wedding band on her finger. But also, because she hasn't manipulated people like Victoria does.

"Well, for one, tired. The nurses tell me that you have nightmares."

"So?"

"So that must be pretty hard not being able to sleep peacefully."

I shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"When was the last time you've slept peacefully –without a worry in the world?"

"When does anyone?" I questioned back. "What's the second?"

She puts her elbows on her desk, leaning forward as her hands clasped together. She's searching something on me. "The second is that you're angry. Yesterday, I heard you screaming at Dr. Cullen and his family when they had visited you. But not only are you angry, you're also hurt."

I couldn't help it but I lifted my hands to clap with a sarcastic smile on my lips. "Wow now I know why you are so highly recommended, Dr. Roberts. You're brilliant."

"That's strange," She said and looked down at my file with a fake pouted look on her face. "Your father never mentioned to me that you got infected with Shane and Jack's sense of humor. But I supposed that would happen when you spent time with two serial killers for a long time."

Touché, Doctor.

"Tell me, Bella. What's your earliest memory?" Dr. Roberts asked me.

I looked away to see the certificates and the inspirational posters on her walls. My memories always involved with Special Division, the pain, and the death…for so long…

"The woods," I whispered quietly. "I was about three or four years old. I remembered walking in between my parents, holding their hands, as we walked in the woods. We had a picnic and I can remember the smell of spilled apple juice on the blanket and the laughter and the smiles –their love around me."

I lifted my head to see her smiling at me with a pleased look on her face. "Can you say, as an eighteen year old girl, like being in the woods?"  
>"Yes. It's the tranquility."<p>

"Explain."

"Do you know the feeling when everything is so serene around you, and though you might have worries or regrets and the world is sure not a perfect place, but for a few seconds, or minutes or hours, everything seems to calm down and fall into place?"

She tilted her head to the side with a small smile on her face. "Now I can see how you're the Chief's daughter." I looked at her confused but her smile stayed on her lips. "There are times when I speak with your dad and he always manages to…surprise me with his choice of words. Even in high school, he always acted…more mature than his age."

_"When you stop fighting, you stop living. So Bells whatever fight you are in right now, you have to fight like hell until you win. Which means you cannot give up."_ His words echoed in my head and I couldn't help but smile. It was that choice of words that helped me fight back against James.

"Tell me, Bella would you say that the forest is your sanctuary?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a big playground with predators lurking in the shadows waiting to catch their prey. You can never feel safe in one place." I said, remembering running in the woods with Jack behind me.

"Do you believe Shane and Jack saved you?"

I turned my head, surprised and shocked at the sudden change of conservation in this session. Why does she keep doing that? "No."

"Why do you think that?"

I snorted, "Do you always have to ask a question with a question?"

"Yes or else I will lose my job," She smiled with amusement and I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think they didn't save you?"

"I've been taken three –four times and three out of the four happened in one year. My fate was already decided the first time." I said and looked out the window to see it was cloudy but sprinkling with rain. "I can't be saved."

"What can't you be saved of, Bella?" I turned my head to glance at the clock. "Do you really believe you can't be saved?"

"Our time's up," I announced and walked out the room, using one clutch under my arm, to hear a dim sound from her timer.

I ignored the pity looks from the nurses and doctors as I headed to my room. It's harder to walk faster with one crutch on. Today is the day I get to leave the hospital but I will have to come back three times a week for behavioral and physical therapy. I doubt it will be over quickly. Unfortunately, my wounds still need time to heal. I closed the door behind me as I threw the crutch on the bed before grabbing my duffle bag and throwing my things in it. I can finally get out of here and go home.

"So you finally decided to show yourself," I said and turned around to see Jacob closing the door behind him. I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "I've never took you as a coward, Jacob Black."

He looked offended and hurt by my comment. "I'm no coward, Bells."

I scoffed, "Then how come you haven't visited me in the hospital? Actually, why didn't you tell me about the Cullens?"

"You had enough to worry about on your plate."

"I had the right to know, Jake."

Jacob nodded his head and took my bag, "Come on, Charlie called me because he's stuck at work. I'm giving you a ride home. We can talk in there."

I followed Jacob in the hallway but didn't miss the look Carlisle gave me as I passed him, but didn't bother to look at him. I kept my head down. Surprisingly, I saw my red Chevy truck in the parking lot and couldn't help but smile, remembering when I first saw it when I moved here. "I didn't want to tell you about the leeches because I knew you wouldn't come back if they were still here." Jacob confessed as he drove in the street.

"It wouldn't have mattered. My mission is here in Forks. How else do you think I got here?" I didn't miss his hands tightening on the wheel. "Jake, I wouldn't have been able to come back…not with Special Division promoting as an agent now."

"So you're back only because of an assignment they gave you? So the whole kidnapping thing was a setup?" He asked, his hurt expression revealing to me as if I killed someone he loved. He's angry and hurt but not angry enough to transform, but I didn't want to take that chance. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt me like Sam did with Emily.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Were Shane and Jack real serial killers?"

"Yes but Special Division didn't create them like they did with us. Jake, how about you take me to Sam and Emily's instead? I know my room is obviously not available for me at the moment. I should talk with the rest of pack without any prying eyes or ears around my house." I said as I looked out at the window.

Jake nodded his head, "Yeah you're right. The girls will be happy to see you."

I glanced at him for a second then looked back at the window. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p><em>"I am not going back in there!" I yelled at Trevor as we walked in the hallway –well, I walked angrily enough to cause the lights to flicker rapidly, ignoring the confused and bewildered stares from everyone. "I can't believe Victoria planned this –he is an animal!" <em>

_"Izzy, come on." Trevor said softly and suddenly, he pulled me into an empty recruit bedroom. He put his hands on my bare shoulders. "I know you hate this –trust me, you're not the only one. I do know you want to go back home but you need to calm down right __**now**__."_

_I sighed as I took a couple of breaths and the flickering lights stopped around us. "Yeah of course I want to go back but not like this. I can get through this but the thought of my dad watching the videos…it makes me guilty even if it is a lie. I don't want him to get heartbroken."_

_Trevor's eyes softened as he cupped my cheek with his free hand. "Your dad has to go through what other victims' families have to go through every single day. I know it's not right and it's not fair but we have to make them believe you've been abducted by real psychopaths." _

"_I have been abducted by real psychopaths." I deadpanned._

_Trevor smiled sadly at me, "You know what I meant. Try and bear through it. You will be trapped with one of them in the room and it's going to be real –it won't look real unless you make it real. You are going to be trapped in that warehouse with them for a week or two while the techs do their tech stuff like change the date." Then his smile turned into a frown as his fingers went to my newly black hair. "You do look like Snow White but also an innocent version of Victoria."_

_I cringed, "You didn't just compare me to the Ice Queen herself." _

"_Well, just physically."_

_This time, I frowned and pushed him away playfully as I sat on the edge of the empty bed. "And everything isn't scripted?"_

_"Well, your part isn't. Noah trusts that you know what to say without revealing anything to your dad or friends. Plus, Jack and Shane have to follow their part but also their signature –which I don't think will be too hard for them. If anything goes too far –"_

_"Things will, Trev. They can't act careful with me. I've seen what they've done to their victims….with me; they're going to be drastically different."_

_Trevor sighed as he sat down next to me but decided to lie down instead. "I think Shane has a crush on you already."_

_Again, I cringed. "I really…__**really**__ don't like him. He freaks me out."_

"_Well, he's been killing longer than we have and his eyes…he has the eyes of a true serial killer." He commented._

"_Promise me that you won't let either of them touch me in…inapp –"_

_"I promise," He said and I couldn't help but stare at his green eyes as he cupped my cheek as I leaned in the touch. But our eyes got connected and suddenly, I feel his lips on mine. But it was over too soon and I opened my eyes to see Trevor grinning like a young boy who got his Christmas present, "just something to calm your nerves before we go back."_

_I put my hand around his neck and pulled him towards me as I pressed my lips against his, but this time the kiss was more passionate and lasted longer. We both pulled away gasping for air and I realized I'm sitting on Trevor's lap. He gave me a gentle kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "So you care for me more than you let on huh, Izzy?" He playfully teased me but I could tell he's also serious._

"_Always,"_

My eyes fluttered opened as I felt something jumping next to me. I moaned, not only because the jumping woke me up, but I can feel my bruised ribs screaming at me to make it stop. I rubbed my eyes and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle to see two year old Claire in her jeans and a cute shirt with her braided black hair jumping on the bed.

"Claire, what are you doing?" I heard Quil said to the two year old. "Bella needs her rest."

"But Qwil, Bella is here!" Claire pouted and I wanted to laugh because Quil looks so distraught by Claire's facial expression.

Man, imprints and their imprintees.

"It's fine Quil. I didn't realize I fell asleep in the car." I said, slowly sitting up. "Now Claire, you woke me up and didn't bother to give me a proper hug and kiss." Immediately, Claire got out of Quil's arms to be in mine and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I miss you too."

"Don't leave again, okay?" She pleaded.

I kissed her gently on the top of the head, not sure if I should answer that or not. "Do you want to go to the kitchen? I am hungry and need your Auntie's food to make me feel better."

"Yeah!"

I shook my head, laughing. She is probably the most talkative two-year- old I have ever met.

I ate with the rest of the pack but I could feel the tension in the kitchen so I decided to step outside where Leah was. She always ate outside….away from the pack, isolating herself to be a cold person. I guess we have more in common than I thought. "Not ready to face the wolves?" Leah smirked at me as I sat next to her on the porch.

"I'm not sure. Once Claire goes to sleep or if Kim decides to stay or not," I said and lifted my head up to see the stars in the dark sky. I tilted my head back to down to see Leah giving me a look. "I'm fine."

"You just got out of the hospital. You can't heal like we do."

"I know that," I said bitterly. "Thanks for getting my stuff out of the Cullens and the board."

"Yeah well, your money and weapons are still there."

I shrugged, "They won't find it. I just have to go there….when I'm fully healed and have a plan."

"So you haven't talked to the brooding ex yet?"

"Nope and don't intend to. I'm ignoring him and his other two siblings. I don't need a psychic or an empath around me right now. But I can't hide forever." I snorted. "I hid for years until my mom and Phil's death then I hid in Forks and look what happened. A young girl is dead and now, I'm agent."

"You are going to tell us what happened aren't you?"

"Of course I will. I consider the pack my brothers…and sisters." I said, smiling at the only female werewolf. "I'm not sure if you will like what I have to say."

"Well, let's hear it first." Leah and I turned our heads to see Sam standing against the door. "Claire is upstairs with Quil so we can talk." I sat down next to Emily and Kim on the couch as I looked up at the large men in the room…and Leah. "Jake said that it was a set up. Why?"

"I have an assignment in Forks. They only sent me here because I know the area well and the people. So they decided to use my cover story and change it completely so everyone can easily believe it."

"So everything was false?" questioned Sam.

I shook my head, "No. I don't know how much you've seen on the videos or have heard –but everything on that tape was real. Sam and Jack were real serial killers. I was trapped in a room with them every single day…everything was real except they had a few lines to say."

"But how could you've gone through with it?" asked Emily.

"If I didn't, they would've killed my dad. I needed to get into their good graces and have them trust me enough to go into the real world. But I didn't think I would go back home. I'm inside now –I can easily take them down now. I just have to take baby steps." I explained. "But now, it's going to be harder to destroy them and complete my assignment."

"Why?"

"You're forgetting about the Cullens…and the FBI. My stuff is still at their house and the agents aren't going to give up on me or the others. I don't know how they got those videos of the murders but it's going to give me more motivation than ever."

"What's your assignment?" Paul asked me.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Paul…"

I lifted my head to look at Paul in the eyes, "Won't. It's my business."

"You're going to kill an innocent person just so you won't get killed."

"Trust me when I say this: my assignment isn't innocent." I snapped. Jake scoffed with disgust and I turned to look at him hurt. "What?"

"This assignment? Do you even hear yourself, Bells? You are going to kill a human being –innocent or not. How does that death validate anything?"

"You don't get it."

"No, no you're right I don't get it. Kill one and save thousands right?" Jake questioned me mockingly.

I stood up, angry and could feel my wound in the side screaming at me to sit back down or else it will bleed but I'm not. "You've never killed anyone before, Jake."

"We've killed leeches." Jared commented darkly.

I whirled around, staring at each member of the pack and realized I am in the middle of them. "Special Division raised me to become a ruthless killer. When they gave me the ability to kill –they also gave me the ability to protect the people I care about. Just like you."

"But that's the thing Bella! We're not like you!" Jake screamed at me. "We're not emotionless assassins."

I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes and looked in the other direction as I heard Emily scowling at Jacob to keep quiet or else he will wake Claire up. "Do you really think I'm unaffected of what I've done over the years? The people I've killed? They were someone else brother, sister, lover, friend, son, daughter, father, mother –someone's somebody just like my mom, Phil, Jaden, everyone I've ever cared for."

"When the leeches left you, you were aloof, sarcastic, distant, and rude. But when you were with us…you were back to being Bella who had emotions. And now you're back with that same bitterness in you!" Jake continued.

"I've always had this hostility in me! It started when I was taken and grew every single day since my mom's death." I yelled, fighting back the tears. "Seeing people die before eyes –I hate it! I'm tired of it! I'm not going to let anyone die anymore."

"But you are killing people –they're dying anyways."

"I knew that killing would be a crime but there is no other way to correct things! If you don't understand what I am going through, then I'm sorry because I am done explaining myself to all of you!"

Suddenly, I winced in pain as I felt a warm wetness spread on the side of my body and my knees hit the floor, Emily's arms wrapped around me as she spoke to me in a soothing, motherly tone. But my eyes stay focused on Jacob but he looked away when our eyes met and he ran outside. I blinked back my tears again. I thought he understood what I am doing.

If he does, then why is he making me feel worse than I already do?

After Emily help me re-bandage my wounds, I went outside to see Jacob sitting on one of the logs, looking deep in thought. It's strange to see him now as a tall, strong werewolf than the fifteen year old who told me scary stories. But also to see how similar yet different we are, we both grew up believing nothing bad could happen in the world…and we were both innocent. Everything changed for him when he transformed and everything changed for me when I killed my first human being. But Jacob hasn't killed anyone; he doesn't have blood on his hands.

I do.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said as I sat down next to him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, you were right. You should apologize for what you think. But you were right about me. I've suddenly become a person I didn't even recognize and it scares me because I don't know who I am anymore. I defined myself as an assassin but does that even have any meaning to it?"

He grabbed my hand. "Even if I did spoke the truth, it doesn't mean I understand it. I don't understand what you're going through or what goes in your head. I had no right to call you emotionless."

"I don't like to think that I am but it does help…sometimes." I admitted and I gripped his hand back, not sure if he could feel it or not. "In order to save the people you love, you have to suffer the struggles."

"But you don't have to do it alone."

"Who says I'm alone?" I smiled. "Jake, you're one of my best friends and I need you. I need to know that you're on my side."

"I'm always by your side, Bells. I'm not going to leave you."

This time, I allowed a tear to fall down my cheek as I looked at my best friend. "Good because I can't lose any more people in my life right now. But I promise you, I won't let Special Division or Noah hurt you or the pack. I would rather die than let that happen. They will have to go through me and I promise you, they _will_ regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for your patience! And the comments on the last chapter. Yes, Bella was really angry but that's the whole point isn't it? How do you like this chapter? The flashback? Trevor and Bella kiss? Carlisle's POV? Bella's speech to the pack? Let me know!**

**Also, how would you guys like to see Bella and Edward talk? I think I might put it in the next chapter. But not sure yet.**

**-DisneyRBD**

**Comment please!**


	45. The Hunted

**Chapter 44**

**Emmett's POV:**

I can't believe that all the times Rosalie went girl shopping with Alice, I had to be the one to go to the hospital and check up on Bella. I don't understand why Edward or Jasper is hiding from her. Well, Jasper I can understand with all the blood and the scent…but it's not like she's going to blame him for what happened on her birthday. I believe she forgot about the incident and just remembers the break up.

I'm not a hateful person but right now, I really want to hurt Edward again.

When he told us what he did, I wanted to kill him. That was no way to break up with a girl especially if he was lying. I don't blame Bella for hating us but the look in her eyes –it was deeper than hate. It was betrayal. She trusted us –she trusted me like a big brother and now, she believes that we were just playing with her like a toy.

"Hey Nurse Barb!" I yelled out in the hallway and noticed the stares at my way. Oops. Esme keeps reminding me to use my indoor voice. Nurse Barbara scolded at me as she approached me. "Have you seen Bella?"

The nurse sighed, "Emmett, I love the fact that you are worried about her but I don't think she wants to see you anytime soon after what happened last time."

"_You are not family –you will __**never**__ be my family."_

"_But you're right, I am liar. But at least, I know what I'm lying about."_

My lips formed into frown, remembering her words. "Look, she doesn't have to see me. But I need to see –with my own two eyes, that she's doing okay. Please Nurse Barb? Rose and Alice will kill me if I don't give them something."

She sighed, annoyed but I know I got to her. "Alright, follow me." She said as we walked in the hallway to the elevator. "It's only been four days since you last saw her, but so far she's doing well –at least, physically."

"What about emotionally?" I asked.

She frowned, "Cases like hers are rare."

"What do you mean?"

"It's rare for a victim to be taken more than once –but by the same people…you of all people should know how much she's been through. I believe she'll be fine…as long as she takes one step at a time."

The elevator stopped and we stepped out and I realized that we are in the therapy section of the hospital. Before I knew it, I could smell Bella. It was strong and desirable but I have to remember that she's my friend –my sister and I won't hurt her. I can't hurt her. But my eyes widened to see her in a separate room with a mirror in front of her and she's doing yoga.

"She has to take it easy or else, her body will collapse if she does too much harm to it. I still don't recommend doing any physical training for a while but she's definitely like her parents –stubborn." Nurse Barb commented. "I'll be right back, don't get notice."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jacob, I love you like a brother but if you keep staring at my ass I will hurt you." I heard Bella say as she stood up and that was when I realized the mutt was inside the room with her, holding a car magazine in his hands but his eyes were on her.

"What? That was a good…pose you did there." He told her lamely and Bella scoffed. "Hey! I don't know why I'm here if you're going to be mean to me."

"I thought you were here because you're a very concern friend, Jacob Black." Bella scolded at him. "Besides, you should be doing yoga with me."

"No thanks done enough sessions with Emily. I'm scarred enough thanks."

"Dog,"

"Bitch."

"Same thing, Jake."

He growled and put away his magazine. "You're that bored aren't you?"

"Yes!" Bella yelled, lifting her hands up in the air. "I've never been this injured before and it's driving me insane. I can't train without my dad or the FBI or the Cullens watching my every move."

"What about us?"

"You and the pack are fine. You know my limit."

The mutt sighed, "You're only human Bells. Don't push yourself. Are you feeling better?"

"No." Bella said as her fingers went to the scalp of her dark hair. "I'm still angry and hurt. Why did they come back? No, the real question is, why the hell were they reading my fucking journals? Haven't they heard the word privacy in their lifetime?"

"Where are your journals now?"

"Back at home. I just can't believe….and I know I'm being a hypocrite but technically, I haven't lied to them about anything. If they asked me something, I would tell them half the truth. But this…is something different."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Not really but I feel like I have no choice but to listen."

"Funny," the mutt deadpanned. "Closure –I'm not saying you should forgive the guy but –I can't believe I'm saying these words out of my mouth –you should talk to the leech."

"What?!"

Is the dog giving Bella advice? I don't believe this. He's just a kid.

"Bells, you need it. You need to move on."

"I have moved on."

"Kissing a couple of guys isn't moving on! It's called desperation. Whoa –hey! You can't hurt the shapeshifter or else, you'll get a broken hand." He said to her as he pushed Bella down on the floor to sit down. "Talk to him and release those emotions that you're bottling up inside you."

"Jake –"

"You still love him."

It didn't sound like a question to me but more like a fact.

"Don't deny it. You've never gotten over him –you replaced that love to hatred and anger but I don't think you ever got over him."

"You don't know anything."

"Bella, you need to have that talk with him. How else can you move on? I hate seeing you like this –it's not healthy. I'm not saying you should say everything at once but…take your time. Who knows? You might fall out of love with him soon."

"How do you fall out of love with someone?"

He shrugged, "How should _I_ know? I'm sixteen."

That was when I heard it –the noise that made everything so alive in our house and in our lives. Bella's laughter….I couldn't help but stare at the smile on her face and the way she hugged the mutt like a sister would do to her brother.

"Alright, let's go I'm hungry."

"Wh -? Jake, put me down!" Bella laughed as the mutt put her over his shoulder. "Jake, I can take you down."

"Yeah right, warrior princess."

Immediately, I went to the elevator but before the doors opened, I heard her loud and clear. "I'm glad I'm friends with Jake. I consider you and the pack my family. No one has ever made me feel so…welcome before. I'm glad I told you my secret."

I didn't hear the mutt's response and I didn't want to. She told those mutts her secret and for seven months….she hasn't told us! Why? What's so different about them? Is it because they can actually blend in well with the humans? Or did they gain her trust easily? While we...lost her trust. Damn it Edward! I don't want to lose Bella this way.

She deserves to be happy even if she stays human.

That's all I want for her. Don't all big brothers wish for their sisters to be happy? If only she could see me as a big brother again...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

"For the last time Emily, I'm fine. I took my medication two hours ago and will take them again after my bath. You don't need to send anybody over here. I'm fine alone."

"_But what if –?" _

"Emily," I couldn't help but laugh at the same time I scolded her. "You're forgetting what I am. I can take care of myself. Don't worry too much, mother hen."

"_I know and I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you; you're like a sister to us." _

Her words caught me by surprised and I instantly felt happy. "Thanks Em. But you and Sam have a date tonight and you need to keep your thoughts only about where Sam's taking you."

"_Do you know where he's taking me?"_

I laughed, "Ha! Nice try. I'm hanging up now."

"_If there is anything –"_

"I'll call Leah or Jacob." I promised her. "Emily, have fun tonight. I'll call you tomorrow for all the details about your date night."

I sighed happily as I closed my cell and lay on top of my bed. It's been a week since I got out of the hospital and since then, when I'm not in therapy, I would be at home catching up with schoolwork. I had to literally force the pack to leave me alone using my powers so I can concentrate and Leah is the only one I can tolerate since she's been helping me with my homework. But now, the weekend is almost over and I'm glad the school is still allowing me to graduate even though I'm way behind. I just need to take a big test and I'm caught up.

_"So Bella have you decided which college you would want to attend to next year?" Carlisle asked me. _

_"Um, no not really. I've never thought about it in the past. But I do want to go. My parents couldn't attend college when they had me –they were my age and I don't want my dad to feel…like he didn't raise me right."_

_Esme smiled at me with a warmly and motherly aura around. "Well, that's the most honest answer I have ever heard."_

I closed my eyes hard at that memory. But then I groaned, hearing my cell ring but it wasn't my actual cell phone. It was the disposable one I share with Trevor and Xander. Without bothering to open my eyes, I grabbed the phone from the side of my bed, "Hello?"

_"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"_ A familiar voice screamed at me. _"I had to find out from your __**ex**__-boyfriend's brother that you were taken! Neither Xander nor Trevor told me and I was worried sick about you for weeks! And I had to find out from a fucking news reporter that you've been in Forks for almost two weeks!"_

"Hey Ryan," I chuckled nervously. I thought Trevor talked to him but obviously the Irish agent forgot to put that in his to do list. "How are you?"

"_Damn it Izzy! A notice about your whereabouts would've been nice!"_ Ryan yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but everything happened so fast and…I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Ryan snorted behind the phone, _"Yeah define that word for me."_

_"Are you alright?" Edward asked me as he stood next to me as my hands gripped the railing._

"_I'm fine."_

"_That is not an emotion. Fine is just a word to cover up the real emotion that you are feeling."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at the vampire's words. "I'm…hanging in there. Is that better?"_

_"Is that the truth?" His golden eyes looking down at me and for a moment, I'm starting to believe that he is worried about me._

_I looked away, embarrassed for staring too long than I should've. "It's half the truth."_

_He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. "I'll take it." _

I shook my head from memory lane, "Look Ryan all that matters right now is that I'm alive."

_"You're an agent,"_ He stated and I knew it wasn't a question. He chuckled angrily,_ "All this time, we've been preparing ourselves so we wouldn't get capture or die…and now, you're stuck in there like Trevor."_

"Trevor needs all the help he can get. The hard part is that my assignment is in this town and it's going to be a bit difficult."

"_Noah and Victoria had never believed that the assignments they've given us were ever difficult."_ Ryan reminded.

I snorted, "They were never on the field." Then I opened my eyes, remembering something Ryan had said. "What do you mean when you said that you found out by my ex-boyfriend's brother that I was taken?"

"_The one with the southern accent –"_

"Jasper," I snarled furiously.

_"Yeah he was sending a group of investigators after me. At first I thought it was some stupid detective from New Jersey but I knew it wasn't Special Division. I kept changing cities but they always somehow managed to find me. It wasn't until I had enough that I knocked one of them out and called the previous number on his cell."_

"Why was Jasper sending a group of investigators after you?"

"_He wanted to make sure I wasn't taken as well…or that I was dead."_ Ryan answered.

I don't believe this.

"What else did he tell you? What did you tell him? Ryan, what did you say to him?"

_"He asked me if I knew a man named Doctor Richards –Xander already filled me in on him afterwards. All I told Blondie was that the FBI needed to back off the investigation for your dad's sake. And that…they won't kill you."_ Ryan mumbled the last part.

I smacked my forehead. "As much as I love you, I want to hurt you right now."

"_Hey! It's your fault for not keeping me in the loop!" _

"I'm sorry. I was too busy training and being tortured by the Ice Queen!" I screamed. I sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry. It's just…we've spent so much time trying to take them down and it feels like it's taking forever. No matter how close we are, they always seem to take a few steps ahead of us. They found me. And Trevor is doing his best to make sure no one else is found too."

"_I know. I'm tired too."_ Ryan whispered.

"Where are you?"

_"Somewhere warm –in the South. But it feels like I'm in the tropical states because of the stupid change of weather over here." _Ryan said and I couldn't help but laugh. _"I called to make sure that you're still breathing and I'm glad that you're safe, Izzy."_

"I'm glad to hear from you too, Ry." And seconds later, the line went dead.

Reluctantly, I got off my bed and hid the disposable phone underneath the bed. I looked at the time. Charlie won't be home for a while but he's been at his office longer than ever and it's got me worried because the FBI didn't leave until a couple of days but I've noticed that my dad hasn't been sleeping much. I hope he isn't going through my investigation again. I came back and I want him to be healthy and alive.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water for my bath as I stripped off my clothing. The cream the pharmacist gave me has been working for me and I can barely see the rarest scars I've received from the two psychopathic brothers. But that doesn't mean I can't remember what they've done to me. I sighed, playing with my long, black hair before putting it into a high bun. Once it returns to my normal color, I should get a haircut. My lips formed into a smile once I noticed that my bath is ready with bubbles in it. I sighed happily as my body stepped inside the warm water.

Slowly, I started to scrub my body in a slow pace and relaxed instantly. It was quiet but I didn't mind. When I was in Special Division, I was surprised that it wasn't as quiet as before because of the sounds of footsteps or people screaming. But here in Forks, it's nice but it can be a bad thing. I closed my eyes, trying to get into a more comfortable position in the tub and actually allow myself to relax.

I'm relax…there's no disturbances. It's just me and my tub. Me…and the water…

_The silence –the tranquility, it should make me feel better. But it doesn't it. In fact, it actually makes me anxious. My eyes scanned around the forest but everything looks the same. I have no idea where I am. Suddenly, I hissed out in pain and realized that an arrow cut me across my calf. I lifted my head to see Shane and Jack smirking behind the video camera and their weapons. _

_They've gone too far. __**This**__ has gone too far. _

_My eyes caught Shane running down the hill and I ran straight head but I knew Jack was not far behind with the video camera in his hand. I sighed happily to see a large log on the ground. Just because I can't use my powers doesn't mean I'm useless. I hid behind the tree, hearing his feet step on the branches and the grass. For a serial killer who knows the woods, he's not very quiet. _

_My hands tightened on the log and quickly, I moved to hit him but Shane caught it with his own two hands. Crap. Suddenly, he kneed me in the stomach then kicked me, causing my back to hit the tree. I blocked the punch and roundhouse kicked him across the face and took that chance to run again. However, seconds later, I felt the impact of a body pushing me to the ground. _

_Shane flipped me over as his elbow was on my neck, choking me. Quickly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him over backwards as I threw in a few punches but it was like he was made of rock. This guy has to have a weak spot somewhere! He threw me off him and I landed on my stomach on the dirt but grabbed the gun. I pointed it at him as he laughed and mockingly lifted his hands up in the air. _

"_What are you going to do Isabella? Shoot me?"_

_"It's a thought," I told him and whipped the blood off my nose. He took a step forward and my finger pressed the trigger but no sound came out of it. _

"_I knew you were going to grab the gun first, so I emptied it last night. You are very predictable person." _

_Funny, no one has ever said that to me before._

_"Oh yeah?" I threw the empty gun away and ran towards a tree before pushing myself off to punch Shane at the face. I blocked his next punch as my palm connected with his nose, forcing him to back away, before I put my arm around his neck and brought his face forward again, towards my knee. _

_I watched as his body fell limp to the ground, "Not so predictable now, huh?"_

_I lifted my head up to see Jack's form running towards here and quickly, I grabbed the bow and arrow, making a run for it again. I put the weapons around my back and – "I'm going to __**kill**__ you, you bitch!" Jack screamed with anger. _

_Oh crap. _

_I sprinted fast, jumping over fallen logs and branches, until I crawled up a tree and sat on the highest branch, watching above as Jack passed me. Anxiously, I took out the cell phone hidden in my back pocket and texted a message but the cell slipped in between my fingers and fell to the ground. Just great…Quietly, I landed on my two feet on the ground, my head looking around for Jack as I reached for the phone._

"_Don't move," Jack demanded behind me. "I want to look at the face of my brother's killer." _

"_I bet that's how all of your victims' families feel every single day." I said. _

_He chuckled darkly at me, "You're not so different than me."_

"_Wanna bet?" I flicked my arm across and watched as Jack's body flew to the side and his back hit a tree. _

_I took that as my opportunity to run but finally stopped after twenty minutes, realizing I'm close to Forks since I'm in the woods. My eyes scanned around. Jack should've been behind me by now. I doubt I injured him that bad. Suddenly, I did a backflip as I watched a bullet underneath me hit a tree. I landed down in a crouch like a wolf and glared at Jack, who's holding a gun._

_"Noah told us what the organization does and how they get paid. You're a killer just like me. You enjoy killing others." Jack said, continuing our conservation. _

"_No, I don't."_

"_Why are you denying who you are? What you can do?" _

_I pulled the arrow out and put it in the bow and pointed it at Jack. His eyes widen as he held the gun in front of him. "If you know what Special Division does….what I am….then why aren't you running away?"_

"_I like to face a new challenge." _

_"You do realize right that Noah is playing you? Did you honestly think that you and your brother would've survived after being on camera?" I asked him, taking a step forward, putting a smirk on my face. "My dad, the FBI –they know you and Shane –well, now __**you**__ are alive. Do you honestly think you could get away from all of them? And if you could, Noah would've never allowed that to happen."_

"_Stop telling me lies."_

_"You know, that this part of starting my mission. You and Shane knew that and it was your choice. You signed your death certificate a long time ago." I pointed out to him. "You'll never make it out alive."_

"_Oh? And now, you're psychic?" _

"_No," I smirked, "just realistic."_

_I pulled out an arrow and threw it at him and dodged another bullet as I climbed to a tree branch and jumped to another branch. Jack's screaming almost made me lose my balance. I'm not too far from the border. I just have to make it – "Bitch! Come and fight me!" Jack screamed angrily. _

_I jumped off the branch and continued running until he bulldozed me to the ground. He kept repeating that he wanted me to fight as I blocked his punches on my head. Suddenly, I cried out in pain as his punches went to my ribs. He wants me to fight back dirty then fine –I will. Taking a deep breath, I screamed as I felt his body off me quickly and raised my hand, lifting him up in the air. I unclutched my fist and watched as his body fell to the dirt. _

_"I should kill you know? After everything you and your brother did to those girls –I know I'm no better than you but I do have empathy." I said to Jack as he struggled to stand up. "At least I feel something."_

"_But there are times when you don't, right?"_

_Yes. "No." _

_He snapped his head up, glaring at me with anger and all of a sudden, my back slammed against the tree. Jack's hand wrapped around my neck but he didn't tighten his grip. "Why are you denying it so badly? Why are you denying who you are?"_

"_I don't want to believe that the assassin part defines who I am."_

"_Yes it does and you're afraid."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm not afraid of a lot of things but that….I hate to say it, but you're right. I'm scared that…my job description defines who I am and I don't want it to. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I know I am someone else besides being an assassin." _

"_And you think that….Edward or Trevor," I felt my heart beat faster than normal at the sound of their names from his mouth. "Will love you knowing what you've done."_

_"You're forgetting that you've met Trevor so I think I'm good in that department." I reminded him and kneed him in the stomach. And I was prepared to kick him until something sharp hit me in the side. I gasped and felt a cool wetness on my top. My eyes looked down to see that Jack stabbed me and it was my blood over his hands. _

_"That's for my brother, you bitch." He whispered in my ear and I gasped in pain as he took the dagger out and threw me to the side on the dirt. I clutched the wound with my hand and tried to crawl away but I can feel the adrenaline slowly fading after everything that has happened, "not so strong now huh?" He mocked me as he grabbed the bag of arrows away from me and took a couple of steps away. _

_"But I do have to ask you something. After everything, my brother and I have learned about you…why do you keep going? Why do you live? Everyone is going to die in your life is you keep on go –"_

_I didn't let him finish as I bulldozed him to the dirt and started punching him –at his face, his ribs, and his head. Quickly, I grabbed an arrow and stab him with it on his chest, close to his heart. "You asked me why I live." I bend down to his ear, "because unlike you, I have something to live for."_

_I gasped in shock as his hands went to my neck and before I knew it, I was stabbing him with the arrow. I don't want his hands on me anymore. I don't want to be tortured or questioned anymore. I don't want him to threaten my dad or anyone else in my life. But most of all, I don't want him to go back to Special Division and stay alive. _

_Suddenly, I stopped when the smell of salt and rust entered my senses and my eyes widen to see multiple stab wounds on Jack's body. I looked at my right hand to see my hand clutching the arrow with blood on it but I also have Jack's body all over me. _

_Oh god….what have I done?_

_I've never killed anyone when I acted so ruthless and impulsive. His ghostly eyes staring at me with his mouth wide opened. What have I done? And I screamed. _

I gasped for air as I lifted myself out of the water, screaming as if the blood was still on me but there was nothing but clean skin. "Bella? Bella?" A voice called out. But it wasn't my dad's…this one sounded musical. "Bella, are you alright in there? I'm coming in."

That voice…oh no!

The door flung open and I turned my head to see Edward, standing there with his gold eyes wide open and then, they turned black. Why….? "Edward!" I screamed as I hid deeper in the water of the tub but reached for my towel. He wasn't moving. "Edward, get out of here!"

I splashed water at his feet and that seemed to snap him out of it. He shook his head as if he was confused. "Bella –"

"Get out of here!" I cried and immediately, the door closed behind him as he left.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to –I heard you scream," His voice muffled across the closed door, "and I assumed –"

"Why are you here, Edward?" I asked as I wrapped the towel around my body and let the water go down in the drain. But I didn't ignore the flinch of pain in my chest when I said his name openly like that.

"You said we needed to talk."

"Yeah like tomorrow –not tonight." I said and opened the door.

All I could see is his back and when he turned around; his eyes widen once more before putting his hand over his eyes and looked away. "Bella, can you please put on something other than a towel?"

I titled my head to the side, observing him. I've never seen Edward act like this before…it's actually funny. "Why should I? It's not like you haven't seen a woman's body before. You are a mind reader."

"Don't remind me," He mumbled angrily. "It's just –"

"Look, Edward," I winced softly once more. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now. That's why I said later. So go back to wherever you came from and leave me in peace."

"Bella –"

"No," I said, putting my hand up as he looked at me with those eyes of his. "It's my turn now. Tomorrow we will talk and trust me; it's going to be a long day."

"Where do you want to meet?"

I shrugged, "I'll let you know tomorrow. Now, do you mind leaving or do you want to see the show?"

His eyes widen once more to black. I wonder if he was human, would he be blushing like Trevor did when he came inside the massage room. He nodded his head and I felt a rush of wind pass me in a second.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice yelled downstairs as the front door slammed. "I brought food!"

I walked back inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see my face flush red. "I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled. It doesn't mean anything. My face turns red for lots of reasons.

It doesn't mean anything.

But if it doesn't, then why is my heart beating wildly in my chest?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry! School has been hectic! If anyone is in college or going to college, don't take five classes unless you know you can handle the workload. Anways, how did you guys like the chapter? Emmett's POV: good or bad? **

**What about Bella's POV? How did you like conservation with her and Ryan? I like to think he's just another big brother for Bella. So yes, Bella and Edward will have to talk tomorrow but Bella will be more mean. In this chapter, Bella is tired and drained and didn't have the energy to argue so that's why she wants to talk to him for another time. **

**Anyways, was it good? Was the kill good too?**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	46. Love and Hate

**Chapter 45**

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't sleep.

After I finished my dinner, I went back to my homework but couldn't concentrate on finishing it. All I could think about was Edward and the conservation we're going to have. Why did I agree to talk to him tomorrow? What was I thinking? Damn it, he caught me at a vulnerable time! I just couldn't believe that after a few weeks –he actually had the nerve to show up at a bad time! But it doesn't matter; he's still a liar and a coward in my eyes. I turned my head to read it's been five past three. I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed as loud as I could.

Suddenly, I heard my disposable phone beep that I received a text. I read it and groaned as I changed into warm clothing and my running shoes before jumping out of the window. I crossed my arms, feeling the coldness in the air and then, stopped in the middle of the trail. "You know, I wouldn't mind a little warning next time if you're town." I said and turned around to see Trevor walking out of his hiding spot.

"Sorry Izzy but I guess you can say it was spur of the moment." He said and I rolled my eyes. "How are you?"

I sighed as I leaned against a tree, putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "I'm… settling or at least, I'm trying to. I just never felt so useless before."

"What are you talking about? You're not useless –you never were."

"I'm not able to do active training for a while which means I'm delaying the mission. And the longer I'm delaying it, the longer I'm forced to give my dad and friends false hope." I reminded him.

"I chose this assignment for you because I thought you would be happy to be home."

"Well, you thought wrong!" I yelled. "I thought I could do this but now, I'm not so sure with all the attention 24/7 by everyone here."

"Izzy," Trevor put his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I'm scared," I whispered and Trevor pulled his finger away but stayed in front of me for me to continue on. "What if this…battle turns into a war and…what if it's never over? What if we're stuck being double agents?"

"Hey," Trevor put his hands on my shoulders but I pushed him away. "Izzy –"

"It's been five years! It's been _**five years**_, Trevor and five of us are dead. My mom and Phil are dead. Maggie's dead. Your family is dead -every single person in our lives has been murdered by Special Division. The longer we do this, the longer the list will be."

"And what do you want me to do? We are taking them down slowly and quietly as possible. But it's hard when the government and Noah's clients are funding the program. We can't kill Noah or Victoria without creating suspicion. And we can't go straight to the government without revealing our identities."

I scoffed and snuggled closer to the warmth of my jacket. "I've heard this lecture before."

This time, Trevor was the one who scoffed at me and I looked up at him surprised because he never acted so rude to me. "Why is it that every time we have a serious chat, you think I'm lecturing you?"

"Because it's true," I pointed out. "You treat me like a child."

"You act like one! Damn it Izzy, what do you want from me? I came here to see how you're doing…also because Noah doesn't want you to be too distracted while being here." He admitted to me.

"Why? Because my dad's here…or are you worried that I will be distracted because my ex is here?"

"How the hell did this conservation get to your ex-boyfriend?" Trevor yelled at me and growled angrily as his hands went to my neck but didn't put any pressure on them. "I'm worried that you'll forget that you're no longer hiding from Special Division –you're working for them."

"I don't want to be." I said softly.

"And you think _I_ do?" Trevor yelled, crunching his eyebrows at me with hurt and anger.

"Do you think I wanted to waste five years of my life working for that man! Wasting five years –I could've done anything! I could've gone to college, get a job that doesn't require killing, find a perfect girl to get over you, get married, and have kids. But instead, I choose to stay because I want to take them down and stop ruining lives like they did with me. And I thought you did too."

"Of course I do! Don't question my loyalties."

"I'm questioning your state of mind right now. You don't think I've seen the photos of your masterpiece over the last year? The dead bodies, the way they've been killed –I'm worried that your revenge is clouding your mind."

"And yours isn't? Noah had your parents and little brother killed in front of you before you were taken. You were just a kid!"

Suddenly, I felt my back hit the tree hard as I stared at the anger and fury in Trevor's beautiful eyes as one hand was above my hand and the other on my shoulder. "Don't you dare bring up my family like that, do you understand me? I want revenge just like you do –but I have to be patient. _We_ have to be more patient. We are close, Izzy but we can't allow Victoria to toy with us by using our emotions like dolls. Our emotions trigger our abilities and that can be her gain. We need to wait."

"Yeah sure," I whispered.

"Do you understand me? I said," I struggled as Trevor stepped closer into my personal space and my eyes stared at his chest. "Do _you_ understand me?"

I growled as my fists were on his hard rock chest, trying to push him away but he's stronger than me. "Yes _sir_. Now let me go. Trevor, let me go!" All of a sudden, he caught both of my wrists and pushed them apart, so I can stop hitting him but he stepped even closer as he looked down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he leaned his head lean forward, "Trev?" I whispered softly.

As if he had woken up from a trance, Trevor pushed himself away from me and I felt cold from the lack of heat. But the look in his green eyes stopped me from yelling at him: sadness, pain, hurt, but also lust. "Good night." He said as he turned around to walk away.

"Trevor?" I called out but couldn't make my legs move as he stopped in his steps but didn't bother to look at me. All I could see that he stiffen in his posture.

"My oul fella once told me that there are only two paths you can choose in desperate times. You can stand by and watch, or you can adapt and change." Trevor said as his posture slowly went to relaxation but I could tell it was hard for him to admit something to me about his past. He barely mentions his family to anyone. "So which path do you think I chose, Izzy?"

"You're not a coward, Trevor. I don't think that word –no I _know_ that that word doesn't fit who you are." I told him and wish I could hold him. "Your dad would be proud of you. I know I am."

Without warning, Trevor's lips crashed onto mine and I jolted flabbergasted but didn't bother to push him away. We've kissed before many times but this kiss…is different, it actually feels like I'm kissing Trevor. The same boy I kissed five years ago but have more experience. We both gasped for air as he put his forehead against mine.

He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead, "Good night Izzy."

I couldn't say anything or do anything expect watch him fade away into the shadows. I groaned in frustration as I smacked my hand at the wood. It seems like my love life is getting more complicated than I've ever thought.

* * *

><p>"Bella, wake up."<p>

I groaned, wanting the taunting voice to go away and to stop poking me. "No."

"Come on," the voice whined. "Ow Bella!"

Reluctantly, my eyes fluttered open to see Embry helping Jacob off the floor. Why are they in my room? But more importantly, how didn't I sense them inside earlier? "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come over," Jacob said.

I pulled the covers over my head, "Yeah but _later_."

"It's a sunny day."

"Who the fuck cares?" I mumbled and screamed when the warmth of my sheets vanished from my body. I glared at the two shape shifters.

"Didn't you say the leeches hunt whenever there is a sunny day in Forks?" Jacob questioned me. "And they won't be home for hours."

I moaned as I put my head on the pillow, "You couldn't have waited for another hour or so? It's too early."

"Bella, you never sleep in unless you're on drugs." Jacob pointed out. "Hey! Stop throwing things, Bells. Stop using your powers that's not fair!"

"Then get out unless you want a strip show?" I asked and both of them left the room, leaving me alone.

I sighed as I took off of my pj's and put the towel around my body before walking to the bathroom. As I waited for the warm water to run, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and as if it was a movie, the events with Trevor came back to my head. I sighed sadly, realizing how childish I acted with him. Sure, we've had arguments in the past but not as bad as this.

And the kiss we shared – "Damn it, Trevor."

After my quick and warm shower, I put on a pair of dark jeans with a button dark blue shirt. I jogged down the stairs, pulling my wet hair into a lazy high bun and found the two shapeshifters watching TV. Surprisingly, I found a plate of pancakes on the table with a note on top the plastic…from Emily. "Emily is becoming too much of a mother hen." I commented.

"It suits her, don't you think?" Embry asked.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down and ripped the plastic off, "I don't want her to waste her energy on me. She should be focusing on her wedding."

"You know that they won't get married until Sam believes it will be safe to have one." Jacob said.

I sighed sadly as I took a bite of the food. Shouldn't they just get married soon because of what's happening around them? It's better to do it sooner rather than later. That's what I would do but my circumstances are different than theirs. My fingers went to my lips –

_I pushed away from his comfort and stared at him. For someone so young, he looks so tired and older. How could Noah do this to a nineteen-year-old? His green eyes showing the emotion that I wanted to see all night. I don't want to leave and he doesn't want me too either. I don't want to be away from Trevor. _

_Without thinking, I put my hands at the side of his face and pressed my lips softly against his. He stood frozen as a statue but a couple of seconds later, he responded the kiss passionately. When the kiss ended, his forehead landed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted to kiss him again. _

I sighed happily as my fingers went to my face and I closed my eyes again, remembering _his_ hands on my face.

_Edward put his hands at the side of my face, his eyes memorizing my face. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me __ever,__" I didn't know what to say. What does a girl say after a guy confesses something like that? _

_"Be very still," he whispered. "There is something I want to try."_

_Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his lips on my forehead and I felt my breathe hitched at the contact of cold lips. Then he hesitated going lower and then his cold, marble lips pressed softly against mine. What neither of us prepared for was my response. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his bronze hair, clutching him to me. I wanted it._

_I want Edward. _

"Bells, what's the hold up?" Jacob called out, interrupting my thoughts. "I know you don't eat slowly when it comes with breakfast and when its Emily's cooking."

I narrowed my eyes at the back of Jake's head and suddenly, a book hit him causing him to fall off the couch. Embry laughed as he helped Jake off the floor, "So you can use your eyes now too? That's so cool. But how come you never used it before? That would've been helpful in the past."

"Yeah, it would've been. But I've recently discovered it along with the shield. Whatever Bradley did to me in that tank, it caused my powers to intensify more than ever."

"But that's a good thing right?"

I shrugged, not wanting to answer. He doesn't know the good and bad reasons of my abilities. "Come on, let's go. I hate that I won't be allowed to drive for a while."

"Why not? You look healthy enough to me." Jake commented as we stepped outside and walked to my truck.

"My ankle's finally healed but the doc doesn't want me to take any chances. Besides, my ribs are still healing." I said as we got in and Jake started the engine.

"So I'm going to be your chauffer for more than week?"

I grinned at him while he groaned and Embry laughed right next to me. "If it helps, you're my hot chauffer." Jake rolled his eyes while Embry continued on laughing.

Minutes later, we arrived in front of the Cullen's house and it looked livelier than it did before. Now, it has more than just furniture inside. I stepped out and felt the warmth of the sun on my face. "You guys need to stay outside." I told them.

"Why?"

"Just because they're gone hunting doesn't mean they won't be able to smell your scent in their home," I pointed out. "I'm supposed to meet Edward today so it would just seem that I came here early but they already left."

"How long will they be gone?"

I handed Jack a walkie talkie, "A couple of hours but just in case, warn me if you smell or see anything that's close to their…special scent."

"Yes ma'am." Embry and Jake said.

Hesitantly, I walked towards the front door but realized I shouldn't be because I have nothing to be afraid of. But I was surprised to find their door locked and with a flick of a finger, the door automatically opened for me. Every day for three months, I would step inside an empty house with no aura inside it except for my pain and loneliness. But now, there's furniture and paintings and it's like they never left in the first place…like they'd never left me. My hands turned into fists at my side, seeing everything back to where it used to be but I have to keep my resentment in for a little while longer for Edward. He deserves it more than his precious family does.

I walked up the long stairs and went straight to Alice and Jasper's room. I grabbed a pitiful of my hair, seeing Alice's clothes and shoes are in that no longer bare closet. "She has to have so many clothes for places she'll never be at." I mumbled as I bend down and moved her shoes off the floor of her closet so I can unhinge the nails. But my hammer wasn't in the room anywhere. Quickly, I headed to Carlisle's study and went to his desk drawer to find a small hammer inside it. "You have to be more precautious, Carlisle. You may never know when a human needs a weapon."

"_Bella, what's taking you so long?"_ asked Jake on the walkie talkie as I unhinged the nails on the board.

"I'm trying to be cautious, Black. And besides, do you know how many shoes Alice has? It's crazy for a vampire to have this many shoes." I told him.

"_Can't you use your powers?"_ Embry whined.

I sighed unhappily, "I would rather not waste my energy, Embry. Sure, it's just nails but do you have any idea how hard it is to hurt a vampire? I got a nosebleed for trying to put a fucking dagger in Laurent's shoulder." I mumbled the last part. "Give me a few more minutes, boys."

Finally, the nails came off and I pulled off the cardboard to find my weapons suitcase hidden below. I grabbed the two large suitcases and threw them to the side of the room. Next, it was the bed. I pushed it further into a corner and unhinged the nails on the board and I sighed happily to see my black bag with cash inside. I should put half of it in the bank. It's better safe than sorry considering my lifestyle and my future.

I put everything back to the way it was and was about to leave their bedroom until I noticed a photo of me as a young kid sticking out in a desk drawer. I pulled the drawer open and my eyes widen, seeing papers and photos of not just me but of Ryan, Jaden…and there were side notes in Jasper's handwriting. I found newspaper clippings of the assignments I've done and a folder of all the killings Special Division has done and the photo of the X5 group I was in. He stole my folder…it has to be around the time I started dating Edward.

Jasper is getting closer to the truth about me. But how? I never gave him –the birthday party. He noticed that I used my power but we had never gotten around to that. Maybe that was a good thing that they left but now, they're back.

"_Bells,"_ Jake's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked but I stayed focus on the papers. If Jasper put them on a bulletin board, it would look like mine minus the revenge part.

"_Did you get everything you need?"_

No. "I'll be out in a sec."

I walked outside and handed Embry the suitcases as he put them in the truck. "I want you guys to put them in Emily's with the rest of my stuff there. I have to stay here. Jazz found something about me."

"What did he find me?"

I looked up at Jacob, his face filled with worry yet seriousness. "I don't know yet. He has papers and files and photos over the last year. I can't destroy it but I can figure out how much he really knows."

But for both our sakes, it shouldn't be close if he knows about Special Division.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

It's been weeks yet I still can't believe I got my daughter back. Before I go to sleep and after I wake up, I would make sure that Bella is sleeping in her bed and that there were no signs of danger in her room. I lost her twice; I won't lose her for the third time. But I might lose my damn mind if those stupid reporters would leave me the hell alone. I won't have them bother Bella after everything she's been through. It's a good thing that she goes to La Push, the last place they would look for her.

"Chief Swan?" I looked up from my paperwork to see Bella's psychiatrist, Dr. Eve Roberts, standing in front of my desk with her strawberry blonde hair a messy ponytail due to the heavy windy.

"How may I help you, Doc?"

"I would like to talk to you about your daughter."

Oh boy.

She chuckled, "It's nothing bad, I promise. I just can't seem to get inside her head." She confessed to me and I closed my office door as she sat down across from my desk. "It's only been four sessions but whenever I feel like I made a breakthrough, she shuts me down. It's not a surprise but it's like a game to her."

"So what do you want from me?" I asked. This isn't the first time a psychiatrist complained to me about the mystery behind my daughter. Renee and I decided to stop the sessions because we weren't getting anywhere plus we wanted her to be a normal teenager. Well, as normal as it gets.

"I would like to know what she was like after you caught Bradley."

"_I'm not afraid to die."_

"Stubborn, brave," I told her. "But then, I saw the fear in her eyes when I told her that Bradley made bail but it wasn't for the right reasons. Back then I didn't know, but she was afraid for Maggie Everett. When he came back and I saw her at the school, I saw a fighter."

"She's always been a fighter."

"Not emotionally –physically. I've never seen someone fight like that before. You know, after her mom died, I didn't take her in until three months later?"

The doc looked at me with interest at that new information. "Shane and Jack mentioned that a question like that in the video. The agent allowed me to watch them and read Bella's journals to get to know her a bit better." She explained. "Did you know where she went?"

I shook my head, "She would email me once or twice a week but they were always vague. She would say she's fine but never where she was."

"Why did you allow her to leave? She was seventeen years old."

"I trusted her –I still do. I didn't want to ask because…our relationship…when I picked her up three months later at the airport, she looked different, healthy, and determined." I explained to her.

Dr. Roberts sighed, "You didn't want to ruin that. She must have undergone hard training to be in that shape, physically and mentally. But Charlie, do you understand that your daughter hasn't been your daughter for twelve years right?"

"Of course I understand! She was six years old and those bastards took the next seven years away from her mother and me!" I yelled angrily. "She was just a kid. She was _my_ kid."

"She was kid that was never allowed to be a kid." The doc reminded me.

"Back then, she couldn't even hurt a fly but now…she's already killed 3 people."

"3 people?"

"The third was Bradley," I said tiredly as I rubbed my eyes. "Will I ever get her back?"

"No," She answered. "Back to a six year old? No. But with the right help, she can heal. Bella has the symptoms of PTSD and I think I can help her. It won't be easy. But let me ask you another question, why did Edward Cullen break up with her?"

"Uh, long distance," I told her confused by the sudden change of subject. "But it was strange because she told me that he said she wasn't good enough for him. I still want to shoot that kid."

"Was she in love with him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you think she still is?"

"…yeah."

"I believe so does Edward. Long distance relationships don't work for anyone including teenagers. He broke up with her rather than dragging her along."

Why couldn't he have just said that? My daughter spent days in bed like a zombie then she started act differently.

"From what I gather from the photocopies I took from Bella's journals and from her friends talk, she is hurt from the betrayal but she also hates him."

I stared at her like it wasn't hard to miss that Bells hates the guy. No shit.

"What I mean is that she is blinded by her hate for her captors and from the feeling she felt when Edward broke up with her, was almost similar." She continued. "She replaced love to hatred because it's familiar to her. He was her first serious relationship. Whatever she did those three months after he broke up with her, obviously didn't work."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid something with happen between them and she will explode or worse, have a breakdown."

"And if she doesn't?"

Doctor Roberts's expression turned grim. "Then I will make our sessions longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

I wiped the blood off my lips and took one last glance at the wounded deer before leaving him to be finished off by Jasper. Three more hours and I can finally have the chance to talk to Bella and explain everything. Carlisle was right, I am still hurting Bella by keeping the truth from her. She needs to heal. She needs to know the entire truth. It's not fair to her or my family anymore.

"You're really going to talk to her?" asked Emmett as he walked along with me in the trail headed back to our family.

"Yes."

"You're not going to back out in the last second?"

I narrowed my eyes at my younger brother. I know he has the right intentions but still… "No, Emmett. Believe or not, Bella called me to talk. I was just as surprised as you are but its better now than later."

"What are you going to say to her?"

"What do you think?" I snapped annoyingly at him. "I can't the hide truth any longer. She believes it was all false and it's hurting her more than us…more than me and she doesn't even show it unless we're confronting her."

"Do you still love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and decided to walk faster. What does he think will happen today? That I let Bella continue to believe my lies? But tonight, we aren't going to talk about just my lies, Bella's as well or rather the things she has kept hidden from me since I've known her.

Time went by quickly as we headed back home and I noticed the sunset drawing its beauty outside our home. As we stepped inside the house, Alice gasped as a vision hit her and immediately, I ran to my bedroom to confirm it. Bella sitting on my couch reading one of my old journals I wrote in after I was created. Debussy music playing in the background and I took notice of her appearance and found the color suited her in a seductive way.

"Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with…so many adjectives." She commented but her eyes weren't off my old journal. "But you never told me that you had fed and kill humans."

"We haven't told each other everything during our relationship."

She put the journal down for me to see her beautiful face and she smirked at me, "Touché, Eddie. But you're going to call it a relationship?"

"Well, it was."

Unexpectedly, I caught the thrown journal in my head and stared at the fuming Bella across from me as she stood up. "You expect me to believe that? After everything you've done! It was nothing but lies!"

"No it wasn't. Bella, it was a lie."

"Yes it –what did you just say to me?" She asked me shocked.

"I lied to you, Bella. What I told you in the woods were nothing but lies."

She shook her head, "No." Her voice quivered as she back away from me. "No, you're lying again!"

"No I'm not!" I yelled back. "After what happened to you on your birthday, I realized it was too dangerous for you to be around us, let alone to be with us. Your blood has always been tempting and –"

"You're lying," whispered Bella.

"I knew that Victoria would come after me since I killed James and I didn't want you to become a part of that again. I spent three months looking for her so I could kill her first and then, go back to you and know that you're safe. But when we came back to town, the mutt told us that Victoria was after _you_ all along."

"Why?" Bella whispered. Her hands shaking then turned them into fists. Chocolate brown eyes stared at me with rage and hurt.

"You hate me."

"No fucking shit!"

"You believed me so easily," I continued. "I wanted you to figure me out so badly but you didn't. Your eyes told me that you believed me and your words…you have no idea how much it pained me to say those things to you."

"Then why say it at all?"

"I wanted to protect you!" I yelled back.

Bella turned her body around, looking at the darkness outside my window. "By protecting me, you lied to me…"

I cringed. Hearing it aloud made it sound worse than it should be. "Yes."

"By protecting me, you lied to me." Her voice quivered and for a moment, I thought she was going to cry due to her shaking shoulders. "By protecting me, you _lied_ to me." Unpredictably, she started to laugh…but it was humorless, dead.

She whirled around to face me but the look on her face caused me to step back. "You're probably the stupidest person I have ever met. Then again, so am. Damn, karma is a bitch. But who the hell do you think you are, Edward? You had…me…believe…" She trailed off in her words as her eyes widen as she finally figured out what I lied about to her.

"Bella –" I took a step forward but she moved away from the couch and me, her heart beating rapidly than normal. "Please."

"No…no…n –_No_!" She yelled frantically. I moved forward again but this time, her back ended up hitting my bookcase and she threw more books as me as if that would stop me from approaching her. "_**NO!**_ You are a liar. I was just another experiment!"

"You were never an experiment to me, Bella."

"Liar!" She roared as she threw more of my books at me.

No more.

My hand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them over her head and my other hand rested on the side of her hip. Her eyes widen…in what? Surprise? Fear? It's times like these I wish I could read her mind. I looked down at her eyes as she looked up at me. I have to tell her. She has to know.

"I love you, Bella."

"Liar," she growled at me angrily.

I stepped closer into her personal space, "I love you and I know you still feel the same way about me."

She struggled against my grip, "I…don't…love you."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Now who's lying? I can hear your heart beating."

"It's beating rapidly because I'm angry at the vampire that is pinning me against my will. I don't love you." She repeated to me. "I hate you."

No.

"No you don't. You wish you could because you know deep down that you still have feelings for me. You wish you could hate my family but you don't –you can't. All that hate you are feeling isn't meant for us." I said to her and surprisingly, there were tears forming into her eyes. I've seen tears in Bella's eyes but out of sadness, not anger. She looks so beautiful right now.

"You don't know me." She whispered softly.

"I know you enough. _You_ still love me."

"Why would I love a monster? A monster doesn't deserve love."

A monster…

My hand slide up from her hip to her cheek and I caressed the skin. It's been so long since I've touched her like this. I looked directly into her eyes with all seriousness. "I'll prove to you that this monster does."

"Edward, don't –!"

But I pressed my lips against hers, not wanting to hear anything else. It's been too long since I've kissed her, touched her, and held her. She needs to believe that I still love her. The electricity that I felt when we first kissed was still there and I know she can feel it too. I released my hold on her wrists as both of my hands went to her neck and somewhere in the background, I could hear something. It sounded like yelling.

Suddenly, a force pushed me away from Bella and my back hit the back of the wall. I lifted my head to see Rosalie standing in front of Bella protectively and my sister's face told me that she's angry. But my eyes swept past her and onto Bella. Her face was flushed and she was panting but I can't tell if it was by the kiss or her anger towards me. I kissed her against her will and my sister had to push me away…oh god, what did I do?

"Bella," I held my hand out to her but she backed away as if she wanted the bookcase to swallow her. Esme and Alice tried to do the same thing but she ran straight out the door, passing my family. "Bella!"

"You are not going anywhere!" yelled Rosalie as she pushed me to the floor. "What the hell were you thinking? When Emmett told me you and Bella were going to talk, I didn't think it included kissing her while she was screaming."

She was screaming?

"I had to find her trying to push you away. What were you thinking?!" Rosalie screamed and in her mind, Royce and his friends were laughing and kissing her against her will, hoping that someone would come and save her.

I stepped out of her mind. "I didn't…I wasn't…I had to prove to her that I still love her. She didn't believe me."

"I don't exactly blame her." Emmett commented, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked at my pixie little sister for help but sighed, "Edward, I think it's best you wait a couple of days. That was something Bella never thought would happen when she came here and neither did I."

"I didn't plan it, Alice. I just…I told her the truth. What else can I do?"

"Wait," Alice told me softly. "Luckily for us, we can wait patiently." She reminded me with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have finally updated! Yeah! So this chapter isn't just about Bella and Edward, it's also about Bella and Trevor. Of course, Bella is very confused about both of the men in her life and how she feels about them. I was trying to put the similarties and differences between Edward and Trevor. **

**Charlie's POV was just an extra but just to prove that Bella needs to go to therapy. **

**The next chapter will be Bella's POV left off from the talk to the kiss then so on. Comment please! Let me know what you think!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: I have a tumblr and have a tag for my fanfiction. I will post "Shadow of Revenge" gifs. I have an actor who I think is perfect for a Trevor. If you want to see it, I will post it probably when I add the next chapter :).**

**Comment please!**


	47. Bring Me To Life

**Chapter 46**

**Bella's POV:**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

It's been months since I've seen him but of course, he looks the same; handsome, tempting, irresistible, and an immortal vampire. My view of Edward changed after reading so many of his journals. The way he wrote his pain and agony of reading people's thoughts and killing the people that deserve…it was as if I was reading my own journal. However, never did I think that I would throw his journal at him after he commented about our so called relationship.

"You expect me to believe that? After everything you've done! It was nothing but lies!"

"No it wasn't. Bella, it was a lie."

"Yes it–what did you just say to me?" I asked him, shocked. I must have heard him wrong because there is no way…

"I lied to you, Bella. What I told you in the woods were nothing but lies."

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"No, you're lying again!"

"No I'm not!"

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<em>

He yelled back, which surprised me because he never yelled. "After what happened to you on your birthday, I realized it was too dangerous for you to be around us, let alone to be with us. Your blood has always been tempting and –"

"You're lying," I whispered.

"I knew that Victoria would come after me since I killed James and I didn't want you to become a part of that again. I spent three months looking for her so I could kill her first and then, go back to you and know that you're safe. But when we came back to town, the mutt told us that Victoria was after _you_ all along."

He left so he could hunt down Victoria when the whole entire time she was close by and he never realized. "Why?" I asked him as my hands turned into fists. I need to keep myself in control and not use my powers on him. I am not exposing my secret to him –not like this.

"You hate me."

"No fucking shit!"

"You believed me so easily," He continued. "I wanted you to figure me out so badly but you didn't. Your eyes told me that you believed me and your words…you have no idea how much it pained me to say those things to you."

"Then why say it at all?"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"_I let this gone too long and I'm sorry for that."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

I turned my body around so I can see the dark scenery from his window. But his words and his face that day…

"By protecting me, you lied to me…" During those three months in Forks, I used my hatred and agony on those people during missions and then, I continued to do that when I was stuck in Special Division. "By protecting me, you lied to me." I lied to so many people for so long and it was to protect them from the truth. Wow…karma is getting back at me.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<em>

I turned around and started to laugh without any humor. "You're probably the stupidest person I have ever met. Then again, so am. Damn, karma is a bitch. But who the hell do you think you are, Edward? You had…me…believe…"

"_A person is able to become truly stronger when they wish to protect someone they love."_ I remembered saying once to Agent Chase.

I stared wide eyed at Edward, not wanting to believe it. Edward took a step towards me and I started backing away. "No…no…n –_NO_!" I continued until my back hit his bookcase and I was trapped but Edward was still walking. I grabbed a couple of books and started throwing them at him but he was dodging them.

"**NO**! You are a liar. I was just another experiment."

"You were never an experiment to me, Bella."

Lies –they're just lies!

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my wrists from throwing more books and put them over my head. That was when I noticed the pair of topaz eyes inches away from my face. I forgot how tall Edward is. I could feel his hand on the side of my hip but I could still feel the flow of electricity in my body. This isn't how I imagined having conversation with him. Why am I feeling the same way I did when we were together? If we were together but then he said words that I never thought I would hear again.

"I love you, Bella."

No.

"Liar," I growled at him. He's lying again.

"I love you and I know you still feel the same way about me."

_No._

"I…don't…love you." I said, struggling against his vampire strength.

_Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life_

He chuckled like he was amused by my answer, "Now who's lying? I can your heart beating."

"It's beating rapidly because I'm angry at the vampire that is pinning me against my will." I snarled at him as I looked back at his face. "I don't love you. I hate you." I want to continue how much I hate him but he was so close to me that there was barley any personal space between us.

"No you don't." Huh? What did he just say? "You wish you could because you know deep down that you still have feelings for me. You wish you could hate my family but you don't –you can't. All that hate you are feeling isn't meant for us."

It's meant for Special Division.

"You don't know me."

You never did.

"I know you enough. _You_ still love me."

"_You still love him. Don't deny it. You've never gotten over him." _

"Why would I love a monster? A monster doesn't deserve to love." I said with every ounce of bitterness inside me.

All of a sudden, his hand went to my cheek and caressed it just like he used to do whenever he came over to my room at night and would sing me my lullaby or tell me stories about his human life. "I'll prove to you that this monster does."

Memories of last night came back to me and I knew what he was going to do –the same thing Trevor almost did.

"Edward, don't –!"

His lips fell onto mine into a crushing kiss that was making me feel suffocated. But at the same time I could still feel the electricity through his lips just like every time we used to kiss in our relationship. But this time it was demanding and lustful…and I liked it. I opened my mouth as his tongue came in and I kissed him back until I felt his hand off my wrists and that woke me up when I felt his cold hands on my neck. I'm allowing him to kiss me! No! I tried to push him off but he wasn't budging and he couldn't hear me scream. I felt trap and could feel my vision blurring from my tears. I pulled my hand away from his chest and turned my hand into a fist –

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead_

Suddenly, I felt him pull away from me and my knees knuckled as I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath and slow down my racing heart. I looked up; surprisingly, to see Rosalie standing in front of me and Carlisle and Esme with Alice and Emmett near the door with astonished looks on their faces. Edward never kissed me like that before…and it scared me a little. His black eyes were fading but they landed onto me and he called my name out, his hand reaching out to me, but I backed away wanting to disappear.

This is too much and it's happening too fast. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to…he lied to me! They all lied to me!

"Bella," Esme said softly as she bend down my eye level and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away and I took the chance to ran out the door, hearing my name shouted out by him.

I turned around in the hallway, making sure they weren't following me and I turned my head back forward to continue running until I realized I bumped into the railing of the stairs and my body started to fall down. Quickly, I curled my body forward and landed on the floor crouched down like an animal. That was close. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings. I looked back up before running out of the front door but if I paid more attention, I would've noticed that I wasn't the only one downstairs.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<em>

The moment I opened the door and dashed outside, the cold air hit me hard but I ignored it as I headed into the woods. He's lying. Everything he said were lies, he doesn't love me –he _can't_ love me! But he lied. He lied to me. Suddenly, I tripped over a fallen log and skidded across the dirt. Hesitantly, I stood up, not caring that I am covered in dirt. I have to keep going. I have to get away.

"_I'm in love with you, Bella."_

"_You are my life now."_

I fell down once more and landed hard on my butt, but ignored the pain I felt. I lifted my head to see the lightening blazing in the dark sky and soon felt cold drops fell on my face. My eyes blinked as I looked at my clutched hands, not realizing a tree was moving beside me.

"_I will always care for you…in a way."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_You will learn to forget me."_

"_Human memories are different."_

"_What I told you in the woods were nothing but lies."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_**AAAH!"**_ I cried out and didn't bother to move when a tree fell in front of me. I looked down my clutched hands and angrily, hit a small tree branch with electricity and watched it fell down.

How could he do this to me? How could I have believed him so easily? I felt a sense of déjà vu. I'm in the woods, alone, and broken hearted…again because of him! Immediately, I pushed myself off the ground and continued walking towards….I have no idea where I'm going as long as I'm away from him.

_(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)_

I have to stay away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eve Roberts's POV<strong>:

I sighed tiredly as I put down my reading glasses on my desk. I was warned about the amount of paperwork of being a psychiatrist but I didn't care because I wanted to help people –I still do. I knew Bella Swan is a difficult girl but I never knew how difficult she was. When the FBI sent me copies of her journals and videos, I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to betray the girl's confidence so quickly without meeting her first. But they warned me that I have to read them in order to understand what she is going through.

And they were right…but also wrong.

No one can understand what that girl is going through or what she went through and I'm not talking about those years in captivity. Five years of not being able to trust anyone to tell them what happened to her…five years of being lonely. Five years of being trapped in her nightmares and not being able to talk about them. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and saw it was already getting late. Suddenly, my door opened loudly, causing me to jump from my seat.

I don't know what shocked me more: that Bella is in my office soaking wet and covered in dirt or that she willingly came here. But it wasn't just her appearance that caught me by surprised; it was the look in her eyes. The rare emotion I've seen several times during our sessions but she replaces it with a cold stare. I get the feeling she must have talked to Edward Cullen.

"Someone once said that _'to open your heart to someone means exposing the scars of the past'_. Do you believe that's true?" She asked tearfully.

Yes, she did talk to him.

"Yes. In order for your partner to get to know you on a deeper level, you tell him everything but only because you trust him. Bella, what happened?" I asked and noticed her pale hands shaking. "First, let's get you cleaned up."

"No."

"Bella, you will catch a cold."

"I don't care."

"Bella –"

"I've been through worse." She reminded me and I raised my hands up in surrender as I took my seat. But she stayed standing in front of me but her eyes were drawn to the rainy weather outside. I took out of my phone and started recording the session.

"I used to be able to manage my emotions…for as long as I could remember I was able to 'turn them off' –that's what Ryan would always say to me. He said that my emotions were like an on and off switch and I could manage it." Bella started to say.

Ryan…that is the first time she has ever mentioned someone from her dark past and he's the only one I know that is still alive somewhere.

"However," she started to chuckle. "Emotions also resemble motion detectors. They sneak up on us, no matter how hard we try to avoid them."

"What happened, Bella?"

"He lied to me," she whispered tearfully. "Everything he said to me that day was a lie."

"Why did he lie?" Her brown eyes turned to me then back to the window. Okay, so she won't tell me why. "Do you believe he had the right intentions?"

"No! I thought I did something wrong and the entire time he had this plan and didn't bother to tell me. I spent three months–he said he loves me. That son of a bitch said he loves me and that I don't hate him." She scoffed, "Like he knows me. If he knows me so well, then he should have never kissed me."

My eyes widen, "He kissed you? Today?"

"Against my will," Bella commented. "I don't know what's happening. I keep getting these stupid flashbacks of him…of the time we've spent together and my life with Trevor and S.D."

S.D.? She wrote that in her journals. That name must mean something to her. But who is this Trevor?

"I _**hate **_getting flashbacks to things I don't want to remember!"

One of the signs of PTSD… "Bella, what do you feel for Edward?"

"I hate him." She told me but rather quickly.

"Do you?" I frowned. "You just told me that he told you that you don't hate him. Your hatred and anger isn't meant for Edward is it?"

"You don't know me."

"I know that you're confused and hurt just like any other teenager."

"I'm not a normal teenager!" She roared at me and for the first time, I caught glimpse of the anger in Bella's eyes. The real anger and pain she's hidden from everyone else. "You have no idea what I've went through–what I'm going through now. Do you honestly think therapy will help me heal? It's a bunch of bull."

It's about time she's spoken her mind.

She curled her fingers through her hair and I watched as she bend down to the floor, rocking herself and back forth without sitting down. "I want to forget. You have no idea how badly I want to forget. I don't want to remember their deaths or their blood or their screams. I don't want to remember. I don't want to see his lips or his eyes…"

"Bella, what do you feel for Edward?" I asked her again.

She lifted her head back up as she wiped the tears off her face. "I kissed him back…but only for a second. I don't want my love life to be complicated –I thought that would be the normalcy but I was wrong. But I can't let love get in my way of revenge."

Revenge?

Bella looked at me with determination, "Nothing and no one will stand in my way." She put her head down again, whimpering like a little child, afraid of a storm.

Hesitantly, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder but suddenly, I found myself lying on the ground with Bella's hand hovering over my face. I stared at her wide eye at her strength and speed but it was her brown eyes that caused a chill in my body. It was empty. "Bella," I whispered and all of a sudden, she backed away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry–it was a mistake. I should've never come here. It was mistake."

"Be–Bella!" I cried out but she ran out of the room before I could put another word in. I sighed tiredly as I went back to my desk and stop the recording. At least I got somewhere in this emotional and shocking session.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

"Alice, Emmett don't you two even dare." Esme threatened in her motherly tone when she realized that Alice was heading upstairs along with Emmett. "Let them have their privacy. Bella deserves that along with the truth."

"He better not mess up," My wife pouted as she sat back next to me on the couch. "I can't see anything. Bella's future keeps changing."

I put my arm around her shoulder and put a calming aura around the family. "I'm sure whatever is going to happen, it will be fine."

"I can't see anything and I know you're making crap up, Jazz." Alice pouted at me and I heard Emmett snickered in somewhere "The truth won't change but it can change Bella. I know she has feelings for Edward."

I sighed as I looked at my family and it hurts me, knowing that they believe the same way. But what if she doesn't? What if that bitterness of hers consumed her fully? I don't want to destroy this family's hope, but someone has to be realistic. Even if she accepts the truth, she will never accept us again. It will take a miracle for her to forgive us.

"What are you thinking, Jasper?" Carlisle asked me.

"Edward has one chance. He shouldn't waste it." I said.

"_No, you're lying again!"_ We heard Bella yell upstairs. I tighten my grip on Alice, so she wouldn't run up there and ruin everything. Whatever needs to be said between the two of them, they need to say it aloud.

"_No, I'm not!"_ Edward yelled back.

"It's not going off to a good start is it?" Emmett questioned.

Rosalie snorted, "And how did you think it was going to be, Emmett? Rainbow and unicorns?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what he means, Rose."

"_You hate me."_

"_No fucking shit!"_

I winced as Bella's emotions hit me like a brick wall. All that anger in her isn't healthy and it's hard to contain it in me. It grew even stronger, along with confusion, when Edward confessed that he lied to protect her.

Anger

Confusion

Realization

_Fear_

"_No…no…n –__**No**__!"_ Bella yelled. _"__**NO**__! You are a liar. I was just another experiment!"_

"_You were never an experiment to me, Bella."_

"_Liar!"_

Anger

Annoyance

And that was all coming from Edward.

"Carlisle," My adoptive father turned his head towards me and that look in his eyes told me that he understands what I'm feeling. He knows as well as I do that Edward won't hurt Bella, but still...My free hand gripped the handle of the couch as Bella's emotions gotten stronger but it was confusion and shock. What is my brother doing?

"_I love you and I know you still feel the same way about me."_ Edward said to her.

"_I…don't…love…you."_

Lie.

_Yes_! There is hope after all.

"Jazz?"

I turned to my wife and smiled, "There is hope after all." I repeated my thoughts to her and she smiled happily at the news.

"_You wish you could hate my family but you don't –you can't. All that hate you are feeling isn't meant for us." _Edward explained to her.

"_You don't know me."_

"_I know you enough. __**You**__ still love me."_

"_Why would I love a monster? A monster doesn't deserve love." _I frowned when the fear and excitement coming from Bella was growing stronger.

"_I'll prove to you that this monster does."_ Edward said.

"_Edward, don't -!"_

I gasped as different emotions ran in my body as if someone hit me hard. I don't need to be a mind reader to know what Edward is doing right now. "Bella…help." I gasped through my words and watched as Alice and my family speed to Edward's room. Rosalie's emotions were just as strong as Bella as I could hear them talking upstairs.

"_Bella!" _

She was running. I could hear her footsteps and her heart beating fast. I lifted my head up and watched as Bella fell over from the railing but before I could reach her, she landed down in a crouch form like an animal. She lifted her head to look above and made a dash to the front door. How did she…? I went outside, only to smelt that her scent is mixing with the crazy weather. I went upstairs and watched as my family argued with Edward and I've seen Edward looked depressed before but now, he looks defeated.

However, the emotions in the room were getting too much and I went to the bedroom. Edward told her the truth but she didn't like what she heard and I don't blame her. Suddenly, I stopped, smelling Bella's scent still linger in our room but it caught me by surprised because it smelled like she was in here longer than she was in Edward's. Her scent is everywhere and she obviously did something because something looked off.

My notes!

I went to my desk drawer and found that all of the papers of my notes and newspaper clippings and photos were gone. Bella took them away but how did she…? Why…? My eyes scanned around the room and noticed that our bed was not in the same position as we left. And I should know. I do have a photographic memory. Plus, it looked like someone unhinged the floor underneath the bed. I pushed the bed aside and pulled a piece of wooden cardboard and looked through the small hay inside it until I touched something hard…and leathery. It was a case. A case filled with pistols and submachine guns and there was a note.

_Be careful, Swan._

_X _

Why would a person called "X" give Bella guns? But most importantly, why would she put in our bedroom? Was it always there? Bella has guns….the clothing in her closet when Alice and I were in her room. It didn't look like Bella's taste –it was more of Alice's…her fighting skills, the secrecy.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"I'll be right back. There's somewhere I need to go." I told Alice and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out in the rain.

Before I knew it, I found myself standing on a tree branch outside of Bella's house in the cold rain. Charlie was inside; watching television but the teenager in the room with him wasn't Bella. The girl inside has black hair but she has more curves in her body but mostly covered with the warm clothing on her. I turned my head to see a soaked Bella running towards her front door. But she was running back from another direction. Where could she have gone so quickly?

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called out.

"Yea, dad!" She said and I watched as she halted in her steps in the living room to see that there was company inside. "Is there someone here, dad? I saw a car out front and I know we don't kno –"

"Hey Bella," The girl smiled and stood up. I could see clearly that she was at least a year or two younger and she had black bags underneath her dark orbs.

"Carmen and I were waiting for you for at least three hours. Where have you been? You left your cell here."

"You and…Carmen talked?"

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella!" Carmen said and went to hug her but Bella went stiff and used one arm to return the awkward hug.

"Uh yeah. Why didn't you tell me that your friend from Phoenix was going to live in Forks? She's going to be staying in those small condos in town." Charlie said.

"I see. Dad…Carmen and I are going to talk upstairs. You know girl talk and some catching up."

I moved to a different tree that was closer to Bella's room and watched as Carmen was thrown inside Bella's room as Bella closed the door behind her. Suddenly, Bella pushed Carmen to the wall, placing her arm on Carmen's throat. "What the hell are you doing here, Carmen?"

"I was assigned…here." Carmen choked as she tried to move Bella's arm away from her. "They didn't want you to…lose focus."

"Is that all? I don't believe you. Why would Special Division send an inexperience recruit onto the field?"

"I'm not…inexperienced and I'm not a recruit."

Bella released her hold on the girl and took out some warm clothing from her drawers. "So you're an agent now? That assignment helped you then."

"No." Bella turned around surprised. "I failed that one but Victoria sent me on another. Trust me; I am as shock as you are that I was assigned to be here. But Noah thought things would go quicker. I mean, you are still…in the public's image and since you are going to start school…."

"Why are you acting so nervous, Carmen?"

"I'm going to be your partner for this assignment or so to speak. I'm just here to speed up the process. And I'm nervous because the last time I went to school was probably the eighth grade." Carmen explained. "And also, it's strange being in the outside and not knowing anyone."

"Does Trevor know?"

"He found out today too." She said. She's nervous and scared. "Victoria filled me in on what I need to know but you've lived here and –"

"You're not helping me with the assignment, Carmen. You're just the distraction. The quicker I do this, the quicker I can leave."

Confusion. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to stay here as long as possible with your dad."

"The longer I am here, the longer I'm putting his life in danger and everyone else's in this town. I get the information and kill the target and go back." Bella said and I turned my head around when she started stripping off her clothing. "Piece of advice while you're here, Carmen: don't get attached because once you get attached, you're fucked."

"Where are your weapons?"

"They're not here if that's what you're asking. And no, I'm not telling where they are either. Are there any more questions?"

"Your dad doesn't know that that you're –"

"That I'm what?" Bella yelled and I looked back to see Bella in her pajamas. "A liar? A no good, fucking messed up daughter? That I came here based on a lie? Or that an government black ops recruited me by kidnapping me and raising me to be a killer? No, he doesn't know anything and it _will_ stay that way."

"How are we going to complete this assignment so soon? Your timetable isn't going exactly reliable. People will wonder where you've gone and stuff."

"Abraham Lincoln once said, _'the best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend._' It won't be that hard. I think I'm becoming quite an expert in that department. Now go home. I'll contact you tomorrow about strategy and whatnot."

They both walked downstairs, leaving me wide eyed in the rain. Bella….she isn't who I thought she was at all. Now I have answers but more questions. Bella…is a killer, that doesn't make any sense at all. Black ops…government…Nothing about Bella make sense but this…secret it _does_ make sense. It explains her actions and the way she is with people, the way she was with us. I lifted my head to see Bella crawling back in bed and I can sense her hurt and many other emotions as she cried herself to sleep.

How am I going tell my family about this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Yes! I have finally updated and I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy. I know that's an excuse but it isn't. But I promise all of you that I am not giving up on this story. And I appreciate all the comments...the last few months. But I would love it if you didn't comment on my other stories about this one because well, it's annoying. If you want to say something, say it as a guest in another chapter or just message me. **

**So Jasper finally found out the truth. Is it the way you wanted him to figure out? How about the "session" between the Doc and Bella?**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Comment please!**

**Song: "Bring Me To Life' - Evanescence**


	48. As You Wish

**Chapter 47**

**Jasper's POV:**

I stepped inside the bedroom through the window and Alice didn't even flinch as she adjusted our belongings back to its rightful place. I'm surprised she hasn't started screaming since my clothes are drenching wet. "Did you know?"

"No," She said and sat down on the edge of our large bed. "Ever since Bella came into town, my visions of her have always been blurry and confusing. It wasn't until she made the decision to come inside our room, that I saw everything. Jasper, she burned all your notes and evidence that you had on her."

"Bella is a –"

Suddenly, Alice put her hand over my mouth and made a shushing noise with her finger. I nodded my head and followed her outside in the rain and didn't stop until we were a good distance away from the house. "I don't think we should anything at home especially with Edward around."

"How can you be so calm right now? I just overheard Bella confessing that she's a killer. She's a murderer. All those kidnap attempts, she didn't kill them due self-defense. I don't know the real reason but she's human!" I yelled as the rain started to pound on us harder. "Why would someone raise a child to become a killer? We can't tell our family this."

"Of course we can't! Five years of hiding from the people who did this to her and who killed her mom, her stepdad, her friends, and little Maggie…how could she hide that big of secret for that long?" Alice questioned.

"In her journals, she mentioned that the mutts found out. Perhaps five years of being too careful, she ended up making a quick mistake." I mentioned but then thought back on the night of her birthday. "I thought it was in my head the night of her birthday when I was about to attack her…I felt like an invisible rope was wrapped around my body and my feet glued to the floor. She used her ability –telekinesis on me."

Alice gasped, "Bella was going to tell us the truth but I didn't give her time to say a word because I wanted her to open the presents."

"Alice this is not your fault. Everything that has happened…it's due to unfortunate events." I said as I put my arms on her shoulders, looking at her sad golden eyes. "I want to tell Bella that we know but I am afraid how she will react. But I still need answers. There is so much that needs to be answered."

"The kidnapping with Jack and his brother wasn't real." Alice whispered.

"It was real enough for us to believe that they 'saved' her." I whispered. "Bella said that black ops were involved. They've been involved for the past year and half. How long should we wait until we confront her?"

We looked for each other for a while as it continued to rain down on us. "I don't know." Alice answered me sadly and that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>

"Can we please…take…a break…please?" Carmen panted, running tiredly behind Bella. Alice and I followed the two since five in the morning. We've been following them for two days and I don't know if I should be surprised how good Bella's stamina is or that their training regime is completely different than any solider.

"You asked me that question twenty minutes ago." Bella said, not missing a beat. "What did I say?"

"No," Carmen groaned. "But please? I'm going to cramp."

Bella huffed and stopped near a small river that is also the border line for us since that is part of the treaty. We watched as Bella calming sat on a boulder while Carmen fell on her butt and started to stretch her legs out.

"I really…hate… you right…now." Carmen panted.

Bella rolled her eyes. "How is the training I'm giving for the past two days different than what they put you through?"

"Indoors!"

"The ground is different than a treadmill especially if you are running barefoot. Besides, you did want to train with me if you wanted to help me."

"If I wanted to train with the Terminator, I would've gone to Trevor!" Carmen yelled as she lay down on the dirt and put her arms over her face. I could sense that she said it in a jokingly way but surprisingly, she is content with spending time with Bella. It was like a sense of longing to be…what? Accepted by her? "And you are crazy for waking me up this early."

"Carmen, stop whining like a child. You are going have to get use to my training regime everyday while you are here. I am preparing you for whatever happens in the near future. You should be thanking me."

"Oh get off your high horse _puta_." Carmen snapped. _"__Puta louca__me acorda__às cinco da__manhã_."

_"Então__você fala em__quatro línguas__: Espanhol, Inglês, Português e __pirralho__chorão_." Bella said again with a calming face but with a smirk.

"I am not a whiny brat!" Carmen yelled and Bella chuckled.

It was silent for a while and I wondered if their training was really finished. They haven't talked during their training before but mostly, because Bella is a running machine.

"There are rumors," Carmen began, "back at the base and…"

Bella sighed, "And what Carmen?"

"Are you and Trevor a couple?"

Shock. Confusion. Anger.

"Wha -? No…who told you –_NO_ we are not a couple." Bella stammered and I could see that she was blushing. "We are friends –he's my best friend."

"Sure and he looks at you like you just the best of friends." Carmen sarcastically said as she sat up with a smirk of her own. "He was one of you wasn't he? I mean that's the rumor. None of us have seen him use his abilities. Why didn't he escape with you?"

Fear.

"20 pushups," Bella suddenly demanded in a harsh tone.

"But -!"

"Now!"

"You know what? No!" Carmen yelled and stood up. "For the past two days, you've been in a cranky mood and I don't want to be a punching bag if you are going to vent out. Come on, talk to me."

"And why should I talk to you, Carmen? How do I know you're not Victoria's little mule?"

"I'm not her mule. I'm not going to call them back immediately and gossip what you said to me. Believe or not, I am a trustworthy person. I want to be your friend not because you are such a big shot," Carmen continued. "But because it looks like you need a friend who isn't a guy."

"I'm not a good friend, Carmen. Believe I'm not. I still don't understand how I'm gaining friends when I am so messed up. But you're sixteen years old; you shouldn't be living this life." Bella truthfully said. "_**I**_ shouldn't be living this life –no one should. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings because I'm sure you would be a great friend but I'm not. Come on, let's go back."

I turned to Alice, "I think it's time that our dear brother should have another talk with Bella."

"I agree but we should also keep an eye on Carmen." Alice said and I gave her a questioning look. "I had a vision about her…there was a blood and water…and I could hear someone screaming." Alice looked at me with worry. "I don't know what it means but it is best if we keep an eye on her."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "If Carmen wasn't one of the ten that escaped, what does that mean? There are more children, more teenagers being taken and held against their will? Why didn't Bella report this to higher authorities?"

"It's been five years, Jasper. There has to be reason why she didn't tell anyone." Alice said as if the answer was obvious and she was right. I forgot that the black ops were involved. "But it wouldn't explain how Bella got back. She was taken by _real_ sociopathic killers…"

What if it was a set up?

I wanted to ask that aloud but I didn't want Alice to overdo her worry or thinking. But_** I**_ didn't to think about an answer because…there has to be a reason why her kidnappers allowed her back to Forks. There has to be someone else involved because she lied about her abduction to everyone and killed two killers…but thinking about that –if I was human, I would've thrown up thinking of the never-ending possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

I cannot believe someone is spreading rumors about Trevor and me. I bet it has something to do with a classy, black haired heartless bitch that doesn't have a life outside those strong walls. Ugh! As if being a small town wasn't bad enough…

I stopped my run in front of Carmen's apartment building inside the town and glanced around to see a few people glancing at me while others were in their own talk or walking around. It wasn't a bad spot for Carmen to live because she isn't far the school and she's close to any stores by a walking distance. But I know that Victoria has something to do with the decorating inside Carmen's apartment because it has the taste of a sophisticated and fashionable woman rather than a sixteen year old teenager.

"Bella?" I turned around and mentally groaned. It was Jessica Stanley with Mike, Lauren, Ben, and Angela. Luckily, I'm okay with Angela and Ben's company but it's their choice of friends that cause me to cringe. Jessica, Lauren, and Mike are one of those people that don't shut up when they need to be and need to mind their own business. "Hi! We haven't seen you since the hospital and …"

"Before I was kidnapped?" I said dryly.

"So what are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but Carmen choose the perfect moment to stop her running in between us as she bend down, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "I am never…ever…going running with you again." She panted.

"Um, who are you?" Lauren asked, but her eyes were looking down and up at Carmen with disgust by the sweat and it's revealing through her clothes.

It's called exercise and people sweat in order to get a good workout.

Carmen stood up straighter as she looked at Lauren and took her hand out, "Hey I'm Carmen." She happily announced and it made me feel guilty because she's sixteen years old and hasn't been in the outside world in a long time and wants to make a friend. "I'm a friend of Bella's."

"So you were kidnapped as well?" Lauren asked.

"No. I'm from Phoenix." Carmen lied perfectly through her teeth. "Bella used to be my tutor and came to our house almost every day to get me understand some of the subjects."

Lauren titled her head to look at me and smirked. "I thought you didn't have any friends in Phoenix, Bella."

"None that were my age, Lauren. Carmen is going to be attending Forks High as a sophomore." I announced.

"Oh welcome!" Angela smiled shyly but with genuine as she held Ben's hand. "The teachers that year are very nice and easy. As long as you do the homework and not miss too much class time, you'll get alone great with the teachers."

"But you shouldn't stick with Bella too long, Carmen. People die around her." Lauren mockingly whispered that last part.

That son of –

"Then how come you're still here?" Carmen questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I heard that she almost killed you…twice. I guess third time could be a charm." Carmen smirked back. "Oh but I guess you should stay away from me also. People have died around me too…and their bodies were never found."

I kept my face neutral as I watched Lauren and Jessica's faces turn paler by the second as Carmen spoke. What was Lauren trying to accomplish here? That she's the high queen of mean girls? "Carmen, this is your stop and I have to get back home. Don't leave any dead bodies lying around in your apartment while I'm gone." I said, walking away waving.

"I don't make any promises!" she yelled.

I chuckled once more before starting off in a jog towards the direction of my house. It's been two days since the conversation I had with Edward and Trevor and haven't slept the normal hours I'm used to sleeping. Trevor hasn't contacted me either and I told Jacob and the pack that I will be busy for the next days to help Carmen settle in. however, someone (Paul) insists that I should bring her so they can make her feel welcome. I snorted, yeah right. He just wants to imprint on some badass assassin.

Men.

I opened the front door of the house and grabbed an apple from the kitchen before heading to my room. It's been a long two days and I would actually like to sleep in for a day and do absolutely nothing. But then again, the nightmares aren't helpful especially if it involves with Trevor and Edward killing each other or being killed. I took off my muddy running shoes and jacket as I sat down on my old rocking chair, taking a bite of my apple.

I didn't ask for this.

When we escaped, all I wanted was to be with my parents and live a normal life as possible. Falling in love was never in the plan. Sure, I figured it would happen but when I was in my twenties, not as a teenager. I also never thought that the boy I had a crush on in Special Division could develop romantic feelings towards me now…an eighteen year old. If someone told me that information five years ago, I would've jumped down with guy, acting like a real thirteen year old.

But now…

"Love is so fucking confusing."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

I jumped out of the chair, pulled my gun out and frowned to see Edward bending outside my window. One leg was inside and the other outside, asking for permission to enter. If he was a vampire like in the books, I could revoke my invitation to invite him in. How didn't I sense him? Was I really so focus on my thoughts that I didn't hear him? "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily but still held him at gunpoint.

"It's been two days, Bella and we still have to finish our talk." He answered and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Ever heard of a phone?"

"Ever heard of listening to a message on voicemail?"

I sighed as I put the loaded gun on top of my dresser and crossed my arms across my chest as Edward stepped inside. We were a good distance apart but it still feels like he was close to me. "What should we continue talking about, Edward? How you lied to me –made me believe that you regretted our relationship or how about the fact that you kissed me –"

"You kissed me back!"

"That's beside the point!" I yelled back. "I know I've lied but at least, I know what I'm lying about."

Edward sighed as he ran his fingers through his bronze-like hair. "Bella, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I admit it was selfish of me. I never did think what would happen to you –all I cared about was that you were still breathing."

"Some days it didn't feel like it." I admitted quietly,

"Bella, I –I'm sorry." My heart missed a beat. "I am sorry for the hurt I have caused you over the last few months. But I _am not_ sorry for being with you. What we had –have was not a mistake. I _am not_ sorry that I fell in love with you. I _am not_ sorry about the moments we had together and I know you don't regret we had."

"And if I did? You broke _my_ heart. You broke it and didn't care."

He took a step towards me but I took a step back into the wall. This time, he didn't take another step. "What else did I break?"

"My trust," I whispered.

"When we first met, I thought of you as a pensive teenager and I didn't really care why you hated me. I just knew I didn't want to get involved with anyone. I didn't have time or the energy. But then, we started to get to know each other inside and outside of school, and I got swept up in it, and little by little, I found myself falling in love with you."

"Do you still love me? And don't say you hate me because I know they're the same emotions. There's the passion, the lust –you can't hate me but you –"

"But I can't love you either." I finished in a soft tone and looked up at him, surprised to see him so sad.

"Bella, you can hate me or ignore me as long as you want for the rest of your life, but the memories I brought to you in your life can never change or disappear." He said and I wanted to scream at him because it is possibly for my memories to be gone forever. There are people that can do that.

"Is that all?"

"No. I want to know if you are willingly to offer me a second chance."

He can't be serious!

"You _**are**_ serious," I whispered amazed by what he's asking. "That's it get out."

"Bella –"

"If you think for one moment that I am taking you back into my life as my boyfriend, then you are one crazy, psychotic vampire!" I yelled, moving to the other side of the room.

"Bella, wait!" Edward yelled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled towards him, causing our faces to be inches apart. "I want to be back in your life. I can be your boyfriend, your friend, or your enemy. I don't care as long as I can be a part of your life. My feelings for you won't change though."

"You're not helping yourself right now. I can't do the 'forgive and forget'. It's not who I am. You didn't respect me because you didn't ask for my opinion about any of this. I had to find out from the pack about Victoria and _they_ were the ones that killed her." I reminded him as I tried to push away the closeness between us but he didn't let go of my wrist. But I realized that he was smiling down at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I think this is the third time we have ever really argued in our relationship and this time, I am actually enjoying myself."

I blinked. "You have a sick sense of humor."

"Coming from you?" Edward teased.

"Will you stop changing the subject?!" I yelled and gasped when Edward pushed me back to the wall. "If you kiss me one more time, I swore I will hurt you."

"I love you, Bella. That is not a lie. To be honest, I never said I didn't." Edward said and his finger went to touch a strand of my hair. "What do you feel for me other than hate?"

I grabbed his cold hand and repressed a shiver from the contact and looked at his eyes. He wasn't lying. I could see that now.

It hurts. But it doesn't change anything.

"It doesn't change anything, Edward. What happened between us is an experience I can never forget but next time, I'm going to fall for someone who will make me feel that loving him is the greatest decision I've ever made, and not just another mistake."

That's when I saw it. The pain looks on his face as he took several steps backwards as he looked at me. "You think it was a mistake?"

"I think it was a mistake that I got too attach too quickly." I corrected. Why did I just say that? "Besides, if I were to be with you again, what makes you think our relationship won't end again? You won't change me into a vampire, Edward. If you want me to live my human life, then you have to let me."

"Bella –"

"If you really love me, you would let me do this." Then I laughed. "Who knows? Maybe we can be friends or be more than that _one day_ but for _**now**_, I want nothing to do with you or your family. I can't 'forgive and forget' what they did to me too. Surprisingly, it's Jasper that I don't despise as much as I do you."

He was quiet for a moment and I thought I put him through shock again but he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I will respect your decision, Bella."

What?

"What?" I said aloud.

Edward smiled sadly at me, "You were right that I didn't respect you enough to tell you the truth and for that, I am sorry for being such an egoistic fool. For a century year old vampire, I still act like I am a teenager. I love you, Bella and I am willing to wait."

What?!

"Edward–you can't do that! If you love me, you will respect me enough to live my own life and to mind your own business. If you love me, don't wait because I'm not going to wait for you either. I mean, there's no point. I don't want to go back. I want to move forward. I want to….survive this year." I admitted and it was the truth. I have to look forward and not get distracted by anything or anyone. I'm only here until graduation then I'm back to Special Division, hopefully closer to bringing them down.

Surprisingly, I felt his cold lips came in contact with my forehead. "As you wish." And with a blink of an eye, he was gone. I blinked. Did he just use a line from the "Princess Bride"?

"Fuck!" I screamed and could've sworn his laughter was echoing outside. With a wave of my hand, the window closed shut. I groaned as I allowed my body to slide down to the floor. I need a shower. No, I need a female friend to talk to. I sighed as I banged my head against the wall –I need my mom right now and it hurts that she can't be here.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you kill him?"<p>

I narrowed my eyes at Leah as she lay on my bed, going through some random articles about my marvelous return to Forks. Honestly, I thought the news would go down over the last few weeks but then again, this is Forks. "The last time I tried to kill a vampire, I nearly lost conscious." I reminded her as I sat on my window seat, looking out in the woods. "Besides, as random as it was, I enjoyed the talk. I got what I needed to say."

Leah snorted, "Liar."

"You don't believe me?"

"There's more but you won't say more until he pushes you over the ledge. The angrier you get, the more honest you get. I heard what happened in the hospital and how a mirror in the bathroom broke into little pieces with no blood found." Leah told me and I rolled my eyes. "But the fact that he kissed you and admitted that he still loves you –twice and you're happy about that?"

"…I don't know." I whispered and Leah narrowed her eyes at me with a glare. "If Sam told you he was still in love with you after everything he's done –"

"Sam and your little leech are two completely different species. He didn't imprint on your cousin and closest friend." Leah scowled and her eyes softened a bit. "And no, I wouldn't take him back. It wouldn't change the fact that he imprinted on Emily and…I know how loyal she was to me."

"She still is, Leah." I said, remembering the times that Emily and Kim would yell at the boys to not say anything mean about Leah in their presence. Every girl understands if they were in Leah's shoes.

"You haven't really answered my question, Bells."

"I don't know what I feel right now. Edward loves me and Trevor practically told me that he has feelings for me…and I don't know what I feel for either of them. I…my focus should be on Special Division and not on some guy. I got distracted when I was with Edward and I _can't_ afford do that again."

"I'm glad I'm not you."

I couldn't help but snort in a laughing matter. "Thanks for coming over, Leah."

"It was either here or going to have to explain to Kim why I know her sensitive spot on her neck…again."

"I am not envious on the whole telepathy thing." I admitted aloud and laughed when Leah threw a pillow at me. "I'm just saying."

"Bells?" The door opened and Charlie poked his head out the door. "Oh hey Leah I thought I heard voices in here."

"That or your daughter has a multiple personality disorder," Leah said lazily and ignored my glare.

"Okay, thanks for the talk, Leah. You can go home now." I deadpanned.

Charlie looked uncomfortable, thinking I was offended by Leah's comment but really I wasn't. It's just our usual banter that I've grown accustomed to and somehow, became a friendship. "You can stay for dinner if you want Leah." He said.

"If you want to invite my mom, you can." Leah deadpanned. Even though, it's been months since her dad died, Leah did want her mom to be happy. And from the rumor mill around here, my dad seems to have a love interest and her name is Sue Clearwater. That was unexpected news to come back to.

I couldn't help but laugh how red my dad was turning. It's adorable to see him like this. "Leah, go pick up your mom and see if Seth wants to come too. I'll order some pizza." Leah nodded and left my bedroom leaving me and my dad. "You okay, dad? Leah didn't embarrass you too much did she?"

"I want to talk to you what happened with Dr. Roberts." He said and all my laughter and happiness went out the window. "She told me what happened two nights ago. She didn't tell me exactly what happened but she told me that Edward did something to you and be in distress. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go over there with my gun."

I groaned, "Edward and I…reconcile in a way. We're not friends or anything, dad. Don't worry."

"Bella, I'm your dad. It's my job to worry about you especially if a boy kisses you without your consent."

Then I can't wait for you to meet Trevor.

"What do you want me to tell you, dad?" I asked.

"You once told me that I didn't get my little girl back and I realized too late that you were right. I want to talk."

I titled my head to the side, searching for something on my dad's grim and serious expression, "What about?"

"Shane and Jack –what they did to you behind the scenes of those videos"

I kept my face blank as I looked at him. "No."

"Bells –"

I got off my window seat and walked towards him, angrily. "What makes you think I would tell you if I didn't tell the FBI?"

"I am your father."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me? You are my dad but you can't know everything about my life."

"I barely know what's going on in your life, Bella!" Charlie yelled. "I'm asking you this now because I wanted you to recover and you have –rather quickly."

"That girl in that video –she looked like you, but she wasn't you."

_"Yes she was,"_ I thought as I closed my eyes, remembering the days and nights I was forced to spend in that room with those two serial killers. I can remember hearing my own laughter sounding like a mad man. _"I just hide it because I know you will hate me."_

"No."

Charlie sighed disapprovingly and I felt a pang in my chest. I don't think I've ever seen my dad look at me like I was the disappointment. He was just dissatisfied I can't tell him anything –that's why. "Okay then. How about where you were during those three months after your mom's funeral?"

I thought for a moment. He doesn't need to know what I've done or anything. But it's still risky. "LA, New Orleans, Toronto, and Paris."

He looked at me with disbelief. "For three months?"

I shrugged, "I needed the solitude."

Unexpectedly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as Charlie pulled me into a hug. My arms were hanging to the side and hesitantly, hugged him back. I could feel my chest rising with emotion and my eyes watering up. My forehead leaned against his chest as my eyes closed shut. "I love you, dad."

I felt his lips kiss me on the top of my head, "I know, Bells. I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know you are disappointed by the lack of arguing and fighting between Bella and Edward. But trust me, there will be a breaking point between them later and that will drive Bella over the edge. Also, If you've watched "Princess Bride" then you should know what that quote means. **

**Bella and Carmen speaking in Portugues:**

_puta (_bitch)

_Puta louca__me acorda__às cinco da__manhã_ (crazy bitch wakes me up at five in the morning)

_"Então__você fala em__quatro línguas__: Espanhol, Inglês, Português e __pirralho__chorão_. (So you speak in four languages: Spanish, English, Portuguese, and whiny brat.)

**Again, I am NOT going to abandon this story. I put sneak peeks up so you guys know I haven't forgot. And I love that some of you love my OC characters including Trevor. I honestly didn't think anyone would like him. But I hope I put more depth that Edward isn't really the bad guy. I can't seem to do that to him. He loves her but he forgets that she is her own person too and needs to respect that. BUT he apologized and that's what my Bella really wanted to hear.**

**Thank you! Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: There is this really cool fanfiction I am reading called, "The Outsider" by AwkwardDictator and it's a Jared/Kim fanfic. It is really good. I recommend it! **


	49. Everybody's Fool

**Chapter 48**

**Bella's POV:**

"Can we go inside now?"

"No."

I ignored Carmen's groan as my eyes scanned around the parking lot, which is filled with cars and their owners surrounding them. My hands clutched the wheel as I watched them go into groups and start talking but their eyes looking at my beat up truck every few seconds. Do they think I can't see them? I don't have tinted windows. Carmen was sitting next to me, looking down at her cell at the time and looking at me with rage.

"Five minutes," I promised her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said five minutes ago." She snarled. "I don't understand why you are so scared to go back to school."

"I'm _not_ scared." I snapped at her while she rolled her eyes and adjusted her dark hair in the small mirror. "I guess you can say I'm nervous about how I'm going to react with the bombarded questions that I've been avoiding for weeks now."

"But you're going to put on a mask right?" I glanced at her confused. "You always wear this emotionless mask around everyone except when you're with Trevor or sometimes, with your dad. I've seen it and it's shocking because you look really pretty when you smile. But when things get too difficult or you're tired, you put the mask on. I'm surprised no one else can see that there's a difference in your smiles."

I looked at her surprised and couldn't help but stare at her. Carmen is observant, which is a good sign for this assignment but a bad sign for me if she finds out I'm working against Noah and Special Division. But this feeling of pride made me recognize that Carmen is a sixteen year old girl and I'm proud of how far she's adjusting to her new…job.

"Carmen, when someone asks someone like me 'how are you?' they really don't want answer. They don't want the truth."

"And if they do?"

I shrugged, "it's doesn't change anything. Nothing can change the past." I cleared my throat to change the subject. "What's your cover story?"

"Carmen Munoz. 16. Orphan. Born in New York, moved to Phoenix and came to Forks because I don't know anyone else. Plus, the apartments costs less here." Carmen said and I glanced at her unsurely. "I'll make something else up along the way."

"Looks like you're ready for this. If I don't see you at recess, then I'll meet you at lunch." I said but before I could push the handle on my truck, Carmen's hand gripped the sleeve of my jacket. I sighed, "Carmen, you're going to be fine."

"What if I mess up?"

Is this how kindergarteners are on their first day?

I sighed, "You are going to get through it. This is different than your first day in S.D. If they make fun of you, ignore them. Don't get into fight. If there are questions you can't answer, make up a lie. Just don't give up anything about your real past or anything about me. Hey, you survived worse than this. It's just high school."

She glared at me. "That's what parents say to their kids when they have drama in school."

"And how do you know that?"

She shrugged, "I watched a lot of Lifetime movies while I was here."

I rubbed my forehead, feeling like a headache was forming big. I looked at her attire that Victoria shopped for and it suited her nicely. She's wearing skinny jeans with brown coach shoes and a blouse underneath her cardigan. While I'm wearing my normal attire of jeans, my vans, and oversized grey top underneath my leather hoodie, which I am happy that Victoria can't see because she will kill me wearing this. Then again, I don't care what she thinks. Carmen went out first and I watched as she entered inside the school to the front office and knew I was going have to get out of my truck sooner or later.

_Perfect by nature  
>Icons of self-indulgence<em>

I took the pencil out of my hair that helped make my hair into a bun and watch as my hair became wavy then I put on my dark sunglasses as I stepped out of the truck. I sighed, watching as everyone's eyes went towards me, "Show time." I mumbled.

_Just what we all need  
>More lies about a world that<em>

"I heard she killed –"

"Do you think she avenged Maggie?"

"It was a con."

"I heard that new girl was one of those victims –"

"I heard Bella had to pay a guy –"

"Bella is looking extra hot–"

_Never was and never will be  
>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>You know you've got everybody fooled_

"Bella!" I jumped back and grabbed the wrist before the hand could touch me, only to realize that it was Eric. "Whoa there, Lara Croft! Do you need us to walk with you?" He asked me, giving me his boyish charm. Does he actually think that would work on me after all this time?

"Thanks but no thanks. You should know I can take care of myself."

My eyes then caught Edward's topaz eyes near his Volvo and I gave him a playful smirk before disappearing inside the school.

_Look, here she comes now  
>Bow down and stare in wonder<em>

While I waited for my new class schedule, my eyes scanned around the office to see two cameras attached to the corner of the walls. My guess is they didn't want anyone trying to sneak inside the steal a student's file like what James did a year ago. I know that the school doesn't have enough funds to have more cameras in the hallways so that's a relief.

"Isabella," I grimaced at the sound of my full name and placed a fake smile as the principal headed towards me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking Principal Greene."

_Oh, how we love you  
>No flaws when you're pretending<br>but now I know she_

My mood worsened when he placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away once I got my schedule, "Now if there is anything that you need, please don't hesitant to tell me. The entire faculty is here for you Isabella."

_Never was and never will be  
>you don't know how you've betrayed me<br>and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I wanted to throw up because it reminded me of Noah's fake attitude. "Thank you so much, sir. But I have to get going so or else I'll be late for class."

"Of course," He said with his polite smile. "Now remember, if anything –"

"I go to you." I said, forcing myself to smile back and when I managed to get out in the hallway, I started to massage my mouth. I'm going to sore from smiling so much. I looked down at my schedule to see it was the same as the last time I was here.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
>Can't find yourself lost in your lie<em>

Finally, it was lunch time and shoved my stuff into my locker and quickly, headed to the cafeteria to see Carmen being surrounded by the sophomores and she was talking back to them excitedly. At least she gets a taste of normalcy in her life.

_I know the truth now  
>I know who you are<br>and I don't love you anymore_

I grabbed my lunch tray and ignored the stares and whispers as I took a seat in the back of the cafeteria. I looked down at my cell to see I received a text from Jacob saying that if there's anyone giving me problems, I should call them since I can't use my badass moves. I chuckled at the text, wondering if Jake really did write that.

"Bella?" I looked up and mentally groaned to see that it was Edward.

"What do you want?"

_Never was and never will be  
>You don't know how you've betrayed me <em>

"How are you doing?" Of all the things he had to ask me….

"I'm fine. Thank you."

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Unexpectedly, he pulled a chair up and sat down next to me and I realized that Alice was sitting on the other side of me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're sitting with an old friend." He smiled at me.

"We are not friends. We were _never _friends." I said as I took a bite of my food. I grimaced at the taste of the turkey sandwich and threw it back down. "What happened to giving me my space? Didn't you think I wanted to be alone today?"

"But you're always alone." Alice said. Ouch.

"It's your first day back…I didn't want you to be alone like last time." Edward added in and I scoffed and noticed that Carmen was staring at me with confusion on whom these two beautiful people are and why they are talking to me.

I stared back at him and couldn't help but feel that the label _ex-boyfriend_ feels so wrong to describe Edward. The word boyfriend sounded wrong last time too. It feels like a lifetime ago when I came to Forks and on my first day at Forks High, Jessica and her group sat with me at lunch and I didn't want their company then either. I wanted to be alone. Just like today.

_It never was and never will be  
>you're not real and you can't save me<br>and somehow now you're everybody's fool_

"Did you ever think that I prefer to be alone? That was all I wanted before I met you." I asked as I dumped the lunch tray in the trash and pulled my backpack on before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

I groaned and lifted my head to see that it was Angela, sitting next to me with a small smile on her face. "How are handling all of this?"

"Surprisingly, I don't feel like killing anyone." I admitted to her and she just laughed as if I was joking.

"Where did you run off to during lunch?"

"I went to my truck and read." I lazily told her, which was the truth. I just lost my appetite after everything.

"I'm glad we have another class together besides Spanish." She said smiling at me again and I nodded my head with a smile. I was just happy that English is my last class for the day. After lunch, I went to the gym for PE and luckily, I won't have to participate until next week. But immediately my smile was gone when I felt someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw Edward smiling at me and gave me a half wave.

Angela noticed and gave me a comforting look. "How's everything between you and Edward? Did you two talk?"

"We did but I don't think the message got through to him." I replied bitterly. "Maybe I should send a physical one."

"Would you really hurt Edward?"

"What do you think, Angela? After everything he put me through?"

Angela smiled at me sadly like a mother would to her daughter to explain things caution, "He dumped you badly –yes. But it's nothing compared what you went through over the years." She had to remind me about my kidnappings and it doesn't help that I feel completely stupid right now.

"Good afternoon, class." A male's voice announced as he entered inside the classroom.

My eyes caught the sight of his expensive clothing that he couldn't have gotten from a teacher's salary and the way he walked inside the classroom…He looked up so I can see his Caucasian profile of blue eyes and long blonde hair that was combed back with gel. He smiled brightly, "I hear we have a celebrity in my classroom."

"_Your assignment is Gregory Morgan," Trevor told me as I sat in the chair, staring lazily at the photo of my new assignment on the screen. "His uncle works for the same company that helps with our weaponry."_

"_So what's the big deal?" I asked. _

_Trevor sighed as he pushed my legs off the desk and I glared at him_._ "We are missing a lot of money and so is his uncle. We believe Gregory is selling weapons to enemies in Europe but we have no proof. Whatever money he is receiving, he shouldn't have it."_

"_So he's stealing from his uncle and from Special Division?" I asked and Trevor nodded his head. "Do you think he can help __**us**__?"_

_Trevor groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Nope. The guy is a two timer bastard. All he wants is money and will do anything to get it."_

"_So why is he working as a teacher in Forks?"_

"_It's a small town but not far enough from Seattle that he didn't think would be the place to look for him." Trevor explained to me. "It's a good enough cover if only he changed his name. Your assignment is to…make sure to catch him in the act when he is selling one of our weapons."_

"_How am I supposed to know when that's going to happen? Once I'm in Forks, I won't be able to get a moment of peace from that town."_

"_You're a spy, Izzy. I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeves." _

I smiled at him, "You must be the new English teacher, Mr. Morgan."

"Now Isabella –"

"Bella," I interrupted him and he looked at me confused. "I prefer to be called Bella." I said, adding in a shy smile at him.

He smiled back, "Now Bella, I know you have caught up with your studies and I was wondering on your take of The Count of Monte Cristo." I managed to hide my smirk when he asked me that question. Of all the books I had to catch up on, it had to be that book.

"What Edmond Dantés went through was very…transformative and fascinating. I mean, who would think that his so called friends would send him to prison due to false claims and it was all because of jealousy." I told him. "I don't blame him from turning into the Count."

"But he had a choice." Edward added in and I turned my head to look at him.

"And what was his choice, Ed-_ward_?"

"To forgive those who've wronged him."

I scoffed bitterly, "Have could he forgive the people he trusted when he ended up spending years in a prison for something he didn't do? He never got those years back. This novel isn't about forgiveness."

"Then what is it about, Bella?" Mr. Morgan asked me, crossing his arms.

"Betrayal, revenge, and love," I answered as I leaned against my seat, folding my arms across my chest. My eyes catching him look away from my chest. "Dantés knew he was going to be stuck in prison for the rest of his life. When you're stuck in a place so confined and dark, your views on everything tend to change. How could he forgive his friends for putting him in jail all because of silly thing like jealousy?"

"But if he forgave them, he would've been the better person." Angela said.

"Would that bring back the years that were stolen from him?" I retorted.

"But how is revenge going to do anything?" A student asked. "Doesn't it make things worse?"

"Confucius once said, 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." I answered with a small smirk and watched as Mr. Morgan's eyes took an interest in me rather than my body.

"Now I want everyone to be in their groups that were assigned last week and start catching up on your project." Mr. Morgan announced and pointed his hand at me. "Bella, you can join Angela and Edward's."

My smirk fell. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

As if she could sense my discomfort, Angela put her hand on my arm and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay. At least, you're not working together alone." I glared at her. "You got me and…don't kill him, please? We need to get an 'A'." She asked, chucking lightly.

Sometimes it pains me to see her like this because she believes that I'm not this monstrous killer but a broken teenager that never got to live her life. And if there was no such thing as vampires or werewolves or supernatural assassins, I think Angela would be my best friend.

I sighed and nodded my head as I gathered my belongings so we could move to the back where Edward is seated. I turned my head to see Mr. Morgan texting someone quickly and judging by his body language, it doesn't look like a nice cookie conversation. Luckily, Angela chose to sit in between us but it didn't cut the tension in the room.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked, breaking the awkward ten minute silence.

"Well, we still haven't finish the book yet in class but the assignment is to significance Dantés revenge and how it changed him and I guess we have to present it in front of the class," Angela answered quietly. "But we can also make up a question and answer it for the class. Mr. Morgan said he might use one of our questions for the final."

"What have you guys done so far?"

"Angela and I made a list of what Dantés has done before and after his imprisonment." Edward said, his eyes glancing up at me. "Dumas wrote that Edmond Dantés, metaphorically, died in prison. We can question: what does he mean by that? What's the significance of this choice of language?"

"You made the list and it should show you that he did 'die' in prison," I began and pointed to the large novel in front of me. "Dantés was kind and caring even to those who didn't deserve it. He came out of that cage from innocent and loving to hateful, bitter, and revengeful man."

"So it was his experience in prison that caused him to be like this?" Angela asked.

I shook my head, "No. It was the knowledge that he suffered everyday –he was stuck in a fate that others wrongfully committed towards him. His desire for revenge is like poison, it killed every part of who he was before and it left the hatred intact."

"He shouldn't have allowed that to happen," Edward commented.

"And how could he stop his hatred, Edward? He spent more than decade in prison for things he never did. The people that he trusted turn their back on him and because of them; he never got the chance to live the life he could've had."

"What life would that be, Bella?"

"He could've married Mercedes and still be the kind, respectful, and honest man that he was." I listed off as I looked at Edward's intense gaze on me. "When you spent so much time in the darkness, you can't help but mourn the life that you could've lived."

"Is that what you did?" He asked me.

That question blew me off, "E-excuse me?"

"Did you mourn the life you could've lived when you were kidnapped?"

Luckily, the bell rang and I blinked back the tears coming as I gathered my belongings and headed straight out of the classroom, ignoring the calls shouting my name. I pushed past the students as I shoved the books I don't need into my locker and headed to the student parking lot. I could see Carmen talking with a bunch of students near my red truck and all I have to do is walk faster and drop us both at my house to do another workout.

"Bella," I didn't stop walking when I heard his voice but turn my head to see Alice waiting near the Volvo. "Please."

"What do you want, Edward? I thought we did enough catching up last night." I said.

He was doing it again. That intense yet strange look that he gives me…it makes me feel tingly and want to hide to never see that look again.

"Do you honestly believe that Dantés has the right to seek revenge on those who've wronged him?" He asked me.

"'_I want to live, to fight in to the end. I want to win back the happiness that was taken from me. I must punish my enemies before I die.'_" I quoted and could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge. Like I said, this novel isn't about forgiveness, it's about retribution." I told him and walked away; exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_It never was and never will be  
>you're not real and you can't save me<br>and somehow now you're everybody's fool_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope all of you like this chapter. I have always wanted to use this song for this story but had a hard time to figure out when to use it so I thought why not when she comes back to school? **

**Song is "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.**

**The book quote is from the Count of Monte Cristo.**

**"When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge." is a quote from the tv show, Revenge, which I love and is where I get most of my inspiration from. **

**Please, comment! The fact that I have 1140 reviews is amazing and I hope I could reach to 2000 once I'm done. **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Thank you for those who PM me or write to me in long paragraphs about how you like my story. I don't mind them. I always read when there is a new review up because it makes me feel happy to read them and if they are mistakes, I always go back and fix them. Thank you so much! Comment please**


	50. Mind or Heart?

**Chapter 49**

**Bella's POV:**

"We haven't seen each other in a while," Dr. Roberts commented as I looked outside the window to see that it's raining again. "Not since that night you came into my office."

"Even though, you didn't break doctor patient confidentiality, you had no right to talk to my dad. No right." I said without looking at her.

I was lying on the large couch, my fingers using my stomach as a piano. But my thoughts were on Carmen. Right now, she should be putting up small hidden cameras in Mr. Morgan's apartment and hacking into his laptop. I decided to give her a chance to do it solo because she needs the experience and plus, she can blend in through the crowd. While I can't because people are still looking at me like I'm going to explode or something.

"And for that, I apologize." She sounded sincere. She sounded so different than Victoria. I should stop comparing her to the cold hearted bitch. "You survived your first week of being back to school. How was it?"

"Besides the constant staring and whispers, it was great." I sarcastically whispered.

"And did you and Edward ever talk after the kissing incident?"

I swallowed the lump that developed in my throat. "He still loves me." I confessed softly.

I can hear her pen writing hard on her notebook but paused for a moment, "How does that make you feel?"

I couldn't help but snort, "Million dollar question, Doc."

"Bella," she sighed and I lifted my head to look at her. "Love is definitely a complicated emotion especially for people around your age area. How about we start with an easier question? When you first met Edward, what were your thoughts about him?"

"_Hello my name is Edward Cullen." _

"I….he sort of snuck up on me. I thought it was annoying that he was trying to get to know me when I didn't want him to. Yeah, I can see the physical appeal about him and I didn't understand why he found me interesting. Was I _that_ different than the other girls at school?" I questioned, thinking back to last year and chuckled. "But the night I slept over at their house, we played twenty questions and it wasn't my story that interested him –it was _me_."

"Explain that."

"He wanted to get to know me as a person –no, not as a person, as a woman. I found out that we have a lot in common and for the first time in a long time, I felt normal and comfortable in my skin…because _of_ Edward." I told her. "And in return, I got to know him and we became friends."

"And your friendship turned into something more."

I rolled my eyes, "_Duh._"

"And when you two became a couple, how did you feel?"

"I felt happy….and safe. Ever since Renee and Phil's death, I forget what that felt like. I forget what it felt like to be around other people that actually care. Esme made the house feel comfortable and homey with her motherly charm, Carlisle was like a walking encyclopedia, Emmett was the big teddy bear, Rosalie was the cold ice queen, Jasper was the simple yet sensitive guy, Alice was the hyper tinkerbell and Edward…" I sighed as I moved up from my lying position to sitting on the couch. "He was everything. God, now I sound like a –"

"A romantic teenager?" Dr. Roberts asked with a small smile on her face. I groaned as I leaned against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "And that is perfectly normal. You went into a fast process from getting to know Edward to being his friend to being his girlfriend. Most teenagers don't go through that process."

"Most teenagers don't watch their parents get murdered in front of their eyes, most teenagers aren't kidnapped multiple times, and most teenagers shouldn't know how to kill a human being." I softly said as I closed my eyes, letting a tear fall down my cheek before stopping myself from crying out in front of her.

"You aren't like most teenagers and I'm not the only one who can see that." She reminded me.

I nodded my head, wondering if Carmen is done yet so I can make her dinner. Special Division doesn't teach anyone how to cook. Instead, the new agents would be force to take classes so they don't burn the kitchen that Special Division pays for in their apartments. Maybe I should take her to my house. Charlie doesn't really mind being in Carmen's company and I don't think she does either. I should probably ask Trevor about her family's history. My eyes went to the window again and I stared at the damp grass. I wonder if the flowers are back in the meadow.

_ "Bella, you can hate me or ignore me as long as you want for the rest of your life, but the memories I brought to you in your life can never change or disappear."_

"_I love you, Bella and I am willing to wait."_

All of a sudden, I started laughing at the irony and couldn't help but clutch my stomach because the laughing hurts so much. Dr. Roberts looked at me with concern but also with amusement. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked.

"I _**can't **_shake him. Edward…got under my skin…even before we became a couple –hell, even before we became friends! And now, he's still able to do that and I hate him for that." I told her as my laughing turned into light chuckles at the end.

Dr. Roberts went quiet again as she started writing in her notebook. "Now I have another question for you, who's Trevor?"

What?

"What?!" I asked as all sign of happiness I showed seconds ago was gone. I put my elbows up so it can help me adjust to the position on the couch. How does she know about Trevor?

"You mentioned him the other night you were here," She answered my silence question and I realized that I did when I was going through my emotional breakdown. Oh Crap. "Was he someone you were romantically involved?"

"_If only you were a few years older…"_

"_I care for you more than a friend."_

"No, it was….no. Trevor…is one of the kids that escaped with me." I lied. The FBI doesn't have all the names because of Xander and his hacking skills. "I guess you can say he was my first love even though I was thirteen years old and he was slightly older."

"How old?"

"Nineteen." I grimaced and watch her eyes widen but it felt like she was scolding at me. Well, give me a break! I wasn't exactly attracted to anyone else in that place. "He didn't try anything and neither did I…except I kissed him that night. It doesn't matter okay? He's in the past."

"Along with Edward?"

I looked at her sadly at her question, not sure if I should answer her or not. Before the events with Maggie, I hadn't seen Trevor in years and thought about him almost every day. But he's back in my life now and I don't want to lose him again because it feels like he never left. And with Edward…I thought I would never see him again after the break up. But boy was I wrong. Now, the two guys that are part of my heart won't or can't leave.

"All I wanted last year was to get through the next two years of school," I told her interrupting the silence in the room. "It's hard to believe how much can change in a year. Last year, things were completely different. _I_ was completely different."

"How different were you from last year to now?"

"Besides the obvious?"

I laughed emotionlessly. "I nee–_wanted_ to be alone but the truth was I was lonely. Even if I made a few acquaintances at school, I still felt…_alone_. And I was angry _all_ the time but not for the reasons that you think. Now, I've learned that I can't run away especially from the things I so badly want to forget. Publilius Syrus once said, _'The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body_.' Sometimes, people forget that once your wounds are healed on the outside, it's the inside that they should worry about."

I wiped a fallen tear away from my cheek and grabbed my backpack before standing up, announcing that our time was up again and left the room as quickly as possible. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I waited patiently for the elevator to come. Dr. Roberts is completely different than the other therapists I had to go through, especially with Victoria. But the main difference is that she isn't giving up and she doesn't want to. Surprisingly, that makes me feel…a tiny bit happy and I won't mention that to her anytime soon.

I sighed happily as I saw that the elevator was empty and couple of seconds later, I found myself at the bottom floor. Quickly, I pulled my hood over my head and stepped out of the elevator only to have someone shove me to the side. "Hey watch where you're –" Someone said to me and I turned my head and stopped walking when I saw who bumped into me.

_ "Oh crap."_ I thought miserably as I saw the pure shock of Mr. and Mrs. Everett's faces that quickly turned pale. "Hello." I managed and looked around, hoping for a distraction of some sorts to get me far away from here.

"Bella," Mrs. Everett managed to say as she looked at me but I can't help but feel that she's glaring at me. I don't blame her. I couldn't bring her daughter back alive enough for them to spend their moments with her. "We're glad that you are home."

I couldn't help but snort. Why does everyone have to say that? It sounds so…false. "Thank you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I don't blame you. Anyways, I should probably head home and get dinner ready."

"We don't hate you," Mrs. Everett said softly to me and I stopped walking. "_I_ want to so bad but I can't bring myself to hate you especially after what you have gone through during those last couple of months. A part of me is still hoping that my Maggie is still alive and she'll come back as a pre-teen, just like you were when you came back home." She confessed.

"It's true Bella. We don't hate you." Mr. Everett added in.

I swallowed the pain I felt in my chest as I turned around to look at them. "When I saw them shoot Maggie in that truck that day, I didn't want her to go through what I went through. I remember what it was like to be taken away. To be surrounded by pure strangers. Even though, there were other children in there, I can still remember that loneliness and the pain….it never goes away. I didn't want Maggie to ever experience that…what I went through –_three times_. I didn't want it to have to haunt her."

I could tell that Mrs. Everett was trying hard not to break down while her husband put a hand around her shoulder, squeezing it to comfort her. Was this how Renee and Charlie were five years ago? Or who they once were? Trying to strong for each other and not wanting to hear anyone's words especially from strangers. But they have to hear my words. They need that closure.

"I am truly sorry I couldn't save her," I softly said. "I'm sorry I couldn't let her stay alive long enough for you to speak to her or to hold her or to tell her that you love her. But you have to know that Maggie was very brave and I'm not saying false words to ease your mind because it's the truth. She was brave and you _should_ be proud of her."

Mrs. Everett made a choke sound and I panicked when people started to look at us. I mumbled a quick apology and ran out of the hospital ignoring the whispers and stares. I went around the back of the hospital and leaned against the wall as I tried to control my breathing and images of Maggie's death came back. I clutched my head as tears threatened to burst and I lifted my head up to see the light above me flickering. Suddenly, a bouquet of mix pink and white appeared in my line of vision and I turned my head to see that the owner is no other than Edward fucking Cullen.

I backed away as I put my hands in my jacket pockets, "What are you doing, Edward?" I took a step back when he reached for me to take the flowers. His hurt expression showed and I felt a pang in my chest when I shouldn't feel anything from seeing that look on his face.

"I saw you crying and I thought flowers would make you happy. Whenever I did saw you crying, my lullaby would help but I doubt you would want to fall asleep on the wheel in the parking lot of a hospital." Edward told me with a small sad smile. "Please take them."

Hesitantly, I reached for them and ignored the electricity I felt when my fingers touched his bare hand. "They're beautiful thank you. Why are you here? You don't go to the hospital unless you've been following me."

He chuckled, "Bella if I'm following you, you wouldn't know that I'm following you."

"Are you admitting to stalking me, Edward Cullen?" It went silent for a while as we stared into each other's eyes until I saw his lips into a playful grin. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Did he and Emmett switched bodies or something?

"It worked."

"What worked?"

"You're not crying anymore." Edward mentioned and he used his hand to wipe away any dry tears on my cheeks. "Carlisle forgot some of his paperwork in his home office and when I was about to leave, your scent led me here."

"Well thanks for the flowers."

"How's Carmen?" He asked me as he leaned against the wall in his dark jeans, leather boots, and grey hoodie. He looked like a model with the sprinkling rain hitting him.

"She's fine. She's being her annoying sixteen year old self or as close to a sixteen year old. I don't remember ever being a brat." I commented and smirked at him. "She's a pain in the ass."

"But you care for her." It wasn't a question.

I shrugged, "Someone has to."

I didn't realize that I was leaning against the wall until I could smell Edward. We were standing next to each other, far enough for no physical contact, but close enough to see that we are standing next to each other. At the corner of my eye, could see Edward staring at me…like he was trying to read me. I looked away and couldn't help but let out a small smile. When we were a couple, I was scared that if Edward kept trying to read me, he wouldn't like what he found. But now, I wonder if he did found out the truth, would he be devastated or disgusted by what he sees rather than what he knows? That the girl he met in Biology is a killer?

"_When you spent so much time in the darkness, you can't help but mourn the life you could've lived." _

"Did you?" I asked. I looked at him and he sent me a questioning and confusing gaze. "Did you mourn the life you could've lived?"

"You're mad at me for asking you that question in class." Edward stated.

"Answer the question, Eddie."

He scowled, "I dislike that nickname."

I smirked, "Thank Emmett."

"Of course, I do mourn that life. I always wondered if the epidemic haven't hit, would I be happy with my life? You know I didn't know what profession I wanted to take. I could've been a doctor, a lawyer, or a pianist but…the illness spread. If I had survived that without Carlisle, I would've continued my father's legacy instead." He answered me as he looked up at the grey skies. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to blink when the rain gets in his eyes. "I am sorry if my question has offended you in any way, Bella. Please take me seriously when I say I did not mean to hurt you."

_"His mind was filled with a single thought: that of his happiness destroyed for no apparent reason."_ I quoted with my eyes closed as I leaned my head against the hard wall, feeling the sprinkles of rain on my face. "I lost my mom, my stepdad, my friends, and the years of my life that I can never get back. So that's my answer –yes. I _do_ mourn that life I could've lived."

I pushed myself off the wall and stepped out in the rain, looking around the emptiness of the back of the hospital. "Every day, I look around this town and see people look at me like I'm a ticking time bomb or with pity or fear because I survived three kidnappings –I survived, Edward but Maggie didn't –neither did my mom or Phil."

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You did everything you could, you shouldn't feel guilty."

I shook my head, "if I wasn't kidnapped, I wondered what kind of person I would have been. Would my parents still be together? Would I have been able to grow up in Forks? Would I have figured out your secret? Or Jacob's? So many questions go through my head at night and it hurts to think like that."

"I'm sorry."

"No you don't get." I yelled as I gripped the flowers in my hand. "It hurts because I know that I can't change anything. It hurts so much because I know…what I know. I know things I shouldn't know."

Before I knew it, Edward's hand cupped my cheek as his thumb caressed my cheek and I leaned in for the human contact. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my head and I shot my eyes open as if I woke from a dream. I pushed him away from me and threw the flowers at his chest. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't even give me flowers."

"Bella, I –"

"No! I hate you." I yelled and walked away but Edward's hand grabbed my wrist. "Let me go."

But he didn't listen. "You say you hate me but you don't."

I grunted as I tried to push him away. "Haven't we gone through this before?"

"The opposite of love is not hate, its indifference. If you hate someone, you still care." Edward said and put his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't." I seethed our faces inches apart.

He smirked, "Now who's the liar? You can either _love_ me or _hate_ me, Bella. But either way I'm still your mind."

My eyes stared at his and wondered where did this side of him come from? He didn't show…dark side I would say before. I don't know what to call it but every time we have a conversation, this side would show up. It excites me and scares me. My eyes moved away from his face when I felt his hand gone from the back of my neck to the back of shoulders, his fingers caressing up and down my arm. Even with the covered skin, I could still feel the bumps on my arm.

Suddenly, Edward caught my knee before I could hit him and he looked up at me stricken with fear and shock. I cocked my head to the side, "Did you really think I wouldn't try anything?"

"There's a hidden rule for this sort of thing." He said.

"For guys, not girls," I commented and he let go of me. "Us girls do it when the guys is being a jerk and doesn't listen."

"Bella –"

I walked away, not bothering to look at him as I went to the other side to get to my truck. When I got inside, I was surprised to see the flowers lying on the passenger seat. I scoffed as I grabbed the flowers and tempted to throw them out but I couldn't. I know what these color means and yet…. I can't get his last words out of my mind.

"_You can either __**love**__ me or __**hate **__me, Bella. But either way I'm still your mind." _

You can erase someone from your mind. But getting them out of your heart is another story.

* * *

><p>"I don't get this." Carmen yelled as her head hit the table and I turned my head, only to roll my eyes. She really is a sixteen year old.<p>

"What is it?" I asked as I took the lasagna out and put it on top of the stove to cool off. I sat across from on the table, staring at the piles of papers and notebooks that belong to Carmen.

"I have to explain a bunch of quotes from Lord of the Flies and I have no idea what this quote means at all!"

I sighed, "Let me see." I grabbed the paper where she wrote the quote. _"His mind was crowded with memories; memories of the knowledge that had come to them when they closed in on the struggling pig, knowledge that they had outwitted a living thing, imposed their will upon it, taken away its life like a long satisfying drink." _I read out loud.

"It happens after Jack killed the pig." Carmen told me.

"Jack is simply reliving the kill. Golding explicitly connects Jack's exhilarations with the feelings of power and superiority he experienced in killing the pig." I told her. "It's just another example of how the boys are going into savage on the island. It just shows that he'll be obsessed with hunting due to the satisfaction it brings him."

"Is that how it feels for you?" Carmen asked, pulling her hair into a high bun. "When you kill I mean."

I shrugged, "Sometimes. It feels good...satisfying for about ten seconds or less. Sometimes, I don't feel anything when I do kill people. When I was younger, I hated it yet loved it because even though, I knew it was wrong it did feel great. I won't lie to you about that, Carmen. Have you killed?"

"Once but it was an accident," She quickly told me. "It just happened and I got scared."

"It happens."

"How are you going to kill the teacher?" Carmen asked after she wrote down my answer to her quote.

I shrugged as I got up from my seat to cut a piece of lasagna for her. "It's too early to plan his death. For now, we have to make sure that Gregory Morgan keeps playing his part. At day, we will watch him as a teacher, and at night, as a two time bastard." I smirked and lifted the plate up to show her the food. "Big enough?"

"You feed me too much."  
>"You don't know how to cook and you're too skinny." I commented.<p>

Carmen sighed, "You're like a big sister I never wanted."

"Ditto," I grinned at her.

_"Ralph wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man's heart, and the fall through the air of a true, wise friend called Piggy."_ Carmen quoted out loud as I set both plates of the food on the table. "I get that the officer comes to the rescue and Ralph realizes that he's safe but why is he crying?"

"He's crying because he is saved from death on the island like what happened to Piggy but he realizes he will never be the same. He lost his innocence on that island and learned about the evil that lurks within a man."

Carmen took a bite of her food with a questioning look on her face. "So the 'darkness of man's heart' means Ralph realizes that all man have that with or without being on an island."

I nodded my head, "Think of S.D and what darkness lies in there."

"How do you all of this, Bella? How can you continue –I mean I've heard the rumors. You've been a part of S.D since you were a kid."

"I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've hurt, I've trusted, I've made mistakes, but most of all, I've learned. Everything that has happened to me I take as a lesson and move on. I'm not going to lie, it's hard but I do what I have to do to survive."

"But how do you do it? How can you live and forget?"

"Who says I did, Carmen?" I questioned her and she looked away. "We live in a world of comforting illusion. I get deceived by the false realities everyday but I can use them to hide my true intentions."

"What intentions?" She asked me, confused.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." She can't know that Trevor and I are taking down Special Division. Who knows how she will react? I can't tell her. Not yet –not until I know she's ready. But who knows will that be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm using my brother's laptop on and off when I have the time. Bad news: I don't have a job anymore. Good news: No more summer class and I have more free time until school starts again. **

_"His mind was filled with a single thought: that of his happiness destroyed for no apparent reason." _is from **the Count of Monte Cristo** **book**

**And the other quotes are from** **Lord of the Flies.**

**The pink and white Roses mean: I love you still and will always love you**

**So how did you like what happened between Edward and Bella? I was trying to put sexual tension between them. Not sure if that worked. **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	51. Butterfly

**Chapter 50**

**Bella's POV:**

_ Zach's wide eyes stared blankly above as the life disappeared in his blue eyes. But I felt like he was looking right at me. "We have to go!" Someone yelled and reluctantly, I followed the others in the hallway. I turned my head to see the Special Division guards behind us but when I turned my head again, there was no one there. _

_ Wait a second…? Where are the others? I turned my head to see that I was the only one in the empty hallway. "Izzy!"_

_ "Trev?" I called out but didn't see him anywhere. I looked down to see that I wasn't in my thirteen year old body but my eighteen year old one. "Trevor, where are you?" I yelled as I started to run in the hallway, looking around._

_ "Bella?!" I skidded to a stop to hear Edward's voice. I turned my head both ways but again, there was no one here with me._

"_Izzy!" "Bella!" _

_ "I wonder," a familiar voice said in the darkness. The sound of heels –or was it boots clicked causing the sound to echo. I turned my head to see that it was a female body dressed in dark, skinny jeans and a black top but I couldn't see her face. The darkness was preventing me from seeing her. "Which one will you chose, Isabella?"_

_ Suddenly, I felt a warm wetness on my wrist and looked down to see that the scar bite I received from James was bleeding out and I let out a gasp, feeling the pain of the venom. I lifted my head and didn't have to be a genius to know that whoever this woman is, she's smirking at me. _

_"Which will you choose? Life or death?" _

The sound of my phone ringing caused my eyes to shot open in the darkness. I lay still in my bed, taking several breaths before reaching my hand out to get my cell phone. "Hello?" I asked, turning on my bed as I stared up at the ceiling.

"_Hey Bella,"_ a soft yet nervous voice said on the other line.

I groaned as I turned my head, "Carmen why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

_"Mr. Morgan made an appointment to board a plane to Paris later today."_ Carmen said to me and it took me a few seconds for me to remember about Operation Black Fire.

I pulled the covers off me as I took out my other laptop out underneath my bed. With my cell on my ear, I quickly logged into the airport system to see that he did paid for a ticket to go to Paris and I doubt it's for a romantic evening with a lady in this season. "Did you check his phone records? Any repeating numbers on there?" I asked her as quietly as possible.

"_There's a number–three times in the last few days. Do you think he's going to sell something?"_

I shrugged, even though she's not here to see the gesture. "Or it could be a deal. We can't be sure who's he going to meet." I stifled a yawn. "He's leaving after his second period class so we should –"

"_Um…"_

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I closed my laptop, hearing the hesitation at her tone of voice. When is Carmen ever hesitated? "Spit it out."

Carmen sighed, _"I know this might not be important to you but I have that __Lord of the Flies__ exam third period and…"_

"I don't mind going alone, Carmen. Besides, it will be suspicious if both of us aren't in school tomorr–today." I corrected myself.

"_Thank you but what are you going to do? What's your plan?"_

I looked up to see an old photo of me in between Renee and Phil at the desert in Phoenix, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the bottom of the stairs, I watched my dad put on his Sheriff jacket and adjusted his belt before looking at the mirror. I couldn't help but smile at what he is doing. It's so mundane of him. Charlie turned his head twice and sighed. "One of these days, you are going to give me a heart attack, Bells."<p>

"Now that's not possible, dad. You're a young bachelor unless Sue is going to take that name away anytime soon." I said with a knowing smirk on my lips and he rolled his eyes but I caught the blush on his cheeks.

"You know, when you were little and I was just a deputy, you would always watch me get ready to work and ask me questions about my job." Charlie reminisced and chuckled, "asked me if I was Fork's own superhero."

I smiled in the memory. "Well, you are."

Charlie chuckled but stopped to see my sadden expression. I sighed sadly, "I had a bad dream. After seeing Maggie's parents yesterday at the hospital, all those memories came back and in my dream, I saw her dead body along with mom and Phil." I said, putting my chin on my knees.

He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "You don't have to go to school today, Bells. It's been a tough year. I'm sure the school will understand if you want a day off."

I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks dad. I think I might go to Emily's later if I'm up for it."

He kissed me on the top of my head, "I'll call the school on my way to work."

"Thanks dad."

He gave me a small smile before closing the front door behind him. I let out a small breath I didn't realize I was holding and ran to my room to grab my suitcase and a black bag. A few minutes later, I heard a car honk outside. I walked out and Trevor quickly took my bags before putting them in the trunk of his car.

"Why are we going to La Push?" He asked me, confused.

I smiled at him, "A girl needs her clothes for a place like Paris."

* * *

><p><strong>Trevor's POV<strong>:

"Shouldn't your eyes be on the road, Trev?" Izzy asked me lazily.

She's right; they should be on the road. But my eyes would be drawn to her every ten seconds. Her black hair was slowly fading back to its original dark brown hair but it was hidden underneath an old hat. She's also wearing an old band t-shirt with dark jeans. It's different clothing on her that I'm used to seeing but then again, my eyes are on her legs that are just lying on top of the board.

She's got killer legs.

"So," I cleared my throat from distracting me to not ogle her like a damn hormonal teenager. "Your friends that live here know everything about…well, everything." I said as I pulled into the driveway. The house is amazingly beautiful and open surrounded by the woods.

"Yes. Are you mad?"

I looked at her surprised. "I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you told them sooner. But do you trust them?"

"Yes. They won't betray me."

I raised my eyebrow. "There _is_ a difference between trust and fear."

She snorted in a un-lady like manner but I didn't really care. "They don't fear me as long as I don't lose control like they –" She cleared her throat and shook her head. I glanced at her confused. "I don't want them to be afraid of me. Are you afraid of me?" She asked suddenly turning towards me.

"No. No, how can I be?" I said. "I am afraid _for_ you, though. This isn't how Xander and I have imagined our lives to be like after we escaped."

"None of us did." She said quietly but I don't think I was meant to hear it.

"Now anything I should be prepared for?" I asked her.

Izzy gave me a mischievous smirk, "Just a lot of half nakedness," she winked at me before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. It took me a moment to realize I should follow her inside.

And I was not prepared enough for this.

When she said half nakedness, I honestly thought she meant about the women but nope, it was just a bunch of lads who look old enough to be around my age. I thought she said her friends were in high school and three of them were out of high school. All eyes were on us –me when we entered inside the house. The atmosphere was warm and the smell of food almost caused my mouth to water. It felt like I was back in my home with my mother in the kitchen –no! I will not go there.

I cleared my throat, "'Lo."

"Guys this is Trevor. Trevor these are my friends. I'm going to get my clothes and don't say anything stupid."

"You have so much faith in me, Izzy. I'll just stand here acting like a maggot and cod with these young lads."

Izzy rolled her eyes at me before heading up the stairs leaving me with this large group. A young woman, about a year or two older than Izzy, looked me with her heated gaze. I cocked my head to the side and gave her my boyish smile that is said to woo the ladies. But she didn't blush, just smile. "Bella's right. The accent _is_ hot." She commented.

"Ah come on, Leah don't flirt while we're eating!" One of the large men yelled.

I smiled back at her, "And Izzy was right that there are a lot of _beor_ here."

"What does that mean?" A young woman asked with long eyelashes as the man next to her, wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

I smiled at her, "It means attractive woman."

"So you're Bella's handler," a man suddenly said and he was tall and intimidating. He must be Sam.

"Yes and I presume you lads have questions for me." I asked, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms on my chest. "But first I need names because all of you look the same to me and it's confusing."

A woman approached me with scars on the side of her face and hands and possibly, all over on that half of body. She gave me a kind smile and handed me a muffin. "I'm Emily and this is my fiancé, Sam. And yes, you will eat that."

I grinned at her before taking a bite and I was sure I died and went to heaven. "This is delicious." I told her and she smiled brightly at me. Soon, I got to know everyone's names and who their spouses are. But I couldn't help notice how close Quil seem with Claire. He's not related to her but still…

"What do you want to know?"

"How could you do it?" Jacob asked me. "How could you guys continue what you do? Wasn't that the whole idea of running away? To get away from that life?"

I nodded my head, "Yes but as you can see, they started killing the others once they were found including Izzy's mum and stepdad. And just to remind you, I didn't escape."

"But why do this?!" Jacob asked.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Quil playing with Claire on the floor and making faces to make to her laugh. How long has it been since I've heard a child laugh so innocently without knowing the evils of this world? "You know why," I said.

"But you didn't have to be a killer." Jacob commented.

"Have you lost anyone?" I asked him and he told me that he lost his mother in a car accident when he was young. "I was the first…_creation_ for Special Division and instead of just kidnapping me; they killed my parents and my younger brother. There are two types of pains: one that hurts you and the other that changes you. You lost your mother but you didn't have to watch her die in front you. You didn't have to grow up watching a new child go inside those walls and have their world change forever. You didn't have to kill."

"What about Bella? How could she be so nonchalant about the killing part?" asked Paul.

I narrowed my eyes at Paul at his question. "Sometimes, it's easier to pretend you don't care than admit it is killing you. Every person we've killed is someone's someone and trusts me it is not hard to forget."

"So then what's the plan? How much longer will you and Bella be double agents?"

I thought for this a moment. Xander and I have been working on this alone for four years before Izzy and Ryan became a part of the plan but thanks to those two, the process has gone faster. "Honestly, I don't know but something in my gut is telling me that it will be over soon. I don't know how or when but it will be over and done with."

"And you and Izzy can go off riding into the sunset?" Leah commented with a sly smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Izzy and I…it's complicated."

"Please you're in love with her," Leah said and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't deny it. It's different now. She's not thirteen anymore."

I was pretty sure my jaw dropped, "How much _did _she tell you?!"

"How much did I tell who what?" Izzy's voice interrupted whatever Leah was going to say next as Izzy came down the stairs with another suitcase in her hand. I took the suitcase from her, hoping that my face wasn't red. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing embarrassing about you," I said teasingly. "All set?"

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, "Yeah."

"Okay then. I'll put this in the car." I said and walked outside to avoid what else she was going to say. I sat down in the warmth of the car and tried not to tap on the wheel. I couldn't get what Leah said to me. I looked out to see Bella laughing as she got hugged by Quil and Embry into a sandwich.

I've known her since she was kid but those five years apart….she's still the same, smart, funny, brave, beautiful, and still has that purity around her. Ever since that assignment we pretended to be a couple, things have changed. Being around her felt intoxicating and I desperately wanted to kiss her again –and do more. But her heart was still healing and I know for a fact, that she is still in love with that Edward. However, I know she has feelings for me. She's confused.

Fuck. I'm in love with Izzy.

I jumped when the passenger door opened and Izzy sat down, putting on her seat belt. She gave me a worried glance but I waved it off, saying it was the lack of sleep catching up to me. How could I tell the woman next to me what I feel? She doesn't want to get distracted or hurt again and I didn't want her to. I need to talk to Carmen and see what she can give me about the ex-boyfriend.

It's been five years. A couple of days or months are nothing…I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

Paris is beautiful. But I wish it could be warm and beautiful at the same time.

Trevor and I stood on the rooftop of an abandon warehouse across from when the trade is going to be. I shivered at the breeze as my gloved hands made sure my beanie was covering my ears. I looked at Trevor on my right, watching as he held the sniper weapon in his hand but it was his behavior that had me worried.

Ever since we left La Push, he's been acting like himself but more distant. It was like whenever I touched him, he would flinch back. Something happened in Emily's kitchen and I get the feeling it was Leah behind it. I'm going to have a nice chat with the she wolf when we get back.

"I see Mr. Morgan," Trevor announced and I pulled up my binoculars to see my English teacher exiting a dark car with a couple of men that could be his bodyguards. Trevor groaned next to me and I asked him what was wrong. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

I looked and hesitated on answering. Across from Mr. Morgan and his bodyguards was another group but the leading man was Richard Thomas, Mr. Morgan's father's enemy in business. "What should we do? We can't kill them!"

"First, we need actual evidence if your teacher is selling the weaponry."

"And if he's not?"

"Then, we have evidence that he was speaking to his daddy's enemy and send photos to his father instead." Trevor answered but he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know but it won't be good. Hush, they're talking!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He's the one that was talking. I shivered again as Trevor listened in. Despite the fact that it's daylight in Paris, the entire street was abandoned and luckily for us, no one can see us on the rooftops. Suddenly, Trevor started to pack his sniper gun into the case and taking off his ear plugs. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked him confusedly. Did they talk that quickly?

"Looks like Mr. Morgan weren't making a deal or anything. Looks like the enemy gave him a piece of advice." Trevor said and looked at me before his eyes going up and down. Was he checking me out? "What type of dress did you pack?"

I moaned as I hung my head down. Ah crap. "Why can't you wear a dress?"

"Because I didn't shave my legs," Trevor deadpanned and I stuck my tongue at him. Trevor had the case for his weapon and went down first on the ladder and I quickly followed. But I lost my footing and he ended up catching me. My face only inches away from his. He smiled, "Besides, I don't have killer legs like you do."

I felt my face turn red as his colorful eyes dance with amusement. "Going to let go anytime soon?" I asked teasingly.

The amusement died in his eyes and he frowned before letting my feet hit the ground. I watched him walk away to the car. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

><p>I turned around when I heard Trevor make a wolf whistle at me. I smiled to see him wearing a Gucci suit and his shaggy hair pulled back with gel in it. I whirled around so he could see how red Reem Acra dress fits me perfectly and shows off a bit of my cleavage. I grinned to see his mouth drop but kept it to myself as I went through my jewelry.<p>

"How long do we have?" I asked him.

"You have fifteen minutes before we need to leave to the car. I can't believe we fell asleep after we got back. I forgot how jet leg it can be to get to Europe" Trevor announced as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Speaking of which, I need to call Carmen and see how she is doing."

"Can you ask her for me how she think she did on her test?" I asked him. Trevor looked at me confused but nodded his head as he took a step outside with his cell phone.

I pulled a necklace that was unfortunately tangled with another and by the time, I untangled them I realized I grabbed a familiar necklace that shouldn't be in my pile of undercover outfits and jewelry.

_"Okay, Edward we've been dating for months now and you should know that I don't like surprises." I said to him as we walked inside the house from the garage and I could smell the aroma of delicious food. _

_"It's not exactly a surprise," He said, giving me my favorite crooked smile on his pale features. I gasped as I saw what's waiting for us outside in the yard. Twinkling lights hanged from the trees and there was a small table covered with food in the middle of the yard. It was probably the most romantic thing I have ever seen. _

"_What's this all about?" I asked, taking in the awe of the beauty that Edward set up. _

_ He took my hand and gently led me down the steps to a chair. He pulled it up and allowed me to sit first, "Can't a boyfriend take his girlfriend out for their date?" He asked teasingly as he sat across from me with a smile on his face. "Originally, I wanted to take you out to Alaska with the rest of my family but I reconsidered."_

"_Oh really?"_

_ Edward hummed in acknowledge and lifted up a tray to reveal what the amazing smell is. I couldn't help but laugh. It was white pasta with shrimp in it. It is one of my favorite meals that Edward has cook for me. "Like you said, we've been dating for months but I haven't done anything proper for a date."_

"_What are you talking? We went out on dates."_

"_Yes but I wanted to do something special for you."_

_ I sighed as he put the pasta on my plate along with a small loaf of bread. I was even shocked that my drink was a glass of wine. I didn't think he would allow me to drink wine. I took a sip of the red wine and asked, "Why?" _

"_Shouldn't a man do something for the woman he loves?"_

_ My heart skipped a beat. It's been months since James nearly killed me and the day Edward and I confessed each other's feelings, but I can't help but feel giddy at his declaration. We are both still getting used to being in love but Edward doesn't mind declaring his love for me every now and then. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, "And the woman you love loves you back." I said with a happy smile, "and loves that you can cook better than she does." _

"_Bella, you're an amazing cook."_

_I rolled my eyes as I chewed and swallow, "How do you know that? You can't eat."_

_ "You're forgetting that I can read your father's mind –even if it is difficult to read it sometimes." Edward reminded me. "But if I was human, I would enjoy every minute of it." _

_ After I was finished with dinner, Edward brought me away from the chair and held me in his arms as we danced to an old French song. Well, more like sway back and forth but I didn't mind. "This night was perfect, thank you." I said, looking up at Edward's golden brown eyes. _

_Edward pecked me on the lips. "You're welcome, love." _

_ I lifted my head to press my lips against his and shivered when his tongue started to attack mine. My hands slowly went up from his biceps to the back of his head as I grabbed his hair and yanked it. Edward made an animalistic sound that almost sounded like a moan mixed with something else as his hands tighten on my waist and I gasped as his cold hands went under my top. Suddenly, I felt his hands and lips leave my body and I opened my eyes to see him a few feet away with black in his eyes. _

"_Oops," I couldn't help but giggle. "You did better than last time."_

"_Bella, you shouldn't be testing my limits."_

_"And why not, Edward? I know you have control," I said, walking towards him and put my hands on his chest. "We just need to see," I said, pecking him on the lips, "just how much."_

_Edward groaned, "You will be the death of me. Before I forget, I have something for you."_

"_You didn't have to get me anything." I said, pulling away._

_ "I saw it in town the other day and thought of you." Edward said and handed me a black box. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him and gasped when I opened it. It was a silver butterfly necklace. "You've been through a lot over the years and I got to see you change from the secretive, closed off girl whose blood I wanted to the girl I love. I want to give this necklace to remind you of how far you've come and how far you can go."_

_I smiled, "thank you. I love it and I love you."_

_Edward put the necklace around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Always."_

I got out of memory lane when I heard Trevor laughing outside and put on the butterfly necklace. It felt cool against my skin. Edward's right. I'm not that seventeen year old teenager that moved to Forks to hide herself away from society. It was only last year that I pursed a relationship with Edward and nearly died from a psychopathic vampire and so much more. I've changed so much and somehow, didn't realize it.

"Nice necklace." Trevor commented as he stepped back inside.

"Thanks," I said as I put it around my neck. "It was a gift."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Just the same excuses of school and finding a job that can fit in my schedule. **

**Also, the red Reem Acra dress is the same dress that Kristen Stewart wore for the Cannes Film and I thought she looked beautiful in it. **

**Irish slang: maggot (playing around), cod (joke)**

**How did you guys like the chapter?! Trevor just realized how he feels about Bella and Bella was remembering Edward. Tell me about it. Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD **

**PS: Don't know if I mentioned it or not, but I got my laptop back virus free and also, I've been going back and reading my chapters and been re-writing them and replacing the new chapter with the old one. You won't realize the difference unless you can see an added word there. **


	52. Secret and Truth

**Chapter 51**

**Bella's POV: **

I smiled politely at the man that took my coat for me as I entered inside the large mansion that is filled with hundreds of important and rich people. Quickly, I grabbed the glass of champagne and chugged it down my throat.

"_Careful Izzy, we don't want to test if you're a lightweight or not."_ Trevor joked in my ear piece.

I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the third floor and observed the groups of people below me. I grimaced of how my heels were starting to hurt my feet and wish I can wear my vans right now. At the corner of my eye, I could see a group of men observing and liking how my dress tightened my body. Gross. I grabbed another glass of champagne and took a quick sip.

"Do you see him?" I mumbled quietly, glancing around the area on the floor to see more people.

"_Not yet,"_ Trevor said. "_Ah but look at your two o'clock, you can see his daddy's enemy."_

"Well, hello Mr. Richard Thomas," I whispered as I stared at the middle age dark haired man talking with a group of men laughing and clicking their glasses. Consciously, I touched my hair and knew I should've worn my wig but no, Trevor thought it wouldn't be necessary because with the crowd of people, Mr. Morgan won't be able to see me.

"Going in," I told Trevor as I walked towards the lion's den. The men stopped their chatter when they saw me and each of them had different grins on their faces. For a moment, I wished Emmett and Rosalie were here so they could make sure those smiles would vanish in an instance. Why am I thinking about the Cullen family so much today?

"_Bonjour Monsieur Thomas?_" I smiled at him as he took my hand and kissed it. "_J'ai lu récemment__un article sur__vous_."

"You are an American,_ oui_?"

I winced, "Is it that noticeable?" The men around me started to laugh but protest at the same time. I smiled at Mr. Thomas, "Do you mind if we talk in a more…private area?" I suggested as my fingers traced his blue tie. _"Oui?"_

"_Izzy, Morgan is heading your way."_ Trevor announced.

It looked like Mr. Thomas wasn't the only person who noticed that my teacher was heading our way as he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me directly in the eye. "I would love that. How about you meet in the inside gardens in…fifteen minutes?" He asked me.

"Fifteen minutes," I repeated with a smile and said my goodbyes to the other men as I turned around to see Mr. Morgan passing me and he didn't even notice me. "Close call," I said.

"_Go on the top floor outside of the balcony,"_ Trevor ordered. _"You'll get the view of the garden from there."_

"And you?" I asked as smiled at the people I passed in the hallway and wished I wore band aids as the heels were killing my feet or at least, my skin.

"_I'm closer to them than you think, little agent." _

I scowled, "Don't call me that. I'm not that short."

"_You will always be shorter than me,"_ Trevor reminded me.

I rolled my eyes as I entered inside the empty office that leads to the top balcony. "Remind me to give you a quick kick in the shin, Trev."

"_Sounds kicky,"_ I swear he's smirking right now.

I couldn't help gape at the view from the balcony. All the Paris lights shining in the dark night as romantic music echoed around the city. It's like the romantic side of New York. But I shivered as the wind blew as my eyes searched for the inside garden. Then, I saw Mr. Morgan and Mr. Thomas walking together in the garden and Trevor not far behind them but of course, they didn't realize that.

Suddenly, my cell vibrated in my small purse and looked down to see who was calling me. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, Jake."

_ "Your dad called again, Bells. What am I supposed to tell him?"_ Jake asked and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, I forget that he's sixteen years old. "It's late and I'm sure it's even later wherever you are."

"Paris–I'm in Paris."

"_Yeah, Kim and Emily hate you right now."_ Jake commented and I heard a yelp in the background. _"What am I supposed to do? Your dad isn't stupid, Bells."_

"Tell him I went by Emily's and then, went to see Carmen after school. Have him call her and she'll make up a lie for me." I said.

"_Bells…"_

"Look Jake, I know you hate that I'm lying to my dad but it's safer. It's for his own protection that he doesn't know." I said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm protecting him Jake, even though my lies will hurt him."

"_You mean, just like what the leech did to you."_ He commented.

"That's different."

"_Is it?"_ I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"_You're not good for me, Bella." _

_ "I am sorry for the hurt I have caused you over the last few months. But I am __**not **__sorry that I fell in love with you."_

I reopened my eyes and wiped a fallen tear off my cheek. "Is it just me or does it sounds like you're actually agreeing with a leech."

There was a pause. _"You're being a hypocrite, Bells. I know you're still hurting from what they did to you but did you ever think that will be the same for your dad if he found about your secret that wasn't told by you?"_

Suddenly, the sounds of shots fired echoed in my ear as I winced in pain and could hear Trevor cussing every word he knows as the shots continued. "Crap. Jake, I got to go." I said and hung up. "Trev?"

_ "Damn it! Mr. Morgan killed him!"_ Trevor yelled and I looked around to see a dark figure running away from the gardens. _"Izzy, you need to go after him. He's going to need his car to escape."_

Immediately, I took off my heels and started running out of the room and pushing past people in the hallways. "Why did he kill him?" I asked and was tempted to jump off a railing of the stairs but I think I will just ruin this dress and people will get scared.

_ "Whatever they've planned, Mr. Thomas obviously backstabbed him."_ Trevor panted and it looks like I'm not the only one that's running.

By the time I arrived to the entrance, Mr. Morgan already stepped inside in his car and I noticed a man getting off his motorcycle. Quickly, I tied my purse and heels to my dress, grabbed the helmet from the man, and got on the motorcycle. I ignored his protests as I put on the helmet and started to follow Mr. Morgan.

"_Please tell me that you're not on a motorcycle." _Trevor said.

"I'm not on a motorcycle." I quickly answered and went in between two trucks before turning to the right lane. It looks like Mr. Morgan isn't the only one not following the rules on the streets. "I almost got him. Fuck, he's stopping in an alleyway."

"_Be careful. Do you have your gun?"_

"No, but I don't need one when I'm a weapon as well."

"_Remember confront him quickly and knock him out before he can recognize you. I'll meet you back at the hotel."_

I parked the motorcycle on the side of the building and hidden by the dumpster, I watched as Mr. Morgan entered inside the warehouse through the back door. I looked up and saw sign. "It looks like my teacher decided to celebrate his murder by going to a club called _Amor_," I said to Trevor and scoffed, "how original."

I took off the couple of pins in my hair as my hair fell down on my shoulders as I rolled up the long dress to make it shorter. Hesitantly, I put my heels back on and winced at the contact against my blisters. I knocked on the door several times until it opened to reveal one of the large bouncers. I held up a twenty dollar bill at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked when he allowed me to pass as he took the bill. I described the description of Mr. Morgan to him and he told me that he went to the VIP room.

As I went through the groups of people that were dancing and drinking, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I think my paranoia is getting worse. Finally, I spotted Mr. Morgan walking up the stairs to the VIP room but before I could walk forward, a hand grabbed my waist. _"__Pourquoi__est une jolie__femme comme vous__debout sur__la piste de danse__tout__en __lui__seul__?__"_

"_Obtenez__votre main__sur moi_" Obviously, he didn't hear as his hand started to move lower. Quickly, I grabbed his hand and twisted it hard enough to hear it crack as he fell on his knees. I bend down and whispered in his ear, "Didn't your mother ever teach to not lay a hand on a woman?"

"An American woman," he said through his accent.

I smirked at him in response and pushed him down to the floor before walking away. However, he had friends with him and from the looks on their faces; they won't allow someone like me run away. I grabbed a hand from touching my shoulder and elbowed the man at the face before pushing him towards his friends like a bowling ball towards the pins. I walked around them through the crowd but before I could make it to the room, an arm grabbed my wrist and ducked backwards from an upcoming punch and side-kicked the stranger with my heel. Abruptly, the sound of shots fired caused me to stop and look up to see someone shooting in the VIP room. Before I could reach to the room, people started screaming, running, and shoving straight to the door.

Luckily, I managed to push through and raced upstairs, only to see Mr. Morgan and a couple of other men escape through their own back door. I looked inside the room to see several dead bodies lying on the floor and their blood staining the white carpet. But there was still someone standing in the room, wiping his fingerprints off the gun and I recognized him as one of Mr. Morgan's bodyguards. I flung my hand in the air and watched as his body slammed against the wall with gun in tow. But I should have checked if he was unconscious because the next thing I know, I'm on my back with a large form hanging over me and a gun pointed at my head.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me angrily as his other hand gripped my neck. When I didn't answer, the grip got tighter. "Who do you work for, bitch?"

I banged my head against his and flipped his body over mine so I could sit on his back while he was facing the floor. "I really don't like that word." I told him as I grabbed his arm and twisted it hard enough to hear a crack. The bodyguard screamed in pain before I knocked him out using with my elbow. I took the gun and put in his hand. After all, he should go to jail for crimes he committed in this room and not let anyone else take the fall.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of police sirens getting closer to the club and quickly, took off my heels and ran for it. I pushed the back doors open and slammed against a wall in the alleyway but I couldn't get to the motorcycle because a police car was already parked behind it. I looked around and realized that they took my ride away from me.

"Shit," I mumbled and ran the other way, only to see a large wired fence in front of me. "Double shit," I groaned and could the police yelling out orders. I took a couple of steps back, tied my heels and purse to me, ran towards the wired fence and jumped against it. However, I did a hand stand and pushed myself up to do a backward flip over the wires and landed on my two feet.

The sound of skidded tires caught my attention as I turned around to see a dark Mustang. The passenger door opened and my eyes widen, "Alice?"

"Bella, get in!" She yelled at me and without a second thought, I got inside the car and saw it was Jasper that was driving. Uncomfortably, I took notice that I was sitting on Alice's lap and I moved away from her body and to the back of the car.

"Why the hell are you two in Paris?" I asked.

"Is that the right question you want to ask us, Bella?" asked Jasper as he swerved the car to avoid hitting another car. "Shouldn't it be how we found you?"

I looked at Alice and she stared at me back with her golden eyes. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

She nodded her head, "You would've gotten caught by police if we hadn't shown up five seconds earlier."

"But I'm sure Bella would've gotten out of it. After all, being an assassin does have its perks." I looked at Jasper in shock and he turned in his head to give me a welcoming smirk on his handsome pale face. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Trevor's POV<strong>:

My eyes widen to see the state Izzy was in when she came through the hotel door. I opened my mouth to ask her what happened but all she said that she lost her English teacher and ended up getting in trouble along the way. I believe her because her dress was almost ruined with dirt and wrinkles and her hair was all over the place. Her makeup was smudged a bit and I can her feet were dirty and had blisters. There was something else because she looked like she just seen a ghost.

"Izzy are you sure you're okay? Your face is a little pale."

She didn't hear me at first but nodded her head. "I need to take a shower. How much time do we have until the jet leaves?" she asked me as she grabbed her bag and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"In two hours, so take a quick shower and get dressed. I'm sure you're starving right now. We can get some food along the way."

"Sure sounds good." She said and I heard her turn on the shower.

I frowned behind the door. Something happened when she was chasing Mr. Morgan because Izzy has never withdrawn from me like that…not since she "came back" to Special Division. I sighed, if she wants to tell me what happened, she'll tell me. I can't force her to or else, she'll kill me. Well, maybe not kill me. Wound me –threaten me. But still, I don't want to get on her bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: <strong>

"Bells, what's going on?" Jake asked me as I walked through the bushes to get to them. I parked my truck a mile away from where the pack and I was. I ignored him and the rest of the pack as I sat on a large boulder, facing away from them. The small creek was in between us but they could pass it and sit next to me but that would mean they passed the treaty line. It doesn't make difference to them except for being inside "the cold one's" land. "Are you going to tell us why we are here at three in the morning? When did you get back?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Jake." I commented. "And you guys were already up doing your patrol. I know because you gave me your schedule." I said looking behind me to see Jake, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Paul. "And I just got back an hour ago. The jet landed in the Port Angeles airport."

"Bella, what's going on?" Leah asked me. "Why do I smell that the leeches are approaching here?"

"That's because they are–don't worry, it's just Jasper and Alice."

"What? Don't worry?!" Paul yelled angrily at me and I sighed, getting up and to face him. "Why are you even talking to these leeches? I thought you hated them?"

"Scream any louder, Paul I'm sure Portland didn't hear you." I sarcastically said.

"But we sure did," Jasper announced. I turned around to see him and Alice walking hand in hand towards us. "Now we need to have a conversation that is long overdue, Bella."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "First you tell me what _you_ know. You didn't answer any of my questions back in Paris. Instead, you dropped me off at my hotel and scurried away."

"Before we left, I found clues about you and Ryan and none of them made sense." Jasper answered me. He took a step forward but I held my ground, feeling the coldness of my dagger in the back of my pants. I can't kill them or wound them but I can try. "When we came back and you were gone, I went to your room and found –"

"Leah caught me up with that one," I interrupted.

Jasper sighed, "I didn't have any proof until the night you went to our house especially to our bedroom. You forgot a briefcase, one that was given to you by someone called 'X'. Bella, your scent was all over our room and it was incredible how you put everything back to the way it was even when we were gone. Then, I went to your house that same night. I saw you. I saw how different you acted with Carmen–it was almost the same way with Jack and Shane. Also, I overheard that you were part of a black ops group."

"Don't forget you read her journals," Leah commented.

"Leah." I warned her.

"No, the she wolf is right. Rosalie and I didn't have the right to read your journals even if it was for a good reason. I'm sorry that I destroyed whatever trust you had me before," Jasper apologized. "But you once wrote in your first journal entry that there are two sides to every story and in every person."

_"One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside,"_ I quoted from my thirteen year old self. "Are you sure you want the truth? Because once you know, your life will never be the same."

"We're vampires. We can adjust to change." Alice spoke up.

"Do you know about Dr. Daniel Richards?" I asked and the vampires nodded their heads but the pack looked confused. "Not only did he help deliver us, he created us. And I don't mean the whole Frankenstein way. He took DNA from animals and injected it inside fertilized embryos and then in the medication for the pregnant women to keep them healthy enough to carry a child. He created Special Division but his vision got destroyed by Noah, his ex-business partner."

"My mom and dad lost their child and were…too scared to tell the town about the miscarriage. They wanted a baby. So Special Division gave them a surrogate mother –my dad's sperm and my mom's eggs were put in a stranger's body and she was paid to carry me. My parents earned money as well because I was born as a healthy baby…but it came with a price. The surrogate died minutes after I was born and it wasn't fair that she died for something she couldn't have possibly known will happen."

I sighed as I sat back down on the boulder, "A couple of years later, I got sick with a high fever and spent three days in a hospital. But after that, I was fine. My powers started to show and I didn't realize it. I remembered whenever I was angry, a door or window would open or close. Then I was kidnapped."

"Special Division is an organization that trained you and others like you to be assassins. All different, all kidnapped." Jasper stated.

"But you never left them." Alice said.

I looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"Bella, you never left that place. It's been five years and from what we've seen and read, a part of you is still in Special Division." Alice said. "But now I'm confused. What happened on New Year's Eve? Did they kidnap you?"

"Of course, they kidnapped here. Where have you been the last few months?" Paul angrily asked. Alice snarled in response and Paul growled at her.

"Yes, they did kidnap me and forced me to work for them again. But I'm not only working for them. I'm working against them as well." I saw the look of confusion on their faces. "The night we escaped, Trevor, the first child that was successfully created drove us all over Northern California to take us back home. He stayed behind to make sure we would stay safe."

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well did it?"

"Paul, shut up!" Jacob growled.

"Ever since my mom and Phil's death, I've trained myself harder to make sure I didn't have to go to another funeral. Those months I went away, I spent training for preparation against Special Division." I let out a chuckle. "And now, I'm a double agent. I never thought I would be one and it's getting harder to hide what we've been planning for years."

"So the others that escaped are helping you?"

"Not exactly," I hesitated to say. "Xander started it, just him and Trevor, but it wasn't enough. As far as I know, Xander is finding ways to get the government to shut Special Division or find someone to stop Noah. Ryan is in hiding but he's also going to other cities to make sure the funds don't go through. No funds mean no weapons, no assignments, and no more kidnappings."

"What happened with Shane and Jack was…mostly fake." I hesitated to say. "My assignment is here in Forks and Carmen is my partner. Now, she's not like me. Special Division saved her life in a way. The only way I could come back home was to make a cover story be realistic. The video tapes were filmed inside an abandon warehouse in the woods but weeks before, I had to meet them every day to get know them inside and out. And I hated that everything that was filmed was real."

"What's your assignment?" Jasper asked me.

I let out a humorless chuckle, "After everything I have said, you ask me what's my assignment? Wow. Was this how Edward felt when I asked him of his age when he told me everything? I won't tell you what it is. The pack doesn't know either."

"Bella, you went to Paris and lied to your dad." Alice reminded me. "How do you do it?"

"She's a survivor," Jasper said before I could open my mouth, "and a fighter. I don't have to be a mind reader like Edward to know what you're thinking about."

"He can't read my mind."

Jasper smiled, "But I can read you…sometimes. That's beside the point, Bella. If you think for one moment that Alice and I will look at you any differently than before, then that's true. But not in the way you think. Bella, you are the bravest person I have ever encountered and I am proud of how you survived through all of that. I am proud to be called your friend – if that is what I still am."

"We're both proud of you, Bella." Alice said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but stare at them in shock. Were they being serious right now? "You're not disgusted of me? What have I done? You're not saying I'm a hypocrite for lying to the both of you."

"Oh you're a hypocrite all right," Jasper smirked at me. "But you were alone, Bella. Your friends are all over the place but you were alone here in your hometown. You trusted us but you didn't know what would happen if you exposed your secret because you didn't want anything to be different."

I bite my lip from making a whimper sound and could feel hot tears threatening to come out, "Not a mind reader, huh?"

"Bella," Alice took a step towards me but then, decided to sit next to me. "I blame myself for what happened on your birthday. Maybe if I had waited another minute –"

"Don't think of the 'what if's' Alice, it'll just drive you crazy." I said. "Now you know my secret, my past, everything. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"We haven't told the family if that's what you're worrying about and we won't until you're ready." Alice said. "It's _your_ secret. We approached you, the same way you approached us when you found out we were vampires."

"I can't do the 'forgive and forget' thing with you two. I don't hate you for something you had no control, Jasper. But you guys still left me–abandoned me all because of Edward's orders."

"Bella, he was scared." Alice said and I scoffed. "He loves you so much that he had to let you go."

"He didn't let me. He pushed me!" I yelled as I stood up. "Those three months I spent fighting and searching for a missing person or some business associate that was connected with Special Division. I was hurting, Alice. And I still am."

I took a couple of deep breaths but knew Jasper using his power to calm me down. "I need to go. I'm tired and I'm not…we'll talk about this tomorrow." I said to Alice and Jasper and turned the face the pack. "Thanks for being here and thank you, Jake for having to lie to my dad. I know it wasn't easy. So good night or good morning," I waved them off.

I walked in a fast pace through the woods, trying to control my heart rate. When I made to my truck, I turned off the engine and drove as fast as I could back home. Quietly, I stepped inside my room through the open window and took off my shoes and changed my pants into sweats before climbing inside my bed. I laid on my bed, replaying the words Jasper and Alice had said to me. They're proud of me and see me in a different light that made sense to them.

I cried myself to sleep that night. But it wasn't sad tears. I cried in relief because they said the words that I desperately wanted to hear after five years.

* * *

><p><strong>French to English Translation:<strong>

"_Bonjour Monsieur Thomas?_ (Hello Mr. Thomas?)

"_J'ai lu récemment__un article sur__vous_ (I recently read an article about you)

_Pourquoi__est une jolie__femme comme vous__debout sur__la piste de danse__tout__en__lui__seul__?__"(_Why is a pretty woman like you standing on the dance floor all by her lonesome?)

"_Obtenez__votre main__sur moi_(Get your hand off me)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long but was it worth the wait? And guys -thank you so much for your reviews over the last two months. I read them every day and it motivates me to continue writing and quickly, trying to finish the chapter. **

**Thank you so much! Love you all!**

**Please comment!  
>-DisneyRBD<strong>


	53. Why do I love you?

**Chapter 52**

**Bella's POV: **

"Why isn't he doing anything?" whined Carmen as she sat down on the couch next to me, pouting. "It's been three days since Paris and all he's been doing is grading papers and other boring teacher duties."

"He's staying on a low profile, Carm. He killed a billionaire business man that was an enemy of his father's company but also his ally. I don't know what happened that night but we still have to watch him and his accounts." I said as I double clicked the video footage Carmen tapped last night.

"Well can't he do something evil already?" She groaned as she took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at me innocently. "What? I'm craving for ice cream."

"You've been craving a lot of things." I reminded her. "If you get sick from eating ice cream, I'm not taking care of you."

"Yes you will because you love me!" Carmen sang with delight. I rolled my eyes at her; she can be a child sometimes. "Besides, this is my place and I bought the food. I can eat whatever I want."

I sighed but didn't bother to make a comment. It's been three days since the Paris incident and when Alice and Jasper revealed they found out the half truth about me and I still can't wrap my head that someone else knows. I leaned against the leather couch as I played with the butterfly necklace Edward once gave me as I started to think back to two days ago after school.

_"I want to sleep for a thousand years," I moaned as I took off my sweater and boots near the front door. I took off my long sleeve shirt and started to unbuckle my jeans._

_ "Should I come back another time?" a voice announced sheepishly behind me and quickly, took out of my 9mm handgun out from the back of my top. I let out a sigh of relief to see that it was just Jasper and I put the gun on top of my desk. "How did you sense me?"_

_ I shrugged, "The same way anyone could tell there's someone else in their room. Just have to listen to your instincts. Although, I must be out of my game that it took me a while to realize you were in my room while I was close to taking off my clothes. Why are you here?"_

_ "I know it's only been a day since you told us the truth and I was wondering how you're feeling. I'm asking as a friend and I won't be abusing my powers on you." Jasper quickly said as he released his hands up in the air in mock surrender. _

_I scoffed at his playful attitude. "You know it takes a lot of my energy to try to kill your kind. I got a nosebleed from trying to kill Laurent and the pack had to save me."_

"_Did you do the same with James?"_

_ I bit my lip, "Since we're being honest with each other right now. You should know that Ryan knows that your family is a coven of vampires. Blame James on that one," I commented lightly with a chuckle. "I think it has to do with the whole immortality thing you guys have to live with. You aren't meant to be killed by others."_

_ "We're getting off topic, Bella." Jasper reminded me as he stepped inside my room but stayed a few feet away from me "How are you feeling? And please answer me truthfully."_

_I sighed as I buckled my belt back on and sat down on my old rocking chair, pulling one knee close to my chest. "Is it wrong of me to feel relief? Jasper, you and Alice said the words that I've always wanted to hear since I was thirteen years old. It had to take five years and a lot of pain and heartbreak to hear them."_

_ "Bella, does this mean…we are friends again? You, me, and Alice?" asked Jasper in a hopeful tone._

_ "…not yet," I answered him honestly. "I'm starting to rethink my own view of 'forgive and forget' because I don't believe in that–not with this life."_

"_Maybe you should make a new rule."_

My trip down to memory lane was interrupted when Carmen put her ice cream down and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. I grimaced as I went after her and pulled all her long hair away from her face and put it in a ponytail. "Okay, that's it. We're going to the doctor's." I said.

Carmen coughed, "No! I'm fine."

"Yes we are. It's either food poisoning but I doubt that because you keep eating. Carmen, I'm worried. I won't tell Victoria and she won't know if you go to the doctors in Forks." I told her and the teenager flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"It's probably the flu, okay?" Carmen said and I groaned in frustration as I went back to the living room. "If I find anything wrong, I'll go to you first."

"That makes me so much better," I deadpanned and she threw a pillow at my face but I caught it and stuck my tongue out at her. "Alright, I have to go to back home before Angela arrives and call me if anything okay? That also includes stuff that isn't work related, Carmen."

"Yes mother," I heard Carmen sigh as I walked out of her apartment door. I stepped inside the elevator to find two elder women inside. One look at me and they flinched away as if I was the plague.

"Hello," I politely said and they looked away at me, whispering to one another as if I wasn't there. The bell dinged and the doors opened to the first floor and I put my hand in between the doors. "For your information, Carmen and I aren't in a romantic relationship. We are straight, single, and sexy as hell. Not that it's any of your business but she is like a sister to me. If I find out there are rumors about her in that cruel form, I will make sure my dad will _love_ to know who the source is."

They looked at me with mouths open wide and I smirked at them. "Have a nice afternoon, ladies."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually said that to them, Bella." Angela laughed as she leaned back against the couch. "I would never have to the guts to say that to anyone."<p>

I smiled, "This is why I don't like small towns. There's gossip and it's no one's business if someone is gay or straight unless they announced it themselves. For a moment, I thought they were going to gossip about how I killed Carmen and left her body to rot."

Angela looked at me with sympathy. "The rumors about Maggie and your return have died down, Bella. No one blames you. Okay, change of topic. Dantès changed when he found out the truth of how he landed in the prison, right?"

"He found out after spending six years in prison and if it wasn't for Faria, he would've killed himself." I added in as I took out the timetable that we made about the courses in the novel. "He felt betrayed by those he called friends and it was sent to prison because of their jealously and envy of his life."

Angela nodded her head, "Yeah I agree plus he was like nineteen years old when he got sent away. He practically spent his adulthood in prison then spent another ten years planning his revenge. I don't know how people like him do that."

My ears perked up at Angela's comment. "What do you mean?"

"You know how the avenger could go through that dark path and only focus on that one thing or person until they complete their revenge. It's unhealthy."

I cleared my throat as I looked over my notes. "Yeah it is. But they ruined his life and didn't feel an ounce of guilt doing it. They left him there to rot in hell." I could feel her eyes on me and it was a bit unsettling.

"He's hurt and wants to get back at them and make them feel his hurt." Angela softly said. "His pain is what fuels him to continue on to live."

"No, not to live–to survive." I commented. I couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle as I looked up to see the magazine articles that my dad framed when I came back home–three times in the last two years. "There's always agony in survival."

"Is it worth feeling that pain?"

I paused, "sometimes. It's like having a scar–a bitter reminder that what happened was real and I survived it." I winced as I looked up at my four eyed friend and she looked at me like she was caught putting her hand in the cookie jar. "You're good, Ang."

"I'm sorry but if someone could relate to Dantès–"

"Yeah but I'm not exactly getting revenge on the people who ruined my life." I lied.

"True, but you can relate to the darkness he lived in. There are similarities." Angela said and it reminded me of my conversation with Trevor when we were talking about the novel. "I don't mean that in a bad way! It's not like _I_ know what you went through. You don't really talk about your past that much."

"I spoke little of it when I was with Edward," I confessed. "He made it easy and he's good at comforting me with his music."

"How are things between you and Edward? It's a good thing he went camping with his family today or else this would've been an awkward conversation." Angela asked. "You don't have to tell me anything, it's none of my business anyways."

I bit my lip in thought. There was a question that I've wanted to ask but couldn't find the right time or person to ask. "When I was gone, the Cullen's came back…what was it like? What were they like?" I asked.

Angela sighed, "It was surprising and no one really knew what to do. I should've told you this before but while you were gone, Edward would come up to me and ask me questions about you while he was gone. He sounded sincere and concern and it got me so frustrated because it seemed like you dumped him even though, it was the other way around. However, I could tell that he really loved you–and he still does, Bella."

"How can you tell, huh? I thought I was in love when I was thirteen years old and that didn't work out so well. Then I found it again only to have him rip my heart out of my chest. Angela, he told me that he still loves me and I don't want to believe it."

"It's the way he looks at you, Bella. Even before you two started dating, he would always look at you like he was trying to read you but also because he's fascinated by you. Edward loves you…he always has and I guess it's the romantic in me but I don't think he's ever going to stop." Angela confessed to me.

That's what scares me. If he finds out the truth about me, will he still love me? I fell for him despite the fact that he's a century old vampire stuck in a teenager's body for all of eternity who can suck the blood of humans but instead, goes for the animals in the forest.

"I think Dantès changed when they threw his body out into the ocean, where he pretended to be the dead Faria." I said instead, trying to interrupt the silence in the room. Luckily, Angela got the hint and we went back to do our project but it didn't help that my mind went back to Edward.

After we finished a list of ideas of Dantès transformation, Angela left my house to help babysit her brothers while I sat in the living room, playing with my butterfly necklace. I can't take it off. But does that mean something? Or am I just psychoanalyzing the necklace because I want it to mean something? Suddenly, the sound of chime interrupted me and realized it was coming from my laptop and it was from Xander.

_**WarriorMan01**__: It's been a while, Izzy_.

I smiled as I typed back. _**Innocent Lamb**__: Yea, it has. Is everything alright?_

_**WarriorMan01:**__ There have been a few close calls in the last few weeks with Special Division but everything's good. Ryan is with me and he's fine –just devouring all of my food._

I couldn't help but laugh and imagine Xander pouting angrily at the thought of someone else eating all his food. _**Innocent Lamb**__: And the others?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: Safe and sound. Thanks to you and Trevor, the agents won't find anything. I may have also "helped" the FBI with their ongoing investigation._

_**Innocent Lamb**__: They're still trying? Wow, have to give them points for their commitment._

_**WarriorMan01**__: I have good news though. Someone in the CIA believes we can find a way to arrest Noah and Victoria and destroy Special Division. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: That's it? What will happen with the others? What about those that actually like what they do. _

_**WarriorMan01**__: I don't know, Izzy. I can't be responsible for their actions. They can make their own choices now –that's all the government can try to give them. It's their last chance they can give them. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: When will it happen?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: How about before your high school graduation?_

My eyes widen at that deadline. That was a little more than two months away. I leaned against the couch, running my fingers through my hair, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. I closed my eyes as I controlled my beating heart in my chest and thought of happy thoughts. This means that after everything that has happened, after five years, we can finally be free.

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Sounds good to me. _

_**WarriorMan01**__: How are things between you and Trevor?_

I raised an eyebrow at that sudden change of conversation. I know Trevor and Xander are closer in age and are friends but does Trevor tell Xander everything? That makes me nervous.

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Fine. _

_**WarriorMan01:**__ You don't have to be pressure to be with Trevor if you don't want to, Izzy. If your feelings for your ex are stronger than your feelings for Trevor, then that says something. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: What does that say? How can I tell? What does that say about me?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: It means you're only human and it's okay to be conflicted. _

I sighed as I closed my laptop, not sure what to reply to him and headed upstairs to change into my workout clothes. I pulled a shirt over my sports bra and grabbed my jacket before running downstairs to see Charlie putting his belt up. "Hey dad I'm going for a run. I'm not sure what time I'll be back." I told him but he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt, causing me to halt.

"Bells, the sun is going down in an hour. Are you sure you want to run especially if it's going to rain later tonight?" He asked me, concern.

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I've been through worse as you already know. Besides, a little rain doesn't hurt anyone and it'll help me clear my head."

"By the ways, you have an appointment with Dr. Roberts tomorrow." He reminded me and I didn't hide my grimace. "Bella, talking with Dr. Roberts helps and I've seen a change in you. A slow change but changes nevertheless," he said.

"Yeah," I said as I put on my jacket and pulled my hood over my head.

"How's everything going with Edward?"

I groaned, "Why is everyone asking me that?!" I yelled and saw my dad's eyes widen in shock. "Everything that is happening between Edward and I is no one's business besides us. If I wanted to tell you what's going on, I will!" I yelled once again before slamming the front door behind me.

_Every time we lie awake  
>after every hit we take<br>every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

I started off in a slow pace and passed the houses and noisy neighbors that stare at me running on the street. Once I got out of the neighborhood, I started to push myself.

_Every roommate kept awake  
>by every sigh and scream we make<br>all the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<em>

Seriously, why do people want to know my love life? It's none of their business what's going on….or the lack of. It seems after our break up; we open up and fight more than we did during our relationship.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"_If you hate someone, you still care."_

_I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<em>

"_You can either __**love **__me or __**hate**__ me, Bella. But either way I'm still on your mind."_

_Every time we lie awake  
>after every hit we take<br>every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

I got out of the streets and enter inside the woods, jumping over the fallen branches and darting in between the trees as my feet pounded hard on the dirt.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_"I __**am not**__ sorry that I fell in love you. I __**am not**__ sorry that about the moments we had together and I know you don't regret what we had either."_

"_The memories I brought to you in your life can never change or disappear." _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything all about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_"The way you move –you orient yourself around him without thinking about it. When he moves, you move. Like magnets…or gravity. I have never seen anything like that before."_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_Do you know?_

I slowed my run into a jog when I reached to the hill that led to meadow and ignored the burning pain in thighs as darkness started to spread in the skies. I made it in good time from the house. Even though, it's going to rain I want to be at the meadow. The peacefulness and isolation is the perfect place to relax for a while. Edward showed me that a long time ago. However, by the time I've arrived at the meadow, I saw another figure standing in the middle of the meadow.

_I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>why do you love me?<em>

As if he sensed my doubt to walk forward, Edward's golden brown eyes caught mine and for the first time in a long time, he smiled at me like he did whenever he felt nervous or uneasy. Nevertheless, I approached him and stood two feet away from him standing awkwardly in the meadow.

"Needed to get away as well?" he asked me quietly.

I shrugged, "A run sounded like a good excuse."

Edward chuckled as he lifted his head up to look at the dark sky. "You can't stop running because it's like escaping from everything and everyone. But the problem is, once you start running, you can't stop."

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

"You're an expert on that, aren't you?"

His golden brown eyes looked down at me and his lips formed into a small smile. "Yes, unfortunately I am…as are you."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

I mimicked his smile, "Yep I am looks like we're both experts on running away from our problems."

Edward chuckled, "Two peas in a pod we are."

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" We both said simultaneously and I felt my cheeks burn.

Edward cleared his throat, "I had a…uneventful evening with my brothers and sisters earlier today while hunting. I could smell your scent on Jasper two days ago and I admit I became jealous."

My eyes widen, "Wait a minute! You thought Jasper and I…_ugh_" I shivered in disgust. "Don't get me wrong, he's hot but he's like a brother to me. Jasper and I talked in my room that's all. Please don't tell me you fought with your brother."

Edward grimaced and nodded his head. "I admit it wasn't my proudest moment. I know Jasper would never do such a thing but I suppose my animalistic thoughts didn't agree with my more rational side of thought. Why are you here?"

I sighed as I sat down quickly on the ground and sighed, "When I don't think of you, people always bring manage to bring you up in a subject. When people don't talk about you, I think about you." I chuckled humorlessly. "You're in my head all the time whether I want you to be or not."

"Now you know how I feel." Edward quietly told me.

"Why don't you hate me, Edward?" I asked him. "I've been a bitch to you and your family and I've lied."

"I can never hate you, Bella."

I closed my eyes, "I wish you did because it would make things so much easier."

"Bella?"

I reopened my eyes and swallowed my gasp to see Edward kneeling in front of me, his face inches away from me. "I _did_ hate you." I confessed. "I hated how easy it was for you to leave me like that and it hurt –it still hurts thinking about that day you left because I can never leave so suddenly like you did. You left like what we had was nothing!"

"Bella –"

"You left and I was hurt. Now, I'm fucking pissed off because you came back and I have no clue what I am feeling." I admitted. "I should hate you but I don't–not the way I should hate you. You always say that I'll be the death of you. Well, buddy it looks like the roles have reversed."

"You love me." Edward said as drops of rain started to fall down from the sky and I looked up to feel the coolness of the wind. "You still love me."

"That's the thing! I shouldn't love you and that's what's so fucking messed up!" I yelled. "How can you leave me like that, Edward? How can you do that to us–to _me_?"

"I wanted to protect you from my world. I left because I love you, Bella." His words caused me to grab my hair through my fingers as I whimpered in frustration. "I told you before that it wasn't easy to leave you in the woods and I wasn't lying. I heard your cries and if my heart was still beating, it would break because I was being a jerk to you."

I felt his fingers touch my cheekbone as he moved my hands away from my face, causing me to lift my head up to look at him. In his golden brown eyes, there was agony and hurt in them. "I did the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do to you. It wasn't my world that caused you pain–it was me and my selfishness."

His other hand went to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I felt the ghost of his lips brush over mine and I let out a shaking breath. Edward leaned in closer and pressed his lips on mine. This kiss was different than the last kiss we shared in his bedroom. Then, it was the combination of separation and lust but this kiss…I reached up and wrapped my hands around his wrists as he cradled my face.

He pulled apart and kissed my collarbone as I gasped at the sensation. I pulled his lips back against mine as his words dawn on me.

He **loves** me.

I pulled him in tighter as my tongue pushes against his and Edward groaned, pulling me off the ground and onto his lap. I giggled as his kisses went from my lips to my jaw to my neck and back to my lips again.

The sound of thunder caused me to jolt off Edward's lap and took several breaths to get my heart to slow down. I forgot…I stood up and saw Edward do the same as he looked at me with concern and other emotions I can't seem to decipher because he truly looks like a seventeen year old teenager without the almost hundred year old soul trapped inside.

"Can I take you home?" Edward asked me and without trusting my voice, I nodded my head. He bend down and it dawn on me that he wanted to carry me just like when we were a couple. Hesitantly, I got on his back and shivered when his cold hands grabbed my legs but I could feel the coldness through the soaking sweats.

I hid my face in his neck so I didn't feel the cold hitting against it. Minutes or seconds later, Edward stopped on the front porch of my house and carefully, put me down. I looked up at his handsome face and felt my heart beating quickly again. "What happened in the meadow, I don't know what happened and I don't think you do either. And I don't want to give either of our hopes up."

Edward nodded his head, "I understand."

I opened the door and looked behind me to see Edward walking back. I called out his name and he turned around with a hopeful look on his face. "I can forgive but I **won't **forget." I told him and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's 1:13AM in San Diego and I should be sleeping on New Year's Eve but I'm not because I wanted to update this before I forget. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews this year and it made me feel...thousand of emotions -positive emotions because it makes me feel like I did something great as a writer.**

**Xander is back! ****Yes, Bella and Edward kissed but that doesn't mean they are a**utomatically** together. **

**Song: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Happy New Years! **


	54. School Fight

**Chapter 53**

**Bella's POV: **

_I was back in the dark corridor in my eighteen year old body as I tried to find my way in the darkness. But something was missing. Then, I heard their voices–Edward and Trevor's voices calling out my name in different directions and I don't know which way to turn. I turned my head and gasped to see my mom, Phil, and Maggie lying on the ground bleeding on the floor turning it into a red pool. On my other side, were the dead bodies of people I've killed over the years. Then, my eyes caught the black boots standing near the dead bodies I've killed and the woman laughed in amusement. _

_ "Revenge is a destructive nature," she laughed. "But you like it because it shows how powerful you are and what you can do with that power. You like that feeling. Why do you deny it? It can make your life so much easier."_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked confused._

"_You're denying who you are!" She yelled. "Why?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I said. _

_ She scoffed and the dead bodies vanished within my sight but there was still a hint of light in the darkness. She took a step forward and my eyes went up from her boots to her dark jeans to her black top to her face and dark hair. But it was the face that made me gasp because it was like looking into a mirror. This person has my face…and my voice. She grinned at me like my reaction was laughable to her. _

_ Her red lips turned into a smirk as she put hand on her waist and leaned against it. "Hello Bella, I'm Isabella." She introduced herself. _

I gasped when I felt something splash against my face and sat straight in bed to see my dad with a spray bottle in his hand and a smile on his face. I groaned as my head hit back to my pillow and I pulled my covers closer to my body. "Go away," I grumbled.

"Nope," he said as he grabbed my covers and pulled them off my body and even though, I'm wearing warm layers I still feel cold. "You have school in an hour and you need to eat breakfast."

"Ugh, why are you being such a good parent? Shouldn't you be at work?"

He chuckled as he helps me get off the bed and hands me a glass of orange juice before giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Go to school, get good grades, and graduate." He said before leaving and my morning mood worsened as I remembered the online conversation I had with Xander. "Oh! You also have an appointment with Dr. Roberts after school." I groaned as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>:

As usual, I waited by my Honda Civic in the student parking lot for Bella and pretended not to notice the stares and whispers as I looked through my cell. I thought all of that gossip would've died down by now but they haven't. I haven't done anything worthy of getting this attention–then again; I am friends with Bella Swan. We're more than acquaintances but less than friends. I never thought I could befriend someone like Bella.

My eyes caught the Cullen siblings getting out of their car and from what the other sophomores have told me, Edward Cullen, the son of famous town doctor, is Bella's ex-boyfriend and he was the one that dumped her. He is a looker. But why would he dump her? Sure, there were the secrets but erase that; she is a fun person to hang out with. Never thought I could admit myself to that.

She's fun, sarcastic, kind, beautiful, strong, and smart –_oh dios_, I have a girl crush on her.

"Mr. Morgan didn't come to class last week but guess what? Neither did Bella." A dark blonde girl giggled to a group of her friends. I recognized her to be Jessica Stanley and she was with other recognizable names that sometimes hang out with Bella. She told me that Jessica is okay…sometimes but her true friends are Ben and Angela.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jess." Angela said to her friend. "Bella called me and told me she wasn't feeling well that day. So you shouldn't be making up some rumor for gossip."

Lauren scoffed, "First Edward now Mr. Morgan. God, can Bella be any more than a slut? She should just wait until after graduation."

I frowned and decided to approach this bitch before she could say anything else. "Hey what are you saying about Bella?" I asked as I stepped inside their little circle.

Lauren frowned at me in disgust. "Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me _cadela_," I said. "Why are you calling her a slut when I heard you've slept with half the senior class?"

The boys coughed their laughter but Lauren was glaring at me with menace. Please, I spent months in a place with worse people than her who can kill me and find a way to get rid of the body without leaving a trace.

Lauren sneered at me but then stopped for a moment to tilt her head to the side. "How are you friends with her? She's two years older than you and coincidentally, you're from Phoenix as well. You're an orphan living in an expensive apartment complex but the only person who's ever gone to your place is Bella. You only hang out with her during break and lunch."

"What's your point, Blondie?"

"How do we know you're not a serial killer too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella has killed people –"

"She was defending herself, Lauren!" Angela yelled.

"And been kidnapped more than once," She continued and ignored her friend's comment. "And she was gone the same day Mr. Morgan was. But the funny thing is, I could've sworn I saw her leave Mr. Morgan's apartment two weeks ago."

Fuck. This girl is perceptive for her own good. "That doesn't mean she's a slut like you." I added and walked away until she decided to speak again.

"No she's just a deranged sociopath." Lauren said.

I bit my lip but already knew I was going to hell anyways with the crimes I've committed and punched her across the face. There were screams and other stuff happening but I was too busy trying to make Lauren take back her words as she fought back and grabbed my hair. She was pulling hard and damn, this girl has some nails on her!

Suddenly, I was pulled away from tearing at Lauren's face and found myself standing in confusion and saw several boys separating us. Huh, didn't think they would do that. Who would want to ruin a good cat fight?

"You bitch! I bet you're going to be next on Bella's death list!" Lauren screamed and I frowned.

I've read Bella's file and read about how everyone she knew died in the last two years and it wasn't fair that Blondie bitch spoke about it aloud. I went for Lauren again but the guys held me back, so I sidekick one of them in the stomach and elbowed the other in the face and bulldozed straight to Lauren.

We screamed, scratched, rolled over each other and knew if Victoria or Noah saw this, they would be disappointed in me because of the training I've received; I'm acting like a child against a citizen. A senior guy grabbed me by the elbow and pushed me away from Lauren and surprisingly, felt a burning sensation on my cheek.

Did he just slap me? "You really shouldn't have done that," I glared at him before I punched at his jaw.

"Carmen!" Bella's voice yelled as she pushed me away from the senior from kicking his ass. I saw he was heading to punch her but a hand grabbed it before it reached to her cheek.

Bella looked unaffected as she looked up at –her…ex-boyfriend's face. Wait a second –her ex-boyfriend! She looked up at him with a smile like she wasn't even affected by his sudden appearance. "Thanks, Edward. But I could've handled it."

He smirked down at her, "I know but I wanted to spare him from getting embarrassedly injured by you."

Bella smirked back at him but in a teasingly manner until she faced the senior that was going to hurt her. Abruptly, she kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards and hit his back against a car. "That was for slapping Carmen. Didn't your mother ever teach you to not land a hand on a woman?"

"She hit Lauren!" He grunted.

"And Lauren provoked her!" Bella yelled back and she turned around to look at Lauren, who was surrounded by her friends as she huddled close to them. "I don't think I'm going to get tired of seeing you beaten, Lauren. Really, you should've learned your lesson last time. And you," She turned to glare at me and I couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded by her mother. "We're going to talk later."

"Or we could talk in my office," Principal Greene announced as students started to walk away from us and he did not look happy. "You five in my office now," he ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

Carmen, Edward, Lauren, Dave –the senior guy that hit Carmen and I sat awkwardly in Principal Greene's office as our parents stood behind us. Lauren and Carmen explained their sides of the story on how both of them got busted lips but I couldn't concentrate because Edward and I were seated next to each other, our arms touching human contact and I felt the same electric current I felt when we first touched.

"Miss. Munoz, fighting doesn't solve anything," Principal Greene said to her. "I understand that you felt the need to –" Suddenly, his office door opened and my eyes widened to see Trevor walking in his dark jeans with a white shirt and brown leather jacket. He grinned when he saw me and Carmen. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Trevor O'Keeffe, I'm…Carmen's guardian slash friend. I got a call about Carmen's little dispute with a high school student." Trevor said as he stood behind Carmen's chair and next to my dad. "You've been a bold (naughty) girl, Carmen."

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Bite me."

"And you are?" He asked everyone else.

"Annoyed and tired," I said aloud as I glanced up at him with a glare.

Principal Greene cleared this throat and went back to his lecture, "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Miss. Mallory provoked Miss. Munoz with her words about Miss. Swan and both of you decided to fight against each other."

"I was just making a point." Lauren grumbled.

I glanced at her, "by instituting that I'm sleeping with Mr. Morgan? He was gone and I was in La Push, right dad? And you had to have your boy attack Carmen."

"Which he should have never done," Dave's dad said, glaring down at his son.

"And he was going to hit Miss. Swan, according to Mr. Cullen." Principal Greene said, pointing to Edward. "I have come to a decision. Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan are spending a week of after school detention while Miss. Munoz, Miss. Mallory, and Mr. Lucas will have a week of suspension."

"What?!" Carmen and Lauren yelled. "She started it!"

"This isn't fair! Why does Bella get a lesser punishment?" Lauren asked as her mom was whispering her to be quiet. "Just because she survived a bunch of serial killers doesn't mean everyone should pity her."

"No one pities me, Lauren. What do you have against me, huh Lauren?"

"Nothing," she said and I scoffed at her answer. "I was just warning Carmen for being next on Death's list. We wouldn't want her to be like Maggie, right?"

I stood up from my chair but Trevor quickly grabbed my elbow and pushed me gently to the wall. "_Você deveria ter__feito mais do que__um lábio __rebentado_," I said to Carmen who chuckled at me.

"_Se houvesse uma __maneira, eu__teria quebrado __sua boca" _She said to me.

Edward looked at me confusedly, "Since when did you speak Portuguese?"

I smirked at him but didn't dare say anything especially not in front of Trevor. Principal Greene let us out but said we were all going back home for the day and Edward and I will start our punishment tomorrow. Charlie pulled me to the side as we got outside and told me he wasn't happy with the situation I got myself into but was happy that I didn't get hurt. If I didn't step in, Carmen would've badly injured Lauren and Dave straight to the hospital. Charlie went back to his cruiser and drove back to work but my eyes caught Edward talking with his parents and he turned his eyes onto me.

"So should I punish you two?" Trevor asked as he stood behind me and I rolled my eyes, turning around with Carmen standing next to me. "Seriously? A fight in the student parking lot," he chuckled.

"You weren't here," Carmen grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"_Why_ are you here?" I asked him.

"Noah wanted to make sure everything was okay with Black Fire," Trevor said and took a step closer to me. "So that's the famous ex-boyfriend."

Oh crap.

Trevor and Edward have never met each other and today is the first time, they've met. But I'm hoping that they will never talk to each other. Why would they need to talk to one another anyways? "Yep that's him." But I noticed a strange look across Trevor's face. "What is it?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "He's too pretty for you."

Carmen chuckled but I kept my composure as I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at Trevor. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

The smile wiped off his face and Trevor's eyes widened in panic. "Wha -? No! I'm not saying –what I was trying to say –you're beautiful and –fuck? Your name means beautiful and um…" I couldn't hold it in any longer as Carmen and I started to laugh at Trevor. He quickly caught on and frowned at me. "You're going to pay for that!"

Abruptly, I found myself over Trevor's shoulder and looking down at the black cement ground. I shrieked as he spun me around and my hands went to his neck. "Trev, put me down or I swear –" he stopped spinning me and made my upper body wrapped around his neck. I was facing him face to face.

"You what?" He whispered but broke out in a smile.

"Put me down," I angrily grunted and suddenly, he pushed me over his head and I landed in his arms but he flipped me backwards so my feet could touch the ground. All I could do was gape in shock. Trevor walked in front of me with a teasing smirk on his face. I scowled at him, "I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at him.

Trevor caught my fist inches away from his shoulder and blocked my attempt to knee him in the stomach. I turned around to side kick him but Trevor caught my foot. "Come on, Izzy. I taught you better than this." He said to me.

I scoffed at him before twisting my body into a swirl and landed in all fours on the ground and kicked at the behind of Trevor's calves. He fell backwards but rolled backwards and landed on his feet in standing position. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me straight to his chest but it was my back that hit him and he had his hands around my wrists.

"Now," Trevor's breath near my ear caused me to feel a bit uncomfortable and it sent shivers down my back. "How do you get out of this little predicament?"

"You know what I will do to you if you don't let me go in the next five seconds."

"Oh gag me," Carmen grumbled in front of us with her eyes rolling. "Seriously, how long have you two been friends?"

Trevor's chest vibrated with laughter as he kissed me on the cheek but it lingered longer than it should be before he let me go. I turned my head to see Edward's coal black eyes narrowing at us –more like at Trevor. Is Edward…jealous?

"Izzy, is your ex going to be a problem?" Trevor asked me from behind.

"No."

"Remember about Black Fire. Don't let your emotions distract you from doing what needs to be done." Trevor stated and I scoffed at his choice of words. Out of everything, he had to say those words. "What?"

"Well for one thing, it's hypocritical for you to say and also…you sounded a lot like Victoria." I said to him before walking away to my truck.

"Shit, Izzy! I didn't –"

All of a sudden, a piercing yet screeching noise erupted inside my head and I cried out in pain as my hands clutched to the sides of my head and fall down on my knees on the cement. Someone was else was screaming as well but I couldn't concentrate on anything else because the pain was unbearable than the last time. It was as if someone intensifies the device in our heads. My eyes blurred with tears as I lay on the ground and lifted my head slowly to see Trevor in the same position as well.

A pair of cold hands reached to me and put them on my head and it was a male's voice calling my name out. Whoever is controlling the device, I'm going to kill them because the longer it's on, the sooner Trevor and I will pass out, bleed to death, or worse, reveal our powers. I looked up to see a small spark on the ground close to Trevor.

"Iz…zy," Trevor grunted in pain.

I have to find a way to make it stop. When the cold hands reached to my neck, I pulled away because I could feel the flow of my abilities running in my body and I knew it was a warning to my reaching point. The device has to stop immediately or else…Fuck, I want it to stop!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

"Son, you're staring." Carlisle said to me in an amused tone as my eyes looked away at how close Bella and this Trevor were standing. I watched as they fought –literally and it was new to witness it so close rather than on video. But their "fight" was more playful and…teasing. I felt the monster in me snarl angrily at the sight of Trevor holding Bella in his arms and his hands around her. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Son, your eyes."

"Who is he? How is it that he's Carmen's guardian when she's living here as an emancipated orphan?" I questioned as Bella looked my eyes but I was more focused on the happy expression on Trevor's face. He looks content to have Bella in his arms. I turned my head around to see the amused faces on my adoptive parents. "What?"

"Edward, it is okay to be jealous." Esme said to me, putting her hand on my shoulder and gave me her motherly smile. "I hope the jealously is for the right reasons and not because of someone else being in Bella's romantic life."

Except I am still part of her romantic life…or at least, I hope so. The kiss we shared the other day was amazing and I didn't miss the smile on her face after the kiss.

"_I can forgive, but I __**won't**__ forget." _

"Shit, Izzy! I didn't –"

The sound of agonizing screams caught our attention to our sensitive ears and I turned around to see Bella _and_ Trevor on the ground, clutching their heads in pain. Immediately, I ran to Bella's side alongside with Carmen as Carlisle and Esme went towards Trevor. I don't know what's possibly wrong with her and its killing me. This happened before and she was better before but this is different. It's lasting longer and she's in pain.

"It…hurts…" She whimpered quietly that a normal human couldn't hear.

"Iz…zy," Trevor grunted out and I noticed his shaking hand reached to her.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong." I asked her as my hands went to her neck but she flinched away from my touch. I watched as she struggled to get away from not only me, but from everyone as she stood a few feet away from all of us. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She gripped her hair tight as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Make…it stop!" She struggled to say.

I tried to move towards her but it felt like my feet were shackled to the ground and objects around us started to shake and the lights were flickering. Bella continued screaming and spinning around as everything started to shake harder and the car alarms started beeping uncontrollably. Quickly, I pulled Carmen to my arms as a trash can crashed against a lamp post instead of her. She looked up at me in fear but it was fear for Bella.

"Let go of me," Carmen yelled, trying to get out of my tight grip. "They're in pain."

"Do you know what's wrong with them?"

Carmen hesitated, "No–not really."

Abruptly, Bella's screams turned louder and I covered Carmen as shards of glass from the light posts bursts out and hit us. The smell of Bella's blood hit my strong sense of smell and quickly, notice Bella lying on the ground unconscious as blood came out of her nose. And it was the same as Trevor. Immediately, Carlisle and I carried the two of them in his car as Esme and Carmen sat with them in the back as Carlisle drove to the hospital.

"I need two gurneys!" Carlisle screamed as he carried Trevor and I carried Bella through the ER. "Someone call the chief!"

Carefully, I put Bella on a gurney and watched as the nurses took her away from my sight but my hands clutched in angry at the thought of being useless. Is this how Bella felt when I forced her to leave Forks to protect her from James? Being useless…in the lack of words –sucks. I sat down next to Esme as she comforted Carmen.

Charlie busted through the ER doors with the look of determination and concern on his face. "Where's my daughter?!"

One of the nurses approached him and spoke in a low tone about Bella's condition as well as Trevor's. I could see in her mind that the two are resting comfortably but they are unsure what caused them to have nose bleeds. Unfortunately, I had to wait outside until Carlisle could give us answers.

I turned my head to see Carmen not paying attention to my mother's words as she concentrated on the hospital tile floors. I can't read her mind because she's blocking me. How is it that she can block her mind from me? She knows more than she lets on…just like with Ryan. And like Ryan, she's scared of something or someone that involves with Bella and Trevor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for the reviews lately! I know all of guys hate sneak peeks but I post them so you know that I haven't forgotten about this story. **

**Have you guys ever seen "Frozen"? Do you know the scene "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" when Elsa loses control and has the snow spinning around her? I kind of imagined Bella in the same predicament because she can't control what's happening to her and she doesn't want to hurt anyone with her powers. If you haven't seen it, you can go on youtube and look it up.**

**I was hoping to be done with this story with 50 Chapters but I keep on writing and writing. I'm hoping to be done with 60 or 65. Who knows?**

**Portuguese:**

_cadela_ (bitch)

"_Você deveria ter__feito mais do que__um lábio __rebentado__."_ (You should have done more than a busted lip)

"_Se houvesse uma __maneira, eu __teria quebrado __sua boca."_ (If there was a way, I would have broken her mouth)

**Please review!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Love you guys!**


	55. I Don't Deserve You

**Chapter 54**

**Bella's POV**:

I moaned as I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and the sounds around me made me feel like I was extremely hangover. The smell of the hospital hit me and awoke the rest of my human sense. I sat up in the medical bed, just in time to see a nurse close the curtain around us. It was a blonde female nurse with blue eyes and tan skin–how does she have tan skin in a rainy city like Forks?

"It's nice to see you're awake, Agent Swan." She said, looking down on her clipboard.

Immediately, I lifted my hand and turned it into a fist as the clipboard fell to the floor and the nurse's hand went her neck as she started to choke in small gasps. "What the hell is going on? Why was the device activated?"

She made a gurgling sound and I sighed as I released my hold on her. "We think we have someone on the inside that activated it because they wanted to help locate others like you and Agent Trevor."

"Did it?"

She shook her head as she rubbed her neck. "No, it was stupid incident. The problem is we don't know how it got turned off."

I frowned, "I don't believe you. The device only works in close range."

"Special Division made it different and bigger." She told me. "Victoria wanted me to check on you and Agent Trevor and see if anything went wrong."

"I almost tried to kill the people around me with my abilities. I won't be surprised if people put two and two together. Trevor almost lost control of his powers too. How does that sound to you, Agent?"

Suddenly, the curtains opened to reveal Trevor looking as shitty as I feel. "Get the car prepared to go back to base." Trevor said to the fake nurse as she nodded her head and left us alone in the room. Trevor put his hand under my chin as he observed my face. "How's your head?"

"I feel like I took shots of vodka and tequila –together." I commented and Trevor chuckled as he said he felt the same as I do.

"Look Izzy, you need to tell –"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Trev." I reminded him with a small smile.

Trevor sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly, pulled me into an unexpected hug. My arms hanged at the side before hugging him but the hug became longer than I thought it should be. "Do you remember the tanks?" Trevor whispered and I went stiff at the memory of the ooze suffocating my lungs. "Do you remember that feeling of weakness and being useless? All it took was one moment in the parking lot to feel like that again. I couldn't stop that device from hurting us –you."

I gasped when I felt Trevor's lips touch my neck and I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Trev –"

He didn't let me talk as he kissed me on the top of my head then to my cheek. "I have to go but I'll call you. Make sure Carmen sees a doctor too because she looks sick." Before I could say a word, he left me confused and angry. I'm going to go crazy with his little gestures and emotional words.

"Bella?" My dad called out and he hugged me once he saw me. "Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine." I grumbled, pulling away from him. "Okay that's a lie. I have the biggest headache ever and I'm not waiting in this hospital any longer."

"Bella you need to rest." Charlie said as I headed to the waiting room and went stiff again as Carmen hugged me. I cringed.

Why is everyone being affectionate today?

"Carmen, tell her that she needs to rest." Charlie said to the teenager.

"What makes you think I'll listen to her?"

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Carmen and I asked him simultaneously.

Charlie looked at us back and forth and lifted his hands up in surrender. "I give up! I'm getting Carlisle or some other doctor." He said, walking away.

In the corner of my eye, Edward stood up from his seat and I grabbed my phone to send him a quick text that we have to talk later tonight and now, wouldn't be a good time to approach me. Carmen touched my arm and I looked at her to see a worried expression on her young face. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me. "I know what happened."

"Carmen, I've been through worse. I need some food and rest that's all. What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Only you and Trevor just scaring me shitless as usual–nothing new," Carmen sarcastically said with an eye roll.

I chuckled softly at her before patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "I have a couple of hours before my therapy session, so we should take this opportunity to let you see a doctor."

"I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure and–"

"Actually, Bella there's been a change of plans." Dr. Roberts' voice announced from behind me.

I groaned, "Fuck me."

Carmen wrinkled her nose, "Um no thanks, if I was on the other team, sure."

I smacked Carmen at the arm before turning around to give the good doctor one of my fake smiles, "so soon?" I asked her.

She smiled politely at me but I knew she didn't buy my sudden smile. "I have an opening and you can wait in my office while I'll talk with a colleague." I nodded my head and turned back to face Carmen while my dad and Dr. Roberts walked away.

"Go back home and continue with any new information on Black Fire, got it? And we will talk about you going to the doctors, Carmen one way or another." She grimaced but nodded her head and ran to catch up with my dad so he could give her a ride back to the school to get her ear.

I walked inside Dr. Robert's office and looked around the white room to see nothing new in her office as I lay on her couch. My eyes focused on the white ceiling but I could feel myself drifting on and off to sleep. Maybe I could rest my eyes for a couple of seconds…

_I was back in the large corridor but standing a few feet away from me was my sudden doppelganger with different hair and clothes. "Who are you?" I asked her._

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "I'm you or do you need another second to comprehend that?"_

_ I glared at her as I took a step to my left and she took a step to her right and all of sudden, we started to circle each other like lions ready to fight for our prey. "What do you want with me?"_

_ "I don't want anything. Well actually, if you're asking me that –it means you're questioning yourself about what __**you**__ want –get it? Ironic isn't it?"_

_I glared, "You're not funny."_

_ "Correction: __**you're**__ not funny." She laughed. "You're wondering why I called myself Isabella. But don't you see?" She waved her arms and the darkness vanished to replace it with my old room in Special Division. _

"_Special Division created you." _

_ "Nope," She giggled as she jumped to lie down on my old bed. "You created me. Don't you get it? All those years of hatred, fear, envy, etc…" She sarcastically added with a wave of her hand. "I'm the product that you created and you've used me as your aliases –no, you released me in a way. I'm you but with different makeup and better clothes."_

_I scoffed, "You're not making any sense."_

_She moaned loudly as she got off the bed and stood face to face with me. "You're Bella, I'm Isabella, and that little girl," I turned my head to see my six year old self sitting in a corner of the room wearing white clothes. "Her name is Izzy."_

"_Hello," my younger counterpart quietly waved._

_ Isabella put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to look away from young Izzy and instead at her. "Don't you see it now? We are you because you created us. Now, it's time for you to wake up."_

_I looked at her confused before I looked down to see that her hands were covered in blood and she's leaving it all over me. I shoved her but she didn't let go. "Let me go!" I yelled but she wouldn't so I started to punch her in the stomach. _

_ "You need to wake up!" She yelled at me as she pushed me away straight to the wall. She smirked at me before raising her hand up and my eyes widen as I started to choke. My hands went to my neck but I couldn't do anything. All I could do was look at her with her evil smirk on her face and whispered, "Wake up."_

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air and sat straight up trying to control my racing heart in my chest. I jolted up to hear a pen clicking and looked to see Dr. Roberts writing in her notebook at her desk. Her eyes flickered to my direction then went back to her writing "You've been asleep for twenty minutes." She answered my silent question. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I pulled my knees close to my chest and sighed, "No I didn't. My dreams are getting stranger by the night."

"How so?" She stopped writing but took out a different notebook out and looked up at me. "Talk to me, Bella."

I looked at her and started to explain to her about what I've been dreaming about but let out a few important details about Special Division. But I could see the look of concern on her face when I told her about seeing myself with dark black hair and seeing my younger self in my dreams.

"Izzy is the thirteen year old girl that escaped from her captors and that nickname came from the group of children that you escaped with. But in your dream, you are six years old and that's the same age when you were taken. She was also wearing white clothing in the room you used to live in for seven years before you left." Dr. Roberts said to me. "The color white represents purity, cleanness, and clarity."

"So…Izzy is the little girl everyone wants me to be." I quietly said and looked down at my hands, trying to imagine my life without the killing, the manipulation, and the blood. My hands turned into fists on my lap. "Innocent, quiet, and pure," I whispered.

"Isabella is your shadow," She told me and I looked at her in confusion. "Carl Jung says the shadow is the darker side of our psyche. It is composed of repressed ideas, weaknesses, and desires, instinct –"

"I get it," I interrupted her.

"The clothing you described says that she is sophisticated yet cold and seductive. Black is an absence of light, since no wavelengths are reflected and it can, therefore being menacing since many people are afraid of the dark." Dr. Roberts explained to me. "When you came back to Forks, your hair was dyed black as night and you started acting…in your dad's words, darker, sarcastic, and emotionless. Isabella said you created her. She is the product of everything that has happened to you. She is your dark self."

A tear fell down my cheek but I ignored it. "Then what am I? What is Bella to you, Dr. Roberts? What color do I represent?"

She smiled sadly at me and put down her pen. "You are both. In your dreams, you are conflicted on who you should be, what people expected you to be, and who you want to be. I've known you for weeks now, Bella but I still don't _know_ you."

I couldn't help but let out a humorless chuckle. "Edward once told me that I was an enigma to him and it was frustrating because I was torturing him for being a closed book. But it was also fun for him because he liked getting to know me as a woman–as a person. But there's a problem–I don't know who that I was or who I am now."

"Bella, the hardest battle you will ever have to fight is between who you are now and who you want to be. You still have a choice in your life, despite what you may think; you have a choice on who you want to be. Now, tell me how are things with your family and friends?"

I lie to my dad and my friends every day to their faces and I have a time limit to kill a certain undercover teacher and to destroy Special Division.

"As well as things could be," I said with a fake smile.

"And Edward?"

I bit my lip, "Oh you know…seeing each other in and outside of school, bumping into one another in town, on my run, and we kissed." I casually told her.

"I'm sorry what?"

I smirked. Finally caught her off guard! "I kissed Edward the other night."

"Why? Ever since we started your sessions, you kept reminding me of your hatred towards Edward and now, you suddenly kissed him?"

"I hated how easy it was for him to be unemotional attached–he left like it was nothing. The truth is," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Hate is an emotion I am more familiar with and to admit I don't hate him like I should…feels strange to me."

"You felt heartbreak, sadness, and anger and that's perfectly normal." She told me. "And the fact that you forgive him is a big step for you. There are two kinds of forgiveness: the kind that when you forgive you're also giving them another chance, or the kind where you forgive, but move on without them."

I scoffed, "The definition of forgiveness has obviously been altered. I forgave him but I won't forget it. What does that say about me?"

"It says you're still guarding yourself up and putting more bricks around your heart."

"Do you blame me for that?"

"No. it's just no eighteen year old girl should have to make such a strong defense around her heart."

I sighed with a low chuckled. "Like I said, I'm not like most teenagers."

She put closed her notebook and looked directly at me. "I'm going to ask you the same question I asked you before weeks ago: what do you feel for Edward?" I opened my mouth but she raised her hand up to silence me. "Don't tell me. Tell him."

"How?" I asked her, feeling lost.

"You know how Bella. You've done it before."

Yeah, look how great that turned out.

"Let me tell you something that I've learned over the years. When someone makes you the happiest person and the saddest person at the same time, that's when you know it's real. That's when you know it's worth something." She said in a soft tone that gave me a heart clenching feeling because it was the same tone my mom used on me when she gave me advice.

"Like I told you before, love is a complicated emotion and it can drive you crazy. But love isn't about changing or saving a person; it's about finding the person who's the right fit."

The right fit?

I looked up at her surprised as she walked to her door and opened it, "Now our time is up. But if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

I nodded my head absently as I stood up and walked outside but stopped when she called my name out. I turned around to see Dr. Roberts looking at me with a kind yet sad smile on her face.

"Everyone comes with baggage, Bella. You just need to find someone who loves you enough to help you unpack." She said to me before going back inside her office, leaving me in an empty hallway with my thoughts alone.

* * *

><p>The next day at school wasn't much better than yesterday. Without Carmen by my side, I felt…lonely walking in the school halls as everyone whispered and stared at me. It took a fight and suspension for me to realize I'm used to enjoying Carmen's company. When lunch came around, I went to the library to focus on my schoolwork in the back of the library to avoid people including Edward and Alice.<p>

When English period came, I sat in the back with Angela and was surprised to see a substitute teacher take over. Quickly, I texted Carmen if she has a location on Mr. Morgan's whereabouts. "So we're almost done with the project," Angela said, interrupting the silence between us and Edward sitting with us. "I think we have enough evidence to prove of Dantès' transformation in the novel and he got the happy ending he needed."

"Is it? I mean, all those years of planning, he never thought he would have a happy ending." I told her. "Dantès didn't think he would find love again in his path of revenge. That was a nice surprise."

"You don't think he deserves to be loved?" asked Edward.

I turned my head to look at his golden brown eyes then went to his lips but back to his eyes. "Would you love someone who did everything to destroy those who've wronged him? Would you still love that person even if they weren't the same person you fell in love with?"

"Yes," Edward said without missing a beat.

I tilted my head and looked at him amazed at his sudden answer. "How? Why?"

Edward's eyes softened as he looked at me with a small smile. "Sometimes you can't explain what you see in a person. It's just the way they take you to a place where no one else can."

The sudden noise of my cell vibrating on my desk drove my eyes away from Edward to see Carmen responded to my text. From what she's seeing from the cameras hidden in his apartment, that Mr. Morgan is regaining his strength from a hangover since he has bottles of beer all around his apartment. How wonderful…

"We also talked about how he lost his characteristic traits in the prison," Angela said, bringing me back to reality. "He was kind, honest, loving, and innocent. But Dantès came out bitter, hateful, and revengeful. It's just hard to imagine realistically for that happened."

"Stephen King once wrote: _'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again_.'" I quoted.

"Dantès lost his humanity," Edward said. "He left that prison without the capacity to experience the human emotions he once could: sadness, joy, and remorse. Dantès desire for revenge acts like a poison, killing the human side of him and leaving only spite."

"_'Hatred is blind; rage carries you away; and he who pours out vengeance runs the risk of tasting a bitter draught,'_" Edward quoted from the novel.

"But," Angela said happily as she pointed to her notes. "His love for Haydée brought back his humanity and he got to learn how to feel again. He held affection for Morrel, Maximilian, and Julie but love is what gave him the second chance to move on with his life since he completed his revenge."

I sighed as I texted Carmen back to keep monitoring Mr. Morgan and to see if there's any new activity with his bank accounts. "Who are you texting?" Edward asked me.

"Carmen," I answered. "She can get bored easily and I don't want to check up on her doing who knows what."

"It's nice to see you like this, Bella." Angela smiled and I looked at her confused. "You're like a mother hen." She laughed at my gape expression. "Come on, Bella! She's like a little sister to you and you're always hovering over you and making sure she's okay."

"I'm not…a mother hen." I struggled to say the words because it sounded so foreign to me.

Angela giggled. "I think you're going to be a great mother, Bella. Your future husband doesn't know what will hit him."

I didn't miss the way Angela's eyes flickered over to Edward and neither did he as he looked at me with an intense look on his face. But I could see he's overthinking again on how human I am and how human he's _not_. Angela said she needed to go talk to Eric quickly and left Edward and I alone in the back of the room, where everyone else's attention were on their own group work.

Boldly, I put my hand on top of his and looked at Edward in the eyes, "Stop overthinking, Edward. Yes, I know I'm human and could have kids but there's a chance I won't be able to either."

Surprisingly, he intertwined his fingers with mine and felt the electric current once again. I looked at him but Edward was looking at our joint hands. "What is this, Bella? What are _we_?"

"…I don't know."

"_Don't tell me. Tell him."_

"After detention, can we talk…more privately?" I asked as I pulled my hand away. "We need to have a conversation that's long overdue." Edward didn't say anything but nodded his head.

* * *

><p>After detention, Edward suggested we go to his house since everyone will be out hunting and going to the theater in Port Angeles all night. As fast as I could, I went home first to change out of my clothes, mostly because I was so nervous that I ended up sweating like a pig. So, I took a shower without washing my hair and changed into jeans, vans, and a V-neck button black blouse.<p>

However, I managed to catch myself in the mirror when I lifted the mascara up. "What the hell am I doing?!" I yelled and put the mascara down on the sink and quickly grabbed my purse and jacket and got inside my truck.

Edward and I are just going to talk–nothing else. So what if we kissed and hold hands less than 48 hours apart. We're just going to talk…"I'm fucking screwed." I mumbled aloud as I started the engine.

_You're the first face that I see  
>and the last thing I think about<br>you're the reason that I'm alive  
>you're what I can't live without<br>you're what I can't live without_

When I arrived, I walked up the door and found a sticky note saying I can come in and when I did, I could hear soft music playing upstairs in Edward's bedroom. Hesitantly, I walked inside his room and chuckled to see a queen size bed in the room with pillows and everything. But Edward was standing in front of his large windows looking at the sun lowering over the horizon and I can see he changed out of his sweater into a grey shirt.

"When you're around someone for so long, they become a part of you and when they go away, you don't know who you are without them." Edward said without turning around but I could see his hands turned into fists. "But you didn't go away, Bella–I pushed you."

"Yeah, I remembered." I said, crossing my arms. "I was there."

_You never give up  
>When I'm falling apart<br>Your arms are always open wide  
>And you're quick to forgive<br>When I make a mistake  
>You love me in the blink of an eye<em>

"I pushed you away because I was scared." Edward continued and turned around to face me but didn't bother to walk. "I hurt you because I was scared. I lied to you because I was scared. I was terrified that my world would destroy you but it was me that hurt you."

"I already heard this, Edward." I sighed.

"But you need to hear it again. But you also need to hear this: I love you, Bella."

I let out a scoff but also a chuckle, "Why?! What do you possibly see in me?"

"I see a good person, scarred by evil. I see beautiful woman, hidden by her uncertainties. I see everything that you don't."

I sighed as I walked towards him but stood next to him, staring at the scenery surrounding his house. "There is so much that you don't know and I want to tell you but I'm scared. I'm scared that if I say it aloud, you will look at me differently."

"Bella, I've seen you kill someone. Nothing can ever change my opinion about you." He reminded me. "Nothing and no one can make me stop loving you."

_I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough  
>You're everything I need<br>And when I walk away  
>You take off running and come right after me<br>It's what you do  
>And I don't deserve you<em>

I could feel my eyes watering up but I pushed the tears away because if I cry now, I won't be able to say anything and I need to have this talk with Edward. "If someone told me that this would be my life after my mom and Phil's death, I would've punched them or laugh at them."

"Why is that?"

I looked up at him and sighed, "I didn't think I would happy or sad or heartbroken or angry. Fuck, I didn't think my life would be more messed up than before. I was seventeen year old girl who didn't think she could fall in love with someone or that same someone would fall for someone as broken as me."

_You're the light inside my eyes  
>You give me a reason to keep trying<br>You give me more than I could dream  
>And you bring me to my knees<br>You bring me to my knees_

"You once told me that you weren't sorry. Then I'm _not _sorry either. I'm _not _sorry that I met you. I'm _not_ sorry that I became friends with you and learned your secret. Since the first day in Biology, my life hasn't been the same –or at least, the life I planned when I moved to Forks." I corrected myself with a smile on my face. "Edward, you make question everything I know and you challenge me with knowledge."

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
>That you've chosen to love<br>I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
>After all that I've done<em>

"I loved the late night talks that would last for hours and we talk about everything and anything. I loved that you would stay with me when I fall asleep and make sure I'm comfortable and safe especially when I have a nightmare. I loved waking up your arms, eating breakfast together, and feeling normal with one another. You make me forget that I'm damaged."

"You're not damaged, Bella." Edward growled angrily as he cupped his cold hands on my cheek. "You're not broken either. Don't you see, Bella? I want the parts that you've tried to bury –the parts that you were convinced no one could ever love. But I love everything about Bella–the good, the bad, and the ugly. And I feel like a hypocrite because you've said the same thing to me before."

_I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough_

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night, very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason." Edward said to me quietly as his cold hands went down to my neck to my shoulders as he made me look at him. "And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy and there was beauty."

_You're everything I need  
>And when I walk away<br>You take off running and come right after me  
>It's what you do<br>And I don't deserve you_

I didn't know what to say. How can I when Edward said something like that to me? It's romantic and a bit cliché but it was…Edward. But fuck! I pulled away from Edward's touch and walked away from him but stopped in front of his book case. I ran my fingers through my head in frustration.

"You made a fucking mistake, Edward. You convinced your family to leave without me finding out. Instead of talking to me, you lied to me."

"Coming from you?" Edward said back. "Bella, I've accepted your secrets because they are a part of you but you also lie. You lie too well for a human."

"Okay, so we both lie to protect one another….that's fucking messed up. We are so fucked up."

Edward chuckled, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to hearing you cuss like sailor."

"Why? Is it because it's unwomanly of me?"

"Yes but it's a turn on."

_I don't deserve a chance like this  
>I don't deserve a love that gives me everything<br>You're everything I want_

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging down in surprised but I closed it when I was the mischievous grin and sparkling eyes. I chuckled but reminded myself that I can't get off track. "I'm not done. I'm _not_ sorry that you're a vampire and I'm a human because we wouldn't have met, Edward. Our entire relationship was a struggle because of what we are but I don't care. Whether I'm human or a vampire, I know what I feel for you. I know what I feel is real."

"Bella," He whispered my name and I could tell it was a struggle for him to stay in his spot while I'm a few feet away. "I need to hear it. After everything I've done to you, do you…please, I need to hear it."

"You don't deserve me and I don't deserve you but you know what? Who fucking cares?!" I yelled. "I'm _not_ sorry…that I'm still in love with you. I love you, Edward."

"That's all I need to hear."

_I don't deserve your love  
>But you give it to me anyway<br>Can't get enough  
>You're everything I need<em>

Suddenly, his lips landed onto mine as his hands went to my neck and I moaned when his tongue swept against mine. I kissed him passionately back as my fingers went to the back of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair as his hand slide up my back. He growled when I gripped his hair and found myself hitting the back of a wall and gasped when Edward kissed me, if possibly more ferocious than before, and I couldn't help but moan.

Why didn't he kiss like this before?

_And when I walk away  
>You take off running and come right after me<br>It's what you do_

However, I need to breathe as I pulled my lips away and went to kiss him on the jaw to his neck. Edward let out a throaty moan when I nibbled then sucked his pulse point. I gasped when he grabbed my neck and pulled me away. I looked at him scared that he changed his mind but he silence my fears by crashing his lips back onto mine again as he used his other hand to touch my thigh, giving me the message as I put my legs wrapped around his waist.

I gasped when Edward gently pulled me down onto his bed and I didn't even realize he moved the position we were in. I lay down on the bed only to see his golden eyes gone replaced with coal black. But I wasn't scared. In fact, it thrilled me that I managed to turn on a ninety something year old vampire in just seconds. My hands caressed his chest but I grinned mischievously before ripping it into two and throwing it to the side of the room as Edward growled at me before kissing me once again.

I squealed as Edward's lips attacked and sucked my neck and he decided to rip my button blouse apart, leaving me to show off my bra to him. This time, our almost naked chests touched one another and I smiled as Edward's hands touched my covered legs and thighs. Suddenly, both of our phones went off in our jean pockets and Edward moaned as he covered his head against my neck.

_And I don't deserve you  
>And I don't deserve you<em>

"Alice," We both said because I know we each have a certain ringtone for the clairvoyant vampire.

Edward and I pulled away to take our cell phones out and I leaned against the headboard to read the text message Alice sent me_. "You're not animals. Take one step at a time in your new relationship! I know you don't want to lose your virginity this way, Bella" _I read silently.

"What did Alice say?" asked Edward.

"Alice's visions may have saved us from making a mistake." I said looking up at him and notice his golden color came back but his eyes widen with fear. "I mean, getting caught up in the moment."

Edward instantly relaxed as he crawled towards me and kissed me briefly on the lips. "Of course, love." I gasped when Edward's cold hands trailed on the small scars on my stomach and shoulders but smiled happily when he leaned down and kissed them.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I need a new shirt." I reminded him with a smile before pushing him away as I got off the bed and went to his drawer and pulled out one grey shirt for me and a black one for him.

"So does this mean I am the only man in your life?" Edward asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Actually, I have three men in my life right now." I said with a teasing smile on my face as Edward looked at me shocked. "I'm in love with one guy, I hate another, and there's one I can't live without." I said and walked up to him to wrap my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "But luckily for me, they're all you." I smiled before kissing him.

_And I don't deserve you  
>And I don't deserve you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before anyone starts giving me shit, this is an Edward/Bella story and for a short while, I wasn't sure if it should be because of the Trevor fans. Trevor has a place in Bella's heart because he will always be Bella's first love but Edward is Bella's true love. In the novels, it didn't really explore that. Sorry Trevor fans! I really hope I don't lose followers because of a pairing. **

**I loved writing the therapy session because Bella is putting her guard down a little bit but I also loved writing the relationship/love advice because it's what my friends and I would say each other when we hit hard times with love. **

**The "I'm not sorry" was inspired from "the Vampire Diaries." How did you guys like the 3 Bellas?**

**Song: "I Don't Deserve You" by Plumb**

**Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Check out my tumblr too please!**


	56. Closure

**Chapter 55**

**Bella's POV**:

_ My eyes fluttered open to hear someone humming a familiar song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I gasped to find myself back in my old room in Special Division but found my younger self –Izzy sitting on the floor with a puzzle and blocks in front of her. I sat straight up to see my dark doppelganger, Isabella reading my old cover of __the Count of Monte Cristo__. She lifted her head and smirked at me before closing the book. "Who would've thought that our dear Bella would admit her feelings to Eddie boy?"_

_I scoffed softly as I got off the bed and turned to look at her. "You're surprised?"_

_She chuckled at me, "Oh no. I'm more surprised that you ripped his shirt and you two were going to –"_

_ "__**Don't**__ finish that sentence," I interrupted putting my hand up. I don't know how I feel that my doppelganger is actually a counterpart of my mind and it's disturbing that I'm actually having an actual conversation with her. "Please don't."_

"_So are you two in love?" asked Izzy shyly. "He loves you–us?"_

"_Yes." "No." Isabella and I said simultaneously and we glared at each other._

_It's weird that I'm glaring at myself. _

"_He can't love a lie." Isabella pointed out._

"_He knows that I've killed and–"_

_ Isabella put her finger on my lips to stop me from talking. "Eddie knows who you've killed, not the many others and the why. The __**why**__ is the most important thing to know about and you know that." She said to me and pushed me to sit on the bed. "As much as I love to experience the make out sessions, how are you to be with him?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_ She narrowed at me in annoyance. "He's a vampire and you're a human. How long do you think that will last? Two years? Five years? And let's not forget, he won't have sex with you because he thinks you're fragile…in another places."_

_ My eyes widened at the last part but also when Izzy hugged me from behind as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. "He said he loves us but most importantly, he accepts us. Why are you still scared?"_

_ I didn't say anything as my eyes stared across the room that I've grown half my childhood in and found a large mirror across from me. We are all looking at our own reflection…but they are me–the different people I've grown up to be but still me nevertheless. Isabella frowned at my silence as she titled her head to side as her eyes went to my reflection in the mirror._

_ "You're not scared that he won't accept you or leave you again." Isabella quietly pondered but her eyes widen in realization. "You're scared that you __**want**__ to be a vampire." _

My eyes shot open from my dream as if cold water splashed on me. My eyes darted at the familiar surroundings and realized that I'm in Edward's room, sleeping in his arms. I lifted my head to see amusement in his handsome features. "Hey," I whispered happily.

"Morning love," he said, kissing me on top of the forehead.

Wait a second… "It's morning!" I yelled as I scrambled off the bed, only to trip off my two feet but luckily, did a somersault to stop myself from getting hit in the head. I shook off my dizziness and scrambled to put my shoes on. But I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. "What?!" I yelled annoyed.

"I had Jacob Black call your father to tell him that you weren't feeling well and decided to spend the day resting at their house," Edward told me.

I groaned, "I can't miss anymore school!"

Especially since I'm supposed to keep an eye on Mr. Morgan.

"It's one day." Edward promised as he walked up to me and kissed me on top of my head. "You're intelligent enough to catch up tomorrow. The bright side is that both of us get to miss detention."

I smacked his hard chest. "Do you know how long it took me to catch up on the amount of school work that I've missed while I was…away?"

"I can imagine it was difficult."

I rolled my eyes, "says the sleepless vampire. Shit! My phone!"

I grabbed my cell and groaned at the amount of missed calls I've received from Charlie, Jacob, Carmen, and Trevor. Quickly, I lied to Trevor and Carmen in text that I spent the night in La Push and my phone died. I sighed as I put my cell back on the table but looked down to see that I'm still wearing Edward's shirt.

"You still owe me a new shirt." I told him as I put my shoes back on and looked around the room to find my keys.

"You're going to leave without breakfast?"

"I'm going to leave before I have to confront your family especially Emmett!" I corrected but saw the quick look of hurt in Edward's eyes. "Edward?"

"I assumed…we are together again."

I bit my lip in hesitation. "We are. But we have to take things slow and quiet. I don't think anyone is going to be happy with the news of us being back together again."

"Who cares what others think?" Edward smirked as he put his arms around my waist. "It's just you and me."

I put my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I love you but we have to keep it a secret…at least until graduation. It's not too long."

Plus, I'll be free from Special Division for good. Maybe then I can tell everyone the truth without any interruptions and earn a new life without having to look over my shoulder all the time.

"But you do realize that my family and those mutts will know." I frowned at his choice of words for the pack but nodded my head anyways. "They have the most powerful sense of smell."

"Oh yea…and gross," I crinkled my nose at the reminder.

Edward tightened his hands around my waist as he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Why do you want to keep this a secret?"

I raised an eyebrow at me like he was joking. "Besides you being an immortal bloodsucker and me as the damaged human. Let's see…there was the heartache, the pain, my kidnappers, the Volturi, my dad, should I go on? I know there's a long list."

For the first time in a long time, I watched Edward laugh in happiness and I smiled as he kissed me on the nose. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't realize that the list for us not being together has gotten longer."

Hesitantly, I pulled myself out of his arms and tucked his shirt in my jeans as I thought of the right words to say to him. "Edward, listen there are things I haven't told you about–things I was going to tell you the night of my birthday but…I still need more time to have the confidence to tell you because when I do tell you, everything will change."

"And I will still be here." Edward promised.

Suddenly, my cell rang and I answered the familiar ringtone, "Yes Carmen?"

"_Can you go the pharmacy for me?"_

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "Why? Is everything okay? Are you at home?"

"_Yes and I need you to buy me something."_

I sighed, "Carmen, there's nothing wrong with asking me to buy you tampons or pads."

_She scoffed on the other line, "I wish it was tampons I need you to buy."_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill her."<p>

"So you've said the many times we drove from my house to here." Edward said besides me.

"Do you want to do _this_?" I asked him waving my arms to the problem we're facing but he lifted his hands up in mock surrender. "Good now shut up and let me think." I moaned. "Why the hell are there so many pregnancy tests? Shouldn't one be enough?"

"Was that rhetorical question?"

I narrowed my eyes at the vampire and flicked him off as I walked down the aisle. I can't believe I am skipping school for this. With the days I've missed, I would be surprised I get to graduate with the rest of the class and get my diploma. But most of all, I can't believe I'm doing this for Carmen…who's fucking sixteen years old!

"Hello may I help you?" A cheerful woman asked behind me but when I turned around, her face went to shock. Oh shit. Why didn't I wear a wig? But she composed herself quickly enough. Smart girl.

I waved my hand around and asked, "What would you…recommend?"

She handed me about five pregnancy tests in seconds but I felt overwhelmed because wouldn't one work? I thanked her and walked fast to Edward and shoved the tests in his arms. He looked at me amused and I refrained myself for hitting him. "You're paying," I smirked at me.

"Of course I am."

"Oh by the way, if we get caught by any of my dad's friends –you're deaf and I don't speak English."

Edward chuckled, "I think that would only work if we were in a different town buying something completely different."

"Don't ruin my sarcastic mood, Edward."

Soon, we found ourselves in a line at the registration and at the corner of my eye, could see a group of middle age woman huddle in a small group whispering to one another and not being subtle about whom they were talking about. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at the women and smirked to myself to see the look of fear on their faces.

"You should learn to ignore them," Edward said to me.

"But scaring them is so much fun." I teased. "Besides, they should mind their own business. Even though, I know that by the time we leave this place, someone is going to call my dad and tell him the biggest news he's going to desperately not want to hear."

"Your father knows that you and I…."

"Trust me, he _knows._" I emphasized, remembering the awkward conversation I had with my dad back when Edward and I started dating. "What are they saying?"

Edward hesitated for a moment but I gave him a look to continue. "All I can tell you is that they are thinking the same thing: 'like mother, like daughter.'"

I scoffed as I gave the ladies another "nice" glare of mine. "I'm going to kill Carmen."

* * *

><p>Carmen opened the door and let out a sigh of relief at seeing us. I looked at her to see that she looked pale and was wearing a loose top with her yoga pants and her long hair in a bun. Instead of hug or something, she grabbed the white paper bag and ran to the bathroom with a large water bottle in hand.<p>

"You're welcome!" I yelled as I stepped inside and turned around to face Edward, standing at the doorway. "You know you don't have to stay."

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand that was holding onto the door and smiled at me. "I'm not going anywhere. Someone needs to make sure you don't kill Carmen."

I chuckled, "Are you sure? You can help me bury the body in the woods. I need the muscle."

Edward shook his head with a chuckle and entered inside the apartment but I took out a device Trevor gave me to make sure that Special Division didn't have any hidden cameras or any other devices to listen in but found no signal. We sat on the couch and watch TV waiting for Carmen to come out. When she did, she started pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I have to wait three minutes." Carmen said as she sat across from us. It took her a second to realize that Edward was actually in her apartment and she gave me a look but I mouthed to her that I will explain later.

"Since we're going to be waiting, do you mind telling me how this happened?"

"Well, when a man and woman want to get intimate with one another –"

I growled, "Damn it, Car! That's not what I meant and you know that. Who's the father?"

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and whispered painfully, "I can't tell you. I'm too scared to."

I kneeled beside her on the floor and put my hands on her knee. "Carmen, whatever is going to happen in the next minute, I promise you I will be by your side. You can guarantee that." I turned my head and sighed. She's not going say anything with Edward around especially if this does involve with Special Division. "Edward, thank you for everything but you can go. I'll call you to pick me up."

Edward nodded his head and stood up to walk to the door. I held the door as he stepped out of into the hallway. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "She's going to be fine, Bella."

"How do you know that?"

"It's because she has you in your life." He said with a small smile as he caressed my cheek.

I scoffed softly, "Really? Because I feel like every person who gets close to me disappears. For example, there is you, my mom, and Phil."

"But I came back and I'm not going anywhere ever again. And Carmen isn't either. She loves you just as much as I do." I looked at him surprised and caught off guard when he kissed me goodbye and went to the elevator.

"Bella!" Carmen yelled and I closed the door, heading to the bathroom to see Carmen sitting on the bathroom floor holding one pregnancy test in her hand and the rest on the counter. I looked at the four pregnancy tests and grabbed the papers to see what each of them means. "I'm pregnant." Carmen whispered sadly.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut, hearing her say that news aloud. I sat next to her on the floor and watched her expression turn into shock. "It's going to be okay." I said as I put my hand on her head, trying to soothe her.

Carmen shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No it won't be. I don't know how far along I am and…I can't have this baby. Noah and Victoria –"

"Let me worry about them."

"No, you don't understand!" Carmen cried and I pulled my hand away from her outburst. "Do you remember how you were preparing me for my first assignment?" I nodded my head, afraid where this is going but kept quiet. "Victoria said I needed to let go of my past and move on and the only way to do that is to get closure."

"Carmen…."

She looked up at me tearfully. "After my mom died, my dad hadn't been the same since. He started drinking, gambling, and going out at all hours but still managed to keep our house and his job. He was my dad and I loved him. I didn't want to go to the foster system. But things started to change when he would come to my room at night and watch me sleep. Then, he would kiss me everywhere as pecks but things changed and…I was fourteen."

No…I couldn't find myself to speak as I looked at the sixteen year old, telling me her story before Special Division.

"When I went back home, he was still the same drunk bastard. It wasn't a closure assignment. I had their permission to kill him." Carmen said, trying to calm her breath. "But I froze."

"Carmen, stop." I said as I put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"I froze! He saw the gun in my hand and…by the time, I realized I was on the be…bed, I tried to fight him but he was heavier and stronger. How could months of training fail me for the moment that I've feared? How? How Bella?" She asked me as the tears started dropping. "When it was finally over, I hit him with a lamp and ran away. I washed myself in a motel and got back to Special Division before anyone could tell something was off. And I just…"

I didn't say anything and I couldn't let her finish as I pulled her into my arms and let her cry. My eyes stared at the bathroom wall across from me as Carmen's fingers gripped my arms and I could feel that she's going to leave bruises. But I didn't care. The pain she is giving me doesn't matter to me because of the pain she's living through.

"Please don't tell anyone from Special Division. Please!"

"I won't tell anyone. But you need to breath or else you will pass out."

"Please." She whimpered in my arms.

Thirty minutes later, I carried Carmen to her bed and tucked her in as I sat in the living room staring blankly at the dark television screen. My phone started off and I answered it without looking at the name. "Hello?" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

_"Bella, where are you?"_ My dad asked me. _"I went to Billy's and you weren't there and no one claims to have seen you this morning."_

"Dad, I can't…do this right now." I said and looked to see Carmen still asleep and unknown to the world around her.

_ "No we are doing this right now, Bella. You can't be missing school like this all the time. The school has given you a chance to graduate with the rest of your class and I've seen you work so hard to catch up. Why are you throwing this all way?"_

"I'm not." I empathized angrily and hope he heard my tone, so he could stop talking and hang up before I have to.

_ "Bella, where are you? You keep telling me that you're in La Push but now, I'm starting to think they're all lies."_ Charlie continued. "_I know you're healing slowly but you can't keep using it as an excuse."_

My eyes widen in shock and anger. "An excuse? You think that I'm using my recovery as a fucking excuse?! Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer control our lives. I've gotten over what my captors have done to me. I know that they damaged me. I get that.

"But I've damaged…_**myself**_, dad. There are things that I've done that I wish I could've put the entire blame on them but I can't. I haven't forgiven myself for the things that _**I've**_ done to others. So don't you fucking dare say that my 'slow healing process' is an excuse for me to ditch school," I ended the call there as I focused on my breathing.

"Bella?" Carmen mumbled as she started to sit up and I ran to her, handing her a glass of cold water. "Did I sleep long?"

"No, you didn't." I took a shaky breath. "Carmen, you need to see a doctor–not from Special Division. But I can get a discrete doctor to do a check up on you."

"But they'll know. They'll hack at the video cameras and the computers at the hospital."

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. It's still day time and everyone is at work or in school right now. Lunch time is in two hours…"If I allow Edward's dad to do the check up at his house, will you allow it?"

"What? At his house?"

"Trust me on this. Carlisle has medical equipment in his office at home but I'm sure he can bring the rest to his house discretely. If he were to do that, will you allow him to check on you and the baby?" I asked her softly.

At the mention of the word, she put her hand on her stomach and quietly nodded. I nodded my head, "Why don't you clean up and I'll give them a call."

"_Hello?"_

"Jasper, I need a favor from you."

"_Bella, what's wrong?"_

"You'll see once Carmen and I arrive at your house. I'm going to have Edward pick us up but I need you to call Carlisle."

"_What for?"_

I took a deep breath, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>By the time, Edward picked us up to drive to the Cullen's; he could tell something was wrong. But the look on his face told me that he could hear the baby's heartbeat, which definitely confirms that Carmen is pregnant. Edward opened the door for the both of us as we stepped inside the large house and I put my arm around Carmen as she gripped my shirt-well Edward's shirt tightly. I groaned to see Esme and Rosalie in the living with Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. I know Alice is at school covering for her and Edward but I wish the little pixie was here now.<p>

"What's going on? Why is she here?" Rosalie asked nastily.

I put my hand over Carmen's mouth from her saying something worse. "I presume Jasper told you everything, Carlisle."

He nodded his head and smiled kindly at Carmen, "Yes he has. Hello Carmen, it's nice to see you again. You can call me Carlisle. Shall we go up to my office?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" asked Rosalie.

I sighed, "None of your business, Rosalie."

"Carlisle has more medical equipment in his office than ever. So yes it is my business to know what my father is doing."

"I'm fucking pregnant. Does that help you?" Carmen yelled as she glared Rosalie with bitterness in her eyes. "And yes. I want you to come with me." I gave Rosalie a little wave and gave Jasper a nod before following Carmen and Carlisle up the stairs.

"What's wrong with you, Rosalie?" I heard Edward yell at his adoptive sister.

When we stepped inside the office, I was surprised to see the long medical chair in the middle of the room along with the equipment that an OB/GYN has. It's probably better that I don't know how Jasper and Carlisle got this from the hospital unsuspected. Carlisle had Carmen change into the robe and I sat beside her as Carmen lay down.

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Carmen.

"No of course not," he said as he put on his gloves and walked over to her to check on her heart rate and asked her a few familiar questions.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I don't know. It's been stressful moving here and adjusting to a new place. I think it's been three months."

"And when you had sexual intercourse was around the same time?"

Carmen gripped my hand painfully as she answered yes to him. Now here was the part I was hoping that I won't have to witness until I'm in the same position, but as for now, I have to watch as Carlisle put in a –"What the hell are you going to put in her?" I asked alarmed.

Carlisle chuckled at my bewildered expression. "It's called an endoscope and it gives me a view through the endoscope video system to see Carmen's pregnancy. It can also help me see how far along she is and how the baby is doing."

I watched as the sixteen year old closed her eyes as he pushed the endoscope in her and I watched in amazement at the screen besides us. He wasn't kidding when he said it would show us everything. "Carlisle, is that the…?"

"Yes, there's the baby." Carlisle said to us as he pointed to this small white rolled up figure in the screen. "It looks like the baby has developed fingernails, toenails, and –Carmen, it looks like you're about fourteen weeks pregnant."

I stared at her surprised expression as her face turned even paler than before. I think she went into shock. "How…?"

"Sometimes, it's the stress and there was a flu going around." Carlisle explained as he took the endoscope out of here and I felt a little dizzy seeing the blood and the fluids on there.

I can't pass out from something like this, not when Carmen needs me. "Carmen?"

It scared me that she wasn't paying attention except looking blankly at the video screen of her baby. There was no emotion in her eyes and that scares me because she shouldn't be emotionless. It's not like her and that scares me. Abruptly, Carmen started screaming and thrashing on the bed as she tried to get off the bed but I held her down, trying to calm her down. "Kill it! Kill it! It can't live. It can't!"

"Carmen, you need to calm down. There are risks to having an abortion." Carlisle explained softly.

"That's not what she needed to hear right now." I mumbled to him.

"_NO_!" She cried as she started pushing me and punching at me.

Carlisle quickly grabbed a sedative and put the needle through her neck and she soon stopped moving as she drifted into unconscious. I grabbed a blanket and put it over her. "She's pregnant." I said aloud. "I can't…"

I ran down the stairs to see everyone still standing in the living room and quickly, headed to Edward and he immediately opened his arms as I went to him. I held him tightly as I tried to control my heart rate. "She's pregnant," I whispered. Carmen is going to have the baby and if she can't have the abortion…

"Goody for her then." Rosalie said.

I shook my head, "You don't understand."

"How do I not understand? A human girl is pregnant."

I whirled around and glared at the blonde vampire. "She's sixteen years old, Rosalie! You don't understand."

"She's a human girl. She'll give the baby up for an adoption then."

I shook my head, "She doesn't want the baby at all!"

Saying all those things aloud is making it harder for me to control my heart rate and I knew that the closer I would be overwhelmed, the closer it will be for me to lose control of my abilities again. I needed air, I need to breathe.

"She's being ungrateful. She has no idea how lucky –"

"Rose! She's not just carrying her baby." I yelled as I looked at the blonde as her golden eyes widen at me. I probably look like some crazy wild eyed person. "She's carrying her sibling."

Esme gasped and everyone looked at me in shock. My fingers gripped my hair as I backed away into a wall. I failed Carmen. I was supposed to make sure she was safe and alive as she became my partner. But I missed everything after so long. How could I have not seen this? If I had, then maybe…

"I failed her. Oh god, I can't breathe. I need to go." I whispered as I headed to the front door.

"Bella, where are you going?" asked Esme. "Carmen –"

"Carlisle knocked her out. I'll be back. I just need to…" I couldn't finish my words as I backed away outside in the cold air of the morning. I didn't finish my sentence as I turned around and my feet pounded hard on the ground, taking me away from the house. All I know is that Carmen needs me and I can't be there crazy and fazed.

No, I'm going to make sure Carmen gets the closure she deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rewrote the chapter but still the same a bit. **

**Trevor fans: I know you want him to be with Bella but despite the history between the two of them, it is not the same kind of love she has for Edward. I will explain later in the next few chapters and Trevor will not like when he finds out that Bella is in a relationship. **

**Carmen fans: (at least I hope there are some) Carmen is a fighter and she has Bella by her side. Don't worry. **

**Bella fans: Don't worry, there will be cussing and badass Bella in the next upcoming chapters.**

**Thank you and please Review!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	57. Rivals to Sisters

**Chapter 56**

**Bella's POV**:

I collided against a tree with open arms to stop my running and I ignored the pain in my ribs as I took steady breaths. I turned around and leaned against the tree, looking up at the cloudy grey sky. Carmen's pregnant and the father of her child is her actual father and he's free out in the world…and unprotected. She's sixteen years old! Fucking bastard! Angrily, I whirled around and hit the tree with my palms open and ignore the stinging pain.

"Fuck! Mother-shit-fuck! Fuck!" I screamed.

"Taking your anger out on a tree won't change anything," Edward said behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against a tree but looking at me with a grim expression. "Running doesn't help either."

"I'm a fucking expert on running. It gives me a clear head, remember?" I snapped at him as I turned around, so I could lean against the tree I've almost damaged. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to comfort Carmen. All I could think is to kill the motherfucker who did this to her."

Edward put his hands on my shoulders and made me look up at him. "Take a deep breath. We know she doesn't want the baby and perhaps, adoption is the best."

"She was eating more than usual and she was throwing up but we both thought it was the flu." I said, pretending to ignore what Edward said. "But I knew that there was something more than that but didn't think about it." I said.

"Bella, you didn't know and neither did Carmen. There is nothing else left to do except wait for the baby to be born."

"She doesn't want to carry her _sibling_, Edward!" I yelled, pushing him away. "God, I can't think that her own…._ugh_! And fuck, I left her unconscious with Rosalie." I said, walking back to the house.

"Bella, love wait," Edward said, grabbing my hand. "If Carmen is convinced, do you believe she would give the baby up for adoption?"

"I'm more worried about what will happen between now and then. It's going to be a long eight months and who knows what she will…" I trailed off as I thought back to her reaction when she found out how far she is. "I'm worried that she will want to die rather than carry this child."

If Noah or Victoria finds out that she's pregnant, what will they do? Cancel her? I almost froze in my walk to realize they won't kill her and the baby. No, they will probably turn that child into us…but without abilities. Oh god, her child will be a born cold hearted assassin. I need to tell Trev–no, I can't tell him. Technically, he's part of Special Division and I can't tell him. I need to get Carmen out of Forks and out of Special Division for good.

I walked inside the house to find Rosalie and Esme sitting on the couch with Jasper and Emmett at their side. Edward told me that Carlisle is upstairs with Carmen. Rosalie looked at me expressionless but it was her eyes that showed me that she's remorseful.

"I know your human life wasn't all that you expected it to be especially with your death. But you're forgetting that even human women can't get pregnant. Don't blame Carmen for an ability you don't have anymore." I said and grimaced how disrespectful I sounded.

"Her father got her pregnant," Rosalie said disgusted. "I thought she was an orphan."

"She is. Her dad died when her mom did and some sick fuck took over." I managed to say without losing control of my powers. "I didn't know she was…I didn't know and that makes me the shittiest friend ever." I looked up to see Carlisle coming down the stairs. "How long will she be unconscious?"

"Another fifteen minutes," he answered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill the motherfucker rapist." I said and Emmett chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not kidding. I will torture him and watch him bleed him out on the floor and I will smile at his dead corpse, knowing that no one will miss him."

There was a moment of silence and Jasper commented, "You are creepy."

"Thank you." But I sighed as I sat on the empty steps grabbing onto the rail as if it was my lifeline. They looked at me with questioning gaze. "I wasn't kidding about killing her dad. All I've done is kill people and that's the only way I know how to get rid of the monsters. Sometimes to kill a monster, you must become one."

"You're not a monster, Bella." Esme said gently. "You've killed those men because they were going to hurt you and other people. You killed them to live."

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and gave out a humorless laugh. If only she knew the many others I've killed that I didn't need to "to live." I frowned at the sudden thought. "There were others," I said, interrupting the short time of silence. "I've killed others before I came back and it wasn't just to survive." I admitted.

Edward looked at me questionably as did the others expect for Jasper. The empathy nodded his head at me with a small smile on his face. Edward lifted his head and sighed, "Carmen is waking up. It's better if Bella is with her instead of you Carlisle." Edward said and Carlisle agreed with him.

Slowly, I waked up the stairs and opened the door to the office to see that Carlisle moved Carmen off the chair and onto the couch with a blanket covering her body. I sat on the edge of the couch and move some strands of hair away from her face. Carmen moaned as her eyes started to open. I put my hands on her shoulders from her jumping up and attacking me accidentally.

She looked down to see that she's still wearing the medical gown and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm really pregnant. This is a nightmare." She whimpered. "Please don't it let be real."

"Hey, look at me. You're going to be okay. Yes, you will be." I said and forced her to look at me. "You can get an abortion and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you commit suicide."

"What makes you think I will do that?"

"I know what it's like to want to take the other way out." I confessed. "I don't know how you feel with your…but there was a moment in my life, when I thought that everyone was better off without me."

"What changed your mind?"

"My dad called me." I told her with a small smile on my face. "One of my neighbors hosted the after funeral party and I couldn't handle it. So I went back home and stared at the blood stain floor where my mom and stepdad were murdered. They were killed because I ran away."

Carmen was tearing up again. "They're going to kill me."

I wiped a few tears off her face and made her look at me. "Carmen, you're going to be carrying a baby inside of you for a couple of months and…do you want to keep it? Or do you want to give the baby up for adoption?"

"Isn't there a third option?"

I opened my mouth but remembered where we were. I mouthed to her, "_Not here_" pointing to downstairs. "Change and I'll be downstairs."

"We should start by getting everything ready for Carmen," Esme said happily and I frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Esme wants to help prepare Carmen for the baby and the classes." Edward told me.

I looked at the vampire mother hen in shock but gave a smile to her. I forgot that Esme was once pregnant but lost the baby. She never got the chance to actually be a mother to a baby. "Carmen and I are going to go in my truck," I said. "I feel like it is better if she and I have a talk back at her place before my dad decides to ground me. But thanks Esme. You should tell her later."

"What about Trevor?" Carlisle asked. "He is her guardian…isn't he?"

Fuck.

Luckily, Carmen came down the stairs before I could make up a lie on the spot. How am I going to tell this to Trevor? Carmen looked hesitant at the bottom of the stairs as she played with the hem of her sweater. She jumped when Esme hugged her and Carmen looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"If you need anything, our door is always open." Esme smiled at her.

"Thanks Esme. We'll see you later." I said and gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips before walking outside.

"Since when are you and your ex-boyfriend back together?" asked Carmen.

I laughed, "Oh no. We are _not_ talking about that just yet. We're going back to your place and I'll make sandwiches and have some wine that's hidden in your cabinets."

"I can't drink." Carmen told me dryly.

"I know. The wine's for me."

* * *

><p>I glanced up to see that Carmen already ate two turkey sandwiches I made for her but she was looking distantly out of the window. "I'm surprised it's not raining," she commented.<p>

"It's close to summer." I told her as I finished my first glass of red wine and poured myself another. We were sitting in the small living room on the couches but haven't talked yet. I didn't want to have a talk like this with Carmen…not yet. "You asked me if there was a third option and there is but you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"If Noah or Victoria does find out that you are pregnant, they will raise the child themselves." Carmen looked at me confusedly. "You don't know the truth about why the others and I have escaped, do you?"

"You got tired of the life?" She guessed.

I chuckled, "Carmen, I was six years old and those seven years changed me. Everything that I've been teaching you, I was already taught at when I was kid. The truth is Noah intended us to be born. He didn't have us kidnapped sooner because our abilities haven't been revealed. He waited until that moment to take us from our homes and ruined our lives. He had Trevor's family murdered in front of him and Trevor is the first of us created."

"Are you saying that my…ba–this child will become like you and I? But he or she will be colder and…"

"That baby will learn to have no emotions, no feelings, nothing that makes them human. I know you don't want this baby but do you want your child to be raised from the bottom in Special Division?" I asked her.

"I won't be a part of the child's life anyways." She whispered painfully. "No child should be punished for the actions of the parents, right? I hate my dad but this baby is my blood too. No offense, but I don't want this kid to be like you."

"None taken, I don't want to be me right now either. But you know that once Special Division finds out, I can't protect you."

"Wait, they took you as kids and you escaped but now, you and Trevor are back. I don't understand. And you're dating your ex-boyfriend. We can't date civilians. We can't date at all."

Double fuck.

"Carmen, Noah was responsible for the murder of my mom and Phil. He made the kill order. And I told you about Maggie. He also made kill orders on the others that I've escaped with and none of them were taken. I'm the lucky 'one' to be taken back. Trevor never left."

"But now you're back? This doesn't make sense. Why are you back then? Your mom and step dad died for nothing then?"

"_NO_!" I yelled outrage by that comment. "They didn't die for nothing. They died over something they didn't know. They shouldn't have died in the first place, but they did because it was my fault."

Carmen looked at me in confusion but realization hit her. "You're working for the people that are responsible for their deaths and you've been trying to get away from them for so many years…" She looked at me with shock. "Trevor works for them but you said they had killed his family. Why are you really working for Special Division, Bella?"

"You need to rest. You've been through a lot for the day." I said, getting up but Carmen grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit back down. "Carmen, don't."

"Tell me the truth. If you care about me at all, then you will tell me the truth."

I scoffed softly, "If I tell you, everything will change."

"I'm fucking carrying my sibling for the next few months of crazy hormones and mood swings. I think I can handle whatever you're going to throw at me." Carmen said sternly.

I took a big gulp of wine before telling Carmen my story straight from the beginning including about the La Push pack and Alice and Jasper knowing my secrets without revealing their supernatural identities. After I was done, Carmen was looking at me with wide eyes and I took another huge gulp of wine, feeling the intoxication kicking in my system.

"Please say something," I begged.

"You're a double agent," Carmen whispered. "You were rogue but now, you're a double and you're going to destroy everything Special Division created in their walls. But what about the rest of us? Those of us that were supposedly saved because of Special Division?"

"Come on, Carmen. You can never live your own life. You can't find love, happiness, peace, friendship unless you want to get cancelled." I told her. "I didn't want to destroy them until they murdered my mom and stepdad. Before then, I just wanted to live in peace and be normal."

"And now you want revenge. You've been in the shadows all those years planning your revenge and everything were planned out, wasn't it?"

"Not everything. I wasn't supposed to be an agent. I wasn't supposed to see Noah or Victoria ever again unless they were bleeding on the floor of their own blood." I told her honestly. "Trevor and Xander have been planning this for five years and I've only been doing this for a year now."

"Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"No, no." I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair. "After the funeral, I went to different locations to train myself to be stronger, faster and I had a motto: '_destroy everything that destroys you'_." But I knew that wasn't making anything better or what Carmen needs to hear right now. "Carmen, if you were in my position, what would you do?"

She looked at me tearfully, "I wouldn't lie to your partner. I thought you trusted me."

"I do. I do trust you and that's what scares me because everyone I've ever trusted or cared for dies in front of me or leaves me. I was scared–I still am!" I yelled. "You're just a kid and like me, you didn't ask for this darkness in your life."

"I've been living in darkness before Special Division took me in." Carmen said. "They gave me another chance to live."

"Do you think they will let you live when they find out you're pregnant? They know that once you give birth, you've already been ruined as an assassin. You ruined your first assignment as a recruit. Your child's life will be ruined. Do you want to live long enough to know that give your child a normal life with loving parents without any darkness?"

Carmen didn't say anything but cried with her hands covering her face and sat on the couch, finishing my wine. She knows the truth and there's no going back now. Suddenly, she smacked me on the arm and I jumped, grabbing her wrists from hitting me in the face.

_"__Você é um__mentiroso__! __Você__mentiria__! __Foda-se__!"_ She cried out.

"Carmen, it's your decision if you want to tell Noah about what I've told you. It's your choice." I told her softly as I let go of her wrists and caressed her hair like a mother would do to her child. "I did lie to you but I'm not lying when I say I care about you. You're like a little sister I've never wanted. I want to protect you–I _can_ protect you."

She looked up at me with those sad brown eyes of hers. "You won't stop until they're gone for good, will you?" I nodded my head. Carmen touched her belly once more and took a shaky breath. "I don't want to be an experiment and neither should this baby be one. Bella, I can't kill this baby because I don't want my first kill to be a baby."

"No one wants to think like that, Carmen. It's natural that you feel that way. You can still get an abortion if that is what you want." But she shook her head. I put my arms around her as she continued to cry. Something tells me she will be crying a lot these new few months… "We need to tell Trevor. He can help us."

"But how? I'm surprised I'm not showing yet but I will be soon."

I sighed, "I don't know. But I promise you, you will get out and I will be there for you every step of the way during and after the pregnancy. I won't leave you alone."

She sighed but gave me a smile, "Thank you and I don't hate you. You're like a sister to me too. I'm glad I met you, Bella."

I smiled. "You'll change your opinion in a few months or rather your mood swings will make that decision for you."

* * *

><p>The front door closed behind me as I walked to the kitchen and jumped to see Charlie sitting at the table with a bottle of beer on the table. "Motherfucker!" I yelled, surprised to see him at the house early than usual tonight. "What are you doing here, dad? You're home early."<p>

"And you're home late. Where were you, Bella? You've missed an appointment with the doc and you skipped out on school again. And there are rumors going around that you and Edward Cullen were at the pharmacy today buying pregnancy tests." He told me angrily.

I cleared my throat as I took my shoes off and walked to him. "I was with Carmen," I told him.

"I didn't realize Carmen owned men's shirts." He commented and I looked down to realize that I'm still wearing Edward's shirt.

"Okay, I was with Edward then I was with Carmen. Dad, I told you already the relationship between Edward and me –it's complicated. But I will tell you this: we didn't have sex."

"Did you have sex with anyone else then?"

"No! I thought you knew me better than that!" I yelled at him, hurt that my dad would think about me like that. "The tests weren't for me!"

He looked at me surprised. "Carmen's pregnant?" he questioned and I nodded my head. "Geez, she's just a kid. Who's the father?"

I grimaced, "You don't want to know. Trust me, when you do, you feel the same way as I feel right now and what I'm feeling isn't a good feeling."

"What feeling is it?"

"The type of feeling that will send me to jail on the number counts of murder." I confessed and grimaced. Although, I've already had enough counts on me over the years that will never let me see day light again if I ever go to prison. "I don't care about the rumors going around about me right now. I've been through worse than that. Carmen can't live through that. This town will make her life miserable."

"Come on, Bells. Not everyone is that bad."

"Dad, she's sixteen and in high school. What do you think people will do to her? It's different than with you and mom because both of you have already graduated and gotten married before me. Carmen isn't that lucky." I told him. "Look, I know you're mad at me for skipping but I wouldn't skip if it wasn't important and you know that. I've worked hard to catch up and I will catch up again to let you see me graduate in those stupid robes with my diploma in hand."

He didn't say anything but look at me sternly with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked tired and had loose buttons on his collar. "Bella, what you said earlier on the phone about how you damaged yourself…" I grimaced. He caught me at a bad moment and I had to say those things to him. "What you did to Bradley, Shane, and Jack was necessary and you shouldn't blame yourself for wanting to protect yourself."

"I didn't kill them to protect myself. I killed them because I needed to live."

Charlie looked at me suspiciously, "You needed?"

I groaned as I sat down across from him and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I could feel the effects of the wine tiring me down. "I needed to live because I didn't want you to be alone. Dad, you were my anchor…my reminder that I have something to live for. It wasn't my friends in this town, it was you. If I died, I knew they were going to kill you next and I couldn't let that happen."

"Bells –"

"There are things that you don't know and you will never know what I did during those seven years that made me who I am now." I interrupted. "I don't think I will ever be ready to admit what happened to me and what I did to other people."

"What could you have possibly done as a little girl, Bella?"

I looked at him with a blank expression on my face. "You don't want to know." I sighed as I stood up. "I'm going to bed early. Today's been…tiring. Don't worry; I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Bells," I groaned when I got to the stairs but nevertheless, I turned around to face my dad. He was buttoning his collar back up again and putting his jacket back on. "When you become a parent, you will realize that from the moment your child is born, you worry what the world might do to them, but you would never about what you as the parent will do to the child. I wasn't there for you –not really especially when you moved to Phoenix with your mom. I should've said no when you were gone those three months. I should've made you stay with me."

"Dad –"

"I should've been a better parent for you, Bells. You needed a parent. You still need one. Whether you're eighteen now or eighty years old, you will always need a parent. I'm going to be there for you every step of every way." He promised me and unexpectedly, walked up the stairs to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"You are a good parent." I told him. "I couldn't ask for a better dad."

He chuckled. "I'm going over to Billy's for a poker game but good night, Bells. I'll see you in the morning." He said and I watched him close the front door. I sighed when I heard his engine start and the lights flashed exiting out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

After Bella left, Esme and Rosalie went straight to the computer to find ways to help Carmen cope with her horrid experience and how to help her prepare for the baby. But there was a gut feeling telling me that Bella won't allow Carmen to stay in Forks due to the small town and the gossipers. Ever since Bella has been back, she and Carmen have been close yet distant with one another as if they didn't know one another but they do. I've seen through Carmen's mind once and she looks up to Bella so much that it's more than admiration.

It's love.

"Edward," I lifted my head up from the book I was reading to see Carlisle standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "I believe you have something you want to tell us about Bella sleeping over last night."

I couldn't help but smile at my adoptive father. "We're back together. She's forgiven me and she still loves me."

"But you are taking it slow."

I nodded. "Yes. Bella doesn't want to make our relationship difficult like it was last time but she doesn't want anyone to know until after graduation. It's not a long wait. I've waited for someone like Bella for over ninety years. I'm willing to wait a couple of weeks."

Carlisle smiled at me as he entered inside the room. "Son, I am happy for you and Bella. But you need to remember that Bella has been through a traumatic ordeal and your romantic relationship with her will be different than last time. I just want you to be prepared for whatever happens."

"I know, Carlisle. If Bella wants to break up with me, I will give her the space she needs. But I don't want to lose her again." I promised. "If there are more of her captors out there, I will protect her."

"Now remember what happened last time you've tried to protect to her?" Jasper asked jokingly as he came in the room along with Emmett. "Alice got home and I don't think I can handle all the baby talk even if they are happy."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "We're lucky we don't sleep because I get the feeling we're going to hear about this all night. But did you find anything about Carmen's dad?" He asked Jasper.

My hands clenched the sides of the desk, remembering the emotions on Bella and Carmen's face with the realization of how far the pregnancy is. "Please tell me he's alive."

Jasper sighed in defeat. "I don't know. It's like any trace of Carmen Munoz's past isn't there."

"I don't think Bella was joking around when she mentioned about killing him," commented Emmett. "She looked serious and we've seen Bella kill people before. You got your hands full there Eddie."

I scowled at my brother's sense of humor but couldn't help but agree. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Bella was being serious and that's what worries me. Was she being serious because she cares about Carmen? Or is it because she cares about Carmen that she _needs_ to kill the father?

"I'm going to check up on Bella," I said to my family and head downstairs to see the women giggling in front of the computer at the baby pictures.

I couldn't help but smile sadly at the image I'm witnessing. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice should've already experienced the life of a mother and not lose their child like Esme did. That is why I'm afraid if Bella wants to be a vampire, she will lose her chance of being a mother and carrying a child in her womb…even if it is with another man's baby.

Quickly, I was in town and purchased enough groceries that could last for two months and stood in front of Carmen's door. The sixteen year old beauty looked at me with wide eyes open and mouth gape. "What are you doing here? Bella's not here." She said as she was adjusting her hair bun.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you have enough food in your apartment especially with your condition. I've read many of Carlisle's medical books and figured this is what's best for you to eat for now. You are going through something hard and I figured the Gatorade and crackers with apple sauce with help you."

She opened the door wider, letting me inside and I put the groceries on top of the kitchen counter. "Brownie points for thought." She said as she peeked through the brown bags.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. It's just…I did notice that Bella kissed you earlier and well, I didn't think you cared about me. I'm a nuisance."

"Why would you think that? Bella cares about you and I care about her. To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen Bella care for someone before. The way she cares about you is different than what I've seen." I told her. "And I know you feel the same way."

Carmen crossed her arms across the chest, eyeing me in a suspicious way. "Do you love her? I mean,_ really_ love her."

"Yes. Before the break up, I felt like I was being a little melodramatic when I say that Bella is my life."

Carmen snorted, "You sound like any other teenager."

"But I'm not like most teenagers." I couldn't help but laugh at my choice of words. I'm not even supposed to be a teenager in this decade. "Now that Bella and I had some time apart, I realized that there is no one else that I can imagine my life with. Being with her is a never ending adventure and she always surprises me. When I'm with her, she just consumes me."

Carmen's eyes searched for any lies on my face but smiled. "You must really love her if you're talking like love sick fool. I hope to find that kind of love."

"I'm sure you will, Carmen. You're young, beautiful, and strong. No man is safe from you." I said with a smile and Carmen laughed. "I'm going to go check on Bella but is there anything else you want me to do for you?"

"Yeah," she said as I walked out of her door and she held the door knob in her hand. "Make her happy. I'd always thought Bella would be with someone else like her –"

"Like her? What do you mean?"

Carmen's eyes widen and for a moment, there was a glimpse of green eyes in her mind before she shut me out. "I mean nothing. It's just that I always thought she would probably end up with one of the guys that she escaped with. There's history and there would be common things. But the way, both of you look at each other…it makes better sense."

It frustrates me that I don't know where she is going with this or because she's blocking her mind from without her knowing about it. "I still don't know where this is going."

"You make her smile. You make her laugh and bring light in her eyes. I didn't think she could smile and I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw it. You bring something out of her and she has the same effect on you too. You're in love and it's sickening to watch. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

I laughed, "I can see why Bella likes your company, Carmen. Good night."

"Night Eddie boy," I stiffen at the nickname and she knew that. "Yep, that's the name I'm going to call you."

"My brothers will love you then." I said shaking my head before heading to the elevator.

I walked out of Carmen's apartment building and made sure to see if there were any humans around before I started running in the woods to Bella's house. I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I didn't need to sneak in through the window like the many times before. I could hear Bella singing as I closed the front door behind me and headed up the stairs, smiling to see the photos of a younger Bella down the hallway.

As I headed to Bella's room, I stopped in my steps to see that the bathroom door was left open as the steam of the hot water spread in the small bathroom. But it wasn't the fog that caught my eye; it was the beauty that pulled the shower curtain away as she stepped out of the shower wearing only a towel. Her long, brown hair soaked and slightly wavy as water was still dripping from the ends. The smell of freesia was overwhelming.

"You should really close the door next time," I said and suddenly, a small gun was pointed at my face. I looked at Bella in shock. I knew she has a gun but to have one in the bathroom…? "Should I be worried?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me as she put the loaded weapon down on the bathroom counter. "Should I? Last time, you broke my door."

"I thought you were in trouble." I told her but shook my head. "Anyways, you left your door open this time."

"Yeah, I know. I was already in the shower when I realized it and was too lazy to close it. Charlie is in La Push, so I had nothing to worry about." She said as she used another towel to dry her hair and I couldn't help but admire the drops of water dripping down her bare shoulders.

I need to leave before I do something I would regret doing.

"I'll be waiting…over there." I said, pointing to her bedroom and quickly, sat down on the rocking chair. I could see Bella's silhouette figure from the wall and tried to focus on something else. To be an immortal seventeen year old is the worse curse. "I went over to Carmen's earlier."

Bella poked her head out and looked at me surprised. "Really? Why? Is everything okay?"

I chuckled, "Yes everything is fine. I bought groceries for her and we've talked for a short while. She really cares about your wellbeing."

"Well, she should worry about her own wellbeing for the next few months. But that's sweet of you that you went to visit her. You don't even know her."

"She's important to you." I explained and watched as Bella came out wearing dark blue pajama top with small shorts. My eyes traveled her milky, long legs to her face and Bella smiled at me, knowing I was caught but she still blushed. Is it wrong of me to be happy that I could still cause that reaction? "I hope you don't mind if I dropped by. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You mean see if what I said this morning wasn't a mistake." She said and surprisingly, went to sit on my lap and put her arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere. What I said is true and I do want to be with you but after everything we've been through, a few weeks is nothing right?"

"It's nothing, just as long as we are still together after."

Unexpectedly, Bella leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss that I couldn't help but return. Her hands went straight to my hair as I put my arms around her, holding her close to me. Then I realized that our passionate kiss was leading to more when I noticed Bella was straddling me with her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands were at the bottom of her top. Bella realized this too as she pulled away her body heat and kissed me on the jaw.

"We will be together. No one is going to tear us apart." She said but it sounded like a demanding promise, almost as if she's afraid we will be separated again. But we won't. If anyone tries to kidnap Bella away again, I will show them how vicious a vampire truly can be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout out thank you to Fakin'it and for giving me all the info about pregnancy.**

**_Portuguese: _****_"__Você é um__mentiroso__! __Você__mentiria__! __Foda-se__!"_ (You're a fucking liar! You'd lie! Fuck you!)**

**So Carmen will keep the baby. Perhaps there will be some good after a horrible situation...who knows? But yeah, someone else knows Bella's secret.**

**Yes, Bella and Edward are still together. **

**Please review!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Please check out my tumblr on my profile tagged Fanfiction. I made a banner and I want you guys to look at it and let me know what you think! Thank you and love you!**


	58. Ice Cream or Felony?

**Chapter 57**

**Bella's POV**:

_ I lifted my head to hear the elevator doors ring as they opened to reveal to me the corridor of Special Division. I ignored the looks from the new and old recruits as I headed to the open office of my enemies. Noah and Victoria smiled as I approached them and quickly, took a seat. "This better be good at five at the morning, Noah. It's a good thing my dad is sleeping at work." I said. _

_ "Isabella, love the outfit today. I see that you are learning from the world of fashion now." Victoria commented and I looked down at my pair of dark skinny jeans, black blats, and a V neck grey blouse. I ignored the urge to roll my eyes at her. _

"_Thanks and stop avoiding question or else I will leave." I warned them. _

_Noah smirked as he adjusted his seat across from me. "Where is Carmen?"_

_ "At home, she's checking the feed on our client which by the way, we are getting tired of. Are we killing him or not?" I asked. _

_ Noah chuckled, "Mr. Morgan unknowingly transferred a lot of money to fund our program but I believe he should retire from his day job, don't you think?"_

"Bella? Bella?!" I reacted quickly as I took the hand in front of me and prepared to twist it until another strong hand pushed back. "Bella!"

"Edward!" My eyes widen at seeing him holding me in his car passenger seat. "I'd doze off again, didn't I?"

My vampire boyfriend–still having a hard time adjusting to that word, nodded his head at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It's a good thing I'm indestructible or else I would be in much trouble." Edward teased. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea–no. I mean, it's been three days since we found out that Carmen is carrying a living breathing baby inside of her and we have weeks until we graduate." I said. "I haven't even applied to any schools."

"Well, you were a bit busy being held hostage." Edward reminded me.

I chuckled, "Yea that too. I don't think colleges will like to hear that excuse –or maybe, I could use that as my personal statement essay." I shook my head from that train of thought. "So I'll be in your room studying while you and the family go hunting?"

"Actually, Alice and Jasper will be staying home with you. I believe Alice wants to help you prepare with Carmen's pregnancy and when the baby comes."

"It's a good thing we have months to worry about that part," I said a bit frightened. Trevor and Xander still don't know that Carmen is pregnant and that she knows about me being a double agent and taking down Special Division. "Come on, we should get inside before Emmett decides to take me over his shoulder again."

"I believe he knows better to do that again seeing as though you did frighten him with a gun at his face." Edward reminded me.

"Hello! Traumatized and paranoid girl here," I said pointing to myself. "Emmett is a freaking indestructible vampire."

The family was sitting around in the living room talking to one another in soft tones as Edward and I walked in. Rosalie threw me a glance before looking back at Emmett. At least it wasn't a glare this time. Suddenly, Alice took my hand and backup and pulled me up the stairs to her and Jasper's room.

"Alice, what the hell?" I yelled as I glanced back at Edward, who gave me a small wave bye. I threw him the finger as we turned a corner to the room. "No, seriously, Alice what the hell? Whatever you wanted to say to me, you couldn't have waited?"

"Nope," she answered and started taking out colors for nails and I groaned at the sight. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to study but apparently, I'm being pampered too. I had my math book and notebook on my lap while Alice did my nails when Jasper walked in and sat beside me on the bed. "Now that everyone is gone, we can talk." Alice said, still doing her work.

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have waited five minutes, Alice. What are we going to talk about this time?"

"Graduation is coming," Jasper spoke. "Didn't you say there was a timeline?"

"Which one are you talking about it?" I asked him with a smirk on my face but the empath wasn't smiling back.

I groaned, "Why are we talking about this? Did you see something Alice?" The pixie didn't look at me as she looked down at my feet and with a scowl on my face; I removed my feet off the bed and walked on the bare floor. "Tell me or I will leave."

"Bella, you know that my visions change and what I saw…it looked like it something went horribly wrong with you and Carmen."

"What are you talking about?"

"The moment you came back home, I saw visions of you and Carmen and then it ended with blood and water. It's been the same ever since. I see a bathtub and blood all the time when it comes to you two."

"What are you saying, Alice? That one of us will die or one of us will kill the other?" I asked her. "I know I will never harm that girl and she won't harm me."

"How do you know that, Bella? How do you know she isn't lying to you about everything?"

"I just do! I trust her, Jasper. You know that trusting a person isn't easy for me. She's a scared sixteen year old pregnant girl and I have to protect her. Whatever you saw in your vision," I said to Alice. "It will change. No one is dying on my watch."

But she said she saw a bathtub filled with blood water and I felt goose bumps on my arms because I've read enough articles to know what that would mean. Suddenly, my cell went off and surprised to see Trevor's text: _"You and Carmen need to meet me at Port Angeles tonight at 11."_

"_Why?"_ I wrote back.

_ "Mr. Morgan is going to make a deal at a club tonight and you and Carmen need to get in and find out what."_ Trevor wrote back.

Shit!

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked alarmed.

"My…colleague –Trevor wants me and Carmen to meet him at a club tonight and I haven't told him about Carmen's condition." I said and lay on my back on the bed. "I haven't figured out what to say to him exactly because Carmen's scared to say it to his face."

"Why?"

"While Carmen looks up at me like a sister, she looks at Trevor like a big brother. For as long as I could remember, Trevor has always been protective of the recruits and they respect him for his honesty and loyalty."

"You love him," Jasper stated with a tone of shock and I turned my head to the side to see that his expression was also in shock. "But the love you feel for him is different than what you feel for Edward."

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about that right now. If I talk about it, it will feel like I'm stuck in a stupid dramatic love triangle coming out of books and movies and I'm not that girl."

"But you are _that_ girl." Alice pointed out and I scowled at her. "But you should go tonight and help Trevor. You can explain to him about Carmen."

"But not like that!" I yelled. "You've seen me angry especially with my powers and Trevor is a completely different level. There's a reason why he's been an agent for so long and it wasn't because he was Noah's first 'creation'."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me with amusement. "You're afraid of your friend?"

"You're afraid of Esme when she's mad. Now imagine that but twice as worst." I retorted back at the vampire and took out my cell to text Carmen what I'll plan to tell Trevor tonight. "Crap what about Edward? I know by the time he and everyone else gets back, I will be heading to Port Angeles."

"You'll be with the mutts." Jasper said but I shook my head.

"I've been using that lie far too many times now and that can only work on Charlie. You can tell me I'll be in Port Angeles meeting up with Ryan." I told them and they looked at me wide eyed. "I don't know where Ryan is but he's the only excuse I can use and Edward can understand that I want to be alone to see him."

Alice lay down next to me and her golden eyes stared at me with sadness. "When are you going to tell my brother the truth?"

"I'm hoping after every deadline is done and dealt with….but it's wishful thinking on my part. I don't know when and right now, it's not on the top list of priorities I have." I told them and looked at the cell to see that Trevor gave me the address and suggested I put on clubbing clothes.

I shoved the phone at Alice for her to read and groaned to see her smiling mischievously, "Do your worst."

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>:

I decided to sit in Carlisle's office as Alice help Bella prepare for her assignment tonight but I still felt unsure about keeping about Bella's secret a secret for so long from our family. The possibility of one of them finding out seems unlikely but the possibility of someone from Bella's past showing up to Forks does seem likely. Ryan and now this Trevor…how many more will appear? However, Trevor is someone from Bella's past and perhaps not romantically but it could have been.

It would make sense. Carlisle and Esme explained to me that through the interaction with Bella, Carmen, and Trevor, there was an aura of familiarity, fondness, and love between all of them. But the interaction with Bella and Trevor caused my brother to be jealous and Edward doesn't get jealous. Whatever is between Trevor and Bella sounds to be over or never begun because I don't want Edward to be hurt. After everything that has happened, my brother and Bella deserve happiness…if it is with each other or not.

_"A person can never build true happiness on the death of others."_ Bella's words echoed in my mind as I went through the files she's given me to look over the assignments she has done while we were gone. I stared at the photo of a male lying in a pool of his blood and it looks like his throat was cut with a dagger –quick and easy but long enough for the male to suffer in his last minutes of life.

My worry–or fear is that Bella will be a hard newborn to control over her bloodlust. She's an experienced killer and her abilities are just as powerful as she is –she will be a deadly vampire. Will I have enough power to help her control the new life if she wants to be a vampire? I don't even know if Edward changed his decision on changing her or not. Will she be ready? Can she handle it? Can she handle losing everything and gaining something new again?

"Alice, I am not wearing a thong!" Bella's loud voice interrupted my thoughts and I couldn't help but chuckle at my wife's response. If she does become a vampire, it will not be boring experience to have Bella in our lives for all eternity.

Suddenly, Bella ran inside the office with her book bag and I smiled to see little curlers attached to her brown hair. The human glared at me, "I should've told her to wait an hour or two, so I could some homework."

"What is my wife doing now then?"

"She's going through all the clothes I gave her last week and she's deciding which one I'm wearing tonight. Apparently, someone other than me is giving her a migraine on what I should or shouldn't wear." She told me and I nodded my head. Sometimes Alice does hate her power because people's decisions change drastically.

"What were you doing before I barged in?"

"I was going over the files you've given me and I'm still surprised on how much you've done already over the last five years." I told her honestly. "I am worried about what will happen after the organization goes down."

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen to the others that work for them?"

Bella sighed, "I don't know. The government could pardon them for their actions and give them new identities, so they couldn't have to go back to their own life if they don't want to. It depends on them once we raid the base."

"You're scared."

"Of course I am. I'm still scared that they will find out before we can do anything and kill us all. I'm scared that no one will make it out alive." Bella told me as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I'm scared because I want to live."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You've survived before."

"But I don't want to survive anymore, Jasper! I want to live my life without looking over my shoulder and worrying that I will come home and find my dad's dead body. I want to be done. I want to be happy."

"And you will be." I promised her. "Now how about you hide in here and I'll get your homework from my crazy fashionable wife?"

"I heard that!" Alice yelled. Bella sent me a happy smile and I knew it was real because of the emotion running around her. I do miss the happy Bella.

Two hours later, Alice came inside the office and dragged Bella away from her homework while Bella gave me a pleading look to save her. But I shook my head because I already gave her enough time. Twenty minutes later, I heard the ladies walk downstairs to the kitchen and put away Bella's files before heading down myself. My eyes widen and noticed Bella's long legs due to the black heels she's wearing and traveled up to see her wearing a Mesh splicing sleeveless black dress with her long hair French braided and Smokey eye makeup.

"Is this how you usually dress up for assignments like these?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's a good thing that I don't need a gun because I have no idea where to hide a small one in a dress like this." She mentioned and I wish she didn't because I don't want to conjure up an image like that. "Thanks Alice for helping me. It's a pain to do my hair sometimes."

"It's no problem! I love doing these kinds of things with you, Bella. Now, I'm going to give you my car because you can't drive your truck in a state that you're dressed in."

"Hey! Don't diss the truck." She scolded lightly at my wife.

But I could see some inner turmoil on Bella's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"To go get ice cream first or commit the possible felony at the club," She answered honestly. I raised my eyebrow at her but she shrugged her shoulders as she put on her coat. "I'll decide on the ride there." She kissed both of our cheeks before heading out to the garage. "See you later."

"Be careful and don't take any drinks!" Alice yelled.

"Yes mom!"

I looked down at my wife in concern. "You saw something?"

"Nothing decided yet. I am worried but it has nothing to do with her latest assignment, more like who she's partnering up with." Alice told me.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Trevor takes away Bella and Carmen after graduation? Takes them away for good? I don't know the plans of the operation to take down Special Division and I don't think Bella knows either."

I mused. "I told Bella that the love she feels for Edward is different than what she feels for this Trevor. But I forgot about _what_ Trevor feels for Bella. It's not a love triangle unless both men are in love with her."

"And that's why I'm worried. Bella has to make a decision and I know that she won't jeopardize everything she's worked for over an emotion called love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is short and not really interesting but I felt like I needed to post something so you guys didn't think I abandon this story. I've just been busy with my summer classes and my own guy problems. **

**I can't believe it's going to be almost two years since I've published this story. So surreal. I was hoping to be down this summer but I don't think I will. Perhaps before the new year. **

**Thank you all for the reviews lately. I love reading every single of them. Please comment for this one!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	59. Loud

**Chapter 58**

**Bella's POV**:

I parked Alice's car in a safe area of a neighborhood and stepped out barefoot before putting the heels back on. As I walked on the sidewalk, I took my cell out to see a text message from Edward wishing me good luck and hoped to take me home when I get back. I hope Alice and Jasper are doing whatever they are doing to block Edward out of their heads. Edward and I are back together and I'm still lying to him–not the best way to begin the second chance our relationship. My eyes caught the unlicensed black van a couple of blocks away from the club and moved forward to the passenger door.

"So this is how you decide to meet a girl these days?" I asked Trevor. He dressed in his original attire as a handler with the black suits and white shirts. At least, he didn't put on his black sunglasses; it will be like he was from _Men and Black_. "How scandalous of you, Trev."

He rolled his eyes at me as he shoved me a picture of Mr. Morgan talking to a white male in an alleyway. "Meet Josh the dealer. Now, I know Mr. Morgan doesn't have any problems with drugs but it doesn't mean he has to take them to earn money."

"So you're saying that he'll give the money that he took in Paris to Josh and Josh will give him drugs for what?"

"Simple. Mr. Morgan sells them."

"I don't get it. Are you sure it's drugs that Mr. Morgan is receiving and not files from daddy's company." I asked.

Trevor shrugged, "It's a thought. But he's meeting with one of Special Division's most wanted list, so let's catch them both and go home."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't plan on killing anyone tonight. This dress is new."

Trevor rolled his eyes at me but then, looked behind him and outside of the window. "Where's Carmen? Is she parking the car or something?"

"Um, no" I said, biting my lip with the talk I was hoping to avoid. "She's not feeling well."

"Again?"

I gave him my fake smile and said, "There's a bug going around. She'll be fine in a couple of days with lots of rest and liquids."

Trevor sighed, "Okay then. It's just us two, so let's make the most out of it." He said, getting out of the car.

I sighed as I got out and onto the sidewalk, adjusting my dress but noticed that Trevor's eyes were looking at my legs. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "I know you are since you can't look away from my beautiful legs."

Trevor coughed as he looked away but I still caught the blush on his cheeks and shook my head.

Honestly, men.

Trevor and I walked pass the line of the club and entered inside to hear the music pounding in the room with loads of people inside. People were dancing –more like grinding and writhing to beat of the music with the lack of clothes that most have on. Luckily, we found a booth empty in the back and away from the crowd. My eyes scanned around to see the VIP room upstairs with a medium size window and the manager's office a few feet away to the right.

"Now, do you really want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Trevor practically yelled in my ear.

I pushed him a good distance away with a scowl on my face. "What are you talking about?" I yelled back.

"What's going on with you and Carmen?"

I groaned, "You want to talk about this _now_?!"

"What should I talk about? Carmen needs to be a part of this mission. Noah and I put her with you because I figured she could help you quicker. She needs to do something other than being behind the cameras or else she will be punished or cancelled."

I ignored the bad feeling in my gut and glared at Trevor, "Again, is _**now**_ the best time to have this talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>:

The smell of Bella's scent lingers in our home but it wasn't as strong as it was when we left. Alice and Jasper sat downstairs with the television playing in front of them but don't seem concern. "Where's Bella? I see her truck but I don't hear her heartbeat." I asked in a calm tone. I can't overreact because she could've taken their car to go to the grocery store or something.

"Ryan is town and Bella took my car to go see him," Alice told me. "She wanted to go alone especially since the FBI is looking for him and she doesn't want anyone to tip them off if he's in Port Angeles."

"She went to Port Angeles then…will they be okay there?" I asked.

"Of course they will be. After all, they are both trained fighters and know when to hide when they don't want to be seen." Alice reassured me but she still blocked me out of her mind.

"Very well, I trust you, Alice." I said before heading to my bedroom to find Bella's scent is stronger in my room than I thought until I realized that she left the clothes that she wore today on my bed. Then what is she wearing to meet Ryan? I found a note on my side of the bed on top of my pillow.

_Edward,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll probably already be in Port Angeles meeting up with Ryan. We're catching up without the town's eyes on us. Unfortunately for me, Ryan wanted to go dinner and dancing. Don't worry, it's not a date but I'll be back in a couple of hours. _

_ I love you,_

_ Bella_

My lips formed into a smile because it was the first time Bella wrote her feelings for me in a note. I trust Bella and I know Ryan doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her since in his mind, he sees her as a younger sister. However, I do wonder….how is that they are they still in contact without the FBI or Charlie finding out? I moved Bella's belongings in a pile on the bed until her book fell to the floor.

I smirked to see the Count of Monte Cristo is the book she brought to do for homework. We present our project this week but it seems that no matter how many times Bella reads this novel, she is still enthralled with it. All of a sudden, a photo and piece of paper fell out from one of the pages. The photo was of Bella and Carmen, Bella with her long black hair giving a peace sign with a smile on her face and Carmen's arm around her shoulder doing the same sign with her tongue sticking out. I couldn't help but laugh how adorable and ridiculous they look.

However, the piece of paper caught my interest as I unfolded it to see Bella's neat handwriting all over the paper. It looks like to be notes.

_Izzy: _

_Edmond Dantès -__Honest, kind, pure, and innocent _

_Abbé Faria -__Teacher –knowledge. __Catalyst for Dantès' transformation in jail _

_Isabella: _

_The Count of Monte Cristo and other aliases - __New appearance. __Cold, bitter, hate. S__eeks vengeance. __While on a mission for revenge, must maintain total control over allies, enemies, and emotions. _

_Renee and Phil: _

_Louis Dantès - __Dies of starvation while Dantès is in prison. __The death of parent fuels the anger and vengeance _

_Abbé Faria - __Reminder of humanity_

_Carmen: _

_Albert de Morcerf, Maximilian Morrel, and Valentine Villefort -__Good people, honest, and kind. __Are in Dantès' protection and good graces. __Rethinks path of revenge _

_Trevor:_

_Mercedes -__Engaged to Dantès but married Mondego when he went to prison. __Still in love with Dantès. __Suffers the most _

_Edward:_

_Haydée -__Dantès saves her. He is kind and caring towards her and ends up falling for her. __Love for her reminds him of the emotion and connection to humanity_

"_Through you I again connect myself with life, through you I shall suffer, through you rejoice." _

I stared at the paper in a daze after finishing reading it and tried to make sense of it in my head. The list of familiar names was people in Bella's life and she's matching it with the characters from the novel. But I don't understand about Izzy, Isabella, Trevor, and especially with myself. Izzy is Bella's nickname and Isabella is Bella's birth name but… she's category herself–the versions of who she is.

Izzy –the little girl taken and befriend others like her.

Isabella –someone darker, bitter, and filled with hatred

_"When you're stuck in a place so confined and dark, your views on everything tend to change."_

_ "When you spent so much time in the darkness, you can't help but mourn the life you could've lived."_

My eyes went back to my name and Trevor's. Trevor, Carmen's guardian and if Bella knows Carmen for a short while in Phoenix, then she knows Trevor. The incident in the parking lot reminded me that they know each other more intimately than to be acquaintances. Trevor has to be one of the children that escaped with Bella and they've been in connected for five years now but how does Carmen fit into their life? Does she fit? It can't be a coincidence that Trevor and I are in the list and matched with Edmond Dantès former and present lover.

And I can't help but worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

_We only like it if its loud  
>We only like it if its loud (if its loud)<br>We only like it if its loud  
>We only like it if its loud, if its<em>

My ears were ringing at the music but I didn't care as I followed the beat of the music. In a trancelike state, I pulled my hands up above my head in the air as I swayed with the song and stared up at the blinking lights. I looked down to see Trevor sitting in the same booth with one drink in his hand as he stared at me dancing with the crowd.

_The volume, the volume, the volume  
>Pump up the volume<br>The volume, the volume, the volume  
>Pump up the volume<em>

In my buzz state, I grinded against a man catching up to my rhythm and I smirked at Trevor's narrowed eyes and glare. It was his fault for suggesting for me to do this in the first place. The plan was to let the manager and owner of the club to notice me and in order to do that, I have to be on the dance floor. Why I have to be on the dance floor annoys me because I have to use my "beauty" and "seduction skills" on the horny strangers.

_Pockets on loud when I walk around  
>Yeah, they say we got the sound<br>Yeah, never turn it down  
>Pump up the volume<em>

I pushed myself away from the grinding and spun around, swaying my hips and started walking in a circle to let the men in and dare to dance with me.

_Want it loud  
>We want it, want it loud<br>Aw yeah, cause they know we got the sound  
>(Got the sound, sound)<em>

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Trevor giving me a signal to come back to him and waved my hand in a flirtiest way at the group of men before "cat walking" back to the booth.

_Want it loud  
>We want it, want it loud<br>Aw yeah, break this mutha fucka down_

"I hate you," I groaned as I sat next to Trevor as he handed me; thankfully, a glass of water instead of another glass of champagne. I had three of them and I was in a buzz. "If Carmen was with us, I think you would want us to go all lesbian on the dance floor to lure the men in."

"Actually –"

"Don't make me slap you because I will." I interrupted him and continued to drink my water.

Suddenly, a man in a suit came towards us and the smile he gave didn't exactly ease me too well. "Excuse me, miss. My boss would like to have you…and your friend to join us upstairs to the VIP room."

I gasped in fake shock. "Really? Oh wow, I've never been up to the VIP room. Lead the way!"

The VIP room is just the same as any other high class club's room with the dark room, the comfy leather couches, glass table, and the glass windows revealing the crowd having fun on the dance floor. I grimaced to see people already snorting drugs up their noses and looked away to see Josh counting loads of money to the side of the room.

Found target number one.

"So who's the boss here?" I asked in fake excitement.

"I am, little lady." A middle age man wearing a cowboy said as he approached me. I frowned at the smell of weed all over him and was tempted to push him away but I couldn't. "I like the way you dance."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to continue dancing in this room? It's more private and less crowded." He said in a tone I knew that would make any woman get ready to back out and leave the room. Unfortunately, I'm not like them and have to do my job.

"Yeah, of course! I would love to! But do you mind if I have some more champagne?" I asked and smiled as he handed me one. "Oh this is my friend and don't worry about him. He likes to have fun just as much as I do."

"Then come over, lover boy." A stoned blonde said patting to the empty seat on the couch and Trevor smiled at her as he sat down. "Hello accent!" She yelled happily when Trevor whispered in her ear.

I continued my dance for the gentlemen until I turned my head to see the door open to reveal Mr. Morgan. Good news, he's here. Bad news, he _can't _know I'm here! I turned my back to him as I did a personal dance to the owner but kept my ears open.

"Do you have what I need, Josh?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Yeah, man. I have the doe but I don't understand why I have to steal from your daddy." Josh said. "It's just paperwork."

"Important paperwork and if you hand them over to me, I will give you the money." He said.

I was right! Mr. Morgan isn't the type to sell or do drugs since it isn't his M.O.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots outside the door interrupted whatever Mr. Morgan was about to say and everything happened fast. The crowd downstairs heard the sound and ran outside in a panic. A man stepped inside with a gun in his hand and pointed it at couple of the bouncers and everyone including Trevor and I went to the floor except for Josh.

"Where's my money, Josh?"

I groaned at the typical question that would happen in these situations. I turned my head to see Trevor rolling his eyes too; he's just as annoyed as I am. I gasped as Josh was shot and saw Mr. Morgan quickly grab both briefcases and took out his own gun, shooting at whoever came through the door. "You have to be kidding me," I groaned as I took off my heels and followed Mr. Morgan.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty girl?" One of the gunmen asked.

"To your mama's house," I said before punching him across the face and roundhouse kicked the next one.

"I don't have time for this." I said and flicked my hand to push the men straight to the wall. "I'm going after Morgan!" I yelled out to Trevor before running outside of the office to see my English teacher make a corner turn to the back door.

I turned the corner and with a flick of my finger, the briefcases in his arms flung backwards to the floor. Quickly, I pushed both of my feet at his chest and watched him land on his back. I grabbed both of them but Mr. Morgan got up quicker than I thought as he grabbed one of them. I swung at the briefcase at him as I sidekick him at the back of leg but he kicked me at my side and kneed me hard in the stomach. He grabbed a briefcase and swung me with it as I fell to the ground. I turned my head to see him running out of the door.

"I fucking need a vacation."

My bare feet touched the cold and dirty cement of the alleyway and followed the only way out of it to see Mr. Morgan running on the sidewalk. I darted through the walking crowd as I jumped over trashcans and in between people to catch up with him. Suddenly, I'm on the street and jumped back to lift my hands up out of instinct to stop a cab from hitting me straight on. The cab driver stared at me in shock but then anger as he honks at me to get off the street. However, I turned my head to see that I lost Mr. Morgan…again.

How can one person be so much trouble?

I walked back, ignoring the stares and howling whistles to walk back to Trevor's car to see him sitting at the driver's seat. He opened the briefcase I gave him and inside was the loads of cash that Mr. Morgan needed to hand to Josh. "At least, one man is dead." Trevor said.

"How is that supposed to be good?"

"We didn't kill him."

I sighed. "New plan: we bring back up!" I yelled at him. "Now, take me to my car –no, take me to get ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Trevor questioned me with a look.

"I'm in the mood for it. Now shut up and drive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Anniversary! Haha thank you all so much for reading my story and so happy to read your reviews everyday. **

**Honestly, I thought I would finish this story before today but I haven't...and let's hope I finish before the New Year at least because I'm rewriting this story into my own. And I mean by that is rewriting the characters and changing the storyline a bit. **

**Now, if anyone is stealing my work, tell me! Or report them because that's not fair! I know most of quotes are from other tv shows and books but I tell you in my author's note. **

**Lyrics: "Loud" by T. Mills**

**Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	60. Love and Redemption

**Chapter 59**

**Bella's POV**:

True to his word, Trevor and I got ice cream and ate peacefully outside at a park as we sat on the swings. I turned my head to stare at Trevor's appearance and I wasn't an idiot to not appreciate a handsome man right next to me but there was still something missing when I'm with him. Trevor lifted his head and smiled at me as he put a large amount of his chocolate ice cream in his mouth and I couldn't help but giggle at his childish act. He swallowed the ice cream and I was surprised he didn't scream because of brain freeze.

"There's something I have to tell you." We both said simultaneously and chuckled. Trevor gestured for me to go first and I cringed mentally on how I am supposed to tell him the news.

"There's…good news and bad news and it all depends on how you look at it." I said and put my empty ice cream bowl on the grass. "The reason Carmen hasn't been participating in the field as much is because…she's pregnant."

Trevor's eyes widen in shock as he opened his mouth but no sound came out. "She's keeping the baby until she gives birth and gives him or her up for adoption." Trevor's mouth was still open in shock. "Please say something."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence in the air or at least, I thought there was but who knows what Trevor is thinking. He crushed his plastic cup and threw it to the grass. "How did you let this happen?"

This time it was my turn to look at him in shock. But I'm not going to be speechless. How dare he? "Excuse me? How the fuck is it my fault? You are her handler! You are the closet thing she can confine in."

"She's been with you all this time and –"

"Trevor, she's fourteen weeks pregnant. She didn't choose to have a baby right now." I told him. "You're her handler. You were supposed to protect her when she needed it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" And I told him…everything that Carmen has told me and the more I spoke, the more frighten I've got because Trevor was wearing a blank expression on his face. After I was done, he got off the swing and started walk back and forth.

"They'll cancel her or keep her until she gives birth to the baby."

"I know."

"That baby will become a cold hearted assassin like us."

"I know."

"We have to figure out a plan before we even think to take Special Division now. We need to take her to a safe house."

"I _know_." I stressed out angrily.

Trevor screamed out of frustration as he gripped his hair in his hands. "She doesn't deserve this –her and her child. But I promise you, I will find that dad of hers and make him bleed to death. I need to talk to Xander and have him make a fake ID for her, make her disappear before graduation."

"I promised Carmen I will be there for her. I'm not leaving her alone."

"Noah _can't _find out, Izzy. We need you." Trevor said. "Your abilities can help us taken them down." Trevor reminded me and I wanted to throttle him.

I got off the swing and shoved him hard in the chest. "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past fucking year? I had helped you and Xander take so much off your shoulders and you make it sound as though I've done nothing."

"You mean besides making out with your ex-boyfriend?"

I looked at him startled by his sudden question. "Wh…where did that come from?" I stammered.

Trevor glared at me angrily and walked towards me but I took couple of steps back. I don't get frightened easily by anything, but the look in Trevor's green eyes gave me goose bumps. "I _saw_ you…with _him_. Two days ago –you were kis–no, making out in your truck after school!"

Now, I remember that day. Edward and I left detention and were sitting in my truck talking as it rained outside. Neither of us wanted to go home and somehow, we were making out in my truck like a couple of teenagers.

Oh wait….we are teenagers…technically.

"You were spying on me?"

Trevor scoffed, "I knew you had detention, so I wanted to talk to you when no one was around. But then again, you weren't so alone. I left before I could see the rest of the show."

The sound of my slap echoed in the park as I stared at Trevor's bend head angrily. He lifted his head up and the redness of his cheek appeared. Good. I added extra force with my telekinesis. "How dare you say that to me? You know me better than that. Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Fuck you!" Trevor yelled back. "When were you going to tell me, huh? You know how dangerous it is to be involved with a civilian but you –"

"But what? Last time I've checked, I am my own person and can make my own decisions. I don't need your consent on how I should run my life. There are too many people who think it's their job to." I said.

"You decide to go back to the guy that broke your heart, your trust–and nearly your soul. And for what? Why go back to him? Why him and not…" Trevor paused in his rant as his green eyes soften with hurt in them. And I knew what he was going to say next but I'm hoping he won't. "Why him and not _**me**_?" He asked me with more confidence.

I shook my head as I took a couple of steps back. "Don't do this."

"Damn it, you eegit of girl! He broke you heart."

"Yeah I remembered! I _was_ there." I said but let out a frustrated groan as I moved away from Trevor and sat back on the swing. Trevor's heated eyes still on me. "I fought it. Ever since I got back, my focus was on the mission–_both_ of them. I hated them…I hated him. I hated how he left me and you have no idea how much. I was so angry and hurt for so long."

"You're speaking in the past tense."

I looked up at him. "Why are you asking me this?"

Trevor laughed humorlessly as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "You are beautiful, intelligent, and deadly but so dense and oblivious about how people feel when they around you. The positive emotions, I mean." He said as he pressed his hand against my cheek, but he moved his body closer to mine.

I felt trapped.

"Trevor don't –stop."

"Why not?" He asked me curiously. "You are in a relationship but it is a lie. Yes, he loves you, but he doesn't know the real you. He doesn't know you the way I do. I've known you since the moment Noah brought you to Special Division."

I shook my head. "It's not a lie. Edward does know _me_."

"Really? So he knows about the kills you've made, the lies you've told, the alias that you've used, your powers…he knows _everything_ about you?"

_"I see a good person, scarred by evil. I see a beautiful woman, hidden by her uncertainties. I see everything you don't." _

_ "Bella, I've seen you kill someone. Nothing can ever change my opinion about you. Nothing and no one can make me stop loving you."_

I smiled at the memories of that night and could still remember the kisses Edward gave me and his arms wrapped around me tightly in bed. Even after our time apart and the kills he has seen, he still looks at me like I'm perfect and not damaged.

"Edward does know _me_. From the first day I was in Forks, it was Edward that slowly broke down through my barriers and he got in my heart. The thing is, he already knows how damaged I am and he _still_ loves me. He doesn't want to fix me, he wants me to heal."

"He broke your heart. He left you in the woods!"

"So did you if I recall." I retorted back and pushed him away from me. "Trevor –"

"I love you!" He blurted out. "I can't seem to get out of my head and everyday we've spent together brought me closer to realize my feelings for you. Somewhere in between our stupid jokes, our fights, our talks…I fell in love with you. I fell for you hard, Izzy. We have a chance to be together just like you've always wanted."

"I was thirteen years old, Trev. I love you too –"

Immediately, he grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the swings and pressed our entwined hands close to his beating heart. "Then why can't we be together?"

"I love you but I'm not _**in**_ love with you!" I screamed as I pushed him away from me. This time, I made sure that there's good enough distance between us. "Those words have two completely different meanings. You and I have a past together but…"

"But what?"

I groaned in frustration as my hands gripped my hair tightly. Why is he doing this to me? I didn't want anything to change between the two of us. Trevor was a paradox that exists in both my past and present and possibly, my future but not in that way. As familiar as we are to each other, the past five years have changed us. It brought me comfort because of our history he knew who I've become before five years ago to the person I am now.

"I won't lie to you. I have never lied to you before and I'm not going to now." I said and sighed. "If I didn't come back to Forks for this assignment that Noah gave me or if Edward didn't come back, our futures would probably be different right now. There was a possibility before…a _thought_ to be with you in a romantic way."

"If it wasn't for our last mission together, would you have thought of me like that?"

I sighed as I lifted my hands up in defeat. "I don't know! Trev, all I'm saying are the 'what if's?' but right _now_, I'm with someone that I love and he loves me. And if I tell him the truth, I know he will accept me."

"Are you planning to?" Trevor growled angrily.

"_If _I tell him, Trev!" I yelled back. "He loves me! **Me**! When I came to Forks, I knew I wasn't capable of being loved or loving someone. I thought that I could only love you because I was comfortable with what we've had and knew there was a possibility of a future for us. Then, I met Edward and no matter how hard the both of us pulled away from each other, circumstances keep bringing us back."

"Like magnets," Trevor whispered.

"Edward makes me happy. And like Dantès, he is my Haydée and proof of redemption that I've never realized or wanted in the first place. When I'm with Edward, he consumes me." I explained and noticed Trevor's crestfallen expression. "I don't want to hurt you, Trevor. But what do you want me to say? Yes, I love you. And you and I will always have something special between the two of us, but I can't pretend. I can't do that to you."

Trevor scoffed at me as his eyes darted around our surroundings, looking anywhere but at me. "I was flattered at your confession all those years ago because you were a kid to me. But even then, I knew that there was something possible in the future. I wish I could go back to that night in the rain and run away with you and wait for you until you turn eighteen. But I guess it was my fault for waiting so long…and not talking to you once over the years."

"Trev –"

"Come on, I have to drop you off at your car." He interrupted harshly and I felt a twinge of hurt but I know that he's hurting more than me. So I shouldn't have the right to feel the sudden urge to cry.

There was awkwardness and tension between us on the ride back and I felt uncomfortable. This wasn't supposed to happen. Trevor wasn't supposed to fall for me, but he did and I feel guilty. Alice was right. I am the girl that is in a love triangle and I hate it. I opened the passenger door to see Alice's car safely hidden in the alleyway but I turned my body to face Trevor's stoic face. "Please don't hate me." I whispered.

Trevor's green eyes caught mine but they were sad and surprised. Gently, he caressed my cheek with the tip of his fingers and cupped my cheek with his other hand. "Impossible. How could I ever hate you? You can't help what the heart wants. In our line of work, we come with emotional baggage and…I'm content enough to know that there is someone out there to help you unburden it."

"_Everyone comes with baggage, Bella. You just need to find someone who loves you enough to help you unpack."_ Dr. Roberts's words echoed in my head.

"I do love you," I whispered.

Trevor leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "I know. Fate brought me you and made me lose you again. And destiny brought you and Edward together. Maybe in another life, when we aren't damaged people...maybe destiny will allow us to be together. Give me time, okay?"

"Okay." I whispered tearfully, remembering our conservation in the rain about fate and moved away from his touch.

"And don't worry about Carmen too much. She has you by her side and I know she will be okay."

"_She's going to be fine, Bella."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_It's because she has you in her life."_

Mentally, I shook my head from the voice flashbacks because I couldn't believe that out of all the nights, Trevor's words had to parallel with Dr. Roberts and Edward's words. Is that a sign or irony? I closed the door and watched Trevor drive away…back to Special Division. And he's hurt. He's going back hurt to that place and he will hide that hurt. I hurt him. I hurt one of the most important people in life and I have no idea what to do…except give him time and space.

"For once in my life, will everything stop being so fucked up in my life?!" I screamed and heard the sounds of the light bulbs going off around me. Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Trevor's POV<strong>:

My hands gripped the wheel tightly as the elevator descended down to the garage. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and got out to allow the mechanic to take the car away as I headed to the other elevator. "Welcome back home, Agent." The intercom in the elevator announced. I scoffed, home? I haven't had a home in years. My apartment doesn't count because it doesn't feel like my home before. It feels nothing like my childhood one, there is no peace, no love, no tranquility, and no comfort.

The door opened and I stepped out to see most of the recruits in training or watching others train before it is their turn to be on the mat. "You are her handler? You were supposed to protect her!" Izzy's words echoed in my head. Am I a good handler? I've been so focus on Izzy's mission to get back to Forks that I haven't been able to debrief Carmen on her assignment. Victoria took care of that for me –what a mistake.

"Trevor," A female voice called for me. Speak of the she devil. "How was the mission?"

"Horrible. How is one man worth so much trouble?" I told her as we both walked in the corridors. "Izzy threatened to kill me if next time, I don't bring back up. I think she's tired of having to wear heels and run around barefoot."

Victoria chuckled, "Of course. Mr. Morgan will return to his apartment and the money will be there as well as the paperwork." I shook my head. If it was that easy, it would be but he had to have another place or storage in Forks to keep something as important away. "I see you are still calling Isabella by that nickname."

"Is that a problem, Victoria?"

"Isabella is not a little girl anymore." Victoria paused and frowned at me to see my emotionless mask. She never did like it when I do that. "You grew up with her and that name is your connection to her."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I should stop treating her as my friend, as my equal?"

The older woman stopped walking and turned around to face me. "The way you look at her isn't how I remembered my male friends looking at me like that. I care about all of you, Trevor as if you were my own children. You are the closet thing I have to children. But there are rules here."

"No relationships," I said. "Nothing will happen between the two of us. She is motivated to finish the mission as much as I am." I told her truthfully.

Victoria accepted my answer as she turned around to walk to her destination as I headed to the computer lab. Luckily, no one was around as I typed my report on the failed mission tonight. I closed my eyes angrily as I remembered Izzy dancing in the club, her body swaying with the music.

_"I love you but I'm __**in**__ love with you."_ She yelled.

I was too late. Always late.

Suddenly, the smell of burning paper caused my eyes to open and I jumped to see a small fire in the trashcan. I grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and took the fire out before the smoke detector could alarm the building. "Someone is in a bad mood," Noah chuckled from behind me as I hear his footsteps walking to me "I recall how much trouble you had controlling that special ability of yours. We had to buy more fire extinguishers to last a lifetime."

Yeah but you weren't trapped in a cell with five of them around your bed for an entire month and have limited human contact and communication. Noah called it a self-control program. It took me months to control my fire because every time I had to see his fucking face, there was a fire in the small cell.

"As much as I love a trip down memory lane, is there a reason you are here?" I asked. "I'm typing my mission report right now. You would've seen me in the next five to ten minutes."

"You know Mr. Morgan is proving to be difficult to capture any evidence of his betrayal. Maybe we should help him stop running away."

"And his father?"

Noah shrugged as he sat next to me. "He would understand." I wanted to strangle him for his tone. "How is Agent Isabella?"

"Agent" and "Isabella" in that sentence sound so foreign to me.

"She is angry and disappointed as well as can be expected tonight. I fear the lass will kill me one day out of frustration."

He hummed In agreement. "And it's not sexual frustration?"

My eyes widen. "Pardon?"

Is he drunk? I'm hoping he's drunk. Maybe it's a good enough excuse to hit him.

"Please," Noah scoffed at me as if he was hurt by my shock expression. "She had a crush on you since she was a child. I think she still does."

No she doesn't. As much as I hate it, Izzy has moved on and she's finally happy.

"Why so interested? We can't have any type of relations with other agents or recruits." I questioned him as I leaned against my chair. "What's your game, Noah?"

The bastard actually have me a pout look as if he was still a child and I didn't bother to hide my disgust. He acts as if I don't know him. I've been in Special Division longer than any person. "A plan," Noah corrected. "There are very little of you left and –"

"I wonder why."

Noah's grey eyes narrowed at me for my interruption. "We are a…family and you aren't getting any younger, Trevor." I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. What is he talking about? I'm still in my twenties! Where is he going with this? Noah smirked at my expression.

"How would you like to start a family…with Isabella?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>:

Silence welcomed me as I entered in the Cullen household barefoot and tired. Selfishly, I want to forget what happened between Trevor and I but I can't forget and I feel so much guilt. He loves me. Why does he love me? I don't want our relationship to be complicated because I couldn't return his feelings. Maybe if he told me last year… I walked upstairs and smiled to see Edward sitting on the floor leaning against his bed with a book on his lap.

"_If I tell him the truth, he would accept me."_

Edward's eyes lifted off the page he was on and gave me my favorite crooked smile at me. Neither of us said anything as I sat down next to him, ignoring the coldness of the floor on my bare legs. I leaned against him as he put his arm around me. "What are you reading?" I asked him.

"Re-reading the ending of the Count of Monte Cristo," He told me as his fingers caressed my skin on my arm. "Dantès got his revenge without killing and he reviewed redemption even though, he thought didn't deserve it with Haydée."

I mused for a moment. Dantès and I are completely different people because one, he is a fictional character and two; he didn't kill anyone during his years of planning and after. "Do you think he deserved to be redeemed?"

Edward sighed, "I understand why he doesn't believe he should have a happy ending after years in the darkness and destruction but honestly, I am conflicted. Dantès wanted justice for his misery but he could've lived a different life and moved on."

Déjà vu anyone?

"But he couldn't especially after the death of his father. The unrighteous death of his father was the trigger."

Edward looked down at me but he looked down at the book in my hands. "Have you thought about it?" He asked me. "Having your losses' death justified?"

His fingers intertwined with mine and I felt uncomfortable because this could be my chance to tell him the truth but it didn't seem right. Mostly, because I know we aren't alone in the house and I'm not ready…not yet. But I will be. "Those murderers are gone and I'm content enough." I told him honestly. "No one is going to get hurt by those men anymore. Do you believe Dantès has a happy ending?"

"No," Edward answered quickly and I looked up at him in shock. He cleared this throat. "Happy endings mean everything is alright and the past is forgotten. His future is with Haydée and he sees a new beginning back to humanity." Edward smiled sadly at me as he used his free hand to caress my cheek. "Dantès will have trouble to let go of his hate and anger for a while but with Haydée, he has hope."

I kissed Edward's hand and sighed. "'_Through you I again connect myself with life, through you I shall suffer, and through you rejoice._'" I quoted from the novel.

Edward's finger tilted my chin upwards as his lips pressed against mine and I gasped as I turned my body to be in a better position. My arms wrapped around his neck and I held on as he leaned forward, our kisses not breaking apart, as my back landed against the cool floor with Edward half on top of me. I gasped as his lips went down from my lips to my jaw and to my neck and felt Edward's lips sucking close to my pulse. He groaned as my hands traveled his muscular chest and the back of his shoulders back and forth.

No…this feels so good.

No…bad Bella!

"We have to stop," I panted as I tried to push Edward away but he has vampire strength against mine. Edward's lips stayed on my neck but his hands went down until fingers were on my stomach and he started tickling me. "Edward, no! _AH_! Stop!" I laughed as I tried to move away from his grasp but he held me tighter in his arms.

"Do you give up?" Edward whispered behind me and I struggled against his grip. I bet he wasn't even trying. Edward grunted as I flipped him to be underneath me as I straddled him and put my elbow against his neck as if I could choke him. "It's about time I get to see this side of you."

"Trust me; there are many sides of your girlfriend that you don't know yet." I smirked teasingly. I couldn't help but think of Isabella and Izzy as the sides of who I am. I kissed him gently on the lips, smiling as his fingers teased to tickle me again, but I got off Edward and gestured my hand out to him. "Take me home?"

Edward took my hand and pressed his lips against it. "You don't have to ask, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this update proved the wait! :-) **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	61. The Count of Monte Cristo

**Chapter 60**

**Bella's POV**:

I sat straight up in my bed as my eyes scanned around the darkness in my room, but realized that there is no threat in the house or in my room. It was just a nightmare, a horrible one that caused me to have a sweat covered shirt. The blankets started to suffocate me as I swung them off me before my barefoot feet touched the cold wooden floor. I pulled my wet hair away from my face and pulled it in a ponytail before silently walking downstairs to the kitchen. After I got my glass of water, I headed back upstairs and went to my laptop on my desk. The clock showed me that I have hours before school starts and I should probably go back to sleep, but I can't –never could.

Xander hasn't messaged me in a while and I'm hoping it's because he's searching or preparing for a safe house for Carmen and her baby. I sighed in frustration at the remembrance of my nightmare. Izzy and Isabella paid me another visit, but this time it wasn't about Edward. That was the frightening part. It was about Special Division and Carmen. I know they are part of my subconscious and unconscious, but it's driving me insane.

A word I should associate myself with especially since my life is…insane.

_"Sometimes bad things happen to good people."_ Izzy reminded me and it was ironic that I said the exact same words to Victoria many years ago at that age.

The sound of my disposable phone vibrating in my desk drawer brought me out of my trance. It was Trevor. "You do realize what time it is, right?" I answered,

"_You weren't asleep."_ He stated.

"What if I was?"

Trevor chuckled, _"You wouldn't have answered."_ Crap, he knows me too well. _"I'm calling you about two things: I'm going to Portland to follow up a lead Xander gave me, so I'll be gone for a couple of days."_

"And the second?"

_"It's Noah,"_ Trevor sighed and he sound exhausted. I could imagine him sitting at his apartment with a cold beer in his hand, looking over the city of Seattle in his living room. _"You wouldn't believe me what he told me –no! What he offered me. It's revolting."_

I sat up straighter in my chair. "What is it?"

_"Since Doc made sure that Noah can't make any more of us with our genetics and DNA, Noah decided to make another plan. He wants a breeding program." _

I choked on my water and coughed for several seconds before catching my breath again. "What?!"

_"Noah has this crazy idea that if people like you and me are…intimate with one another, then the child will be likely to have abilities like us. The child won't have similar powers, but they would have powers."_ Trevor explained to me while I'm freaking out.

"Was he drunk?"

Trevor chuckled humorlessly, _"Gods, I wished he was so I could duck him. But no, he wasn't. Izzy, he's planning on kidnapping every single person with abilities to put them into the breeding program."_

"But…Maggie was a kid and she had powers and her generation isn't even in puberty yet. Trev, that would mean Noah would still kidnap them and put them through hell like us until they are at the rightful age to bear children." I told him. "And knowing Noah _and_ Victoria, they would get pregnant at the age of eighteen. A fucking breeding program! How did you find this out?"

Trevor didn't say anything for a short while and it got me worried. "_He offered…_"

"What did you say?"

_ "He offered me you_," He finally blurted out and I gasped. _"Noah wants us…you and me to be the first in his program."_

Quickly, I stood up from the chair and objects around me started to rattle in my room. Slow and easy breaths helped me calm down to stop the rattling, but there was still panic in my chest. "He wants to use me as the first breeder in his fucking program!" I quietly yelled. "I didn't think it would be possible that my hatred towards that man would increase. What are we going to do? What did you say?"

_"Izzy, you know me. After everything that happened, do you honestly expect me to agree with Noah? That I would want to take you like that unwillingly?"_ Trevor questioned me and I felt guilty for second guessing him on that. "_Noah hasn't made any permanent plans just because as far as we know, no one has conceived a child yet. I've already called Xander and gave him the heads up if anyone needs to be relocated."_

"There are six of us left out here, Trev." I reminded him.

"_Don't worry. Xander and I will handle this situation. You just take care of Carmen." _

Before I could say anything else, he hung up on me and I groaned in frustration as I sat back on my chair. The fact that Noah wanted to start a breeding program sounds way out of the ordinary for him and by ordinary, I mean 'crazy.' And what could have possibly made him decide on this? I turn my laptop back and on and started typing.

_**Innocent Lamb**__: You've talked to Trevor? _

_**WarriorMan01**__: Yes. _

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Yes? That's all you have to say about the situation that Noah is going to put us through? What about 'don't worry, Iz I'll handle this.'_

_**WarriorMan01**__: I'm going to reassure you because I know Trevor has already done so. Even though, he shouldn't have to._

I rolled my eyes. _**Innocent Lamb**__: Why are you sending him to Portland? _

_**WarriorMan01**__: I'm not sending him anywhere. He doesn't have to do any assignments for me. _

That son of a bitch! Trevor lied to me! The burst of cold wind brushed inside my room as the window suddenly opened. Damn it. Quickly, I closed the window so Charlie didn't have to hear it.

_**Innocent Lamb**__: Do you know why he is going to Portland?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: No I don't and I don't want to know because it's none of my concern. My guess is he wants a couple of free days off from his double life. _

Or from me. And I don't blame him, but lying to me doesn't make any of this better. He knows I don't like lying.

_**WarriorMan01**__: Is there anything I need to know?_

_**Innocent Lamb**__: I don't know –is there?_

_**WarriorMan01**__: Go back to bed, Izzy. _

_*WarriorMan01 logged off*_

"Sweet dreams, X." I mumbled back before turning my laptop off.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks High School<strong>:

My eyes stayed focus on Mr. Morgan as he watched another group present their project in front of the class. Edward's cold hand on my back distracted me and he gave me a questioning gaze. I shook my head at him as I grabbed his other hand and squeezed it to reassure him that I'm fine. There has to be another way to get the information from Mr. Morgan without killing him.

"Ready love?" Edward asked me when the group up front finished. I nodded my head as Angela and I walked to the front with Edward behind us.

I looked up at the entire class and some were probably thinking that I would choke on this. Yeah right.

"Edmond Dantès was once a young sailor with a promising and bright future at his young age. He had family, friends, and love. Then it was taken away from him when he was falsely accused of treason and imprisoned on an island with no hope for release. He had everything and it was taken away by the sins of a man."

"His so called friends betrayed him," Angela continued. "He was the victim of envy, lust, and political ambition. The selfishness of three men separate Dantès from his life. Dantès fought off the urge to commit suicide as he suffered through the years of the horrible conditions in the prison, but once he learned the truth…it changed him."

"As well as it destroyed him," Edward spoke. "He didn't figure out the betrayal until another prisoner by the name of Faria helped him put the pieces together. Faria became his teacher and taught him everything he knew including a treasure on a different island that would be there once they've escaped from the island. However, Faria noticed how Dantès' personality changed over the years.

_"'I regret now,' said he, 'having helped you in your late inquiries, or having given you the information I did.'"_

"'_Why so?'" inquired Dantès._

"'_because it has instilled a new passion in your heart –that of vengeance.'"_ Edward read aloud.

"People say that the bad memories cause the most pain in a person's mind, but it's the good ones that drive you mad." I started.

"Faria knew that Dantès was in transformation as to speak and knew that Dantès will never be able to experience life the way he used to because all he could think about was righting the wrongs against him." I explained to the class. "When Faria died in his prison cell, Dantès switched his body with the dead body of his friend because he saw an opportunity to escape. The guards didn't know the difference as they threw the body bag out in the sea. I believed that the innocent, naïve Edmond Dantès died out in the prison and emerge a bitter, vengeful Dantès out of the sea."

"The story is about revenge, love, and betrayal but it is also about transformation and it is about change." Angela said. "Dantès couldn't go back to being himself. He spent six years in prison then spent another ten years to become the Count of Monte Cristo."

"Sometimes to beat the monster at its own game –"

"You must become one," Edward and I said simultaneously.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to not look at Edward and to ignore his piercing gaze as he and Angela finished the rest of the project. However, we were forced to stay up in the front due to the students having questions. "I have a question for Bella," Eric announced.

Wonderful. "Sure, ask away."

"What would you do? If you were Dantès and on the path of revenge, how would you exact revenge?"

"Ruin their lives or kill them." I answered and everyone laughed except for Edward and Angela. I've forgotten that the both of them have seen me do acts that no normal person could do. Then again, I'm not normal…and I'm singing the same tune in my own head. "The truth is I would've done the same plan as Dantès. Change that I am… Transformation is the best and worst thing for a person."

"How do you mean?"

"The past is like an anchor holding us back. You have to let go of who you are now to become who you will be." I said. "That's why I believe when Dantès' body was thrown out at sea, that was considered as a graveyard for the prison, and he emerged out of the bag and breathed his first breath as a free person out in sea. The Dantès everyone knew died in that prison along as with his humanity and he came out a different person out in sea."

Suddenly, Mr. Morgan started clapping and I turned my attention to him to see his smirk on his face. But I could see that he put his phone on his desk and could see the light on it, meaning he just received a text message…which means he found a buyer.

"Good! Good! Now Bella, how would you label Dantès?" Mr. Morgan asked me.

"Huh?"

"How would you label the main character?"

Good question. "Hurt. Lost. Confused. Damaged. Did I leave anything out?"

"And I think I know what to label Bella," Lauren whispered loudly to another student and they giggled.

"What would you call label me as, Lauren?" I asked her. Her blue eyes narrowed at me with a playful, devious smirk on her face. "Please, share with the class."

"Damaged," Lauren smirked. "You are damaged on the inside and the outside. I've seen your scars in the gym locker room."

Oh, how I wish I could strangle her again.

"You're right," Edward said all of a sudden and I looked at him wide eyed. What the…?

"Bella is damaged."

Ouch!

"And like Dantès, she is lost, confused, and broken –but Bella is also unforgettable, insistent –a survivor. I label Bella as a survivor."

I felt warmness spread through my chest as Edward smiled at me and called me a survivor. No one has ever called me that with such warmth and acceptance.

"I agree with Edward," Angela announced. "All that pain, misery, and loneliness that Bella has gone through –it just made her kind. She survived so much and came out with goodness in her heart." Angela looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping interrupted the moment between Edward and I and realized that it was Mr. Morgan clapping his hands. Everyone else soon followed except for Lauren as we took our seats. Angela tapped my shoulder and mouthed that I was blushing. I grimaced at the thought of revealing the redness in front of the entire class, but I couldn't help but give a small smile to Angela and stuck my tongue out at her.

The bell rang and everyone started gathering for their belongings. "Good job everyone. I will return your grade sheets next week and give you a review of the final also." Mr. Morgan announced. "Have a good weekend."

"Bella," Edward's fingers grabbed mine as we walked outside of the classroom and into the student parking lot as everyone else got in their cars and drove home or some stayed and lingered. I knew that Alice already left in her own car but Edward walked to my house, so I could drive us to school. I waved at Carmen as she got inside her own car. "How is she doing?" He asked me.

"She's…adjusting. I know she hasn't been getting much sleep lately and I don't blame her. I just feel…so powerless that I can't do more." I admitted.

"But you are doing more, Bella. Your presence and all those little things you do for her show Carmen that you care about her. Your compassion is what gives Carmen hope for a better future in the next few months."

Quickly, I kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

He looked down at me amused. "For what, love?"

"I've lived in a world that I thought was broken filled with horrible people that help make it broken. But people like you and my dad help me see that broken things like me are able to be remade." I told him. "I don't want to be broken anymore, Edward. I don't want to keep putting up walls around myself again. I just want you to know that I will tell you the truth –my story that I've left out from you."

"I will always wait for you, Bella. We have all the time in the world for that."

Time…the thing about time is that there is always a deadline that has to be finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's Apartment<strong>:

After a few make out sessions, I drove to Carmen's place while Edward ran home, so I could cook dinner for us girls. However, Carmen decided to take a nap as I made food but I decided to be lazy and make white sauce pasta with chicken. But Carmen didn't mind since she finished the food. She suggested we watch a Disney movie in her room and I gathered the extra blankets and sat on her bed as we watched the movie.

"Bella?" Carmen whispered and I turned my head to see that Carmen was really covered with blankets, so I had to move them just to see her face. "What's going to happen after you take down Special Division? What will happen to the others?"

"See if they could be pardoned like us will be -if the government will be involved. Hey, don't worry nothing will happen to you and the baby."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Carmen admitted. "I'm going to give the baby a better life, but how can I move on? What am I supposed to do?"

"After the birth, you can stay here in Forks." She looked at me surprised. "I'm serious. Finish your education and you can move in with Charlie if you want."

"What about you? You are going to come back, aren't you?" She asked me. Suddenly, she grabbed me by the arm and gripped me tightly. "You aren't going to die there, Bella. You have to come back."

"I am. I will. But I…I don't know how long I can stay in Forks, Carmen. I do want to go to college and be with Edward, but…" He's a vampire and I'm not. And vampires can't stay in one place after a couple of years. I wish I could confine this to her, but she can't know. It's not my secret to share and her opinion of Edward and his family will change.

"You deserve to be happy." Carmen pointed out. "Stop hiding behind that mask of yours and take what you want."

"Then I want you to keep living. If I move away from Forks, I want you to stay here. I know you like it here and I know you like hanging out Leah and Kim. This is home for you just as much as it is for me. You can have an actual life here."

Carmen nodded her but I've noticed that her hands went to her stomach. She tilted her up head up. "Would I still have you?"

I scoffed, "As if you could ever get rid of me. Remember? I'm your annoying, big sister. You're stuck with me."

Carmen laughed. "Good because I can't imagine my life without you."

I smiled at her. "Okay, let's change this conversation because I feel this moment is turning too corny for my taste."

Carmen laughed again as I put the volume back on and couldn't help but smile. Right now, right this moment, it feels like home again. It feels like I'm back in Phoenix, sitting in my bed with my mom beside me as she is reading a gossip magazine aloud to me while I have a worn out copy of a book. Whatever she reads aloud something silly, we would both laugh and smile and in that moment, I could pretend everything is going to be okay for me.

Right now, I feel happy because I don't have to pretend with Carmen. It's crazy how we disliked each other from the start and now, we are closer than ever. I think the packs and the Cullen's are at fault for how easy I let people into my life, but I don't mind. I could use another person to spoil my cooking with.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning: Bella's room: <strong>

I lay in my bed, hearing the sound of the pounding rain outside and at this time, I would be training. But I found myself lazy this morning. I didn't get back home late and Charlie didn't mind since I was with Carmen. But I felt like I should just take advantage of this rainy weekend and be lazy…well, not lazy enough to do nothing. But lazy enough to stay a couple more minutes warm in my bed. However, the quietness didn't last long when I heard my text chime on my phone.

"_Bella, come…help,"_ Carmen wrote to me.

I sat straight in my bed and frowned at my phone. Whenever Carmen texts me, it's more than four words a day, but now…. Quickly, I changed out of my pajamas and into my jeans, my green shirt with a black jacket and my shoes before heading to my truck. Something isn't right. By the time I got to Carmen's, I saw that her door was closed but unlocked.

Carmen never leaves her place unlocked especially if she's inside. I took my gun out and quietly walked inside to see that everything is untouched and the same just like how I remembered it when I left last night. The area was clear except I see no Carmen with a bed already slept in. "Carmen?" I called out, with my gun still intact.

No sound. That doesn't sound like her.

The bathroom door was closed halfway and I called her out again but no answer. I pushed the door open and gasped. Carmen lay in her pajamas in the bathtub with her eyes closed, but the water was filled from the blood coming from her wrists.

"No! Carmen!" I screamed. _**"NO!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here I thought I would finish this story before the New Year. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in two months. Finals and working 2 jobs gets hectic. **

**Comment, please! let me know what you think!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	62. Losing Your Memory

**Chapter 61**

**Bella's POV**:

"No, no, no." I cried as I ran over to Carmen and checked that her pulse was weak. But the good news is that she has one and she's still breathing. With a flick of my hand, the first aid kit and towels arrived to the bathroom floor. "Somebody help!" I screamed as I slowly pulled Carmen out of the tub and onto the carpet that's covering her wooden floor.

"Help!" As quickly as I could, I cleaned the wounds on both of her wrists and put gaze over them before pressing towel on each wrist. "Wake up, Carmen –come on." I slapped her cheek as gently as I could.

But panic erupted in my chest when she did open her eyes and the tiredness on her face scared me. "Be…ella." She whispered.

"What happened?"

She coughed painfully, "It happened…so fast."

Then, Charlie's ringtone started blasting in my back pocket and with a flick of my finger; my phone levitated up and open the call. "Dad? I need you to call 911! Carmen's hurt and there's blood."

There was a slight pause but I knew the wheels in my dad's head were turning. "I'm heading over there with the ambulance right away." Charlie announced and I hung up on him as I adjusted Carmen's head on my legs.

I looked down at her brown eyes as she looked up at me with a small smile. My eyes went to my hands holding on wrists to stop the blood. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" I cried.

She shook her head. "Don't be. The…baby…dead isn't it?"

I couldn't lie to her. "I don't know –maybe. But you aren't going to be next. You are going to get through this. My dad and the ambulance are coming."

"Special –cleaner…came and he…set up." Carmen panted and I knew she was feeling dizzy and she was getting paler. "They knew about…the baby. That's why…"

I looked at her in shock. That wasn't possible. How could that be possible? Every day, I have double checked in Carmen's apartment and in other apartments in the building if there were any bugs. But I found no traces of them. The only people that knew about Carmen's pregnancy were Xander, Trevor, the Cullens, the pack, and lastly me. Noah doesn't know anything about the Cullens or the pack, so how could he have known…?

"It doesn't matter right now. We will worry about it later because you are going to be okay." I told her.

"Liar," Carmen chuckled at me as she lifted her hand to grab my own wrist and I looked at her in shock that she is still smiling. I changed the position of the towel and narrowed my eyes at her.

_You're losing your memory now_

"Don't do that. We are not going to do the cliché goodbyes –not today. Not until we are old and have gray hair."

Carmen chuckled and replaced it with a cough. "That long huh?"

I smirked at her. "I don't make friends that easily and you know that."

"You can't blame yourself for what has happened to me. I chose this…life and I'm glad that I did." Carmen said to me. "You gave me something that I've forgotten all about."

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory, now_

"You gave me love. Thank you. Thank you for giving me hope and having a…second chance."

"No, _no_." I cried trying to stop my own tears from falling down. "You gave _me _hope, Car because you made me believe that I could be more than what I am. I can be more than the assassin."

_Call all your friends  
>And tell them you're never coming back<br>Cause this is the end_

She shook her head. "You're a survivor and I'm proud to be your sister…and friend." Carmen coughed but this time, she was coughing up blood.

The sound of ambulance sirens echoed outside. "Do you hear that? The ambulance is close." But Carmen didn't say anything as her eyes started dropping. "Hey! No! You are not going to die."

"You can't stop…someone from…dying." Carmen panted. "The cleaner said…I was the…sacrifice."

I pulled her body up against my body heat, so I could cradle her like I have done Maggie all those months ago. "Don't worry about that. Save your strength."

Carmen freed her hand from my wrist to touch my cheek and smiled at me. The coldness of her hand distracted me for a brief moment from the paleness on her face. "I love you."

_Pretend that you want it  
>Don't react<br>The damage is done  
>The police are coming too slow now<br>I would have died  
>I would have loved you all my life<em>

I couldn't stop my tears from falling and I moved strands of her wet hair away from her forehead. "I love you too." I painfully confessed.

The sound of sirens caused me to lift my head up to hear my dad yelling at the paramedics to get in building. Good, they are here. My mouth opened to tell Carmen but I looked down to see her head limp to the side and eyes closed. "Carmen?"

"No, no, no!" I cried as I started to shake her in my arms. "Carmen, open your eyes! Carmen! No….**NO!**"

"Bella!" Charlie screamed outside the door.

"Carmen, wake up. You have to wake up!" I screamed at her.

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder and I turned my head to see Charlie with the paramedics. They moved Carmen gently onto the floor and Charlie pulled me away so they could do their job. I turned around to see my reflection in the long mirror that Carmen has hanging against her closet door to see that I have blood on my lower arms and clothes.

I have Carmen's blood on me.

I turned my head to see the medics putting Carmen on their orange cot. "Get the ambulance ready! We have a weak one here."

"Bella!" I ignored my dad as I opened Carmen's window and jumped down from the metal stairwell to stairwell until my feet help land me in crouch position on the ground. Whispers and noises caused me to lift my head to see a small crowd behind the yellow tape the police made. I ignored them as I watched the extra medic open the doors and went to the driver's seat. However, my dad pulled me aside from getting in the ambulance when they brought Carmen in.

I struggled against my dad's strong grip. "Bella, you're not family." He reminded me.

He shouldn't have said that. That was a wrong thing to say to someone like me.

"The hell I'm not! I am the only family she has."

"We don't have time. Get in the car and I'll drive." Charlie ordered and I knew there was no time to argue with him especially with a tone like that. He turned on his siren and immediately followed the ambulance. "What the hell happened?"

I couldn't lie to him. "I found her –she texted me –and I found her in the tub with her wrists cut. I told her to save her strength until the ambulance arrived. She's stubborn."

"Just like someone else I know," he commented. "She'll make it, Bells."

"That's what Ryan said about Maggie," I snapped at him and looked down at the almost dried blood on my hands. "And I am still covered in another girl's blood. I'm always covered in someone else's blood."

_You're losing your memory now_

Charlie didn't say anything and I didn't let him when we arrived at the hospital and ran to the doctors pulling Carmen to a room. I yelled at them that she was pregnant and the look on their faces worried me because they are going to believe she did this to herself because of her situation. I watched the doctors and nurses take her away to closed room and felt déjà vu all over again.

Why does this keep happening?

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory, now_

Minutes feel like hours waiting in the hallway and give anyone a glare to stay away from me. Anyone tried to approach should reconsider because of the state that I am in. Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder and on instinct grabbed the wrist but stopped to see it belongs to Edward. He pulled me into his arms without a word and I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but then I saw Alice with Carlisle and Rosalie.

_"The moment you came back home, I saw visions of you and Carmen and then it ended with blood and water. It's been the same ever since."_ Alice's warning came back to me and I narrowed my eyes at the pixie.

Rosalie's golden eyes flickered to my state before she looked at my face. "So she tried to kill herself and the baby."

"No!" I growled at her and ignored the sudden stares around us. "Carmen would never do that. You don't _know_ her!" How could I explain to them about the cleaner doing this to her? How could I explain to them that the cleaner set this up? "Carmen didn't want the baby, but she would never take a life. She wouldn't do this. You don't know her. None of you do!"

"Miss. Swan," I turned around to see the doctor with a grim expression on his face and I shook my head because I know that look. "The paramedics have done compressions and we have done the same while controlling the blood. But she has lost enough to –"

"No!" I shook my head. "They found a pulse when they have arrived and I've applied pressure to her wounds."

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
>All the best of what we've done is yet to come<em>

"We don't know how long she was in the bathtub before you have arrived. I'm sorry but we have done everything we could –"

"**NO**!" My hands pushed the doctor up against the wall with my elbow close to his windpipe. The look of fear in his eyes didn't stir me at all. The only thing that matters is Carmen's life. "You _are_ going to keep trying."

"Miss. Swan, it has been more than three minutes since Carmen took a breath. It has been more than three minutes since her heart…"

_"I love you."_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
>Just remember who I am in the morning<em>

Ignoring everyone's calls, I ran to the room to see nurses putting away their equipment and walking out of the room but my focus was on the still form on the table covered with a large blanket. "No, no, please no." I whispered as I pulled the blanket off to see Carmen's deadly pale face with black bags underneath her closed eyes. "No, no, you are not dead."

_You're losing your memory now  
>You're losing your memory now<br>You're losing your memory, now_

I pulled the blanket off her body as I pressed my hands against her chest and concentrated of the electricity flowing through my veins before I pressed it on her. I did the thirty compressions before charging her once again and watch her limp body jump up and down with no other motion.

"You have to wake up, Carmen. I can't do this without you!" I yelled and stop doing the compressions as my dried blood hands went to her cold face and my fingers felt no pulse on her. "Open your eyes, Car. You have to…!"

_You're losing your memory_

I stumble back, suddenly and unbearably understanding that Carmen isn't dying anymore. She isn't dying anymore because she is already dead. Carmen's dead.

Carmen…is dead.

Her dead, lifeless body was revealing me the truth that I didn't want to believe and I stepped out of the room.

_You're losing your memory now_

I lifted my head to see my dad approaching me with caution as if I was wounded animal that would attack anything that might hurt me. Maybe I am the wounded animal and they are the prey that shouldn't dare go near me. The hospital lights dangerously flickered above us as well as the electronic devices flicker on and off.

She's dead.

The annoying brat that wormed her way to my heart.

"_I see a bathtub and blood all the time when it comes with you two."_

My eyes went towards the pixie vampire standing with her family. She saw this. She saw it happen for months. "You," I growled angrily as I ran towards her but Edward grabbed me from attacking his sister. "Let me go. She knew. She knew it all along. She saw this." I yelled and pulled away from Edward's touch. "Carmen's dead and she's not…"

A nurse screamed as the lights above her work station burst out of the bulb and shattered around her.

Fuck!

I have to control myself but control over what?

Carmen is gone and so is her baby. Her baby… they cancelled her because of it. _He_ cancelled her for something she couldn't control. There was another player in this situation and someone has to pay for what happened to Carmen.

"Bella, where are you going?" Charlie yelled out as I walked away.

"Finding someone who you can't outrun from the justice I have planned for him," I promised darkly.

I turned to head to the hospital doors but Edward grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards him. His cold hands moved to my shoulders to my neck. "Bella, don't go." He whispered to me. "Don't run away. Whatever you are planning, whatever you are thinking –don't do it."

"You can't read my mind, Edward." I reminded him and pushed his touch away from me. "And I've never been more grateful for that."

My feet carried me outside to the cold and looked up to see the clouds darken more than they were before. They match my mood clearly. I heard my dad calling out my name as I headed towards the trails of the woods. However, I needed them to be distracted long enough for me to do what I need to do. With a flick of my hand, the lamp post out in the street "suddenly" collapsed on the street, blocking the cars from the road and with another wave, a car hit a parked car trying to stop from hitting the other car in front of him. A small smirk on my face to hear someone calling for my dad's attention gave me the opportunity to run in the woods and follow the trail that leads to the backyard of our house.

No one would see me enter through the bedroom window covered in dirt and blood. I stripped off the clothes and washed any trace of this morning off me in the shower before putting on a long sleeve grey shirt and cargo pants. I grabbed my in case of emergency bag and headed to my truck. My eyes lifted to see a Polaroid picture hanging from my mirror of Carmen and me at her apartment with smiles on our face, forgetting of the real world outside.

Without a moment's thought, I took my phone out and dialed a number. _"Hello?"_

"It's me. I need a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>:

The medics and I arrived at Carmen's apartment, hearing Bella screaming. And the next thing I saw I will never forget. Bella was on the bathroom floor with Carmen lying on her knees and she was screaming Carmen's name out of her lips. Quickly, I pulled my daughter aside as the medics did her job, but it gave me the opportunity to see that Bella was covered in Carmen's blood from her arms to her clothes.

"Get the ambulance ready! We have a weak one here." The medic yelled and I looked in the bathroom to see that they were putting her gently on the stretcher.

I turned around to see a look of determination and fury in Bella's eyes before she opened a window and jump outside. What the…? "Bella!" I screamed and looked out the window to watch my daughter slide and do backflips and other moves that I don't know are called to land in a crouch position on the cement street.

"That's some daughter you got there, Charlie." One of the other medics commented.

I sighed, "I know," The grey hairs are coming quicker than I thought. "Let's go. Carmen doesn't have much time."

By the time we arrived outside of the building, Bella looked like she was going to beat the crap out of the driver and we didn't have time to deal with this. I pulled her away as I watched they pull a very pale Carmen inside. She struggled against me as I reminded her of the rules and the look in her eyes reminded me of Renee's that it hurts. Reluctantly, she sat in the passenger seat. "What the hell happened?" I asked her.

Bella didn't look at me as she kept her eyes on the road but I did notice the jaw clench. "I found her –she texted me –and I found her in the tub with her wrists cut. I told her to save her strength until the ambulance arrived. She's stubborn."

"Just like someone else I know," I commented. "She'll make it, Bells."

"That's what Ryan said about Maggie," She snapped angrily at me. "And I am still covered in another girl's blood. I'm _always_ covered in someone else's blood." She added bitterly and I felt my heart clenched painfully in my chest. Why does my daughter have to suffer like this? What did she do to deserve a life like this? What did I do?

The doctors told us to wait while they do everything they can but it wasn't the words Bella wanted to hear. I leaned against the nurses' desk, trying to wrap my head around this. The last time I saw Carmen, she seemed fine –happy almost, despite suffering the symptoms of pregnancy. Is that why she cut her wrists? I pray not. The nurses told me that they tried to coax Bella to sit down, but they told me that she has my "don't mess with me" look. I turned to see that Bella was leaning against the wall in squat position and her head bowed down and from this point of angle, it almost looks like she is praying.

"Charlie," I turned my head to see Doctor Cullen with his daughters and watched Edward embrace Bella in his arms. "I received a call from one of the nurses and I figured that Bella and Carmen should have the support of their friends."

"Thanks, Doc." I said and never more grateful because for some reason, Carmen and Bella have stayed friends with them.

However, I watched as the doctors hesitantly approached my daughter and it was their look on their faces that told me everything. Damn it! Why did Carmen do this to herself? She was just a kid! She couldn't have…no. She didn't want to, did she? Nothing makes sense anymore.

"**NO**!" Bella screamed as she pushed the doctor up against the wall with unbelievable strength that I know my daughter possesses. I can see the angry and wildness in her brown eyes –the same eyes we both share. "You _are_ going to keep trying."

"It has been more than three minutes since her heart stopped and with the loss of oxygen…I'm sorry. We have done everything we could."

Bella ran to the room where Carmen was held before anyone could stop her but no one dared approach her inside the room. A nurse sadly approached me and with sad eyes. "She's doing compressions on Carmen." She told me.

Shit.

"We should have a therapist come down here," A doctor said but I shook my head. The last thing she needs is to see a therapist even if it is her own.

"You have to wake up, Carmen. I can't do this without you!" Bella yelled in the room. I shut my eyes painfully at the sound of my daughter's broken heart. "Open your eyes, Car! You have to…"

Damn it. How can I help my own daughter? She's acting just like she did when Renee and Phil were murdered. What kind of father can't help his daughter? I feel so helpless. All of a sudden, Bella walked out of the room as her head was facing down to her dry bloody hands. She lifted her head and I saw hurt in her eyes as I approached her slowly. I don't know if she will continue screaming or faint out of exhaustion. But the hurt in her eyes turned into anger as she ran towards Alice, but Edward grabbed Bella from attacking Alice.

"Let me go. She knew. She knew it all along…" Bella yelled as she fought to get out of Edward's embrace. She pushed him away from her. "Carmen's dead and she's not…"

Abruptly, a nurse screamed as the lights above her work station burst out and shattered around her. I pulled everyone away from the glass and grimaced to hear more light bulbs shattering around us. What the hell is going on? The lights are flickering out of control or they are bursting out quickly. Then, I watched Bella head towards the hospital doors.

"Bella where you are going?" Please don't go. Not like this. Not in your state.

I couldn't hear what she responded back, but I felt a chill go through my body that wasn't from the cold. Edward managed to get to her but whatever he said didn't help as she went to walk away and head to the trails in the woods. "Bella, wait!" Suddenly, a lamp post collapsed out in the street, blocking any cars from the road and cars hit each other from avoiding hitting the post.

"Chief, we are going to need your help!"

Crap.

By the time, I made sure that no one was seriously hurt and contact people to move the lamp post, I went back to the hospital. The nurse explained to me that Trevor, Carmen's guardian wasn't answering his phone and they left a voicemail for him. Unfortunately, the next person to call was Bella and that was it. The kid had no one else. She was alone.

Ignoring the fact that I'm on duty, I went to the house to see that Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway and immediately, I went to her bedroom to see nothing was missing. However, I took the time to look under and I checked under the bed to see the small gun and knife were still there. Bella doesn't know that I check under her bed every day when she isn't home to make sure…I don't know what to make sure of…maybe that my daughter won't be using those weapons any time soon and they are only there for a sense of security.

I took my cell out. "Jacob, this is Charlie. Have you heard from Bella?"

"_No, not lately. Why?" _

I exhaled and told him what happened to Carmen. In the background, I could hear the young boy cursing and punching something. "Jake, if you know something _please_ tell me. I allowed my own kid to leave for months after her mom's death and I didn't know where she was or why she really left. But I let her. I can't do that again. I can't pretend to not know."

I could hear him breathing heavily on the other line. "_Charlie, Bella won't come here. She knows that this is the one place everyone would look for her to be. I don't know where she is but I know Bella doesn't want to be around people right now."_

"Do you know who know where she is?"

Jacob paused, "_Someone who knows her better than I do."_

"Chief Swan?" I turned around to see Edward standing outside of Bella's doorway. "My siblings and I have looked everywhere but Bella isn't in Forks and she is ignoring our calls."

I hanged up the phone with Jacob and pushed Cullen to the wall, my hands clutching his shirt in anger. "You know where she is."

"I assure you, Chief Swan, I don't."

"You are dating my daughter again and you are the only person I know that knows her better than I do."

Edward pushed me slightly away from my grasp. "It doesn't mean she has let me all the way in. I'm back from where we have started and all I know is that Bella is feeling everything at once and she won't let anyone help her. She hasn't even grieved for Carmen."

Bella, where are you?

I dialed her number and got her voicemail. "Bells, it's me –your dad. Please call me and let me know that you're alive. You don't have to call me, text me or email me or something. I know you are hurting like hell right now and you feel ridiculously helpless and filled with so much angry –trust me, I've been there. But don't fill that hole in your chest with something you will regret. Come back home, Bella...I love you, kiddo."

I ended the call but stared at the photo of Renee holding newborn Bella in her arms with a smile on her face. "Do you think she will listen to it?"

"She will," Edward confirmed for me. "She can't not listen to it. The message is from you."

I hope so. Bella, where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV: Brooklyn, New York:<strong>

I stepped inside the cab with my bag on my lap, waiting for the driver to get in his seat. I took out a small mirror and adjusted my red wig on my head. The cabbie got in but his dark eyes went to dark skinny jeans and cropped shirt with a leather jacket. "I need you to take me to this address," I told him giving him the paper.

"Here for business or for pleasure?"

"_You gave me love. Thank you. Thank you for giving me hope and having a…second chance."_

"_You can't …stop someone…from dying."_

I looked at him blankly. "Both. Now drive."

_You're losing your memory  
>You're losing your memory now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I'm alive. **

**Song: "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star**

**Comment please!**


End file.
